


Красный пион. Афель-Эйра.

by MayronMay



Series: Работы одной фэнтези вселенной [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Conspiracy, Drama, Fantasy, Journey, Kingdoms & Countries, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Politics, Reincarnation, Romance, Runes, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 133,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Афель-Эйра был для него вселенским злом, сосредоточением детской ненависти и обиды, но Раанд не думал, что поменяет мнение об этом человеке так резко, а самое главное — не успеет исправить свои ошибки. Наверное, поэтому великодушный Создатель дал ему второй шанс, однако перед этим — девятнадцать долгих лет для осознания своей неправоты. Впрочем, это невысокая плата за то, что сделает для него и для его мира новый, но всё тот же Афель.





	1. Часть первая. Афель-Эйра

**Author's Note:**

> Ориджинал вселенной серии рассказов о русалке Сафаару и кентавре Хенгесте, их легко можно найти у меня в профиле. <:з Осторожно, кинк. >:з 
> 
> 1 часть описывает последние дни жизни Афель-Эйра и первые месяцы правления Раанда;  
> 2 часть посвящена происходящему через 19 лет после конца первой части;  
> 3 часть про путешествия, познание мира и самопознание персонажа, здесь будет больше фентезийной составляющей.  
> В планах 4 часть, но я ещё в замешательстве, оставлять ли те события, которые я хочу в ней описать, для отдельного ориджа или же пусть будут в этом. 
> 
> Предупреждения в процессе написания могут изменяться, поэтому я ставлю не все.  
> Карта мира: https://vk.com/photo-148490136_456239018  
> Порисовываю персонажей, пишу про мир и ещё всякое: https://vk.com/mayronmya  
> Kiryu - Sazanami  
> Kiryu - Hanabi
> 
> Работа начата 22 июня 2016 года!

       Раанд воспринял новость совершенно спокойно. Так и должно быть. Это случилось. Его душу не раздирала тоска, он не проводил ночи за беззвучными рыданиями, не ощущал боли в груди. Любил ли он отца? Едва ли. Невозможно любить этого эльфа. Невозможно чувствовать нечто тёплое и светлое к тому, кто бессовестно предал своих близких. Раанд не любил. Раанд злился. Король умер.  
  
       Зачерствевшее сердце Раанда не трогали скорбь, чёрные одежды, слёзы и цветы, что окружали белый гроб. Он изнывал от палящего солнца, нарушающего общий траур, и мечтал поскорее оказаться в прохладном дворце, но церемония никак не заканчивалась.  
  
       Он бросил скучающий взгляд в сторону, не в состоянии прекратить это бессмысленное занятие, и презрительно сощурился. Среди толпы рыдающих наложниц, хмурых министров и советников, с тоской в сухих глазах и молитвенным шёпотом, стоял человек.   
  
       Бледная кожа сияла на фоне чёрных шёлковых одежд, точно как крупная серебряная заколка в таких же чёрных, как и траурный наряд, волосах. Его тонкие розовые губы медленно двигались, иногда замирая, подбородок был опущен вниз, но светло-карие глаза время от времени наполнялись вниманием, будто во время беседы. Раанд чуть не дрожал, когда этот человек имел смелость улыбнуться в скорбный час, и пренебрежительно морщился, наблюдая, как рукав длинного халата, оголяя тонкие пальцы в серебряных перстнях, поднимается, чтобы лицемерно скрыть неподходящую трауру улыбку.   
  
       Помимо крайне довольного похоронами человека повсюду мелькали серые лица женщин, и все эти лица были Раанду знакомы и отвратительны в равной степени. Он проводил с ними своё детство и помнил их особенно завистливые и гневные взгляды, когда отлучалась мать. Первый сын короля стал и сокровищем, и объектом ненависти – тяжёлое бремя для слабого больного ребёнка, запертого во дворце. Единственной опорой он считал своих родителей, однако щенячья любовь Раанда к отцу горела недолго: появлялись новые дети, крепче и сильнее, но волей судьбы несчастные, рождённые после него. Их матери гордились собой и претендовали на самое близкое место у королевского трона, но никто из этих женщин и их детей так и не заслужил ни малейшей частицы того внимания, которым пользовался этот человек.  
  
       Раанд стал ненавидеть отца именно из-за человека. У короля была почти сотня наложниц, привезённых со всех концов мира, и столько же служанок, которыми он не брезговал пользоваться, но неведомая сила заставила монарха в одночасье отвернуться от окружавших его женщин. Отец Раанда всё чаще пренебрегал прекрасными эльфийками и выбирал вместо них человеческого юношу.   
  
       Тот появился внезапно, будто буря в ясный день. Черноволосый, худой, с умными глазами и кроткой улыбкой. Ему было шестнадцать. Раанд, восьми лет отроду, хорошо запомнил грязного простолюдина, приведённого стражей. Тогда же он узнал и имя человека – Афель-Эйра, из неблагородного, но нашумевшего рода, был испачкан сажей и почти нагой: почерневшая одежда висела на нём тряпками. При этом юноша не казался потерянным, будто договорившийся с судьбой. Именно с того момента во дворце наряду с эльфами чистого рода светские, религиозные и частные мероприятия стал посещать человек, облачённый в дорогие шелка не хуже незамужних дочерей дворян. Многие не понимали, почему король оставил нищего погорельца при себе, и юный Раанд сам стал замечать изменения в жизни гарема: если раньше одна из пяти отправленных королю женщин неизменно возвращалась лишь под утро, после появления человека в стенах дворца наложницы проводили вечера за рукоделием, скрывая своё беспокойство. Раанд не смог отказать своему любопытству, когда девушки в очередной раз не пришлись королю по душе.   
  
       Скрываясь от слуг, Раанд прошмыгнул по широким тёмным коридорам тенью. Статные кентавры непоколебимо охраняли покои короля всю ночь, и Раанд опешил, когда никчёмный человек, разодетый будто на празднество, беспрепятственно вошёл в комнату.   
  
       Прошло с того времени двенадцать лет, но Раанд до сих пор не понимал, как в одночасье можно сменить всех своих фавориток на пусть очень привлекательного, но человеческого юношу? Увлечённый историей, он знал о пристрастиях отдельных королей выбирать себе в спутники мужчин, однако история ещё не знала правителя, что нарушил бы запрет на связь разных рас. Мысль о колдовстве не давала покоя, но сколько бы слухов ни было распущено, король ни на секунду не усомнился в своём новом наложнике, который не попал, как и остальные женщины, в гарем, а остался рядом в качестве седьмого, личного советника. Министры в один голос отметили абсурдность этого решения, напоминая, что уже много лет держится традиция шестичленного совета и новый советник слишком юн для решения важных государственных вопросов. Назло им Афель-Эйра оказался несколько мудрее, чем казалось из-за его миловидной внешности и некоторой женственности. О вещах, которые не были ведомы ему, он молчал, но с охотой выражал своё мнение, когда твёрдо знал область вопроса. Король делал всё для своего нового фаворита: нанимал учителей для познания наук, репетиторов для постижения искусств, доверял только лучшим портным и ювелирам.   
  
       И к своим двадцати восьми годам Афель-Эйра действительно мог похвастаться знаниями и опытом в различных сферах, умел играть на двух музыкальных инструментах, пел и танцевал, красиво говорил и обладал роскошным гардеробом на зависть покинутым королевским наложницам. При всём этом он был скромен и не любил упоминаний о своём статусе, за что Раанд терпеть не мог седьмого советника: он бы с лёгкостью перенёс заносчивого человечишку, выбившегося из самых низов в свет, чем каждый раз слышал лестные отзывы от подданных и видел смущённо опущенные чёрные ресницы.   
  
       Воспоминания растворились, когда жрец пропел последние строки молитвы, и через считанные мгновения толпа стала отступать от фамильного склепа, где в беспросветной тьме предстояло покоиться королю следующую вечность. Раанд принимал соболезнования, высушивая подданных с самым безучастным видом, но в его глазах горел триумф: остальные принцы были непригодны для трона и предыдущий король не имел родственников ближе. Раанд ликовал.  
  
       Он поспешил уйти во дворец, чтобы больше не видеть слёз по отцу.   
  
       После коронации его первым приказом были казнены наложницы и их дети. Он не находил в этих женщинах пользу и боялся своих младших братьев, способных затаить злобу и отобрать долгожданный трон. В его цели входило собрать новый гарем, и делать это предстояло бережнее и с большей ответственностью.   
  
       После первого последовал и второй, и третий приказы. Через месяц правления Раанд почти насытился безграничной властью и уже готовился трудиться на благо королевства, пока не вспомнил ещё об одном незаконченном деле, без которого править стало бы невыносимо.   
  
       Всё это время Афель-Эйра чудесным образом избегал его, не объявляясь на светских вечерах, ужине и в храме, так же не пришёл на первое собрание совета, сославшись на плохое самочувствие от скорби. Раанд мог бы просто вышвырнуть этого человека за пределы дворца на растерзание бездомным, как мог продать того в бордель или просто казнить, но сперва хотел заставить мучиться, хотел посмотреть в пустые глаза и уже тогда вычеркнуть из своей жизни.   
  
       В итоге королю пришлось послать стражу за Афель-Эйра, что вопреки ожиданиям явился не в трауре, а в одном из своих лучших нарядов. Его волосы были связаны в замысловатую причёску и украшены серебряным гребнем. Министры и советники неотрывно следили за плавными шагами приведённого стражей человека, сохраняющего на лице непоколебимое спокойствие.  
  
       – Неужели скорбь по моему отцу для тебя стоит выше встречи с новым королём! – рассержено начал Раанд, пока прибывший почтительно склонял голову. – Не хочешь признавать меня?   
  
       – Я сожалею, если это послужило поводом ваших тревог. Вы достойнейший правитель Альфиоры, – громко произнёс Афель и вновь поклонился. – Нижайше прошу вашего прощения, мой король.  
  
       – Ты больше не под покровительством, Афель-Эйра. Мой отец, похоже, выжил из ума ещё лет десять назад, когда позволил человеку переступить порог дворца. Не хочешь рассказать, отчего же?  
  
       Афель-Эйра устремил взгляд на правителя, заглядывая тому в наполненные недовольством голубые глаза, и положил руку на грудь.  
  
       – Негоже мне распускать сплетни о покойном короле, – губы седьмого советника тронула улыбка, когда как Раанд нахмурился. – Я питал к нему нежные чувства, что испытывает сын к отцу…  
  
       – И делил с ним постель?   
  
       Афель-Эйра промолчал, и по одному лишь взгляду ответ стал ясен.  
  
       – Это странно для родственных отношений, ты не находишь? Даже ребёнок его Первой жены не удостаивался таким же вниманием. Или ты считаешь себя лучше? Раскаиваешься ли ты?   
  
       – Не сочтите за грубость, мой король, мне нечего стыдиться. Моя жизнь не принадлежала мне уже с рождения, и ваш отец лишь обладал ею, как многие до него, и теперь передал со всем своим богатством вам.  
  
       – Не ставь себя в один ряд с его наследством. Не зазнавайся, ты всего лишь человек! Как же твоя безродность гневит меня... Омерзительно! – рассердился Раанд, всем сердцем пожелав увидеть страдания седьмого советника сию же секунду, но заставил себя успокоиться. – Вставай на колени, когда говоришь с эльфийским королём! – он подорвался с места и поспешил спуститься вниз, к исполнившему приказ человеку. – Я мог тебя казнить, как и всех остальных королевских утешительниц, но ты слишком мне ненавистен.  
  
       Король подошёл как можно ближе к стоящему на коленях Афель-Эйра и наступил на чужие волосы, вынуждая наклониться ещё ниже.  
  
       – Я превращу твою жизнь в ад. Убирайся с глаз моих! – Раанд отступил и обернулся, давая Афель-Эйра меньше минуты, чтобы уйти, но тот не спешил.   
  
       – Сожалею, что ваш отец предпочёл меня вашей матери. Вы имеете полное право на ненависть к моему телу и душе, – смиренно произнёс седьмой советник и удалился из тронного зала, оставив за собой шёпот и раздражение короля.  
  


***

  
  
       Афель-Эйра каждую секунду ждал, когда же начнётся самое страшное время в его жизни, что обещал сам король, но пробуждения оставались такими же мирными, как и приёмы пищи, ежедневные заботы и часы отхода ко сну. Повседневность не влекла за собой ничего кроме скуки. Государственными делами Афель-Эйра больше не занимался: ему запретили являться на все собрания, запретили бывать на званых вечерах и службе, когда там был король. Больше всего его беспокоил тот факт, что об этом ему сообщили не в заверенном Раандом письме, а личной встречей Афеля с третьим советником – самым ворчливым и всегда недовольным. Афель-Эйра начинал думать, что король считает адом не издевательства и пытки, а отсутствие работы и праздность. Такие мысли вызывали лишь улыбку, а затем – страх. Нельзя так просто относиться к угрозам правителя.  
  
       Завтрак медленно остывал на небольшом столике у подножия кровати, но в ясную знойную погоду возбудить в себе аппетит удавалось с трудом. Афель-Эйра выпил лишь молока и съел пару фруктов, оставив всё сытное и горячее нетронутым. Раньше он умял бы всё до последней крошки, сейчас же его слишком избаловала жизнь во дворце.   
  
       Во внутреннем саду было намного прохладней, чем в собственной комнате. Афель-Эйра стоял у колонн, глядя на гладкую поверхность населённого золотыми рыбками пруда, и слишком задумался, чтобы заметить подошедшего третьего советника.   
  
       – А вы всё бездельничаете? – низкий, полноватый эльф с морщинами у глаз и рта плутовски улыбнулся, не внушая своим выражением лица доверия. Афель-Эйра всей душой желал избегать разговоров с другими советниками, вмиг ощутивших превосходство над человеком, который потерял королевскую благосклонность.  
  
       – Доброго утра, Иррих-лиф*. Поверьте, я привык заниматься работой: безделье меня удручает.  
  
       – Работой? Бросьте! – Иррих недобро рассмеялся. – Если для вас работа – посидеть за столом и покивать на вопросы короля, у меня для вас плохие новости! Вам нужно привыкать к настоящей работе, Афель-Эйра, за пределами дворца вас никто не обеспечит.   
  
       – Я смогу обеспечить себя сам любой, даже тяжёлой работой.  
  
       Иррих внезапно сжал пальцы на запястье седьмого советника, задрав рукав его алого халата. Афель-Эйра в возмущении хотел отстраниться, но не смог: хватка была на удивление крепкой.   
  
       – Вашими нежными руками да тяжёлую работу! Если король проявит милость, место ваше – постель Красной улицы!   
  
       – Что ж, мне есть куда идти, а вам? Полагаю, вашего присутствия Красная улица не переживёт, – отозвался Афель-Эйра. Иррих оттолкнул его, заставив ощутить спиной удар о неровную поверхность колонны.  
  
       – Не смей дерзить, мальчишка! Недолго осталось!  
  
       Афель проводил взглядом советника, чья походка от злости стала неровной и дёрганной. Он потёр ушибленное плечо, сделал пару движений, чтобы размять запястье, шрам на котором остался незамеченным, и опустил широкие длинные рукава.   
  
       Чего добивался своими предостережениями третий советник? Даже человек недогадливый поймёт, как настроен король к бывшему фавориту ненавистного отца. Афель-Эйра не понимал лишь одного: почему с его приговором так тянут? Он был готов и к смерти, и к бродяжничеству, и даже к жизни на Красной улице, но к ожиданию – нет. Чем больше его посещали мысли о том, какое наказание выберет король, тем скорее хотелось приблизить этот час и больше никогда не терзать себя догадками.  
  
       Однако время шло, и только несколько дней спустя за Афель-Эйра прислали стражу.  
  
       Тронный зал слепил сиянием золота, роскошью высоких потолков, увлекал свежий взгляд искусными фресками и широким балконом, но скорее утомлял, чем заставлял восхищаться. Здесь Афель проводил много времени, сидя у подножия трона во время приёмных часов и вечеров, иногда развлекая себя и гостей танцем по позволению короля. Теперь он вновь явился в эту комнату, ведомый стражей навстречу своему наказанию за излишнее внимание покойного правителя.  
  
       Раанд раздражённо стучал пальцами по золотому подлокотнику в ожидании прибытия разжалованного седьмого советника, и вскоре тот вновь предстал перед ним. Король второй раз смотрел на человека сверху вниз, с высоко стоящего трона в зале, и наслаждался своей властью.  
  
       – Афель-Эйра, я долго думал над твоей судьбой, и стали посещать меня мысли о миловании, но ты слишком высокого о себе мнения! Как ты смеешь хамить тому, кто имеет род и статус выше твоего?   
  
       Вопреки ожиданиям Афель-Эйра не упал на колени, чтобы каяться в содеянном и молить о пощаде, как предполагал стоящий неподалёку Иррих. Раанд так же надеялся на реакцию бунтовскую, слишком хорошо знающий человека, не способного дерзить на пустом месте, как рассказал об этом третий советник. Афель, к сожалению обоих эльфов, никак не отреагировал на обвинение, будто его это совершенно не касалось. Иногда Раанду казалось, что фаворит покойного короля совсем перестал что-либо чувствовать после этой потери.  
  
       – Почему ты молчишь? Нечего сказать в своё оправдание?   
  
       – Я думаю, ваше величество, дорогой Афель-Эйра просто не в состоянии вести споры...  
  
       – Молчи, – перебил третьего советника король, раздражённый поведением человека. – Ты уже смирился со своей участью?   
  
       – Я жду смерти каждую секунду существования, мой король, – до дрожи спокойно произнёс Афель-Эйра. – И если власть над жизнью моей берёт мой господин, это будет лучшим исходом.  
  
       Раанд задумчиво молчал, сжав челюсти до боли в зубах. Какого бы отвращения он не испытывал к Афель-Эйра, посмевшему игнорировать моральные запреты, король не знал, как лучше всего будет поступить. Ничего грандиознее пожизненного заключения в тюрьму он не мог придумать: бывший седьмой советник ко всему относился слишком спокойно, казалось, будто в его жизни уже произошло самое страшное. Ещё чуть погодя, Раанд выдохнул.   
  
       – Ты уверяешь, что смерть по моему приказу будет совершенной, и этим вынуждаешь помиловать тебя? Я знаю о тебе с малых лет, меня не провести одной уловкой дважды.  
  
       – Мой король, я не считаю вас ребёнком уже давно и вижу перед собой лишь зрелого мужчину. Я честен с вами.  
  
       – Ясно! – вдруг обрадовался король и поставил обе стопы на пол, чуть наклоняясь вперёд. – Твоя слабость совсем не в страхе смерти, – он вдруг поднялся и вскинул руку. – Афель-Эйра, ты будешь казнён как все наложницы гарема и их дети, но до этого момента каждый день жизнь твоя будет состоять из холода и крыс. Дворцовая темница – вот твоё место, человек.  
  
       Афель ощутил, как плечо сильно сжала крепкая рука кентавра, и бросил кроткий, наполненный тоской взгляд на короля. Его чёрные ресницы опустились, и отразившееся на лице отчаяние говорило лишь о полном принятии собственной участи.  
  
       – Ничего личного, – хмуро проговорил глава королевской стражи, ведущий человека по холодным коридорам подземелья. Он не ощущал огромного желания заточать седьмого советника в темницу, зная того отзывчивым и заботливым другом.  
  
       – Я понимаю, Хенбёрн, – улыбнувшись, поспешил успокоить кентавра Афель-Эйра. – У тебя семья, тебе есть, о чём беспокоиться. Это должно было случиться.  
  
       – Не думал, что с тобой.   
  
       Камера была тесной и сырой. Света от настенного факела едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть каменную платформу, не слишком возвышающуюся над полом и накрытую тонкой периной. Афель опустился на свою новую кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Он бы откусил себе язык прямо сейчас, но не мог пойти против королевской воли – если правитель пожелал мучений бывшему советнику, так тому и быть.  
  
       Афель-Эйра развлекал себя в пустой темнице лишь воспоминаниями и улыбался всякий раз мыслям о юном принце, взбалмошном и непоседливом. Тогда Афелю шёл девятнадцатый год, и Раанд казался совсем мальчишкой в его глазах. Будущий король, едва прознав, что его отец предпочитает матери человеческого юношу, забрался на дерево и не давался никому. Двор был обеспокоен, волнуясь за здоровье одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка правителя. Афель-Эйра лишь проходил мимо, но заинтересовался происходящим у высокого дуба. Он долго разговаривал с Раандом и заставил того спуститься одной лишь фразой о невыученных уроках. До сих пор Афель вспоминал об этом инциденте с улыбкой и не мог поверить, что тот мальчишка сейчас отдавал такие жестокие приказы.  
  
       Недели казались бесконечными. Афель-Эйра не мог есть, отчего сильно похудел и приобрёл болезненный вид. От еды его тошнило, но и молоко в условиях темницы горчило и порождало головную боль. В очередной раз слуги оставили завтрак у решётки, но после их ухода, едва Афель хотел взять глиняный стакан, его руку нежно перехватили девичьи пальцы.  
  
       – Это просто отвратительно, – произнесла гостья, сморщившись, и взглянула на пленника. Капюшон упал с её головы от одного движения свободной руки. – Он обращается с тобой, будто тебе было в наслаждение делить ночи с его отцом...  
  
       – Он ненавидит меня за моё повиновение, – с отчаянием пояснил Афель и, опустив стакан на место, тревожно взглянул на собеседницу. – Я рад тебя видеть, Фа. Но как ты сюда пробралась? Кто-нибудь видел? Тебя могут запереть здесь, если узнают...  
  
       –  _Он_  подарил мне это, когда я сказала, что хочу увидеться с тобой, – Фа-Эйра достала из-под накидки тканевый мешочек с вышитыми на нём рунами и тут же спрятала его. – Амулет позволяет мне скрываться от глаз тех, кому я показываться не хочу. Не беспокойся об этом. Когда я узнала, что тебя приказали бросить в темницу, даже  _он_  не смог меня переубедить прийти сюда.  
  
       – А ты спрашивала? Или же просто поставила в известность?   
  
       Фа-Эйра смутилась, и тут же её взгляд стал серьёзен.  
  
       – Это неважно. Я пришла, чтобы отдать тебе кое-что, – она протянула сквозь прутья руку, и в ладонях Афель-Эйра оказался пузырёк с зеленоватой жидкостью. – Добавляй это в воду или молоко по одной капле. Это отвар из сонной травы, он обращает яд в снотворное.  
  
       – Яд? – взволнованно переспросил Афель. – Ты думаешь, меня могут отравить?   
  
       – Я не хочу потерять тебя. Прежде чем прийти сюда, я подслушала некоторые разговоры, кажется, тебя не собираются казнить. Король просто хочет продержать тебя здесь некоторое время, свести с ума, а потом отпустить. Ему нравится играть с чувствами, он ослеплён злобой и даже не хочет знать, что происходило под его носом все эти годы, – Фа-Эйра вдруг крепко сжала прутья. – Но есть ещё кое-кто кроме короля, и он зол на тебя. В его комнате много опасных редких трав. Я даже представить не могу, откуда они у него: этих растений здесь не бывает, а некоторые не растут уже много лет. Мне страшно, Афель.   
  
       – Спасибо, Фа, я ценю твою заботу. Если король не желает моей смерти, то чужой воле я не подчинюсь.   
  
       – А я не позволю королю забрать у меня единственную родственную душу. Даже если душа будет против.  
  
       Пленник тихо рассмеялся, вызвав улыбку Фа-Эйра, покрутил в руках пузырёк и откупорил его под пристальным взглядом гостьи. Капля сорвалась с горлышка, упала в молоко и растворилась в нём. Афель-Эйра не решался пить в страхе действительно обнаружить яд, и причиной тому была не столько боязнь смерти, сколько нежелание узнать, что кто-то приказал подмешивать отраву осуждённому, чтобы тот скончался в муках.   
  
       Вскоре он вздохнул и, осушив стакан залпом, вдруг отшатнулся от прутьев. Пузырёк с отваром разбился о каменный пол, стекло разлетелось по камере. В глазах Афель-Эйра мгновенно потемнело, и последнее, что он услышал, был крик Фа-Эйра.


	2. Chapter 2

       Афель-Эйра не мог прийти в себя, всем сердцем желая проснуться. В его сознании витал дым, заставляющий блуждать в поисках выхода откуда-то и входа куда-то. Сны сменялись один за одним, но везде был густой туман, порождающий необъяснимый, дикий страх, будто кто-то скрывался за этой плотной пеленой в ожидании.   
  
       Когда Афель наконец смог на несколько секунд вырваться из этого дыма, он услышал шелест дождя и шорох атласных занавесок, развевающихся от порывов ветра, ощутил под собой мягкую перину и теплоту пухового одеяла. Во влажном воздухе витал аромат жжёных лечебных трав. Афель-Эйра не хотел отпускать это видение в страхе узнать в нём приятный сон, но вскоре вновь оказался в беспросветном тумане.  
  
       Его тело не хотело возвращать сознание в реальный мир около полутора недель. Об этом ему сообщила паучиха, дежурившая у кровати всё это время. Ванда была потомственным королевским врачом, получившим опыт не только в мирное время, но и в условиях военной готовности. Она обеспокоенно смотрела на внезапно очнувшегося человека, что так же не отводил взгляда от неё, хотя в болящих глазах всё расплывалось.   
  
       Тёмная комната заполнилась мягким светом лампы, зажжённой на прикроватном столике, и Ванда перевязала одну из шторок навеса лентой, оставив остальные закрывать постель от холодных порывов ветра.  
  
       — Как вы себя чувствуете, Афель-Эйра-лиф? — тревожно поинтересовалась она, подогнув все восемь лап под себя и чуть склонившись к человеку.  
  
       — Я не хочу спать, но что-то тянет меня обратно. Что произошло, Ванда? — тихо и медленно проговорил Афель-Эйра, и тут же на него нахлынули воспоминания о гостье в темнице и пузырьке с отваром. — Ах, это дождь? — вдруг спросил он, решив переменить тему.  
  
       — Создатель шлёт нам весть и желает хорошего урожая, Афель-Эйра-лиф. Вы не помните, что случилось в темнице?   
  
       — Я уснул.  
  
       — Вы сейчас в ужасном положении.  
  
       — Что может быть хуже кошмарных снов, Ванда?   
  
       — У вас нашли флакон. Откуда он у вас, Афель-Эйра-лиф? Это так важно, прошу, ответьте мне. Короля убедили ваши недруги, что вы колдун и снадобье сварили из тех редких трав, которые приобрели на чёрном рынке. Вам повезло уснуть так надолго, сейчас король остужен ливнями, сулящими хороший урожай и торговлю, но в вашей вине его величество ещё сомневается. Иррих-лиф недоброе затеял, — прошептала Ванда на одном дыхании, боясь быть услышанной и в то же время неспособная удержаться от предостережения хорошего друга. — Он ищет способы доказать вашу связь с чёрными торговцами, от вашего ответа зависит ваша судьба.   
  
       — Это подарок родного человека. Во мне нет способностей к такому колдовству, Ванда, единственный мой дар — жить беспокойно.   
  
       — Сонная трава растёт в глубокой чаще, откуда возвращаются не все охотники за редкими травами. Думаю, в вашу защиту можно лишь привести наличие яда в молоке. Я начитана о свойствах различных растений, сонную траву когда-то использовала королевская семья против покушений на жизнь, но вскоре в ближних местах трава стала пропадать, а затем её совсем искоренили. Ваш глубокий сон оправдан большим количеством отравы. Возможно, яд был накопительным, а не быстродействующим, и его давно добавляли в питьё, но маленькими порциями. Как много вы выпили отвара?   
  
       — Всего каплю.  
  
       — Этого достаточно. Я доложу королю и попытаюсь вам помочь, Афель-Эйра-лиф.  
  
       — Ванда, ты сокровище.  
  
       Ванда, смущённо улыбнувшись, убрала со лба человека волосы и поднялась. Стоявшему за дверью караулу она приказала просить королевского внимания очнувшемуся Афель-Эйра, и один из кентавров мгновенно исчез.   
  
       Когда Раанд вошёл в полутёмную комнату и в голову ему ударил запах трав и масел, он растерялся, но тут же приобрёл вид уверенный. Король встал у кровати бывшего советника, со строгостью глядя тому в наполненные тоскливой нежностью глаза, и списал такое проявление чувств на ещё не окончательный отход от почти двухнедельного сна.  
  
       — Хотел ли ты смерти, Афель-Эйра, когда тебе приказано ждать казни? — негромко задал вопрос Раанд, прочувствовав атмосферу у постели ослабленного человека.  
  
       — Мой король, ваши приказы абсолютны, я бы никогда и не подумал, чтобы ослушаться вашей воли, — собрав последние силы, Афель-Эйра улыбнулся.   
  
       — Откуда у тебя этот отвар?   
  
       — Ваше величество, позвольте рассказать, — Ванда быстро поднялась с пола у кровати и поклонилась. — Афель-Эйра-лиф слаб после снотворного и говорит с трудом.  
  
       Раанд взглянул на неё, сощурившись, затем на бледного человека, что действительно выглядел потерянным, и скрестил руки на груди. Во время рассказа он почти не шевелился, лишь изредка хмуря брови и едва заметно кивая.  
  
       — Не верить всему, что тебе говорят — вот залог крепкого государства, Ванда. Я даю время на восстановление, но затем он будет жалеть, что не умер от яда.  
  
       Врача будто ударили кнутом. Она вся сжалась и, даже имея массивное паучье тело, стала совсем маленькой рядом с королём. Тот выглядел раздражённо и вскоре покинул комнату.  
  
       — Мне так жаль, Афель-Эйра-лиф.  
  
       — Я буду в порядке. Вынесу всё, что готовит для меня мой король.   
  
       — Почему вы не расскажете ему правду? — с грустью слабо всплеснула руками Ванда.  
  
       — Ему не обязательно знать об этом, ничего не изменится от этой правды.  
  
       — Может, он перестанет так ненавидеть вас?   
  
       — Наш король долго копил обиду, ему нужно выместить гнев, но если будет страдать народ или соседние государства, то случится нечто непоправимое. Я готов взять на себя всю его боль, Ванда. Пока он ненавидит меня, пока пытается передать мне все многолетние переживания в многократном размере, я буду спокоен. Покойный король и мне завещал кое-что, возможно, даже слишком много.  
  
       — Афель-Эйра-лиф, вы безумец, — Ванда закрыла глаза ладонями и тут же стёрла с ресниц слёзы. — Я приготовлю чай, он поможет вам проснуться.   
  
       — Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
       Дождь стучал по стенам дворца, чтобы врываться в открытые окна с ветром. На полу растекалась лужица дождевой воды, которую прислуга время от времени собирала тряпками и уносила прочь из комнаты Афель-Эйра. Хозяин покоев каждый раз говорил им не трогать окно, оправдываясь ужасной духотой и чудесным ароматом уличной сырости. Ему становилось лучше, едва в лёгкие попадал свежий воздух, не дающий спать и видеть кошмары.   
  
       Афель-Эйра искренне верил, что король даст ему оправиться после отравления, но через день стража стояла у подножия кровати с самыми хмурыми лицами, на которые была способна. Ванда пыталась уговорить их подождать ещё пару дней, хотела бежать к королю, но её мольбы игнорировались точно так же, как и состояние бывшего седьмого советника. Его с трудом удалось поднять на ноги: он едва мог крепко держать в руках миску супа, о ходьбе заикаться было страшно. В итоге человека потащили почти волоком. И врач, и её пациент уже знали, для чего нужно уводить человека почти за полночь в подвалы.  
  
       Сырость не шла на пользу подземным сооружениям: неприятный гнилой запах проявился ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Афель-Эйра рухнул на пол, не поддерживаемый кентаврами, и через силу поднялся на руках. Он, убрав спутанные волосы с лица, взглянул на вставшего у входа в каменную камеру Ирриха. Эльф приобрёл самое гадкое выражение лица и скрестил руки за спиной.  
  
       — Так вы, Афель-Эйра, не просто соблазнили нашего покойного короля, вы пользовались своим положением, рассчитывая, что на ваши связи с чёрным рынком будут закрыты глаза государства? Использование авторитета, чёрный промысел, колдовство... Достаточно обвинений, чтобы вас казнили.  
  
       — Мой король подготовит мне достойную участь, — обречённо усмехнулся Афель-Эйра и всем телом содрогнулся, когда на него вылили ведро ледяной воды.  
  
       Он схватился за собственные плечи и сжался, надеясь согреть себя, но тщетно: белая ночная сорочка намокла, прилипнув к телу и став совсем прозрачной. Обескураженный Афель-Эйра не мог заметить блеска в глазах третьего советника, что рассматривал человека с отвращением и похотью одновременно.  
  
       — Признайся же, Афель-Эйра, ты имеешь связь с чёрными торговцами.  
  
       — Я никогда не опустился бы до такого.  
  
       Едва Афель произнёс последнее слово, на него вновь полилась вода, казавшаяся ещё холоднее. По полу гулял сквозняк, и голова начала раскалываться от того, как тряслось тело в попытке разогнать кровь.  
  
       — Ты делил постель с мужчиной! С эльфом! С королём! — воскликнул Иррих, энергично жестикулируя. — Падать ниже тебе некуда.  
  
       — Что вы, Иррих-лиф, — вдруг рассмеялся Афель-Эйра, подорвав пугающую атмосферу темницы, — моей мечтой всегда был ваш уровень.  
  
       Вода вновь брызнула в разные стороны, едва не задев разгневанного советника.  
  
       Трое суток прошли впустую. Всё это время человеку не давали высохнуть и согреться, постоянно обливая из вёдер и допрашивая. Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё это продлилось, не потеряй Афель-Эйра сознание от недосыпов и подскочившей температуры. Ванда готова была с ужасом клясть всех, кто проводил допрос, на чём свет стоит, но не могла открыто выражать своё мнение, опасаясь той же участи и себе, особенно обвинений в заговоре против королевской власти.   
  
       Она сделала всё, чтобы согреть человека, но тот уже, казалось, горел изнутри. Жар норовил превратить все его органы в угли, не спадая даже после уймы лекарств. Ванда была врачом, но она не пренебрегала в перерывах между сменой белья молиться Создателю, чтобы тот подарил Афелю либо скорое выздоровление, либо сиюминутную смерть.   
  
       Единственным удивлением для неё стало внезапное появление в покоях человека короля. Раанд был в гневе и мог бы начать расспрашивать Ванду о том, кто посмел распорядиться, чтобы Афель-Эйра был уведён на допрос, но о выяснении всех обстоятельств уже заботился глава стражи. По этой причине правитель лишь встал у кровати мечущегося в бреду человека.  
  
       — Он будет жить? — резко спросил Раанд, не поворачиваясь к врачу.  
  
       — Его организм очень ослаб после снотворного, и ледяная вода усугубила положение. Сейчас можно лишь уповать на Создателя. В его распоряжении жизнь Афель-Эйра-лиф...  
  
       Раанд не отреагировал на сказанное Вандой, посчитав слова совершенно пустыми, и хотел уйти, но его одежду слабо сжали чужие пальцы.  
  
       — Мой король, — сухими губами прошептал Афель-Эйра, не способный открыть глаза на долгое время. — Мой...  
  
       — Он бредит, ваше величество, — поспешила оправдаться паучиха и положила слабую руку человека на кровать, спешно убрав ту от одежды.   
  
       Король сморщился от произнесённых слов и вышел из чужих покоев.  
  
       Нельзя представить, как Раанд был зол после услышанного. Он гневался, когда на ум приходило осознание, что точно так же человек звал отца: «Мой король. Мой...» Раанд часто слышал, что внешне больше получил от покойного правителя, нежели от матери, и вполне понимал, почему его легко спутать с отцом, тем более в бреду. Ещё большее раздражение настигало короля, когда он слышал от главы стражи, что никто не знает о недавнем инциденте. Кто мог воспользоваться таким авторитетом во дворце, чтобы раздавать приказы от правителя?  
  
       Советники явились в полном составе, но поднятый вопрос обсуждали с неохотой и зачастую шептали ехидные замечания в адрес ослабшего Афеля, ошибочно полагая, что король совершенно глухой, а человек уже покойник. Раанд пока не делал выговоров, но с энтузиазмом набирал информацию о том или ином члене совета и строил мнение о нём.   
  
       Вслух говорили мало, чаще о том, что Афель-Эйра не нуждается в защите, что его скорая кончина не будет поводом для траура и искать причастную к достаточно жестокому допросу личность не имеет смысла.  
  
       На эти доводы Раанд распалялся пуще прежнего и не выдержал последнего аргумента.  
  
       — Дело не в состоянии этого человека! И не в мести за него! — он содрогнулся всем телом, сидя на кресле. — Кто-то приказывает от моего имени. Сегодня это пустяк, а завтра вы устроите заговор?   
  
       Советники склонили головы, глядя на свои руки или на руки соседа.  
  
       — Если к концу недели не будет найден тот, кто посмел затевать что-то без моего ведома, на следующей неделе будет заседать новый совет, — король помолчал некоторое время, крепко задумавшись обо всём сразу, и вдруг поднял голову. — Пошли вон!   
  
       Зал совета опустел в одно мгновение. Раанд устало оперся на подлокотник, массируя брови пальцами и тяжело вздыхая с одинаковой периодичностью. Он знал, что будет сложно контролировать огромную страну, совмещая это занятие с контролем самых ближних кругов, но считал себя вполне способным на такие «подвиги». И если за одиноким фермером на склонах гор легко наблюдать, то за министрами и советниками едва ли получалось.   
  
       Раанд знал Афеля с малых лет и в это неспокойное время смены власти даже не представлял, кому мог насолить человек. Кроме нынешнего короля. Подтверждает ли это существование бесконечно преданного эльфа, решившего сделать подарок правителю и избавиться от бывшего седьмого советника таким жестоким способом? Какой бы ненависти ни испытывал Раанд к фавориту отца, он не мог так запросто отдать приказ увести на допрос ослабевшего после снотворного Афель-Эйра. Это казалось варварским способом вытянуть нужную информацию. Также король вполне понимал, почему сейчас зачинщик скрывается: случись так, что человек раскололся насчёт чёрного рынка, то замешанному в этом эльфу правитель был бы обязан выразить благодарность, но судя по тишине вокруг, допрос прошёл зря.   
  
       Ни стражи, что уводила Афеля, ни эльфа, приказавшего увести... Ванда хорошо запомнила двух молодых кентавров, но теперь ни в одном стражнике не могла узнать их. На вопросы о том, кто мог бы желать зла Афель-Эйра, она отводила взгляд и извинялась. Ей не хотелось оклеветать кого-либо и затем потерять социальное положение, что означало поставить крест на будущем её талантливых дочерей, мечтающих о работе во дворце.   
  
       Расследование не сдвигалось с мёртвой точки, отчего Раанд приходил в уныние, от которого его не спасали проливные дожди и хорошие прогнозы. Во время серой мокрой погоды, направленной на серьёзные раздумья, все его мысли глубоко омрачались. Он несколько раз задал себе один и тот же вопрос: «А настолько ли я ненавижу этого человека, чтобы желать ему смерти?» Раанд, вопреки религиозному воспитанию, в свои двадцать лет не был достаточно набожным. Он знал все заветы Создателя в точности до каждого слова, но не следовал им так рьяно, как следовала мать. Ему хотелось поспорить с некоторыми из них, с некоторыми он соглашался, и теперь постепенно вспоминал. Можно ли так распоряжаться чужой судьбой? Король приказал казнить всех наложниц, но их смерть была мгновенна и безболезненна. Афель-Эйра же ждал своей участи в неведении и сначала чуть не погиб от яда, затем терпел три дня нескончаемую пытку и теперь проводил время, мечась в бреду и испытывая муки.   
  
       Раанд с отвращением принимал свою неправоту, но в то же время отказывался быть упёртым ослом, застрявшим на горе. Он считал, что нынешний мир нуждается в переменах, и хотел бы изменить некоторые порядком устаревшие и надоевшие каноны, однако кто даст молодому королю так запросто вычёркивать из тысячелетнего свода правил и законов строки? Совет слишком консервативен для этого.  
  
       Небо вновь застучало в окна проливным дождём, и Раанд остановился у огромного окна в тёмном коридоре. Вернувшись к самому началу своих мыслей, он мельком пробежался по всем доводам и вдруг осознал, что ему действительно нужен не только новый совет, но и Афель-Эйра. Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, человек оказывался единственным достаточно молодым советником, способным думать не по устаревшей модели воспитания, а внося нечто новое и важное для современности. Раанд внезапно понял, почему его отец так рьяно слушал седьмого советника. Если отбросить детский обиженный взгляд на всё происходящее, возможно, удастся укрепиться на троне и больше не слышать о таких инцидентах, какой, впрочем, и заставил короля задуматься.   
  
       Несколько непродуктивных дней спустя, после слушанья проблем горожан Раанд вновь собрал совет.  
  
       — Вы нашли его? — начал он с самого животрепещущего вопроса и уловил лишь молчание. — Я собираю вас здесь, чтобы выслушать, а не посмотреть на ваши тупые лица! — не выдержал король, ударив по столу так, что заболела кисть, и резко подорвался с места. — Сегодня крайний срок. Зря вы полагаете, что можете так запросто уйти от проблемы. Завтра же я начинаю поиски нового совета, поскольку старый не справляется.   
  
       — Но, ваше величество, мы делаем всё возможное, — в волнении попытался защититься пятый советник. Его поддержали и другие, но Раанд пресёк все попытки оправдаться одним лишь взглядом.   
  
       — Ваше счастье, я пока не знаю, кто будет заседать здесь завтра. У вас ещё есть шанс остаться. Кто первый найдёт мне наглеца, посмевшего отдавать приказы от моего имени, тот будет в составе нового совета. Свободны.  
  
       Кровь кипела в жилах Раанда, в последнее время рассерженного на всех приближённых. Министры так ему не докучали, как старые эльфы, пригревшиеся на местах у трона. Король, покинув зал совещаний, спешил на новую встречу, которая могла стать решающей в его выборе.


	3. Chapter 3

       Раанд ворвался в чужие покои без стука и обнаружил не только хозяина комнаты, но и врача. Афель-Эйра сидел на постели, укрытый одеялом, и опирался на мягкую спинку кровати. Его руки заметно тряслись, но Ванда помогала не расплескать бульон, поддерживая миску. Одним движением король приказал паучихе выйти к нему. Та поглядела на человека с сожалением, помогла поставить посуду на тумбу и исполнила приказ.  
  
       — Ему лучше? — вдруг спросил король, на что Ванда хотела бы разозлиться, но не могла себе позволить такую роскошь. Она с трудом подавила в себе конфликт между осознанием отношения короля к Афель-Эйра и долгом королевского врача.  
  
       — Слава Создателю, сильный жар спал. Афель-Эйра-лиф идёт на поправку, но его организм истощён.   
  
       — Мне нужно с ним поговорить, на это он способен?   
  
       Ванда открыла рот в попытке что-то сказать, но только затем поняла излишнюю грубость мыслей. Как врач мог разрешить причине болезни пациента врываться в этот хрупкий мир? Но и отказать королю у паучихи не было полномочий. В итоге ей пришлось кивнуть, но предостеречь, что человека не стоит долго мучить расспросами.  
  
       Раанд и не думал задерживаться, как и не думал нежничать с больным, будто с умирающим. Вблизи для того, кто побывал на грани жизни и смерти, Афель-Эйра выглядел достойно: аккуратная коса чёрных волос, опрятный голубой халат и внимательный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.   
  
       — Как самочувствие? — решил начать Раанд издалека, вызвав улыбку на лице Афеля.  
  
       — Уже лучше, мой король, благодарю за заботу.  
  
       — Ты настрадался от болезни.   
  
       — Ещё одну моё тело не стерпит, — с грустью ответил Афель-Эйра, и невозможно было понять его слова иначе как: «Если вы хотите казнить меня, самое время».  
  
       — Надеюсь, что не придётся. У меня к тебе вопросы, Афель-Эйра. Тебе уже известно, что твой допрос не был официальным? Кто-то отдаёт приказы от моего имени, как было с ядом в твоей еде, — король внимательно посмотрел на человека, и тот приобрёл вид удивлённый. Нет сомнений, ему никто не рассказал.  
  
       — Не представляете, как мне приятно слышать это, мой король, ведь я уверен в вашей доброте и справедливости. Думать, что ваши приказы были так жестоки, для меня сплошная мука. Но раз не вы, то кто же?  
  
       — И я хотел бы знать. Тебя допрашивала стража?   
  
       — Ванда — чуткий и внимательный лекарь, мой король. Она оберегала меня от лишних разговоров. Я всё ещё чувствую слабость.   
  
       — Здесь не было никого, кроме неё?   
  
       — И пары моих слуг.   
  
       Раанд задумчиво помолчал, сложил руки за спиной и огляделся.  
  
       — Ты можешь сказать, кто именно был замешан в этом? Кто-то из совета? Министр? Или же ты видел только стражу, которую мы не можем найти?  
  
       Афель-Эйра опустил взгляд, поглаживая пальцы одной руки и комкая одеяло. Весь его вид говорил о том, что у него есть предположение и даже больше, но он боится озвучить мысли.  
  
       — Мой король, мои слова не смогут доказать вину того эльфа, что замешан в этом. Я знаю, он найдёт способ обеспечить себя неопровержимыми доказательствами невиновности, — сокрушённо признался Афель. — Но даже если он испугается вашей власти, то ко мне он проникнется ещё большей ненавистью, и тогда уйти от неё в третий раз мне не удастся.   
  
       — Некоторое время назад ты желал смерти, а теперь боишься её? — усмехнулся Раанд и прошёл к открытому окну.  
  
       — Для меня подчиниться чьей-то воле, кроме вашей, мучение...  
  
       — Назови мне имя, — настойчиво отрезал Раанд, не поворачиваясь в сторону постели, и некоторое время провёл в заполненной нерешимостью тишине.  
  
       — Иррих-лиф.  
  
       Король шумно вдохнул, припоминая, что Иррих на собраниях был самым шумным, когда дело касалось решения судьбы Афель-Эйра. Третий советник считал человека недостойным королевской защиты даже в свете последних событий. Мозаика складывалась превосходно.  
  
       — Ванда! — громко окликнул стоящую за дверью паучиху Раанд, и та мгновенно оказалась в комнате. — Афель-Эйра всё ещё не отошёл от болезни. Никого не пускай сюда. Ни души, Ванда. Афель-Эйра также не должен покидать своих покоев до моего разрешения... И сама надолго не уходи.  
  
       Король уловил непонимание в глазах врача, но та вдруг очнулась и чересчур низко поклонилась, выражая крайнюю благодарность за понимание.   
  
       — К слову, мной было дано некоторое обещание: первый, кто укажет на самовольного наглеца, будет вознаграждён пребыванием в составе нового совета. Поздравляю, Афель-Эйра, с новой должностью первого советника.   
  
       Молчание заставило Раанда лишь убедиться, что впечатление произведено верное, и, когда он покинул комнату, Афель ещё несколько минут неотрывно следил за дверью со страхом быть обманутым или высмеянным за излишнюю доверчивость. Ванда же не выглядела такой поражённой, она скорее была рада за хорошего друга, ожидая праздничного настроения, только резкая смена отношения правителя к фавориту предыдущего короля не могла так запросто быть принятой тем, кто уже смирился со своей печальной участью.   
  
       Человек медленно перевёл на неё обескураженный взгляд, застыв на несколько мгновений, а затем схватился за голову.  
  
       — Ванда, я опять брежу. У меня жар?   
  
       — С вами всё в порядке.   
  
       — Нет-нет, мне показалось...   
  
       — Вам не показалось!  
  
       — Нет, не может быть, это всё болезнь, она сводит меня с ума.  
  
       — Король разрешил вам стать членом нового совета! Это же такая замечательная новость, Афель-Эйра-лиф.   
  
       — Мне нужно поспать.  
  
       Афель лёг под одеяло целиком и накрыл голову подушкой. Ванда хотела растормошить его, взбодрить и успокоить, но вдруг подумала, что в происходящее человек должен поверить сам. В закрытое окно стучал дождь.  
  


***

  
  
       Афель-Эйра одним движением приподнял лёгкую занавеску и в закатных лучах солнца увидел, как слуги заканчивают с украшением двора. Музыканты уже настраивали инструменты, а на стол выносили всевозможные яства, от одной мысли о которых у человека ныл живот в желании попробовать что-нибудь. Ему порядком надоели оздоровительные завтраки, обеды и ужины, запиваемые различными травяными настойками.   
  
       Когда король запретил выходить из комнаты, Афель-Эйра даже не думал, что всё взаправду. С одной стороны, это лишь подтверждало серьёзность сказанных тогда слов, в том числе и про должность первого советника, с другой, Афелю смертельно требовалось выйти из дворца к своей гостье, что только раз в месяц приходила к нему, ни от кого не скрываясь. Но Ванда держала оборону. Она по завещанию Раанда не отходила от человека ни на шаг, изредка отлучаясь куда-то по своим делам и вскоре возвращаясь, чтобы занять наблюдательный пост.   
  
       Афель понимал её, но в то же время страстно желал спуститься вниз на пару минут, а затем вновь вернуться в комнату. Длительные уговоры не действовали на упрямую мать, воспитавшую двух дочерей и знающую все лазейки для достижения целей. Хотя человеку давно уже шёл двадцать девятый год, его она так же могла раскусить, как своих детей.  
  
       — Ванда, прошу тебя, эта встреча важна для меня. Если я не выйду, то случится что-нибудь нехорошее.   
  
       — Вам стоит исполнить волю короля, Афель-Эйра-лиф. Если он узнает, не поздоровится ни мне, ни вам. Поймите и меня тоже.  
  
       — Всю вину я возьму на себя: мне не привыкать. Ванда, милая, всего минута!   
  
       Паучиха вздохнула и задумалась, сложив пальцы в замок. Она просидела так некоторое время и в итоге сдалась под напором такого обаятельного и внушающего доверие человека.  
  
       Афель-Эйра пообещал быть как можно скорее и не попасться королю на глаза. Он выскользнул из комнаты, оглядевшись, и быстрым шагом направился ко входу во дворец, что вёл к домикам прислуги. Жизнь перенеслась из здания на улицу, это помогло Афелю пробраться незамеченным. Даже лёгкие шаги отдавались эхом в пустых коридорах, такая поразительная слышимость играла на руку: от любых посторонних глаз можно было скрыться. Несколько мгновений спустя Афель уже открывал маленькую дверь для прислуги.  
  
       За ней стояла Фа-Эйра, способная пройти через арку в полный рост. Она, уловив настроение открывшего ей человека, посмотрела по сторонам и осторожно вошла.  
  
       — Что-то не так? — спросила девушка тихо и схватилась за меч, тщательно скрытый плащом.  
  
       — Нам надо скорее подняться ко мне в комнату.  
  
       — Он до сих пор злится на тебя? После всего, что произошло? — хотела возмутиться Фа-Эйра, но её короткими несильными толчками заставили идти в сторону лестниц. Всё оставшееся время она молчала, и Афель-Эйра уже ликовал, но, вывернув из-за поворота, едва не расшиб лбом королевский нос.   
  
       — Ах, мой король, — испуганно выдал Афель и чуть согнулся в робком и нерешительном поклоне, не ожидая от себя такого жеста. Он понимал, что сейчас подставляет не только себя, но и Ванду, отчего захотел вдруг стать невидимкой. Король выглядел хмуро.  
  
       — Тебе, кажется, приказано ждать в своих покоях моего разрешения выйти, — сощурился Раанд, будто пытаясь выловить из памяти тот момент и припомнить, правильно ли удалось изъясниться. Сердце будто упало, отчего в теле пробудилась память о недавней пытке ледяной водой: стало невыразимо холодно.  
  
       — Нижайше прошу прощения за своё поведение, просто моя сестра пришла сюда, чтобы отдать мне... — Афель скосил взгляд на гостью, и та сложила указательный и большой палец в кольцо, — ягоды. Она знает о моей болезни и хорошо разбирается в лечебных свойствах различных растений...  
  
       — Мне всё равно, зачем она здесь. Не думай, что теперь тебе всё дозволено, Афель-Эйра. Ты по-прежнему не вызываешь у меня симпатии, не зазнавайся! Твоё счастье, нет времени разбираться с вами: на этот раз я забуду о твоём неповиновении. Впредь не пропускай мои приказы мимо ушей! Иди к себе, — король вскинул подбородок и прошёл мимо отчего-то вздохнувшего с облегчением Афеля, но вдруг остановился. — И чтобы её я больше здесь не видел.   
  
       — Не увидишь, козёл, — прошипела Фа-Эйра, когда Раанд ушёл, и надела тканевый мешочек с рунами, чтобы тут же получить лёгкий толчок от брата.  
  
       — Ты можешь говорить это хотя бы после того, как используешь амулет?   
  
       — То есть содержание тебя не смущает? — удивилась Фа-Эйра и, рассмеявшись, последовала за смущённым Афелем.   
  
       Афель-Эйра рассказал Ванде, что был замечен королём, и та сначала побледнела, пока рассказ не дошёл до той части, где человеку на первый раз оплошность простили. Паучиха не могла унять своих переживаний, ведь врач не советник, чтобы ставить в особое положение, и Афель успокаивал её до самого вечера. Вскоре Ванда согласилась уйти к себе, в соседнюю комнату, на радость утомлённого хозяина покоев. В тот же миг, как дверь открылась, чтобы выпустить паучиху, внутрь пробралась маленькая чёрная фигура и бросилась прямо на огромную постель, подпрыгнувшую от напора.  
  
       — Уже всё? — спросил Афель-Эйра, мягко опустившись там же и полотенцем вытирая мокрые волосы сестры, такие же чёрные, как и у него самого.  
  
       — Какая штука эти бани! — счастливо протянула Фа-Эйра, блаженно закрыв глаза, и села ровно. — Хоть и не поплескаешься, как в речке, но так тепло!   
  
       — Жаль, что ты не можешь жить со мной, ты бы могла ходить туда хоть каждый день.   
  
       — Жаль, — с осознанием, но без тоски повторила девушка и чуть откинулась назад. Её волосы Афель тут же перебрал пальцами, а затем взял в руки лёгкий гребень. Фа могла сидеть так до самого утра, не шевелясь и даже умудрившись уснуть, но даже подремать ей пока не хотелось, ведь в голове вертелось столько новостей и историй, что тратить время на сон казалось кощунством.  
  
       — Представляешь, недавно я спасла русалку, — начала она бодро. Её брат входил в тот ограниченный круг близких, кому можно было рассказать абсолютно обо всём.   
  
       — Русалку?   
  
       — Да! Красивая такая, золотая, как рыбки в королевском пруду. Они хотели отвезти её в порт, откуда отбывал корабль, но я испортила их планы.   
  
       — И как же?   
  
       — Сломала им повозку. Они проторчали в лесу до утра, и корабль ушёл, следующий должен был прийти только через неделю.  
  
       — Ты помогла русалке вернуться в море?   
  
       — Нет. Я хотела, но  _он_ поймал меня. И сильно отругал за то, что вмешиваюсь в их дела. А как ты бы поступил, увидев, что невинное существо везут на чёрный рынок?.. Не отвечай мне. В общем, мне не разрешили, но потом я случайно увидела, как двое несут русалку из восточного города на том острове, а потом отпускают в море.   
  
       — Люди?   
  
       — Кентавр и наг. И знаешь, что самое интересное в этой истории?   
  
       — Что же?   
  
       Фа-Эйра медленно выдохнула. Она хотела рассказать много интересного: что русалка была одета в потрясающие шелка, как обнимал её кентавр, нежно и заботливо; но всё же один факт не давал ей покоя.  
  
       — Это был королевский корабль. И я слышала, что они говорили про королевские приказы...  
  
       Афель-Эйра застыл, остановив руку с гребнем, а затем как ни в чём не бывало продолжил.  
  
       — Может, ты что-то не так поняла?   
  
       — Нет! Правда, так и было. Я хорошо слышала и видела всё.  
  
       — Давай не будем об этом. Даже если всё так, как ты говоришь, я не в силах что-то изменить. Не в моей власти мой король.   
  
       — Но...  
  
       — Хватит, Фа-Эйра.  
  
       Они замолчали. Комната не освещалась даже свечой, которую Афель не успел зажечь за всё то время, пока успокаивал Ванду, а затем приводил в порядок волосы сестры. Полумрак разбавлялся светом полной луны и огней с улицы. Через открытое окно врывался весёлый шум праздника, особенно музыка, которую исполнял находящийся ближе всего к комнате оркестр.   
  
       — В честь чего они гуляют?   
  
       — Король заключил мир со страной, которая не хотела сотрудничать с его отцом долгое время.   
  
       — Достижение! — иронично фыркнула Фа-Эйра и резво повернулась к брату лицом. Тот прижал к себе мокрый гребень и с непониманием проследил за вспыхнувшей искрой в тёмно-карих глазах младшей сестры. — Почему ты не там? Ты же любишь праздники.  
  
       — Почему? — переспросил, будто у самого себя, Афель. — Ты же слышала, король запретил мне покидать покои.  
  
       — А ещё меня здесь быть не должно. Но я здесь, — передёрнула плечами Фа и сползла с кровати, направляясь к большому платиновому шкафу. — У тебя есть маски?   
  
       — Маски? — вновь, словно передразнивая, пробормотал Афель-Эйра с пониманием, к чему все эти вопросы, и так же поднялся. — Ты хочешь отправить меня туда?   
  
       — Если нет, ты можешь спрятать лицо за вуалью, — девушка вытащила расшитый золотом красный халат с длинными рукавами и тут же откинула его в сторону. — Не то.  
  
       В шкафу было много вещей, и все эти вещи оказывались на полу, а затем — в руках Афеля, бережно убирающего дорогие одежды на кровать. Фа чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, роясь в чужом шкафу, но её брат не препятствовал этому, ощущая, что какая-то частичка его души страстно желает посетить этот праздник. Как давно он не танцевал под грубый стук барабанов и мелодичные флейты! С тех самых пор, как король стал чувствовать свою болезнь слишком сильно, чтобы проводить званые вечера. И воспоминания о тех днях захлёстывали не совсем окрепшего, но наполненного энергией Афель-Эйра.  
  
       — Ого! — воскликнула Фа-Эйра и вытащила длинный красный платок, а за ним — такой же, но прозрачнее и меньше. — Держи, — она освободила руки и опустилась на колени перед сундуком, по привычке бормоча что-то. Жизнь в уединении научила её говорить с самой собой. — Вот!   
  
       Чтобы вытащить найденное украшение, ей понадобилось отойти на несколько шагов назад. Серебряный эсклаваж — соединённые тонкой цепью браслеты на запястье и плечо, связанные с единым обручем, крепящимся на шее — блестел и казался достаточно звонким, что особенно было важно для танца. Афель помнил, как это украшение ему в подарок преподнёс король ещё десять лет назад, когда его любимый человек только учился танцам.   
  
       — Я не знаю, Фа, это слишком смело для того, кто совсем недавно едва не умер и только поэтому получил прощение короля, — с нотой сомнения напомнил Афель, тихо опустившись на свободный от одежды край кровати. Невесомое касание пальцами дорогой ткани заставляло его улыбаться, хотя на душе было тяжело от предстоящего обмана. Он понимал, что сестру не переубедить.  
  
       — Нужно чем-то закрыть твою спину, — задумчиво произнесла Фа-Эйра, проигнорировав обращённые к ней слова. — Придётся волосы распустить. Там уже не так светло, да и в танце незаметно будет. Ты чего сидишь? — опомнилась она и оглянулась. — У нас мало времени.  
  


***

  
  
       Раанд приподнял пустой бокал, тут же наполненный золотым вином, и наклонил голову, касаясь виском кулака. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не уснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, а как ему приходилось бороться с зевотой! Вечер затянулся, и король, привыкший к чёткому распорядку дня, в том числе раннему отходу ко сну, уже устал, но правила этикета не позволяли так запросто уходить с тщательно организованного праздника.   
  
       — Ваше величество, танцовщицы прибыли, — шепнул лакей, и Раанд вздохнул.  
  
       — Замечательно, — равнодушно пробормотал он, выпрямился и пригубил вина, надеясь, что от этого взбодрится.   
  
       Музыка зазвучала ещё громче, не давая чуть опьянённому алкоголем сознанию углубляться в сон, и король обратил всё своё внимание на почти оголённых танцовщиц, выжидающих нужного момента. Их украшения звенели от каждого движения рукой или бедром, лёгкие белые одежды развевались от резких поворотов и прыжков, но это не могло помочь Раанду прочувствовать праздничную атмосферу настолько, чтобы не моргать так медленно.  
  
       Эльфийки сливались в одно белое пятно, и даже разные цвет волос, рост и комплекция их не спасали. Движения стали повторятся и вовсе наскучили. Раанд взмахнул рукой, музыка не оборвалась, но танцовщицы смиренно поклонились и исчезли.   
  
       — Кто их выбирал? — обратился король к стоявшему рядом советнику.  
  
       — Ваш покорный слуга, ваше величество, — заволновался тот. — Я не угодил вам?   
  
       — В следующий раз этим будет заниматься кто угодно, кроме тебя, — пробормотал Раанд, закрыв губы бокалом.   
  
       — Е-есть ещё кое-кто, — поспешил оправдаться в глазах повелителя советник. — Позволите?   
  
       Король кивнул, пусть уже не хотел ни на кого смотреть. Ему вдруг подумалось, что если все развлечения исчерпают себя, то праздник сразу же всем надоест и его можно будет окончить.   
  
       Раанд сел поудобнее на троне, глядя сверху вниз на происходящее, и удивился, когда перед ним на окружённой подданными площадке возник только один танцовщик. Появилось чувство знакомое, будто далёкое воспоминание из детства, стёртое годами, но имеющее общие очертания. Впрочем, оно не казалось слишком необычным: сколько Раанду удалось повидать праздников за свою жизнь? Так уж сложилось, что его отец слишком любил весь этот шум и энергию, которую дарили ему гости.  
  
       Танцовщик поклонился в знак уважения и, даже не выждав нужной мелодии, сделал взмах рукой и слегка присел. Красная ткань, закреплённая на бёдрах металлическим поясом, взметнулась будто от сильного прыжка. С этого момента ритм танцовщику задавали не громкие барабаны со сцены, а звон собственных украшений. Раанд подался вперёд, увлечённый то плавными, то резкими движениями артиста, чьё лицо скрывалось под вуалью. Перед ним горел красный огонь, взметающий искры к самому небу. Серебряная цепь в свете фонарей сверкала, норовя ослепить зрителей, что вылавливали каждый момент, когда лёгкая, но почти непрозрачная ткань приподнималась, оголяя кожу на бедре, и вновь скрывала стройные сильные ноги танцовщика. Король сильно сжал веки и мотнул головой в страхе понять, что эмоции от происходящего просто усилены хмельным вином и на самом деле в танце нет ничего завораживающего. Подданные разделяли чувства правителя, поражённо раскрывая рты, но многие из них удивлялись больше не танцу, а ощущению навязчивой ностальгии.  
  
       Сильный порыв ветра, не ожидаемый никем, заставил артиста остановиться и повернуться к главному виновнику торжества спиной. Плечи танцовщика дрогнули, и он, рассеяно поклонившись, растворился в толпе. Раанд подскочил на месте.   
  
       — Ваше величество? — подал голос советник и замолчал.  
  
       — Мне нужно отойти. Продолжай вечер.  
  
       Король спустился с платформы, на которой возвышался его трон, и огляделся. Прикинув, в какую сторону сбежал артист, он ловко пробрался сквозь жаждущую внимания толпу. Ему удалось выйти к менее плотному участку, но вокруг было темно и пусто. Раанд поджал губы и выбрал направление наугад. Впереди уже виднелось искусственное озеро, заселённое рыбками и лилиями. Свет от луны великолепно рассеивался водной гладью — здесь казалось светлее.   
  
       Раанд сощурился и вдалеке, на другом берегу, увидел две фигуры. Чёткие движения позволяли с точностью сказать, что там, на противоположной стороне, был искомый танцовщик, который даже без музыки двигался словно сказочный дух, а рядом с ним — существо чуть поменьше, лишённое такой же грации, однако излучающее неимоверную энергию.   
  
       Темнота скрывала их почти полностью, позволяя увидеть лишь общие очертания и блеск серебряных украшений. Король наблюдал заворожённо без малейшего желания знать, кто же танцевал на другом берегу. Эта тайна согревала его изнутри.  
  
       Ветер вновь едва не сбил опьянённого алкоголем и танцем Раанда с ног, и тот услышал короткий возглас перед тем, как поймал бледно-красную вуаль. Фигуры на противоположной стороне исчезли вместе с ветром, не вписывающимся в тёплую летнюю ночь. Король поднёс ткань к лицу, и аромат цветочных масел одурманил его сильнее вина. Очарованный и уставший, он вдруг вспомнил, что с детства хотел влюбиться в нечто такое же волшебное и, тем не менее, реальное, как скрытая темнотой ночи фигура на другом берегу.


	4. Chapter 4

       Зал совета вновь наполнился движением и разговорами. Пока в комнате не было короля, старые эльфы, встречающиеся теперь так редко, обменивались новостями и не скрывали крайнее беспокойство о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Пренебрегать словами молодого и решительного правителя никто не смел, отчего каждый считал своей святой обязанностью нагнетать ужас на соседа.   
  
       Когда двери распахнулись, советники разом замолчали, повскакивали со своих мест с приветственным поклоном и заинтересованно уставились на прибывшего короля. К их огромному удивлению, того сопровождал никто иной как Афель-Эйра, своим внешним видом опровергающий все слухи о собственной скорой смерти. Члены совета проследили взглядом за правителем, пытаясь сделать вид, будто совершенно не удивлены человеку.  
  
       — Начать я хочу с важной новости, — произнёс Раанд и одним движением приказал сесть. — Я обещал, что соберу новый совет, и я не бросаю своих слов на ветер. Сначала мне казалось, будет лучше сменить лишь нескольких, но события, произошедшие не так давно, заставили меня вернуться к первоначальному плану, — объявил король и по лицам заседающих понял, что те переполнены желанием обсудить сказанное и тем более возразить. — Я делаю это, — произнёс он прежде, чем это случилось, — из интересов государства, а не личной неприязни к вам или кому бы то ни было ещё. Мне нужны эльфы, которые действительно помогают принимать решения, а не соглашаются с королём из вежливости. Я долго думал над тем, кто же более всего подходит на эту роль, но, к вашему счастью, пока на примете у меня не много персон, которым я доверяю, только поэтому на некоторый срок я откладывал выбор. Сейчас я готов представить вам нового первого советника. Афель-Эйра.  
  
       По гнетущей тишине, заполнившей зал, стало понятно настроение собравшихся эльфов. Они оживлённо переглядывались, в их лицах читалось возмущённое недоумение, но вскоре один из них догадался хлопнуть в ладоши. Короткий шелест аплодисментов оборвался, едва король вновь начал говорить.  
  
       — Я возлагаю на Афель-Эйра не только большую ответственность, но также право определить второго советника по своему усмотрению, — король повернул голову в сторону стоящего рядом человека. — Ты можешь выбрать кого угодно, будь то эльф, человек или даже русалка с тёмных глубин моря. Я могу дать тебе всего пару дней на размышления.  
  
       — Не нужно, мой король, — улыбнулся Афель, не смутившись пристальному, недовольному и чуть завистливому взгляду присутствующих. — Я уже бывал на заседаниях совета прежде и могу сказать, что нынешний первый советник ничем не хуже меня. Нельзя построить новое на руинах старого, мой король, поэтому я предлагаю достопочтенного Бартея-лиф.   
  
       Раанд обратил внимание на обрадованного советника, который действительно не хвастался таким же радикальным консерватизмом, как остальные старые эльфы. Афель был прав: набрать совет из одних юнцов, считающих всё древнее неправильным и достойным уничтожения, так же невыгодно, как оставлять стариков, настроенных решительно против перемен. Король мельком глянул на человека и успел подумать, что не зря оставил того в живых, ведь идеи Афель-Эйра действительно несли смысл.   
  
       — Я принимаю твой выбор. Бартей, с этого дня ты назначаешься вторым советником.  
  
       — Это честь для меня, ваше величество — знать, что мне доверяют, — стараясь сдерживать радость, громко произнёс Бартей и от волнения поклонился целых два раза.  
  
       — Благодари Афель-Эйра за свою новую должность, — снисходительно улыбнулся Раанд и окинул взглядом оставшийся совет. Он особенно внимательно пригляделся к Ирриху, что казался очень недовольным: его руки тряслись, веки дрожали, а грудь часто вздымалась. Предположение, что именно этот эльф хотел сжить Афеля со свету, лишь укреплялось, однако король пока не хотел принимать меры. Пусть всё случившееся правда, доказательств не было. Казнить даже бывшего члена совета из-за пустых подозрений не позволял страх накликать на себя гнев жителей, также это подорвёт авторитет молодого и неопытного правителя и приведёт в лучшем случае к недовольству. Раанд пока не знал, как можно вывести Ирриха на чистую воду, и его приманкой служил лишь Афель-Эйра. Тот факт, что человек снова стал советником вопреки всем попыткам изжить его, должен был распалить гнев нахального эльфа и заставить того действовать вновь. Не будет Афеля — не будет свидетеля. Главное, не выпускать обоих из поля зрения.  
  
       — Вы верно служили моему отцу, из уважения к нему я не буду казнить вас и сажать в тюрьмы. Вы можете быть спокойны за свою жизнь и жизнь своих семей, теперь ваша святая обязанность — унести государственные тайны с собой в могилу, иначе публичное сожжение покажется вам гуманным. С этого момента я распускаю совет. Двухмесячное жалование вы сможете получить в течение двух недель, после чего будете обязаны покинуть дворец. Кроме тебя, Бартей, должность сохраняется за тобой. Свободны.  
  
       Уволенные советники поднялись и, поклонившись с омрачёнными от известий лицами, покинули зал. Раанд откинулся на кресле, закрыв глаза, будто сделал что-то великое и тяжёлое, он чувствовал необъяснимое самодовольство лишь от того, что решил судьбу пятерых душ всего за пару минут. Так случилось и с наложницами, и почти случилось с человеком.  
  
       — Почему ты не уходишь? — спросил король у стоявшего всё это время позади кресла Афель-Эйра, и тот чуть склонил голову.  
  
       — Если позволите, я бы хотел поговорить с вами, мой король.   
  
       — О чём же? — заинтересованно спросил Раанд и обернулся к новому советнику.   
  
       — Об Иррихе-лиф, — робко произнёс человек.   
  
       — Ты хочешь знать, почему я ничего не предпринимаю?   
  
       — Нет, это в вашей воле. Меня лишь беспокоят его мотивы. Хотел ли он просто избавиться от меня или получить место рядом с вами? Это не даёт мне покоя. Если же причиной окажется моё первое предположение, то в этом не будет ничего плохого, но страх, что вы, мой король, можете пострадать, снедает меня.   
  
       — Ты мнительный, Афель-Эйра, — усмехнулся Раанд, поднявшись с места, — и я почему-то рад этому. Твои страхи имеют место быть, поэтому мне нужно кое-что разъяснить. Иррих останется во дворце ещё на некоторое время и сможет делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Как думаешь, станет ли он продолжать своё дело или превратится в тихую мышь?   
  
       — Советники не так стары, чтобы получать королевскую денежную помощь, особенно Иррих-лиф. Ему нужно прожить ещё десяток лет, чтобы оформить себя как пожилого эльфа, а это значит, ему нужна работа. Советники почти всю жизнь занимались помощью в решении государственных вопросов и вряд ли так легко найдут занятие, которое смогут делать хорошо и получать за него деньги. Я знаю их и с уверенностью могу сказать, что будет трудно, но каждый из них имеет свой талант и сможет найти ему применение. Только... Думаю, Иррих-лиф предпочёл бы войти в новый совет, ведь это легче, а лень, к сожалению, взяла над ним вверх уже очень давно.  
  
       — Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — внимательно выслушав мысли первого советника, напомнил ему Раанд.  
  
       — И то, и другое, мой король. Он сделает всё тихо, на это у него есть острый ум. Недаром те кентавры, что увели меня в подвалы, теперь сквозь землю провалились. Я думаю, Иррих-лиф позаботился об этом.  
  
       — Мне нравится, что я не вижу в твоих мыслях ничего личного даже после всех несчастий, которые принёс тебе Иррих, — король взглянул на собеседника из-под прикрытых век и хитро улыбнулся, — и что твои рассуждения совпадают с моими. Я хочу поймать Ирриха, но на это у меня всего пара недель, затем, безнаказанный, он будет отправлен на свой родной остров к семье. Что ты можешь сказать по этому поводу?   
  
       — Мысли о его возможных злодеяниях ввергают меня в уныние. Вы хотите поймать его? Могу я помочь в этом?   
  
       — Только ты и можешь, Афель-Эйра. Я расскажу тебе позже, а пока можешь быть свободен, — Раанд положил руку на плечо советника и крепко сжал, глядя прямо в доверчивые светло-карие глаза.   
  
       — Да, мой король, — довольный от оказанной чести, произнёс Афель и удалился.  
  
       Раанд ещё некоторое время побыл в зале совещаний, погружённый в свои раздумья. Он признавался, что по большей части разрешил человеку стать советником, чтобы окончательно вывести из себя наглого Ирриха и вынудить того действовать. Если им двигала чистая неприязнь, то очень скоро Афель-Эйра снова попадёт под прицел и станет отличной приманкой. Пострадает ли он в результате этой игры — совсем неважно, важнее было знать, что власть не утечёт из рук Раанда, желавшего её так долго.   
  


***

  
  
       В покоях после обеда стало оживлённо. Тяжёлый горячий воздух не мешал двум энергичным паучихам разбирать вещи, привезённые с собой, и раскладывать их на всех свободных поверхностях. Афель-Эйра едва узнавал свою кровать во время набегов портних и порой даже терялся, забывая, какая ткань только что скрыла его привычную одежду после примерки новой.  
  
       — Посмотрите на это, посмотрите, — вновь начала паучиха, приподняв красный материал с вышитыми на нём багровыми розами. — Это новое-преновое. Вчера соткали!  
  
       — Есть такая же с синими цветами, — толкнулась другая, схватив голубую ткань.   
  
       Сёстры-ткачихи зло переглянулись, сражаясь за внимание постоянного клиента, но не позволяли себе крупных ссор в королевском дворце. Они были достаточно сдержанными, когда дело касалось семейных разборок, но их синие глаза сверкали, когда речь заходила о новых тканях, а короткие волосы под цвет радужки колыхались от быстрых и резких движений. Афель знал их товар достаточно долго и давно перестал доверять другим портным и ткачам.  
  
       — У меня уже много красного, — задумчиво проговорил Афель-Эйра, приняв красную ткань из рук Марико, отчего её сестра мгновенно наполнилась самодовольством.  
  
       — Тогда посмотрите голубую! Вам идёт голубой цвет, — не растерялась Норико, протягивая постоянному клиенту материал.  
  
       — Ему всё идёт, — встряла Фа-Эйра, сидящая на полу у обеденного столика и доедающая фрукты. Амулет висел у неё на шее и обеспечивал спокойствие, не давая двум резвым паучихам обнаружить нежданного наблюдателя. Афель хотел бы ответить, но портнихи сочли бы его ненормальным.  
  
       — Красный тоже идёт!  
  
       — Но у Афель-Эйра-лиф уже много красного!   
  
       — Ну и что?   
  
       — А то!  
  
       — Есть что-нибудь тёмно-синее? — поспешил разнять сестёр Афель-Эйра, и те мгновенно кинулись к своим вещам. Они выудили из мешка атласный материал нужного цвета, блестящий и переливающийся.  
  
       — О, замечательно, — Афель подошёл ближе и прикоснулся к ткани. — Вот этот... И что-то белое... Лёгкое, желательно матовое. Подол и рукава покороче в этот раз: говорят, до осени будет жарко. Пояс тоже белый, сделайте так, чтобы концы расширялись. И вышивку... Думаю, синие цветы подойдут.  
  
       — Все сделаем в лучшем виде! Раздевайтесь, Афель-Эйра-лиф!  
  
       Человек, изумлённый просьбой, убрал пальцы от собственных губ. Привычка делать так у него появилась давно и обострялась в периоды задумчивости.  
  
       — Зачем? — недоумённо спросил он.  
  
       — После болезни вы так похудели, Афель-Эйра-лиф, — пояснила Марико, и её сестра резво закивала. — Нам нужно снять мерки повторно.   
  
       Они двинулись в сторону Афеля, что отступил на шаг назад от блестящих синих глаз, в которых плескался азарт. Он давно заметил, что девушки к нему неравнодушны, но после всего произошедшего бдительность ослабил, по крайней мере, с ними. Не успел человек опомниться, его домашний халат уже стягивали.  
  
       — Может, я хотя бы сам это сделаю? — неловко рассмеялся Афель-Эйра, не способный препятствовать ловким пальцам паучих.   
  
       — Зачем вам напрягаться?   
  
       — Вы ещё слабы после болезни.  
  
       — Мы же вас любим. Мы аккуратно.   
  
       — Так бы и съели вас.  
  
       Фа-Эйра усмехнулась и поставила огрызок яблока на стол. Ей не очень хотелось смотреть на обнажённого брата, но его положительные эмоции поднимали настроение. Она помнила то время, когда Афель едва сдерживал всю свою боль, улыбаясь через силу и буквально сквозь слёзы. Смерть короля, как бы грубо это не звучало, обрадовала девушку, теперь она действительно не видела в глазах брата ни страха, ни отчаяния, пусть нынешний король тоже не отличался добротой и нежностью. Фа взглянула на чужую спину, скрытую длинными волосами, и отвернулась, не в силах остановить плохие воспоминания.  
  
       — Пойдём ко мне? — спросила она, когда паучихи отстали от Афель-Эйра, делая пометки. Он обернулся к ней и с улыбкой кивнул.  
  
       Марико и Норико ушли довольные, и через некоторое время Афель переоделся, выбрав вещи больше практичные, чем красивые. В небольшую корзину он сложил оставшиеся фрукты и перед уходом наказал слугам убрать комнату и, если король будет спрашивать, доложить, что советнику пришлось срочно уйти к сестре.   
  
       Они покинули дворец, свободно миновав стражу, что всего неделю назад было непозволительной роскошью для Афель-Эйра. Раанд снял запрет на следующий день после праздника, и человек долго переживал, не догадался ли король, кто был танцовщиком на вечере, но молчание и отсутствие каких-либо взглядов в его сторону наконец смогли успокоить тревожную душу Афеля.  
  
       Лес быстро вырос на пути двоих, Фа-Эйра обернулась, сильно обогнав брата и решив его подождать, а затем вновь двинулась в чащу. Высокие липы и ясени помогали спрятаться от палящего летнего солнца, а из-за прошедших дождей в воздухе витала сырость и древесный аромат, заставляющий дышать глубоко и медленно.   
  
       Чем дальше они уходили, тем меньше Афель-Эйра узнавал места. Он часто навещал сестру, но они всегда выбирали разные тропы, извилистые и непредсказуемые. Когда ему было шестнадцать, Афель решил добраться самостоятельно, и лес не хотел впускать незнакомца, сбивая с ног ветром, бросая под ноги поваленные деревья и скидывая на голову шишки. Вскоре мальчишка сдался, привалившись к огромному буку, чтобы затем увидеть в нём великий серебряный дуб.   
  
       Фа ловко перескакивала через ямы и кочки, огибала деревья и будто что-то искала, зная, где то находится. Афель кое-как поспевал за ней каждый раз, но не окликал с осознанием, что так только помешает. Его ноги промокали в лужах, пачкались в пыли и путались в сухой траве и листьях. Белый снег падал на его чёрные волосы звёздами с вершин кедров и сосен и затем таял от тёплого весеннего солнца. Он шёл, боясь потерять сестру из виду в сумеречном полумраке, и вскоре с облегчением заметил маленький дом.  
  
       Фа-Эйра уже распахнула незапертую дверь и влетела внутрь.   
  
       — Я чуть не потерялся, — как всегда произнёс Афель-Эйра, перешагнув через порог и поставив корзинку на стол. Привыкший жить в роскоши королевского замка, он также трепетно относился и к бедным деревянным домикам, сохраняя в душе не самые приятные и вместе с тем дорогие воспоминания из детства.   
  
       Здесь стены были ничем не отделаны: изнутри они смотрелись точно так же, как снаружи, и торчащий между брёвен мох от невесомого прикосновения чуть осыпался на дощатый пол. Слева от входа располагалась каменная печь с полатями, застеленными дорогим постельным бельём — единственным вкладом Афеля — справа же находился маленький обеденный стол на двоих, полка с двумя книжками и большим количеством склянок. Вся стена в этом месте оказалась увешена различными сухими травами. Под ногами скрипнула дверца в погреб, и Афель-Эйра отошёл в сторону. Домик пропитался уютом.  
  
       — Хочешь чай? — радушно предложила Фа, разжигая в печке огонь. — Листья жёлтых ягод уже высохли, аромат потрясающий. Это, конечно, не высокогорный королевский Анаис, собранный в полнолуние омытыми святой водой руками эльфийских девственниц, но тоже очень вкусно.  
  
       — Нет, спасибо. Уже достаточно того, что я здесь.   
  
       — Если ты отказываешься из вежливости, брось это.  
  
       — Я правда не хочу, — рассмеялся Афель и присел на стул. — На самом деле я хотел попросить у тебя тот отвар, что ты дала мне в темнице.   
  
       — Из сонной травы? Прости, её было мало, и я всю использовала.   
  
       — А есть ещё что-то против яда?   
  
       — Не такое сильное. Сейчас принесу, — задумчиво пробормотала Фа-Эйра и, подняв деревянный люк, спустилась в подвал. Вскоре оттуда показалась изящная рука, поставившая на пол баночку с синеватой жидкостью, и вновь исчезла. Перед погребом выстроилась цепочка из трёх склянок, и хозяйка дома села на край, свесив ноги вниз, в прохладный сырой подпол.   
  
       — Это из чернильной розы, яд в ней растворяется и перестаёт действовать, но это только когда знаешь, сколько его было. Нальёшь чуть меньше — толку не будет, чуть больше — придётся лечиться уже от этого отвара. Чернильная роза сама по себе ядовита. Так, это... Это сок зелёной ягоды, эффект как от сонной травы, только, ну... не уснуть заставляет, а очень слабит. Зато эффективно. И порошок из кривых грибов. Насыпают обычно в еду, вкус отбивает напрочь, но и от яда ни следа. А тебе зачем? — поинтересовалась Фа-Эйра, увлечённая своими настойками и травами.  
  
       — Король переизбирает совет. Он назначил меня первым советником, и Ирриху-лиф это очень не понравилось.  
  
       — Это тот, у кого я видела все те травы, которых даже у меня нет? — испугалась Фа и закрыла погреб, водружая склянки на стол. — С доступом в любые уголки пространства и разные миры я не могу найти кое-каких растений, потому что их просто больше не существует. Их уничтожили, но в высушенном состоянии они хранятся долгое время. Думаешь, снова захочет тебя отравить?   
  
       — Вряд ли Иррих-лиф станет повторяться, но я не хочу рисковать. Если честно, его гнев приводит меня в ужас. Предчувствия нехорошие.  
  
       — А этот осёл ничего не сделал? Ты же рассказал ему.  
  
       — Даже так, у нас нет доказательств. Никто мне не поверит, многие считают меня колдуном, который приворожил предыдущего короля. Во дворце стало больше стражи, хотя с первого взгляда это не заметно. Если что-то случится, увидят они, и тогда точно не будет сомнений, что Иррих-лиф затевает недоброе.  
  
       Фа-Эйра задумалась, наклонив голову в сторону и уставившись в пустоту.  
  
       — Хочешь сказать, король просто сделал тебя приманкой? — сделала она вывод.  
  
       — Да.  
  
       — И тебя это не смущает?   
  
       — Фа...  
  
       — Ради него и в огонь и в воду, конечно, что это я. Просто не понимаю твою жертвенность. Если тому старому козлу ты был обязан тем, что он взял тебя под опеку, а не оставил на улице, то этому ничего не должен! Ведёшь себя так, будто он тебя не пощадил, а королевой сделал.  
  
       — Я бы хотел стать королевой, — мечтательно закатил глаза Афель, коснувшись указательным пальцем губ.  
  
       — Пфф...  
  
       — Ты просто ещё не испытывала таких чувств, — Афель блаженно улыбнулся, на что Фа скептически скривилась. — Какие твои годы.  
  
       — У нас разница всего в десять лет!  
  
       — Одиннадцать. Это много значит.  
  
       Фа-Эйра передёрнула плечами и насупилась, не считая свой возраст детским. Через год ей восемнадцать! В это время девушки уже с тремя детьми сидят! Но ей не хотелось себя обременять, особенно имея личный домик, возможность путешествовать и навещать богатого брата.  
  
       Афель-Эйра пробыл в гостях недолго и, выложив все фрукты на стол, собрал склянки в корзину. Вдвоём они вышли из дома и одновременно взглянули вверх. Небо оставалось неизменным, хотя по ощущениям прошла пара часов. Здесь время замедлилось или совсем остановилось. Домик посреди леса. Домик, находящийся нигде.  
  
       — Я не провожу тебя: мне надо следить за печью.   
  
       — Я попробую добраться сам, не волнуйся.   
  
       — Не стоит.   
  
       Ветер принёс с собой голос, прозвучавший тихо и мелодично, словно шелест листвы, тогда Афель обернулся с осознанием, кому могли принадлежать слова, и вежливо поклонился.   
  
       — Благодарю за заботу о моей сестре.  
  
       Всегда желанный и непредсказуемый гость чуть улыбнулся, едва заметно кивнув, и протянул руку. Белые длинные одежды его светились чистотой даже среди дождевой грязи и пыли, седые волосы спускались до земли, а глаза оставались закрытыми. Его часто принимали за человека, но Афель-Эйра не мог думать так. Люди не способны по одному желанию появляться там, где им вздумается, как не способны создавать огонь, снег и ветер из ничего, говорить с деревьями и помогать заблудшим.   
  
       — Ты мрачен мыслями, дитя, — произнёс дух тревожно и провёл длинными пальцами по чужой щеке. Афель не ощутил прикосновение, но отчётливо увидел, как бледная рука дотронулась до его кожи. — Тебя стережёт опасность.   
  
       — Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы хоть раз вы ошиблись, — с грустью признался Афель-Эйра, как всегда ощутив едва заметную дрожь от невесомого касания. Предостережения всегда сбывались и несли за собой не лёгкость от осознания судьбы, а настоящий ужас.   
  
       — Будь аккуратен с цветами.  
  
       — Благодарю за беспокойство, я постараюсь.   
  
       Фа-Эйра почти вприпрыжку подскочила к собеседнику брата, и дух нежно погладил её по волосам.  
  
       — Ты хорошо провела время, ягодка?   
  
       — Да, было здорово, я расскажу, только сначала проводишь Афеля? Он ведь заблудится.  
  
       — Всенепременно.   
  
       Афель-Эйра обернулся к сестре, что лишь помахала ему рукой. Принимать её правоту казалось сложным, но упрямиться пришлось недолго, ведь человеку действительно будет трудно выбраться из леса в одиночку, особенно без специальных знаний, которые не довелось получить во дворце. Он вздохнул, взглянув на гостеприимную хозяйку устало, со снисходительностью и заботой, а затем поспешил за удаляющейся белой спиной, предвкушая долгий извилистый путь. Фа-Эйра же теперь нисколько не волновалась: Лесному духу она доверяла больше, чем себе.


	5. Chapter 5

       Раанд устало закатил глаза, когда министр по внешним делам зачитал письмо от союзного государства. Предупреждение о визите совершенно не обрадовало уставшего от шумихи короля, с другой стороны, ему уже давно пришлось осознать неприятную истину, что правителю совершенно нечем заняться в свободное время. После прослушивания жалоб народа, отчётов министров, заседания совета и запланированных трапез в одиночестве оставалась уйма времени, и теперь Раанд понимал, зачем нужен гарем и почему отец любил праздники. Насчёт первого пришло время похлопотать, но только сразу после визита принца Браймура — государства людей.   
  
       Король знал этого человека с детства и был бы рад принять его у себя, только без шумного праздника. Министр же настаивал на пышном приёме, который смог бы показать уважение правителя к гостю и затем стал бы темой для обсуждений в высших кругах. Собирать совет по этому поводу не входило в планы Раанда: глупо было дёргать новичков из-за таких пустяков; и всё же, встретившись в коридоре с отчего-то довольным Афель-Эйра, он не смог промолчать.   
  
       — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — признался король, глядя в блестящие глаза первого советника, и тот внимательно склонил голову. — Представитель соседнего государства хочет посетить наш дворец. Министр думает, лучше будет провести закрытый званый ужин, я же предлагаю справить это шумно. Как ты думаешь?   
  
       Афель в одно мгновение сосредоточился, притронувшись к губам пальцами. Этот жест Раанд выучил уже давно и до сих пор не мог так запросто отвести взгляд от аккуратного рта и чуть нахмуренных чёрных бровей. Лицо человека всегда казалось ему привлекательным в эти периоды задумчивости.   
  
       — Мой король, вы не любите большие праздники, — робко улыбнулся Афель-Эйра, уличив правителя в обмане и будто стесняясь этого. — И, не только по вашим предпочтениям рассудив, я могу предложить небольшой ужин, стоит пригласить самых близких для вас лордов. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, представителю будет приятнее провести вечер в небольшой компании: разговоры наедине не смогут расслабить того, кто впервые встречается с новым правителем. Дорога тоже выматывает, мой король, и я думаю, будет лучше позволить гостю пообщаться с кем-то, кто имеет звание ниже. К тому же вы в любой момент сможете присоединиться к беседе и показать, что настроены к подданным положительно, большое количество гостей требует большего внимания и, как я уже говорил, это не будет на пользу уставшему представителю. Поэтому вы правы, подойдёт закрытый ужин.  
  
       Раанд усмехнулся, выслушав точку зрения советника. Он понятия не имел, как можно согласиться и не согласиться с королём одновременно, да сделать это так, будто он сам к этому вёл. Афель-Эйра выжидающе глядел на правителя, желая узнать реакцию на предложение.  
  
       — Я подумаю ещё, — ответил Раанд и прошёл мимо, не считая нужным ещё сильнее завышать самооценку советника. Слишком часто тот предлагал дельные вещи. Впрочем, король заметил, что вопросы спорные Афель предпочитает долго и напряжённо обдумывать, а затем только говорить, или же совсем не открывать рта. Этому человеку шло всё: от глупого кокетливого смеха до выражения глубокой задумчивости. В любом случае, его эмоции служили мощным оружием в войне за авторитет.  
  
       — Мой король, не сочтите за грубость. Кто ваш гость? — окликнул советник Раанда, когда тот уже приблизился к лестнице.  
  
       — Принц Линхард, — буднично ответил король, уже зная, какое впечатление произведёт это имя, и скрылся из виду.  
  
       Афель-Эйра действительно вздрогнул от одного упоминания о принце Браймура и приложил ладонь к щеке. Он бы от всей души умолял своего господина не принимать этого гостя, но объективных причин для того совершенно не находилось. По крайней мере, в нём теплилась надежда, что присутствовать на приёме не придётся.  
  


***

  
  
       Молодой человек рассмеялся, стоя посреди залитого светом малого зала для приёмов, и едва справился с желанием хлопнуть собеседника по плечу. Его народ относился к прикосновениям положительно, люди считали физический контакт лучшим способом выразить чувства, но с эльфами всё оказывалось совершенно иначе: прикосновения любого рода для них — нечто интимное и дозволенное не всем. Те, кто забывал о манерах разговора с другим народом, обычно расплачивались авторитетом и хорошими отношениями, но на государственном уровне всё намного серьёзнее.  
  
       — Это был потрясающий опыт! — с улыбкой закончил человек, и вино в его бокале заплескалось. Раанд слушал внимательно и с интересом, но не позволял себе смеяться громко: королю не подобало выражать эмоции открыто и ярко; в такие моменты он скучал по своему старому статусу. Недолго, конечно. — В последний раз я был здесь совсем ребёнком, — ностальгически вздохнув, протянул Линхард и обвёл зал взглядом. — Почти ничего не поменялось.  
  
       — Старые шторы сняли: они загромождали помещение и не пропускали свет.  
  
       — Я и сказал — почти, — пожал плечами принц и вновь огляделся. Становилось предельно ясно: штор он не помнил, но усиленно старался их представить. Через мгновение его зрачки расширились. — Это... Это Афель?   
  
       Раанд убрал бокал от губ и устремил взгляд в сторону окон, где действительно стоял первый советник и вёл беседу с одним из князей. Его чёрные волосы были заплетены в тугой пучок на голове, но украшали простую причёску серебряные заколки в виде цветов. Атласный синий халат скрывал стройную фигуру, впрочем, как и вся другая одежда. Король вдруг подумал, что ни разу не видел даже запястья человека, всегда одевающегося скромно.  
  
       — Да, полагаю, — безразлично ответил Раанд, и гость вздохнул с упоением и тоской.  
  
       — Помнится, пять лет назад, в последний раз, когда я навещал Альфиору, я увидел, как танцует Афель-Эйра, — Линхард взглянул в свой бокал. — Сердце до сих пор бешено бьётся от одних лишь воспоминаний. Я тогда считал, что нет ничего недозволенного для меня. Я кричал, что Афель пожалеет о своём отказе тому, в чьих жилах течёт королевская кровь, закатил скандал отцу. Тот поговорил с королём, и тогда мы узнали, что Афель-Эйра всецело принадлежит правителю и никому больше. Мне было так обидно, — вспоминал принц, с неким разочарованием закатывая глаза. — Не встречавший отказа, но наконец отвергнутый прекрасный принц шестнадцати лет.  
  
       — Афель-Эйра всегда находился под крылом отца, — усмехнулся Раанд, прикидывая, сколько эльфов, людей и других существ зарились на фаворита правителя. Он вдруг прищурился и, выловив момент, когда советник посмотрел в его сторону, поманил пальцем. С нескрываемым удовольствием король заметил, как по красивому лицу Афеля промелькнуло отчаяние, быстро скрытое за вежливой улыбкой. Через пару секунд человек достиг хозяина и гостя дворца.  
  
       — Мой король. Ваше высочество, — он поочерёдно поклонился обоим собеседникам, и только один из них рассеяно кивнул, что не подобало делать тому, кто был выше по званию.  
  
       — Ты помнишь принца Линхарда, Афель-Эйра?   
  
       — Конечно, мой король, я помню всех гостей его величества.   
  
       Афель-Эйра бегло взглянул принцу в глаза, блестящие неприкрытой похотью. Советнику начало казаться, будто кто-то трогает его тело, хотя одежды почти полностью скрывали кожу, и слегка смутился.  
  
       — Ты можешь идти, — убедившись, что взгляды Линхарда и Афеля встретились, позволил Раанд, и лишний собеседник быстро поклонился и исчез.  
  
       — Афель-Эйра как вино, сделанное высоко в горах из лучших сортов винограда, — восхищённо прошептал принц, — с годами только лучше. Вы так не считаете?   
  
       — Главное, что так считаете вы, — ухмыльнулся король. — Вы ведь здесь не просто так, принц Линхард?   
  
       — На самом деле, отец возложил на меня обязанность выразить почтение новому правителю Альфиоры от всего Браймура, — гордо ответил гость и тут же отпил вина. Раанд не верил, что причина столь далёкого путешествия заключается лишь в поздравлениях. Как бы то ни было, в его интересах проводить принца полностью довольным.  
  
       — Я рад, что Браймур признаёт меня. И я также рад, что здесь наконец мой близкий друг, — улыбнулся король и неожиданно положил руку на плечо Линдхарда. — И я бы хотел выразить вам за это особую благодарность.  
  
       — Что вы, совсем не стоит, — сконфуженно отмахнулся принц, но на его лице легко читалось удовольствие от тесного контакта с давним другом и шанса получить какой-нибудь подарок.  
  
       — Не обижайте короля отказом, ведь это будет не такой большой подарок, какой сделали мне вы своим приездом. Если желаете, Афель-Эйра составит вам компанию грядущей ночью.  
  
       Линхард ощутил, как сердце замерло. Он, неспособный вымолвить и слова, поражённо открыл рот и уставился на Раанда, как бы грубо с его стороны это ни было. Несколько мгновений гость напоминал каменное изваяние.  
  
       — Вы, должно быть, смеётесь, ваше величество? — неверяще ухмыльнулся принц, хотя знал, что Раанд не входил в число шутников, издевающихся над окружающими.  
  
       — Отнюдь. После смерти моего отца Афель-Эйра давно засыпает в одиночестве, особенно холодными ночами. Думаю, вы окажете честь, составив ему компанию.  
  
       Раанд видел, что гость совершенно растерян предложением. Линхард страстно хотел получить то, о чём мечтал все эти пять лет, и в то же время не понимал, можно ли воспользоваться таким шансом? Можно ли так запросто воплотить свои многолетние фантазии в реальность?  
  
       — А вдруг он откажет мне?   
  
       — Не бойтесь этого: у него не будет причин.   
  
       Принц безоговорочно верил старому другу, поэтому больше не произнёс ни слова, предаваясь неприличным фантазиям прямо посреди светских бесед о погоде и здоровье, в то время как Раанд оставил его наедине с мыслями и отправился на поиски Афель-Эйра, пропавшего сразу после разговора с представителем Браймура.  
  
       Поспрашивав князей и лордов, король получил направление в королевский сад и без промедлений направился к кустам розовых пионов, которые первый советник бережно выращивал вот уже несколько лет. Интуиция или же просто знание характера Афеля привели к искомому человеку. Тот смотрел на цветы напряжённо и будто со страхом, но Раанду в темноте могло просто показаться.   
  
       — Афель-Эйра, ты так быстро ушёл, — подал голос король, и советник резко обернулся.  
  
       — Вы напугали меня, мой король, — признался Афель, положив руку на сердце, и выдохнул.  
  
       — Разве я так страшен?   
  
       — Я не ожидал увидеть вас. Принц Линхард доволен ужином?  
  
       — Нет, к сожалению, — ответил Раанд разочаровано и увидел тень той же эмоции на лице советника.  
  
       — Почему же?   
  
       — Ему надоела знать, Афель-Эйра, весь этот шум и лесть. Принцу хотелось бы действительно отдохнуть... Возможно, с кем-то наедине.  
  
       Король чуть склонил голову и неотрывно следил за неподвижными зрачками собеседника, слушающего с особым вниманием. Он протянул руку и коснулся бледной щеки Афеля, в сердце которого будто ударили ножом: слишком интимным казался этот жест для того, кто совсем недавно желал Афелю смерти. Мысли о предостережении Лесного Духа не могли подавить дрожь в теле. Вокруг распускались душистые пионы, и поэтому страх лишь усиливался, едва в лёгкие попадал этот дурманящий аромат.  
  
       — Я стал понимать, что нашёл в тебе отец, совсем недавно, — прошептал Раанд, и его пальцы скользнули по скуле вниз, к мягким губам Афель-Эйра. Тот выглядел испуганным, но позволить себе убежать не мог — об этом король отлично знал и этим же пользовался. — Я всегда думал о тебе как о пустышке с приятным лицом, на которое повёлся мой недалёкий отец и на которое мне тоже случалось заглядываться. Я признаю свои ошибки с неохотой, но ты не просто красив, ты соблазнителен, Афель-Эйра. Ты очаровываешь всех, кому не посчастливится увидеть тебя, и самые слабые души изнемогают в своих несбыточных мечтах. Я не видел других людей твоего рода, но теперь понимаю, что говорят в легендах о вас. Желание воспользоваться этой красотой велико, но помимо твоей внешности у тебя есть и другое качество, которое я с недавних пор трепетно люблю — ты умён. И я надеюсь, тебе хватит этого ума, чтобы принц Линхард, питающий к тебе давний интерес, вернулся в свою страну, испытав величайшее блаженство. Ты понимаешь меня?   
  
       Афель напряжённо молчал, соображая медленно и рассеяно, ощущая, как Раанд мягко водит большим пальцем по чуть раскрытым в удивлении губам. Дыхание от лёгкого прикосновения участилось, и сдержать быстро вздымающуюся от волнения грудь не удавалось, несмотря на все усилия успокоиться. Если дело не касалось короля, подавить в себе переживания и принять ту холодность, с которой приходилось браться за все важные дела, не составляло труда, но рядом с правителем сдержанность пропадала.  
  
       — Я понимаю, — слабо кивнул человек, сокрушённо опуская взгляд. Его эмоции пришлись королю по вкусу, и тот переместил руку от лица на плечо.  
  
       — Ты молодец, Афель-Эйра. Я на тебя рассчитываю.  
  
       Раанд подался вперёд и, запечатлев короткий поцелуй на лбу изумлённого советника, поспешил обрадовать принца Линхарда, но так и не услышал слабый голос за спиной: «Всё ради вас, мой король».  
  


***

  
  
       Афель-Эйра привык быть скрытным. Привык кутаться в дорогие шелка, не позволяя окружающим даже отдалённо представить, как на самом деле выглядит его тело, но скромность не спасала от заинтересованных взглядов, в которых отчётливо виднелись яркие фантазии на этот счёт. Порой неприятные, но правдивые. Невозможно жить во дворце и нравиться всем без исключений, потому Афель за все свои годы услышал столько сплетен о самом себе, что перестал обращать на них внимание. Его не воспринимали как юношу, почему для многих женщин, особенно одиноких, без покровительства короля он стал бы пустым местом, но статус обязывал слуг быть обходительными с ним. В то же время мужчины не считали зазорным бросать на него пьяные взгляды. «Он ведь как женщина», — и среди них сплетников оказывалось намного больше вопреки стереотипам.   
  
       Если бы предыдущий король не выражал такой сильной одержимости, которая стала причиной жизни в роскоши, а главное — в покое, сытости и тепле, Афель-Эйра неподдельно боялся бы за свою честь после таких разговоров. Только цена была высока, особенно так считала Фа-Эйра.  
  
       Ночь закончила званый вечер и заставила знать покинуть дворец. Хрустальные люстры погасли, погружая опустевший зал в темноту, вошедшую затем в каждый коридор. Афель крался к нужной комнате, проскальзывая лунной тенью по стенам. Беспокойство в его душе сменялось теплотой от мимолётного поцелуя короля, и сомнение перерастало в уверенность.   
  
       Тяжёлая дубовая дверь в гостевую комнату отворилась легко и без скрипа. Внутри, у маленького обеденного столика на полу, принц в ожидании некрепко дремал и очнулся, услышав шорох. Он подскочил мгновенно и сделал пару шагов в центр комнаты, разбросав ногами обтянутые бархатом подушки по мягкому ковру.   
  
       — Я заждался вас, Афель, — с трепетом проговорил Линхард, смешав фамильярность и вежливость в одной фразе. Афель скрыл улыбку за рукавом домашнего халата: несмотря на их напряжённые отношения, его трогала неуклюжесть принца.  
  
       — Прошу прощения, мне негоже заставлять его высочество ждать.  
  
       — Нет, вы как раз вовремя, — вдруг заволновался Линхард, не замечая своего противоречия. Он подошёл к Афель-Эйра ближе и протянул руку.   
  
       Почтительно отводивший взгляд Афель вложил пальцы в чужую ладонь, и принц едва заметно содрогнулся. Советник оказался сидящим на закрытой навесом постели и хотел отказаться от вина, но сдался под настоятельными просьбами, перешедшими в приказы. Пригубив недостаточно сладкий и хмельной виноградный сок, Афель-Эйра стёр с губ оставшуюся каплю большим пальцем.   
  
       Он просидел с одним полупустым бокалом в руках несколько долгих минут, пока Линхард выпивал уже второй. Им стоило бы поменяться местами: принц Браймура наконец мог воплотить все свои сокровенные мечты в реальность, а Афель отдавался абсолютно нелюбимому юноше на семь лет младше. Первому бы больше пошло то спокойствие, которым обладал советник, которому, в свою очередь, не мешало бы волноваться чуть сильнее.   
  
       Эти мысли увлекли Афель-Эйра, и он отвлёкся лишь на скромное прикосновение к поясу халата на спине.   
  
       — Ваше высочество, — его голос прозвучал тихо, но принц одёрнул руку с выражением стыда на лице: не слишком ли поспешно? Афель тут же поставил бокал на столик у кровати и несильно сжал ладонь смутившегося Линхарда пальцами. — Можно мне попросить вас?   
  
       — О чём же?   
  
       — У меня нет права приказывать, поэтому я молю. Ваша воля, как поступить со мной и моими просьбами, но, пожалуйста, выслушайте. Всё, что произойдёт здесь, всё, что вы увидите и узнаете, прошу, пусть останется между нами и не уйдёт за пределы этой комнаты. Ни король, ни кто бы то ни было ещё не должен ничего узнать. Я буду благодарен вам, — умоляюще глядя на принца, с надеждой произнёс Афель-Эйра, и от одного лёгкого движения халат соскользнул с острого плеча. Одежда держалась лишь на поясе, на который теперь Линдхард не мог не смотреть.   
  
       — Я обещаю, никто ни о чём не узнает, — пробормотал он скованно и коснулся щеки Афеля, покорно опустившего веки в полном согласии. Принц осторожно провёл пальцем по губам, скользнул к скрытой чёрными распущенными волосами шее, затем к выпирающей ключице, ощутил стук сердца и довольно резко взялся за талию. Линхард прижал к себе королевского советника, уткнувшись носом в его висок, и провёл губами по скуле.   
  
       Он чувствовал жар чужого тела, гладил бархатную нежную кожу и каждый раз с лёгким отвращением и непониманием натыкался на совсем грубые ребристые участки. Афель-Эйра под напором опустился на спину, тут же ощутив мягкое прикосновение к внутренней стороне бедра. Ему были непривычны длительные ласки и та нежность, с которой Линхард покрывал его тело поцелуями, но старое искреннее желание хотя бы раз ощутить каково это — заниматься любовью — теперь осуществлялось, пусть эта любовь скорее походила на минутную страсть и была односторонней.  
  
       Афель ощутил горячее дыхание над ухом, коротко простонав от неожиданности и приятных ощущений. Он, повинуясь голосу, снял с себя одежду и перевернулся, отчего вдруг услышал прерывистый выдох принца.   
  
       — Это?.. Что это? — поражённо и даже с испугом спросил тот, положив руку на спину королевского советника, будто пребывая в страшном сне. Но реальность казалась ещё более жестокой, чем кошмары.  
  
       — Прошу, ваше высочество. Об этом никто не должен знать, даже мой король, — в полнейшем отчаянии чуть обернулся Афель-Эйра, глядя в блестящие от лунного света, перепуганные глаза Линхарда, и принц вдруг помрачнел.   
  
       — Никто не узнает о вашей тайне, Афель, — прошептал он вновь прямо на ухо Афеля, приняв во внимание реакцию того на подобные действия, и с удовольствием услышал стон. — Не бойтесь, я буду нежен. Я не причиню вам боли.


	6. Chapter 6

       Чистая красная скатерть идеально подходила отделанному золотом обеденному залу, такому же роскошному, как и всё остальное. Такому же дорогому и величественному. Линхард вздохнул, глядя на свой идеальный завтрак без энтузиазма, и всё же наколол на вилку маленький кусочек сморщенного помидора. После потрясающей ночи с Афелем принц ощущал некоторую тоску, хотя расстались они только под утро, когда прислуга пришла будить гостя к завтраку. Прошло не больше часа, а Линхард уже скучал по острым белым плечам, тонким чёрным бровям, ароматным волосам и коже, скучал по покорному и отзывчивому Афель-Эйра. В его памяти запечатлена была не только прошедшая ночь, но и все те дни, когда принцу удавалось увидеть драгоценного фаворита короля Альфиоры, увидеть дрожащие длинные ресницы, острый взгляд светло-карих глаз, кокетливую улыбку, гордый профиль, движущееся в танце гибкое тело, которое Линхард прежде мог себе только представлять. Именно от этих мыслей ему становилось дурно, и аппетит не шёл.  
  
       Раанд следил за гостем пристально и боялся упустить что-то важное, что-то, способное испортить впечатление принца Браймура. Он то и дело отвлекался от своей тарелки, чтобы с беспокойством проследить за едва нахмуренными бровями и вялыми движениями гостя. Можно ли задать ему вопрос, отчего такое настроение? Не отошёл ли принц ото сна или от ночи с Афелем? Или же советник сделал что-то не так?   
  
       — Как вам спалось? — решил начать с простого Раанд, и Линхард встрепенулся.   
  
       — О, замечательно, спасибо, — рассеянно ответил он, отложив приборы. — У вас потрясающие повара, ваше величество, не сочтите за грубость, но у меня нет аппетита по утрам.   
  
       — С хорошего завтрака начинается хороший день. Вас что-то тревожит? Афель-Эйра?   
  
       — Нет, совсем нет, — забеспокоился принц и устремил взгляд на собеседника.  
  
       — Если Афель-Эйра сказал или сделал что-то не так, можете быть уверены, он получит столько розог, что будет впредь думать о своём поведении тщательней, — строго объявил король, заедая свои слова сытным завтраком, который, в отличие от Линхарда, никогда не пропускал. — В последнее время он слишком зазнался.  
  
       — Афель был покладистым и послушным, ваше величество, его не за что наказывать, — взволнованно произнёс Линхард, и на мгновение на его лице отразилась улыбка от воспоминаний прошедшей ночи с Афелем.   
  
       — Не влюбляйтесь в моего советника, принц Линхард, — ухмыльнулся Раанд, смутив собеседника. — Может, он и не самый достойный человек, но обладает острым умом — ещё одного такого советника я не найду.  
  
       — Не самый достойный? — переспросил принц то ли с интересом, то ли с протестом.   
  
       — До вас не доходили слухи, принц? Об Афель-Эйра?   
  
       — Я предпочитаю слухам факты, ваше величество.  
  
       — Вот вам факт — мой отец проводил с Афель-Эйра почти каждую ночь, в сотни раз чаще, чем с любой наложницей, оттого и не нашлось у меня достойных соперников в получении наследства. Вы знаете, отец был достаточно религиозен до появления этого человека, и я отчаянно верю, что в здравом уме ему бы ни за что не пришло в голову разделить с этим выходцем из Эйра постель.   
  
       — Вы считаете Афеля колдуном?   
  
       — Необязательно. Он мог воспользоваться услугами тёмных магов, чтобы не марать руки, а маги, как известно, порой берут оплату совсем не деньгами. Признаться, меня иногда пронизывает страх: в его глазах есть нечто колдовское; и сам он слишком развратен, оттого и скрывается под длинными одеждами, чтобы казаться скромнее.  
  
       — Афель — самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Я не могу согласиться с вашим мнением! — выпалил Линхард, резко поднявшись, но очнулся, когда заметил удивлённый донельзя взгляд Раанда. — Ваше величество, — уже тише добавил принц и сел на место.   
  
       — Вы считаете его праведником, принц? — строго спросил Раанд, откладывая приборы и намереваясь убедить Линхарда в своей правоте. Сейчас в нём говорило упрямство, которое не давало вспомнить, что они в данный момент не друзья, а король и принц. К сожалению, когда доходило до серьёзных споров, оба забывали о своём положении. Не было сомнений, что для них поднятая тема казалась близкой к сердцу, чтобы так просто оставить неправильное мнение собеседника.  
  
       — Именно. Я не встречал никого чище и невиннее среди знати, чем Афель-Эйра.  
  
       — Афель-Эйра не из знатного рода, чтоб вы помнили!  
  
       — И, несмотря ни на что, вы сделали его членом совета, где всегда заседал только высший свет. Ваше величество принимает даже безродного Афеля! Значит, он заслужил доверие, почему же сейчас вы так отзываетесь о нём?   
  
       Раанд, едва открыв рот, тут же сжал зубы и нахмурился. Ему нечего было ответить по большей части потому, что Афель был приманкой для Ирриха и это оставалось тайной, но король также осознавал своё доверие к человеку после всех проблем, которые решились не без участия первого советника.   
  
       — Почему вы молчите? — требовательно произнёс Линхард, ощутив наступающую победу. — Я знаю, какие отношения были у вас и вашего отца, я знаю, что слухи про связь короля и Афеля не выдумка, но поверьте, сейчас я владею информацией, которая несопоставима с теми сплетнями, что вы собираете у своих подданных!  
  
       — Как ты смеешь разговаривать так с королём? — вдруг нашёлся Раанд, взбешённый больше указаниями на свою неосведомлённость, чем на неподобающее обращение, и вскочил с места. Принц, искренне убеждённый в фальшивости возмущения старого друга, вновь поднялся на ноги.  
  
       — Ты не можешь в себе разобраться, но упорно продолжаешь мучить Афеля! Хватит жить прошлым: оно не такое, каким его видишь ты! Или, может, хочешь видеть? Хоть ты и король, но всё ещё строишь из себя обиженного ребёнка! Поймёшь ли ты когда-нибудь, к кому действительно надо испытывать ненависть и отвращение?!   
  
       Принц зло сощурился и выскочил из обеденного зала словно ужаленный. Король схватился за голову, простонав от разливающегося внутри гнева, и одним движением сбросил со стола цветочную вазу и посуду. Осколки, лепестки цветов и еда разлетелись по паркету, но Раанд не видел подскочившую вмиг прислугу, уже направляясь в сад, чтобы не встретиться в коридоре с Линхардом и побороть или же перетерпеть свою ярость.  
  
       В городе стояла непривычная жара. Это время по обыкновению было дождливым, с частыми грозами, но знойная погода держалась уже неделю и по прогнозам набирала силу, намереваясь сделать этот месяц самым жарким за последние несколько лет.  
  
       Раанд вышел в сад почти бегом, но вскоре замедлился, едва в лёгкие ударил густой горячий воздух, наполненный цветочным ароматом. Он огляделся и заметно расслабился, когда вокруг оказалась только стража.   
  
       Принц Линхард слишком много позволил себе в разговоре, и другой король давно бы уже указал на дверь, но Раанд остывал так же быстро, как и заводился, отчего порой была невероятная польза. Его знали как отходчивого и злопамятного одновременно: он не прощал просто так, но, чтобы злиться на кого-то всю жизнь, требовалась весомая причина. Этой причиной был Афель-Эйра и никак не мог стать Линхард. Слова представителя Браймура действительно оказались резкими, ударяющими по сознанию, и отчего-то Раанд принял их за необходимость.  
  
       Он считал себя мучеником всю жизнь, а трон — справедливой наградой за страдания, но после спора с принцем равновесие пошатнулось. Линхард утверждал, что знает намного больше короля, хотя сам последний раз посещал Альфиору только пять лет назад и наблюдал за всем со стороны, в то время как Раанд был в самом эпицентре ненавистных событий: это его мать страдала от любви к забывшему её королю, это его отец отвернулся от всех рассчитывающих на его любовь женщин и, в конце концов, это Афель-Эйра стал причиной разлада в семье. Никчёмный, никому не нужный человек, непостижимым образом оказавшийся внутри дворца, а не за его пределами. Он во всём виноват.  
  
       После такого Раанд просто не мог верить в Афеля как в праведника, на чём настаивал Линхард, но как и сказал принц, к кому же на самом деле испытывает нынешний король ненависть? К отцу или к его фавориту? Раньше задумываться не приходилось, теперь же в душе возник спор по поводу того, кто действительно является виновником детских травм.   
  
       Раанд остановился. Он поднял взгляд от каменной тропы, не заметив, как ушёл достаточно далеко от ворот, и пожалел о своём решении выйти в сад. В это время Афель-Эйра, просыпающийся и завтракающий по обыкновению рано, всегда навещал свои цветы. Король помнил, как ещё мальчишкой прятался в кустах и слышал беседы Афеля с пионами. Тогда разговоры показались ему до того абсурдным, что не удалось сдержать громкого смеха и последующих издевательств над мгновенно зардевшимся человеком, а позже, когда Раанд узнал, почему Афель-Эйра пользуется таким авторитетом во дворце, он впервые заподозрил фаворита отца в колдовстве.  
  
       Теперь же Афель оставил привычку разговаривать с растениями, но по-прежнему не мог молчать. Срезая распустившиеся цветы и складывая их на запятнанную травяным соком тряпку, он напевал, уверенный в своём одиночестве. Этот голос нравился всем, кто имел возможность услышать его, хотя многие больше заглядывались на внешность и порой спускали с рук некоторую фальшь, когда Афель-Эйра пытался брать неподвластные ноты. Он нечасто пел по этой причине, тем более не делал этого на публике, очень обеспокоенный совсем неидеальным вокалом.  
  
       — Ты колдуешь, Афель-Эйра? — сперва спросил Раанд, а затем припомнил, что точно так же подошёл к советнику вчера и тот точно так же вздрогнул.   
  
       Нож со звоном ударился о вымощенную камнем тропу, куда упал и срезанный розовый пион, и две капли крови. Афель тут же одёрнул руку и, прижав порезанный палец к губам, обернулся. В его глазах застыло непонимание, отчего королю так нравится пугать своего советника?  
  
       Раанд не рассчитывал, что человек отреагирует настолько резко и живо, как не учёл наличие ножа. Он опустился на одно колено, совестливо глядя на порез, и протянул чистый белый платок. Пугать человека было забавно, но ранить его, пусть тому пришлось пережить вещи и пострашнее царапины, не хотелось.  
  
       — Не стоит, мой король, — рассеяно улыбнулся Афель-Эйра, отведя взгляд, — марать ваши вещи моей грязной кровью. Сейчас пройдёт.   
  
       Лезвие коснулось кожи совсем слабо, и кровь действительно быстро остановилась. Раанд убрал протянутую руку и поднялся, пока Афель заворачивал нож в тряпку и собирал цветы. Они взглянули друг на друга молча, ожидая каких-то важных слов, но король не собирался обсуждать с человеком ни прошедшую ночь с принцем (хотя между этими двумя могло произойти всё, что угодно: Линхард вряд ли стал бы затевать утренний спор на пустом месте), ни своё отношение, развороченное и превращённое в кашу внутренними диспутами, к человеку. Раанд пока усердно думал над своими эмоциями, тем не менее не в силах оторваться от сияющих золотом в солнечном свете глаз. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в вазе, которую в порыве злости получилось разбить, стояли розовые пионы.  
  
       — Почти все распустились, — уловив пристальное внимание к букету в руках, произнёс Афель-Эйра и перевёл взгляд на кусты. — Розовые пионы скоро начнут опадать, но красные ещё даже не распустились... У меня никогда не было красных пионов, — озадаченно проговорил он, глядя на маленькие алые шарики. — Ума не приложу, откуда они.  
  
       — Когда придёшь к принцу вновь, не забудь принести своих пионов. Ему понравится, — ответил на сетования человека Раанд, не став добавлять, что Линхарду нравится всё, связанное с Афелем, и взял один самый пышный цветок, источающий сильный запах. Он прошёл мимо грустно и в то же время покорно улыбнувшегося советника, уткнувшись носом в бутон.  
  
       — Ах, мой король, — вдруг встрепенулся Афель-Эйра, и Раанд обернулся, — доброе утро.  
  


***

  
  
       Ближе к обеду Раанд встретил на пути к столовой Линхарда, что едва заставил себя попросить прощения за неподобающее поведение. Они поговорили спокойно, и принц вновь стал обращаться к королю на «вы», явно осознав, что теперь у него нет друга, а есть лишь правитель соседнего государства, которому предстоит выражать своё уважение, а не вести споры насчёт дрянного характера.   
  
       Тем временем король тоже осознавал, что не сможет иметь такие же тесные и крепкие отношения с принцем не только после утреннего инцидента, но и ввиду поменявшегося статуса. Им обоим будет легче от такого решения.   
  
       Только Раанд не мог всё забыть так запросто: его мучила мысль, что Линхард знал нечто важное, касающееся Афель-Эйра, но из-за чего-то наотрез отказывался говорить об этом. «Я дал обещание», — пояснил принц, намереваясь закончить этот разговор, и такой ответ ещё больше распалил интерес.  
  
       К заходу солнца, когда до встречи Линхарда и Афеля оставалось несколько часов, Раанд решился. Почему он, король самого крупного в мире государства, должен мучиться в догадках, когда ему дозволено получить любой ответ на интересующий вопрос из уст виновника этих мучений? Почему он должен заставлять важную персону нарушать обещания ради одного безродного человека? Также была вероятность, что особый секрет Афель-Эйра поможет всё-таки разобраться в чувствах, хотя на данный момент Раанд, размышляющий над своим прошлым, уже склонялся к тому, что отец для него был объектом не ненависти, а злости, которая рано или поздно проходит. Он вспоминал, сколько отец на самом деле дал своему любимому сыну, и просто не верил, как можно быть настолько слепым и упрямым все эти годы.   
  
       Комната Афеля находилась на этаже фаворитов в гареме. С недавних пор там никто не жил, кроме самого советника и его слуг, отчего, возможно, ему поистине стало одиноко после смерти предыдущего короля. Раанд здесь бывал редко, но помнил расположение мебели, какие окна обычно открывали, чтобы проветрить комнату, а какие не трогали по той причине, что их перекрывали распахнутые на маленький балкон двери.  
  
       Когда стража объявила о прибытии короля, тот уже входил в покои не ожидавшего гостей Афель-Эйра. Советник сидел у столика уже в ночном домашнем халате и с расплетёнными волосами, притягательно разметавшимися по плечам. Комнату заполнял аромат пионов, свежих фруктов и молока.  
  
       Хозяин покоев уважительно поднялся и пригласил разделить с ним скромную трапезу, от чего Раанд отказался.  
  
       — Этим утром принц Линхард яро отстаивал твою честь и обмолвился, что знает о каком-то твоём секрете, мне неизвестном, — начал король строго и уловил, как побледнел собеседник. — Из-за этого мы сильно поссорились, и отношения между нашими государствами могли бы весьма осложниться, будь я конфликтным по своей натуре, а принц — последним подлецом.   
  
       — Он рассказал вам? — разочарованно предположил Афель-Эйра, уже почувствовавший, что гостю из Браймура можно довериться, и именно этим сокрушённый.   
  
       — Он не хочет говорить мне, но больше меня раздражает не его молчание, а твои секреты. Что ты рассказал ему? Что-то, о чём мне знать не положено? Это настораживает, Афель-Эйра, может, мне не следовало миловать тебя? Может, я зря доверяю тебе?  
  
       — Мой король, если бы не прошлая ночь с его высочеством, я бы никогда и ничего не рассказал ему, к тому же я сам нарушил данное мной обещание молчать. Прошу, поверьте, я не предам вас и, если вы хотите обладать этим секретом, открою его вам, — пообещал Афель с неподдельным преклонением, ощущая тревогу и боясь упасть в глазах правителя ещё ниже: от звания злого колдуна до изменника.  
  
       — Ты делаешь мне одолжение? — решив поиграть на нервах собеседника, недобро ухмыльнулся Раанд и насладился ещё более смятённым выражением лица человека. — Что ж, я выслушаю тебя.   
  
       Афель-Эйра благодарно кивнул, но всё равно чувствовал где-то глубоко в душе, что спасает себя от гнева нового короля предательством предыдущего.   
  
       — Простите, если мои слова покажутся вам бестактными, — сразу предупредил советник, и Раанд передёрнул плечами. Чтобы узнать наконец этот секрет, ради которого Линхард чуть не пожертвовал авторитетом своего государства, можно и потерпеть неуважительное отношение. — Скажите, вы ведь на самом деле не питали ненависти к отцу?  
  
       — Я считал, что чувствую именно ненависть, пока кое-кто не заставил меня задуматься. Полагаю, это была скорее детская обида, нежели сильный гнев.   
  
       — Ваш отец тоже любил вас, мой король, — нежно улыбнулся Афель. — Когда мы были с ним наедине, наши разговоры велись о политике, но чаще всего — о вас. Ещё до того, как мы впервые заговорили, я знал многое благодаря вашему отцу. Поверьте, он никогда не хотел причинять вам боль, он бесконечно любил вас и свою жену, что воспитала такого замечательного наследника...  
  
       — И поэтому бросил её ради тебя? — резко оборвал приятный мелодичный голос король, и лицо советника также быстро исказилось тоской и болью.  
  
       — Это именно то, о чём я обещал не рассказывать. Причина, по которой это случилось. Я не знаю, измените ли вы своё отношение к отцу в лучшую или худшую сторону...   
  
       — Говори, хватит тянуть время, — немного нервно поторапливал Раанд собеседника, что не мог так скоро собраться с мыслями.  
  
       Афель-Эйра замолчал в нерешительности и, помедлив, ослабил пояс. Сняв халат лишь наполовину, он повернулся к внимательно наблюдающему королю спиной и аккуратно убрал волосы на плечо. Ему никогда не нравилось оголяться при посторонних, только после смерти короля Афель смог немного раскрепоститься, спрятать комплексы поглубже и отвлечься от страха. Фа-Эйра помогала ему в этом и предложила один из приёмов для приобретения уверенности в своём теле — снять одежду, показать только те участки, за которые не стыдно. Её брат не считал такие способы эффективными, но после откровенного танца на празднике нового короля убедился в обратном, пусть скромность в одежде стала больше стилем, чем необходимостью. К сожалению, в данный момент вся тщательно скрываемая тревога вырывалась наружу, чего не было даже наедине с Линхардом.  
  
       Раанд остолбенел, когда последняя чёрная прядь легла на плечо. У него перехватило дыхание, и он ощутил застрявший в горле ком, не позволяющий выговорить и слово. Король неуверенно подошёл ближе и протянул руку. В его глазах застыло непонимание, недоверие, где-то в груди отдало насыщенной яростью, тут же будто взорвавшейся и оставившей после себя сожаление. Вихрь эмоций повторялся раз за разом, когда пальцы скользили то по мягкой приятной коже, то по грубым гладким рубцам.  
  
       — Вашему отцу приносила удовольствие чужая физическая боль, — пояснил Афель, когда ощутил прикосновение к сплошь покрытой глубокими шрамами и ожогами спине. — В нём никогда не было любви ко мне. Несколько раз Ванда вытаскивала меня почти с того света, и когда-то я злился на неё, но теперь бесконечно благодарен.   
  
       — Это делал с тобой... Отец? — неверяще переспросил Раанд, неспособный оторваться от уродливых шрамов, тянущихся от шеи до ягодиц, но не перекрывавших клеймо из рун на пояснице. Он заметил, что и на запястье руки, которой Афель держал волосы, есть тонкий длинный ожог. Ему сложно было поверить в рассказ советника, но отчего-то король не мог воскликнуть: «Это ложь!» — и убежать прочь. Хотелось выслушать хотя бы потому, что эта история совершенно отличалась от сплетен во дворце: в них всегда виноватым оставался человек, когда как король был лишь невинным ребёнком Создателя. Раанд не видел в отце тирана, но и не мог считать его абсолютно святым.  
  
       — Я был удивлён, когда король обратил внимание на меня, безродного погорельца. Мне было восемнадцать, когда ваш отец впервые начал осыпать меня подарками и вниманием, я принял всё это за искреннюю любовь: меня никогда так не любили. Но потом он стал причинять мне боль, сначала терпимую, ту, которую я считал своей расплатой за жизнь в богатстве, а не на улице. Вы, возможно, считаете сейчас так же.  
  
       — Нет, — коротко ответил Раанд, и Афель-Эйра вновь закутался в халат, но не повернулся.   
  
       — Мне никогда не приносили наши ночи удовольствия, после каждой оставался шрам, не позволяющий мне порой даже встать с постели. Но затем всё стало ещё хуже: руки сменились свечами, свечи превратились в хлысты, а хлысты в острый нож. Этим ножом... — советник запнулся, возбудив в сознании неприятные воспоминания и прижав ко рту ладонь, чтобы не позволить старым эмоциям захватить разум.   
  
       Ещё утром Раанд ненавидел обоих: и отца, и Афеля. К обеду он решил, что всё-таки любил своих родителей одинаково, но тогда стал испытывать к Афель-Эйра ещё большую неприязнь. Теперь же его сразила эта история, и слова Линхарда громом звучали в сознании. Король действительно ничего не знал и слепо верил слухам. Неприятно было осознавать неправоту, но ещё больше его разочаровал отец, которого он, несмотря на все свои смешанные чувства, всё-таки воспринимал как достойного правителя в истории Альфиоры. Раанд не мог не верить доказавшему свою преданность человеку, готовому быть приманкой для наглого Ирриха и проводить ночи с совершенно нелюбимым человеком.  
  
       — Пожалуйста, не думайте плохо о вашем отце, — вновь заговорил советник, наконец справившись с тошнотой от нахлынувших чувств. — Он был достойным эльфом и королём.   
  
       — Настолько достойным, что позволял себе резать невиновного человека? — с протестом спросил король, сощурившись.   
  
       — Я был и остаюсь никем в вашем дворце, мой король, — улыбнулся Афель-Эйра, пожав плечами. Его слова звучали твёрдо, на жалость он не рассчитывал и давно смирился с фактом своей ничтожности: как советник он ничего не стоил — так ему казалось. — Ваш отец любил вас и всех женщин в своём гареме, но удовольствие ему приносила чужая боль, вид истерзанной плоти и шрамы. Он не мог позволить себе ранить женщин, тем более многие из них были прекрасными эльфийками. Думаю, вам бы тоже не хотелось увидеть эти уродливые рубцы на коже вашей матери, — Афель коснулся плеча и наконец смог обернуться к растерянному королю. — Было лучше взять с улицы красивого человеческого мальчишку, сироту, у которого нет тех, кто мог бы вступиться за него или же потребовать деньги. Но всё-таки я рад, что меня не оставили на улице. Благодаря вашему отцу у меня всегда была еда и одежда, я смог получить образование и научиться стольким потрясающим вещам, смог обеспечить сестру всем нужным... Смог встретить вас, мой король.   
  
       Раанд окончательно потерял дар речи, окончательно запутался, кто в этой истории хороший, а кто плохой, кто кого использовал и ранил, кто был хитрее и умнее. Он смотрел на тепло улыбающегося Афель-Эйра с болью, ненавистью, состраданием и виной, осознав, какие грязные сплетни распускал в детском возрасте из-за обиды, возникшей из одних лишь догадок и мимолётно услышанных разговоров прислуги. Душа рвалась и собиралась в нечто совсем иное — вся жизнь приобретала другой вид.  
  
       Король закрыл глаза, стараясь вернуть себе холодный рассудок, но не мог выловить нужные слова, которыми стоило приободрить несчастного Афеля. Но стоило ли? Если подумать, тот не хотел давить на жалость, его жажда сохранить этот секрет скорее опиралась на нежелание ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды и терпеть заботу от совершенно чужих людей. Также причиной мог стать авторитет предыдущего короля: Афель-Эйра не хотел марать репутацию всеми любимого правителя такими подробностями личной жизни.  
  
       — Ты... — заикнулся Раанд, понимая, что не может высказать своих сожалений и произнести особенные слова поддержки. Ничего не может после всего, что натворил, — ты можешь не приходить сегодня к Линхарду.  
  
       — Мы уже договорились о встрече, мой король. Не беспокойтесь, мне довелось испытывать вещи намного хуже ночей с принцем, поверьте, он достаточно обходителен и нежен, — рассмеялся советник, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Эта история всегда была, просто известна лишь немногим, пожалуйста, не жалейте меня — от этого лишь хуже.   
  
       — Кто знал обо всём этом?  
  
       — Ванда и моя сестра.  
  
       — У тебя есть сестра? — чуть удивлённо переспросил Раанд, а затем его лицо озарилось пониманием. — А, эта девочка, что была с тобой, когда ты ослушался меня. Признаться, я думал, ты просто привёл нищенку, чтобы накормить.  
  
       — Нам говорят, что мы очень похожи.   
  
       Король на неуловимое мгновение чуть не закатил глаза, но вспомнил, что такой жест не дозволен правилами этикета. Он часто не мог отличить родственников, иногда даже близнецов, и признаваться в этом было совестно.  
  
       — Всю эту историю ты рассказал Линхарду? — вернулся к теме Раанд, к удивлению, получивший отрицательный ответ.  
  
       — Я лишь сказал ему, что ваш отец заклеймил меня рунами, а шрамы появились ещё до него.  
  
       — Рунами, — повторил король, припоминая ровную строчку из пяти рун на пояснице советника. — Что они означают?  
  
       — Холощение, — сильно покраснев, ответил Афель-Эйра и также смутил Раанда. — Были причины, по которым меня в юном возрасте лишили возможности быть с женщинами. Если позволите, я не хочу рассказывать о них.  
  
       — Сегодня с тебя хватит откровений, — недолго думая, согласился король и отвёл взгляд.   
  
       Разговор не об отце помог ему немного отвлечься от мыслей о собственных чувствах, с которыми теперь придётся разбираться намного дольше и усерднее, чем казалось. Раанд глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как покинул чужие покои, будто хотел запомнить тот приятный аромат, которым пропиталась вся комната. Аромат Афель-Эйра.


	7. Chapter 7

       С наступлением сумерек воздух посвежел. Принц появился в комнате первого советника раньше срока, когда Афель, испытывающий непередаваемое волнение после разговора с королём, к встрече ещё не был готов. Линхард не требовал немедленного интимного свидания, настаивая лишь на небольшой прогулке, и пресёк попытки отказаться на корню.  
  
       Они шли сквозь королевские сады неторопливо, пытаясь запомнить прохладу летнего вечера и отдыхая от дневной жары. Гость дворца изредка, но надолго останавливался у особенно привлёкших его внимание цветов, многие из которых были привезены из соседних стран. Браймур уступал Альфиоре по закупке зарубежных растений по большому счёту из-за горного рельефа и климата, не позволяющего им прижиться, но принц любил цветы, почему каждый визит в Альфиору давал ему шанс окунуться в эстетическое удовольствие.   
  
       — Я слышал, у вас есть пионы? — припомнил Линхард, и Афель-Эйра улыбнулся ему, движением руки показывая направление.  
  
       Не взглянуть на выращиваемые любимым человеком цветы принц считал преступлением против своих чувств. Он, как ребёнок, почти вприпрыжку двинулся в указанную сторону, не обратив внимания на умилительный смех своего спутника. К его великому сожалению, Афель видел перед собой мальчишку, а не зрелого мужчину, хотя Линхард был старше Раанда всего на год. Афель-Эйра, сам повзрослевший достаточно рано, не понимал и, возможно, немного завидовал беспечному характеру принца, в то время как решительность короля Альфиоры подчиняла разум, вынуждая испытывать страх, доверие и уважение.  
  
       Советник не стал носиться по королевскому саду, считая свой возраст для такой активности достаточно преклонным, с чем поспорил бы любой здравомыслящий человек и тем более эльф, но поспешил составить Линхарду компанию. Афель ощутил поразительную тревогу, увидев, как от лёгкого вечернего ветра над кустом качается почти распустившийся красный бутон на длинном крепком стебле.   
  
       — О пионах заботятся целый год, чтобы любоваться ими одну неделю, — произнёс принц загадочно, будто цитируя кого-то, и вдруг повернулся с непередаваемой уверенностью на лице. — Афель... Я питаю к вам искренние светлые чувства, но вскоре мне придётся покинуть эту страну, и мы можем встретиться снова только через несколько долгих лет... Я не знаю, как бы это сказать... будьте моим?   
  
       Слова прозвучали громко и в какой-то степени абсурдно, но переливались искренней надеждой. Афель-Эйра, заворожённый опасно красным цветком, не сразу понял сказанное. Он рассеяно поднял взгляд. Предложение ставило в неловкое положение, и ответить категорично не позволяло воспитание, к тому же Афелю подобное показалось оскорбительным, пока он не вспомнил, что Линхард делил с королевским советником всего лишь одну тайну и не мог знать об остальных, за которые приходилось трепетно переживать. Афель-Эйра напрасно считал принца мучителем, что с садистким удовольствием издевался над хранимыми чувствами. Линхард не делал непотребных предложений. Он просто не знал всей правды — это сильнее, чем статус, послужило причиной унять раздражение и злость.   
  
       — Не говорите глупостей, ваше высочество, — попытался перевести всё в шутку Афель, ни на секунду не подумав ответить согласием.  
  
       — Я серьёзен, — воспротивился Линхард и помрачнел, а затем его зрачки вдруг расширились, что говорило лишь о его намерении убедить собеседника в своей честности. В нём с утроенной силой взыграли упрямство и самовлюблённость. — Браймур совсем не похож на Альфиору. Там совершенно другой менталитет. Вы не думаете, что среди людей вам будет комфортнее? Я подозреваю, ваше пребывание в королевском дворце, наполненном самодовольными эльфами, совершенно не поддерживается высшим кругом...  
  
       «И вы хотите, чтобы ко мне так же относился высший свет людей?» — мысленно парировал Афель-Эйра, но боялся перебить принца и возразить в целом. Он намеревался дослушать эти напрасные уговоры и коротко отказать. Предать короля ради сомнительного покоя в чужой стране? Афель бы рассмеялся, если бы не стоял перед чересчур увлечённым гостем.   
  
       — Может, я и не старший сын, но наши законы позволяют иметь двух супругов! Афель, если вы согласитесь, я смогу уговорить короля.   
  
       — Вы... делаете мне предложение? — не предугадав такой поворот событий, ахнул Афель, едва заметно вздрогнув. В его широко раскрытых глазах читалось полнейшее изумление, но в закромах души он ощутил ненавязчивое маленькое счастье: ему всегда хотелось не только чувствовать себя нужным, но и слышать о собственной важности, такой, что поспешно и необдуманно приходится прибегать к браку от страха долгой разлуки.   
  
       — Это звучит неожиданно, но я влюблён в вас давно. Вы можете представить, как долго ждал я этого шанса? Мне не светит престол, пусть так, я не оставлю в бедности, дам вам всё, что вы пожелаете. Людям нет места в Альфиоре, здесь к нашему народу относятся пренебрежительно... — говорил принц спешно, и на его лице в какой-то момент отразилось отвращение. Догадаться о его мыслях оказалось несложно. От напоминания причины давних комплексов Афель, до этого казавшийся особенно ярким после приятных слов, заметно погас, запахнул простой прогулочный халат сильнее, будто мечтал сейчас завернуться в него полностью, с головой, и отвёл взгляд. Эта тема была ему откровенно неприятна.  
  
       — Я польщён таким вниманием ко мне со стороны вашего высочества, — произнёс он с сожалением, всё ещё чувствуя себя обезоруженным после напоминания принца о раскрытой с недавних пор перед королём тайне, — но я не могу принять ваше предложение. Здесь меня удерживает не только обеспеченность, кров и пища, я королевский советник, и мне не пристало даже думать о том, чтобы сбежать в другую страну в качестве супруга кого-то из правящей династии. Я предан своему королю до последней капли, к тому же безроден — никто бы не одобрил нашего брака.   
  
       — Вы мне отказываете? — сокрушённо переспросил Линхард, и его отчаяние показалось советнику слишком сильным.   
  
       — Иначе быть не могло, ваше высочество, — почти прошептал Афель-Эйра. — Вы очаровательны, но моё сердце уже принадлежит другому, пусть и безответно.   
  
       Сад наполнился неловкой тишиной. За всеми тяжёлыми из-за отказа эмоциями скрылась тревога, прежде появившаяся так внезапно и совершенно необоснованно. Афель чувствовал себя отвратительно, но понимал, что ещё хуже ему бы пришлось после решения покинуть свой дом, свою страну, своего короля.  
  
       — Я хотел как лучше, — одними губами произнёс Линхард, заставляя собеседника с каждой секундой разочаровываться в собственных способностях к ораторству. Можно ли было отказать ещё более мягко, или же принц в любом случае расстроился бы так же сильно?  
  
       — Я не думаю, что вы желаете мне зла, мой принц, — губы советника тронула улыбка, и он заметил, как дрогнули плечи Линхарда, уже собравшегося уйти. Тот на секунду замешкался, будто хотел сказать о чём-то ещё, о чём-то важном, но всё же молча повернулся и вскоре покинул сад.   
  
       Афель не представлял, как бы ему самому было плохо от отказа любимого, впрочем, он мог отчётливо вообразить, как скривился бы король, каким презрительным взглядом одарил бы советника и какое бы наказание придумал за неслыханную дерзость бесстыдного аморального человека, посмевшего испытывать чувства не просто к королю, а к представителю другой расы. Мысли вгоняли в ещё большее уныние, но радость тоже нашла своё место в сердце: Афель-Эйра теперь мог вздохнуть спокойно, больше не подавая напрасных надежд принцу Браймура, но будет ли Раанд взбешён, разозлится или только расстроится, советник не знал, немного жалея о своём решении отказать принцу сейчас же. Он хотел верить, что правитель не стал бы отдавать подданного чужой стране так запросто. Возможно, стоило просить Линхарда о некотором времени подумать, посоветоваться с королём и только тогда ответить, но сказанное слово не вернуть. Афель сложил пальцы обеих рук вместе, глядя на темнеющее небо. Досадное упущение на фоне иных умений — молитв он не знал.   
  


***

  
  
       Мимо королевской стражи, запертых дверей и слуг. Фа-Эйра любила бродить по дворцу, с недавних пор абсолютно не стесняясь его обитателей. Амулет, сделанный Лесным Духом для благой цели — спасения брата, теперь служил ей для маленьких проказ. Она стала слышать разговоры, которые не предназначались для чужих ушей, дёргала слуг за одежду, смеясь над их реакцией, и проносилась ветром рядом со стражей, чьё удивление сквозняку в знойный душный день казалось уморительным. Вскоре во дворце начали распространяться слухи о душах, вернувшихся на этот свет ради предостережения. Дому пророчили страшные события, происшествия и несчастные случаи, и эти разговоры добрались до короля.  
  
       Фа-Эйра заметила, что Раанд — любитель собирать сплетни своих подданных. Он завёл себе верного цепного пса, бродящего по коридорам, кухне, конюшне, садам и погребам. Тот наматывал на свой хвост всю грязь и им же тряс перед правителем. Фа не могла не кривиться, слушая донесения этой шавки, пусть и сама любила подслушивать. Всё-таки они отличались: ей и в голову бы не пришло рассказывать об этих сплетнях в угоду лишь себе. В один из таких визитов Фа-Эйра уже была готова броситься на сплетника, вдруг принявшегося нелестно отзываться о её брате, но остановилась, когда внизу послышались тяжёлые шаги принца Браймура, что не вызывал любви, как и король Альфиоры. Наглость высшего света казалась вопиющей, особенно девушке, что жила скромно, но повидала сотни разных миров, где генеалогическое древо не играло роли, по этой причине все короли, принцы, лорды и прочие в душе девушки рождали лишь отвращение.  
  
       Она поглядела вверх, на две тёмные фигуры у лестницы, затем вниз, где только что мелькнула тень Линхарда, и ринулась на первый этаж, уже зная всё, что можно услышать от королевского доносчика.   
  
       Человек шёл быстро и с не присущей ему нервозностью, иногда запинаясь о собственные ботинки или шаркая ими слишком громко. Фа-Эйра загорелась желанием узнать, отчего такая спешка. Её немало удивила и резкая смена настроения принца: тот вдруг затаился и, оглянувшись, повернул. Ответ ждал во внутреннем дворе.   
  
       — Он отказался, — произнёс Линхард тихо, когда Фа-Эйра уже готова была вылететь из-за поворота и едва не запнулась. Сердце бешено застучало. Она хотела подобраться ближе, но вовремя обнаружила, что собеседником принца оказался тот самый эльф, которого Фа подозревала в чёрном колдовстве. Ей не хотелось проверять, работает ли амулет против тёмных магов и умеют ли они видеть скрытое от глаз остальных, поэтому безопаснее казалось оставаться в тени. Каменная стена охлаждала тело: дневной душный воздух даже под вечер не растворился до конца. Этот контраст помогал сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
  
       — Что ж, этого стоило ожидать от гордого Афеля, — произнёс Иррих, заставив Фа-Эйра вздрогнуть. — Надеюсь, вы не слишком расстроены, ваше высочество? Будьте уверены, в скором времени вы окажетесь благороднейшим человеком в его глазах.  
  
       — Пообещайте, что с ним ничего плохого не произойдёт, — отчаянно просил Линхард, на что эльф рассмеялся.  
  
       — Если ничего плохого не произойдёт, то ваши старания не обернуться ничем хорошим. Просто придерживайтесь плана, об остальном не беспокойтесь. Он в саду?  
  
       — Мы расстались там...  
  
       Принц хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Фа-Эйра, взбешённая и взволнованная предшествующим разговором, больше не могла слушать. Она ринулась в сторону королевского сада, уже не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то может её увидеть. Двери, окна и картины сливались в одну сплошную полосу. Выскочи кто прямо перед носом, Фа без тени сожаления сбила бы его с ног и помчалась дальше. Страх, заполняющий тело, становился всё гуще, не позволяя думать рационально. Стены сменились цветочными кустами и деревьями, знакомая тропа привела к нужному месту, но, к величайшему разочарованию, у пионов оказалось пусто.   
  
       Фа-Эйра дышала поверхностно и часто. Она осторожно подошла к кустам розовых цветов и застыла. Её взгляд приковал освещённый лунным светом крупный, красный, как кровь, пион, распустившийся полностью. Единственный.  
  
       Ей не хотелось думать о том, что брату придётся пережить ещё нечто более ужасное, чем неудавшееся жертвоприношение, пожар в храме или побои старого короля. Ей просто не хотелось представлять, что может быть хуже. Фа поглядела в звёздное тёмно-синее небо, переводя дыхание и судорожно думая, куда мог пропасть брат. Слова Ирриха и Линхарда крутились в сознании ураганом, сметая все варианты, пресекая появление нужных мыслей на корню. Паника давила на сознание. Фа-Эйра хотела бежать в лес, как можно быстрее найти Духа и спросить у него, что делать, но в то же время она боялась потерять много времени. Никуда не успеть. Ничего не успеть.   
  
       За бесконечными метаниями от одного варианта к другому она не замечала стремительного хода ночи. У неё не было дара ясновидения, но отчего-то острым осколком в сердце вонзилась мысль, будто к рассвету случится нечто ужасное.  _Он_ предупреждал опасаться цветов, но может ли человек сторониться их, не переходя грань абсурда?   
  
       Фа-Эйра взглянула на знакомые окна в надежде увидеть, что одно из них открыто: Афель всегда открывал крайнее на ночь; но все створки оказались на месте — в комнате его нет. Кто мог знать о том, где сейчас Афель? Только замешанный в происходящем Иррих. Или Линхард. Если первый обладал талантом к колдовству и внушал опасение, то второй казался совершенно безобидным и к тому же трусливым. Фа, подскочив, ринулась в сторону, где в последний раз видела заговорщиков.   
  
       Тишина в спящем дворце нервировала её, но поддаваться этим эмоциям она не хотела. Фа-Эйра всегда завидовала рассудительному брату, способному принимать взвешенные решения, в то время как его сестра находила себе разного рода приключения, забывая о рассудительности. Контраст в характерах часто помогал им решать проблемы, теперь же некому было дать совет и охладить горячую голову.   
  
       Когда впереди, в пустом коридоре, показалась чёрная фигура человека, Фа вытащила меч из ножен, едва справляясь с желанием тут же отсечь ненавистную голову. Она подобралась ближе.   
  
       Линхард застыл, когда его горла коснулось острое лезвие. Ему не повезло родиться нормального человеческого роста. Люди Эйра по легендам отличались не только дарованной Создателем внешностью и крепким духом, многие из них могли смотреть в глаза среднего роста эльфам, по обыкновению высоким и грациозным. В свои семнадцать Фа почти перегнала принца Браймура, что уж говорить об Афеле, который в росте уступал королю Альфиоры совсем немного.  
  
       — Я важная персона здесь, — сглотнув, в страхе промямлил Линхард, когда услышал резкое: «Не дёргайся».  
  
       — Где мой брат? — прошипела Фа и, оглядевшись, вновь устремила взгляд на тёмный затылок.   
  
       — Я не понимаю...  
  
       — Ты спелся с этим грёбаным эльфийским предателем! Я бы убила тебя, если бы ты не знал о том, что мне нужно.   
  
       — У королевства будут пробл...  
  
       — Где мой брат?! — повторила Фа-Эйра, прижимая лезвие ближе к горлу. Линхард ощущал стоящий в горле ком, но не мог даже сглотнуть, опасаясь, что на его белой шее появится порез. Он откровенно боялся быть убитым: не нашлось сомнений в настрое стоящей позади девушки. Её слова звучали в сознании эхом, и наконец в голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
  
       — Афель? Это Афель? — ещё больше испугавшись, промямлил принц, и под его тихий всхлип меч переместился выше. — Я не знаю.   
  
       — О чём вы шептались? Не смей мне врать. Если ты скажешь мне, что с Афелем, я не стану тебя убивать. Не сейчас.   
  
       — Иррих. Бывшей советник, он попросил меня помочь.  
  
       Фа-Эйра и без того была на пределе, теперь же её едва не трясло от разрывающего гнева. Она всеми силами пыталась подавить в себе эту злость, понимая, что нужно дослушать, чтобы спасти брата.  
  
       — Он хочет вернуться в совет. Он знает, что я испытываю к вашему брату. Иррих поделился со мной своим планом... Афеля должны были продать.  
  
       — Что?! — несдержанно взвизгнула Фа, убрав меч, и одним ударом сбила принца с ног. Тот едва успел сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться головой о каменный пол. Он мог бы закричать и позвать стражу, но его рот мгновенно был зажат девичьей рукой, а прямо у виска между плитами вонзился меч. На его грудь надавили острым коленом, и в слабом лунном свете Линхард увидел очертания до ужаса знакомого лица. Лица человека, к которому он питал страсть. Сомнений в том, что нападавшей оказалась сестра Афель-Эйра, теперь не было совсем. — Когда? Куда?   
  
       — Сегодня н-ночью, — заикался поражённый сходством брата и сестры Линхард, которому позволили говорить. — Иррих... Иррих сказал, что будет лучше, если Афель исчезнет из дворца, и тогда он снова попадёт в совет...  
  
       — Мне плевать на этого ушастого засранца, что с моим братом?   
  
       — Е-его отдадут работорговцам, и тогда я смогу выкупить его.   
  
       Линхарда сковал страх от светящихся злом чёрных глаз. Он откровенно прощался со своей жизнью, но вдруг нашёл себя в одиночестве на полу дворцового коридора.   
  


***

  
  
       Афель, насильно опущенный на колени, глядел на стоящего над ним Ирриха снизу вверх, без страха, но с ненавистью. Его руки крепко связали за спиной, из-за чего всплывали неприятные воспоминания о близости с королём, а маленькие ехидные глаза надменного эльфа порождали тошноту и злобу.  
  
       — Как же меня раздражает твоё упрямство, — вздохнул Иррих. — Но за человека Эйра работорговцы горло друг другу перегрызут. Можешь быть спокоен, для работы в шахтах тебя никто не купит, а вот состоятельные граждане будут просто счастливы приобрести.  
  
       — Вы самый лицемерный подлец, которого я когда-либо встречал, — горько усмехнулся Афель, не способный так просто расстаться с привычкой говорить с бывшим советником уважительно, хотя сознательного уважения в нём не было ни капли. Он готовился к удару, но через мгновение осознал, что бить его не собираются. Раны заживают медленно, и портить товар из-за переполняющего гнева Иррих не мог — на это у него хватало ума.   
  
       — Ты хочешь заставить меня применить силу? Не надейся. Но я удивлён, что в тебе помимо язвительности есть хитрость, твоему будущему хозяину будет непросто. Даю тебе месяц, дольше ты не сможешь дерзить и уворачиваться от руки своего господина. Тебя сломают.  
  
       — Чем больше мы избегаем ударов судьбы, тем строже она к нам, — ухмыльнулся Афель-Эйра, на секунду опустив взгляд. — Вам, Иррих-лиф, не стоит испытывать её терпение. Вы действовали без приказа короля, устроили заговор и теперь подтверждаете свою связь с чёрным рынком.   
  
       — Не дури, — рассмеялся Иррих, садясь за стол, и обмакнул белую деревянную палочку в чернила. — Единственный колдун, бессовестно посещающий чёрный рынок, скоро без вести пропадёт.  
  
       Больше эльф не реагировал на сидящего позади Афеля, над которым возвышались не особенно мощные среди своих, но огромные даже для человека Эйра кентавры. Он не мог подскочить и выбежать из комнаты, но и опускать руки было нельзя: ему определённо есть о чём рассказать королю.   
  
       Первый советник ещё раз бросил взгляд в сторону письменного стола, где Иррих увлечённо что-то писал, затем на своих конвоиров и медленно перекрутил кольцо на среднем пальце шипом вверх. Путы были тугими и крепкими, Афель-Эйра едва ли надеялся успеть перерезать их и увернуться от острых копий в руках предателей, но надежда на спасение в нём теплилась.  
  
       Монотонные движения порой надоедали, и острый наконечник соскальзывал с верёвки. Оставалось надеяться, что эльф занят чем-то важным, каким-то объёмным делом, требующим долгого разбирательства. Все многочисленные важные вопросы: почему человека всё ещё не увели из дворца, почему его просто не напоили наркотиками, чтобы тот не мог ни двигаться, ни кричать, почему, в конце концов, Иррих показался сам, а не нанял кого-то провернуть все грязные дела — сейчас интересовали меньше всего. Афель глядел на незапертую дверь с трепетом и холодом в груди и, когда мимо пронеслась тень, он вздрогнул всем телом. Волосы на голове стали дыбом, и, если бы не мысль, что у загадочной «тени», возможно, сегодня отсутствует скрывающий амулет, человек бы что есть духу призвал бежать со всех ног. Бежать в покои короля.   
  
       Стул скрипнул, и внимание вновь переключилось на ехидно ухмыляющегося старого эльфа, машущего листком бумаги. Убедившись, что чернила высохли, Иррих подошёл к рассеяно глядящему пленнику, который и без грубых прикосновений к лицу смотрел похитителю в глаза.  
  
       — Ты предпочитаешь утонуть в реке или сброситься со скалы? — ухмыльнулся эльф и переместил руку на чёрные шёлковые волосы. Резкая боль заставила Афель-Эйра стиснуть зубы, он упал на паркет, ударившись плечом. Две длинные нити блестели между пальцами Ирриха.   
  
       Он взял со стола бумагу, исписанную аккуратным почерком, и стал опускать на неё волосы. Вопреки ожиданиям они не свернулись кольцами на поверхности, а впитались в текст, превращая ровные буквы в привычные первому советнику угловатые неаккуратные закорючки.  
  
       Серые глаза сверкнули, хотя Иррих стоял спиной к масляной лампе, и Афель прищурился, припоминая, что в покоях этого эльфа Фа-Эйра нашла редкие исчезнувшие травы. Несмотря на темноту, в помещении проглядывались лишь очертания мебели, когда как на стенах не виднелось ни одного букета даже декоративных трав. Приходили догадки, что это комната совсем не Ирриха, или же тот постарался тщательно прибраться, в желании сохранить свой образ чистым в то время, когда по велению короля будет проводиться если не открытое, то секретное расследование.  
  
       — У вас есть сертификат на колдовство? — прищурился Афель-Эйра, породив у похитителя лишь смешок.  
  
       — А у тебя, мальчишка? Король до сих пор считает тебя колдуном.   
  
       — Мой король доверяет мне.  
  
       — В этом будет легко переубедить. Сначала ты околдовал его покойное величество, затем смутил разум нынешнего короля. Если бы ты не имел способностей к магии, давно бы уже испустил дух в темнице. Знаешь, как раньше устраивали казни? Не так, как сейчас: эра гуманных королей испортила Альфиору. Когда-то преступников выводили на площадь и часами унижали, пока они сами не начинали умолять о смерти.  
  
       — Я знаю о варварских законах прошлого, — чуть сморщился Афель, припоминая жестокие описания этих казней в старых королевских журналах, которые ему разрешали брать без спросу, как и любые другие книги в библиотеке. Страшные пытки, когда невинных эльфов и людей до потери сознания насиловали преступники, порой кентавры или пауки, но раскрывалась правда только потом, когда осуждённые умирали, или не раскрывалась, когда слабохарактерные подозреваемые ломались и признавались в несуществующих грехах. Один из предков Раанда под конец жизни сумел запретить эти издевательства над существами, во многом благодаря влиянию находящейся рядом Урании, которая всегда была эталоном справедливой власти.  
  
       — Не переживайте, вы и испытать их сможете, — посмеялся Иррих, похлопав человека по щеке, от чего тот постарался уйти, — пусть и в меньшем объёме.   
  
       Он свернул письмо в тонкую трубку и, перевязав лентой, отдал одному из кентавров, что мгновенно исчез из комнаты.   
  
       Дверь отворилась и закрылась мгновенно, но мелькнувшие чёрные глаза в коридоре заставили Афеля содрогнуться. Ему не показалось.  
  
       — Король! Скажи королю! — крикнул человек, подавшись вперёд. Он надеялся, что стоящая за дверьми Фа услышит и без раздумий броситься в сторону покоев Раанда. Если она самостоятельно спасёт брата, то никто не получит из этого пользы: Афеля обвинят в смерти Ирриха, и доверие короля, возможно, вдребезги разобьётся, особенно если советник вновь избежит если не тюрьмы, так казни.  
  
       — Меня радует, что ты уже перестал думать рационально и пытаешься разжалобить моих подчинённых.   
  
       Афель-Эйра поморщился, но в душе был безумно рад: эльф даже не подозревал, что его планам кто-то может помешать. Кто знает, к каким бы действиям тот прибегнул, узнав о существовании угрозы.   
  
       — Я рад бы поговорить с тобой ещё, но... — хмыкнул Иррих и приблизился.  
  
       Афель попытался отстраниться, когда на его лоб легла сморщенная ладонь. Через мгновенную боль и вспышку света прямо перед глазами во всем его теле отдало слабостью. Не теряя сознание, он потерял равновесие. Тело больше не слушалось.  
  
       — Уходите, — скомандовал Иррих, и кентавр, подхватив обмякшего, испуганного своей беспомощностью человека, прокрался к выходу.


	8. Chapter 8

      Если бы кто-то спросил, Фа-Эйра с удовольствием рассказала бы о расположении комнат во дворце, по крайней мере, стратегически важных. Она ненавидела двор Альфиоры, короля и принца, ставшего королём. Она бы с удовольствием натравила разбойников на королевскую семью, сдала важную информацию Браймуру, так отчаянно соперничавшему с эльфийским королевством, но там жил Афель, в отличие от неё влюблённый в правителя и страну до сумасшествия.  
  
       Срывающийся голос не уходил из головы, повторяясь раз за разом. Не передать одуряющего желания вспороть живот Ирриху прямо там, в его комнате, пронзить оба сердца кентавру, а потом отрубить голову королю, чтобы он больше никогда не смог подвергать опасности тех, кто его любит. Но этот полный мольбы крик старшего брата остановил Фа, и ей пришлось бежать.  
  
       Она сама была готова вопить, чтобы заглушить эхом отдающийся в памяти голос и не думать о возможном исходе. Вдруг она опоздает? Всего на долю секунды, задержится, запнётся, упадёт прямо на пороге в комнату Ирриха, где тот уже вонзит острый меч в грудь Афеля. Брату, ослеплённому желанием угодить своему дорогому королю, это было не важно, но ей...   
  
       Фа-Эйра влетела в чужие покои, отчего стража опешила, пошатнувшись от удара массивных деревянных дверей о такие же массивные лошадиные тела. Их растерянность мгновенно была подавлена отточенной за годы службы реакцией, и кентавры влетели в покои, где король сидел на кровати в полном испуге. Широко раскрытые голубые глаза блестели, он самому себе казался беспомощным в данной ситуации.   
  
       Фа резко схватила короля за ночную рубаху на груди и встряхнула что было сил. Разрываясь, треснули нити шёлковой ткани, но это ли беспокоило скованного ужасом Раанда, уверенного в своей защищённости и не готового к личной обороне? Стража стояла на пороге, недоумённо глядя на взволнованного правителя, тогда Фа, оглянувшись, встряхнула хозяина покоев ещё раз.  
  
       — Комната Ирриха! Скажи им идти в комнату Ирриха! — протараторила она, глядя на короля сверху вниз. Тот начинал отходить от своего первоначального состояния, мельком оглядел незваную гостью, заметил длинный двуручный меч в складках одеяла и возобновил визуальный контакт.   
  
       Фа напрасно рассчитывала, что, как ей казалось, трусливый нежный король исполнит все её приказы. Набравшись смелости и сил, тот внезапно дёрнулся, хватая чужую плотную мантию за ворот, и одним движением опрокинул нападавшую на кровать. За это короткое мгновение он успел вытащить из-под подушки изогнутый чёрный нож и приставить к горлу гостьи, когда как и у его шеи оказалось острое лезвие.   
  
       — Отзови стражу! Ты теряешь время!  
  
       — Как смеешь ты?..   
  
       — Стражу! — повторила Фа. На миг лицо Раанда дрогнуло, когда он рассмотрел девушку в приглушённом свете, едва проникавшем в комнату из коридора. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не разжать пальцы и не выронить нож, благо, иллюзиям не давали укрепиться полный злобы взгляд, высокий голос и уверенно сжимаемый девичьими руками меч.  
  
       — Проверьте комнату Ирриха, — не поворачиваясь, громко приказал Раанд, и один из кентавров, обеспокоенный психическим здоровьем короля и в то же время не способный противиться приказам, бросился в сторону поста главы стражи. Меч опустился, но эльф не терял бдительности, всё ещё удерживая нож у жизненно важного участка тела человеческой девчонки. — Я помню тебя, ты его сестра. Но по какому праву ты врываешься в мои покои?   
  
       — Я бы тоже разозлилась, увидев тебя в своей комнате, но мой брат сейчас схвачен Иррихом. Твой дорогой браймурский друг и бывший советник спелись против Афеля, и я не собираюсь спокойно ждать, пока с ним случится что-то хуже твоего папаши.   
  
       Раанд не сумел выдержать на лице равнодушия и открыто изобразил удивление, а затем — разгорающуюся ярость. Жгущая изнутри эмоция вспыхнула сначала после слов о покойном отце, а затем — от осознания ранее поступившей информации. Линхард и Иррих? Поверить было невозможно, ведь никаких предпосылок к их объединению не следовало, однако ворвавшаяся в покои девушка вызывала чувство иррационального доверия. Раанд спрыгнул с кровати, схватив ночной халат, и стал рассеяно натягивать его на себя.   
  
       — Кто их вас двоих колдует: ты или твой несчастный брат?   
  
       — У тебя напряжённые отношения с колдунами, я смотрю, — недоумённо произнесла Фа, совершенно не понимая, как можно поднимать такие темы во время разгорающегося в замке происшествия, и по той же причине не решилась вести споры. — Время теряем.   
  
       С этими словами она схватила ещё не собранного для выхода Раанда за руку и потянула в сторону покоев бывшего советника. Король бы разозлился подобному неуважению, если бы теперь все его мысли не крутились вокруг Ирриха, что преступил все грани дозволенного и заманил в свои дела Линхарда — это и было неожиданно. Раанд понимал: его друг детства совсем не подарок; но никогда бы не подумал, что принц станет играть так грязно. Вмешательство представителя Браймура могло принести вред Афель-Эйра, которого он так страстно желал подобно дешёвой вещи с прилавка забытого всеми рынка, но об этом ему стоило думать в последнюю очередь: интриги в чужом дворце подвергали опасности целую страну. Компромисс между Браймуром и Альфиорой стоил многих лет переговоров, и разрушить его мог один нерадивый, даже не наследный принц.  
  
       Сестра Афеля бежала быстро, и недостаточно сильный физически король едва поспевал за ней, ситуацию ухудшала крепкая хватка девушки. Контраст в характерах манил и навязчиво просился стать объектом для раздумий, но беспокойство о собственном авторитете и жизни не давали покоя. Что если Иррих не ограничится первым советником? Если он захочет идти дальше? Свергнуть власть и положить начало новой династии? Предательство начинается с малого.   
  
       Вскоре Фа-Эйра отпустила чужую руку. У дверей комнаты с оголёнными саблями уже стояли кентавры, одним из которых оказался глава стражи, возмущённый чем-то беспредельно. Когда Раанд поравнялся с ними, те чуть расступились, чтобы в любой момент защитить короля, при этом не загораживая ему вид.   
  
       Он считал, что сейчас окунётся в самую гущу событий. Считал, что Иррих, завидев его, упадёт на колени и будет унизительно молить прощения. Считал, что Афель-Эйра бросится к своему королю в поисках защиты.   
  
       Но комната тускло освещалась масляной лампой, рисуя длинные тени на бежевых стенах. Двери оказались распахнуты, и босых ног касался холодный ночной сквозняк. Первым, за что зацепился взгляд, было изломанное тело кентавра, из чьей шеи торчал окровавленный кинжал. Зная, что вся стража королевского дворца отобрана по определённым физическим параметрам, Раанд понимал: это не его подданный. На фоне статных широкоплечих кентавров мёртвый казался мельче и в какой-то степени моложе, что так же говорило о невозможности его пребывания в рядах военных. К несчастью, теперь узнать все детали шансов не было.  
  
       Раанд смог оторваться от созерцания отвратительного трупа, когда совсем рядом раздался оглушительный в ночной тишине звон, и огляделся. Иррих сбежал, явно убрав свидетеля своих злодеяний, но он беспокоил короля в последнюю очередь. На полу, недалеко от кентавра, лежал Афель.   
  
       Спина будто соприкоснулась с холодным листом железа: по телу прошла мелкая дрожь, едва Раанду удалось разглядеть тёмное кровавое пятно на прогулочном халате первого советника. Сопровождавшая короля девушка выронила меч, закрыв рот обеими ладонями. Афель-Эйра лежал на спине, голова была повёрнута в противоположную от вошедших сторону, и сказать точно, был ли он жив, они не могли. Чёрные волосы разметались по паркету, сливаясь с тенями.   
  
       Фа-Эйра осторожно подошла ближе, но не смогла взять себя в руки, грубо и резко упав на колени. Она не ощутила боли и тут же приподняла голову брата, чтобы затем положить ладонь на его грудь. В её сухих глазах читалась абсолютная опустошённость. Когда Раанд хотел подойти ближе, сестра Афель-Эйра вздрогнула, обернувшись.  
  
       Её губы двигались, и хотя король не слышал голоса, он тут же резко взмахнул рукой.  
  
       — Будите Ванду! Он ещё жив! — приказал Раанд, и Хенбёрн, стоявший ближе всех, отправил кого-то из своих в покои врача, а сам аккуратно, но как можно скорее переложил человека на кровать.   
  
       Пока Фа, сгорбившись и завесив волосами лицо, сидела рядом с братом, Раанд внимательно выслушал доклад главы стражи. Впрочем, рассказывать было нечего: когда кентавры прибыли к покоям, они не сразу смогли войти в комнату, будто кто-то держал дверь с другой стороны, но по существу та была приоткрыта. Через некоторое время внутри послышался шум, как оказалось, упал раненый в шею кентавр, тогда же щёлкнул замок на дверях балкона, и стража только собиралась войти, когда появился король.  
  
       Раанд помолчал несколько коротких мгновений и повернулся в сторону кровати. «А эта?» — спросил он, намекая на девушку, и Хенбёрн смешался, явно не понимая, о чём речь.   
  
       Начиная осознавать положение вещей, правитель подошёл к постели, где лежал ещё живой Афель. Повезло ли ему не испытать мгновенной смерти? Преследовавшие Афеля несчастья казались слишком навязчивыми, будто в его жизни появлялись только потенциальные убийцы и тираны, но ситуацию ухудшали те, кому эгоистично хотелось продержать человека на этом свете подольше. И всех их посылало в жизнь такого мирного существа нечто неземное. В этом сомневаться не приходилось. Даже несмотря на то, что судьба Афель-Эйра казалась нарочно сплетённой Создателем для долгих мук и неотвратимой гибели в достаточно молодом возрасте, Раанд ощущал невыносимую вину.   
  
       Он долгое время смотрел на девушку, что сжимала в руках ладонь Афеля, затем мельком взглянул на мертвенно-бледное лицо первого советника и вновь вернулся к гостье.  
  
       — Почему ко мне? — наконец решился король на вопрос, особенно заинтересовавший его среди роящихся мыслей. У сестры Афель-Эйра был с собой меч, судя по движениям, базовая военная подготовка имелась, незваная гостья могла запросто ворваться в комнату и убить нападавших на её брата. По чьей вине Иррих скрылся, не исполнив планы, или же его планом изначальна была гибель человека? Раанд устал гадать и заблуждаться, что делал, как оказалось, на протяжении почти двенадцати лет.  
  
       — Потому что он всё ещё глупый влюблённый мальчик, — ответила Фа, не поворачиваясь к королю. Впрочем, он не был её королём. У неё не было короля вообще.  
  
       — Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
       — Ты не разбираешься в чувствах окружающих тебя подданных, и я не собираюсь ничего растолковывать. Вы, эльфы, живёте достаточно долго, так что у тебя будет время подумать над этим.  
  
       — Не ведёшь ли ты себя слишком нагло? Даже если твой брат — мой советник, и ситуация не располагает к подобным разговорам, мне интересно, что движет тобой. Не думаешь, что твоё поведение скажется и на его положении? — наконец смог возмутиться Раанд, чуть разведя руки в стороны, но не удостоился даже взгляда собеседницы. — Я уже понял, что в тебе нет ни капли уважения к королю, но стоит ли демонстрировать это в подобной ситуации? Ты можешь не относиться ко мне как к правителю, но все мы дети Создателя, и с твоей стороны было бы тактичнее хотя бы иногда говорить более уважительно с другими, особенно со старшими.  
  
       — Уважать тебя за то, что твоя мать соизволила родить тебя несколькими годами раньше? — скептически переспросила Фа и обернулась. — Уважать лишь за то, что ты появился здесь, а не где бы то ни было ещё? Уважать за сплетни о моём брате? Уважать за темницу, в которой ты хотел свести его с ума? Уважать за грязную игру, в которую ты втянул его и из-за которой он в таком состоянии? Я не хочу. Не могу, — нахмурилась она и вновь прервала зрительный контакт. Раанд растерялся, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ответить на обрушившиеся обвинения, но одну истину упустить казалось невозможным — перечисленные события действительно на его совести.  
  
       Король никогда ещё не разговаривал с кем-то в таких тонах: обычно подданные смиренно опускали головы и улыбались приторно-сладко, чтобы лишним словом или жестом не обидеть короля. Фа-Эйра была другой. Казалось, ей нечего терять, и в этом заключалась проблема: напугать обычного жителя страны легко — отнять то, что ему дорого: хозяйство, деньги, дом. Однако Фа, явно имея некоторые ценности, не привязывалась к ним, и, потеряв, не стала бы их оплакивать. Кроме одного.  
  
       Раанд заметил, как нежно держат руку Афеля девичьи пальцы, до этого твёрдо сжимавшие рукоять тяжёлого меча, но даже если советник был единственным дорогим ей существом, король не мог отнять и это. Ему самому сейчас больше всего хотелось видеть человека здоровым, живым и невредимым, и даже не столько из желания узнать подробности произошедшего, сколько из нежелания терять часть своего детства. Получив в наследство страну, Раанд не мог громко назваться зрелым королём. Он всё ещё частично осознавал себя принцем, проживающим самый рассвет юношества, но потом будто просыпался, сидя на троне в окружении министров и советников. Ему иногда хотелось вернуться ненадолго в прошлое, как бы упрямо он ни утверждал обратное.   
  
       — Почему тебя не видят остальные? Ты знаешь, что колдовство запретно в нашей стране, для него нужно особое разрешение? За нарушение этого закона тебя бросят в темницу на остаток человеческих лет, — больше заинтересованно, чем со страхом произнёс Раанд, при этом и не думая угрожать собеседнице или пугать её. Та же расценила вопрос как попытку устрашить неугодного королю подданного.   
  
       — Мне не нужно разрешение короля, — ответила она с вызовом, вновь обернувшись, и правитель смекнул, что держать с ней визуальный контакт можно, только когда сестра Афеля возмущена или злится, — когда я уже получила разрешение вашего Создателя.   
  
       Раанд сглотнул, настолько уверенно прозвучали слова девушки. На секунду он поверил. Затем понял, что это обман. Потом вновь заглянул в почти чёрные, не такие яркие, как у Афель-Эйра, глаза, и достаточно испугался. Он не следовал Священным заветам, он следовал своей морали, боясь не наказания Создателя за непослушание, а проблем в обществе. Возможно, и в Создателя он до конца не верил, но посещать храм ему приходилось, чтобы подданные, надежда которых была сосредоточенна на Божестве, видели и в короле поддержку для своей веры.   
  
       Теперь сам король не знал, что думать. Слушать ли всерьёз девушку, говорящую сейчас так уверенно о божественном подарке, или же поверить в её слабое психическое здоровье. Она действительно могла принять незаконного колдуна за Создателя, если больна.  
  
       — Хочешь сказать, Создатель соизволил снизойти до безродной девчонки? У тебя действительно нет проблем с самомнением.  
  
       — Он спас нас.   
  
       — От чего?  
  
       Фа-Эйра не ответила.   
  
       Вскоре в покоях появилась Ванда в сопровождении своей дочери и пары людей. Она попросила выйти присутствующих. Раанд мог остаться, но решил не мучить себя и ушёл совсем, оглянувшись на сестру Афеля. Она оставалась в комнате, когда как король твёрдо держал путь в собственные покои. Его присутствие ничего не решит.  
  


***

  
  
       Раанд чувствовал себя как на иголках, был рассеян и невнимателен, пропускал мимо ушей вопросы, адресованные непосредственно ему. Он не мог поверить в случившееся, и заниматься королевскими делами под тяжестью негативных мыслей никак не удавалось.   
  
       Когда король изъявил желание справиться о состоянии больного, Ванда позволила себе отойти от человека всего на несколько минут и попыталась объяснить суть вещей, не используя медицинские термины. Серьёзная травма головы грозила Афель-Эйра не менее серьёзными последствиями, но тот факт, что в нём ещё теплилась жизнь, настраивал на веру в доброе. Также врач без тени сомнения выдвинула свою теорию: рана получена из-за удара копытом. На этом её время, выделенное для короля, закончилось.   
  
       Теорию подтвердил и глава стражи, которого Раанд вызвал в зал, предварительно выгнав всех министров и советников. Ему пока не хотелось выносить инцидент за пределы комнаты Ирриха, в которой Ванда делала всё возможное, чтобы сохранить жизнь первому советнику.   
  
       — У мёртвого на копыте была кровь, — кивнул Хенбёрн, услышав догадки врача. — Афель-Эйра мог пострадать, когда пособник Ирриха умирал от раны, также, мы предполагаем, он был без сознания в этот момент или же не успел среагировать, оказавшись на полу в результате падения. Странными кажутся и повреждения от верёвки на руках, — глава стражи обхватил пальцами запястье. — Но верёвка была разорвана и лежала рядом, когда мы обнаружили его. Скорее всего, скрывшийся Иррих пытался выдать всё так, будто виноват только его сообщник. Убив его, он обеспечил себе невиновность, а затем развязал раненного Афель-Эйра.  
  
       Происшествие норовило стать нераскрытым. Закрыв глаза, Раанд помассировал брови указательным и большим пальцами, пытаясь хоть как-то сосредоточиться, сделать какой-то определённый вывод, но всё услышанное — догадки. Если бы пособник Ирриха был жив, из него бы вытянули хоть какие-то факты. Конечно, во дворце всё ещё пребывал Линхард, который так же выступал в качестве соучастника, но король отложил разговор с принцем, поставив у его дверей охрану. Он уже готовился писать королю Браймура письмо с подробным описанием инцидента: неизвестно, будет ли Линхард молчать о том, что его «напрасно» держали в комнате целые сутки. Из доказательств виновности принца были показания юной сумасшедшей особы и едва живого Афеля. От неожиданно промелькнувшей в голове мысли Раанд вздрогнул, широко раскрыв глаза.   
  
       — Могу я задать вам вопрос, ваше величество? — после наполненного раздумьями молчания неловко попросил Хенбёрн, и эта неловкость от достаточно крупного кентавра средних лет казалась неуместной.   
  
       — Какой же?   
  
       — Этой ночью вы были... — Хенбёрн попытался подобрать слова мягче, чем те, которые услышал от своих подчинённых, — немного не в себе.  
  
       — Не в себе? — отрешённо повторил король и поднял голову.   
  
       — Вы проснулись среди ночи, будто знали, что должно произойти, — пояснил кентавр, пытаясь придать вопросу восхищение, а не оттенок упрёка.  
  
       В памяти вновь пронёсся ночной инцидент, и Раанд едва удержался, чтобы не ахнуть. Кто может знать больше всех о произошедшем в замке? Кого не подкупишь и не сможешь шантажировать? Кого при всём желании не сможешь убить?  
  
       — Не бери в голову, — Раанд махнул рукой, резво вставая с трона, и спустился к главе стражи. Сумасшедший юный правитель. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы подданные думали о своём короле в таком ключе, но он не видел смысла рьяно переубеждать кого бы то ни было против глупых догадок. На него это не подействовало, когда отец в своё время старался убедить принца в чистоте и невинности Афеля. Пустые споры и яростное желание доказать что-то работали совершенно в обратном направлении. — Сообщи, если узнаешь что-то новое.  
  
       — Непременно, ваше величество.   
  
       Раанд оказался в комнате Ирриха через считанные минуты. Он спешно посмотрел на удивлённую Ванду, её дочь и слуг. Лёгкая ненавязчивая радость отдалась в груди, когда его взгляд выловил из общей суеты девичью фигуру, сгорбившуюся в углу на массивном кресле.   
  
       Пристально и с вызовом. Она смотрела из-под чёрной, нависающей над глазами чёлки, подтянув к себе острые колени и обняв их руками. Её настрой король понял сразу, но не мог позволить себе отступить.  
  
       Ему хотелось о многом спросить, обсудить теории и догадки по поводу случившегося, но внимание, которым правителя не обделили присутствующие в комнате подданные, заставляло краснеть при одной мысли, о чём они подумают, заговори Раанд с пустым креслом. Он ещё не знал, видят ли гостью остальные.  
  
       Она же будто чувствовала его переживания и оттого злорадно, одним лишь взглядом вынуждала открыть рот и выставить себя сумасшедшим. Будто это была цена за информацию.  
  
       Но Раанд не хотел платить за принадлежащее ему. Он обернулся к постели, завешанной тонким балдахином, и через несколько долгих мгновений попросил присутствующих выйти.  
  
       — Ваше величество, позвольте остаться: за Афелем нужно присматривать... — с мольбой просила Ванда, отодвигая готовую защищать человека дочь в сторону. Рвение было похвально, но не в данном случае.   
  
       — Я присмотрю. Уходите, — отрезал Раанд, и врач ничего не могла ему ответить: как бы она ни смелела наедине с ним, никто не давал ей права публично перечить королю, и в присутствии слуг и ребёнка ей ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как подчиняться.  
  
       Когда комната опустела, эльф вновь обратил взор на гостью его дворца.  
  
       — Не захотел выставить себя ещё большим идиотом, чем есть на самом деле?   
  
       — Юным особам не пристало сидеть подобным образом, — проигнорировав вопрос, заметил он и прошёл к кровати Ирриха, тут же услышав шорох за спиной. Раанд придержал полупрозрачную завесу, радушно пропуская девушку вперёд и чувствуя, как тяжелеет атмосфера с приближением к постели Афель-Эйра.   
  
       При одном взгляде на лицо советника сердце Раанда больно сжалось. Он неожиданно для себя ощутил страх и трепет, увидев, что глаза раненного открыты, а ресницы еле заметно дрожат. Обычная кокетливость, привычная мудрость и снисходительная забота исчезли из знакомого взгляда, теперь там поселилась нестерпимая усталость и отрешённость.  
  
       — Это действие трав, которые я принесла, — пояснила Фа-Эйра, и вызывающая манера поведения вдруг сменилась отчаянием. — Без них он страдает.   
  
       — Он... спит?   
  
       — Скорее нет, чем да. Просто ничего не чувствует, в частности боли. Иногда даже улыбается. Как в детстве, — совсем невесело ответила она и скрестила руки на груди.   
  
       — Кто ещё видит тебя?   
  
       — Никто, — не подав виду, ответила Фа, хотя достаточно удивилась вопросу, заданному сразу после слов о травах. Ей казалось, король захочет знать, какими колдовскими методами она заполучила их, или хотя бы осведомится насчёт Ванды: знает ли та, почему Афель в таком состоянии? — Ты пришёл поговорить о брате?   
  
       — Ты была там. И пусть из-за тебя я теперь в глазах стражи безумен, но даже представить нельзя, чем бы обернулся план Ирриха без вмешательства со стороны. Я не могу понять, почему ты оставила Афель-Эйра в опасности? — недоумённо прошептал король, боясь спугнуть эту густую тягучую тишину у постели больного.  
  
       Фа-Эйра, бросив последний взгляд на брата, покинула произвольный шатёр и вернулась к креслу, сев на подлокотник. За ней вышел и Раанд, предпочитающий стоять в присутствии девушки.   
  
       — Он сказал, ты хочешь поймать этого подонка. Сказал, что хочет помочь всем, чем только сможет. Он был готов к этому, — начала Фа, понурив голову. Ей не хотелось всё разъяснять, но она понимала, что брат даже под действием наркотика страстно желал рассказать о случившемся. — Я была в замке, когда услышала разговор Ирриха и твоего друга. Они хотели схватить Афеля и продать на чёрный рынок, а оттуда его бы выкупил браймурский принц, чьи мотивы понятны. Насколько я понимаю, Иррих хотел устранить брата либо из-за своих моральных ценностей, либо из-за зависти, либо из целей вновь попасть в совет. Не знаю точно. Я просто побежала искать брата. И нашла. Он заметил меня, когда один из пособников этого треклятого эльфа куда-то смылся, и, зная, на что я готова ради него, умолял бежать к тебе... Я бы с радостью убила Ирриха ещё тогда, но мой брат боится тебя... Хотя, скорее, не доверяет, ведь ты мог обвинить его в смерти ни в чем не повинного бывшего советника.  
  
       — Без доказательств полной причастности? Вряд ли, — нахмурился Раанд, и Фа-Эйра усмехнулась.   
  
       — Видишь, насколько подданные не доверяют тебе.   
  
       — Не говори от его лица. Даже если вы близки, это не даёт тебе права решать, что он чувствовал и о чём думал, — с недовольством произнёс король и сложил руки за спиной. Фа бросила полный скептицизма взгляд куда-то в угол комнаты, понимая, что может сорваться, если сейчас заглянет в наглые бесстыжие глаза эльфа, посмевшего откровенно бредить в её присутствии. — Хорошо, о предшествующих событиях ты можешь рассказать, но что насчёт...  
  
       — Что произошло здесь, когда я пришла тебя будить? Откуда же мне знать.   
  
       — Ты не глупая, можешь хотя бы предположить? Теории?  
  
       Фа-Эйра чуть повернулась к нетерпеливому Раанду и приподняла лежащий на кресле плащ. Объёмная плотная ткань отлично скрывала вещи, которые не хотелось показывать другим. Гостья достала из-под мантии пустые ножны и кольцо.   
  
       — Мой брат не такой безобидный, каким кажется. Близость с твоим отцом научила его быть готовым к самой базовой обороне. Это, — Фа приподняла кольцо и покрутила его между пальцев, тогда же король увидел на нём остро заточенный шип, — ему подарил твой отец. А кинжал я отдала ему ещё раньше. Могу предположить, что Афель разрезал верёвки и, услышав шум приближающейся стражи, мог убить кентавра, который помогал Ирриху. Может, этот несчастный уронил моего брата и, мучаясь в агонии, брыкался до последнего вздоха. Не думаю, что на это был расчёт. Иррих же, смекнув положение вещей, сбежал.  
  
       — Комната находится на втором этаже. Он мог сбежать так просто? Через балкон?  
  
       — Если второй его пособник, справившись с поручением, поджидал у окна — запросто.   
  
       — А как ты объяснишь не открывавшуюся дверь? — вошёл во вкус Раанд, испытывая непередаваемый азарт от этой игры с допросом, будто речь сейчас шла не об Афеле и Иррихе, а о персонажах старой книги с запутанным сюжетом.  
  
       — Вся ваша магия (или как там? Колдовство?) — это всего лишь иллюзия и обман. Ты сам-то с колдунами встречался? Хотя бы одного видел?   
  
       — Я вижу тебя, — усмехнулся Раанд, но собеседница не была настроена шутить.  
  
       — Тогда ты легко сможешь понять, о чём я говорю. Любое проявление магии здесь — обман зрения, галлюцинации. Поэтому стража, даже видя приоткрытую дверь, не смогла войти в комнату. Они уверили себя в том, что не могут чего-то сделать, так и вышло. Вас останавливают стены в ваших головах, — Фа-Эйра прикоснулась указательным пальцем к виску. — А нас нет. Потому что мы знаем об этих стенах.   
  
       — Нас? — переспросил король.  
  
       — Меня и брата.   
  
       — То есть я был прав? Афель-Эйра действительно связан с колдовством? — триумфально заметил Раанд, и Фа, уже было настроенная на дальнейший разговор, не выдержала.  
  
       — Непроходимый. Идиот, — прошипела она, взбешённая навязчивым желанием короля очернить её брата. Пусть для неё колдовство не являлось чем-то незаконным, её собеседник вкладывал в это слово столько негативного смысла, что продолжать рассказывать ему тайны, ведомые только Создателю, не оставалось никакого желания.   
  
       Она схватила свою мантию, оставив на кресле кольцо и ножны, и тут же исчезла с глаз растерянного поведением юной особы Раанда. Он оглянулся, шестым чувством понимая, что та ещё здесь, но визуально комната казалась пустой. Ломать стены было непросто.


	9. Конец первой части

       Раанд расслаблено и невозмутимо сидел в массивном резном кресле, откинувшись на мягкую спинку и положив одну руку на подлокотник. Пальцы сжимали тёплую фарфоровую чашку анаисового чая, которым пропах весь королевский кабинет. Раанд любил сладкое, и дорогой чай удовлетворял его потребностям, помогал настроиться на нужный лад. Сидящий же напротив Линхард не мог так запросто отбросить все свои волнения: молчание короля Альфиоры наводило страх и трепет. Возможно, по этой причине принц решил, что заговорить первым будет самым верным решением в данной ситуации.  
  
       — Почему меня здесь держат? Я должен был отплыть в Браймур ещё вчера.  
  
       Раанд поднёс чашку к губам, когда услышал возмущающие слова давнего друга, и оставил чай на подносе подошедшей прислуги.  
  
       — «Почему»? Почему в последнее время все настойчиво строят из себя дураков? Как по мне, этот вопрос звучит интереснее, — произнёс король с укором и сложил пальцы обеих рук вместе. — У меня есть источник, которому я доверяю, поэтому сейчас в ваших силах оставить о себе разве что плохое впечатление вместо кошмарного. Если не горите желанием разговаривать на эту тему, то я просто задам несколько вопросов, на которые не нужно будет отвечать что-то больше, чем «да» или «нет». Согласны?   
  
       Взгляд Линхарда приобрёл оттенок злобы, но щёки загорелись стыдливым румянцем. Он понимал, что оступился и теперь падает в непроглядную чёрную бездну межгосударственного конфликта, но по природе своей не мог скрывать эмоции. Эта его черта не помогала ни в политике, ни в азартных играх.   
  
       — Вы были в сговоре с Иррихом?   
  
       — Да, — напряжённо ответил принц, после непродолжительных раздумий приняв условия игры. Возможно, этого делать не стоило, возможно, надо было связаться с отцом и ждать указаний, возможно, сейчас положение лишь ухудшится, но Линхард подумал об этом во время своего ответа: за это короткое «да» в его голове пронеслась буря мыслей.   
  
       — Он был инициатором вашего союза?   
  
       — Да.   
  
       — План был придуман Иррихом?  
  
       — Да.  
  
       — Целью было изменение положения Ирриха во дворце?  
  
       — Да.  
  
       Раанд помолчал, вглядываясь в нахмуренные тёмные брови собеседника, и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
       — Входило ли в ваши планы убить Афель-Эйра?  
  
       — Нет! — в возмущении подскочил Линхард. — Он говорил, что Афель будет жив.  
  
       — Но про его здоровье, как духовное, так и телесное, он не уточнял? — заключил Раанд, с издёвкой придав словам вопросительную интонацию. Он уже знал ответ, но ему доставляла удовольствие мысль, что принц обязан будет ответить на этот неприятный вопрос.  
  
       — Нет, — сокрушённо признался Линхард и, сев обратно, схватился за голову, подавшись вперёд. — Он говорил, что Афель слишком проницательный, чтобы поверить, будто его оберегают работорговцы только ради товарного вида. Он говорил, что Афелю придётся испытать ужас рабства, если я хочу...   
  
       Принц не закончил свою фразу, осёкшись на полуслове, боясь сболтнуть лишнего, но его опасения были напрасны — лишнего он уже наговорил достаточно. Раанд ощутил тошноту от прибывающей злости, но подавил в себе эту сопровождавшую его всю жизнь эмоцию из-за присутствующего в комнате главы стражи, что выступал в качестве защиты: если Линхард связался с Иррихом, ему может хватить смелости напасть на короля.  
  
       — Я не могу игнорировать этот инцидент. Вы отправитесь в Браймур как только корабль будет готов к отплытию.  
  
       Раанд поднялся, намереваясь уйти незамедлительно: его терпение подходило к своему максимуму, грозясь рассыпаться на части и обнажить всю ту ненависть, обиду и страх, что накопились за последние несколько часов. Один лишь взгляд серых глаз Линхарда наполнял кровь настоящей злостью и заставлял её кипеть в венах. Но король, едва отвернувшись от собеседника, уловил резкое движение в свою сторону. Он ощутил, как его запястье крепко сжали чужие пальцы, и услышал за спиной обеспокоенный голос бывшего друга.  
  
       — Афель... Как сейчас Афель?  
  
       — Вы не имеете права даже произносить его имени, — нахмурился Раанд, шокированный наглостью принца, и брезгливо одёрнул руку. — Не прикасайся ко мне.  
  
       Изобразив на лице отвращение, он в сопровождении главы стражи покинул кабинет.   
  
       — Проследите, чтобы он ещё с кем-нибудь не связался.  
  
       — Непременно, ваше величество.   
  
       Разговор с принцем Браймура лишь усложнил ситуацию, пусть по сути мозаика складывалась медленно, но верно. Раанд ко всему прочему ощущал невыносимую тоску, природу которой разобрать не мог: то ли это от предательства человека, которого он считал своим другом, то ли из-за болезни Афеля, что не давала тому постоянно находиться на глазах правителя, как было раньше.   
  
       Король не навещал советника часто. За прошедшие три дня после отплытия принца в свою страну Раанд был занят разрешением грядущего политического конфликта. Вся надежда была на министра, способного с помощью грамотного письма помочь уйти не только от военных разборок, но и от принятых соглашений между странами, конечно же, в пользу Альфиоры — Браймур мог отступить от островов в Шумном море, на западе эльфийского королевства. Недавно подписанный договор подразумевал признание этого несчастного куска земли, расположенного меж двух огней, нейтральной территорией, где продукция обеих стран составляла не более сорока процентов от всего рынка. Но это пустяк, важнее были железные руды, найденные на одном из этих островов не так давно. И как бы Раанд сейчас ни ненавидел принца Браймура, он понимал, что без его выходок шанса заполучить земли, давно ставшие целью Альфиоры, не было.  
  
       Однако цена казалась достаточно высокой. Король устало откинулся на кресле. Каждая его мысль, какой бы отвлечённой она ни была, возвращалась к состоянию Афель-Эйра. Человеку не становилось хуже. И лучше не становилось. День ото дня Ванда делала всё возможное, и в последнее время ей казалось, будто у Афеля есть все шансы выбраться из нынешнего положения. Она верила: если нет ухудшений, то скорое выздоровление не за горами; и этой слепой вере начал следовать и Раанд. Он замечал в себе желание выслушать точку зрения человека на происходящие события, но вот незадача: если бы тот мог сейчас говорить, то говорить, скорее всего, было бы не о чем.  
  
       Когда сопротивляться желанию навестить первого советника не осталось сил, король бросил свои дела. Он полагал, что это поможет ему успокоиться, и тогда бы он вновь смог сконцентрироваться на политике. Путь к важным решениям лежал через временные покои Афель-Эйра, куда и пришлось направиться. Чего не сделаешь ради государства.  
  
       Стоящая у комнаты стража открыла дверь как можно тише и плавнее. Ванда дремала у кресла, сложив руки на подлокотнике и опустив на них голову. Раанд подошёл поближе. Он не часто говорил ей, как благодарен, возможно, потому что не знал, как именно об этом сказать. Она сидела с ним ночью, когда маленький принц болел. Помогала бывшему королю в периоды бессонниц от боли в ранах, оставшихся от былых сражений. Она ставила Афель-Эйра на ноги. Постоянно. Король часто слышал выражение «Лапы смерти» и представлял лапы эти определённо паучьими, ведь только пауки способны с этой смертью совладать, оттого они творят чудеса в медицине — других объяснений не находилось.  
  
       Ванда поморщилась, почесав нос о тыльную сторону ладони, но не проснулась. Морщины у рта и глаз, казалось, стали глубже, но ещё не смотрелись старческими, они, скорее, появились от недосыпов и переживаний — главных спутников жизни любого врача: и королевского, и городского. Раанд убрал ярко-фиолетовую прядь волос с лица паучихи и отошёл, чтобы не спугнуть её сон.  
  
       Оставив покой и умиротворение за лёгким занавесом, Раанд ощутил тревогу, чему нисколько не удивился: уже свыкся с ней, но не мог перестать испытывать раз за разом. Теперь она усилилась, ведь породили её не мысли, а совершенно нездоровый вид человека: синяки под глазами, потускневшие волосы и осунувшееся лицо. Его грудь медленно вздымалась, в этот раз он спал или же не имел сил открыть глаза. Если верить словам Ванды, Афель не разговаривал и не двигался, иногда просыпался, но не реагировал на звуки и жесты, хотя зрачки сужались, когда в комнате становилось светлее, поэтому диагноз слепоты не подходил. Вся эта отстранённость не шла человеку: в его характере быть оптимистом даже в сложных жизненных ситуациях. По крайней мере, отец Раанда всеми своими действиями не смог подавить жизнелюбие в тогда ещё юном Афель-Эйра.   
  
       Раанд оглянулся, вдруг вспомнив наглую девицу, что могла всё ещё присутствовать в комнате: как бы ни хотелось её выгнать, сделать это не удастся. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня у сестры Афеля появились неотложные дела.  
  
       Когда король сел на край кровати, та не издала ни звука. Он не мог отвести от человека взгляд и едва ли понимал, как можно быть настолько красивым даже в такие ужасные моменты. Возможно, всю эту мнимую красоту видел только тот, кто знал Афель-Эйра. Знал достаточно долго. С детства. Раньше Раанд боялся представить, что когда-то будет испытывать к фавориту своего отца что-то больше, чем ненависть, и с недавних пор жалел об этом. Как бы всё обернулось, узнай он правду ещё десять лет назад? Ненависть сменилась бы состраданием? Или любовью? Знает только Создатель. Суть в том, что сейчас испытывает Раанд?  
  
       Он положил ладонь на руку Афеля, ощутив холод, и тут же поправил достаточно тёплое для сезона одеяло.   
  
       — Тебе лучше скорее поправиться, Афель-Эйра, — прошептал Раанд, наклонившись к человеку, но не уловил никакого ответа вопреки своим надеждам. В комнате послышался шорох: просыпалась Ванда; и король, последний раз взглянув на бледное лицо человека, коснулся губами его лба. 

***

  
  
       Раанд свалился с ног после собрания совета, где решалось, какие требования выдвинуть Браймуру, чтобы тот мог загладить свою вину перед эльфийским государством, но также не следовало переборщить с запросами. Пусть Альфиора ещё не получила ответного письма, министры и советники были настроены на исход дела в пользу своей страны. Король же глубоко в душе хранил тревогу о взрывном характере браймурского короля, способного в страхе нападения развязать войну первым. Пока же открыто волноваться не было смысла, но аккуратно дать приказ провести проверку во всех военных частях страны никто не мог запретить.   
  
       Об Иррихе не оказалось никаких вестей. Поиски беглеца не давали результатов, будто тот провалился сквозь землю. Как бы жестоко это ни звучало, хотелось надеяться, что сестра Афеля нашла наглого старого эльфа первой. Поднимется ли у неё рука убить живое существо или только покалечить — не важно, важнее знать, что безнаказанным Ирриху в такой ситуации уйти не удастся.  
  
       В итоге ночь прошла беспокойно: Раанд часто просыпался, будто слышал шорохи и стук где-то далеко в коридоре. С детства не имеющий страха к темноте, он тут же засыпал, списывая всё на усталость и дурные сны, которые так же имели место быть, то прерываясь, то порождая новые, порой абсурдные волнения.  
  
       С наступлением утра, решив позавтракать в своей комнате, а не в столовой, Раанд приказал принести вина. Он не собирался напиваться в такую рань, но страстно желал опустошить хотя бы один бокал, чтобы немного расслабиться — его вымотали события последних дней и ночей тоже.  
  
       Матовая бутыль с тёмно-фиолетовым соком внутри вскоре оказалась на низком столе. Девушка из новой прислуги стала спешно наливать вино и так же резко остановилась, когда рука Раанда взметнулась над бокалом. Он, слишком критично осмотрев своё отражение, будто вот-вот готов был передумать, сделал большой глоток. Прислуга быстро оказалась за стоящей у входа ширмой, ожидая новых приказов.  
  
       Завтрак был тёплый, сытный, но, как показалось королю, совсем безвкусный, однако сладость вина из-за этого отлично выделялась. Такое вино требовало компании, и Раанд с улыбкой подумал, что мог бы пригласить Афель-Эйра, пусть это смотрелось бы глупо.  
  
       Стук в дверь оборвал мысль.   
  
       — Ваше величество! — вбежала запыхавшаяся от бега Ванда, в чьих глазах отразилось рассветное солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь занавески королевской комнаты.  
  
       Король поставил бокал на стол и подался вперёд, приказав страже впустить врача.   
  
       — Афель-Эйра-лиф, — начала она, отчего-то заставив Раанда ощутить странную эмоцию: страх и радость одновременно. Он нуждался в новостях о своём первом советнике больше, чем о ситуации с Браймуром, и оттого жадно ловил каждое слово Ванды. — Афель... Умер.

* * *

 

       Раанда шокировала новость. Так не должно быть. Это не могло случиться. Его сердце разрывалось от тоски, он проводил ночи без сна, ощущал разрывающую боль во всём теле. Любил ли он Афель-Эйра? Не мог не любить. Человек был для этого слишком родным и близким, слишком нужным и надёжным, слишком верным. Невозможно не любить его. Раанд любил. Раанд злился. Афель умер.  
  
       Все сожаления, вся вина обрушились на него как лавина, захлестнули сознание и оставили наедине с собой. Может, ему следовало убить человека раньше? Сразу после смерти отца. Тогда бы он не узнал тайны предыдущего короля и не привязался к Афель-Эйра так сильно. Или же эта привязанность уже была? Раанд мог только гадать.   
  
       Он не поверил словам Ванды, не поверил и своим глазам, когда прямо перед ним, на той же самой кровати, в том же самом положении, что и при жизни, лежал Афель. Он не поверил, когда глаза человека завязали белой лентой, не поверил накинутой сверху белой матовой вуали и, только увидев прямой профиль человека, лежащего в усыпанном цветами гробу, ощутил, как потяжелели ресницы. Раанд никогда и представить себе не мог, что будет по кому-то скорбеть: всегда в его представлении смерть забирала тех, кого нужно, даже если те были молоды. Теперь он просто не нашёл в себе сил смириться.   
  
       Стоя в тени на балконе, откуда был виден храм и похороны, он старался держать себя в руках. Королю пришлось уйти, чтобы не привлекать внимание подданных и не провоцировать их на выражение сожалений, ведь это не поможет ни Афелю, ни правителю. До конца похорон оставалось слишком много времени.  
  
       — Тебе должно быть стыдно, — прозвучал знакомый голос со стороны, и Раанду не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать гостью.  
  
       — За скорбь по твоему брату?   
  
       — За то, что ты убил его.  
  
       Раанд возмущённо посмотрел на Фа-Эйра, и оба тут же отвернулись, как только увидели опухшие красные глаза друг друга.   
  
       — Я... — начал король, едва заставив себя разомкнуть тонкие губы: к горлу подступил ком от сдержанных слёз. Сестра Афеля была слишком сильным напоминанием обо всех недавних событиях, — я не отрицаю.  
  
       — Это похвально, — произнесла Фа в отличие от правителя Альфиоры ровно, без надрыва. Не обернись Раанд мгновение назад, он бы ни за что не догадался о состоянии гостьи.   
  
       — Ты слишком спокойна для той, кто потерял брата.   
  
       — Единственного брата. Единственного человека, который был ко мне добр. И всё из-за уверенного в своей мудрости эльфа.  
  
       — Я никогда не считал себя мудрым, — с отчаянием на лице ответил на упрёк Раанд и проследил, как священник рисует на повязке Афель-Эйра метку Создателя.  
  
       Фа-Эйра помолчала некоторое время и вдруг подошла ближе. Она повернулась к храму спиной, сев на низкие каменные перила балкона, и теперь король мог видеть её лицо. Серьёзное, сосредоточенное, задумчивое.  
  
       — Чтобы ты знал, сейчас я эгоистично делаю то, что может привести к глобальной катастрофе не только в твоём мире, но и во множестве других.   
  
       — В других? — удивился Раанд и внимательно посмотрел на безумную человеческую девчонку. Та же взгляд отвела.   
  
       — Забудь. Не напрягайся: тебе не понять. Просто хочу напомнить, что ты отобрал у меня брата. Я больше не увижу его... Но, — острый взор чёрных глаз почти убил короля, но вскоре тот усомнился в наличии подобных способностей у людей и лишь ощутил нарастающую тревогу. Гостью вряд ли видит кто-то ещё, и ей не составит труда снести голову эльфийскому правителю из мести. Тот, впрочем, где-то глубоко в душе отловил мысль, что так будет лучше: не предаваться воспоминаниям об Афеле по ночам, не ходить к его могиле, не думать о нём каждый раз, когда в вазе оказываются розовые пионы. Это легче, но так не искупить своей вины. Смерть — слишком мягкое наказание.  
  
       — На всё воля случая... Я не делала этого никогда, — уже спокойнее прошептала Фа-Эйра, сменив гнев на неуверенность. Её грязный старый плащ зашуршал, и в руках показался яркий красный пион. Бережно удерживая цветок за стебель, она смотрела на него с непередаваемой нежностью и тоской. — Я бы не хотела связывать ваши судьбы, но будет хуже, если мне не удастся обуздать свой эгоизм, — усмехнулась Фа и вдруг оторвала лепесток от пиона. — _Он_  убьёт меня, если узнает. Хотя это вряд ли. Просто очень рассердится. А вот тебя может, поэтому воздержись от походов в лес лет на двадцать:  _он_  долго не злится, мне рассказывали.  
  
       — Он?   
  
       — Ваш Создатель.  
  
       Раанд, сняв перчатку, протянул руку в ответ на похожий жест гостьи, и аккуратно сжал между пальцев мягкий красный лепесток. Слова о Создателе его уже не волновали так сильно, как при первой встрече.  
  
       — В этот раз я спрячу его далеко, — самодовольно объявила Фа-Эйра, вновь скрыв цветок под плащом, и слезла с перил. — Желаю тебе поумнеть, король Альфиоры. Я надеюсь, ты отплатишь браймурскому выродку за то, что он хотел сделать. Ирриха оставь мне. Я найду его.  
  
       — Ты собираешься его убить? — спросил король, ощутивший радость от предполагаемого ответа.  
  
       Гостью вопрос явно озадачил: ответа на него ещё не нашлось.   
  
       — Я... всё ещё думаю над этим. Если тебе будет спокойнее от мысли, что я убью его... то нет, я его не убью. Счастливых мук совести, — резко ответила она, вовремя спохватившись и не став говорить о своих проблемах с эльфом, который приложил руку к убийству её брата. Пусть и косвенно.  
  
       — Береги себя, — успел сказать Раанд до того, как Фа-Эйра вновь неожиданно исчезла, и с грустью оглядел пустой балкон.   
  
       Похороны у храма заканчивались, и гроб уже несли к королевскому кладбищу, где покоились все советники и министры в истории Альфиоры. Отчего-то Раанду стало легче после разговора с сестрой Афель-Эйра: он уже не чувствовал желание реветь и буйствовать. Пальцы грел красный лепесток пиона.


	10. Часть вторая. Афель

       Солёный морской ветер трепал волосы, забирался под свободную одежду и шумел в парусах, подгоняя корабль в сторону страны людей. Браймур. Это слово скрипело на зубах словно песок, и Раанд старался произносить его как можно реже. Сейчас он едва верил, что имел друга среди людей Браймура и когда-то не испытывал такого отвращения, как отец и советники. Юношеские мечты о светлом будущем разлетелись вдребезги из-за большого разочарования в одном человеке. Судить о стране по её ненаследному принцу? Похоже, им положено ненавидеть друг друга — эльфам и людям. Раанд смеялся над собой, но с чувствами спорить не мог.   
  
       Будь его воля, король ни за что бы не приблизился к ненавистной ему и его народу стране даже на шаг, но долг правителя заключался в урегулировании конфликтов, особенно если те перерастали в военные и растягивались на девятнадцать лет. С недавних пор посольство Альфиоры в чужой стране перестало отвечать на письма, как и король Браймура не давал комментарии событиям на островах между королевствами. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как самостоятельно посетить место, ставшее яблоком раздора.   
  
       Острова между странами в Шумном море на самом деле ничего из себя не представляли, пусть там находились железные рудники и у берегов хорошо ловилась рыба. Маленький клочок земли не мог спровоцировать многолетний конфликт, всё было намного серьёзнее и глубже, причиной можно назвать само появление в этом мире двух на первый взгляд похожих рас, и именно из-за продолжительности напряжённых отношений получить власть над спорными землями оставалось делом принципа.  
  
       Раанд положил ладонь на грудь и нащупал под плотной тканью походного халата медальон. Убедившись, что украшение на месте, он удовлетворённо опустил руку.  
  
       — Ваше величество, — произнёс оказавшийся рядом гвардеец, обратив на себя внимание задумчивого короля. — Корабль с флагами Браймура.  
  
       Кентавр указал на едва виднеющийся по правому борту корабль с гербом королевства людей, и от новости стало не по себе.   
  
       — Они послали птицу? — поинтересовался Раанд, глядя на судно с презрительным и настороженным прищуром.   
  
       — Нет. Они также не отвечают на сигналы.   
  
       — Движутся прямо на нас... Будьте готовы к обстрелу. Первыми не нападать, — обеспокоенно приказал Раанд, и гвардеец почтительно поклонился. Король проследил за удаляющимся кентавром и вновь вернулся к наблюдению за судном.  
  
       — Готовимся к обороне, — прозвучал голос над палубой перед тем, как началась суета. — Ты тоже, — толкнул в плечо сослуживца гвардеец. Кентавр, до этого с трепетом глядящий за борт, выпрямился, не смея ослушаться приказа.   
  
       В душе Раанда ещё не умерла надежда, что новый король Браймура перестанет идти по стопам предыдущего правителя, почившего ещё четыре года назад, и не возьмётся ухудшать отношения внезапным нападением. Впрочем, не стоило думать, будто военные столкновения закончатся так просто: ненависть и стремление к разрушению текли в венах людей с рождения. Не у всех, конечно же, в основном у браймурских. Раанд снова поднял руку к груди.  
  
       Едва его пальцы коснулись плотного материала, воздух пронзил оглушительный свист и вода бросилась в небо. Встревоженное море ударило в корабль волнами, тот закачался, заставив Раанда схватиться за перила и побросав гвардию на палубу.  
  
       Король с испугом огляделся, когда кто-то прокричал: «В нас стреляют!» Всё-таки он был прав: надеяться на благоразумие Браймура — большая ошибка.   
  
       — Мы можем уйти? — громко спросил Раанд у капитана, подобравшись к нему ближе. Тот помотал головой.   
  
       — Не успеем. Придётся стрелять в ответ. Вам лучше переждать в каюте, ваше величество...  
  
       Последние слова король услышал смутно из-за повторного выстрела вражеского корабля. Правитель поднял голову вверх, чтобы увидеть приближающееся пушечное ядро, и ужаснулся, когда нехарактерный для обычных пушек снаряд упал в нескольких метрах от борта корабля. Через несколько мгновений взрыв раздался совсем близко, будто выстрел произвели со дна моря.  
  
       Мощная волна ударила в судно, накренив его почти до водной глади и, к несчастью врагов, не сумев перевернуть. Раанд пытался схватиться за что-нибудь, но его ладони скользили по мокрой древесине. Падая, он успел увидеть ещё нескольких несчастных, выброшенных за борт корабля, и в отличие от короля с большей вероятностью они умели плавать.  
  
       Последняя мысль посетила его достаточно поздно: прямо перед тем, как он полностью оказался в воде; но осознание собственной беспомощности перед морем ничем не поможет утопающему. Звуки стали глухими и доносились будто из другого мира. Раанд попытался открыть глаза, когда ощутил несильный удар по голове. Больше от испуга, чем от боли, он выпустил последний воздух, остававшийся при нём, и затем погрузился в пустоту.  
  
       Падая в беспросветную морскую тьму, он думал, что никогда больше не очнётся. Раанд не жалел, что оставит пост короля, не беспокоился за свою страну, своих детей и подданных — это не те вещи, о которых стоит волноваться перед смертью. Последней его эмоцией была радость от осознания, что он сможет встретиться с тем, кого по своей глупости потерял ещё много лет назад.   
  
       Приятный сон, наполненный ароматом пионов, тихим шуршанием одежды и очаровательным голосом, вдруг резко прервался. Наступившая после него пустота начала постепенно заполняться более реальными ощущениями. Сначала звуками: приглушённый стук, шарканье ботинок, детский смех и шипение, после которого смех на некоторое время прерывался; затем запахами: тёплый аромат варёных овощей и рыбы. Раанд наконец понял, что уже не спит.  
  
       В помещение едва просачивался свет из соседней комнаты: плотная штора в дверном проёме препятствовала этому. Разглядеть обстановку не было шанса, из-за чего оставалось лишь смотреть в тёмный потолок и думать о произошедшем.  
  
       Буквально несколько мгновений назад король тонул в море. Выстрелы пушек, крик, плеск волн, отблеск солнца и красивое, наводящее тоску лицо из памяти. Едва последнее воспоминание врезалось в сознание, Раанд, чуть не уснувший вновь, открыл глаза и схватился за грудь. С ужасом обнаружив, что медальона на месте нет, он подскочил и завыл от боли: сначала в голове, затем в рёбрах.  
  
       Он упустил одну деталь — даже если посчастливилось не утонуть, в безопасности ли его жизнь сейчас? Поймали его враги или спасли сторонники? Вероятнее всего второе, ведь руки оказались свободны от пут и рядом не поставили охрану.  
  
       Шум в соседней комнате чуть стих, затем шаркающие шаги возобновились, но на этот раз штора приподнялась, и помещение озарилось светом от зажжённой масляной лампы.  
  
       Привыкший к темноте, Раанд сощурился и внимательно проследил за размытой фигурой. Та оказалась достаточно близко и села рядом, поставив лампу на пол.   
  
       Подошедшей оказалась человеческая женщина, с морщинами у глаз и рта, потускневшей кожей и полуседыми волосами. Приглушённый свет лишь увеличивал её возраст, и Раанд, никогда не умевший определять хотя бы приблизительное число лет по внешнему виду, тем более у людей, не рискнул предположить. В любом случае, она ничем не напоминала разбойника, готового просить выкуп за короля. Наоборот, в её взгляде было столько сочувствия и жалости, что невольно Раанд вспомнил собственную покойную мать.  
  
       — Вам лучше не вставать некоторое время, — произнесла женщина тихо, чтобы не беспокоить своего гостя громкими звуками. — Врач сказал, что вы отделались ушибами.   
  
       — Весьма добрые вести, — прокряхтел Раанд, тяжело опускаясь обратно на постель.  
  
       — Вы помните, как вас зовут, сколько вам лет, где живёте?  
  
       — Помню, — только и ответил он, не желая рассказывать подробности. В нём поселилась надежда, что спасительница не знает статус спасённого — так безопаснее.   
  
       — Хорошо, — понимающе улыбнулась женщина. — А как оказались в море?  
  
       — Корабль... попал под обстрел, — припомнил Раанд и вновь положил руку на грудь. — Где вы меня нашли? При мне был медальон?   
  
       — Вас нашёл мой старший сын, когда днём возвращался с рыбалки. Вы лежали на мели, недалеко от места, где мы оставляем нашу лодку. Врач из соседней деревни осмотрел вас, сказал, через некоторое время ушибы заживут. Вам нужно отдохнуть.   
  
       — А медальон? Где он? — повторял Раанд, как безумный глядя на женщину, и та растерялась.  
  
       — С вашими вещами всё в порядке. Медальон сейчас у младшего сына: он падок на блестящие вещи. Я верну его, обещаю.  
  
       — Он его открывал?   
  
       — Нет, он не может: там сложный замок, — в ещё большем смущении ответила хозяйка дома, и Раанду стало спокойнее.   
  
       — Верните мне его как можно скорее... — быстро произнёс он и вдруг замолк: имя женщины было неизвестно.  
  
       — Амалия.  
  
       — Раанд, — недолго помедлив, представился гость, и хозяйка улыбнулась.  
  
       — Я принесу поесть, вы, наверное, голодны, — с этими словами она покинула комнату, оставив зажжённую лампу рядом.   
  
       После, как оказалось, позднего ужина Раанд хотел поспать ещё немного, но голова гудела от беспокойства о собственном положении и не давала уснуть, впрочем, он и так провёл во сне достаточно. Его мысли теперь занимало произошедшее. Корабль был обстрелян поздним утром, и уже днём Раанд оказался найден добродушными людьми. Поверить, что его здоровье в полном порядке, он просто не мог, как не мог спорить со своими ощущениями. В целом, ущерб от катастрофы оказался минимальным, если не принимать во внимание некоторые детали.  
  
       Раанд не знал, куда пойдёт и что будет делать, а самое главное — где сейчас находится. Скорее всего, это были острова в Шумном море, а как известно, большая их часть принадлежит Браймуру. Если сюда нагрянут войска в поисках пропавшего короля Альфиоры, будет плохо не только Раанду, но и всему эльфийскому королевству. Рисковать целым государством никоим образом не хотелось, поэтому стоило подумать, куда идти после выздоровления. Пока был лишь один план: найти представителя Альфиоры в ближайшем городе.  
  
       Помимо этих мыслей Раанд беспокоился и за выражение благодарности настоящему спасителю. Если бы не этот моряк, страна осталась бы без правителя. Хотя интереснее, почему никто из присутствующих на корабле не попытался вытащить короля из моря? Или же в том обстреле все погибли?.. Раанд провёл ладонью от лба до подбородка. Вот уж о чём точно не стоит думать.  
  
       Лёжа на тонкой перине, постеленной на голый дощатый пол, он увидел в окне светлое от полной луны небо. В это время замок чаще всего отходил ко сну, здесь же жизнь ещё кипела: женщина занималась хозяйством на кухне, выгнав детей на улицу, чтобы не шумели дома. Со двора слышался плеск воды, стрекотание кузнечиков и детский смех.  
  
       Раанд осторожно поднялся. Несмотря на отсутствие переломов, тело болело и не давало двигаться как привычно, но деревенская атмосфера покоя позволяла немного расслабиться.   
  
       — Вы идёте на улицу? — спросила женщина, оторвавшись от мытья обеденного стола.   
  
       — Хочу познакомиться с вашим старшим сыном и выразить ему благодарность. Он здесь?   
  
       — Да, он ещё не спит. Я познакомлю вас, — вдруг спохватилась она и, бросив тряпку, вышла на улицу вместе со своим гостем.  
  
       На небольшой веранде, под крышей, горела лампа, в стекло которой бились мотыльки. Раанд не стал спускаться по ступеням, застыв на пороге, и заинтересованно огляделся. Двор оказался не огорожен. Слева от дома, на некотором расстоянии, проходила дорога, явно используемая только местными жителями. Она вела прямиком в чащу густого лиственного леса и, вероятно, простиралась до ближайшего города. Справа же, за ягодными кустами, виднелось поле, казалось, засеянное различными культурами, но всё это блекло по сравнению с тем, что сразу бросалось в глаза при выходе из дома. Бесконечное море. Шумное море. Здание находилось на возвышении, и спуск к воде лежал через зелёную влажную траву, что постепенно редела, оголяя песчаную почву и затем превращаясь в ракушечный берег. Раанд никогда раньше не увлекался пейзажами, но сейчас вдруг застыл. Магии месту придавала полная луна, бросившая на море блестящий мост от самого берега до горизонта.  
  
       — Вы живёте в потрясающем месте, — тихо произнёс Раанд, вспомнив свой родной, душный от жары край. Он не замечал моменты, когда так же засматривался на океан перед отплытием. Возможно, у него просто не было времени и свободных мыслей, чтобы насладиться видом рассвета или заката, прилива, ночной тишины над водой. Сейчас же времени у него оказалось вдоволь.   
  
       — Этот дом построил мой первый муж, — радостно заметила женщина и вдруг встрепенулась, вспомнив причину, по которой они вышли во двор. Она махнула рукой, позвав сына.  
  
       Засмотревшись на море, Раанд решил, что расслышал произнесённое женщиной имя неправильно: последние несколько лет ему часто казалось, что собеседники произносят одно, но потом повторяют совсем другое, отчего он перестал безоговорочно верить своим ушам.   
  
       Раанд повернулся в ту же сторону, что и женщина, и на мгновение в его глазах потемнело. К счастью, он успел взяться за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть прямо на пороге. Хозяева дома подхватили его под руки.  
  
       — Вам нехорошо? Может, нужно ещё полежать? — послышался голос со стороны подбежавшего юноши, бросившего полотенце прямо на землю, чтобы успеть уберечь хворающего гостя от падения. У Раанда чуть не разорвалось сердце, когда он услышал эти слова.   
  
       — Это всё от ночного воздуха, — снисходительно улыбнулась женщина и попыталась увести гостя в дом, но тот сопротивлялся.  
  
       — Всё нормально, — заверил он хозяев и попросил отпустить. Помутнение прошло.   
  
       Раанд, чтобы уверить себя в отсутствии наступающего сумасшествия, вновь взглянул на сына Амалии. Он щурился и затем вновь широко распахивал глаза, пытаясь понять, привиделось ему в лунном свете или же... Нет, не показалось. Действительно сумасшедший. Полностью и без шансов на выздоровление.  
  
       Юноша перед ним смутился пристальному взгляду.  
  
       — Я Афель, — представился он в попытке сгладить напряжённую атмосферу, но слова лишь ухудшили ситуацию. — Я всё ещё не знаю, как называть вас...  
  
       Сознание Раанда определённо издевалось: перед ним стоял вылитый Афель-Эйра, разве что без шёлковой одежды, привычного кокетливого взгляда, длинных волос, и говорил, что он... это он.   
  
       — Ты не Афель, — выдал Раанд, не способный отвернуться от видения. Тишина после его слов оставалась недолгой: юноша и женщина вдруг рассмеялись.   
  
       — Как же не Афель, если Афель? — спросил сын хозяйки голосом Афель-Эйра, и у Раанда подкосились ноги.  
  


***

  
  
       — Вы такой слабый, — улыбаясь, произнёс Афель, сидя рядом с постелью гостя, когда как тот даже не смотрел на него, упрямо уставившись в потолок. — Вам не нужно было вставать. Лекарь сказал, что ваш обморок от пережитого. Но теперь всё хорошо, просто нужно больше отдыхать.  
  
       — Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил Раанд и покосился на перебирающего одежду юношу.  
  
       Тот вытаскивал из корзины чистые вещи и с такой привычной аккуратностью складывал их в стопку, что становилось не по себе. Движения рук, плавные и уверенные, хорошо отпечатались в памяти и сейчас повторялись снова и снова. На это можно было смотреть вечно.  
  
       Утро здесь оказалось не менее оживлённым, чем вечер. Дети, с которыми Раанд до сих пор не познакомился (да и не горел желанием), опять гудели где-то на улице. Проводив хозяйку дома в город, называемый Афелем взялся за её работу и, чтобы гость не скучал, решил сделать её в той же комнате.   
  
       К слову, помещение оказалось нежилым: здесь люди хранили все бытовые вещи. На чердаке, где спала семья, места для одежды, детских игрушек и прочих мелочей не хватало. Как и Раанду.  
  
       — Недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, — участливо ответил Афель, надеясь развеселить хмурого после пробуждения гостя. — А вам?  
  
       — Тридцать девять, — осторожно произнёс Раанд. Он пытался понять, тот ли это человек или просто похожий на него? Может, Афель притворяется, будто не помнит короля, и на самом деле не погиб, а сбежал, воспользовавшись своей колдуньей-сестрой? Мысли казались настолько абсурдными, что Раанду становилось стыдно, однако тот факт, что Афель-Эйра умер девятнадцать лет назад, а этому Афелю исполнилось восемнадцать, не давал покоя.  
  
       — Для эльфов это не такой уж серьёзный возраст, — хохотнул юноша. — Я не дал бы вам больше тридцати.   
  
       — Сколько вас в семье?   
  
       — Пятеро. Я старший.   
  
       — Где ваш отец?   
  
       — А... — начал Афель и вдруг грустно улыбнулся. Раанд осознал, что тему задел неподходящую, но было поздно. — Мой настоящий отец бросил маму, когда мне исполнилось три, но отчим стал мне родным. Только вот два года назад его забрали на войну, и мы до сих пор не знаем, жив он или нет. Они шлют письма, если солдат гибнет, но нам ещё ничего не пришло.  
  
       — Как долго длится война? — напряжённо спросил Раанд и, перевернувшись на бок, приподнялся.  
  
       — Уже девять лет, — ответил Афель и удивлённо взглянул на гостя. — Вы не знаете о войне? Вы не из Браймура?  
  
       — Нет, — быстро пробормотал Раанд, поняв, что допустил оплошность. Он всё ещё придерживался сказки о том, что потерпел кораблекрушение, когда плавал на торговом судне. — Я... Из Урании. С границы. С Альфиорой.   
  
       — Но там ведь Острые горы.   
  
       Раанд закусил губу. Он не думал, что бедный человек, живущий в одиноком доме на берегу моря, может знать географию. Впрочем, всё объяснялось, если Афель был действительно Афелем.  
  
       — Откуда ты знаешь?   
  
       — Да нам на рынке много чего дарят, — сконфуженно признался юноша и положил последние брюки в стопку. Он поднялся и, порывшись среди хлама, выудил откуда-то карту. — Мама часто оставляет меня с братьями, и я не знал, чем их занять, чтобы они не ходили к морю одни. Мне приходилось учить их писать и читать, но потом их интерес к этому закончился. Я мало знаю про другие страны, но кое-что слышал.   
  
       — Что же? — вдруг произнёс Раанд, с интересом заглянув в блестящие карие глаза.  
  
       — Ну... — протянул Афель в страхе произнести что-то неправильно. — Например, Урания считается образцовой страной. Она маленькая, но из-за этого ей легче управлять, а ещё оттуда поступают все новые изобретения, в том числе лекарства.   
  
       — А это? — Раанд указал пальцем на самый верхний материк на карте.   
  
       — Это Северный Континент. Туда ссылают опасных преступников. Знаю, что там их ждёт казнь, но не знаю, какая именно...  
  
       — Раз в десять лет его полностью затапливает. Если преступники не тонут, их ждёт смерть от голода или их разорвут хищные русалки, — пояснил Раанд и проследил за реакцией Афеля. — Жестоко, не правда ли?   
  
       — Возможно, — пожал плечами юноша. — Но некоторых людей не исправит тюрьма. Ничто не исправит. И подвергать опасности толпы из-за гуманности... Если бы я придумывал законы, я бы сделал то же самое, — рассмеялся Афель, скрестив ноги. — А публичные казни — это более жестоко, мне кажется.  
  
       — Да, возможно, — серьёзно проговорил Раанд, в какой-то степени согласившись с мнением. Он был поражён рассудительностью простолюдина и вновь взглянул на карту. — А об этой стране что можешь сказать?  
  
       — В Альфиоре другая религия. Там считают, что нашим Создателем был Дух Леса, когда в Браймуре принято называть Создателем Духа Озёр и Морей. И там во дворце нет ни одного человека на высокой должности, хотя людей среди эльфов достаточно... По крайней мере, больше, чем эльфов среди людей в Браймуре.  
  
       — Был один, — едва юноша закончил, тут же заговорил Раанд и снова лёг, — хороший человек.   
  
       — Так вы из Альфиоры?.. — предположил Афель после недолгой тишины.   
  
       — Да, — коротко ответил Раанд, закрыв глаза.  
  
       — Вам не обязательно это скрывать, — скручивая карту, с улыбкой настоял юноша. — Войны ведут государства, а не народ. Народ лишь гибнет за свои семьи и дома.   
  
       — Ты слишком рассудительный для своего возраста.   
  
       — У людей всё немного иначе, чем у эльфов. Через два года меня уже запишут в старики, — рассмеялся Афель и, разложив вещи по местам, прошёл к выходу. — Я разогрею обед.   
  
       — И слишком добрый, — прошептал Раанд, когда занавеска на дверном проёме опустилась, — по крайней мере, ко мне.   
  
       Он взглянул на многочисленные сундуки и ящики, стоящие неподалёку, и вновь посмотрел в окно, на ясное голубое небо. Ему казалось, будто всё вокруг — это всего лишь сон или чьё-то искусное колдовство. Лишь бы не проснуться.


	11. Chapter 11

       Пребывание в незнакомом месте наполнилось трудностями с самых первых дней. Раанд не знал, как ведут себя простолюдины, что они обычно делают и как живут, поэтому ловил на себе неприятные взгляды детей Амалии, когда его просили помочь в тех вещах, которые за него обычно делала прислуга. Он беспокоился, что хозяева дома могут догадаться о его статусе, ведь Афель так уверенно говорил о других странах, что ему мешало знать такую мелочь, как имя короля Альфиоры? Впрочем, Раанд готов был соврать, что его имя достаточно распространённое на материке: в Браймуре эльфы обычно не задерживались и бежали куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться в королевстве людей. Подобные мысли унимали тревогу, но от смущения не спасали. Неловко было осознавать себя бесполезным и при том есть пищу, которую эти далеко не богатые люди добывали большим трудом.   
  
       Единственной поддержкой в нелёгкое время стал Афель, появляющийся в самые напряжённые моменты. Он отгонял братьев, когда те настойчиво просили гостя помочь с каким-то делом по хозяйству, сам не настаивал на помощи и ни разу не упомянул, что семья тратит что-либо на содержание спасённого ими эльфа. Раанд постепенно проникался к нему доверием, пусть ощущал тоску и боль, глядя в знакомые медовые глаза, рассматривая тусклые чёрные волосы, теперь не спускающиеся до талии, а неряшливо остриженные, едва прикрывающие уши. Его нервировала и мешковатая простая одежда, которая не шла даже такому Афелю. Мягкие черты лица, длинная шея, тонкие пальцы и высокий рост — всё это уродовали старые дешёвые тряпки, и Раанд не мог избавиться от навязчивого желания раздеть Афеля: нагота бы пошла ему куда больше. Как только поток мыслей приходил к этому заключению, король обеими руками хватался за голову. Это не тот Афель. Просто внешне похож. И немного характером. Просто имя такое же, может, у людей оно распространено?  
  
       Раанд за всей этой повседневностью и думать забыл о своём медальоне, а когда вспоминал, случайно взглянув на младшего ребёнка с блестящим украшением в руках, тут же отворачивался. Сама вещь ему была не так важна, как её содержимое, и пока она в руках у мальчишки, который точно не сможет её открыть, всё в порядке.   
  
       — Пойдёте с нами к морю? — вдруг спросил Афель, когда Раанд наблюдал за детьми, бегающими вокруг дома с какой-то игрой.   
  
       Он спешно кивнул, согласный идти куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться один на один с мыслями.   
  
       Все переживания по поводу прошлого и будущего уже порядком надоели и не приносили результатов. Проблемы не решались, и Раанд не знал, как ему поступить. Чувства спорили с разумом и создавали неуёмную бурю в душе.   
  
       Спустившись к ракушечному берегу, дети тут же побросали одежду на землю и ринулись к воде. Афель кричал им что-то в попытке унять, но, как можно было заметить за прошедшие дни, справлялся он с ролью надзирателя не совсем удачно. Братья периодически не слушались, правда, в основном в мелочах, а Раанд не имел авторитета среди чужих детей, отчего каждый раз оставался в стороне.  
  
       — Вы не хотите? — спросил Афель и присел рядом с гостем на берегу.  
  
       — Я не питаю любви к воде.   
  
       — Честно говоря, я тоже, — улыбнулся он, сложив руки на коленях. — Если бы отчима не забрали на войну, я бы никогда не посвятил себя рыболовству.   
  
       — Вы продаёте рыбу?   
  
       — Да, и, когда хороший урожай, немного овощей. Иногда молоко деревне по соседству.   
  
       — Почему ваш дом находится так далеко от деревни? — заинтересованно спросил Раанд, задаваясь этим вопросом достаточно долго. Он считал, что простолюдинам выгоднее держаться вместе, но дом у моря выглядел одиноким.  
  
       — Мои родители жили в деревне, а когда они обручились, мама долго не могла родить ребёнка. Деревня маленькая, и все обо всём знали, поэтому её проблемы не стали тайной. Её все жалели, но никто не мог помочь. Когда она наконец смогла забеременеть, прошёл слух, будто она связалась с ведьмой, и люди отвернулись от нашей семьи.  
  
       — Колдовство не почитается у вас?   
  
       — Не думаю, что где-то почитается вообще. По крайней мере, люди боятся всего этого. Крепкая вера в Создателя и укоренившаяся религия, где говорится о любом колдовстве как о страшнейшем грехе, поселили в людях страх. Мой отец же, увидев, что мама расстроена сложившейся ситуацией, просто решил уехать подальше. Сначала им было тяжело, но потом всё наладилось, и к тому времени родился я.  
  
       На лице Афеля отражались задумчивость и тоска, когда он рассказывал о прошлом семьи. Раанду вдруг пришло в голову, что подобное не предназначено для чужих ушей, особенно браймурских. Как и было сказано, вера королевства людей была более жестока к колдовству, чем религия Альфиоры, где к нему, конечно же, относились негативно, но в меньшей степени. Афель не мог поделиться этой историей с людьми, но Раанд не был человеком.  
  
       — Если твой отец был так заботлив, что же с ним случилось?   
  
       — Я родился совсем не похожий на родителей, — грустно усмехнулся Афель, и в этой усмешке проскользнула вина. Он винил себя в своём рождении — это так явно проглядывалось в его эмоциях, что Раанд и сам почувствовал, как его захватывает печаль, но не мог закрыть тему. Ему ли не знать, как тяжело хранить в себе секреты, которые не все поймут и примут?   
  
       — Мне никогда не удавалось точно угадать родственную связь кого бы то ни было. Даже если мои собеседники были близнецами.  
  
       Афель рассмеялся откровению, и Раанд неожиданно для себя обрадовался, что смог стереть грусть с его лица.  
  
       — Дело в том, что у моей матери каштановые волосы, а у отца — жёлтые, как солома. Уже при рождении мои волосы почернели, через пару лет глаза стали светло-карими, что тоже показалось родителям необычным: в их родах люди имели голубые и зелёные глаза. Отец заподозрил, что моя мама была ему не верна, и ушёл от неё. Она не любит об этом разговаривать, но клянётся, что никогда не имела связей с другими мужчинами.   
  
       — Если так, то что же случилось? Она действительно пользовалась колдовством?  
  
       — Возможно, — выдержав продолжительную паузу, протянул Афель и взглянул на море. Пересчитав резвящихся в воде братьев, он успокоился и продолжил. — Она рассказывала мне сказку, когда я был маленьким. Да и сейчас рассказывает младшим. Я особенно не верю, но почему-то верить хочется. В любом случае, моё рождение почему-то окутано тайной, и открыть её она не хочет.  
  
       Едва он произнёс последнюю фразу, сверху донёсся скрип колёс старой повозки. Хозяйка дома возвращалась с рынка, и Афель подскочил. Он подошёл ближе к воде, чтобы заставить братьев идти домой, и, услышав о приезде матери, те собрались на удивление быстро. Вскоре берег опустел.  
  


***

  
  
       За то время, которое Раанд провёл в этом доме, он узнал некоторые привычки хозяев, например, Амалия, уложив всех сыновей спать, спускалась вниз и некоторое время сидела на пороге дома. Имея беспокойный сон, король уже давно подметил эту черту, но сначала списал её на случайность, пока такие походы не начали повторяться из ночи в ночь. Бывали исключения, когда хозяйка сильно уставала, но лишь иногда.  
  
       В очередной раз услышав тихие шаги на лестнице и скрип половиц у входа, Раанд поднялся и поспешил к источнику звука. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, и Амалия обернулась к нему в удивлении.  
  
       — Я думала, вы спите, — произнесла она в полголоса, когда гость встал позади неё. Получив приглашение сесть рядом, он незамедлительно им воспользовался.  
  
       — Вы часто сидите здесь по ночам? — сначала задав утвердительную интонацию, но затем осознав свою нетактичность, спросил Раанд.   
  
       — Меня в последнее время мучает бессонница, а вид моря помогает мне уснуть.   
  
       — Вас что-то беспокоит?   
  
       — Что может беспокоить одинокую женщину с пятью детьми, у которой муж ушёл на войну два года назад и до сих пор не дал о себе знать, — хохотнула она, и Раанд покраснел. — На самом деле много чего.   
  
       — Можете рассказать мне.   
  
       — Грузить гостя семейными проблемами некрасиво.  
  
       — Тогда можно я спрошу? По поводу Афеля.   
  
       Амалия изумилась, но списала интерес собеседника на подвиг старшего сына по спасению эльфа. Ей ли не знать, как к эльфам относятся в Браймуре? Любой другой, скорее всего, уведомил бы местное правительство, и тогда Раанда бы просто запытали до смерти в попытке уличить в измене или шпионаже. Даже если бы он был родом из королевства людей.   
  
       — Спрашивайте.  
  
       — Он не очень похож на вас. И на своего отца тоже.  
  
       — Это он вам сказал?   
  
       — Неужели неправда?   
  
       — Да в общем нет. Это действительно так, — вздохнула Амалия и, поставив локоть на колено, коснулась ладонью щеки. — Вам интересно почему?   
  
       — Я знал человека, который был очень похож на него, — признался Раанд в надежде, что так хозяйка дома проникнется к нему доверием. — Даже двух, наверное, — тут же добавил он, вспомнив об одной самоуверенной грубиянке.  
  
       — Меня предупреждали об этом, — усмехнулась Амалия, и её взгляд будто наполнился воспоминаниями. — Я отчаялась иметь детей. Мы с мужем долго пытались, но тщетно. Я была благодарна ему уже за то, что он не бросил меня в этот трудный период, а готов был принять это. Тот день остался в моей памяти таким ярким, хотя я от усталости иногда не помню, что делала вчера. Девушка, совсем молодая, пришла к моему порогу с просьбой укрыться от дождя. Она вымокла вся до нитки, и я не могла оставить её на улице, тем более целыми днями сидела одна, пока муж работал. У нас завязался разговор, и неожиданно она начала расспрашивать про моих детей, а узнав историю, ничуть не удивилась и даже не выразила никакой жалости, как это обычно бывало. Она лишь предложила свою помощь.   
  
       — Помочь вам завести ребёнка? — догадался Раанд, внимательно слушая рассказ.  
  
       — Она вдруг достала цветок пиона, красный, будто огненный, и сказала, что это мне поможет. Я особенно не верила в магию, способную исцелять людей, но в то же время мне хотелось верить. Только вот в чём-то был подвох, я сказала о своём сомнении, и тогда же моя гостья созналась, что первый ребёнок не будет похож ни на меня, ни на мужа, ни на кого-либо ещё из наших семей. Он будет просто чужим. Остальные же дети, которые родятся после него, будут бесспорно носить нашу кровь. Она была печальной и растерянной, когда рассказывала об этом, и невзначай намекнула, что может забрать этого ребёнка, если я не захочу его воспитывать.   
  
       — И вы отказались отдавать его?  
  
       В груди защемило, когда Раанд услышал про красный пион, девушку, что принесла цветок, и вдруг появившегося на свет Афеля. Он не верил в такие совпадения. Помнится, старая знакомая признавалась, что вся магия этого мира — всего лишь иллюзия, создающая стены в головах. Тогда как объяснить произошедшее? Раанд схватился было за медальон, но только потом вспомнил, что этой вещи при нём сейчас нет.  
  
       — Согласилась, конечно, — на удивление собеседника призналась Амалия. — Если бы я хотела воспитывать чужих детей, мы бы давно взяли брошенного ребёнка из городского храма. Но я ошибалась, наивно полагая, будто смогу оторвать от своей груди долгожданного первенца. Наверное, впервые в жизни я жалела о чём-то настолько сильно. Эта девушка рассказала, что нужно сделать с цветком, и покинула мой дом. Я в надежде на лучшее приготовила всё, как мне сказали, и вскоре узнала, что беременна. Нашему с мужем счастью не было предела, пусть все вокруг обвиняли нас в злом колдовстве и потом не пускали в храм… Мой муж был религиозен, но он не верил, что Создатель может быть против новой жизни, и нам пришлось покинуть деревню. Я родила мальчика и сразу полюбила его. Хотя, наверное, полюбила намного раньше. Я и думать забыла о той девушке, когда она появилась в моём доме вновь. Мне было страшно. Вдруг она отберёт моего сына? Даже если он «не мой». Вдруг ей захочется убить меня ради этого ребёнка? Но она казалась спокойной. Набравшись смелости, я заявила, что не отдам сына, и она только улыбнулась. «Тогда назови его Афель», — это были её последние слова перед тем, как она взглянула на ребёнка и ушла. Я больше её не видела.  
  
       Ошарашенный рассказом, Раанд крепко прижал свою ладонь к губам. Теперь сомнений совсем не осталось. Сначала он хотел спросить, не помнит ли Амалия внешность той гостьи или её имя, но затем решил, что это лишнее.   
  
       — И вы не рассказали об этом своему мужу? Потому что он был сильно верующим?  
  
       — Я рассказала ему, что ко мне приходила гостья, которая дала мне целебный отвар. Он решил, что она была жрицей из храма, и больше не говорил об этом. Когда Афель стал расти, мне важнее было знать, что он здоров, к тому же он развивался не по годам и был таким умным мальчиком, но мой муж стал замечать, что сын совсем отличается от нас. Тогда он обвинил меня в распутстве и без лишних слов забрал повозку, уехав в город. Нам с Афелем было трудно, мы выживали кое-как, собирая в лесу ягоды и грибы: он до сих пор замечает такое, что остальные попросту не видят. Внимательности ему не занимать. Иногда мне казалось, что грибы вырастают прямо у него под ногами. В один из таких походов мы нашли нашу повозку со всеми вещами, но никого рядом не оказалось. Вскоре к дому вернулась и наша лошадь — то время мне вспоминается таким магическим и счастливым. Мы стали продавать ягоды на рынке, там я и познакомилась со вторым мужем.   
  
       — Будто за вами кто-то приглядывал.  
  
       — Да, определённо, — обрадовалась Амалия, во время своей истории сменив уныние на неподдельное счастье. — С языка сняли. Правда, теперь у нас всё как у простых людей, будто наш хранитель перестал усердствовать или вовсе ушёл, сделав свою работу в самое страшное для нас время. Правда, и сейчас не лучше: война многих забрала.  
  
       — Эта война бессмысленна, и независимо от её исхода ни люди Браймура, ни эльфы Альфиоры никакой выгоды не получат. Она построена на принципах, — задумчиво проговорил Раанд, глядя на блестящее от луны море. — И развязана, чтобы потешить самолюбие короля.   
  
       — Или королей, — улыбнулась хозяйка дома и стала подниматься. Раанд подскочил, чтобы помочь ей: пусть они были почти одного возраста, люди старели намного быстрее, тем более если их преследовали такие несчастья в жизни.  
  
       — А у вас есть дети? — вдруг спросила она перед тем, как зайти.  
  
       — Да, три сына, — без задней мысли ответил Раанд.   
  
       — Тогда вы поймёте, как страшно думать, что в любой момент они могут уйти на войну и не вернуться.   
  
       — Это вас беспокоит? — предположил Раанд, вспомнив, с чего они начинали разговор, и Амалия лишь пожала плечами и скрылась за дверью.   
  


***

  
  
       После ночного разговора Раанду стало не по себе. Он уже не мог не думать, что этот Афель не другой, а тот же самый, только переродившийся в новой семье. Об этом говорила его сестра, когда пришла в день похорон? Раанд боялся поверить своему счастью, и к тому же теперь постоянно думал о том, имела ли право та девица на подобные игры с перерождением душ? Он усиленно вспоминал, что она ещё говорила в день похорон девятнадцать лет назад, и только лишь словосочетание «Другие миры» вертелось у него в голове.  
  
       Всё утро он провёл в раздумьях, отпугивая хозяев дома мрачным видом. Ему не хотелось разговаривать, и это поняли все, даже дети, избегая задумчивого гостя и став тише, чем обычно. Ближе к обеду, когда Амалия уехала на рынок, а чан с тушёными овощами поставили греться на плите, Афель осторожно приблизился к оккупировавшему ступени крыльца Раанду и опустился рядом.  
  
       — Как вы себя чувствуете? Головные боли прошли? — обеспокоенно спросил он, решив, что настроение гостя как раз исходит из его самочувствия. Тот будто проснулся и спешно кивнул, рассеяно тряхнув головой.   
  
       — Да, раны уже не беспокоят.   
  
       — А мысли? — предположил Афель, пытаясь вытянуть Раанда на душевный разговор. К слову, ему самому стало немного легче, когда гость выслушал некоторые переживания, о которых страшно было рассказывать кому-то из людей Браймура. Афель надеялся, что теперь и сам поможет справиться эльфу с тяжёлыми размышлениями.  
  
       — Покажи мне тех, кого не беспокоят мысли, — серьёзно ответил Раанд, мельком взглянув на собеседника, и вновь уставившись на горизонт.   
  
       — Вот же они, — махнул рукой в сторону братьев Афель, чем вызвал улыбку на губах гостя.  
  
       — Что ж, радуйся, пока их ничего не беспокоит. В будущем они начнут пользоваться твоей добротой и будут рассказывать тебе обо всех проблемах, которые ты будешь переживать сильнее, чем они.   
  
       — Вы мне пророчите не очень светлое будущее. Не переживайте, я справлюсь.  
  
       — Я знаю, — без тени сомнений произнёс Раанд, и на его пристальный взгляд Афель лишь растеряно почесал висок.  
  
       — Вы разговаривали с моей матерью по поводу того, что я вам рассказал вчера? Это вас тяготит? — уже не так уверенно сделал вывод юноша.   
  
       — Да, ты прав, — согласился Раанд.  
  
       — И… она вам рассказала? Про…  
  
       — Цветок и девушку? Эту сказку она вам рассказывает перед сном?   
  
       Афель как-то удручённо выдохнул, будто ожидал услышать совсем другое. Он действительно неравнодушно относился к истории собственного рождения, и чем меньше рассказывала Амалия, тем больше он винил себя за своё же рождение, будто именно из-за него отец покинул жену и дом. Сказка звучала хорошо, но будто бы скрывала какую-то правду. Жить среди такой мнимой лжи достаточно тяжело и неприятно, к сожалению, Афель просто не верил, а верить стоило.  
  
       — Есть одна история, и, наверное, её ты посчитаешь более правдоподобной, чем сказка матери, — долго помолчав, вдруг заговорил Раанд и уловил заинтересованный блеск в глазах собеседника. Наверное, больше всего эти люди ждали от эльфа из другой страны именно историй, о которых в Браймуре не говорят, чем помощи по хозяйству.   
  
       — О чём?   
  
       — О людях Эйра, — ответил он, пытаясь понять, интересует ли эта тема Афеля, но тот, казалось, готов был слушать о чём угодно. — Ты любишь историю?   
  
       — Мне нравится слушать рассказы. Нам как-то подарили книгу, я прочитал её шесть раз, — воодушевлённо признался юноша, сжав свободную рубаху в кулаках обеих рук. — От мысли, что в мире ещё столько книг и незаписанных историй, просто в дрожь бросает.   
  
       — Я имел в виду не сказки, а действительность. С примесью легенд, я думаю, — нехотя добавил Раанд, как и любой здравомыслящий историк, изучавший род Эйра, не принимающий все догадки об этих людях за правду. — Что ж, наверное, тебе всё равно: истина или ложь. Наверное, мне стоит начать с того, что историей людей я увлёкся после смерти одного человека из этого рода. Ты слышал о нём когда-нибудь? — Афель спешно помотал головой. — Впрочем, неудивительно. Эти люди — коренной народ Альфиоры, один из самых старых народов из живущих в ней. Многие из тех, кто изучает историю нашей страны и мира, а также религию, считают, что именно роду Эйра Создатель открыл свои секреты. Он научил их жить среди природы, научил морали и за послушание подарил им божественную красоту, восхитительную интуицию и крепкий дух. Хотя существую теории, что эти люди добились даров от Создателя за кровавые жертвоприношения. Так или иначе, эта черта прослеживалась на протяжении многих веков и, возможно, ещё остались маленькие умирающие деревни когда-то большого рода, где не пренебрегают традициями. Люди Эйра платили за очарование и силу не только кровью своих самых прекрасных юношей и дев, но и частыми набегами на них работорговцев. Когда власть Альфиоры ещё не была крепка, а в мире царил хаос, людей, эльфов, кентавров, нагов и других существ уводили в кандалах целыми семьями. Сильных отправляли заниматься тяжёлым трудом, а тех, чьё очарование не подвергалось сомнению, продавали как картины и скульптуры богатым или в качестве работников в публичные дома. «Лицо как луна, волосы — как ночь, в глазах сияло солнце, а взгляд был словно мёд. Смех разливался весенними ручьями, а ходили они, будто падал снег — тихо и плавно. Высокие широкоплечие мужчины и фигуристые женщины», — так их описывают в книгах. Но среди торговцев рабами и даже внутри самого рода наибольшей ценностью обладали «святые» — так они называли тех людей, что выделялись среди прочих. Ещё красивее и сильнее остальных. Юноши с тонкой талией и широкими бёдрами, девушки — с широкими плечами и небольшой грудью. За неопределённую принадлежность к какому-либо полу их считали истинными детьми Создателя. Это бы льстило таким людям, если бы их не ждало одно — сожжение в храме. Я читал, что так жрецы возвращали «духовных жителей», случайно забредших в наш мир, обратно в священные леса Создателя и надеялись на ещё большую похвалу, будто им было недостаточно всех даров.   
  
       — Сжигали… заживо? — с неподдельным отвращением переспросил Афель, когда на мгновение Раанд остановился. Тот отвык разговаривать так долго, но был счастлив рассказать о результатах своих исследований, ведь в Альфиоре его некому было выслушать. К тому же здесь аудитория была поотзывчивее: со всего двора на рассказ от заморского гостя стянулась детвора, побросавшая свои игрушки. Расскажи подобный исторический отрывок ребёнку знатного лорда, тот скривится, посчитав это очередным уроком.  
  
       — Почему именно так, история умалчивает.  
  
       — И они до сих пор существуют? Ну, этот род.  
  
       — Сейчас их очень мало. Катастрофически мало. Из-за распространённой работорговли мужчины умирали от той каторжной работы, ради которой их похищали, девушки, проданные в публичные дома или богатым лордам, рожали не от своих односельчан, отчего кровь Эйра смешалась с другими родами. Конечно же, сыграли роль и частые жертвоприношения. Последнее поселение, находившееся недалеко от места, где я жил, опустело, будто все люди разом покинули свои дома. Затем оказалось, что все они сгорели во время пожара в лесном храме. Скорее всего, это было их последнее жертвоприношение, в результате которого погибла целая деревня. Возможно, кому-то удалось спастись — у входа в обуглившийся храм нашли много засохших венков. До сих пор находят по одному свежему цветку.   
  
       — Создатель наказал их, — буркнул кто-то из детей, и Раанд не стал придавать этому значение, пока не заговорил другой ребёнок, тот, что был всего на четыре года младше Афеля.  
  
       — Так это что… Наш Афель из Эйра? — задумчиво протянул он, заставив старшего брата смутиться. — А что? Как там?.. Лицо как луна, волосы как ночь, глаза как солнце… Афель целыми днями в море, а не загорает, как мы.   
  
       — Не говори ерунды, — поспешил переубедить младшего Афель. — Чем ты слушал? Люди Эйра жили и живут только в Альфиоре.   
  
       — Если их продавали в рабство, почему бы им не быть проданными в Браймур? — возмутился тот.  
  
       Тут Афель замолчал, поразившись размышлениям брата. Он поймал на себе взгляд Раанда и вдруг глубоко вдохнул.  
  
       — Вы ведь знали его? Человека из Эйра? Они правда выглядели так, как их описывали?   
  
       — Летописцы склонны использовать сотни метафор, трактовать которые можно многими способами. Но да, это правда, я знал человека из этого рода. Кое-что от Эйра в тебе есть… Если не всё.   
  
       Афель надеялся, что гость разубедит окруживших его мальчишек в сходстве какого-то нищего рыбака и того неземного человека из великого рода, но после ответа Раанда отчего-то покраснел, будто ему льстили.  
  
       В этот короткий миг тишины они услышали, как на огне кипели тушёные овощи. Повскакивав со своих мест, хозяева дома ринулись наперебой снимать котелок, в страхе испортить обед. Раанд смерил младшего сына семьи неоднозначным, усталым взглядом и отвернулся, не в силах видеть, как его драгоценный медальон пытаются взломать маленькие человеческие руки.


	12. Chapter 12

       Рассказы оказались настолько увлекательными, что дети Амалии каждый вечер окружали скромное спальное место Раанда и слушали до глубокой ночи, пока их не разгонял Афель. Он ужасно извинялся за неудобства, но ответить ему что-то кроме «Не стоит беспокойства» гость не мог. Иногда тому даже хотелось увидеть этот огонёк неподдельного интереса и в глазах Афеля, но юноша уставал за день и спускался, только чтобы отправить братьев спать. Правда, выматывала его не только рыбалка или работа по дому: в последнее время он часто шептался с Амалией, и беспокойство ясно читалось по их лицам. Раанд заметил не сразу, но когда всё-таки обратил внимание, решил не копаться в их проблемах. Он и так слишком крепко впился в жизнь семьи.   
  
       Однако в этот раз гостю не пришлось спрашивать самому. Через пару дней Амалия и Афель сами подошли к нему с серьёзным разговором. Раанд успел подумать, будто сейчас начнётся разговор о проблемах, возникших с появлением в их доме эльфа, и тому придётся спешно уйти. Однако хозяева не спешили выгонять его.   
  
       Амалия объяснила сложившуюся ситуацию достаточно коротко и ёмко: на пути к городу объявились разбойники, уже появились первые жертвы, и теперь семья боится, что с ними может что-то случиться. Афель сам в город не ездил, но испытывал тревогу за мать, что в свою очередь беспокоилась о детях. Раанд выслушал внимательно, многозначительно помолчал и спросил, чем может помочь.  
  
       Уже следующим днём он трясся в старой повозке, запряжённой подуставшей лошадью и загруженной бочками с рыбой. Ему не часто доводилось покидать дворец и разъезжать в каретах, но когда такое случалось, жизнь превращалась в череду боли и разочарований. Королевские кареты отличались от простых повозок хотя бы тем, что не ходили ходуном от каждого попавшего под колёса камня, но что в одних, что в других Раанд медленно терял ощущение реальности. Он накрепко вцепился в доски, уже не боясь посадить заносы. Его ужасно укачивало. Раанд мог спокойно плавать на корабле, но когда дело касалось сухопутного транспорта (исключая верховую езду), мир терял статичность и вертелся как мог. При подъезде к городу Раанд уже начинал думать, не поторопился ли он с обещанием помочь и стоит ли то таких мук, но вонзившиеся в память, наполненные беспокойством светло-карие глаза подавляли эти мысли.  
  
       К концу пути, с трудом оторвав руку от повозки, Раанд надел капюшон, скрыв тянущиеся вверх острые уши. Как говорила приютившая его семья, здесь эльфов не жалуют, поэтому они довольно быстро нашли для него эту простую короткую накидку, что могла спрятать только голову и плечи.   
  
       Вокруг оказалось более шумно, чем Раанд представлял себе: вырванные из разговоров реплики, лай собак, щебетание птиц, стук, шорохи, звон. Он никогда не был в городах вот так — без стражи и удивлённо-восхищённых взглядов подданных, когда все замирали в ожидании появления короля.  
  
       Пока Раанд сравнивал города Альфиоры и этот, как оказалось, портовый город, расположенный на берегу большой реки, повозка остановилась. Он обернулся к Амалии.  
  
       — Мы на месте, — радостно объявила она, слезая с повозки не для своих человеческих лет прытко.   
  
       — Это радует, — буркнул Раанд и вновь осмотрелся. — Надолго?   
  
       — Мне нужно продать рыбу местным, как уж торговля пойдёт, — пожала плечами женщина, чувствуя неловкость: всё-таки её страхи причиняли гостю дискомфорт.  
  
       — Тогда я осмотрюсь. Лучше будет уехать обратно до заката, надеюсь, к этому времени товар будет продан.   
  
       — Конечно, простите за неудобства.  
  
       Раанд вполголоса произнёс: «Всё в порядке», — и отошёл от повозки. Возможно, одной из причин, почему он согласился проводить Амалию в город, был поиск пути в Альфиору. Судьба забросила на остров, и порт тут есть в любом случае. К счастью, ещё и торговый. Раанд поглядел на пришвартованные корабли и отметил, что все принадлежат Браймуру. Глупо было полагать, будто с маленьким островом будут вести дела страны. Скорее всего, вся импортная продукция доставлялась непосредственно на материк, а затем уже расходилась по городам и деревням. Мнительный и абсолютисткий Браймур был на такое способен. Раанд скривился.   
  
       Плыть зайцем на вражеском корабле, будучи эльфом да к тому же королём, было равносильно добровольному уходу из жизни, да и денег, чтобы откупиться и добраться хотя бы до материка, не имелось, а просить у семьи Афеля казалось наглостью.  
  
       Раанд боялся думать, что застрянет здесь навсегда. Он остро чувствовал свою ответственность перед теми, кто остался во дворце, и даже представить не мог, что сейчас там творилось. Его жёны и дети, советники, стража, прислуга… Хотелось верить, что совет не станет затевать борьбу за власть, а попытается сделать хоть что-нибудь для поисков пропавшего короля. Также пугала и политическая ситуация: если народ узнает, что король пропал в разгар военного конфликта, как он себя поведёт? Не взбунтуется ли? Тяжёлые мысли забивали голову, не позволяя решать проблемы постепенно. Хотелось всего и сразу.  
  
       Прогулка вдоль берега ничем не смогла помочь. Раанд вскоре вернулся к повозке. Он мог бы поспрашивать местных насчёт корабля, но это будет достаточно подозрительно. Тогда же его осенило.  
  
       По дороге обратно, переживая не самые лучшие моменты своей жизни, Раанд решился заговорить и, к счастью, смог донести свои мысли до Амалии. План был прост: так как она торгует, у неё есть авторитет среди местных, а значит, собрать пару сплетен о кораблях из других стран будет проще простого. Мельком, невзначай, хотя бы какие-то крохи информации. Амалия, не раздумывая, согласилась, хотя почему-то в её улыбке промелькнула грусть, которую Раанд не заметил.  
  
       Следующие несколько дней прошли в том же ритме: они ездили в город, Амалия продавала рыбу и спрашивала про корабли, но результатов это не приносило. Раанд не собирался так просто сдаваться, тем более не придумал плана взамен старому, и утешал себя сомнительными плюсами данной ситуации. Он встретил Афеля. Почему-то Раанд не знал, как к этому относиться. Пусть он уже привык к юноше, привык думать, что столкнулся с чем-то необъяснимым и магическим, привык не бояться, но мысль: «Лучше бы я не встретил его», — норовила сжечь изнутри. Теперь Раанд испытывал разворачивающее чувство интереса к юноше — вспоминал старое, наблюдал за новым, сравнивал и каждый раз заставлял себя отводить взгляд.  
  
       Афель в первую их встречу не вёл себя застенчиво, с недавних же пор отстранился и не особенно показывался на глаза. Утром он уплывал в море, возвращался к обеду, ел, отдыхал, выполнял какую-то работу по дому и вечером рано уходил спать. Сначала Раанд считал, что просто добавил забот семье, но затем стал сомневаться, ведь в первое время Афель находил в себе силы справиться о самочувствии гостя или просто переброситься с ним парой слов, а теперь лишь оправдывался усталостью.   
  
       Раанду хотелось бы думать, что это всё не просто от работы и переживаний из-за сплетен о разбойниках. Он в глубине души отчего-то вновь желал поймать на себе взгляд этих медовых влюблённых глаз, которыми смотрел на него Афель-Эйра при жизни. Картинка вдруг сменилась; в воспоминаниях возник белый гроб, наполненный красными цветами, и скрытый тонкой тканью прямой профиль.  
  
       Повозка дёрнулась, заставив задремавшего Раанда подскочить.   
  
       — Слезайте, — послышался хрипловатый голос от преградившей путь тени, и в наступающих сумерках Раанд разглядел человека. Кто бы ещё это мог быть? Он мельком осмотрел ещё нескольких появившихся из-за деревьев людей, насколько позволяло положение тела. Простые дорожные разбойники, нацеленные на беззащитных торговцев: в их руках блестел металл, скорее всего сабли, на вид лёгкие, половина лица закрыта платками, на голове — тоже банданы, не дающие разглядеть цвет волос. Когда взгляд вновь переместился на вражеские руки, усмешка коснулась губ Раанда, но тут же исчезла.   
  
       Его с детства приучали к оружию, говорили, что король не всегда будет окружён стражей, которая защитит его; может настать момент, когда жизнь будет зависеть только от собственных сил. Лук не поддавался Раанду, стрелы чаще всего летели мимо мишени, и учителя не обнадёживали предыдущего короля по поводу сына. Тогда же в его руки попал меч.  
  
       Он осторожно поднялся, вставая ногами на присыпанные сеном доски, стараясь не совершать резких движений и оставив руки на виду. Лошадь взволнованно стала бить копытом о землю, Амалия не проронила ни звука, вцепившись в поводья, и теперь собирала силы, чтобы выполнить приказ бандитов, но Раанд посоветовал сидеть на месте. Та, кажется, не особенно рассчитывала на помощь своего гостя и брала его с собой исключительно из соображений «вдвоём не страшно», но совета послушалась.   
  
       Раанд спрыгнул, и шайка сразу приблизилась, зажав его между собой и повозкой, отрезав пути к отступлению. Это выглядело жалко: люди, ростом едва доходившие ему до плеча, грозно глядели снизу вверх. Обычный человек, где бы ни жил — в Браймуре или в Альфиоре, Урании, Эльм-Э-Боре, Калерифе — в любом случае будет ниже обычного эльфа, пусть и бывали редкие исключения. Раанд не был. И эти люди тоже.  
  
       — Скажи своей бабе, чтобы слезала! — кто-то вновь подал голос. Они были одинаково просты, из серой толпы: Раанд ни за что бы не запомнил. — Слышишь, не?  
  
       Капюшон на затылке сжали, чудом не прихватив волосы, и Амалия ахнула, когда этот элемент одежды упал с головы Раанда. Испугалась ли она, что её попутчика могут убить прямо сейчас или же сдать в местное отделение королевской безопасности, но внезапная реакция на короткое мгновение отвлекла нападавших. И только этого мгновения ждал Раанд.  
  
       Он воспользовался временным замешательством банды и без большого труда схватил ближайшего за руку, кинув его в остальных. Выпавшая из некрепких пальцев сабля легла прямо к его ногам, и не воспользоваться ею было верхом легкомыслия.   
  
       — Скорее, залезайте! — очнулась Амалия, готовая хлестнуть лошадь со всей силы и умчаться от внезапно напавших разбойников. Раанд чуть обернулся к ней, не отрывая взгляда от уже поднявшихся людей.   
  
       — Дайте мне минуту.   
  
       Минуты не потребовалось. Блокировав удар одного смельчака, Раанд одним движением выбил из его руки оружие. Он бы с удовольствием ударил его в грудь ногой, но в рёбрах заныло, почему пришлось встать прямо. Не хотелось бы выдавать свои слабости, но и напрягаться сверх своих возможностей нельзя, ведь тогда появятся новые травмы и придётся задержаться здесь ещё на некоторое время. К счастью, напавший человек отпрыгнул в сторону, испугавшись взмаха сабли.  
  
       Раанд понимал, что для невысоких людей смотрится достаточно внушительно, но не думал, что те сбегут, поджав хвосты только из-за двух неудач. Они могли напасть все вместе, и тогда Раанду бы правда пришлось нелегко. Стоит поблагодарить Создателя, который послал именно этих людей, а не закалённых в боях настоящих убийц и воров.  
  
       — Трусы, — констатировал он и попробовал большим пальцем лезвие сабли. — Тупая.  
  
       — С вами всё в порядке? — чуть заикаясь, поинтересовалась Амалия. Её руки заметно дрожали.  
  
       — Да, в полном. Это просто актёры. Нехорошие актёры, — объяснил Раанд, подобрав с земли вторую саблю, и вернулся к повозке. — Не думаю, что такие могли кого-то сильно покалечить. Кроме себя, — он усмехнулся и забрался на повозку, сев поближе к женщине. — Если это те самые, из-за которых вы всполошились, не переживайте: они лишь пугали. Эту саблю держат так, — Амалия заинтересованно проследила за тем, как её спутник перехватывает оружие, крепко сжав рукоять в ладони, — а не так, — он вновь поменял положение пальцев, и теперь оно действительно казалось ненадёжным. Даже простая, не ознакомленная с оружием женщина это поняла. Поняла и улыбнулась. — Она эльфийская, поэтому для человеческой руки широка и неудобна. И где они её взяли?..   
  
       — Вы хорошо обращаетесь с оружием? — вдруг спросила она и тут же заставила лошадь идти. Вечер близился, а ночью в лесу могут попасться не только плохие актёры, но и настоящие преступники.  
  
       — Довелось обучаться.  
  
       — А я думала, вы ничего не умеете. Кроме торговли.  
  
       Фразу Раанд ощутил отчётливо: она врезалась ему ножом в сердце. За проведённое в доме этих людей время он действительно не показал ни одного своего умения, и сказки на ночь определённо не считались. Торговать он тоже не особенно умел или, по крайней мере, не пробовал.  
  
       Домой они добрались без происшествий. Амалия попросила не рассказывать детям о пережитом и намекнула на важный разговор, который отложила до завтра. Раанд вошёл в её положение, пообещал молчать и, мельком встретившись взглядом со взволнованным опозданием Афелем, отвернулся первым.  
  


***

  
  
       — Афель, — позвал юношу Раанд, когда тот едва вернулся из моря и уже держал путь к стоящим у небольшого сарая бочкам, чтобы подготовить их. Его одежда насквозь промокла, на лбу выступили капельки пота, а волосы прилипли к щекам. Погода на острове была умеренной, не такой знойной, как в Альфиоре, но от тяжёлой работы становилось жарко даже в пасмурный день.   
  
       Афель вытер лицо подолом рубахи и обернулся в какой-то степени неохотно, время от времени опуская взгляд, улыбаясь чуть натянуто и будто из вежливости.   
  
       — Позволь немного тебя отвлечь.  
  
       — Это срочно? — чуть измученно спросил Афель, желая закончить со всеми делами как можно быстрее. Растягивать работу на весь день ему не хотелось, он считал, что лучше будет сделать всё быстро, а затем отдохнуть с лёгким сердцем, чем тяготиться мыслями о невыполненных обязанностях. Болтовня так же не входила в разряд «работы», почему желание гостя что-то обсудить выбивало из колеи.   
  
       — Не так срочно, как могло бы показаться. Чтобы сильно не отвлекать тебя, скажу лишь, что твоя мать очень взволнованна, и возложила на меня ответственность научить тебя обращаться с оружием. Это единственное, что я могу дать вам. Тебе. Только и всего.  
  
       Афель застыл, сначала не уловив суть словестного потока, обрушившегося на него, а затем осознал сказанное.  
  
       — Не стоит, правда, мы же без задних мыслей приняли вас. Не надо, — поспешил переубедить Раанда Афель, подавив усталость и едва заметно смутившись от мысли, что пронеслась в его голове. — Тем более у нас нет никакого оружия. Да и у меня никаких навыков…  
  
       Раанд протянул к нему руку ладонью вверх, не дав договорить. Афель чуть было не отпрыгнул, но потом понял, что его никто не собирается толкать или хватать, и удивлённо уставился на гостя.  
  
       — Дай мне руку, — с осознанием наступающего недопонимания просил Раанд, и тогда Афель спешно просьбу выполнил, а затем пожалел.   
  
       Раанд взял протянутую ладонь одной рукой, другой чуть сжал плечо юноши, отчего тот недоуменно отпрянул, чтобы избежать прикосновений.  
  
       — У тебя сильные руки. Не думай, что я буду требовать от тебя невозможного: я сам учился этому достаточно долгое время, которого у тебя нет.  
  
       — Раз нет, может, и начинать не стоит?   
  
       — Я не всегда буду с вами, — недовольно нахмурившись, напомнил Раанд и скрестил руки за спиной. От строгого тона Афелю стало не по себе: злить гостя ему не хотелось; хотя своей вины он никак не признавал. Раанд был одним из тех, кто не любит отговорок и оправданий и кого раздражает нерешительность. Юноша стоял перед ним, будто нашкодивший ребёнок, впрочем, если сравнивать разницу в возрасте, а Раанд годился ему в отцы, ничего удивительного в реакции нет. — Наступит момент, когда тебе придётся защищать свою семью, что ты сделаешь? Откупишься рыбой? Ты старший в семье, может, пора уже становиться мужчиной, а не оставаться маменькиным сынком?   
  
       Сначала Афель хотел подавить конфликт, но, когда вдруг услышал критику в свой адресс, покраснел до кончиков ушей уже не от стыда, а от праведного возмущения.  
  
       — «Маменькин сынок»? О чём вы? Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы хоть как-то помочь матери справляться с домашним хозяйством, торговлей и моими младшими братьями. Это, по-вашему, «маменькин сынок»? Может, я и не лучший сын, из-за меня ушёл отец, я не могу помогать матери в городе и даже братья не всегда воспринимают меня всерьёз, хотя я старше, но я уж точно не «маменькин сынок»! У меня нет времени ни на вас, ни на ваши уроки.  
  
       Афель обозлённо отвернулся и быстро ушёл в дом. Раанд протянул было за ним руку и, к счастью, быстро понял, что так лишь усугубит положение.   
  
       Но разве он был неправ? Старший мужчина не должен защищать семью? Что сделает этот беззащитный мальчишка, если на него нападут? Раанд закрыл рот рукой, представив девичью фигуру, сгорбившуюся над телом умирающего брата. Воспоминания одолевали так внезапно и так ярко, что кружилась голова и к горлу подступал ком. Никогда ещё Раанд не думал о прошлом настолько часто.   
  
       Предыдущий Афель умел обращаться с оружием, чего стоил так точно воткнутый в горло кентавра кинжал, но от злой судьбы это не уберегло. Теперь же, когда над юношей нависают не только дорожные разбойники, но и война, ему просто необходимо научиться азам обороны. Раанд тяжело вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу. Ему надо было подумать, прежде чем обвинять Афеля. Теперь тот явно разозлился, и не факт, что захочет слушать какого-то эльфа, который действительно сидит на шее у семьи. Нужно подобрать другие слова и выполнить просьбу Амалии до отъезда.  
  
       Сразу после ужина Раанд первым делом решил поймать Афеля, который по обыкновению умывался перед сном, будто с водой пытался смыть переживания и тяготы, что таились в его сердце.   
  
       Раанд вышел на улицу, осторожно подошёл к умывальнику, негромко кашлянув, и поймал на себе недовольный взгляд из-под мокрых ресниц.  
  
       — Если хотите поговорить с «маменькиным сынком», то ему пора спать и слушать он не будет.  
  
       — Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — поспешил оправдаться Раанд и преградил собеседнику путь. Тот сердито надулся и отвёл взгляд. Такого поведения за Афель-Эйра не наблюдалось, хотя в его воспитании большую роль сыграла жизнь во дворце, а не в простом доме на берегу моря. — Я просто хочу помочь тебе и твоей семье. Ты правда много делаешь для них, и у тебя это получается. Я не уделяю столько времени своей семье, сколько ты отдаёшь своей. Наверное, поэтому мне не понять.  
  
       Афель заинтересованно поднял голову, скрестив руки на груди, и не стал предпринимать попыток уйти. Через некоторое время он расслабился.   
  
       — Ладно, я приму это в качестве извинения, — передёрнул он плечами и ненадолго о чём-то задумался. — Вы правда можете научить меня обращаться с оружием? И знаете, где достать его?  
  
       — Твоя мать просила не говорить, но недавно мы встретили разбойников по дороге сюда. Были ли они теми, о ком ходят слухи, или нет, уже неважно. Главное, им не хватило сил разобраться с одним раненым эльфом, и после побега остались сабли.   
  
       — На вас напали? — эмоция лёгкой обиды вдруг сменилась удивлением.  
  
       — Это были просто мошенники, — поспешил успокоить Афеля Раанд и сжал его плечо так же, как и утром. — У тебя правда сильные руки, — быстро поменял он тему.  
  
       — Результат рыболовства, — неловко улыбнулся Афель, смутившись, и снова отстранился, не позволяя себя трогать, как и в прошлый раз. — Если честно, я давно хотел научиться держать в руках оружие, но ни времени, ни хорошего учителя не было... Когда можем начать?   
  
       — Как тебе угодно.  
  
       — Тогда, может, завтра? Мама не поедет на рынок, и мне не придётся выходить в море. Здесь не очень удобно заниматься, братья сбегутся посмотреть… Недалеко отсюда, в лесу, есть небольшое озеро с пологим берегом, там должно быть хорошо.  
  
       — Мне не принципиально. Выбирай место и время, как тебе лучше, — улыбнулся Раанд, и его собеседник быстро кивнул.  
  
       — Я обговорю с мамой, вдруг ей нужна будет моя помощь, и сообщу вам... Спокойной ночи.  
  
       Раанд оглянулся, когда Афель, закрыв покрасневшее лицо волосами, резво прошёл мимо него в дом. Было не совсем понятно, откуда подобные эмоции, но согласие юноши уже подействовало успокаивающе.


	13. Chapter 13

       Как только в голове Раанда начинали появляться мысли, что он ещё никогда не дрался с таким слабым противником, тут же приходилось напоминать себе о роли учителя, а не бойца на арене или солдата на поле боя. Конечно Афель был слабым: до этого момента он не держал в руках настоящего оружия, а начать пришлось с эльфийской сабли. Пусть юноша оказался тем редким исключением из общих правил человеческого роста, оружие в его ладони помещалось не как должно и приносило дискомфорт.   
  
       В остальном обучение проходило блестяще. Раанд не подозревал, что в ученике может быть столько потенциала, и с гордостью отмечал также собственные педагогические способности. Занимаясь с человеческим юношей на протяжении целой недели, Раанд ощущал удовольствие и удовлетворение от мысли, что может кого-то чему-то научить. Ему претило думать, будто король лишь лицо власти; он считал свой статус заслуженным и всеми силами старался ему соответствовать: грамота, математика, история, экономика — всё это ему приходилось изучать, чтобы привести своё государство в порядок, но теперь его главным умением, которое оценила приютившая семья, оказалось именно владение оружием.   
  
      Амалия верила своему гостю, когда тот расхваливал её сына, и радовалась так, словно речь шла о ней самой, но всё же нечто странное Раанд заметил. Женщина возвращалась из города немного печальнее, чем раньше. Спросить напрямую было совестно, почему пришлось поинтересоваться у Афеля, ведь ему должно быть известно, из-за чего родительница в таком настроении. Юноша же дать ответ затруднился, предположив лишь, что мать попросту ещё напугана разбойниками и стесняется просить гостя сопровождать её. Раанд не совсем поверил, но принял такую догадку и больше не вмешивался.   
  
       По вечерам, когда в доме гас свет, он вспоминал покойного Афель-Эйра: тот многое умел и… На этом мысли насильно обрывались. Раанд со стыдом признавал, что совсем не знал того Афеля, хотя почти двадцать лет назад думал наоборот. Ему хотелось бы узнать, с каким человеком он вырос, кто на самом деле находился рядом и на что был способен. Этим стремлением Раанд оправдывал желание узнать больше о «новом» Афеле. Иногда к нему приходило осознание, что он напрасно принимает воспоминание из прошлого и юношу из настоящего за одного человека. Афель больше не живёт во дворце, он вырос здесь, вдали от людей, что говорить об эльфах? У него нет сестры, но есть младшие братья, мать, был и отчим, заменивший отца… совершенно другой человек.   
  
       Снова сравнивает.  
  
       — Мне кажется, вы не высыпаетесь в последнее время, — признался Афель, глядя застывшему учителю прямо в глаза.   
  
       Раанд наконец моргнул. Он сделал шаг в сторону, взмахнул саблей и выбил оружие из рук юноши. От неожиданности тот коротко вскрикнул и попятился назад.  
  
       — Тебе стоит сосредоточиться на уроке, а не на моём состоянии, — быстро сориентировался Раанд и опустил руку, наблюдая, как Афель нагибается за саблей и возвращается на место. — Ты опять стоишь неправильно.  
  
       — Я думаю, вам нужно отдохнуть… — встав, как положено, снова заговорил Афель.   
  
       — Трогательная забота, — перебив, бросил Раанд, и его ученик едва успел блокировать удар и отпрыгнуть. — Я отдохну, когда ты хотя бы раз обезоружишь меня.   
  
       — Так, да? — принял вызов юноша, не желая оставлять гостя в покое. Он быстро приблизился. Звякнуло железо — Раанд блокировал неудачный удар и, к своему несчастью, ненароком установил зрительный контакт с Афелем. Тот смотрел упрямо и будто бы в самую душу из-под чёрных ресниц. — Но у вас глаза покраснели.  
  
       — Мне просто стыдно, что ты отлыниваешь…  
  
       — Из-за этого цвет особенно красивый. Такой глубокий голубой, будто светятся изнутри…  
  
       Раанд недоумённо нахмурился, и вдобавок к глазам покраснели и острые скулы. В Альфиоре считалось неприемлемым делать мужчинам комплименты, и он к этому не привык, но здесь играло роль не столько сказанное, сколько говорящий. Едва эльф открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как сабля из его рук выскочила, воткнувшись ровно в островок приозёрной травы, растущей из влажной плотной почвы.   
  
       — Ну как? Тянет на перерыв? — улыбнулся Афель, едва не смеясь.  
  
       — Постыдился бы хоть, — Раанд тяжело вздохнул, покраснев ещё больше оттого, что повёлся на откровенную лесть.   
  
       Афель не ответил и вряд ли до конца понял претензию. Эмоции списывались лишь на досаду от проигрыша, но ведь на войне все средства хороши? Раанд сам бросил вызов, не оговорив правила, и был побеждён. Юноша воткнул свою саблю рядом с упавшей и потянулся.  
  
       — Поспите пока, а я схожу искупаться, — на правах победителя приказал Афель и стал стягивать с себя рубаху.   
  
       — Прямо на земле? — поинтересовался Раанд, уже представив, как по нему поползут разного рода насекомые, готовые проникнуть в нос, рот и уши, как только представится возможность.  
  
       — Сейчас тепло, не простынете.  
  
       — Я воздержусь, — решительно отказался Раанд и тогда поймал брошенную ему одежду. — Ты собираешься… Прямо так?   
  
       Вопрос звучал странно, и Афель непонятливо обернулся с немым вопросом: «А как?», — а затем продолжил раздеваться. Сложно представить какой-то иной способ вымыться, не сняв одежду, и Раанд замолчал. Он не проронил ни звука, когда юноша отдал ему свои штаны и поплёлся в воду. Лицо залил хорошо просматриваемый сквозь светлую кожу румянец, покраснели даже кончики острых ушей, тогда же совесть заставила отвести взгляд.   
  
       Афель без висящих мешком тряпок выглядел ещё более хрупким, но подтянутым, скорее всего, благодаря постоянной работе в море. Раанд успел заметить размытую полосу на поясе, где чуть загорелая кожа контрастировала с той, что обычно была скрыта. Других переходов он не увидел. Не успел рассмотреть.  
  
       Следующие несколько минут он так и простоял с вещами в руках, отвернув покрасневшее лицо к дереву. Когда Афель вышел из воды, Раанд тут же протянул ему одежду.  
  
       — Она же намокнет, — хохотнул тот.   
  
       — И что, ты так и будешь ходить?   
  
       — Когда мои братья купались в море, вас нагота не смущала, — удивился Афель, выжимая волосы.   
  
       — Они дети, — оправдался Раанд.  
  
       — Если судить по возрасту, для вас я тоже должен быть ребёнком, — с неуловимой нотой отчаяния напомнил Афель и повёл плечом.   
  
       — Возможно, но ты слишком по-взрослому себя ведёшь,— Раанд заикнулся, снова осмотрев юношу, а затем добавил, — иногда.   
  
       На губах Афеля появилась усмешка, совсем не шедшая его красивому лицу, и он протянул руку за одеждой.   
  
       Когда солнце достигло своего пика и уже начинало медленно опускаться к горизонту, Раанд остановил тренировку и скомандовал возвращаться домой, чтобы успеть до сумерек. Афель заметно расстроился, но тут же с улыбкой последовал за учителем: его подбадривала мысль, что завтра снова можно будет чему-то научиться. К слову, юноша, вопреки своим громким словам об усталости, находил в себе силы уговорить гостя на внеплановое занятие. Его глаза загорались, и сам он краснел от нетерпения, поэтому Раанд быстро сдавался, в отличие от ученика не способный долго настаивать на чём-то.   
  
       Они уже подходили к дороге, когда из-за деревьев показался дом, а вместе с ним — неизвестные люди прямо у его порога. Раанд вдруг присел, нахмурившись и утянув Афеля к себе, чтобы не слишком выделяться. Расстояние не позволило бы увидеть двоих среди деревьев, особенно если не вглядываться в лес специально, но страх быть обнаруженным поднялся откуда-то изнутри.   
  
       — Что они делают? — прошептал Афель, от взгляда которого не ускользнули ни компания у родного дома, ни эмоции учителя.   
  
       — Пока ничего.   
  
       Раанд чуть прищурился, напряжённо наблюдая за действиями людей, и тогда увидел вышедшую к ним Амалию. Уловить суть разговора не получалось, но когда один из непрошенных гостей грубо отодвинул женщину в сторону и прошёл в дом, Афель дёрнулся. Движение мгновенно пресёк Раанд, схватив готового бежать юношу за руку выше локтя и буквально отбросив его назад.  
  
       — Почему? — возмущённо спросил тот, пытаясь отстраниться, но хватка не ослабла. — Это отдел королевской безопасности! От них чего угодно можно ждать!  
  
       — И что ты собирался сделать? Их трое. Твоих навыков недостаточно, — напомнил Раанд, увидев, что рука ученика потянулась за саблей. — Они пока просто вошли в дом. Ищут что-то.  
  
       — Или кого-то, — поражённо предположил Афель, испугавшись своей мысли.   
  
       Раанд сжал зубы. Его видели напавшие на повозку разбойники, что им мешало пойти в местный отдел безопасности и рассказать про эльфа? Признаться, он не видел других своих родичей в городе, могло ли быть так, что их попросту выгоняли, сажали за решетку или просто казнили? Этого боялся Раанд — подвергнуть приютившую семью опасности из-за своей неосторожности, и страх воплотился в жизнь. Один из пришедших стоял у дверей в дом, не пуская обеспокоенную Амалию, когда как остальные уже переворачивали жилище вверх дном — даже не нужно было там находиться, чтобы это понять.   
  
       — Что делать? Если они пришли за вами… — с неприкрытой тревогой произнёс Афель и взглянул на своего учителя. Раанд думал несколько долгих секунд и затем опустил взгляд на чужую саблю.  
  
       — Я возьму это, — он открепил от пояса юноши оружие и перевязал на свой.  
  
       — Вы пойдёте туда? — в страхе предположил Афель и от избытка чувств взялся за плечо гостя так же, как тот некоторое время назад. — Они донесут, что мы укрываем эльфа… И вас заберут.   
  
       — Послушай, — прервал его Раанд. — Ты прав: если я появлюсь, будет только хуже. Если придёшь ты, то сможешь помочь матери что-нибудь придумать. Оружие может выдать тебя, поэтому я оставлю его себе и в случае чего смогу скрыться, чтобы они не нашли никаких следов моего участия в том нападении. Отрицай всё. Вы не видели меня. В крайнем случае, если они попытаются навредить вам, я приду.   
  
       — А если… — Афель волнительно отвёл взгляд и сглотнул, но потом, крепко зажмурившись, восстановил зрительный контакт. — Нет, ничего. Я пойду.   
  
       Он резко поднялся и двинулся в сторону дома, когда услышал позади тихое: «Будь осторожен», — отдавшееся теплотой где-то в груди.  
  
       Афель шёл медленно, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не побежать. С приближением к дому он всё отчетливее видел стоявшего у ступеней человека и рассеяно продумывал слова, которые бы убедили непрошеных гостей в невиновности семьи. Но за этим ли они пришли? Плечи дрогнули, когда юноша вспомнил свой визит в город около двух лет назад, но тут же взял себя в руки.   
  
       — Что происходит? — с подлинным непониманием и возмущением спросил Афель и подошёл к матери, что тут же испуганно схватила его за локоть и оглянулась.  
  
       — Ищем эльфов, — мужчина в форме ответил даже слишком буднично, чтобы показаться искренним. Пусть Афель и его семья знали о ситуации в стране и неприязни людей к другим расам, но отчего-то становилось стыдно за свой народ, когда дело касалось этой самой ненависти. Им просто выпало родиться с двумя ногами и круглыми кончиками ушей, жить меньше века и быть маленького роста. Все доводы разбивались о стену непонимания и слепого долга перед государством со стороны членов королевской безопасности.  
  
       — Здесь нет эльфов, — чуть скривился Афель и, оставив мать, подошел ближе. — Пустите меня, — он хотел пройти мимо, но этого незваный гость позволить не мог: он схватил наглого юношу за горло и грубо отпихнул назад, из-за чего тот упал прямо под ноги своей матери.   
  
       — У нас приказ на обыск. Сиди тихо, щенок.   
  
       — Выпустите хотя бы моих детей, — взмолилась Амалия, помогая старшему сыну подняться с земли. Тот выглядел рассержено, но не мог подскочить и броситься с кулаками на этого мужчину.   
  
       — Поторопите своих людей, — с пониманием тщетности попыток уговорить гостей уйти произнёс Афель и приобнял мать, не способную так запросто смириться с происходящим.   
  
       Обыск не продлился долго в маленьком домике бедной семьи. Когда из дверей показались ещё двое мужчин в форме, за ними выбежали дети, сразу бросившиеся к Амалии. Афель оглядел их мельком и, не заметив ушибов, оглянулся в сторону леса.  
  
       — Никого, — донеслось со стороны незваных гостей, и юноша хотел вздохнуть спокойно, пока разговор не возобновился. — Нашли это.  
  
       Он внимательно присмотрелся к компании и увидел блеск золотого украшения, принадлежащего Раанду, который первое время совершал попытки отобрать медальон у младшего ребенка, но потом стал более равнодушен к нему. Один из людей внимательно присмотрелся к гравировке на металле и вдруг повернулся в сторону семьи.  
  
       — Откуда это у вас? — спросил он строго и выставил вперёд украшение, удерживая его за цепочку. — Это дорогая вещь. Вы украли его? Хотели продать?   
  
       — Я ловлю рыбу, — взволнованно выдал Афель, пока никто из братьев не открыл рот. Мысли роились в его голове, он ненавидел ложь и всегда говорил правду, но теперь бесконечный страх и беспокойство в первую очередь о госте, которого эта правда может подвергнуть опасности, заставили на время отречься от собственных убеждений. — Когда я собирался выходить в море, нашёл это на берегу. Мы не собирались продавать его… Никто бы не купил.  
  
       Мужчина сморщил нос, будто ощутил запах вранья и недомолвок, и попытался открыть медальон. Замок не поддавался. Он толкнул одного из своих людей и насильно отдал украшение в руки, приказав открыть неподатливый механизм, но ни у второго, ни у третьего не нашлось смекалки и сил, чтобы хотя бы его сломать.  
  
       — Как это открывается? Что там? — рявкнул подчиненный отдела безопасности.  
  
       — Мы не знаем. Не открывали, — честно ответил Афель. Тревога нарастала. Внутри может оказаться что угодно, и неизвестно, способно ли содержимое выдать своего хозяина. Впрочем, можно ли сделать вывод о расе обладателя вещи по этой самой вещи? В редких случаях.   
  
       Медальон тут же упал на землю, под ноги мужчинам, и тогда самый разговорчивый из них вытащил из ножен тяжёлый меч и занёс над головой. Афель остолбенел от ужаса, испугавшись за украшение: оно принадлежало Раанду и явно было ему дорого, но бестактные, аморальные люди готовы были уничтожить всё, что представляло для них интерес. Юноша чуть не бросился под удар в желании отобрать медальон, но Амалия вовремя схватила сына за рубаху, когда как братья постарше вцепились в его талию и ноги. Афель не удержал равновесия в который раз за день и упал на бедро. Одежда порвалась, оголив плечо и ключицы, и осталась висеть на честном слове.  
  
       Звякнуло железо, и часть от медальона отлетела в сторону. Теперь ровный золотой овал исказился, отчасти смялся от сильного удара. Мужчина рассмотрел испорченную вещь, подняв ту с земли, и с наслаждением открыл маленькую створку.   
  
       — Пусто? — радость сменилась разочарованием и злобой. Он вытащил что-то крохотное, продолговатое, бордового цвета. Афель поднялся с земли и тоже пригляделся. От возмущения и ступора незваный гость даже не обратил внимания на такую дерзость.  
  
       — Это похоже на лепесток цветка, — предположил юноша, отчасти понимая, что не должен был увидеть содержимое украшения, ведь не зря то тщательно скрывалось за мудрёным замком, но желание узнать Раанда поближе через его драгоценность оказалось сильнее.   
  
       — Дешёвка. Забирай, — мужчина плюнул в сторону и бросил сломанный медальон в другую.   
  
       Не медля ни секунды Афель подобрал собственность Раанда и с отчаянием провёл пальцами по искорёженному золоту, на надломах которого появился серебряный блеск. Внутри помимо выкинутого вандалом лепестка действительно ничего не оказалось, и юноша не знал, радоваться ему или нет. Увядший лепесток мог напоминать гостю о семье, доме, родине, а по вине отдела безопасности теперь это воспоминание унесло ветром в сторону моря.  
  
       Афель чувствовал себя паршиво. Он с обидой взглянул на залезающих на лошадей мужчин и уловил фразу, которую не должен был слышать. «Не везёт сегодня. Надо будет в ту деревню заскочить в следующий раз: у них есть что забрать», — послышалось от одного из них, и лошадь забила копытами о землю, поворачиваясь в сторону города. «Когда уранийский цирк уродцев отчалит, — вдруг заговорил другой, и голос становился всё тише. — Они тут уже почти…»  
  
       Лошади поскакали в сторону города, и юноша прищурился, пытаясь понять, правильно ли он расслышал. «Уранийский цирк уродов»? Возбудив в памяти всё, что он знал о других странах, Афель чуть не подпрыгнул от осознания. В Урании к каждой расе относились с уважением, пусть она и была основана пауками. Кентавров, нагов и эльфов брали на любую работу, и увидеть на торговом судне этой страны совершенно разных существ не казалось чем-то удивительным. Значит, в порт прибыл корабль из Урании? И похоже, он там уже некоторое время, возможно, даже несколько дней.   
  
       Афель резво обернулся с лучезарной улыбкой и едва не подпрыгнул, собираясь бежать в лес, где прятался Раанд, но вдруг оторопел. Если он расскажет о корабле, гость точно захочет узнать все подробности и наверняка сможет договориться с капитаном корабля, чтобы отплыть в Альфиору. Исчезнет навсегда и не вернётся. Юноша ощутил пустоту в груди, когда представил себе жизнь семьи без Раанда. Свою жизнь. Его чувства с недавнего времени обрели какое-то извращённое обличие: он уже не мог быть так спокоен рядом с гостем, хотя не подавал виду. Афель неконтролируемо засматривался на широкие плечи, высокий рост, пронзительные голубые глаза, смотрящие так строго и снисходительно одновременно, на острые скулы и уши, к которым желал прикоснуться, желал прикосновений к себе длинных грубых пальцев и тонких губ. Он хотел бы верить, что эту внезапную симпатию испытывает и Раанд к нему, но тут же с отчаянием представлял себе, как гость хмурится и отводит взгляд. Именно такое выражение лица всплыло в сознании, когда там же пронеслась мысль: «Может, не говорить ему?»   
  
       Такая подлость быстро вызвала тошноту. Афель не мог так поступить. Слишком сильно он желал Раанду добра и счастья, слишком привязался к нему и проникся его чувствами, характером и поведением, чтобы так просто лишать гостя возможности отправиться домой. К семье. Последнее тем более заставило ноги шевелиться. У Раанда есть жена и дети. Разве может представлять интерес кто-то на двадцать лет младше? Юноша. Человек. Они ведь и не разговаривали толком, лишь вскользь касаясь важных тем. Эльфу такого возраста, казалось, не должно быть интересно с мальчишкой, что годился ему в сыновья.   
  
       Афель попытался отмахнуться от пустых переживаний и надеть дежурную довольную улыбку. Всё-таки гость остался незамеченным и его жизни ничего не грозит — это ли не главное в данный момент?   
  
       — Они уехали, — констатировал Афель, увидев сидящего у дерева гостя, что внимательно прислушивался ко всему происходящему вокруг.   
  
       — С вами всё в порядке? Я слышал, как кто-то кричал, — поинтересовался Раанд, обратив внимание на рваную одежду, и его собеседник покраснел, припомнив, что непроизвольно вскрикнул, когда медальон был раздавлен силой человека из отдела королевской безопасности.  
  
       — Наверное, я, — неловко рассмеялся Афель и разжал кулак, в котором до сих пор держал испорченное украшение. — Эта вещь вам дорога... Я хотел её уберечь, но не смог. Мне жаль.  
  
       — Это просто кусок металла, — слишком спокойно отреагировал Раанд и принял медальон, тут же с лёгкостью раскрыв его. — Он был пустой?   
  
       — Нет… Там, — юноша заикнулся и почесал затылок, стыдливо отведя взгляд: было совестно за невольно раскрытый секрет, — был увядший лепесток цветка. Красного…   
  
       — Пиона, если быть точнее, — пояснил гость и закрыл створку, принявшись отряхивать украшение от песка. Внешне от былой элегантности не осталось и следа, но цепочка была в хорошем состоянии. — Подойди.   
  
       Афель удивлённо взглянул на Раанда и подчинился, сделав шаг вперёд. Тут же он ощутил, как холодный металл коснулся лба, затем кончика носа и опустился на грудь. Цепочка запуталась в пряди чёрных волос, но гость быстро исправил оплошность.   
  
       — Пусть он будет у тебя.   
  
       — Нет, я не могу принять, — категорично произнёс Афель с намерением снять украшение, но на его запястье легла ладонь. — Этот медальон важен для вас, да и мне не идут дорогие вещи.  
  
       — Он мне больше не нужен, — настаивал Раанд, а затем вдруг улыбнулся. — Тебе идёт.  
  
       Рот Афеля скривился от неловкой улыбки, и всё лицо запылало. Он едва смог выдавить из себя короткое «спасибо» перед тем, как оба двинулись в сторону дома. Теперь молчать было просто непозволительным проступком.  
  
       — Я случайно услышал от этих людей кое-что, что может вас заинтересовать, — начал Афель, когда они держали путь домой. Расстояние было близким, и хотелось озвучить мысль перед тем, как их ноги коснутся порога. — Кажется, в порту стоит корабль из Урании.   
  
       — Урании? — Раанд остановился, поражённо уставившись на спутника, а затем посерьёзнел, насколько это было возможно с его привычной серьёзностью. — Ты уверен?   
  
       — Они уже далеко отошли, но я точно слышал об «уранийцах», — кивнул юноша, не став цитировать вандалов из отдела безопасности. — Наверное, завтра нам стоит съездить в город.  
  
       — Рискованно идти туда, где усиленно охотятся на эльфов, из-за непроверенной информации, — немного помолчав, заговорил Раанд. — Если никакого корабля нет, высока вероятность попасться на глаза этим людям, что искали меня.   
  
       — Да, вы правы… Может, тогда спросить у мамы? Она же ездит в город, должна что-то об этом знать.   
  
       — Если бы она знала, разве не рассказала бы мне или тебе? — вдруг усомнился Раанд, но идею принял. — Ладно, будет лучше спросить и не строить догадок.  
  
       Когда они наконец достигли дома, перед ними предстал полнейший хаос: все ящики и сундуки были опрокинуты, особенно пострадала комната, где спал Раанд, ведь там хранилась большая часть вещей. На кухонном полу лежал чан с тушёными овощами, которые семья собиралась съесть за ужином, и Афель осмотрел всё это с непониманием. Ему было больно признавать, что существуют люди, способные так запросто рушить маленькие миры ради поисков надуманных врагов государства.  
  
       — Они сошли с ума, — причитала Амалия, пытаясь разобрать завалы раскиданных по комнатам вещей, и Афель поспешил её остановить. Солнце опускалось за горизонт, угасая от прикосновения волн. Ночь стремительно приближалась, и думать об уборке казалось последним делом.   
  
       Юноша уговорил мать отложить занятие и подумать, чем накормить младших братьев, от перенесённого страха затаившихся где-то наверху. В итоге дети были накормлены хлебом и остатками овощей из чана, Раанду также предложили поесть, но он отказался, упомянув, что иногда полезно пропустить ужин. Разговор о корабле тем более был отложен на следующий день.  
  
       Проведя ночь в одной комнате с семьёй из-за захламлённости привычного спального места, Раанд казался ещё более сонным, чем обычно. Всю ночь приходилось отодвигаться, когда маленькие руки и ноги толкали его в бока, пусть он был полностью уверен, что ложился между Афелем и стеной.  
  
       Тот утром быстро куда-то исчез, будто и не собирался разговаривать со своей матерью по поводу услышанного от членов королевской безопасности, и Раанду пришлось самостоятельно выводить Амалию на разговор, что всё утро занималась одним — приведением жилища в нормальное состояние. В город она сегодня просто не могла позволить себе уехать, и так было даже лучше.   
  
       — Могу я с вами поговорить? — спросил Раанд, наблюдая, как женщина раскладывает вещи по местам, будто вспоминая, где те должны лежать.  
  
       — Прямо сейчас? — устало выдала она. Амалия вставала довольно рано и уже успела многое сделать, но этого было недостаточно. — Может, отложим до вечера?   
  
       — Нет, это срочно, — настоял гость, и собеседница вздохнула, опустив руки. — По поводу корабля из Урании.   
  
       Она вдруг чуть содрогнулась, услышав последние слова, и растеряно перевела взгляд на многочисленные сундуки. Ей хотелось бы отвернуться и, оправдываясь большим объёмом дел, прервать беседу — это проглядывалось так явно в её поведении, что Раанд насторожился.  
  
       — Афель слышал, как эти люди говорили о корабле. Возможно, он там уже стоит некоторое время или же только собирается пришвартоваться у причала. Что вы знаете об этом?   
  
       — Да не очень много… — смутилась женщина.   
  
       — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу остаться с вами? — с долей злости напомнил Раанд, будто ощутив, что его обманывают. — Я благодарен. Бесконечно благодарен за заботу, но мой дом сейчас нуждается во мне, и чем скорее я попаду обратно, тем лучше, особенно вам.  
  
       — Не думайте, что нас тяготит ваше пребывание здесь, — вдруг забеспокоилась Амалия, приложив руки к груди и явно неправильно поняв слова гостя. — Я рада, что Создатель послал вас именно нашей семье, и нисколько не жалею о решении оставить вас в нашем доме… Но мы… так долго жили одни, что я думала, что сойду с ума. Дети так привязались к вам, особенно Афель...   
  
       — И поэтому вы сочли правильным скрыть от меня, что в порту стоит корабль Урании, который может увезти меня домой? — поражённо догадался Раанд и вскинул руки.   
  
       По молчанию он понял, что сделал верные выводы, и быстро покинул комнату. Его шаги отдались сначала в кухне, потом на пороге, лестнице, и вскоре стихли за уличным шумом.   
  
       Раанд был взбешён, но не хотел срываться на матери Афеля. Он расценивал её поступок как предательство, хотя никто из этих людей не клялся ему в верности и не обещал… Нет, обещал. Обещала. Амалия обещала рассказать гостю о возможных торговых судах из других стран. Именно поэтому её молчание настолько рассердило. Раанд стиснул зубы и вышел на дорогу, сощурившись.  
  
       Сможет ли он пешком дойти до города? Без капли воды и еды… Это будет сложно, учитывая, что со вчерашнего обеда ни крошки во рту у него не было.   
  
       — Что-то случилось? — послышался обеспокоенный голос позади, и Раанд обернулся.   
  
       — Твоя мать знала, что в городе корабль Урании. Ей не хочется, чтобы я уходил, — скривился он, будто виноватой считал не только Амалию, но и Афеля, но потом будто прозрел и смягчился. — Если бы не ты, я бы не узнал.  
  
       — Мама знала? — поразился Афель и подошёл ближе, встав напротив гостя. — Вы уверены? Она бы обязательно сообщила.  
  
       — Видимо, не обязательно.  
  
       Они замолчали, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. Раанд осмотрелся и ненароком заметил блестящий медальон на шее Афеля.   
  
       — Ты можешь отвезти меня в город? — вдруг спросил он, и юноша чуть опешил.  
  
       — Конечно, — будто по-другому быть не могло, ответил тот и куда-то сорвался, но тут же обернулся. — Я подготовлю телегу и предупрежу маму, — пояснил он, побоявшись, что гость поймёт уход неправильно, улыбнулся и вновь поспешил в сторону маленького сарая.   
  
       Раанд благодарно кивнул и взглянул на горизонт. Он хотел бы попасть домой как можно скорее, но в то же время боялся оставить здесь нечто важное, ставшее для него роднее всех жён и детей в королевском дворце. Не хотел снова становиться королём и мечтал оказаться в привычных условиях, не голодая по вечерам и не страшась быть пойманным стражей за свою расу. Мечтал оказаться в безопасности и закончить начатое. Закончить войну.


	14. Chapter 14

       Влажный утренний воздух, щебетание птиц в верхушках мелькающих мимо деревьев и шум листвы действовали успокаивающе, но Раанд, уже не такой злой и взвинченный, пока не был способен отбросить мысли о предательстве Амалии и время от времени возвращался к этому недавнему, но уже ставшему неприятным воспоминанию. Ни на секунду в нём не появилось желания оправдать эту женщину, пусть с пониманием, но с полным неприятием её мотивов. Она поступила подло и эгоистично — скрыла от гостя новость о корабле ради своих интересов, не задумавшись о чувствах самого Раанда. Он не представлял, что особенного сделал для семьи, чтобы Амалия решилась его обмануть, и теперь был в глубокой обиде. К счастью или сожалению, заводился Раанд так же быстро, как и остывал, почему теперь предпочёл упрямо держать рот закрытым, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
       Афель тоже молчал всю дорогу, побоявшись поднимать эту проблему. Он немного злился на мать, которая скорее сделала попытку заставить гостя уехать как можно скорее, нежели уговорить его остаться, и теперь Афеля больше всего волновал тот факт, что Раанд найдёт подходящий корабль до Альфиоры и навсегда забудет о выходившей его семье. Или не забудет — вспомнит каким-нибудь скучным вечером, глядя в окно, что был какой-то юноша в далёком Браймуре, и отвернётся, выбросив мысль из головы. Афель представил себе это настолько ярко, что к горлу подступил ком.   
  
       Ворота города вскоре оказались позади. Лошадиные копыта стучали по вымощенной камнем широкой улице, будто задавая ритм рыночному шуму, и юноша натянул капюшон, как его спутник немногим ранее. Торговая площадь уже ожила и люди сновали туда-сюда, что помогло затеряться среди толпы. Афель спрыгнул с повозки и повёл лошадь за собой.  
  
       — Мы оставим её, — объяснил он гостю, когда тот непонимающе спустился вслед. — Будет легче искать.   
  
       — Не нужно искать. Вон там, флаг Урании, — едва закончил юноша, проговорил Раанд, предварительно оглядевшись. Он осмотрел корабли и не смог пропустить развевающийся на ветру красный колос на зелёном фоне. Афель чуть удивился, а затем покивал, будто выражая восхищение знаниями Раанда.   
  
       — Да, но… — вдруг засомневался юноша, — разве вы сможете так просто довериться незнакомцу и попросить его пустить на корабль? — беспокоился он.  
  
       — Я попробую. Уранийцы любят правила, но справедливость тоже. Думаю, они знают о ситуации в этой стране и помогут мне, — с надеждой произнёс Раанд, и в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то мягкое, отличающееся от привычной серьёзности, когда Афель заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
       — Думаю, лошадь надо всё-таки оставить, — решил он и чуть ускорил шаг.   
  
       Раанд издалека наблюдал, как юноша договаривался с одним из торговцев присмотреть за лошадью. Судя по улыбке и расслабленной позе, человек был совсем не против посторожить повозку, и Афель вернулся в приподнятом настроении, будто бы встретил хорошего знакомого.  
  
       Шум становился всё сильнее, площадь у реки заметно заполнялась людьми, и чем ближе двое подходили к кораблю Урании, тем чаще Раанд замечал слишком высокие фигуры, чтобы потом узнать в них пауков и кентавров. Он ощутил детскую радость лишь от вида других существ, и любовь к собственной стране поднялась откуда-то снизу к груди. Теперь ему до смерти хотелось попасть домой, хотелось ощущать летнюю духоту и зной, видеть знакомые лица подданных, хотелось, наконец, вновь ощутить аромат анаисового чая, чувствовать, как он обжигает язык и как во рту разливается приятная сладость. Замечтавшись о предстоящем путешествии в Альфиору, Раанд не сразу заметил, что идёт один. Толпа сгущалась, иногда толкаясь плечами или сумками. Когда вокруг не оказалось знакомой чёрной макушки, накрыла лёгкая паника.   
  
       Раанд понимал, что это он потерялся, а не Афель: юноша город относительно знал и вряд ли мог завернуть не туда в отличие от своего спутника. Рядом оказывались лишь незнакомые, чуть озлобленные лица людей, недовольных вставшим на их пути незнакомцем. Чем больше гневных взглядов он получал, тем дальше отходил, и в итоге его спина соприкоснулась с каменной стеной двухэтажного здания. Если бы не здравый смысл, Раанд бы боялся, что его просто раздавит эта неразумная толпа, но она скорее напоминала шумную реку, чем каменную лавину.   
  
       Он стоял прямо и как потерянный ребёнок, которым он сейчас себя ощущал, выглядывал среди чужих лиц лицо Афеля, пусть порой обращал внимание больше на цвет волос прохожих, нежели на форму носа, глаз, рост или комплекцию. На первый взгляд было незаметно, но люди здесь обладали лишь каштановыми волосами, некоторые светлыми, почти седыми, жёлтыми как солома, рыжими, но они были обделены таким же насыщенным чёрным цветом, как у Афеля. Сперва разыскивая именно юношу, Раанд из любопытства и любви к анализу стал внимательнее приглядываться к людям. Его зрачки вдруг расширились, едва он уловил знакомые локоны, и с несвойственной себе прыткостью кинулся в сторону. Раанд ловко пробрался сквозь толпу, благо, высокорослый обладатель чёрных кудрей едва ли мог затеряться, и дёрнул того на себя с горячей надеждой в груди.  
  
       — Что за?.. — недовольно выдал кентавр, на секунду вздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения и чуть на отпрыгнув на идущих рядом людей. На его предплечье крепко сомкнулись длинные пальцы, и Раанд приподнял капюшон. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, задержанный вздрогнул повторно. — Ваше в…  
  
       — Замолчи! — резко прервал его Раанд и снова скрыл лицо, насколько это было возможно, отпустив чужую руку. — Идём.  
  
       Кентавр быстро оглядел окружение и медленно зашагал за широкой эльфийской спиной. Его эмоции были неконтролируемы, но он всеми силами пытался подавить глупое изумление, застывшее на его лице. Когда на пути оказался переулок, в котором уже ждал будущий собеседник, кентавр шагнул в тень осторожно, будто бы боялся что-то уронить.  
  
       — Слава создателю, с вами всё в порядке! — обрадованно выдал он, борясь с желанием стиснуть эльфа в объятиях. Тот осторожно снял капюшон и некоторое время безмолвно смотрел на кентавра, будто оценивая его.   
  
       — Хен… Хенгест, верно? — сощурившись, предположил Раанд, и у собеседника заблестели глаза.  
  
       — Так точно, ваше величество, — прошептал тот, явно испытывая прилив гордости — король знал его имя.   
  
       — Твой отец Хенбёрн, точно, — теперь окончательно вспомнил Раанд. — Ты был со мной в тот день… Многие выжили?   
  
       — Большинство, — чуть растеряно признался Хенгест с грустью на лице. В обстреле он потерял нескольких своих боевых товарищей и сейчас даже не знал, радоваться ли ему за это «большинство» или скорбеть по немногим погибшим.   
  
       — Не так плохо, как могло бы быть… В любом случае, что ты делаешь здесь? Я не видел кораблей Альфиоры, — недоумённо произнёс Раанд, затем его зрачки на секунду расширились. — Урания.  
  
       — Я знал, что вы живы, ваше величество, — серьёзно заговорил Хенгест и тут замолк, когда стоящий перед ним король чуть поднял руку.  
  
       — Прежде всего, пока мы здесь, не называй меня так. Браймур не место для таких обращений. С этой минуты мы просто знакомые: так спокойнее, — предупредил Раанд. Ему казалось, будто отдел безопасности, с которым пришлось недавно заочно познакомиться, мог спрятать свои уши где угодно. — Так что там?  
  
       — Я знал, что вы живы, — повторил Хенгест, — и знал, где вас искать. Сейчас в Альфиоре сложный период, на данный момент временное правительство представляет Бартей-лиф, но во дворце уже ходят слухи о вашей пропаже. В стране была распространена информация, что вы в боевом походе, но существа из всех городов хотят знать новости. Мы долгое время уговаривали Уранию на этот визит. Нам повезло, что Браймур не пример благоразумия: они сильно досадили Урании и её правительство лишь недавно согласилось с нами сотрудничать. Благодаря ей я и ещё несколько членов стражи сейчас здесь, — отчитался Хенгест на одном дыхании: Раанд едва поспевал за ходом мысли, но в конце вздохнул так же, как и его собеседник, словно тоже говорил в быстром темпе.  
  
       — Это похоже на правду, — согласился он и задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Я бы мог сейчас спросить, откуда ты знал, что я именно на этом острове и именно в этой его части, но разумнее сейчас выбраться отсюда. Каков план?   
  
       — Завтра утром корабль уйдёт из порта. Мы договорились с капитаном, что возьмём отсюда ещё одного пассажира, поэтому проблем быть не должно. Мы хотели найти вас как можно скорее, но здесь слишком предвзято относятся к другим расам: капитану пришлось долго получать разрешение, чтобы мы могли сойти с корабля.   
  
       — Это уже не важно. Когда точно корабль отплывает?   
  
       — После рассвета. Вам есть, где переночевать?   
  
       — Да, Браймур не без добрых людей, — кивнул Раанд в приятном расслаблении и, едва договорив фразу, уловил промелькнувшую мимо переулка знакомую фигуру. — Минуту.  
  
       Он свернул за угол и резво двинулся за спешащим куда-то человеком. Раанд смог поравняться с юношей, что едва не подпрыгнул, отыскав взглядом искомого спутника.  
  
       — Я чуть с ума не сошёл! — воскликнул он, схватив гостя выше локтей, и тот даже не шелохнулся.  
  
       — Я знаю, — выдал Раанд и взял Афеля за руку, торопливо потянув в сторону переулка.  
  
       Хенгест смотрел на человека в лёгком удивлении и вскоре перевёл взгляд на короля. То же самое сделал и юноша, впервые в своей жизни увидев кентавра вживую так близко, а не на криво нарисованных гравюрах с рынка.   
  
       — Его семья помогла мне, — объяснил Раанд и положил ладонь на плечо спутника. — Афель, это мой старый знакомый, Хенгест. Он поможет мне вернуться в Альфиору.   
  
       — Значит, вы всё-таки уходите, — с тоской заключил Афель и потёр шею, посмотрев в сторону. — Это хорошо.   
  
       — Я хотел бы остаться у вас этой ночью, но сейчас подумал, что это, возможно, будет проблематично, — признался Раанд и подошёл к юноше чуть ближе, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Уже на рассвете мне нужно быть в порту, а это доставит вам неудобства. Я могу остаться на корабле? — спросил он, обращаясь к кентавру, и тот смешался.  
  
       — Я не говорил с капитаном по этому поводу, хотя не думаю, что он откажет.  
  
       — Я могу отвезти вас, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Афель, напоминая ребёнка пуще прежнего. — Мне не в тягость.  
  
       — Не стоит. Если мне не позволят остаться на корабле, я попробую найти ночлег в городе… Ты не одолжишь мне денег, Хенгест?  
  
       — А, да, — спохватился Хенгест, когда уловил суть фразы, и похлопал себя по поясу, чтобы нащупать кошель с монетами. — Этого должно хватить на комнату в трактире и ужин.   
  
       — Кто сдаст вам комнату здесь? — всплеснул руками Афель. — Вы же понимаете, что не сможете постоянно скрывать лицо, и даже если вас примут как гостя из Урании, то непременно сообщат в отдел безопасности.  
  
       Раанд, расслабленный после появления Хенгеста, совсем забыл о том, где находится. Действительно, если капитан будет против лишнего пассажира на борту, ничего не останется, кроме как вернуться к семье Афеля — даже деньги не помогут.   
  
       — Ты так хочешь, чтобы я остался?   
  
       — На этот день и ночь, — уточнил Афель, боясь быть неправильно понятым. — Я увезу вас обратно в город, обещаю.   
  
       — Что ж… Думаю, у меня действительно нет выбора, — вздохнул Раанд: для него решение было в тягость хотя бы потому, что придётся испытывать неловкость, находясь в одном доме с Амалией. С другой стороны, не придётся так резко обрывать все связи и будет время попрощаться с гостеприимной семьей.   
  
       — Тогда я предупрежу капитана и остальную стра… остальных, что я вас нашёл, — осёкся Хенгест, уловив недобрый взгляд короля.  
  
       — Или я нашёл тебя, — снисходительно вздохнул Раанд, и кентавр рассеяно улыбнулся.  
  
       Они разошлись по очереди: первым ушёл Хенгест, впрочем, не сумев затеряться в ещё не привыкшей к таким гостям толпе. На пути к повозке, размеренно шагая по каменной плитке между всевозможных лавок и ларьков, Раанд пропадал в мыслях и иногда поднимал голову, ощущая прикосновение к рукаву. Афель не давал ему снова потеряться, осторожно направляя и уберегая от столкновений.   
  
       Вскоре самый центр рынка был преодолен, повозка уже виднелась, но расстояние и значительное снижение количества лишних ушей позволяло поговорить о насущной проблеме.  
  
       — Надеюсь, твоя мать не станет снова придумывать план, чтобы заставить меня остаться, — бросил Раанд, действительно обеспокоенный поведением Амалии. Он согласился переночевать в доме людей в последний раз, но кто знал, вдруг эта женщина на рассвете просто запрёт эльфа в комнате и не даст отплыть?   
  
       — Это не похоже на неё, — ответил Афель и удручённо вздохнул, будто бы боялся этого разговора. — Я не знаю, почему она себя так ведёт.   
  
       — Она сказала, что устала от одиночества. Но даже так, это было подло с её стороны. Мы договорились, что Амалия даст мне знать о корабле…   
  
       — Простите, я понимаю, она обидела вас, — с сожалением произнёс Афель, загрустив ещё больше. — Я поговорю с ней. Думаю, она правда в отчаянии: вы для нас как глоток свежего воздуха. Мама справляется со всеми нами одна и уже, наверное, очень устала. К тому же об отчиме никаких известий, а таким женщинам, как она, трудно обходиться без мужской поддержки.   
  
       — А как же ты?   
  
       — Ну, как вы и говорили, я для неё «сынок», — печально ответил юноша. — Я скорее причина нежели лекарство от её усталости. За меня она сильно переживает… наверное, даже сильнее, чем за остальных.  
  
       — Возможно, потому что ты слишком добрый даже к незнакомцам, — хмыкнул Раанд, в то же время понимая, что без этой беспорядочной доброты ни один Афель не обходится. Он посмотрел на юношу как-то ностальгически и по-новому одновременно. Раанд не часто мог похвастаться проницательностью, но напускная радость, скрывающая за собой тоску, была ему отлично знакома: её он видел на протяжении долгих лет в глазах близкого человека.   
  
       — Едва ли кто-то думает об этом, когда ему спасают жизнь, — лукаво улыбнулся Афель. — Но в какой-то степени вы правы. Предпоследний мой опыт не обернулся ничем хорошим… Погодите, я сейчас, — тут же бросил он и быстро направился в сторону повозки.  
  
       Вопрос застрял в горле Раанда и после напряжённого ожидания вылетел из головы напрочь. Афель скоро вернулся, подождал, пока гость выберет удобное положение, и хлестанул лошадь по бокам, чтобы та побрела по дороге.   
  
       Дома их встретила Амалия, сильно встревоженная резким уходом гостя и сына, и если за первого было не так уж и страшно, второго в городе поджидали трудности и опасности, с которыми в одиночку не справиться. Когда она услышала цокот копыт и разглядела на повозке две фигуры, в её голове промелькнула бесконечная благодарность Создателю.  
  
       Раанд посмотрел на неё поверхностно и отвернулся, чтобы ненароком не встретиться взглядом: он ещё злился, несмотря на откровение юноши. Афель, уловив эту неловкость между матерью и гостем, растерялся. Он понимал, что оба не собираются налаживать отношения, но не мог сообразить, кому поддержка нужнее.  
  
       — Иди. Будет лучше, если с ней поговоришь ты, — произнёс Раанд в ответ на отразившееся на лице Афеля замешательство.   
  
       — Это страх? — спросил Афель, заглянув гостю в глаза, и тот посмотрел снисходительно и в какой-то степени покровительственно.  
  
       — Это дипломатия.   
  
       Юноша устало улыбнулся, не совсем поняв сказанные слова, и направился к матери.   
  
       По настроению Амалии, стоящей к нему лицом, Раанд понял, что новость об отъезде гостя её расстроила и смутила: ей было неловко, что она чуть не лишила эльфа родного дома из-за своих эгоистичных мотивов. Раанд при всём желании не мог её простить прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь потом, лежа в своей кровати во дворце, возможно…   
  
       — Мы приготовим ужин, чтобы проводить вас, — объявил вернувшийся Афель c радостью на лице и добавил, — и, наверное, чтобы извиниться.  
  
       — Это не обязательно. Я и так слишком много взял у вас.   
  
       — Неправда. Вы столько же дали, — вдруг смутился Афель, почесав висок. — В любом случае, мама хочет загладить свою вину вкусной едой. А ещё она боится, что на корабле вас будут плохо кормить.  
  
       Раанд промолчал, хотя на самом деле поспорил бы с таким утверждением, особенно учитывая, что капитан наверняка знал, какого пассажира повезёт. Он не до конца понимал, почему всё ещё скрывает от этих людей правду. Наверное, ему просто хотелось пожить обычной жизнью, перестать быть королём хотя бы на время, превратиться в рядового торговца или же свою роль сыграла совесть: судя по излишнему гостеприимству, эти люди сделали бы что угодно, чтобы задобрить не кого-то, а короля. Перевоплощение удавалось из рук вон плохо, но, как оказалось, приютившая семья верила.  
  
       — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы переночевать сегодня в сарае? — предложил Афель и вывел своим голосом гостя из задумчивости.  
  
       — Где? — недоумённо переспросил тот, нахмурившись. Он расслышал. Пусть не совсем понял.  
  
       — Вы никогда не ночевали под открытым небом? Правда, там оно не совсем открытое, но много щелей, через которые можно посмотреть на звёзды… Всё руки не дойдут залатать их. Да и нам будет удобнее сразу отправиться оттуда в город, и будить никого не придётся.   
  
       — Предлагаешь спать с лошадью?   
  
       — Не совсем, — неловко рассмеялся юноша. — Нужно будет подняться под самую крышу, отчим любил там спать, когда собирался встать рано, так что перина там есть.   
  
       — Думаю, ты лучше знаешь. В любом случае, сегодня я не испытываю большого желания ночевать в вашем доме.   
  
       Как бы грубо это не звучало, Раанд не мог соврать, что вернулся с большим удовольствием. Если бы не Афель, он вряд ли бы принял такое решение и охотно нашёл альтернативу. Юноша вновь состроил гримасу вины, будто скрыл от гостя новость он, а не его мать. Впрочем, Раанду стоило быть сдержаннее: поведением он откровенно давил на Афеля и притом свою оплошность понимал.  
  
       — Не принимай это на свой счёт, — Раанд перевёл взгляд на море. — Больше не будем об этом сегодня.   
  
       — Ладно, — согласился Афель и ненароком подумал, что завтра у них уже не будет.  
  
       Раанд не совсем ощутил перемену в быту семьи, обещавшей ему праздничный ужин: из нового на столе лишь появилось немного сладких ягод, которые, признаться, пришлись ему по вкусу, и чуть больше хлеба. Будучи всё ещё в обиде, он вёл себя тихо и в конце лишь сдержано поблагодарил за всё хорошее, что произошло с ним с момента появления в этом доме. Амалия же извинилась за своё поведение и после еды, когда дети помогли ей убрать со стола, пожелала удачной дороги. Она сильно переживала и рано ушла наверх, оправдавшись усталостью, вскоре за ней были отправлены и дети.  
  
       Как и обещал, Афель повёл гостя в сторону сарая, где стояла лошадь. Она фыркнула, когда створка отворилась, и послушно склонила голову, подставляясь под знакомые руки.   
  
       — Вон там, — наконец произнёс юноша и указал в дальний угол.   
  
       Вертикальная деревянная лестница, по которой тут же стал взбираться Раанд, не жалея рук, вела на небольшой выступ, больше похожий на пристройку к основной конструкции, чем на полноценный второй этаж или чердак. Площадка была огорожена низкими перилами для пущей безопасности, пол устилал тонкий слой сена, а на примыкающей стене виднелось окно, в которое проникал лунный свет. Здесь же, прямо посередине, как и говорил Афель, лежала перина несвежего вида, однако при приближении к ней Раанд не ощутил никаких запахов, кроме запаха сена и скота, что, впрочем, нормально для сарая. Он ожидал худшего и теперь совсем не возражал провести здесь ночь. Всё лучше, чем встретить поутру Амалию и её обеспокоенный вид — так и простить не сложно.   
  
       — Если хотите, могу всё же постелить вам в старой комнате, — смутился Афель, увидев на лице гостя призрак недовольства, и тот встрепенулся. В темноте сарая его эмоции вряд ли так сильно выделялись, и Раанд удивился этой наблюдательности.  
  
       — Нет, меня всё устраивает, — кивнул он и сел на неожиданно мягкую перину, снимая ботинки. Афель сел с другого края и так же стянул обувь, постоянно оборачиваясь на спину гостя.  
  
       Он не соврал, сказав, что с этого места хорошо просматриваются звёзды: в щели деревянной крыши с тёмно-синего неба светили голубые крапинки, а кое-где проглядывались даже целые созвездия. Честно признать, вид этот никак не отзывался внутри. Тяжесть на сердце подавляла наслаждение от любования природой, и звёзды, казалось, везде были одинаковы: и в Браймуре, и в Альфиоре.  
  
       Раанд лежал, не шевелясь, как и Афель рядом. Понимая, что встать предстоит перед рассветом, они не могли сомкнуть глаз. Сложно было сказать, что их головы полнились мыслями; ощущения, которые они испытывали, скорее напоминали опустошённость. Афель чувствовал именно это, поскольку уже представлял, как его жизнь превращается в старую рутину с рыболовством и ежедневным хозяйским бытом без уроков фехтования и редких умилений над неумелостью гостя. Раанд же не мог поверить, что нашёл Афеля после стольких лет, сотканных из страданий и вины, а теперь уплывает в своё королевство как ни в чём не бывало. Он чуть повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть в слабом свете звёзд и луны прямой профиль юноши, его чёрные брови и длинные опущенные ресницы. Перед глазами предстало чуть более зрелое лицо среди цветов в белом гробу, и Раанд шумно сглотнул, отбросив воспоминание.   
  
       Он посмотрел чуть ниже, на тонкую шею, чёткую линию ключицы, выглядывающей из-под свободной рубахи, лежащую на животе узкую ладонь с длинными пальцами, и будто загипнотизированный мягко прикоснулся к руке, а затем плавно приблизился к задремавшему Афелю, нависнув над ним.   
  
       Тот ещё во время касания выпал из настигающего сна и растеряно распахнул глаза, встретившись со взглядом Раанда, вдруг оказавшегося так близко.  
  
       — Можешь ударить меня и выгнать, если тебе неприятно, — прошептал он прежде, чем из рта юноши донёсся хоть один звук, и осторожно опустился в страхе спугнуть того резкими движениями.  
  
       Раанд опёрся на локоть, всё ещё накрывая руку Афеля своей ладонью, и коснулся губами его губ, приоткрытых в неподдельном удивлении. Пелену от дрёмы сняло как рукой, и юноша от неожиданности вжался в перину. Не встречая сопротивления, Раанд стал чуть навязчивее, закрыв глаза в неприятном ожидании удара.  
  
       Афель собирал силы, чтобы толкнуть гостя в грудь, отстраниться, вскочить и сбежать домой, но никак не мог решиться. В животе потеплело, а сердце больно сжалось, едва Раанд скользнул по щеке и подбородку, а затем — снова припал к губам. Афель почувствовал, как трясутся руки и слёзы подступают к глазам. Он вдруг понял, что готов полностью отдаться этому эльфу, готов быть использованным и растерзанным прямо на этой грязной перине, рыдать и умолять, подставляясь под прикосновения. И всё это последней их ночью.  
  
       — Зачем? — прерывисто спросил он перед тем, как вновь ощутил губы Раанда. Тот отстранился, поглядев на юношу будто сквозь туман. — Зачем вы издеваетесь надо мной?   
  
       Раанд задумчиво промолчал. Он провёл пальцами по заалевшей скуле, тут же стерев первую слезу, и припал губами к солёным ресницам. Дыхание Афеля сбилось, его голос дрожал, а руки непроизвольно сомкнулись за шеей эльфа, и губы предательски страстно отвечали на поцелуи. Ему было больно от осознания, что всё происходящее останется несбыточным сном, что завтра придётся расстаться и больше их дороги не пересекутся. Юноша не знал, какие именно чувства испытывает гость к нему, но точно понимал свои, отчего боль в груди не утихала.   
  
       — Как я теперь смогу отпустить вас? — прошептал он, потеряв от душащих слёз голос.   
  
       — Пойдём со мной? — тихо и низко ответил Раанд, опалив дыханием висок, и Афель вздрогнул.  
  
       — К-куда? — удивился он своему предположению, и на его щеках вмиг оказались тёплые ладони: так он смотрел эльфу прямо в глаза, завораживающие льющимся откуда-то изнутри голубым светом.  
  
       — В Альфиору, — просто и буднично произнёс Раанд и застыл в ожидании ответа.   
  
       Афель в изумлении приоткрыл рот, уставившись на гостя, будто сейчас тот готовился сказать: «Это всего лишь шутка». Он ждал этой фразы, но её всё не было.  
  
       — Я… С вами? — переспросил юноша, и брови Раанда дёрнулись. Вопрос был действительно глупый. — Я?..   
  
       — Я хочу видеть. Разговаривать. Слушать, — Раанд вновь переместил ладонь на руку заворожённого Афеля и одним движением пропустил его пальцы между своих, — хочу целовать тебя и прикасаться к тебе. Хочу показать, что есть много всего за пределами этого дома и этого острова. Так много, что ни твоей человеческой жизни, ни моей не хватит увидеть всё, но хочу, чтобы ты попробовал сделать это. Я хочу видеть всё это в твоих глазах.  
  
       Вокруг сгущалась темнота. Луна вдруг скрылась за проплывающим облаком, и Раанд не разглядел лицо юноши в момент, когда тот заговорил.  
  
       — Я не могу, — собравшись с силами, ответил Афель с ненавистью к самому себе, к младшим братьям, отчиму, матери — всему, что держало его на этом маленьком ненужном острове, вдали от людей… Вдали от Раанда.  
  
       — У тебя есть время подумать.  
  
       — Время ничего не изменит, — с тоской в голосе произнёс юноша. Слёзы больше не катились по щекам, но глаза болели, а голова потяжелела, едва позволив хозяину сесть на перине. — Я не могу оставить свою семью: мы ещё живы, потому что я взял на себя обязанности отчима…  
  
       — Тогда что будет, когда тебя призовут на войну? Что будет с ними?   
  
       — Я хочу быть с ними так долго, как это только возможно…  
  
       — А со мной? — будто специально издеваясь, спросил Раанд, и луна вновь выглянула из-за облаков, осветив помещение. Он ещё никогда не видел столько смятения на лице Афеля.  
  
       — Мне нельзя.   
  
       — Боишься быть осуждённым семьей?  
  
       — Возможно, — неловко отвёл взгляд юноша. Возможно… Скорее всего, если бы отчим был сейчас здесь, Афель без единого сомнения бросился бы за Раандом куда угодно. На самом деле его мало беспокоило, что Раанд — мужчина, старше почти на двадцать лет и вообще является эльфом, тем более он не думал о реакции семьи на подобные отношения. Сейчас Афель лишь искал отговорки. Он хотел уплыть, убраться с осточертевшего острова, из Браймура в целом, увидеть мир, других существ, изучать что угодно, быть рядом с тем, кого он осмелился полюбить за тот небольшой срок знакомства, но боялся за семью, которую действительно ценил. Ценил настолько сильно, что готов был променять неизведанный мир на бесконечную ловлю рыбы.   
  
       Эльф молча наблюдал за меняющимися от мыслей эмоциями Афеля, и в конце концов сжал его руку крепче, перехватив ладонь. Он коснулся губами запястья с голубыми венами и прижался к нему щекой.  
  
       — Когда я вернусь за тобой, ты не сможешь прикрыться семьёй.  
  
       — Я буду рад быть украденным вами, — наконец улыбнулся Афель, — но только не сейчас, — и подался вперёд, чтобы ощутить объятия, совсем отличающиеся от семейных.  
  
       До того, как уснуть, он слушал убаюкивающий стук сердца Раанда и думал лишь о том, что когда-нибудь сможет засыпать так без мыслей о неотвратимой разлуке.

* * *

       Раанд очнулся, сидя за маленьким столиком в заполненных тьмой королевских покоях. Он посмотрел на свою руку, в которой блестел серебряный бокал с вином, и огляделся с напряжением где-то в груди. Комната отличалась от привычной мелочами: цветом штор, узором на ковре и обшитых бархатом подушках, положением некоторой мебели, но в целом обстановка была до боли знакома. Раанд попытался отпить из бокала, но рука не слушалась. Вместо этого он, будто не подвластный самому себе, поднялся и направился в сторону завешанной тонким балдахином кровати.   
  
       Проходя мимо зеркала, он мог поспорить, что на его лице застыл ужас и страх, но отражение ответило невозмутимо усталым взглядом. Старческим. Родным. Раанд смотрел лишь туда, куда смотрели глаза его отца, шёл туда, куда шли его ноги, словно был наблюдателем в чужом теле.   
  
       Через шорох мягких тапок по ковру он приблизился к кровати. Лёгкий тюль, скрывающий постель, будто светился от проникающего сквозь окна лунного света. Если бы Раанд обладал своим телом, то определённо вздрогнул бы, увидев лежащую среди разбросанных по одеялу подушек фигуру.   
  
       — Я всё-таки прикажу разбудить Ванду, — обеспокоенно произнёс отец, породив ностальгическую боль.   
  
       — Не стоит, ваше величество, — ответил такой же знакомый голос.   
  
       Свободная рука проникла между створок, и балдахин был чуть отодвинут в сторону, позволяя хозяину комнаты пройти. С отвращением и чувством вины Раанд смотрел на Афель-Эйра и не мог ни закрыть глаз, ни отвернуться. Ещё молодой, тот лежал на животе, повернув голову в сторону короля, и на его бледном лице на короткое мгновение появилась улыбка. Его любимая улыбка, призванная говорить «Всё хорошо». Но ничего хорошего не было. Неглубокие порезы покрывали спину человека сплошным кроваво-красным ковром, на белой постели виднелись тёмные крупные капли, впитавшиеся в бельё, а рядом на прикроватной тумбе стоял наполненный таз, в котором среди веточек сильно пахнущих трав плавали тряпки, окрашивая воду в розоватый цвет.   
  
       Рука протянулась в сторону Афеля, и тот едва смог приподняться. Он жадно припал губами к поднесённому бокалу, корчась от боли и сводя чёрные брови над переносицей. Раанд ещё не испытывал такого желания броситься к этому человеку в попытке помочь, но понимал, что бессилен. Стыд накатывал на него волнами, обжигая глаза и скулы, лицо горело, и на мгновение брови человека дрогнули, и он вновь опустился на постель.   
  
       — Не плачьте, — улыбнулся Афель-Эйра, когда его щека коснулась подушки. — Мне уже лучше.  
  
       Раанд чувствовал, как кожу стягивают высыхающие слёзы, но просто не мог остановиться, не мог стереть их, ощущая свою беспомощность. Ресницы слиплись, и всё в комнате виднелось будто сквозь туман.  
  
       Он проснулся от прикосновения к виску и мгновенно открыл глаза, увидев синее небо сквозь щели деревянной крыши и смущённое лицо Афеля. Тот сидел рядом, оперевшись одной рукой о перину, и стирал проступившие от сна слёзы на скулах эльфа.   
  
       — Вы плакали во сне, — неловко произнёс юноша, ощущая, что не должен был этого видеть. Раанд провёл пальцами по векам, отгоняя остатки дрёмы, и медленно сел.  
  
       — Я ничего не говорил? — спросил он вдруг, боясь взболтнуть лишнего, и на вопрос Афель неожиданно смутился ещё больше.  
  
       — Нет, ничего особенного… Просто один раз произнесли моё имя.   
  
       Раанд выдохнул и одним движением убрал отросшую чёлку назад. Если бы юноша знал правду, стал бы он так смущаться? Как бы повёл себя, узнай, что он — перерождение другого человека, перед которым оба последних короля Альфиоры так виноваты? Раанд притронулся ладонью к щеке застывшего Афеля, что тут же по-кошачьи прижался, опустив ресницы, и пропустил пальцы сквозь чёрные волосы, убирая мешающие пряди за ухо. Он притянул разморённого от прикосновений юношу к себе, увлекая на постель.   
  
       На его груди тут же появилась пара ладоней, коротко остриженные ногти мягко царапали одежду, и Афель разве что не замурлыкал, вновь ощущая тепло на своих губах. Его первый поцелуй был ещё в шестнадцать лет, с девочкой из деревни, в которой ему пришлось остаться, чтобы не возвращаться с рынка в ночь. Они были ровесниками, но у неё лучше получалось быть настойчивой. Юноша уже тогда не ощутил желания отвечать на её совершенно ясные намёки — по-другому и не назовёшь визит к гостю в одной рубахе, чуть доходящей до середины бедра. И если поцелуя избежать не удалось, от остального Афель решительно отказался и сильно обидел девушку, не вышедшую к нему утром попрощаться. Сейчас он мог честно признаться, что тот поцелуй был детским, и по сравнению с ним зрелые поцелуи Раанда заставляли таять.  
  
       Солнце ещё не поднялось, но линия горизонта уже посветлела, предвещая скорое расставание. Афель держался на удивление стойко и лишь улыбался спутнику, в страхе оставить о себе негативные впечатления: кому нужен нытик и плакса, который к тому же не верит, что за ним вернутся? Примерно такие мысли крутились в его голове каждый раз, когда горло больно сжималось, а к глазам подступали слёзы.   
  
       Последний раз обернувшись на дом, где ещё спала Амалия с детьми, затем на море, отчего-то необычно блестящее и переливающееся, Раанд забрался на повозку и больше ни разу не взглянул назад.   
  
       Рынок на рассвете казался по-особенному пустым, хотя кое-где мелькали уже не спящие люди, подготавливающие свои лавки к открытию. По реке медленно шёл корабль в сторону пристани, и вода расходилась волнами, поблёскивая в рассветном солнце. Вновь оставив лошадь у ворот города, двое продолжили путь пешком. С каждым шагом сердца обоих бились сильнее и вскоре перестали вовсе, когда у нужного судна показался знакомый кентавр.  
  
       — И всё-таки ты не передумаешь? — на всякий случай спросил Раанд, получив грустную улыбку в ответ. — Тогда тебе придётся ждать. Увы, я не знаю как долго…  
  
       — Я готов ждать всю жизнь, — тихо рассмеялся Афель и, расхрабрившись, сделал шаг вперёд, тут же уткнувшись носом в плечо отбывающего гостя. Раанд смерил кентавра недобрым взглядом, и тот отвернулся, позволяя королю стиснуть юношу в объятиях.   
  
       «Если бы отчим сейчас был здесь…» — вдруг подумал Афель, не способный отстраниться от эльфа. Это «если» многое бы поменяло, ведь у семьи появился бы прежний кормилец, способный её обеспечить. Нечестно, конечно, всё бросать вот так на него, но мечты о жизни с Раандом совсем не давали задумываться о подобном, как не давали думать о его жене и трёх детях, оставленных в Альфиоре. Он верил, что эти чувства неподдельны, искренни, и никакая жена их не стоит. Афель не подозревал, что может оказаться таким собственником. И всё это в то короткое мгновение, пока руки гостя нежно гладили его по плечам.  
  
       — Нам нужно зайти на борт. Скоро прибудет отдел безопасности и нам уже не дадут зайти на корабль, — предупредил Хенгест, всё ещё стоя спиной к милующейся паре и глядя на водную гладь. Ему внезапно тоже захотелось обнять любимого за плечи и уткнуться в мокрые золотые волосы, но это не было так просто и доступно, как у этих двоих. Хенгест вдруг осознал, что король сейчас держит в своих объятиях не просто кого-то, а человека, и чуть не обернулся, но вовремя себя остановил. Похоже, моральные законы для королей не писаны. Как и для некоторых кентавров.   
  
       — Думай обо мне, — прошептал Раанд прямо в губы, опалив кожу Афеля дыханием, но не решился на поцелуй, понимая, что тогда точно не сможет уплыть или же прикажет Хенгесту насильно занести юношу на борт.  
  
       — И вы не забывайте о своём обещании, — ответил тот с похожими мыслями.  
  
       Неохотно отступив друг от друга, они отвели взгляды. Раанд поспешил зайти на корабль и не смог заставить себя обернуться, а затем посмотреть вниз, но слишком отчётливо представил наполненный грустью медовый взгляд.   
  
       Уловив движение, кентавр хотел бежать за королём, но перед этим неловко поклонился оставшемуся на берегу юноше, сомневаясь, стоило ли это делать или нет. Афель так же рассеяно кивнул, ощутив неловкость.  
  
       Скоро капитан приказал отчаливать, когда подоспевший отдел безопасности стал кричать, что судно Урании не даёт зайти пассажирскому кораблю с материка. Афель сцепил пальцы обеих рук вместе, вонзаясь ногтями в кожу. Он смотрел на поднятый зелёный флаг с бесконечной, раздирающей грудь тоской. Всё то время, пока корабль уплывал от берега, Афель испытывал острое желание закричать: «Подождите! Я передумал», — он готов был броситься в воду, чтобы проплыть Шумное море своими силами, лишь бы исправить ошибку, которую сотворил. Судно было уже достаточно далеко, и с огромным усилием сдерживаемые слёзы полились настоящим градом по красным щекам. Он закрыл рот обеими руками, чтобы не зарыдать в голос, и сокрушённо упал на колени. Рядом слышался шум от сошедших с пассажирского корабля людей, рыночная площадь вдруг заполнилась звуками, скрывшими тихие истерические всхлипы со стороны юноши, и именно в тот момент на плечо заботливо легла мужская рука.   
  
       Афель испуганно обернулся, пытаясь проморгаться и смахнуть слёзы, чтобы увидеть её обладателя, в чьих серых глазах вдруг вспыхнула искра радости.  
  
       — Афель! — воскликнул он, тут же прижав голову опешившего юноши к груди. — Я так скучал по вас!  
  
       Тело трясло как в ознобе, голос не возвращался. Внутри будто что-то упало, будто из груди, раздавив, вырвали сердце. Афель не мог поверить, что судьба готовила ему такую унизительную пощёчину — возвращение отчима.


	15. Chapter 15

       Афель молчал почти неделю, неспособный произнести ни единого звука, даже когда хотел. Амалия по этому поводу вела себя обеспокоенно, как и вернувшийся отчим, и даже младшие братья. Глава семейства ужасно растерялся, когда пасынок стал рыдать прямо на его плече, и если сначала посетила мысль, что это слёзы радости, то через некоторое время непрекращающейся истерики он отбросил эту догадку.   
  
       Амалия рассказала мужу о случившемся, и тот отчитал семью за неосторожность, но потом похвалил за милосердие. В любом случае, им повезло, что ничего страшного не произошло, и как только отчим Афеля произнёс подобную фразу, оба супруга оглянулись на лестницу.   
  
       Первый день после отбытия Раанда юноша провёл в спальне, в самом дальнем её углу, где обычно спал. Он не мог заставить себя подняться и выйти к наконец-то прибывшему главе семейства, перед которым отчего-то было ужасно стыдно. Возможно, причина крылась в истерике, обрушившейся на человека, что провёл на войне два года и вернулся почти невредимым. Отделаться раной в ногу — большая удача, пусть отчим теперь немного прихрамывал, но в то же время светился энергией и находил силы улыбаться. И как его поприветствовал пасынок? Всхлипами и слезами от расставания с каким-то эльфом. Этот удар не оказался бы таким сильным, если бы отчим вернулся сразу после побега Афеля в Альфиору или хотя бы за полдня до отбытия корабля Урании, но у Создателя были свои планы — этим утешал себя юноша.  
  
       Под конец дня он всё-таки спустился умыться, когда родители куда-то отошли, и сел за обеденный стол в ожидании их возвращения. Когда они наконец закончили с обходом территории, Афель встретил отчима с улыбкой, пусть та казалась совсем не естественной на фоне покрасневшего лица и опухших глаз.   
  
       Попытка поздороваться провалилась, как и попытка извиниться, но отчим, казалось, совсем не злился — повода не находил. Афель наконец ощутил теплоту там, где до этого была лишь пустота, когда мужская рука потрепала его по волосам.   
  
       Через какое-то время вернулась рутина. Отчим теперь ловил рыбу сам, оправдываясь тем, что поистине любит это занятие, а бездельничать у него не было желания, ведь тогда сразу накатывают воспоминания с войны. Он считал работу хорошим лекарством от всех переживаний и в то же время не позволял Афелю выходить вместо себя в море. Из-за этого юноша настоял на том, что хочет ездить на рынок с матерью, ведь рыбную ловлю у него отобрали, а полезным быть хотелось… пусть на самом деле ему было до смерти необходимо приходить в порт в надежде увидеть там корабль другой страны.   
  
       Амалия идею крайне одобрила, иногда глядя на грустное лицо сына, держащего в руках сломанный золотой медальон. Украшение осталось последним из тех немногих вещей, что напоминали о присутствии эльфа в доме. Афель сам убрал сабли в кладовую, где ночевал гость, чтобы не видеть их в повседневной жизни, там же он хотел оставить и кусок бесполезного металла, но руки предательски отказались снимать цепочку с шеи. Покрутив между пальцев медальон, юноша спрятал его под рубаху. Теперь, каждый раз вспоминая Раанда, он прикладывал руку к груди и успокаивался.  
  
       Ему стало немного совестно и страшно рассказывать матери об обещании, которое эльф дал перед уходом, как и говорить ей о начале отношений с ним. Афель боялся услышать упрёки, боялся, что мать попытается его вразумить, и, самое неприятное, её слова могли на него подействовать. Впрочем, с каждым днём на протяжении целого месяца его мысли всё реже возвращались к Раанду, чаще приходилось думать о том, как повыгоднее продать рыбу, что приготовить на ужин, как заставить младших братьев сделать уборку и какую книгу на отложенные деньги купить. Теперь, когда Афель ездил в город, Амалия насильно отдавала ему часть выручки, которую он прятал в надёжном месте. Мысль о приобретении нового произведения грела душу, и тревоги отходили на задний план.  
  
       Он смирился. Теперь рутина, которой он боялся больше всего, не беспокоила так сильно, как казалось. Отчим по-настоящему скрашивал серые дни своим немного взбалмошным и инфантильным характером. Два года без него оказались настоящей пыткой, и Афель настойчиво пытался убедить себя в том, что его чувства к Раанду были не такими, какими они представлялись: он всего лишь скучал по ушедшему отчиму, и эльф, годящийся ему в отцы, лишь стал заменой. Юноша уже почти прекратил обращать внимание на боль в груди, появляющуюся от воспоминаний о ночных поцелуях.  
  
       В очередной раз приехав на рынок с полными рыбой бочками, Афель быстро огляделся и разочаровано вздохнул, когда увидел у пристани корабли Браймура. Он встал на повозку, задрал рукава выше локтей и собирался начать стаскивать товар, как вдруг увидел знакомого торговца, с которым часто общалась мать. Они стояли совсем недалеко, и расслышать суть разговора не составило труда. Война кончилась. Афель резво спрыгнул на землю и подошёл ближе.  
  
       — Когда? Кто победил? — спросил он заинтересованно и поймал на себе приветливый взгляд.  
  
       — Говорят, Альфиора отступилась от островов Браймура в обмен на понижение налогов на их товары, — ответил торговец, разведя руками.  
  
       — Не думаю, что они смогут долго держать обещание, — обеспокоилась Амалия и приложила руку к щеке. — Но это лучше, чем отправлять на войну стариков и детей. Король Альфиоры, видно, и сам устал от этого.  
  
       — Значит, теперь эльфов в Браймуре не будут преследовать? — с искрой в глазах предположил Афель, и собеседники переглянулись. Торговец пожал плечами, а мать с каким-то неясным напряжением взглянула на сына и отвела взгляд. Юноша почувствовал вновь загоревшуюся внутри надежду и облегчение, пусть уже давно ни на что не надеялся. Он коснулся груди, нащупав медальон, и посмотрел на широкую реку, будто прямо сейчас там обязан был появиться корабль. Но корабля не было.  
  
       Рынок быстро наполнился слухами, и под конец вечера и Амалия, и её сын устали слушать новости о конце войны. Каждый раз они натянуто улыбались покупателям в желании продать остатки рыбы и, едва последняя бочка опустела, резво бросились собирать вещи.   
  
       Солнце медленно опускалось, от приближающейся осени день становился короче, уступая время ночи, и пора было задумываться о заготовках на зиму. С возвращением отчима и других солдат город стал охотно раскупать рыбу, принося хорошую выручку, и сытая зима казалась не такой уж сказкой, как год назад. Афель, сидя на повозке, пересчитывал звенящие в кошельке монеты и думал, сколько всего можно купить на эту сумму.  
  
       — Афель, — нежно произнесла Амалия, когда ворота города оказались позади. Адресат поднял голову, отвлёкшись от денег и затянув шнурок, чтобы те ненароком не рассыпались, — ты… не хотел бы… — она замялась, крепче сжав поводья в руках. Что-то не давало ей договорить, но, собравшись с мыслями, женщина всё же продолжила. — Уплыть из Браймура?   
  
       — Куда? — выдержав паузу, спросил Афель поражённо и подполз ближе. — На что?   
  
       — В Альфиору, например, — неловко улыбнулась Амалия, не поворачиваясь. — Я же вижу, что тебе тут тоскливо. После того, как Раанд ушёл, ты сам не свой. У нас большая выручка в последнее время, думаю, мы сможем найти деньги, чтобы купить тебе место на корабле и на первое время…  
  
       — Не говори глупостей, — отрезал Афель. Он не хотел говорить, что уже много раз думал об этом, представлял, как сядет на корабль, поплывёт до Альфиоры и найдёт там Раанда. Ему даже удалось поспрашивать в городе, сколько это будет стоить, но ответы не удовлетворили: двое назвали слишком большие суммы, а третий посмотрел как-то хищно и прямым текстом предложил перевезти не за деньги, а за «услуги». Афель брезгливо поморщился и сразу прервал разговор.  
  
       Путешествие перестало казаться реальным: рыба давала средства лишь на выживание семьи, и Афелю пришлось бы копить слишком долго, к тому же он не знал, были ли чувства Раанда такими же сильными, как у него? Шальная мысль, что эльф задурманил юную впечатлительную голову от скуки, снедала. В любом случае, Афель осознавал, что брать у бедной семьи деньги ради призрачного шанса отыскать одного эльфа в крупнейшей стране — просто невообразимый эгоизм. Он не был готов нести такой крест. Даже если без него семья выживет, постоянно думать о том, как они живут и хватает ли им на еду, непростое испытание.  
  
       — Моё место с вами. Мне правда сложно было смириться, но сейчас всё хорошо, — после напряжённого молчания произнёс он мягче. — Я там буду чужим. Не думаю, что в эльфийском королевстве отношение к людям лучше, чем к эльфам в людском…   
  
       — Если ты передумаешь, скажи нам, — обернулась Амалия и одной рукой погладила сына по волосам. — Нам невыносимо больно видеть тебя несчастливым.   
  
       — Спасибо, — неловко улыбнулся Афель, чётко осознавая, что никогда не попросит у родителей деньги на подобное путешествие. Если когда-нибудь ему и захочется отправиться в другую страну, то на место на корабле он будет зарабатывать исключительно своим трудом.  
  
       Скоро дорога кончилась. Лошадь замедлила шаг и совсем остановилась, но зайти во двор ей не позволили стоящие прямо на земле сундуки. Афель сперва подумал, что ненароком уснул по пути, но когда услышал, как ахнула мать, всё же решил поверить своим глазам. Он спешно слез с повозки, провёл рукой по древесине, из которой были сделаны сундуки, но открыть не рискнул. Амалия подошла к сыну с просьбой не трогать явно дорогие вещи, и тот боязливо одёрнул руку. Будто в ответ на её немой вопрос: «Что тут происходит?», — навстречу им вышел взбудораженный мужчина, оглядевший двоих немного растеряно.  
  
       — Я понимаю, что два года — срок большой, — начал он напряжённо, — но я ещё не готов к таким сюрпризам.  
  
       — Лин, что случилось? — наконец спросила Амалия, когда их с Афелем взгляды встретились. Юноша посмотрел на отчима выжидающе, желая получить ответ не меньше матери. Названный Лином помахал рукой, зазывая за собой, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как войти в дом.  
  
       За обеденным столом сидели двое: рыжеволосая женщина лет тридцати и мужчина того же возраста, хотя, возможно, чуть старше, с отливающими болотным зелёным цветом волосами. Первая скучающе подпирала голову рукой, глядя куда-то в потолок, второй же, свернувшись кольцами, занял собой почти всё пространство и так же нашёл что-то интересное наверху. Проследив за тянущимся по всей кухне змеиным хвостом, Афель сделал вывод, что гости совсем не люди. Дети сидели на ступенях у второго этажа, и в глазах их ещё никто и никогда не видел столько интереса.   
  
       — Они спрашивали про тебя, — уточнил Лин, положив руку на спину пасынка. Тот удивлённо обернулся, а затем снова уставился на гостей, что вдруг уделили внимание ему, а не потолку.  
  
       — Афель? — спросила женщина, вставая, и чуть не ударилась головой о потолок. Афель второй раз видел кентавра так близко, но если ранее называемый Хенгестом обладал мощным корпусом, то стоящая у стола женщина смотрелась мельче, была юркой и ловкой, имея тело грациозного оленя.   
  
       — Что вам нужно? — очнулся юноша, не став отвечать на вопрос прямо: хоть он и питал интерес к другим существам, осторожность лишней никогда не казалась.   
  
       — Нас послал король, — объяснил наг, наконец сменивший вальяжную позу на более располагающую к беседе.   
  
       — Король? — ахнула Амалия, закрыв рот рукой.  
  
       — Не могли бы вы нас оставить? — вдруг попросил гость, глядя на родителей Афеля, и те переглянулись. Начинать разговор в присутствии посторонних он не хотел.  
  
       — Всё нормально, — заверил юноша в попытке успокоить отчима и мать. — Я думаю, мы можем поговорить наедине.   
  
       Он оглянулся в надежде, что ему не причинят серьёзный вред: если бы эти двое хотели что-то сделать, сделали бы уже давно. Крепкие копыта и острые зубы с ядом — что может им противопоставить человек? Даже храбрые человеческие мужчины, посвятившие свою жизнь военному делу, проигрывали другим расам в силе.   
  
       Лин и Амалия настороженно и неохотно покинули дом, захватив детей и закрыв за собой дверь. Далеко семья уходить не собиралась: за окном было слышно, что сидят они прямо на крыльце и будто бы чего-то ждут.  
  
       — Можно мне узнать хотя бы ваши имена? — предложил Афель, и гости наконец сменили серьёзные донельзя лица на улыбки. И если улыбка женщины показалась тёплой и приятной, оскал нага испугал.  
  
       — Меня зовут Алессия, это мой напарник Нулус, — представилась женщина, указав на спутника. — Мы члены королевской стражи Альфиоры и в данный момент по совместительству послы дворца.  
  
       — Альфиоры? — поражённо переспросил юноша. — Не Браймура?   
  
       — К счастью, — усмехнулся Нулус, оголяя острые зубы.  
  
       — Король отправил вам немного подарков и приглашение во дворец, — в подтверждение своих слов Алессия достала из сумки свиток, который тут же развернула лицевой стороной к Афелю.   
  
       Юноша пробрался к ней, переступая через змеиный хвост не помещающегося в маленьком доме Нулуса, и разглядел письмо с оттиском герба внизу. В нём король Альфиоры предлагал посетить столицу, побыть гостем дворца и выслушать какое-то особенное предложение — всё это прочитала вслух Алессия, когда адресат письма признался, что не знает букв Альфиоры. Пусть говорили они легко и без проблем понимали друг друга, алфавит Альфиоры и Браймура отличался. Конечно, пара одинаковых символов у них легко находилась, в остальном же для Афеля письмо пестрило непонятными крючками и палочками.  
  
       Несмотря на достаточно приятные новости Афель напрягся. Он не понимал, как мог заслужить подобное предложение от самого короля просто так, и кто же тогда поспособствовал сюрпризу? Естественно, первым же на ум пришёл Раанд, но это значит, что был он не просто торговцем или же имеет какие-то связи с самим королём или его приближёнными? В любом случае, слишком большая честь безродному юноше с отшиба.  
  
       — А… Можно спросить? — произнёс он неловко, и собеседница кивнула. — Что хочет предложить мне король?   
  
       — Это я не знаю, — недолго думая, растеряно ответила Алессия и развела руками. — Но он улыбнулся, когда отдавал письмо. Его величество редко улыбается, так что не думаю, что это будет нечто плохое.   
  
       — Я могу отказаться? — спросил Афель, нервничая, и положил руку на выпирающий медальон.   
  
       — Отказ будет не желателен, — вдруг проявился Нулус. — Да и зачем это тебе? Плохо разве? Скатаешься посмотреть на высший свет, ещё и при деньгах останешься.  
  
       — Король хочет меня купить? — догадался юноша и проследил за тем, как изменилась в лице Алессия, готовая, казалось, убить своего спутника.   
  
       — Нет, конечно, — ответила она взволновано. — Если вы откажетесь, всё привезённое останется с вами: подарки нашего милостивого короля полностью в вашем распоряжении независимо от ответа.   
  
       — Я хочу поговорить с родителями. Сколько времени я могу подумать?   
  
       — К несчастью, мы здесь совсем ненадолго, — произнесла собеседница с сожалением. — Наш визит не был согласован с островом, и скоро наш корабль могут заметить. Будет лучше, если вы примите решение сейчас.   
  
       Афель тяжело вздохнул, испытывая тревогу от того, что должен ответить на предложение так быстро. Он боялся поспешных решений — иногда они обрастали совсем неприятными последствиями. Уплыть в неизвестность, оставить родителей и братьев или же остаться здесь, потеряв шанс на поиск Раанда. Могло ли быть так, что подобным образом он выполнил обещание? Пусть и не вернулся сам, но зато смог обеспечить корабль до Альфиоры. Может, он работал на короля и решил предоставить работу и Афелю? Но чем может заниматься юноша, умеющий только ловить рыбу, во дворце? В голове промелькнула совсем отвратительная мысль, и он от неё отмахнулся.   
  
       Когда дверь открылась, родители спешно обернулись на вышедшего сына. Тот сел с ними на ступени, тяжело вздохнув, и описал сложившуюся ситуацию. Амалия резко встрепенулась, ударив Афеля кулаком в плечо, отчего отчим подпрыгнул.   
  
       — Если откажешься, ты мне не сын! — громко произнесла она и погрозила пальцем. — Ты с ума сошёл? Подумает он! — вновь всплеснула женщина руками, и сидящие рядом мужчины отклонились, будто ждали ещё одного удара.   
  
       — Не дави на него, — встрял Лин, сжав плечо пасынка. — Согласишься ты или нет — мы тебя поддержим. Мы и без этого всего нормально жили, — он указал рукой на сундуки, и все трое повернулись в их сторону. Там уже резвились дети, перебирающие подаренные вещи.   
  
       — Они сказали, что в любом случае возвращать не надо, — уточнил Афель, и отчим вскинул руки.  
  
       — И тем более! Не слушай свою мать, решай сам, но я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты принял это предложение. Я был в Альфиоре и хочу сказать, там просто изумительная атмосфера! Тепло и солнечно, а не как здесь. Тем более столица! Город большой, ещё и во дворце погостишь, короля увидишь! Это наверняка тот эльф, которого вы спасли, подсуетился. Видно, важная там персона.   
  
       — По-другому и быть не может: откуда-то же им известно, где меня искать, — вздохнул Афель, озвучив свои мысли, и некоторое время помолчал. Он посмотрел на обоих родителей, сидящих в ожидании ответа, на братьев, таскающих какие-то тряпки в руках, а потом поглядел на море, где у берега увидел лодку, а вдалеке — корабль без флага. — Хорошо, я согласен.  
  
       Амалия схватила его без предупреждения, прижав к своей груди. Афель неловко обнял её в ответ и тут же ощутил похлопывание по спине от отчима. Он вошёл в дом, где ответа ждали гости, и уже через полчаса спешных сборов юноша стоял у лодки. В лёгкой сумке, с которой Лин вернулся с войны, лежали накопленные на книгу деньги и кое-какая одежда, пусть гости клялись, что это не понадобится.   
  
       Афель поочерёдно обнял братьев и затем едва отцепил от себя самых младших, заливающихся слезами. Из-за последних и Амалия едва держалась: пусть она настаивала на отъезде сына, расставание с ним оборачивалось сплошными переживаниями. Он едва мог поверить в происходящее, успокаивая мать, выслушивая похвалу отчима и его потрясающие отзывы об альфиорских банях, обещая вернуться. Рядом стояли кентавр и наг, подгоняющие, но так же растроганные картиной.   
  
       — Я напишу вам, — обязался Афель, когда пальцы отчима сомкнулись на его плечах.   
  
       — Знаешь, ты не обязан возвращаться, — вдруг шепнул Лин заговорщицки. — Тебе всего девятнадцать, а ты из-за своего обострённого чувства долга заставляешь себя всю жизнь провести в воняющей рыбой повозке с престарелыми родителями. Ты этого не хочешь и не должен хотеть. Мы с Амалией пожили, и эта старость для нас, а ты должен потратить своё время на то, что нравится. Мы и без тебя проживём, а ты — без нас. Найди кого-то получше стариков и надоедливых детей, чтобы прожить свой короткий человеческий век.  
  
       Возможно, со стороны могло показаться, что слова отчима грубые и досадные, но Афель понял, что хотел сказать ему Лин. Он мгновенно ощутил, как заныло сердце от воспоминания о Раанде, и в ответ смог лишь кивнуть, не найдя слов. Ему ещё не удалось сделать выбор — возвращаться или остаться в другой стране, и решению могли способствовать только визит в Альфиору и успешные поиски Раанда.  
  
       Афель сел в лодку со своими спутниками, неловко перелезающими через деревянные бортики и отталкиваясь веслом от мели. Он проморгался, смахивая наворачивающиеся слёзы с ресниц, и неловко махнул стоящей на берегу семье. Хотелось верить, что решение не обернётся бедой ни для них, ни для самого Афеля… ни для Раанда.   
  


***

  
  
       Афель никогда не был на больших кораблях, пусть часто видел их вблизи, в порту. Первое время он смирно сидел в каюте, смущённый большим вниманием к себе, к концу третьего дня стал выходить на палубу и смотреть на бескрайнее Шумное море, чтобы затем вновь уйти. Еду ему приносили. Было неловко, но перспектива оказаться в большой шумной столовой не прельщала: мысль, что все будут смотреть на него во время еды, вызывала тошноту.   
  
       Одиночество начинало угнетать привыкшего к компании Афеля. Он не думал, что долгожданное путешествие заставит его скучать по семье так быстро, и мечтал поговорить с кем-нибудь, но Алессия особенно не показывалась на глаза, а Нулус, в отличие от спутницы проводивший почти всё своё время в каюте рядом, оказался не самым приятным собеседником. Его острые зубы пугали, особенно в улыбке, и держался наг как-то чересчур дружелюбно. Отталкивающе дружелюбно. Афель не мог проникнуться доверием ни к кому из команды корабля, хотя в отличие от того же капитана в Браймуре, что предлагал совсем непристойные вещи за билет в Альфиору, существа здесь обладали мягким взглядом и в целом казались приветливыми.   
  
       Когда Афель наконец встретил Алессию, та первым делом спросила, как дела у путешественника, и была рада узнать, что пользуется доверием важного пассажира. Почему «важного» и такого ли «важного», он уточнить не успел: их короткая непринуждённая беседа завершилась возгласом откуда-то сверху. Объявление о суше позволило выдохнуть спокойно и забыть о пустом разговоре, призванном больше успокоить, нежели добыть информацию, пусть напряжение и трепет в груди с каждой мыслью об Альфиоре нарастали.   
  
       Если бы Афель вёл себя смелее и чувствовал больше уверенности среди разных существ, людей среди которых оказалось очень мало, то на них обрушился бы шквал вопросов о стране: о короле, дворце, законах, быте. Те крупицы знаний, полученные от отчима ещё в детстве и в небольшом количестве от Раанда, не удовлетворяли желающего знать всё Афеля. Ему было необходимо разведать больше о месте, в котором он, возможно, захочет остаться навсегда. Или же навсегда покинет.   
  
       К своему удивлению, Афель ощутил разницу уже с первых минут прибытия в порт. Он помнил, как на кентавров и пауков косились на рынке Браймура, но здесь, на заполненной не только эльфами, но и другими существами площади, никто не посмотрел в его сторону с малейшими негативными эмоциями. Ожидание чего-то плохого снедало, но, как оказалось, напрасно.   
  
       — Карета задержалась в пути, — доложила Алессия, когда команда сошла на берег, и Афель поднял взгляд: он был ниже спутницы головы на две.   
  
       — Карета?.. А сколько ещё мы будем ехать?   
  
       — Дня четыре на юг, не меньше. Как ещё с погодой повезёт, — ответила она задумчиво и вдруг улыбнулась. — Не хотите прогуляться? Это не столица, конечно, но тоже крупный портовый город.  
  
       — А можно? — глаза Афеля загорелись. — Это будет удобно? Только я тут не знаю дорог, но…   
  
       — Конечно, не переживайте. Я пойду с вами, король приказал мне сопровождать долгожданного гостя его величества.   
  
       Алессия не стала упоминать, что получила приказ не столько сопровождать, сколько защищать спутника от внезапных нападений. Естественно, она не могла отправить ещё совсем мальчишку гулять по незнакомой территории, где с ним может случиться всё что угодно, и уплывать из-за этого на Северный континент не хотелось. Афель же решил, что желание Алессии сопроводить его в город шло от чистого сердца, хотя в какой-то степени так и было: она отчего-то сильно прониклась этим человеком, его беспокойным взглядом потерянного котёнка, скромностью и тёплой улыбкой. Потом она взглянула на оскал ползающего рядом Нулуса и поморщилась, что было сил.   
  
       Прилавки портового города на материке ломились от обилия товаров. Особенно много здесь было трав и настоек, возможно, из-за расположенной рядом Урании, вторым популярным товаром были ткани, яркие и блестящие. Афель чувствовал себя некомфортно в серой рубахе отчима, что доходила до середины бедра и скрывала простую верёвку, которой были подвязаны широкие штаны. Эльфы и люди здесь могли похвалиться пусть иногда не роскошными, но приятными на вид халатами и платьями, красивой прочной обувью и порой даже головными уборами. Юноша взглянул на свои мягкие протёртые тапки и удручённо вздохнул.   
  
       — Не хотите купить и себе что-нибудь? — спросила Алессия, заметив взгляд спутника, и тот встрепенулся. — За счёт короля.  
  
       — Н-нет… Нет нужды.  
  
       — Может, всё-таки присмотрите себе обувь? — обеспокоилась она. — У людей ведь мягкие ноги — повредите, не приведи Создатель. Конечно, пешком вы не пойдёте, но это всё равно неприятно. Наверное…   
  
       — Правда, всё нормально. Моя обувь и не такое переживёт, — тихо рассмеялся Афель и ненароком засмотрелся на пару остроносых тапок, тут же отведя взгляд. Он подумал, что если король предложит ему хорошую работу, то он первым делом определённо купит себе качественные ботинки. Никогда он ещё не замечал за собой влечение к дорогой одежде, и мечты об обуви были ему совсем не свойственны, но сама атмосфера рынка Альфиоры пробуждала желание соответствовать великой стране во всём.   
  
       Вскоре к кораблю подоспела запряжённая лошадьми карета: она уже стояла на месте, когда двое вернулись после небольшой прогулки. Юноша несмело и осторожно забрался внутрь, оглядываясь на Алессию, будто ожидая разрешения. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, получая столько внимания и неподходящие для своего статуса удобства. Внутри сидел эльф, скорее всего прибывший вместе с транспортом, одетый в расшитый золотом белый халат, не предназначенный для долгих путешествий в пыли. Лёгкие длинные брюки того же цвета уже запачкались — посеревший низ бросался в глаза, как и мягкие на вид блёклые ботинки. Афель понял, что слишком засмотрелся, когда эльф напротив кашлянул. Он бегло взглянул на серьёзное, чуть недовольное лицо и посмотрел в окно. Карета тут же тронулась с места.   
  
       Афель в который раз подумал, что его место скорее рядом с идущей пешком Алессией и другой, как оказалось, стражи и прислуги, чем рядом с этим эльфом. Если бы тот вёл себя так же дружелюбно, как кентавр и наг, юноша переживал бы дорогу намного легче, но спутник, молчавший с утра до самого вечера, держался на расстоянии не только физически, но и морально. Афель осознал свою правоту — к людям в эльфийском королевстве отношение не лучше, чем в Браймуре к эльфам. Другое дело существа, не похожие на людей. Наверное, они просто не чувствовали конкуренции, заложенной ещё где-то с рождения у двух соперничающих рас.  
  
       Сжавшись в углу кареты, Афель сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну, будто пытался спрятаться: спрятать старую большую одежду, спрятать серое лицо, грязные неровно подстриженные волосы, излишнюю худобу. Спрятаться — слиться. К сожалению, попытки были тщетны, и изредка он всё же ощущал, как на него поглядывает сидящий по диагонали эльф.  
  
       За четыре дня путешествия спутник так и не представился и лишь единожды заговорил с юношей, когда тот, почувствовав головокружение от длительной поездки, пытался сделать вид, будто его ничего не беспокоит. Если бы не тон эльфа, Афель подумал бы, что это забота, но нервное: «Если плохо, лучше лечь», — пропиталось раздражением.  
  
       Алессия заговорщики шепнула Афелю, что этот эльф — официальный посол Альфиоры, который обычно представляет интересы короля в других странах. Его раздражение крылось именно в недостойной по его мнению миссии проследить за перевозкой человека во дворец, а когда он увидел не просто человека, а совершенно безродного юнца, то совсем осерчал. Услышав слово «перевозка», Афель ощутил обиду: оно больше подходило для грузов и вещей; и Алессия развела руками, лишь процитировав посла. На счёт «юнца» и «безродного» подобных эмоций не возникло — всё-таки на правду было глупо обижаться.   
  
       В очередной раз сделав остановку, как пообещал Нулус, последнюю в путешествии, Афель облегчённо вздохнул. С каждым днём он ощущал, как становится жарче, и с улыбкой думал, что это лишь от волнения перед встречей с королём и возможной встречи с Раандом.   
  
       Чем ближе была столица, тем сильнее сгущались тучи, и представшая перед Афелем в первые дни солнечная Альфиора превратилась в хмурый Браймур, но ощущения эти разбились о светящийся даже без яркого солнца на небе город. Дома из светлого камня казались тесными, но тянулись вверх и завершались полукруглыми крышами, с которых стекали капли начинающегося дождя. Двух- и трехэтажные здания стояли плотно, пусть улицы не казались узкими и тёмными, но на фоне широкой дороги к королевскому дворцу всё же терялись.   
  
       Дождь всё сильнее стучал по крышам, и из идущей рядом повозки стали раздавать плащи. Афель приподнял занавеску и встретился взглядом с Алессией, надевающей капюшон. Она приветливо улыбнулась, и тогда же спутник произнёс свою вторую фразу: «Закрой. Дует».  
  
       Афель послушно убрал руку. Ему хотелось посмотреть на город подольше, ведь столица не шла ни в какое сравнение с островным городком, а тем более — с домом на отшибе. Хотелось позадавать вопросы, послушать ответы, но эльф не обладал большим желанием вести беседы. Если бы напротив сидел Раанд, он бы обязательно стал рассказывать про свою родину — в этом Афель был более чем уверен.   
  
       Лошади замедлили шаг, качка уменьшилась, и снаружи послышался шум. Через некоторое время напряжённого ожидания карета остановилась. Афель хотел подпрыгнуть, выбежать наружу, оглядеться… или хотя бы приподнять занавеску, но тяжёлый взгляд спутника не давал свободы действиям. Каждая секунда казалась вечностью, сердце билось быстро, и больших трудов стоило дышать тихо и редко, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать эльфа. Сидеть на месте казалось ужаснейшей пыткой.  
  
       Дверца кареты открылась, и девушка из прислуги протянула сначала дождевик послу, затем Афелю и отошла в сторону. Натянув капюшоны и завязав шнурок на шее, чтобы не промокнуть, они вышли, переступая через лужицы между каменной кладкой королевского двора. Юноша едва мог свободно оглядеться из-за плаща, почему смотрел лишь вперёд и под ноги.   
  
       У дверей во дворец, под длинным навесом, подпираемым массивными колоннами, стоял внушительных видов кентавр, с чёрной бородой и такими же кудрями, связанными в низкий хвост. В волосах пробивалась седина, и выглядел он зрелым и непреклонным. Если бы Афель не знал, что это эльфийский дворец, то принял бы незнакомца за короля.   
  
       Ещё несколько не выделявшихся на фоне центрального кентавров стояли у входа, и юноша наконец почувствовал наравне с трепетом от встречи навязчивый страх. Предупреждены ли они, что юноша приглашён во дворец, не отправят ли обратно? Не навредят ли?   
  
       — Гость его величества прибыл в полном здравии, — произнёс посол прямо, когда маленькая процессия приблизилась к тяжёлым высоким дверям, и стоящий перед ним кентавр медленно перевёл взгляд на объявленного гостя.   
  
       — Снимите капюшон, — потребовал тот, пытаясь вложить в свою фразу больше уважительного тона, но из-за низкого хрипловатого голоса и природной строгости едва смог сделать это.   
  
       Афель незаметно вздрогнул, когда понял, что обращаются к нему. Он осторожно, чтобы не совершать резких движений, снял деталь одежды, и поглядел на кентавра немного запуганно. Впрочем, его эмоции оказались взаимными и даже больше. Юноша ещё не видел настолько яркого ужаса на лицах собеседников. Он мельком огляделся и понял, что его удивление было не единственным, но справиться с неприятным ощущением не мог.   
  
       — Простите мою дерзость, — осознав, что переборщил с эмоциями, очнулся кентавр и отошёл от двери, которая тут же отворилась. — Прошу.   
  
       Посол буркнул что-то невнятное, когда Афель посеменил за ним. Он оглянулся и заметил, как подошла к кентавру Алессия с беспокойством в карих глазах. Тот же в ответ на её волнение лишь помотал головой и последовал за гостем.   
  
       — Король желал вас видеть, — доложил он, обращаясь к послу. Эльф кивнул и тут же скрылся в одном из коридоров.  
  
       Афель остановился и мельком осмотрелся. Холл королевского дворца был залит светом от зажжённых под потолками и на стенах свечей. Пол блестел, и Афель поглядел вниз, увидев своё размытое очертание, а затем вновь выпрямился, когда пара дождевых капель упала с его одежды на отполированный паркет. В этот момент к нему подбежали слуги, стягивая промокший плащ.  
  
       — Добро пожаловать, — в голос выговорили они, и кентавр, в последний раз с прищуром глянув на гостя, удалился. Афель остался наедине с двумя эльфийками, потеряв из виду всех, с кем провёл долгое путешествие. — Король изъявил желание разделить с вами ужин, но перед этим просил… — одна их них замялась, подбирая слова, которые не прозвучали бы обидно, — помочь вам привести себя в порядок после долгой дороги.  
  
       «Чтобы не нервировать его величество своей грязной простолюдинской внешностью», — с усмешкой подумал Афель, но промолчал. Ему не хотелось делать поспешных выводов о короле, ведь если тот согласился принять во дворце юношу с браймурского острова, разве он такой уж плохой? Вешать на него ярлыки брезгливого, воспитанного в роскоши педанта не хотелось.   
  
       Прислуга провела юношу по дворцовым коридорам, заставляя гостя думать, что дворец совершенно бесконечен. Признаться, Афель полагал, что стены во дворцах увешаны портретами или картинами, но здесь лишь мелькали светильники и зеркала, отражающие забрызганные дождём окна.   
  
       Афель напрасно считал процедуру «приведения в порядок» быстрой. Он просто не мог предположить, что его заставят посетить расхваленную отчимом баню (действительно весьма приятную), будут тереть мочалками, намыливать волосы — и всё это женщины. Юноша едва ли стеснялся своей наготы, но одно дело, когда это родственники или хотя бы мужчины, другое — незнакомки, которых пришлось увидеть впервые в жизни.   
  
       Покрасневший то ли от бани, то ли от смущения, Афель сидел на низком пуфике в просторной гостевой комнате, сравнимой по размерам с родным домом, пока его волосы стригли и сушили. Привычное воронье гнездо превратилось в аккуратную стрижку, едва скрывающую уши, и он удивился, как его волосы могут выглядеть.  
  
       Во время примерки вдруг появившейся для него одежды, Афель собирался с мыслями и храбрился спросить о короле хотя бы у швеи, раз уж не хватало духу задать вопрос прислуге. Резвая паучиха на несколько мгновений застыла, когда увидела модель, но потом сразу приступила к подгонке широкой одежды по фигуре юноши. Тот стоял не шевелясь и выполнял команды незамедлительно, пытаясь не мешать работе и не засматриваться на длинные чёрные лапки.  
  
       — А вы знаете короля? — наконец спросил он, едва служанка скрылась за дверью, и портниха подняла голову.   
  
       — Да, я бываю здесь достаточно часто, — улыбнулась она, не размыкая губ, между которыми держала иголки.   
  
       — Нет... Я имею в виду... Характер, — подобрал Афель нужное слово, и паучиха пожала плечами, вытащив швейные принадлежности изо рта.   
  
       — Вообще, я тут скорее для его жён, — неохотно призналась она, закрепляя края ткани. — Королю нравится то, что я делаю, но его одеждой занимаются другие… Впрочем, и они не знают его величество настолько же хорошо, как его супруги и дети. Не думайте, будто все, кто оказывается во дворце, близки с королём: такое только у простого народа бывает. Но, если вам интересно, король на публике очень строгий, но к слугам в какой-то степени вежливый… Или как это сказать… А, снисходительный.   
  
       Швея оказалась очень говорливой и отзывчивой на вопросы, хотя поначалу мысленно держалась в стороне — Афель чувствовал это.  
  
       Из-за короткой характеристики паучихи он представил себе высокого сильного эльфа, почему-то с чёрными длинными волосами, небольшой бородой, подчёркивающей его мужественность и возраст. Наверняка крупнейшей процветающей страной правит кто-то мудрый и опытный, поэтому образ короля никак не сочетался с молодым или даже чуть более зрелым мужчиной.   
  
       — Я и не думала, что когда-нибудь ещё буду подбирать одежду под такой достаточно редкий тип внешности, — вдруг заговорила портниха, желая продолжить общение. — Здесь нечасто можно встретить чёрный цвет волос, прямых, я бы уточнила, в сочетании со светлой кожей — ни у эльфов, ни у людей… Хотя, знала я одного кентавра...  
  
       — А вы тоже слышали про Эйра? — отчего-то вспомнив рассказы Раанда, спросил Афель и увидел, как дрогнули плечи портнихи.   
  
       — Я знала одного… хорошего человека.  
  
       Юноша выловил из памяти особенно ярко запомнившийся момент, когда Раанд точно с такой же интонацией произнёс ту же фразу.   
  
       — А что с ним случилось? — обратив внимание на прошедшее время, поинтересовался Афель, аккуратно снимая заколотую одежду. Паучиха как-то мучительно улыбнулась, явно не собираясь отвечать при всей своей болтливости, и дала понять, что «случилось» что-то совсем не хорошее.   
  
       — К вечеру всё приготовлю. Приятно иметь такого отзывчивого клиента! — оживилась портниха и собрала одежду, пока юноша натягивал на себя халат. — Если собираетесь остаться тут надолго, забегайте на Зелёную улицу, трёхэтажное здание с синей вывеской! Спросите Марико, я там почти всегда. Попьём чайку, — она подошла к двери, но вдруг обернулась. — А, я же даже имя не спросила! — её короткие синие волосы колыхнулись от резкого движения.  
  
       — А… Афель, — поначалу чуть растерявшись от обрушившейся бури эмоций, очнулся Афель и проследил за спадающей с лица портнихи улыбкой и округляющимися глазами.  
  
       К ужину, когда дождь прекратился и небо прояснилось, Афель уже не выглядел как мальчишка с отшиба, а превратился в настоящего сына богатого купца из столицы: прямые черные волосы обрамляли овальное лицо, под синим халатом, спускающимся до колен, виднелась белая сорочка со свободными рукавами, плотно обхватывающими запястья. Брюки больше не спадали, но по привычке Афель клал руку на живот в желании их подтянуть, тут же себя одёргивая. Увидь его родители, они пришли бы в восторг — в этом сомневаться не приходилось.  
  
       Мысли полностью занял предстоящий ужин с королём. Пусть теперь ему не было стыдно показаться на глаза правителю крупнейшей страны, но внешний вид не характер и не манеры: их исправить за несколько часов нельзя. Афель не знал, как едят в высшем обществе, как говорят, ходят, двигаются, но отчего-то думал, что там всё совершенно иначе, нежели у простолюдинов.  
  
       Следуя за прислугой по пятам, Афель едва сдерживался, чтобы от волнения не мять рукава и не теребить белый шёлковый пояс своего халата. Каждый шаг отдавался от стен тихим шорохом, с приближением к королевским покоям становилось жарче. Головокружение усиливалось — Афель ещё никогда не чувствовал такого волнения. Он ничего не ел с обеда, но голода не ощущал, испытывая лишь тошноту. Не опозориться, не обидеть, не разочаровать. Если король будет огорчён встречей, о работе можно забыть.   
  
       — Король у себя? — спросила ведущая гостя девушка у вышедшей из покоев другой служанки, и та кивнула.   
  
       — Он на балконе, — спешно произнесла она и удалилась. Тогда же проводница аккуратно постучала в дверь, будто поставив точку. Назад пути не было.  
  
       Они вошли аккуратно, без шума, и сначала увидели плотную расшитую цветами ширму, скрывающую происходящее в комнате   
  
       — Ваш гость прибыл, ваше величество, — громко и отчётливо произнесла девушка и обернулась к Афелю. — Проходите, — шепнула она одними губами, увидев смятение на лице объявленного гостя, и тут же скользнула за дверь.   
  
       Афель нервно сглотнул, вдохнул побольше воздуха и обошёл перегородку. Перед ним предстала большая комната с не менее большой кроватью. Здесь же располагался письменный стол и обеденный столик у завешанных шторами окон. Вокруг последнего стелились подушки, и был он накрыт явно для трапезы не одного человека. В Браймуре люди сидели на стульях, здесь же обитатели предпочитали пол, и Афелю вдруг показалось, будто у него заболела спина: он не мог долго сидеть прямо, тем более на коленях или даже скрестив ноги. Ещё одним странным отличием была постель: в Браймуре предпочтение отдавали перинам. Афель, возможно, напрасно сравнивал свой простой дом и королевский дворец: никто не говорил, что простые люди Альфиоры живут так же, как король, и вполне возможно, у людей и эльфов в быте нет таких глобальных отличий, какие в данный момент охотно замечал юноша.   
  
       Афель наконец заметил распахнутые балконные двери и увидел очертания высокой фигуры у перил. Сердце стучало бешено, сбиваясь с ритма. В голове крутились заготовленные фразы.  
  
       — Добрый вечер, — произнёс он неловко, прокручивая эту фразу тысячу раз и боясь найти её странной, глупой и неуместной.   
  
       Король обернулся.


	16. Chapter 16

       Афель едва стоял на ногах, разглядывая знакомое лицо в проникающем из комнаты свете. Теперь отказать себе в удовольствии смять пальцами пояс оказалось невозможным. Образованный на месте чувств неприятный баланс из злости и радости нервировал, и со стороны могло показаться, что юноша был невозмутим, пусть беспокойство хорошо читалось по рукам.  
  
       В страхе ошибиться Афель не решался задать волнующий вопрос. Он не хотел быть высмеянным и отчего-то не хотел оказаться правым. Сны иногда бывают реальнее яви, и пора было бы уже проснуться.  
  
       — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — произнёс Раанд, устав от молчания, и виновато улыбнулся. Афель начинал ощущать подавляющее разочарование, чувствуя себя обманутым.  
  
       Он будто через стекло видел того же эльфа, с которым провёл много времени в родном Браймуре. Дорогая опрятная одежда, аккуратно подстриженные и зачёсанные назад волосы, украшения на шее и пальцах — всё это создавало непреодолимую стену, оставляло Афеля далеко за ней, принижало, втаптывая в грязь. Он вдруг почувствовал себя хуже: головокружение усилилось и тошнота подступила к горлу; но юноша стоял прямо и всеми силами сдерживался. Пусть он теперь тоже был хорошо одет и причёсан, но разница крылась где-то внутри… скорее всего в крови.   
  
       Раанд нервничал не меньше своего гостя. Улыбка исчезла, когда в ответ на свою фразу он получил лишь тишину и мимолётный взгляд. Афель смотрел куда-то сквозь него, от этого становилось тоскливо, и посерело теперь не только небо, но и настроение.   
  
       — Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог сказать? — наконец выговорил король и с полегчавшим сердцем заметил, что сумел привлечь внимание.   
  
       — Пока нет, — признался Афель и скрестил руки на груди, поежившись.   
  
       — Я не знал вас, да и вы бы вряд ли поверили мне. К тому же… — сразу стал оправдываться Раанд, борясь с желанием подойти поближе. Он не любил оправданий, но сейчас больше боялся быть непонятым, — мне хотелось хотя бы немного побыть кем-то другим.   
  
       — У вас это получилось, ваше величество, — больше с иронией, чем с уважением бросил Афель, и брови сошлись на его переносице. Он окончательно выбрал эмоцию. — Вы могли сказать об этом перед тем, как покинете нас. Или хотя бы написать в письме, которое передали с Алессией. Вы могли прийти ко мне, когда я только прибыл. Но вы решили по-другому, — за юношу говорила нескрываемая обида, он не мог трезво мыслить и оправдывать все поступки Раанда, впрочем, и не хотел, о чём потом, вероятно, пожалеет. Он вдруг подумал, что своими словами открывает прямую дорогу на эшафот или, что хуже, на Северный континент (до него доходили слухи, что в Браймуре короли любили ссылать грубиянов подальше из страны), но в то же время ужасно злился, неспособный себя контролировать.   
  
       — Если бы ты узнал, что я король, согласился бы уплыть в Альфиору? — беспокойно спросил Раанд, в некоторой степени осознавая свою вину. Он часто думал, что будет говорить, если ситуация примет такой оборот, тщательно готовил аргументы, идеально выстроив цепочку из фактов, а теперь терялся, глядя в блестящие недовольством медовые глаза. Куски плана разлетались и разбивались вдребезги, оставляя крошечные островки фраз, которые сами по себе ничего не стоят. Проше говоря, только тезисы и выводы без аргументов. — Ты слишком честный для этого.  
  
       — Честный? — переспросил Афель, и король понял, что начинает путаться в заготовленной речи.   
  
       — Становится холодно. Зайди, — приказал он, сделав шаг к гостю, и тот отпрыгнул в сторону как от огня. Незаметно сжав от досады губы, Раанд прошёл в комнату и закрыл балконную дверь, будто бы не заметил осторожного поведения со стороны. Теперь он стоял ближе к юноше, но всё ещё не совершал попыток сократить это расстояние, пусть и желал.   
  
       — Может, я не слишком проницателен, — решил всё-таки объяснить Раанд, — но мне кажется, ты бы ни за что не согласился уплыть из Браймура, узнав, что я не просто торговец из Альфиоры. Я боялся, что ты посчитаешь себя слишком… недостойным, чтобы продолжать то, что мы начали. Мне действительно неважно, что в тебе нет благородной крови, но я просто не хотел, чтобы ты пугался моего статуса.  
  
       — Пугался? — поражённо развёл руками Афель. — Я не понимаю вас, но будьте уверены, я прибыл к эльфу, что вечерами рассказывал нам истории, учил меня и це… целовал, — покраснев, закончил он и тут же вскинул голову, — а не к торговцу или даже королю. Не думаю, что правда сыграла бы большую роль. Мне обидно, что вы поставили мои чувства под сомнение.   
  
       — Я не сомневаюсь в твоих чувствах, Афель, — прошептал Раанд, вдруг приблизившись к гостю и наконец коснувшись его плеча, невесомо и осторожно. Он готов был прямо сейчас растерзать эти приоткрытые в возмущении губы поцелуем, готов был укусить за непривычно круглое ухо и обнять так крепко, как только мог. За месяц разлуки хотелось компенсации за недостаток положительных эмоций и физического контакта.   
  
       Афель пусть и был обижен, воспоминания об их последней встрече захлёстывали волнами, и взгляд Раанда, нетерпеливый, требовательный, молящий, сводил с ума. Юноша уже готов был оттаять, лишь бы ещё раз ощутить тепло на своих губах, но колющееся чувство собственного достоинства и гордость, возможно, неподходящая для такого безродного мальчишки как он, не позволяли сдаться и всё простить.   
  
       Послышался звук открывающейся двери, когда король уже осмелился положить руки на талию гостя, что собирал силы на отказ и сам взялся за чужие плечи. Прислугой были объявлены две госпожи, имена которых Афель не запомнил. Он растеряно оглянулся и заметил на лице Раанда промелькнувшее недовольство.   
  
       — Как… мило, — произнесла одна из вошедших женщин. Обе неотрывно смотрели на обнимающего человеческого юношу короля, и тот вынужден был отстраниться.  
  
       Эльфийка, по виду чуть младше Раанда, с чёрными волнистыми волосами ниже плеч, смотрела гордо и свысока. Расшитое чем-то сверкающим красно-чёрное платье с корсетом спускалось до самого пола и подчёркивало статус дороговизной. Взгляд женщины был строгим и пронзительным, как и у короля, но было в нём и нечто змеиное.  
  
       Второй вошедшей тоже была эльфийка, но её внешний вид кардинально отличался от вида спутницы: пусть её светлые волосы так же лежали волнами (скорее всего, эффект этот достигался искусственным путём в угоду моде), глаза светились озорством и любопытством. Ей точно нельзя было дать больше двадцати по человеческим меркам. Она удивлённо наблюдала за развернувшейся в покоях короля картиной, и едва Раанд отошёл в сторону от гостя, тихо хихикнула.   
  
       — Это тот самый гость, которого вы ждали почти полмесяца? — произнесла старшая женщина, будто боялась быть разочарованной ответом, и приблизилась к накрытому столу. — Добро пожаловать, — механически выдала она, и её спутница повторила ту же фразу, медленно подобравшись ближе.   
  
       — Афель — мой важный гость. Он прибыл из Браймура посмотреть столицу и некоторое время будет жить во дворце. Если бы не он и его семья, Альфиора лишилась бы короля, поэтому отнеситесь к нему со всем своим гостеприимством, — объявил Раанд, заведя руку за спину Афеля, но никак не прикоснулся к нему. — Поужинай с нами, ты ведь не ел с самого прибытия?  
  
       Афель ощутил, как от волнения ноет живот и шею будто сдавливают верёвкой. При мысли о еде становилось дурно. Несколько долгих минут они провели в тишине, и юноша покраснел от смущения, боясь сделать что-то не так, не так сказать или оскорбить кого-то неосторожным жестом. Пусть ему и хотелось о многом спросить, все вопросы застряли в горле вместе с тошнотой.  
  
       — Я плохо чувствую себя после поездки, — честно ответил он, опустив голову, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с кем бы то ни было. Терпеть недомогания становилось невыносимо: он редко испытывал подобное состояние, обладая крепким иммунитетом и выносливостью простолюдина, почему не привык к болям в животе и головокружениям. — Мне нужно прилечь.   
  
       — Приказать позвать врача? — обеспокоенно предложил Раанд, и Афель отрицательно помотал головой. Все трое посмотрели на него удивлённо и под нарушаемую лёгкими шагами тишину ошарашено проводили взглядом до самой двери.  
  
       — В Браймуре катастрофа с воспитанием! — заключила старшая эльфийка. — Может, молодому человеку стоит сначала прочитать правила этикета во дворце?   
  
       — Не печальтесь, — под ворчание старшей женщины произнесла стоящая рядом девушка, и поникший король взглянул на неё. — Гостю нужно освоиться, к тому же путь был действительно не близкий. Не думаю, что Афель хотел вас обидеть — просто очень устал.   
  
       Раанд ощутил мягкое прикосновение к спине. Он не мог спорить, что дорога из Браймура в Альфиору долгая и тяжёлая, особенно для непривыкшего много путешествовать юноши, но закравшееся сомнение заставляло волноваться сильнее чем когда-либо. Правильно ли он сделал, сдержав своё обещание?   
  


***

  
  
       Ночью Афелю стало намного хуже. Его рвало, и тело разрывалось в клочья от пронизывающей дрожи — казалось, ещё немного, и сердце остановится. Служанка, которая весь вечер была с ним и осталась на ночь, развела панику, и вскоре в покои гостя ворвалась заспанная, но готовая на всё паучиха. К этому времени юноша перестал трястись, но взамен ощутил озноб и был укутан в два одеяла. Он без особого интереса наблюдал за врачом, чаще оставляя глаза закрытыми от неприятной боли в них, и вяло отвечал на вопросы о самочувствии.   
  
       К утру, благодаря всем отварам по рецепту паучихи, тошнота спала, но слабость в конечностях и невысокая малоприятная температура не приносили большой радости. Афелю было стыдно, что его организм так повёл себя не где-то в захолустной ночлежке, в которой приходилось останавливаться по пути в столицу, а прямо во дворце. Оставалось утешаться тем, что он не поел вечером и лёг на пустой желудок.  
  
       — Это нормальная реакция на смену привычной погоды, — пояснила врач, что назвалась Аклиндой. Афелю понравилось знать имя собеседницы. — Обычно привыкание к новым условиям длится не больше двух дней, так что не пугайтесь. И, понимаю, это тяжело, но вам нужно поесть хотя бы немного.   
  
       — Не знаю, получится ли… — вымученно простонал юноша, приложив руку к горячему лбу.   
  
       — Придётся себя заставить. Хорошо подойдёт тёплый бульон, — уточнила паучиха, глядя на служанку. Та намёк быстро поняла, поспешив к выходу из комнаты, и чуть не упала, когда её несильно ударило открывшейся дверью.   
  
       Она, растерянная происшествием, не сразу смогла вежливо поклониться и выскочить в коридор.  
  
       — Это отравление? Яд? Он ничего не ел вчера, — быстро заговорил ворвавшийся в комнату Раанд, нервно перемещая взгляд от Аклинды к Афелю.   
  
       Оба казались немного ошарашенными резким появлением короля, почему ответ последовал далеко не сразу.  
  
       — Всего лишь недомогание, — поспешила объяснить врач, развеяв догадки о покушении на жизнь гостя. — День-два, и Афель-лиф будет в полном порядке, ваше величество.  
  
       — Оставь нас.   
  
       Аклинда послушно поднялась с места у кровати и по всем правилам этикета удалилась. Едва хлопнула дверь, Раанд подошёл к постели больного, зная, что тот в своём состоянии бегать не способен, и мягко опустился на светлые простыни поближе к гостю, наблюдающему за ним из-под устало прикрытых ресниц.  
  
       — Я до смерти испугался, когда мне сказали, что тебе стало плохо, — выдохнул Раанд, и его взгляд, обычно строгий даже в нерасполагающие к тому моменты, стал мягким. Ладонь осторожно легла на скрытую одеялами фигуру, и Афель без промедлений вытащил руку из тёплого кокона. Ему стало до дрожи холодно, но он не мог упустить этот момент и не сжать пальцы Раанда своими. — Я не хотел обидеть тебя вчера. Прости за сомнения.  
  
       — Я сейчас очень злюсь, — честно ответил на извинения Афель, глядя прямо на короля, — но не на вас. Я думал о том, что вы сказали, и… наверное, вы правы. Я бы не оставил свой дом, если бы узнал правду. Испугался бы, скорее всего. Мне стыдно, что вам пришлось извиняться передо мной, ведь я единственный, кто сомневался... Будьте уверены, я уже ненавижу себя за это.  
  
       Раанд промолчал, вновь состроив привычную строгость. Он не привык переубеждать собеседников, когда те ругали себя, пытаясь вытянуть похвалу, но сейчас король чувствовал искренность, от которой ему становилось дурно. С того момента, как они встретились, и Афель, и Раанд ранили себя и друг друга словами. Требовалось срочно что-то сделать с этими взаимными мучениями, и король прижал горячие длинные пальцы к своим губам, затем поцеловав ладонь и запястье юноши, наконец ощущая трепет наяву, а не в многочисленных грёзах. Если у них не получилось выяснить отношения через слова, прикосновения обязаны были расставить всё по местам.  
  
       — В письме вы говорили, что есть какое-то предложение, — вдруг вспомнил Афель, ощущая тепло от рук и губ, и всё же смог позволить себе расслабиться рядом с королём: всё-таки это был тот самый, уже знакомый эльф, пусть и в совсем другой роли.  
  
       — Поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь стоять на ногах, — справедливо заметил Раанд.  
  
       — Мне уже лучше, — запротестовал юноша, теперь сгорая от любопытства, но получил лишь поцелуй в лоб.   
  
       — У тебя ещё есть небольшая температура. Тебе нужно поспать. Если хочется о чём-то думать, думай обо мне, — незаметная улыбка тронула губы короля, и Афель ответил тем же, а затем на его лице вмиг отразился интерес.   
  
       — А можно спросить? — начал он осторожно. — Те две женщины вчера… были кем-то важным? Мне не стоило так быстро уходить? Надеюсь, они не обиделись.  
  
       Раанд чуть растерялся, услышав вопрос, и сильнее сжал горячую руку, поглаживая её по тыльной стороне ладони. Он точно не знал, как отреагирует Афель, но мог предположить, зная нормы воспитания и семейный уклад в Браймуре, однако врать в его планы не входило.  
  
       — Это мои жёны, — с быстро колотящимся сердцем ответил король и проследил за меняющейся эмоцией гостя. Тот сначала не совсем понял, чуть не переспросив, и брови его дрогнули, придавая лицу выражение глубочайшего удивления.   
  
       — Понятно, — только и смог выдать он и ошарашено отвёл взгляд. — Вы хотели нас познакомить? Меня и ваших… жён?   
  
       — Они приятные женщины, если узнать их поближе. Это долг короля — иметь наследников, надеюсь, ты поймёшь правильно. Это никак не влияет на то, что я испытываю к тебе, — заверил его Раанд, мысленно вздохнув спокойно от достаточно мирной реакции. В Браймуре браки заключались раз и навсегда, даже в королевской семье во избежание измен было принято иметь двух супругов — для статуса и для любви, и случаи, когда обе роли играл один человек, казались не просто редкими, а исключительными. Альфиора в этом была более свободной: супругам разрешалось заводить любовников и любовниц, и чаще о них другой супруг знал. Семьи здесь создавались для укрепления положения в обществе и ради воспитания детей, и даже вера не относилась к такому укладу отрицательно. Построенная на любви, она восхваляла все проявления чувств и прощала всё за искренность. Пусть в современном обществе всё чаще стали появляться семьи с моногамными партнёрами, другие никак не дискредитировались. И Афель вырос именно по Браймурским устоям, о которых Раанд прекрасно знал и боялся.   
  
       — Понятно, — снова ответил он отрешённо, не взбунтовавшись, но заметно расстроившись от внезапного откровения.  
  
       — Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь как можно дольше, — признался Раанд и к своему сожалению не был удостоен вниманием. С каждой секундой к Афелю приходило осознание услышанного, и от ревности кружилась голова, не давая быстро соображать. — Ты не обязан оставаться, если не хочешь, но ты и представить себе не можешь, как я желаю видеть тебя каждый день здесь, во дворце.   
  
       — Я хочу поспать, — будто бы не услышав слова короля, произнёс Афель и в подтверждение закрыл глаза. Тогда же Раанд еле слышно тяжело вздохнул и, оставив тёплую от прикосновений руку на одеяле, покинул комнату.   
  
       Афель был действительно опечален правдой: он не хотел думать, что здесь у Раанда есть семья, пусть отлично знал об этом. Ему больше нравилось представлять счастливые картины совместной жизни, куда не вписывалась жена, а уж тем более две. Он смутно представлял себе устои в Альфиоре, и теперь понимал, почему к эльфам относились нехорошо на родном острове. Иметь жену и детей, но при этом свободно заводить отношения с другими — правильно ли поощрять такое поведение? Для Афеля — нет, для Раанда… видимо, в порядке вещей. Афель устало потёр глаза и перевернулся на бок, вновь испытав тошноту. Хотел ли он остаться во дворце, с Раандом, но ежедневно видеть лица его жён? Пусть они тоже воспитывались в духе Альфиоры и ничего против юноши иметь не должны, тому определённо будет стыдно забирать себе не принадлежащее ему внимание. На здоровую голову думать о таком тяжело, а на больную — вдвойне; и Афель упрямо решил подумать обо всей сложившейся ситуации только тогда, когда сможет твёрдо стоять на ногах. 


	17. Chapter 17

       Хенбёрн казался страже дёрганым и нервным, немного рассеянным, но лишь немного. С приездом гостя он стал сам не свой и мог подолгу ходить мимо кабинета короля, чтобы затем уйти прочь. Его раздирало любопытство: откуда этот мальчишка и почему так похож на покойного Афель-Эйра? У Хенбёрна была отличная память на лица, особенно на лица ушедших из жизни друзей, и поверить в простое совпадение ему не позволяла твёрдая уверенность в себе.  
  
       Он боялся спрашивать у короля. Раанд без колебаний назвал местоположение острова, желая непременно увидеть своего спасителя в стенах дворца, и повёл себя странно, как и тогда — девятнадцать лет назад. Многие члены стражи, закончив королевские лагеря, поступили на службу не так давно и попросту не могли знать такого выдающегося человека, как Афель-Эйра. Даже во дворце не повелось рассказывать о нём всем и всюду, хотя его смерть была мучительной и несправедливой. После непродолжительных переговоров с Браймуром, о погибшем совсем замолчали. Никто не знал, как сложился разговор с королевством людей, и Раанд напряжённо молчал, не считая нужным докладывать главе стражи о результатах. Краем уха Хенбёрн слышал, что браймурского принца с позором выгнали из дворца, отобрав у него права наследования, но слухи распространялись между слугами и торговцами и никак не комментировались королём.   
  
       Хенбёрн совершенно случайно заметил знакомую, что когда-то давно, двадцать лет назад, шила одежду покойному первому советнику вместе со своей сестрой, и резво кинулся к ней. Топот копыт отразился от стен, и Марико вздрогнула, пойманная главой стражи.  
  
       — Что вы! Совсем обезумели! — возмутилась она, стряхивая со своего плеча чужую руку, и поглядела на измученного кентавра. — Гляжу, я угадала.  
  
       — Ты идёшь от гостя? — спросил он напряжённо и получил потерянный, полный изумления взгляд.   
  
       — Вы тоже заметили? — прошептала Марико, сразу поняв, к чему был этот вопрос. — Я думала, что схожу с ума, но вместе с ума не сходят! Сначала мне казалось, что просто лицо знакомо, но когда узнала имя, едва не рухнула на месте!  
  
       — Поразительное сходство. Я помню его молодым, поверь, точнейшей копии не найти.   
  
       — Говорят, семья этого юноши спасла королю жизнь. Это просто чудо какое-то!  
  
       — Будет хорошо, если это просто чудо, — вдруг помрачнел Хенбёрн. — Похожий на Афеля человек с тем же именем появился сразу после того, как Браймур пошёл навстречу королевству. Если тогда, двадцать лет назад, принц не был изгнан, а всё это время провёл во дворце, мог ли это быть спланированный ход? Если этот мальчишка — шпион?   
  
       — Пусть даже так, допустим, но как можно найти настолько похожего человека? Это же уму непостижимо! — всплеснула руками Марико. — Или… Вы думаете, что это может быть колдовство?   
  
       — Я хочу, чтобы ты следила за ним, — не стал отвечать прямо глава стражи, вспомнив ту самую ночь, когда ему не удалось поймать Ирриха. Пусть его пособников удалось найти, сам эльф как сквозь землю провалился и не оставил никаких следов. Король хотел поймать предателя, но не усердствовал в этом, будто всё уже свершилось и оставалось лишь ждать чего-то. Хенбёрн бесконечно верил в короля и был ему предан, отчего не позволял себе сомневаться, но поиски ещё несколько лет продолжал.  
  
       Он воровато огляделся, убедившись, что коридор пуст.   
  
       — Король приказал тебе шить для гостя одежду, поэтому ты будешь с ним в непосредственной близости. Я хочу быть в курсе, что он ест, что говорит, даже как двигается — всё, что ты сможешь узнать. Это на благо короля.  
  
       — Конечно, я помогу вам, — загорелась паучиха. — Но, признаться, за эти два дня я не заметила в его поведении ничего особенного. Пока что он весьма замкнут и загружен тяжёлыми мыслями, к тому же плохо себя чувствует… Хотя в первый день был достаточно разговорчивым и любопытным.   
  
       — Будем надеяться, что он всего лишь человеческий мальчишка.  
  
       Они мельком огляделись, когда в коридоре начала появляться прислуга, и прошли мимо друг друга, будто и не разговаривали вовсе.  
  


***

  
  
       Афель выздоровел быстро, чему врач совсем не удивилась, но даже отсутствие головной боли и тошноты не помогало прогнать с лица выражение уныния. Он страшно тосковал по дому, родителям, братьям и даже рыбной ловле… И скуку никто из приходящих не просто не мог — не хотел разогнать. После своего откровения Раанд больше не появлялся в гостевых покоях. Из-за тяжёлой королевской нагрузки или же из страха узнать в глазах Афеля обиду и ненависть — Афель не знал, но юноша плохо переносил одиночество и очень хотел бы увидеться, но слуги отвечали, что король пока занят и никого не принимает.   
  
       У Алессии же началась служба: она проводила время, патрулируя территорию дворца или город, отчего не могла даже на секунду заскочить к Афелю; о Нулусе почему-то никто не знал, швея лишь единожды принесла ткани на показ и пару эскизов, но жила вне пределов дворца, куда юноша боялся выходить один… а больше никого и не было. Гость откровенно томился. Он уже готов был поговорить с жёнами Раанда и попробовать наладить с ними отношения, лишь бы убить время.  
  
       Афель успокаивал себя тем, что останется во дворце всего на неделю: сделает вид, что переполнен эмоциями, но настоит на отплытии в Браймур. Там остались родители и братья, которых надо содержать, а без старшего сына семья не обойдётся — такое оправдание казалось достаточно убедительным, чтобы король отпустил гостя в родной дом. Оставалось потерпеть.  
  
       К концу третьего дня с момента прибытия, когда болезнь совсем отошла, будто её и не было, Раанд наконец соизволил появиться в комнате загрустившего гостя. Афель как и всё предыдущее время лежал поперёк застеленной кровати, поглаживая вышивку на одеяле, и удивлённо поднял голову при объявлении короля. Тот вошёл в компании слуг, что на подносах принесли ужин, и сразу приблизился к постели.  
  
       — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, не привыкший видеть здоровых эльфов и людей лежащими на кровати в разгар дня.   
  
       — Да, всё в порядке, — ответил Афель, сев на край, и не сумел подавить радость от закончившегося одиночества. — Вы поужинаете со мной? — с мелькнувшей во взгляде надеждой предположил он, и король кивнул.  
  
       — Появилось несколько неотложных дел, я не мог тебя навещать: мне приходится много времени уделять моим обязанностям, однако сейчас я свободен и, если ты не против, после ужина хотел бы показать тебе кое-что во дворце.   
  
       — Ваши жёны будут ужинать с нами? — неловко спросил Афель, и Раанд помотал головой, но не успел ответить. — Да я не против, в общем-то…  
  
       — Мне не стоило так резко знакомить тебя с ними. Понимаю, для тебя это дикость, — король на мгновение отвёл взгляд. — Сегодня мы поужинаем только вдвоём. Я успел соскучиться по тебе, Афель.  
  
       Афель ощутил, как потяжелело сердце от фразы, которую он собирался произнести и в то же время озвучить боялся. Ему не хотелось обманывать короля по поводу собственных чувств, он отчего-то ощущал страх, когда представлял себе, будто его любовь к Раанду окажется всего лишь минутной симпатией, возникшей перед их расставанием. Афель при всём желании не смог бы объяснить, какие противоречия испытывает в душе: любовь и страх, надежда, обида, ревность, злость. Могло ли случиться так, что в какой-то момент негативные чувства в прах раздавят всё то светлое, что копилось в сердце?   
  
       — Я тоже скучал, — наконец осмелился заговорить юноша, но произнёс это с опущенными ресницами, глядя на руки, а не на короля. Эта роль Раанда была ему ещё непривычна, и что точно он не мог заставить себя сказать, так это серьёзное «ваше величество».   
  
       Раанд ощутил и радость, и какое-то колкое чувство разочарования от мысли, будто он вытащил эту фразу из Афеля насильно. Не став портить запланированный хороший вечер выяснением отношений, король пригласил гостя за стол, когда слуги уже удалились. Он решил воспользоваться советом своей младшей жены и подождать, пока юноша привыкнет к новой обстановке.   
  
       Выращенный на варёной рыбе и соленьях, Афель едва не задохнулся от разнообразия принесённых блюд и долго не рисковал пробовать. Сильный запах настоящего жареного мяса и свежих овощей окутывал сознание как в первый раз, вызывая только чувство голода и отгоняя прочь страхи перед новым местом. Пожалуй, еда легко может стать причиной, по которой Афель останется здесь.  
  
       Всеми силами пытаясь сдерживаться, чтобы не хватать со стола каждый кусок, юноша ел медленно и помалу, будто пытаясь показать свои манеры, а иногда, забываясь, блаженно закрывал глаза. Раанд смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и лишь изредка бросал невнимательный взгляд в свою тарелку. Ему приносило удовольствие видеть гостя здоровым и преисполненным аппетита. Именно сейчас он осознал, как на самом деле беспокоился о юноше, приболевшем после изнурительного путешествия. Быть уверенным, что гость накормлен, отогрет и здоров — высшее благо для Раанда.   
  
       Пережив вкусный ужин и постоянные взгляды в свою сторону, Афель коротко поблагодарил за компанию, и Раанд лишь улыбнулся, напомнив о следующем пункте их плана. Они вышли из гостевой комнаты под шум дождя, что стал стучать в окна, и юноша, подумав, решил нарушить тишину между ними.  
  
       — Я слышал, в Альфиоре всегда тепло, — произнёс он неловко в попытке начать разговор.   
  
       — Как правило, — ответил Раанд сразу. — С твоим приездом пришёл сезон ливней. Он закончится через пару недель, и снова станет жарко — ты ещё успеешь соскучиться по дождю.   
  
       — Через пару недель? — медленно повторил Афель, припоминая, что планировал погостить во дворце не больше недели, но боялся огорчить Раанда: тот говорил очень твёрдо и даже не надеялся, а свято верил, что гость сильно задержится в Альфиоре. Он собирался с мыслями, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но остановился, когда перед ним появились высокие тяжёлые двери.  
  
       По сравнению с коридором в открывшейся комнате было светлее, и юноша чуть прищурился. Ему показалось, что сердце куда-то упало, и Афель прижал руку к груди, будто бы хотел это проверить. Стеллажи образовывали коридор, вмещая в себя десяток полок и сотни книг, но большее впечатление производили именно стены: они были выполнены в виде тех же книжных шкафов и тянулись до самого потолка. По обе стороны от себя Афель увидел лестницы на балкон, откуда можно было достать книги, находящиеся особенно высоко. Посреди всего этого очарования стояли два массивных стола с высокими стульями и мягкая кушетка, усыпанная подушками, а прямо перед ними — напольная подставка для увесистой, немного потрёпанной книги.   
  
       Афель забыл, как дышать.   
  
       — Меня долго не было во дворце, поэтому я должен разобраться с накопившимися делами. Я бы очень хотел проводить с тобой больше времени, но пока не могу… Всё здесь — твоё. Бери, что приглянется. Я обещаю, скоро мы сможем бывать вместе чаще, — почти шептал Раанд, осмелившись взять Афеля за плечи и склониться к нему. Юноша вздрогнул, когда ощутил тёплое дыхание на затылке. Это немного отвлекло от близкого сумасшествия на почве жадности.   
  
       — Но я не умею читать по-альфиорски, — с бесконечной досадой вспомнил Афель и обернулся. На его лице отразилась такая обида, что Раанду стало совестно, будто это он был виноват в неграмотности юноши.  
  
       — Здесь есть несколько произведений, переведённых на браймурский, — поспешил заверить гостя король и подвёл того к большой книге. — Сюда записано всё, что есть в библиотеке. Мой старший сын сейчас учит браймурскую грамматику, поэтому, вероятно, некоторых книг ты не найдешь. Но... Если ты хочешь, я могу нанять учителя для тебя. Думаю, ты быстро научишься читать и писать по-альфиорски, это совсем не сложно.   
  
       — А вы знаете браймурский? — Афель мог спросить о чём угодно, но отчего-то выбрал именно этот вопрос, будто проигнорировав слова о сыне. Раанд удивился, но поспешил ответить, раз уж гостю интереснее знать не о книгах и обучении, а о короле.  
  
       — Конечно.  
  
       Афель задумался. Ему безумно хотелось прочитать все эти книги. Все до единой, не обделить вниманием ни одну страницу, вдохнуть запах каждой, каждую погладить по корешку и рассмотреть на иллюстрациях мельчайшие детали, он даже готов был порезать пальцы о бумажные страницы, но перед тем стоило выучить алфавит Альфиоры, а это процесс не быстрый и трудоёмкий, к тому же будут ли учить его бесплатно? Афель каждую минуту забывал о королевском статусе Раанда, но, даже вспоминая, беспокоился о деньгах. В какой-то степени он помешался на этом, хотя как же не помешаться, когда твоя ежедневная задача — рассчитать выручку и распланировать все траты, чтобы семья не осталась в голоде. А в итоге — сплошные мысли о материальном. Стоило бы выкинуть эту привычку.  
  
       — Я бы с удовольствием, — наконец ответил Афель, полностью доверившись Раанду. Он решил отложить своё возвращение домой, для начала выучив новую для себя грамматику и почитав несколько книг, тем более хотелось увидеть ту самую солнечную столицу, о которой ему так много рассказывали. Если, обучившись, юноша сможет найти хорошую работу в столице (пусть даже не без помощи короля), то не будет ли лучше остаться здесь навсегда, изредка отправляя деньги родным? Что он будет делать, если вернётся домой? Опять станет лишним ртом? Лин был прав, намекнув, что Афель уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить самостоятельно.  
  
       — Раз так, я прикажу найти учителя для тебя. Пока же отдыхай, — Раанд осторожно провёл рукой по чёрным волосам, и лицо Афеля озарилось смущённой улыбкой. — Пойдём, тебе ведь ещё не показали дворец? Я очень хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
       Афель и забыл, что разговоры с Раандом — это нечто настолько увлекательное. Наконец он нашёл отзывчивого на свои вопросы собеседника, к тому же не бросающего усталые взгляды, а смотрящего с теплотой, от которой Афелю становилось жарко. Он с каждым произнесённым словом ждал, когда же Раанд прикоснётся к нему настойчивее, не просто погладит по голове или плечу — обнимет по-настоящему, крепко, как после долгого расставания. Впрочем, почему «как»? Они ведь так и не поприветствовали друг друга как следует: Афель просто был ошарашен положением дел. Теперь ему стало проще, он уже не чувствовал такой потерянности и страха и уже даже смирился с тем фактом, что будет не единственным... хотя не позволял себе думать об этом долго. Всё-таки Раанд не использовал его, а относился со всей серьёзностью, поэтому жалеть себя и опускать руки юноша попросту не мог.  
  
       Но Раанд держался отстранённо. С тех пор, как они вышли из библиотеки, Афель не мог приблизиться к королю даже на шаг — о прикосновениях и речи не шло. Когда они стояли у колонн, наблюдая за дождевыми кругами на поверхности пруда во внутреннем дворе, он протянул руку, чтобы взяться за чужое плечо и обратить на себя внимание, но Раанд будто бы ненарочно отошёл в сторону и последовал дальше. Афелю стало до мурашек обидно, потому как король движение явно заметил. Он не мог понять причину, ведь там, в окружении книг, Раанд сам проявил инициативу. Может, королю прикасаться к кому-либо можно, а остальным к королю — нельзя? Афель ещё многого не знал об этикете и обычаях Альфиоры, но уже не любил их, если ему запрещалось касаться даже того, к кому он испытывал чувства.  
  
       — Я бы хотел больше узнать о вашей стране, — признался юноша, когда выдался подходящий момент. — Знаю, что Браймур и Альфиора совсем разные страны, и думаю, многие здесь будут относиться ко мне немного… осуждающе.  
  
       — Только потому, что ты из Браймура? Или потому что плохо знаешь наши традиции? — предположил Раанд, и Афель повёл плечом.   
  
       — Всего понемногу, — произнёс он смущённо. — Во время путешествия я всё думал, как отнесутся ваши друзья и знакомые к моему внезапному визиту, но даже не подозревал, что всё окажется ещё хуже. Я едва ли могу до конца поверить, что вы король, и всё-таки это вас спасает — не нужно бояться осуждения, но я чувствую на себе чужие взгляды… чувствую, будто делаю что-то не так. Неправильно, — Афель убрал мешающую прядь волос за ухо и скрестил руки на груди. Они уже приблизились к гостевым покоям, куда Раанд решил сопроводить гостя, чтобы тот не потерялся, и поднимать такую тему в конце встречи казалось самым верным решением.   
  
       — Ты не делаешь ничего предосудительного, — уверенно объявил король, и дверь в покои открылась. Он посмотрел на гостя выжидающе, пока тот пытался понять, что от него хотят, и только затем Афель предложил войти. Юноша ещё не чувствовал эту комнату своей, и ему было неудобно звать Раанда в его же владения во дворце.   
  
       Тем не менее, король вошёл только после разрешения и тут же попросил прислугу принести вина.  
  
       — Я не пью, — тут же спохватился Афель, но Раанд уже сидел на подушках у маленького обеденного столика и зазывал гостя присоединиться.  
  
       — Твой отказ опечалит меня, — улыбнулся король. Юноша тяжело вздохнул, присаживаясь напротив. — Ты мой долгожданный гость, Афель; пусть остальные боятся твоего осуждения, ведь сейчас любое твоё слово — закон для меня.   
  
       — Я не заслужил такого отношения, — сконфуженно буркнул Афель и провёл ладонью по плечу. Ему действительно становилось неуютно от мыслей о своём происхождении и оказываемых Раандом услуг.   
  
       На столике вдруг появились два серебряных бокала и тёмно-синяя бутылка вина. Гость ещё с первого дня заметил, что слуги во дворце попросту теряются на фоне роскоши и многое происходит будто само по себе: в комнате к обеду всегда накрыт стол, убраны вещи, вымыты полы и заправлена постель. Это тоже приносило дискомфорт: казалось, его место как раз рядом с прислугой, а не в гостевых покоях.   
  
       — Юноша, которого я встретил в Браймуре, был более уверен в себе, — на мгновение лицо Раанда озарилось усмешкой, и бокал наполнился вином.  
  
       — Думаю, в Браймуре он и оставил свою уверенность, — неловко рассмеялся Афель, понимая, что должен всего лишь принять заботу и ни о чём не думать, пока не освоится. Если бы король не помогал ему, тогда пришлось бы нелегко, пока же стоило расслабиться и получать удовольствие от сложившейся ситуации.   
  
       Он осторожно принял бокал из рук Раанда и внимательно посмотрел на вино. В его семье алкоголь доставался пару раз в год, на большие религиозные праздники, и то родители не давали сделать больше двух глотков, но сейчас Афель смотрел на своё отражение в сладко пахнущем алкоголе и понимал, что здесь можно выпить много больше. Он смущённо протянул руку к бокалу Раанда и после звона припал губами к холодному металлу.   
  
       Афель не заметил, как выпил два бокала, хотя отчётливо помнил так щедро разливающую вино руку короля. Он не был совсем пьян, но ощущал непередаваемый душевный подъём, лёгкость и смелость, а вот Раанд не выглядел разморённым, потому что выпил меньше. Возможно, пить до дна не стоило, как это принято на праздниках, но Афель подумает об этом завтра.   
  
       — У вас очень милые жёны, — внезапно вспомнил он, и Раанд едва не поперхнулся. На его лице достаточно ярко отразилось недоумение и нежелание говорить на эту тему, но чуть выпившего Афеля это не заботило. Юноша прилагал массу усилий, чтобы не выглядеть наглым в повседневной жизни, а точнее, боясь выглядеть таким. Его смелость и жажда знаний иногда пугали окружающих, из-за чего в подростковом возрасте он слышал обвинения в хамстве, хотя всего лишь утолял умственный аппетит. Сейчас вопросы не выливались таким бурным потоком на всех, кому не посчастливилось стать объектом интереса, однако под действием алкоголя все внутренние страхи легко и быстро растворились.   
  
       Раанд недооценил реакцию Афеля на вино. Он мог поклясться, что гость перед ним совершенно не пьян, лишь немного расслаблен будто бы после бани в прохладный летний вечер. Также король совершил бы ужаснейшую ошибку, если бы не признался себе в захлестнувшей симпатии именно к такому Афелю — открытому, настойчивому и в меру дерзкому. Но что он мог ответить на это замечание о жёнах? «О, благодарю, я сам выбирал»? Будто о какой-то вещи, пусть на самом деле так и было. Раанд понимал, какое впечатление произвёл на гостя, решив столкнуть его лбом с женщинами, от которых имел детей. Слова никак не подбирались, и тишина затянулась.  
  
       — Я только пропустил их имена, — вновь подал голос Афель, сидя с пустым бокалом. Закрыв губы, он вдыхал аромат вина, оставшегося на серебре, и мысленно пообещал себе больше не пить. Хотя бы сегодня. — Не напомните?  
  
       — Я немного растерян. Не предполагал, что ты захочешь знать, — признался Раанд, передвинув бутылку на пару сантиметров правее с таким видом, будто сейчас это было самым важным и безотлагательным делом.   
  
       — Мне бы хотелось остаться, — улыбнулся юноша. — Рано или поздно мне придётся познакомиться с ними поближе. Хотя, даже зная, что для вас это нормально, я не перестаю переживать… В любом случае, мне намного легче и приятнее узнавать обо всём от вас.   
  
       Раанд посмотрел в сторону в страхе поднять глаза на Афеля, слишком хорошо умеющего уговаривать и просить. Он ненароком вспомнил, как этот человек умеет подстроить положение дел: в прошлом Афель-Эйра мастерски выворачивал все свои просьбы и советы таким образом, что казалось, будто бы это придумал и не он сам, а собеседник. Но эту «стену» в голове, о которой говорила Фа-Эйра, король не мог разрушить, даже догадываясь о причинах её появления, и понимал, насколько важно знать совсем юному человеку, оказавшемуся во дворце по счастливой случайности, хотя бы имена жён правителя.  
  
       — Мою первую жену зовут Гелин, — с не присущей своему обычно строгому лицу неловкостью начал Раанд.  
  
       — Сколько у вас жён? — перебил его Афель с нескрываемой досадой и тщательно спрятанным смущением. Он решился на вопрос, но от интонации, с которой говорил король, ему стало совестно. Нужно ли было поднимать эту тему? Конечно, нужно. Только стыдно и неудобно.  
  
       — Две, — ответил Раанд и продолжил. — Гелин стала моей женой около шестнадцати лет назад, она из знатного рода лордов, что владеют землями на северо-востоке. Младшая жена Ора с севера и была привезена во дворец четыре года назад. Её род тесно связан с королевской династией. Возможно, мы очень дальние родственники, но из-за потерянной истории седьмого поколения узнать точно я не смог.  
  
       — Вы сказали «около». Не помните, когда женились? — поинтересовался Афель и наконец оставил бокал в покое. Он сложил пальцы вместе, спрятав руки под стол, и нервно сжимал и разжимал их, ожидая ответа. Ему доставляло удовольствие узнавать Раанда больше, ведь, как оказалось, тогда, в Браймуре, король не мог рассказывать о себе много.  
  
       — То время было для меня тяжёлым, — признался Раанд, удручённо опустив веки, будто собирался с мыслями. Он хотел рассказать и в то же время чего-то боялся. — У меня не было выбора: в моём возрасте короли часто имели много детей, но мой гарем пустовал, почему было необходимо выбрать женщину из хорошей семьи, которая могла бы дать здоровых крепких детей, и за меня это сделали советники и министры. Я мог отказаться, ведь никто не посмеет перечить королю, но боялся потерять уважение и авторитет среди подданных, как мой отец. Гелин просто повезло, в её крови нет ничего уникального, я ничего не чувствовал. Сейчас я отношусь к обеим моим жёнам как к матерям моих детей и проверенным временем друзьям…  
  
       — Так почему же тяжёлое? — не найдя ответ на вопрос, уточнил юноша.  
  
       — Я расскажу тебе когда-нибудь… — на некоторое время замолчав и сдавшись своему страху, пообещал Раанд. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, как дома, потому что это и есть твой дом, Афель, и что бы ни случилось, всегда им будет, — он приподнялся, чтобы сесть ближе к расстроенному резким концом истории Афелю, который к тому же стал жалеть, что перебил короля в ненужном месте. Юноша покорно позволил взять себя за руку и внимательно посмотрел в голубые глаза Раанда.  
  
       — Не сочтите за грубость, но я пока не чувствую себя нужным во дворце, — признался он с болью. — Мне не нравится играть роль нахлебника. Если бы вы помогли мне найти пусть самую грязную работу, что есть в вашем дворце, вы сделали бы меня самым счастливым человеком.   
  
       — Не беспокойся об этом. Я говорил и повторю снова — сейчас ты мой гость, Афель. К тому же твоя семья помогла мне, и в долгу перед вами не только я, но и вся моя страна. Не думай о деньгах и какой-либо нужде: если у тебя есть желания, просто озвучь их. Постарайся отдохнуть от всего плохого, что случалось в Браймуре… — говорил Раанд, взяв огрубевшую ладонь Афеля обеими руками, и в его глазах вдруг вспыхнула искра, будто бы он придумал нечто совершенно революционное. — Я думаю, тебе не стоит ограничиваться только изучением альфиорской грамматики.   
  
       Афель млел от прикосновений, но заинтересованно склонил голову в ожидании интересного предложения.  
  
       — Тебе ведь нравилось то, о чём я рассказывал, пока жил в вашем доме?   
  
       — Всем нравилось, — пожал юноша плечами.  
  
       — Таких легенд очень много, стоит лишь немного поискать, но для этого нужно не только уметь читать, но и знать о стране всё от самого её основания. Если ты захочешь, я приглашу учителя. Потом ты сможешь выучить язык Урании и даже Калерифа, а затем и их историю развития. Географию, астрономию, философию — всё, к чему ты захочешь прикоснуться и во что захочешь углубиться.  
  
       — Это немного сложно, — сконфуженно признался Афель, не совсем поняв некоторые слова, но от предложения короля его сердце будто загорелось. Он и представить не мог, что на книгах в огромной дворцовой библиотеке всё не закончится. — Не думаю, что справлюсь со всем этим…  
  
       — Тебя никто не будет заставлять, но если ты действительно желал бы узнать этот мир пусть на малую долю больше, чем знаешь сейчас, я сделаю всё возможное. Одна лишь твоя прихоть — и я исполню, — клялся Раанд с полной отверженностью во взгляде. — Ты можешь не отвечать сейчас, я навещу тебя завтра снова. И через день, два, три… Пока ты не будешь готов дать ответ. Если тебе так будет проще, то хорошее образование позволит тебе найти хорошую работу даже вне стен дворца, я позабочусь об этом.  
  
       — А… насколько хорошую? — спросил Афель неловко, но с нескрываемым увлечением.   
  
       — В любом случае, лучше, чем ловля рыбы, — улыбнулся король, вызвав недоумение на лице юноши, а затем тихий, спрятанный в ладони смешок. С этим трудно было спорить. — Уже поздно. Я не замечаю хода времени с тобой, Афель. Надеюсь, это не последний наш совместный вечер.   
  
       Раанд поднялся, оперевшись о колено, и Афель подорвался за ним, чтобы отойти в сторону и выпустить короля из-за стола. Гость с некоторым разочарованием осознал, что ночь уже близилась к самому своему пику и в коридорах стало совсем тихо. Ему бы хотелось ещё немного побыть в компании Раанда, но у того, по всей видимости, намечались дела на завтрашний день, а хороший отдых для того, кто вершит судьбу страны — драгоценнейшее сокровище.  
  
       — Ах, я забыл спросить, — остановив короля почти у порога, произнёс Афель. — Я могу написать письмо родным в Браймур?   
  
       — Браймур пока настороженно относится к посылкам из Альфиоры, — подумав, ответил Раанд. — Но я найду способ, если ты горишь желанием послать весточку в родной дом.  
  
       — Спасибо, — кивнул Афель, сбросив ещё один камень с души: ему не хотелось нарушить обещание, данное перед отъездом.   
  
       Он смотрел на Раанда с благодарностью и трепетом. Вино чуть заглушало сильную тоску от неизбежного завтрашнего одиночества и усиливало все тёплые чувства к стоящему перед ним. Король последний раз взглянул на гостя, который, казалось, даже не дышал, и шагнул навстречу, оставив на белом лбу невесомый поцелуй. Афель мгновенно вспыхнул и, забыв пожелать спокойной ночи, проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину Раанда, вскоре скрытую за дверьми гостевой комнаты.


	18. Chapter 18

       Ночи в Альфиоре были непривычно жаркими и душными, ситуацию могло спасти только открытое окно, однако поднявшийся ветер как назло настойчиво и яростно бросал дождь прямо в стёкла, будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Афель ещё долго не мог уснуть после ухода короля. Служанка в очередной раз принесла ночную одежду, жутко длинную и неудобную, скатывающуюся в плотный жгут от малейшего движения, задирающуюся до груди и обнажающую тело, и юноша уже несколько ночей боролся с раздражающей сорочкой. Дома он спал только в штанах, изредка, в особенно холодное время года, надевал ещё и рубаху, но тоже едва мог терпеть её. Здесь же даже брюки казались неуместными: дышать из-за влажности и жары было тяжело, воздух будто бы лип к телу и создавал чувство дискомфорта, но порядки дворца надо было соблюдать даже в ущерб удобству.   
  
       Ко всему прочему Афель всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы события прошедшего вечера — много думал о своей жизни, вспоминал слова короля и уже видел себя самым знаменитым человеком в эльфийском государстве. Он представлял, как будет путешествовать, читать книги, изучать всё больше и больше, пока не сойдёт с ума от огромного количества знаний. Афель непроизвольно хихикнул, стыдливо закрыв лицо руками. Раанд лишь сделал предложение, а в голове наивного мальчишки уже начали зарождаться грандиозные планы на будущее. Смелые фантазии оборвались не менее красочными снами.  
  
       Афель не сразу понял, что ночь закончилась, и готов был проспать едва ли не до обеда, если бы не возникший наряду с успокаивающим шорохом занавесок посторонний шум. Сон развеялся, оставляя лишь непроглядную тьму и чувство, будто наконец посвежевший воздух разрезают тихие голоса.  
  
       — Это папино? — донёсся до Афеля шёпот, и насторожённость усилилась. Он боялся узнать в незваном госте служанку, что не должна была застать юношу в непотребном для женских глаз виде, однако выходец из многодетной семьи не мог не угадать детскую речь, и от осознания стало легче.  
  
       — Он потерял, — прозвучал другой голос громче, чем следовало, отчего первый сразу шикнул.   
  
       Афель приоткрыл глаза. В комнате было светло — насколько это возможно в пасмурную погоду, — и приходилось щуриться; окружение расплывалось, но он смог разглядеть две маленькие фигуры. Стало интересно, что дети забыли в гостевых покоях и что привлекло их внимание. Тогда юноша перевёл взгляд на широкий письменный стол, куда вечером положил сломанный ещё в Браймуре медальон, проморгался, пытаясь избавиться от сонной пелены, и был замечен.   
  
       Не имея ничего против детей, он уже приготовился пожелать доброго утра не своим хриплым ото сна голосом, но едва его голова оторвалась от подушки, мальчишки подпрыгнули, округлив от страха глаза, и бросились прочь из комнаты. В руках одного из них что-то сверкнуло, и Афель заметил опустевший стол.   
  
       — Эй! — только и смог выкрикнуть он вслед, подорвавшись.   
  
       Юноша трепетно заботился об украшении с того самого момента, как оно оказалось на его шее. Зная, что даже за сломанную вещь можно выручить много денег и что его семье эти деньги нужны, Афель не мог заставить себя ни продать медальон, ни выбросить его. Пусть тогда, на период разлуки, ему изредка приходилось думать о плохом, разочаровываться и грустить, глядя на подарок Раанда, тот всё же не давал потерять надежду на воссоединение. Теперь же украшение стремительно удалялось, и юноша чуть не выбежал из комнаты так, как спал — в одной едва ли не прозрачной сорочке. Он стыдливо схватился за голову, огляделся и спешно надел первый попавшийся халат.   
  
       Потеряв почти весь стыд, воспитание и чувство такта, Афель бежал по отчего-то пустым коридорам королевского дворца как вор между прилавками рынка. Его преимущество было в росте и возрасте, однако дети явно знали дворец лучше и недели не прожившего здесь гостя. Тот с отчаянием сворачивал за углы, спускался по лестницам и молился Создателю, чтобы никого не оказалось на его пути — ни слуг, ни короля, ни его жён: не хотелось произвести неправильное впечатление.   
  
       — Отдайте это, пожалуйста! — сокрушённо крикнул Афель, когда маленькие фигуры вновь скрылись за поворотом. Он вышел в очередной коридор, осознавая, что уже безнадёжно потерялся, но не собирался возвращаться без своего медальона.   
  
       Раздался оглушающий стук, и юноша внимательно осмотрелся, чтобы приметить приоткрытую дверь. Обида завладела им. Осознавая, что терять нечего, он резво бросился в сторону незнакомой комнаты, желая поймать укравших медальон мальчишек. Его мало интересовало, как они оказались в его комнате, кто они и зачем им вообще эта безделушка (хотя младшему брату она тоже очень нравилась), но жажда справедливости и эгоизм заставляли шагать вперёд… Как оказалось, напрасно.  
  
       Затуманенное от резкого подъёма сознание не дало телу своевременного сигнала. Уже занеся ногу над пропастью, Афель заметил блеснувшие в слабом утреннем свете ступени и протянул руку, но хвататься было не за что. Сердце застыло от страха, дыхание перехватило, и он крепко зажмурился, приготовившись к падению.   
  
       К его счастью, лестница оказалась не длинной, ступени — деревянными, а пол… пол был твёрдый. Афель простонал от боли, обиды и злости. Он не считал детей способными на подобную жестокость, но если это было подстроено, то придётся поменять мировоззрение. С трудом разлепив веки, юноша взглянул наверх с крохами радости от собственной живучести. Маленькая фигура застыла у порога и, будто убедившись, что тело внизу ещё шевелится, рванула в сторону.   
  
       — Спасибо за помощь, — выдавил из себя Афель и осторожно сел. Вокруг было темно и тесно, но благодаря не захлопнутой мальчишкой двери немного света в помещение проникало. Юноша ещё не чувствовал в себе сил подняться, отчего присмотрелся к окружению, потирая лодыжку и пытаясь отвлечься от боли.   
  
       Он не ожидал найти в полуподвальном помещении что-то особенно интересное, однако у ближайшей стены стояло нечто большое, укутанное плотным, неподходящим по размеру материалом, из-за чего в самом низу выглядывал позолоченный уголок. Габариты плохо спрятанных вещей вызывали массу интереса, и Афель, понимая, что вряд ли кто-то в данный момент побежит его искать и можно не торопиться с возвращением, приподнял край ткани, пару раз чихнув от поднявшейся пыли. Он с приятным удивлением узнал в спрятанной вещи картину, намного больше тех, что продавали на рынке родной страны. Мужчина с длинными эльфийскими ушами, хмурым взглядом и странной старомодной одеждой сидел прямо и гордо на фоне тёмно-синих штор. Афель ни секунды не сомневался, что портрет был написан с родственника Раанда, возможно, очень дальнего, но такого же угрюмого и решительного. Быть может, это был один из королей Альфиоры, однако юноша не понимал, зачем хранить ценности в тесной тёмной кладовке под полотном — это как минимум неуважение к художнику и к истории страны в целом. Он всегда думал, что именно такими картинами увешаны королевские дворцы, чтобы все знали предыдущих правителей в лицо.   
  
       Афель отставил портрет в сторону и, захваченный азартом, взял следующий. Он при всём желании не смог бы рассмотреть все картины, в большом количестве оставленные здесь, но с энтузиазмом брался за новую будто в последний раз. Среди нескольких незнакомых мужчин и женщин юноша наконец нашёл портрет молодого Раанда, хохотнув от осознания, что у того уже в юном возрасте залегла морщинка между бровями. На обратной стороне было написано что-то по-альфиорски, отчего Афель ощутил досаду и ещё большее желание обучиться эльфийской грамоте, но число девятнадцать он прочитать смог и предположил, что это возраст. Если так, то портрет изображал Раанда в те юные годы, которые сейчас проживал Афель, и тот удивился, как его ровесник может выглядеть настолько серьёзно и по-взрослому.   
  
       Отставив картину с особой аккуратностью, он хотел взять следующую, но не дотянулся до неё, так как она стояла последней у самой стены; однако расстояние позволяло разглядеть изображение, пусть и не так детально, как предыдущие. Афель застыл.  
  
       Несмотря на сгущающуюся вокруг темноту, разбавленную лучом рассеянного утреннего света, юноша мог поклясться, что зрение его не обманывает. Портрет изображал расслабленного мужчину на фоне розовых цветочных кустов в летний день. Губы тронула лёгкая удовлетворённая улыбка, глаза светились тёплым светом даже из-под чёрных ресниц, будто дрожащих на застывшей картине, длинные волосы ложились на скрытые алым халатом плечи, и всё тело казалось расслабленным, но без вреда для осанки. Полотно источало особую энергию. Энергию, которой был пропитан королевский дворец и дом бедной семьи одновременно. Если остальные портреты казались в некоторой степени плоскими, этот будто бы скрывал за собой объёмную историю.  
  
       Афель мог с уверенностью признаться, что никогда не видел настолько привлекательных людей. Настолько красивых и похожих на него самого. Он без зазрения совести готов был утверждать, что это его, пусть чуть более зрелое, лицо, даже если картина стояла здесь давно и изображала кого-то, кто был тесно связан с королевским дворцом как и эльфы с других портретов.  
  
       — Афель-лиф! — крикнула возникшая наверху Алессия, и Афель резко поднял голову.   
  
       Она в два прыжка спустилась по лестнице и чуть нагнулась.   
  
       — Вы упали? Что-то болит? Можете встать? — беспокойно спрашивала она, разглядывая гостя, и тот будто бы очнулся ото сна.   
  
       — Кажется, я немного повредил ногу… — неловко признался он и запахнул халат посильнее, вспомнив, что сейчас на нём только этот совсем тонкий кусок ткани.  
  
       — Залезайте на меня, — уверенно приказала Алессия, присев. Афель со смущением проследил за жестом, переспросил и в итоге был едва не насильно посажен на оленью спину.   
  
       — Я тяжёлый.  
  
       — Нисколько! — в боевом настроении крикнула она, пытаясь скрыть усердие, с которым пришлось взбираться по лестнице наверх. Афель взглянул вниз с досадой, будто у ребёнка отбирали последнюю игрушку, и твёрдо решил спросить у Раанда о человеке с картины. Пусть он начинал догадываться, что это тот самый знакомый короля из рода Эйра, но больше интересовало другое — почему Афель настолько на него похож и не причина ли это появления здесь?  
  


***

  
  
       — Вы здесь четвёртый день, но уже успели переболеть смену климата, получить растяжение и такие ушибы, — покачала головой врач, тут же вызванная в гостевые покои. Афель неловко улыбнулся, отведя взгляд. Ему не хотелось причинять неудобства кому бы то ни было, но из-за своей невнимательности и желания сохранить подарок Раанда заставил побегать как минимум пятерых обитателей дворца: сначала Алессию, потом служанку, врача и ещё одну молодую особу с ребёнком. Последняя стояла перед постелью в напряжении, вся пунцовая, с блестящими глазами и крепко держала за руку мальчика, такого же красного, тихо всхлипывающего и утирающего слёзы кулаком. Она не была похожа на служанок, что ходили в бордовых платьях и фартуках: её светлые волосы спускались по плечам волнами, цветочный ободок выделял чёлку, на кончиках эльфийских ушей поблёскивали золотые серьги каффы, украшения также присутствовали и на шее, пальцах, запястьях, а длинное, расшитое цветочными узорами платье в пол уж точно не могло принадлежать прислуге.   
  
       Афель узнал в ней ту женщину, которую Раанд пригласил на ужин в первый день приезда, и, поразмыслив, решил, что зовут её Ора — младшая жена. По крайней мере, выглядела она моложе другой эльфийки.  
  
       — Ора, правильно? — предположил юноша, боясь ошибиться, и она удивлённо подняла взгляд.  
  
       — Да, — растерянно ответила Ора и вздрогнула, отчего дёрнулся и сам Афель, и даже врач. — О, Создатель, мне так стыдно, я должна была сначала представиться! — воскликнула она и коротко поклонилась. — Мне так жаль! Я и подумать не могла, что они способны на такое! — вдруг начала возмущаться гостья, одновременно с тем бросая взгляды на ребёнка. — Извинись немедленно!   
  
       Мальчик, стоявший около неё, стал лишь громче хлюпать носом и тереть глаза, однако нечто похожее на извинение у него произнести получилось.   
  
       — Я не сержусь, правда, — поспешил заверить обоих Афель, увидев сильные, искренние переживания. Он был опечален своей травмой, но не собирался срываться на матери и её ребёнке, к тому же не испытывал большой ненависти: сам виноват, что решил поиграть в салочки, не зная дворца. Его больше беспокоил тот факт, что украшение так и не вернулось. — Только мне бы получить обратно мой медальон. Он сломан и не очень хорошо выглядит, но это очень ценный подарок…  
  
       — Они у вас что-то стащили? — ужаснулась Ора, едва не схватившись за голову, и тут же присела около начинающего успокаиваться ребёнка. — Где? Куда дели?  
  
       — У меня нет, — снова зарыдав, протянул мальчишка, и Ора тяжело вздохнула, будто осознав что-то.  
  
       — Мы вернём, обещаю. Если что, купим вам новый.   
  
       — Новый не нужен, спасибо, — ненароком пропустив в произнесённое строгость, резко отказался Афель, но тут же смягчился. — Похоже, сама судьба не даст мне покинуть дворец.   
  
       — Вечером нужно будет приложить ещё компресс к ноге и плечу. Вы либо очень крепкий, Афель-лиф, либо очень везучий человек, — заключила врач, поднявшись, и стала сматывать бинты. — Король сейчас занят, я поговорю с ним позже… Хотя, думаю, ему уже доложили и без меня.   
  
       — Его величество в любом случае захочет знать, что произошло, и придёт сюда сам, — уверенно заявила Ора, поглаживая по голове сына, и перевела взгляд на юношу. — Мне так неловко, что наш первый разговор состоялся при подобных обстоятельствах. Вы проделали такой путь, чтобы погостить в столице, а мы всё испортили. Если есть что-то, чем я могу вам помочь, дайте мне знать.   
  
       — Не беспокойтесь за меня, — смущённый наплывом доброты от жены Раанда, просил Афель, и в нём вдруг проснулась совесть. Для чего он приехал в Альфиору? Чтобы найти Раанда — эльфа, который был ему больше, чем симпатичен. Эльфа, с которым он хотел отношений, который был женат и имел троих детей. Юноша взглянул на залитое слезами лицо мальчика, и внезапно к нему пришло осознание, что это один из сыновей короля, юный принц. — Я всё равно не выходил из комнаты. Теперь хотя бы знаю, как выглядит дворец…   
  
       — Не нужно больше таких экскурсий, Афель-лиф, — улыбнулась врач, укладывая принесённые с собой медикаменты в корзинку. Афель неловко рассмеялся и, растерянный от своих мыслей, отвёл взгляд.  
  
       Пол у окна рядом с балконной дверью блестел от света зажжённых ламп. Чтобы пережить неловкую паузу в разговоре, юноша с интересом рассматривал комнату, но в других местах было сухо, да и ковёр не выглядел влажным в отличие от занавесок — это показалось странным.  
  
       — Пока меня не было, открывали окно? — спросил гость у служанки, что стояла недалеко.   
  
       — Нет, Афель-лиф, — произнесла она, сминая серый фартук на животе. — Когда я пришла разбудить вас, окно было уже открыто.  
  
       Афель не помнил, что открывал окна ночью, в принципе осознавая угрозу разбухания дорогого паркета от лишней влаги, но в то же время смог выловить из памяти момент, когда, проснувшись, услышал шорох развевающихся от ветра занавесок.  
  
       — А вы больше ничего не трогали? — обеспокоенный возможным лунатизмом, спросил Афель, и мальчик у ног Оры помотал головой, готовый вновь разрыдаться.   
  
       — Вы, наверное, ещё не привыкли к нашей жаре, — улыбнулась Ора, махнув рукой. — Спросонья решили открыть окно. Я тоже с севера, понимаю эти проблемы.  
  
       — Вы не из столицы? — заинтересовался гость, вновь посмотрев на жену короля, и вспомнил рассказ Раанда.   
  
       — Я родилась и выросла в Северных землях, так что привыкла к суровому холоду, — она положила руку на сердце с некоторой гордостью, но затем поникла. — К местному климату северянам привыкнуть ужасно трудно, я до сих пор не могу бывать на улице подолгу. Благо, стены дворца сохраняют прохладу даже в самые жаркие дни.   
  
       — Вас я тоже поднимала на ноги, Ора-лиф, — заметила паучиха весело, будто они с Орой были в достаточно близких отношениях.   
  
       — Мне очень повезло, что ты была рядом, Аклинда, — ответила Ора, хохотнув, и вновь вернулась к разговору. — Мне правда жаль, что с вами случилась такая беда из-за этих непоседливых детей, надеюсь, они больше не причинят вам неудобств. Мне нужно идти, но я очень хотела бы встретиться снова, Афель-лиф. Его величество вами очарован, и я бы с удовольствием пообщалась с вами в другой обстановке. Думаю, к концу недели вы поправитесь, и мы ещё встретимся в храме на утренней молитве.   
  
       — Не хотелось бы разочаровывать, но Афель-лиф из Браймура и, вероятно, исповедует другую религию, — предупредила Аклинда, уже стоя у порога, и перед тем, как выйти, учтиво поклонилась.   
  
       — Ой, я что-то не подумала, — посмотрев вслед ушедшему врачу, призналась Ора и рассеяно поглядела на Афеля. — И вправду ведь.   
  
       — Я не религиозный человек, — поспешил сгладить неловкость юноша, хотя едва ли это было хорошей идеей — ставить под вопрос свою веру перед явно набожной эльфийкой.   
  
       — Вы не верите в Создателя?   
  
       — Я не часто хожу в храмы, — оправдался он и прикоснулся к синяку на руке, дёрнувшись от боли. — У нас нет столько времени, чтобы проводить его в храмах, к тому же у моей семьи были некоторые проблемы из-за жрецов деревни, в которой жила моя мать.   
  
       — Теперь у вас есть время, но храмов Духа Озёр и Морей в Альфиоре очень мало, хотя, думаю, их можно найти, — уверенно заявила Ора, и Афель начинал уставать от разговоров о вероисповедании. Он не любил храмы. Каждый раз при упоминании оного в голове рисовался образ маленькой деревянной постройки, объятой пламенем, из снов, а в деревенский храм он так ни разу и не попал: Амалию хорошо помнили местные жители и не слишком жаловали за связь с колдовством, к тому же принёсшим ей совсем не похожего на неё ребёнка.  
  
       — Я попробую поговорить с королём, он что-нибудь придумает, я уверена, — попыталась обнадёжить собеседника Ора и наконец взяла сына за руку. — Выздоравливайте, Афель-лиф, очень приятно было с вами познакомиться.  
  
       — Мне тоже, — с облегчением ответил Афель, коротко махнув рукой уходящей гостье, и после короткого щелчка двери откинулся назад, разваливаясь на кровати. Больше всего сейчас хотелось поговорить с Раандом.


	19. Chapter 19

       Неловко откинув одеяло, он ступил босыми ногами на мягкий ковёр и медленно, чуть пошатываясь от неотпустившего сна, прошёл к окнам. Афель взглянул куда-то сквозь забрызганное стекло, коснулся маленькой защёлки, и в комнату ворвался влажный ветер, бросив в лицо капли дождя. Промочив ноги в собирающейся на полу луже, юноша развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты.  
  
       В коридорах царил мрак. Кое-где горели свечи, от которых тьма бежала в дальние углы и липла к стенам, но Афель шёл понуро, будто на ощупь, совершенно безразличный ко всему происходящему вокруг. В подобном состоянии он едва ли мог заметить слежку, даже если её вёл крупных размеров кентавр.  
  
       Хенбёрн обходил дворец, когда заметил человека. Сначала ему привиделось, будто это призрак неупокоенной души Афель-Эйра, но сознание быстро отвергло догадку, бросив воспоминание о приезде гостя. Хенбёрн не слыл параноиком, но очень настороженно относился ко всякого рода странностям, в том числе к полуночному хождению по коридорам. Босиком. В одной сорочке. Глава стражи ни секунды не сомневался в своём решении проследить за странным гостем, к которому до сих пор не питал доверия.  
  
       Сначала он держался далеко, боясь быть замеченным, затем подбирался всё ближе и ближе, слушая эхо от собственных шагов и тихий скрип босых ног о натертый паркет, пока не осознал положение вещей: человеческий юноша абсолютно не реагировал на шум позади и, похоже, находился в трансе. Хенбёрн не раз слышал про хождение во сне, но никогда не думал, что это выглядит настолько жутко.  
  
       Тем временем гость шёл достаточно целенаправленно и вскоре забрёл в часть дворца, где располагалось место, куда даже страже запрещалось входить без разрешения. Хенбёрн понимал, что ещё несколько шагов, и юноша наткнётся на непреодолимую стену, но тот вдруг остановился.  
  
       Медленно повернувшись, он встал напротив двери, что находилась за пределами гарема, но была к нему близка. После продолжительного стука копыт о паркет тишина казалась оглушительной и пугающей, как оказалось, не зря. Хенбёрн напряжённо огляделся и оторопел. Когда-то давно здесь жил покойный Афель-Эйра, однако с тех пор комната была заперта и открывалась только изредка, когда в ней наводили порядок слуги.  
  
       В этом убедился и гость, попробовав потянуть на себя ручку. Двери пошевелились, но остались запертыми. Он невидящим взглядом упёрся в них, провёл пальцами по вырезанным в дереве цветам и неожиданно опустился на колени, прислонившись головой к узорам.  
  
       Пока Хенбёрн ждал, что произойдёт дальше, в его памяти всплывали моменты, когда несколько стражей не могли открыть одну единственную дверь, разделяющую их и ещё живого Афель-Эйра. Вокруг было темно и тихо, время замедлилось, и только через несколько долгих минут Хенбёрн решился подойти к сидящему на полу юноше. Он аккуратно убрал волосы с чужого лица и, непременно ужаснувшись сходству с покойным человеком, понял, что гость спит.  
  


***

  
  
       Раанд опустил голову на подставленный кулак, уперевшись рукой в подлокотник, и неверяще посмотрел на главу стражи, что доложил ему о ночном происшествии. Свет проникал через небольшие окна, находящиеся за спиной короля, и Хенбёрн едва ли мог видеть выражение лица Раанда, пусть и догадывался, что тот как обычно хмур: годы превратили его из обиженного на всех принца в рассудительного короля, который точно должен предпринять какие-то меры. Промолчать о происшествии казалось легкомысленным и глупым, к тому же гость мог оказаться отличным актёром, ведь ходить ночью по дворцу — подозрительно, но все обвинения ничтожны, если во время процесса крепко спать. Глава стражи не доверял юноше, который появился слишком неожиданно и вообще не мог существовать. Можно было допустить, что это всего лишь потомок Эйра, и что имя Афель — достаточно распространённое, но таким образом оправдывалось любое преступление.  
  
       — И всё это время он спал? — переспросил Раанд, дослушав рассказ, и уловил чёткое «так точно». — Ты говорил об этом с ним?  
  
       — Я посчитал правильным сначала рассказать об этом вам.  
  
       Король нахмурился сильнее. Он был рад, что глава стражи докладывает ему обо всём, но совершенно не знал, как поступить. С одной стороны, случившееся действительно казалось ненормальным, с другой, ему удалось погостить в доме Афеля не так уж и долго, возможно, такое с ним случается? Но в то же время по рассказу тот шёл, будто бы зная направление. Это безусловно беспокоило Раанда: сколько будет продолжаться это поведение, которое, вероятно, распугает всех придворных? Афель и Афель-Эйра — один человек, и, похоже, его душа стремится туда, где привыкла быть. Король жалел, что не знает, как связаться с сестрой Афеля… Или бывшей сестрой? Возможно, у неё уже есть своя семья (девушки её возраста уже выходят замуж и рожают первенцев) и она боится показываться человеку, которому стала неродной, однако без её помощи Раанд ни за что не разберётся во всём этом. Только вот где искать ту, что скрыта от чужих глаз?  
  
       — Не говори ему об этом. Не думаю, что это опасно. Если тебя это волнует, поговори с Аклиндой или Вандой, они наверняка слышали что-нибудь о хождении во сне, — будто бы перекладывая свою боль на чужую голову, посоветовал король и взял в руки свиток, который до прихода Хенбёрна увлечённо изучал.  
  
       — Он больше чем похож на Афель-Эйра. Ваше величество, при всём уважении, вы слишком спокойны, — осторожно начал глава стражи и поймал на себе раздражённый взгляд голубых глаз, словно сверкнувших в темноте. — Вы вините себя в его смерти, и об этом мог узнать кто-то вне стен дворца. Разве не может случиться так, что внешность этого человека — иллюзия, созданная, чтобы помочь проникнуть во дворец, и названный Афелем — шпион Браймура?  
  
       Подскочив, Раанд ударил обеими руками по столу, отчего стекло масляных ламп на полках задребезжало. Хенбёрн чуть отклонился назад, но не отошёл, осознавая, что отступать уже поздно.  
  
       — Уходи, — процедил король сквозь зубы и с ещё большей злобой посмотрел на неподвижного кентавра.  
  
       Глава стражи покорно опустил взгляд, встав смирно, и молча удалился, всем своим видом обещая, что он ещё вернётся к этому разговору. Подобная наглость могла бы возмутить Раанда несколько лет назад, когда он только сел на трон, но проверенного временем кентавра нельзя было сажать в темницу, казнить или ссылать на Северный континент. Больше всего король злился не на Хенбёрна, а на себя: в его сердце на мгновение закралась чёрная мысль, будто его Афель действительно может оказаться шпионом, будто всё вокруг него — ложь и иллюзия.  
  
       Дождавшись, пока Хенбёрн уйдёт достаточно далеко, Раанд выпрямился, чтобы выйти из кабинета и проверить своего гостя, однако в дверях тут же показалась личная служанка и низко поклонилась.  
  
       — Его высочество выразил желание вас видеть, — произнесла она ровно, и король устало выдохнул.  
  
       — У меня сейчас нет времени, — ответил Раанд решительно, действительно сильно загруженный работой, а теперь ещё и мыслями о возможном предательстве Афеля. От последних становилось больно и появлялось острое желание заглянуть в добрые медовые глаза, не способные на обман. На детей в таком настроении времени не было.  
  
       — Принц очень настаивает.  
  
       — У моих жён, похоже, появились дела поважнее, чем следить за детьми? — в нарастающем раздражении спросил Раанд и, помолчав с минуту, кивнул. — У него есть десять минут.  
  
       Служанка поклонилась ещё раз и вышла за дверь. Вскоре оттуда же появился мальчик, сначала резво забежавший в кабинет, а потом вдруг остановившийся, будто в желании показать свои манеры. Ему было двенадцать лет, но мнил он себя уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы беспокоить короля в разгар работы, и Раанд очень скептически относился к этому ребёнку. Он не испытывал сильной привязанности к детям и не мог делать громких заявлений, как другие родители: «Я люблю всех своих детей одинаково». Гелин — мать этого мальчика — казалась Раанду заносчивой и иногда от этого грубой, хотя ему не было дела до отношений внутри гарема: там работали те, кто следил за порядком. В отношении общения королю больше приходилась по душе Ора, немного глуповатая, но добрая и нежная, таким же был и её единственный сын — второй ребёнок короля. Старший принц тоже рос с характером матери и, скорее всего, с качествами своего отца: уже в юном возрасте он казался решительным, самовлюблённым эльфом с задатками лидера. Раанд не поощрял некоторые связанные с этими чертами качества, в то время как Гелин только и знала, что хвалить первенца. Возможно, он проявлял такую строгость к этому ребёнку по большому счёту из-за того, что старший сын метил на место следующего короля, и позволить взойти на трон недостойному наследнику — верх легкомыслия. Новому королю пришлось много лет работать, чтобы привести страну в подобие порядка, хотя с Афель-Эйра это было бы наверняка проще. Раанд потёр переносицу, пытаясь вырваться из воспоминаний и настоящих желаний.  
  
       — Доброе утро, — нарушив тишину, произнёс он и сделал шаг назад, оперевшись на стол. По этикету юный принц должен был подать голос первым, однако тот вдруг растерял всю свою решительность, встретившись со взглядом недовольного отца.  
  
       — Доброе, — ответил он, коротко кивнув, и замялся.  
  
       — Ты хочешь о чём-то рассказать?  
  
       — Н-нет.  
  
       Раанд тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что напрасно тратит время. Он подошёл к ребёнку ближе и положил ладонь на его голову.  
  
       — Если у тебя нет ничего важного для меня, если ты и твоя мать здоровы — остальное не стоит моего внимания во время рабочего дня и может подождать до вечера, разве не так? — спросил он строго и неожиданно встретился с серьёзным взглядом.  
  
       — Я нашёл это! — объявил юный принц и вытащил из кармана что-то блестящее. Раанд с интересом принял вещь и узнал в ней медальон.  
  
       Он молча открыл золотую створку, и та поддалась легко: замок был сломан. Украшение в последний раз он видел на шее Афеля, ещё в Браймуре, и представить не мог, что юноша возьмёт его с собой в путешествие. Внутри оказалось пусто, но не в сердце Раанда.  
  
       — Где ты это нашёл?  
  
       — На полу! — уверенно ответил мальчик, отчего Раанд прищурился.  
  
       — Иди к себе, — быстро скомандовал он, отворачиваясь, и сел за стол, рассматривая украшение. Ему не верилось, будто выросший в бедности Афель может так разбрасываться дорогими вещами, что их потом легко найти на полу. Полной истории он не знал, отчего решил повременить с выводами.  
  
       В комнате вновь стало тихо: дверь скрипнула, выпустив незваного посетителя, и Раанд погладил золотую цепочку пальцами. Украшение, не так давно служившее ему напоминанием об ошибках и сожалениях, вновь попало в его руки, но уже выполняло совсем другую функцию. Он сжал медальон в кулаке и позвал служанку.  
  


***

  
  
       За ужином Афель был тихим и задумчивым, медленно подводил уже не вызывавшую восторга еду ко рту и бросал взгляды в сторону закрытых окон. Он не чувствовал себя комфортно, предполагая, что Раанду доложили о произошедшем в мельчайших подробностях, потому как во взгляде пришедшего к гостю короля мелькнуло раздражение и недовольство, и Афель нашёл причину этих эмоций именно в себе: кому понравится подобное поведение. Юноша вдруг вспомнил фразу, которую расслышал в первый день, уже выйдя за пределы королевских покоев — о своём воспитании. Ему действительно не прививали с детства правила поведения во дворце: он не знал как и что правильно говорить, как ходить, куда ходить и зачем, чего делать категорически нельзя, и что нельзя не делать. Все эти знания оказывались бесполезными в рамках жизни на отшибе, однако здесь образование играло огромную роль.  
  
       — Благодарю, — тихо произнёс Афель и положил приборы на стол под внимательный взгляд Раанда.  
  
       — Ты мало поел.  
  
       — Я хорошо пообедал, — ответил Афель, ощутив заботу. Хоть он и подозревал, что король сердится из-за утренней выходки, юноша отчего-то свято верил в неподдельную симпатию с его стороны. Сейчас Афель не углублялся в психологию Раанда и в попытке отвлечься скользнул рукой под одежду, нащупывая крупный синяк на плече.  
  
       Король тщательно прожёвывал пищу, когда вдруг заметил этот жест со стороны сидящего напротив. Ладонь сначала коснулась груди и затем мягко приподняла ворот красного домашнего халата, забираясь под него. Раанд неожиданно для себя отметил, что красный — это цвет Афеля, что бы кто ни говорил. Такой же яркий и вызывающий, контрастирующий с цветом кожи и волос. Он чуть не подавился, когда длинные пальцы вновь показались из-под одежды и так призывно погладили белую шею, пусть гость сохранял на лице выражение задумчивости и не подозревал о пристальном взгляде со стороны. Король на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
       — Вы говорили, что найдёте мне учителя, — вдруг начал Афель с неловкостью в голосе и вновь привлёк внимание Раанда. — Я подумал, что, раз у меня нет пока возможности ходить, я мог бы провести это время за учёбой…  
  
       — Я не отказываюсь от своих слов — завтра же к тебе придёт преподаватель. Думаю, ты быстро освоишь альфиорскую грамоту. Может, ты хотел бы изучить что-то ещё?  
  
       — Ещё? — переспросил Афель. Он понятия не имел, что именно подразумевал король. С небольшой вероятностью, что-нибудь вроде «Например, правила поведения гостей в королевском дворце», хотя предложение скорее было намёком именно на науки, названия которых юноша знал мало и всё равно терялся. Мог ли он попросить обо всём сразу? Возможно, это было бы затруднительно. Тогда же его вдруг осенило. — Мне бы очень хотелось узнать об Альфиоре больше. Я имею в виду, что было раньше и что происходит сейчас… История, правильно? Вы упомянули это в Браймуре, когда рассказывали нам об Эйра.  
  
       — История Альфиоры не самый интересный и захватывающий предмет: таких легенд, как об Эйра, много, но это лишь легенды. Настоящая история содержит в основном факты и даты — годы правления предыдущих королей, их имена, прозвища, достижения, войны, конфликты. Ты уверен, что тебя интересует именно это?  
  
       Раанд не собирался отговаривать Афеля от изучения истории, лишь хотел предупредить, но с каждым произнесённым словом глаза сидящего напротив юноши горели ярче и под конец искрились тёплым светом. Король отвёл взгляд, будто бы испугавшись этой увлечённости.  
  
       — Да, я уверен, — кивнул Афель и заметил, что Раанд смягчился. Наступила тишина, позволяющая обдумать сказанные ранее слова и начать другой разговор. Юноша вдруг посчитал момент удачным, чтобы поднять тему своего поведения: ему казалось, будет намного легче попросить прощения, чем додумывать мысли короля на этот счёт; терзания угнетали и так взволнованного резкой сменой обстановки гостя. — Вы… сердитесь на меня? — спросил он издалека, сжимая рукав халата, длинного и не совсем удобного.  
  
       — Почему же? — удивился Раанд, восстановив зрительный контакт с Афелем. На мгновение ему показалось, что гость помнит о своих ночных похождениях.  
  
       — Ну… Я не слишком красиво повёл себя этим утром, — тут же развеял догадку юноша, виновато повесив голову и тут же подняв её. — Доставил проблемы, да и в целом… Мне очень неудобно, простите, — краснея, говорил Афель и смущённо перебирал пальцами волосы.  
  
       — Это мне стоит извиняться. Говорят, мои сыновья что-то взяли у тебя, — едва не произнеся слово «медальон», запнулся Раанд и медленно пересел ближе к Афелю. Он не хотел пока говорить об украшении и ждал, что гость расскажет сам. — Из-за этого ты упал с лестницы. Я совсем не виню тебя, просто в другой раз сразу сообщи мне… Впрочем, я надеюсь, такого больше не повторится.  
  
       Король мягко задел плечо Афеля, застывшего от горячо ожидаемого прикосновения, и провёл ладонью по спине до скрытого одеждой ушиба. Ему хотелось взглянуть на потемневшую белую кожу, но гость вдруг вернул халат на место и запахнулся сильнее, не позволяя видеть свои раны.  
  
       — Дай мне посмотреть, — шепнул Раанд, коснувшись губами скулы Афеля, и тот сжал губы и поражённо выпустил полы халата из пальцев. Тёплая рука легла на шею, и красная ткань собралась в складки у плеча. — О, Афель… — с сожалением произнёс Раанд, взглянув на безобразный синяк, и уткнулся лбом в висок юноши, который, казалось, забыл, как дышать.  
  
       — Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы вы смотрели, — собрался он и в очередной раз закрыл ушиб, не собираясь больше снимать одежду, но это больше не требовалось: Раанд сомкнул свои руки на талии юноши и прижался щекой к острому плечу.  
  
       — Мне больно от всех твоих недугов, будь то царапина на руке или лихорадка. Рассказывай мне обо всём, Афель, дай мне знать, что…  
  
       — Вам не стоит так переживать из-за каких-то ушибов. Я и дома часто спотыкался, — смущённо хохотнул Афель, не выдержав эмоциональной лавины, обрушившейся со стороны Раанда. Ему было приятно осознавать, что король настолько заботится о своём госте, но в то же время он переживал, чтобы никто из придворных ничего не заподозрил из-за подобного стремления угодить человеческому юноше.  
  
       — Это не только из-за ушибов, Афель, — поспешил оправдаться Раанд, вдруг ощутив себя слабее и уязвимее. Обоим становилось не по себе при осознании, что именно этот эльф в обыденной жизни был всегда строг, но теперь тесно прижимался к юношескому телу, ощущая своё поражение перед простым человеком с окраин Браймурских островов. Афель не сопротивлялся, но ощущал неловкость. — Ты мне дорог. Этот месяц, что я провёл без тебя, был абсолютно безрадостным. Я видел во сне твои глаза и слышал твой голос. Возможно, мои чувства не взаимны, ты не обязан терпеть их лишь из-за того, что я король. Одно твоё слово, и я перестану даже смотреть в твою сторону.  
  
       Раанд понимал, что испытывает не только чувство вины, как говорил Хенбёрн. Он был уверен в своих эмоциях, в своей симпатии, любви и привязанности к Афелю, он хотел говорить об этом, но боялся быть непонятым подданными. Впрочем, им было необязательно знать о личной жизни короля в таких подробностях. Сам Раанд уже не думал так часто о морали и нравственности, ему хотелось выкинуть из головы годы воспитания, навязывающего определённую модель жизни. Он уже не видел в людях и эльфах столько различий, сколько замечал в молодости, ведь именно эта внимательность погубила Афель-Эйра, и Раанд больше не собирался повторять ошибки юности.  
  
       — После вашего отъезда я не мог говорить около недели, — признался Афель, не понимая, как реагировать на признание. Раньше он мог ответить: «Прости, я не готов», — но теперь видел в короле того, с кем можно было бы построить тесные продолжительные отношения. — Не мог поприветствовать отчима должным образом. Из-за вас я встретил родного для меня человека слезами… И хотя мне стоило больших сил отпустить, забыть я не решился. Пусть и хотел, и, наверное, даже смог бы.  
  
       — Можно ли расценивать это как «да»? — спросил Раанд, подняв голову, и встретился с недоумённым взглядом Афеля. Тут же к нему пришло осознание, что он ни о чём ещё не просил. — Могу я рассчитывать хотя бы на поцелуй?  
  
       Юноша смущённо улыбнулся, его чёрные ресницы дрогнули и опустились. Он неловко подался навстречу, но продолжать не стоило: король сам настойчиво коснулся так притягательно и вызывающе подставленных губ. Наконец он смог ощутить лёгкость на душе после так долго тянущейся неуверенности и страхов перед отказом.  
  
       — Могу я теперь целовать тебя без спросу? — произнёс Раанд, и Афель хохотнул.  
  
       — Я не знал, что вы умеете шутить, — удивился он и встретился с чуть растерянным взглядом короля.  
  
       — Это моя не самая сильная сторона…  
  
       — Тогда, я думаю, вам не стоит спрашивать.  
  
       Раанд прижался к нему сильнее, уткнувшись носом в тёплую шею, и Афель едва не вздрогнул от щекочущего дыхания. Он несмело коснулся пальцами обнимающих его рук и тут же вспомнил, что у него ещё остались вопросы к королю, но нарушать атмосферу не позволяла совесть и всё те же попытки показать своё несуществующее дворянское воспитание. Ему было одновременно и стыдно, и радостно за себя.  
  
       — Знаешь, ты можешь отказаться, но я все равно хотел бы тебе кое-что предложить, — Раанд позволил Афелю отстраниться и посмотрел в его глаза. Тот заинтересованно склонил голову.  
  
       — Что же?


	20. Chapter 20

       Афель лежал на боку и смотрел в стену, будто бы видел там нечто поражающее, хотя «нечто» находилось прямо позади и больше подходило для описания ситуации в целом. Он боялся перевернуться на другую сторону и встретиться с ним взглядом, отчего испытывал дискомфорт: лежать в одном положении на самом краю большой кровати казалось страшно неудобным, особенно на протяжении вот уже получаса.   
  
       Он никак не рассчитывал, что король попроситься переночевать в его покоях, да к тому же в одной кровати. Афель готов был уступить её и лечь где-нибудь на кушетке или на полу, но Раанд не одобрил затею. Уверив гостя, что будет вести себя скромно и не сделает ни одного намёка на непотребные действия, король попросил свою служанку принести ему одежду и воду для умывания. Тогда же юноша наконец понял, что на вопрос вдруг кивнул и отказывать было поздно.  
  
       С одной стороны, Афель понимал, что ничего страшного в совместном сне нет, с другой — не понимал, откуда такое желание разделить постель, к тому же без единого интимного намёка. Он приложил ладонь к горящей от постыдных мыслей щеке и вздохнул, ощутив боль в рёбрах. С большим трудом он нашёл в себе силы лечь на спину и тогда понял, что король уже крепко спит.   
  
       Его тело было скрыто той же сорочкой, которую Афель терпел едва-едва, а светлые волосы, по обыкновению зачёсанные назад и щекочущие шею, разметались по подушке в беспорядке, но большее внимание привлекали длинные острые уши, тянущиеся вверх — единственное на первый взгляд различие между людьми и эльфами. Желание прикоснуться к этим ушам заставляло кончики пальцев зудеть, и юноша по очереди размял их, отгоняя странные мысли. Ему хотелось побыстрее уснуть, чтобы не испытывать своё терпение и силу воли перед тёплой широкой спиной, в которую до боли хотелось уткнуться носом и пролежать так всю ночь.  
  
       Утром Афель нашёл себя посередине кровати и в ужасе подскочил. Он подполз сначала к одному краю, затем к другому, боясь найти вытолкнутого с постели на пол Раанда, но рядом всего лишь оказалась служанка, от прикосновения которой гость и проснулся. Та смотрела на него немного испуганно, не ожидая застать юношу в подобном возбуждении после сна, и вскоре помогла ему со всеми утренними сборами перед приходом учителя.  
  
       — Его величество встаёт рано, — пояснила она, подавая дневной халат и пояс, как всегда новые, красивые и наверняка безумно дорогие. Афель отлично помнил, как заглядывался на ботинки с рынка, но и подумать не мог, что через некоторое время в его шкафу не будет места для обуви. Приходившая с нарядами портниха не уставала повторять: «Во дворце нет места двум одинаковым дням подряд», имея в виду не только ежедневную смену одежды, но и смену причёсок, меню, посуды, а порой даже обстановки. Хотя Афель не мог теперь много передвигаться по дворцу, он с удивлением наблюдал, как прислуга переставляет вазы с одного места на другое, перевешивает шторы и обновляет цветы.   
  
       Когда пришёл преподаватель, юноша растеряно поздоровался и до конца занятия краснел и бледнел, выполняя задания. Его почерк был настолько же ужасным, насколько знание грамматики. Он делал ошибки в простейших словах и с нарастающим стыдом видел, как спокойно относится к этому учитель — седой, чуть сгорбленный эльф с только-только западающими у глаз и рта морщинами, густыми седыми бровями, но ещё не старый, похожий на человеческих мужчин в возрасте пятидесяти лет. Впервые увидев его, Афель вспомнил о родителях и стал корить себя не только за безграмотность, но и за до сих пор ненаписанное письмо.   
  
       — Могу я вас попросить? — спросил он неловко, когда занятие закончилось, и учитель кивнул. — Если я напишу письмо… Вы можете проверить его?   
  
       Афель научился браймурским буквам, но отчим никогда не учил его словам, и почему-то казалось, будто Лин знает грамоту хотя бы на уровень выше правила «как слышится, так и пишется». К тому же покинуть дом и провести столько времени в праздности, пока родители работают в поте лица, казалось Афелю ненормальным, его грызла совесть, и единственным выходом было показать, что он уехал не просто так. Пусть сейчас прогресс казался мизерным, он очень хотел отправить родителям красивое правильное письмо.  
  
       — Если у вас нет тайн, о которых бы вам хотелось молчать перед всеми, кроме родителей.   
  
       Юноша смущённо ухмыльнулся, не понимая, откуда учителю может быть известен адресат, но заранее поблагодарил, не испытывая никакого дискомфорта от осознания, будто его письмо прочтёт кто-то кроме Амалии и Лина.  
  
       После договора, что Афель напишет черновой текст к завтрашнему занятию, преподаватель ушёл.   
  


***

  
  
       Раанд ощущал себя совершенно усталым, вялым и неспособным на решение каких-то королевских проблем. Всю ночь он старался не спать, лишь дремал, тут же просыпаясь от каждого шороха и движения на кровати. Король со страхом ждал, когда Афель наконец уснёт, но тот, по всей видимости, был слишком встревожен резким предложением переночевать вместе, пусть и согласился. В конце концов, Раанду пришлось уйти ни с чем, отчего он начал сильно сомневаться, что предыдущая ночь обязательно должна повториться.  
  
       Дежуривший у дверей гостевых покоев Хенбёрн не соврал бы, случись так, что Афель вышел бы без ведома короля. Он молчал, но Раанд сердцем чуял, что недоверие главы стражи к человеческому юноше лишь растёт и укрепляется, хотя догадки о шпионаже никак не подтверждались. Король порой очень хотел иметь безграничную власть, чтобы добираться до чужих душ и заставлять их верить или разуверяться в своих убеждениях. Будь у правителя такая способность, наверняка удалось бы избежать не только крупных войн, но и конфликтов, и мелких стычек.   
  
       — Вам не спалось? — спросила Ора, сидящая рядом и любезно предложившая разделить трапезу с ней и сыном. Раанд понял, что дремлет с открытыми глазами, и лишь медленно моргнул, продолжая есть. Жену не устроило отсутствие ответа. Она прекрасно знала, где король провёл эту ночь, и догадки о том, что могло происходить за дверьми закрытой гостевой комнаты, снедали, пусть и не так сильно, как Гелин. Та, случайно узнав о намерении короля разделить постель с грязным простолюдином из варварской страны, схватилась за сердце и весь вечер страдала от боли в груди. Работницы гарема носились с первой женой всё то время, сколько она приходила в себя, и Ора больше была раздражена этой реакцией, нежели новостью. Ей казалось, король не принадлежит никому и обладает всеми, хотя она не понимала, как может такой всегда строгий, уверенный в себе и мудрый эльф вдруг полностью потерять голову от человеческого мальчика. По-другому его назвать язык не поворачивался — возраст Раанда, ещё юный для эльфов, но уже средний для людей, к тому принуждал. Ора страдала от неведения, но не хваталась за сердце и тем более не поощряла слухов. Наверняка всему есть объяснение.  
  
       — Афель очень милый молодой человек, — решила подобраться ближе к теме Ора, вспомнив, как зол был король на неё и Гелин, когда с гостем произошёл несчастный случай из-за их невнимательности. Ей не помешало бы реабилитироваться в глазах правителя, пусть она была не самой значимой фигурой в его руках — вечно томящаяся в стенах гарема, изредка покидающая его по особому разрешению и в сопровождении нескольких слуг. Гелин в этом плане была свободнее: первой жене разрешалось даже выходить в город, пусть и не без того же количества сопровождающих. Личная служанка, две-три тени-помощницы, стража… Гелин видела в этом нечто почётное, когда как Ора задыхалась, пусть на другое жаловаться не могла.   
  
       Раанд не ответил, хотя Ора заметила, как он на мгновение поднял взгляд.   
  
       — Побывав в его покоях после того несчастия, я имела удовольствие с ним побеседовать и пригласила на воскресную службу в храм, но он не исповедует нашу религию… Я думаю, ему было бы приятно, если бы нашёлся хотя бы один храм Духа Озёр и Морей недалеко от столицы. Мне кажется, ему тяжело находиться вдалеке от дома без поддержки…  
  
       — Я его поддержу, можешь не беспокоиться, — наконец подал голос Раанд, чем заставил жену замолчать. Она любила поговорить, но плохое настроение короля портило всё удовольствие: во времена особой задумчивости он предпочитал отвечать коротко и ёмко, так, что не находилось никаких дополнительных вопросов. Ора тяжело вздохнула и вытерла салфеткой щёку сына. Завтрак получился не таким хорошим, как она себе представляла.  
  


***

  
  
       Хенбёрн прогуливался вдоль опустевшей стены в коридоре королевского дворца, не способный справиться с острым чувством ностальгии по множеству картин. Сколько бы лет он ни посвятил военному делу, чувство прекрасного ни за что не хотело покидать его, и тоска от воспоминаний о портретах королей, сейчас пылящихся в одном из полуподвалов, захватывала полностью. Пасмурная погода тому способствовала, но надежда на скорое окончание сезона дождей не давала расклеиваться до конца, как и обострившаяся бдительность.   
  
       Он остановился, с болью в сердце взглянув на пустой промежуток между светильниками. Ещё при жизни предыдущий король приказал вывесить портреты всех правителей рода и наиболее важных политических фигур, в число которых затесался единственный человек. Многие были поражены этому факту, шептались о разврате, похоти и чёрной магии, которым поддался король, и совсем не понимали, насколько Афель-Эйра был достоен висящего в коридоре портрета. Хенбёрн представить не мог, что после смерти этого человека и предательства Ирриха король прикажет снять все портреты до единого. Тогда многие решили, будто правитель, юный и неопытный, потерял рассудок от осознания, что не всё подвластно ему: ни жизни, ни умы подданных; что кто-то может умереть без его ведома, а кто-то — предать, и Хенбёрн сам в какой-то момент подпустил к себе эти мысли. К счастью, вскоре Раанд отошёл от скорби и вновь обернулся королём, ещё более строгим, рассудительным и справедливым, и возвышался в глазах подданных с каждым годом правления всё сильнее и сильнее.   
  
       Теперь же Хенбёрн не мог отделаться от ощущения, что события двадцатилетней давности повторяются. Король вновь был сам не свой, будто бы одержимый, зависимый, околдованный… Глава стражи не мог поверить, что осторожный, недоверчивый Раанд способен так легко попасться в сети человеческого мальчишки с внешностью и именем покойного Афель-Эйра. Хенбёрн упрямо пытался вывести его на мысль, что гость не такой простой, каким кажется, но король только злился. И пусть прошедшая ночь не дала никаких результатов — а Хенбёрн был теперь по-настоящему уверен, что называющий себя Афелем лишь оценил ситуацию и не стал выходить из покоев — он твёрдо решил стоять на своём. Будь у него чуть больше свободы, подозрительный человек давно бы уже кричал от пыток и томился в самой сырой темнице дворца!.. Последние мысли были лишними. Хенбёрн слишком уважал и ценил покойного друга, чтобы смириться с существованием такой точной его подделки. Мёртвые не возвращаются.  
  


***

  
  
       — Вы снова занимаетесь здесь? Нога не беспокоит? — спросил Раанд заботливо, вдруг встретив своего гостя в коридоре недалеко от библиотеки, и тот засиял как солнце на фоне сгущающихся за окном туч.   
  
       — Я в порядке. Ходить уже не больно.  
  
       Король был рад слышать о здравии гостя, что так расцвел от обычного вопроса. Улыбка Афеля, его умные глаза, ещё не ушедшая до конца робость в движениях и лёгкая неуверенность украшали его, как не украшали дорогие одежды и хорошая стрижка. Навязчивое желание обнять этого человека и растворить в себе, стать единым целым, чтобы никогда не разлучаться, крепко врезалось в сознание Раанда, но было неосуществимо. Мечтая хотя бы на миг почувствовать малую долю удовлетворения, он чуть прищурился, глядя на стоящую позади юноши служанку, и сделал короткое движение головой в сторону дверей, отчего девушка вздрогнула, испуганно поклонилась и быстро пропала из поля зрения.  
  
       — В последнее время юные особы медленно соображают, — сетовал Раанд, подходя ближе.   
  
       — Она сказала, что пришла работать сюда совсем недавно, — ответил на сетования Афель и подал свою руку, положив её на протянутую ладонь короля, который тут же нежно провёл большим пальцем по мягкой коже. Раанд сомневался, что в Браймуре, да и в целом среди простого народа распространена культура ухода за собой. Вспоминая неровно подстриженного мальчишку в старой ветхой одежде, с шелушащейся от работы кожей, с трещинками на красных обветренных губах и грязным загаром, король с наслаждением прикасался к мягким ладоням, красивым длинным пальцам с аккуратными ногтями и прислонялся щекой к шелковистым волосам, пахнущим не то мятой, не то цитрусами. Едва получив ответный жест, он притянул Афеля к себе, убедившись, что вокруг никого не осталось, и прижал того к груди крепко, будто боялся упустить.   
  
       — Я опоздаю на урок, — неловко признался гость, впрочем, не желая отстраняться.   
  
       — Не страшно. Тебе стоит всего лишь сказать, что тебя задержал сам король.  
  
       — Хорошо, ваше величество, — хохотнул Афель, осознав, как непривычно звучит это обращение из его уст. Он сам не мог поверить в свои слова, но интонации, с которой они были произнесены сейчас и сказаны впервые, когда он узнал в правителе Раанда, разительно отличались.   
  
       — Можешь не называть меня так. Я чувствую, будто ты отдаляешься, когда слышу подобное, — Раанд закрыл глаза и провёл рукой по чёрным волосам. — Тебе нравятся уроки?   
  
       — Да, я думал, будет намного сложнее, но альфиорский и браймурский действительно не так отличаются, — подняв голову, признался Афель. — Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу прочитать все книги в королевской библиотеке, правда, даже не подозреваю, с чего начать.   
  
       — Думаю, когда ты закончишь с изучением грамоты, я устрою тебе встречу с профессором истории. Он не будет заниматься с тобой, но подскажет книги, за которые тебе следует приняться в первую очередь.   
  
       — Это было бы здорово, — обрадовался Афель и едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть от этой радости. — А вам что больше нравилось изучать?   
  
       Афель предполагал, что ответом будет всё та же история: слишком уж рассказы Раанда на это намекали, однако тот ухмыльнулся и приблизился, коснувшись губами скулы.   
  
       — Тебя, — шепнул он быстро и выпрямился, услышав лёгкий смех со стороны юноши. — Приходи поужинать со мной.   
  
       — С удовольствием, — кивнул Афель и наконец отступил, спеша на урок. Раанд нехотя отпустил его ладонь из своей руки и проследил за ним до самой двери. Он не мог поверить, что этот человек может оказаться лгуном и шпионом. Или не хотел.  
  
       Раанд чувствовал некоторую лёгкость, когда видел своего гостя оживлённым. Тот уже не сидел в комнате целыми днями, и помогли не столько уроки учителя, сколько его собственная инициатива проводить занятия в библиотеке, находившейся далеко от гостевых покоев. По дороге Афель встречался со слугами, стражей, иногда, в дни собраний, с членами совета, с которыми постепенно начинал знакомиться и разговаривать. Его речь стала более складной и похожей на дворцовую, пусть некоторые фразы всё ещё выдавали происхождение юноши. Раанд боялся грязных слухов, но обстановка оставалась спокойной. Возможно, неплохим решением было приставить к Афелю не опытную служанку, а новенькую, которая сама до конца не разобралась во дворце. Король подумал об этом случайно, решив, что юноша достаточно самовольный, чтобы слушать нотации с большой радостью, и слишком уважает старших, чтобы им перечить. В любом случае, его чрезмерная доброта сделала своё дело. Кто кроме него заведёт дружбу с прислугой, чтобы помогать ей и получать помощь взамен? К тому же новая служанка была примерно его возраста, пусть и являлась эльфийкой.  
  
       Бесспорно Афеля подбодрила и отправка письма в Браймур. Он плохо знал, как работает почта между странами, почему доверился Раанду. Король хотел бы узнать содержание письма, вдруг там есть что-то про него? Что-то про их отношения, жалобы или восхищение? Но он сдержался, приступив к поиску способа отправить письмо во всё ещё враждебно настроенный Браймур, на чьих почтовых судах наверняка проверяют все письма, тем более из Альфиоры. Любая информация о короле могла получить статус «особо важное», почему рисковать одним письмом не хотелось. К тому же в таком случае до адресата оно не дойдёт, и Раанд долго размышлял, кто бы мог доставить это письмо в целости и сохранности. Волей случая в тот момент на службе был Хенгест, и короля осенило.   
  
       Когда Раанд прибыл во дворец после месячной пропажи, Хенгест первым делом дал обещание познакомить его со спасителем, благодаря которому Альфиора не лишилась короля. Просьба не брать с собой другую стражу кроме Алессии и Нулуса удивила. Раанд мало знал о своих подданных, но подозревал, что эти трое были близки со времён службы в королевских учебных лагерях.   
  
       В итоге пришлось ехать в ближайшую к столице деревню у реки, где Раанд взял лошадь, чтобы быстро и без лишнего сопровождения добраться до нужного места. Он гадал, как может житель этой местности спасти короля, на тот момент находившегося у Браймурской границы, и по прибытии опешил. Хенгест вывел Раанда к крутому берегу реки, где не было ни дома, ни даже палатки. На мгновение королю показалось, что это попытка убийства неугодного представителя власти, но затем он проследил за жестом кентавра и понял, зачем нужна была такая скрытность. Сафаару, как звали спасителя, оказался знакомой русалкой Хенгеста, о которой кентавр почему-то говорил как о мужчине, хотя большие глаза и хрупкость тела заставляли Раанда сомневаться.   
  
       Он выразил свою благодарность, пообещал исполнить любое желание (в пределах разумного), но, как называл его Хенгест, Сафу отказался, выразив абсолютное непонимание, что могут дать русалке обитатели суши. С тех пор Раанд больше никогда не встречался с ним, однако теперь рассудил: если русалки могут преодолевать такие большие расстояния, почему бы не отправить конверт русалочьей почтой? Под водой Браймур искать не будет, а отчим Афеля — рыбак и часто выходит в море. Оставался нерешённым только вопрос о сохранении письма сухим.   
  
       — Если тебе нужно, чтобы какой-то предмет не промок, что бы ты сделал? — спросил Раанд после ужина, пока Афель с наслаждением пережёвывал кусочки нарезанных фруктов. Занятый рот и наполненные мыслями медовые глаза создавали очень комичный образ, но тема требовала дискуссии.   
  
       — Я мог бы предложить железный ящик, но только если воды будет немного, иначе она проникнет в щели. Это загадка? Я не очень умный в этом плане, — смутился Афель, пожав плечами, и Раанд посмотрел на него строго.  
  
       — Не говори так. Ты умный человек, Афель, к тому же, я считаю, простой народ достаточно опытный и смекалистый в этом плане, поэтому мне интересно твоё мнение.   
  
       — У нас не было в этом нужды... — признался юноша, растерянно посмотрел по сторонам и, боясь сказать глупость, всё же пододвинул вино к себе. — Могу предложить бутылку, но туда кроме небольшой записки вряд ли можно положить что-то ещё, если речь идёт о больших вещах. Что именно нужно сохранить от во?..  
  
       Раанд опешил до такой степени, что испугал своим видом гостя. Это оказалось до ужаса очевидно, но королю проще было объявить о награде для умельца, способного придумать непромокаемый футляр для письма, чем допустить мысль, будто этот «футляр» каждый день стоит на его столе.   
  
       — Вот об этом я и говорил, — удовлетворённо произнёс Раанд. — Я не подумал о бутылке, это хорошая идея.   
  
       — Рад, что могу пригодиться, — выдохнул Афель и съел очередной фруктовый кубик. — Сегодня учитель как раз рассказывал мне про случай, когда потонул корабль с вином из Урании, и часть марок с бутылок попала на острова. Неграмотные жители увидели в размытых чернилах не названия вин, а просьбу помощи, и проводили дни напролёт в море в поисках пострадавших, — хихикнул юноша, вызвав у Раанда улыбку. — Мне почему-то стало так стыдно, когда он рассказал это после того, как проверил мой рукописный текст... Мне ещё много времени придётся уделить почерку.  
  
       — Красивый почерк — это не самое важное. Мой отец аккуратно писал, но это никак не пригодилось ему в его короткой жизни...  
  
       Едва Раанд произнёс свою фразу, решив добавить что-то ещё, как двери королевских покоев отворились, и служанка объявила первую жену короля.  
  
       Настроение Афеля, поднятое похвалой и шансом узнать о собеседнике больше, вдруг резко провалилось куда-то за грань разумного. Он так и не смог хотя бы раз заговорить с Гелин, когда как Ора была всегда открыта к беседе. Первая жена короля очень редко попадалась гостю в коридорах, но смотрела так пронзительно и гневно, что становилось не по себе.   
  
       Юноша захотел раствориться, слиться с раскиданными у стола подушками или стать прозрачным. Гелин вошла в комнату короля без особой мягкости, будто провела здесь достаточно много времени, чтобы считать эти покои своими. Она сначала коротко поклонилась королю, что вдруг надел привычную маску монарха, будто мгновение назад не было никакой умилительной улыбки от рассказов и смеха гостя. Его жена принимала такое выражение лица как данность, ведь редко видела другое, но присутствие за столом человека заставило её незаметно содрогнуться.  
  
       — А, вы ужинаете с гостем? — будто бы проигнорировав человеческого юношу, спросила она, и Афель захотел потеряться ещё сильнее.   
  
       — Мы беседовали на одну важную тему. Я просил не беспокоить меня сегодня.   
  
       — Ювелир передал вам это, и я посчитала правильным отнести это лично, а не через слуг, — уверенно заявила Гелин, и Раанд наконец проявил к ней интерес.   
  
       Он протянул руку, позволяя жене подойти ближе, и та разжала пальцы, положив на ладонь золотую отполированную цепочку с овальным медальоном. Афель мгновенно узнал в украшении утерянное и схватился за грудь, где привык находить медальон, но ощутил лишь гулко стучащее сердце. Он боялся, что король будет зол, и поэтому не говорил о пропаже, тем более Ора обещала заставить сына рассказать, куда братья дели украденную вещь. Теперь украшение, которое должно было висеть на шее гостя или же храниться в потаённом месте, оказалось в руках короля.   
  
       Юноша в панике взглянул на Гелин, самодовольную и напыщенную, а затем на спокойного Раанда, поблагодарившего за переданную вещь.   
  
       — Это, впрочем, не моё, — признался король, заметив реакцию гостя на происходящее, и ощутил укол в сердце, когда человек напротив залился краской, а затем побледнел. — Иди сюда.  
  
       Афель переглянулся с первой женой, растерянной приказом. Сперва та подумала, что это адресовано ей, однако Раанд пристально смотрел на юношу, и тот подобрался ближе. Тогда же по его волосам скользнула золотая цепочка, и на грудь так привычно опустился медальон. Овальные створки теперь не выглядели помятыми — рисунок восстановился полностью и блестел сильнее прежнего. Исправный замок больше не давал раскрываться украшению от одного нечаянного движения и хранил свои секреты.   
  
       — Я не хотел вас расстраивать, — покаялся Афель, понимая, что это дело рук Раанда, нашедшего свой же медальон где-то во дворце. Гость же бессовестно долго молчал об утрате, будто бы подарок был настолько ничтожным, чтобы не думать о его пропаже.   
  
       — Не переживай, Афель, — мягко коснувшись его щеки, попытался утешить юношу король и бросил взгляд в сторону Гелин, потерявшей дар речи от происходящего. На её памяти правитель прикасался так только к своим детям и даже обходил стороной Ору, явно жаждущую подобных жестов. — Мои сыновья украли это у тебя, ты не хотел докладывать на детей, не так ли?   
  
       — Всё равно мне неловко…  
  
       — Я знаю, что Ора приходила к тебе извиняться с моим вторым сыном, Гелин же была слишком занята, но, я вижу, у неё появилось свободное время, не так ли? — спросил Раанд уже более командным тоном, показав различие между обращениями к гостю и к первой жене. Та потупила взгляд.  
  
       — Он лишь хотел вернуть вам вещь, которую часто видел на вас, — попыталась оправдать сына Гелин, злая на Ору до зубного скрежета. Кто просил эту девицу падать в ноги какому-то браймурскому простолюдину из-за такого пустяка? Она не имела никакого желания просить прощения у того, кто не ценит настолько дорогие подарки от самого правителя Альфиоры.   
  
       — Эту вещь я подарил Афелю и хочу, чтобы впредь ты и твой сын смирились с этим. Если Рамиль захочет вернуть мне ещё что-нибудь, будь добра объяснить ему, чтобы в первую очередь он посоветовался со мной и тем более не доставлял неудобств моим гостям.   
  
       — Да, ваше величество, — сдалась она, осознавая, что любое последующее слово сделает только хуже, и быстро поклонилась, собираясь покинуть комнату, однако Раанд её остановил.  
  
       — Ты забыла, — коротко произнёс он, и Афель положил руку на его плечо.  
  
       — Не стоит, правда, я совсем не злюсь. Это мне нужно просить прощения, это я вовремя не сказал…  
  
       — Дети глупы и порой не знают, что делают, Афель, но спускать им с рук абсолютно всё — чревато, тем более если речь идёт о наследнике королевского престола, — Раанд мягко коснулся чужих длинных пальцев на плече и требовательно взглянул на жену.  
  
       — Я и мой сын приносим искренние извинения, — произнесла она так, будто делала самое большое в мире одолжение. — Рамиль больше не будет доставлять вам неудобств.   
  
       С этими словами она удалилась как истинная королева, если порядки дворца и страны позволили бы её так назвать. Несмотря на извинения и вернувшийся в его руки медальон, Афель ощутил, как значительно возросло напряжение между ним и первой женой Раанда.


	21. Chapter 21

       Небо окрасилось в насыщенный синий цвет, затем — в тёплый оранжевый, и освещённый ярким утренним солнцем балдахин над кроватью был первым, что увидел Афель, проснувшись. Он подскочил незамедлительно, ступил на мягкий ковёр, босиком выбежал на балкон и положил ладони на холодные мраморные перила. Наконец он смог увидеть ясное небо и солнце, так надолго спрятанные Создателем за плотные серые тучи. Ноги покалывал ледяной после ночи камень, но оторвать взгляд от рассвета не находилось сил.   
  
       Афель уже давно мечтал сходить в город, посетить рынки и лавки, погулять по улицам столицы или хотя бы для начала взглянуть на королевский сад. Дождь заставлял прятаться во дворце, однако теперь никакие преграды не смогли бы остановить загоревшегося вдохновением юношу.  
  
       Его завтрак прошёл второпях, второпях пришлось одевать гостя и служанке, и когда та узнала причину такого рвения, то лишь покачала головой.  
  
       — Нужно предупредить короля, — настояла она, глядя на взбудораженного молодого человека через отражение в зеркале, и тот воодушевился ещё больше.  
  
       — Как думаешь, король может составить мне компанию? — спросил Афель, готовый сорваться прямо сейчас, оставив приведение волос в порядок на потом, но всё же старался быть посдержаннее. Пусть ему шёл девятнадцатый год, сейчас он чувствовал себя ребёнком перед своей первой поездкой в город. — Я ведь ничего не знаю. Было бы неплохо иметь проводника, тем более король должен знать столицу, правда ведь?   
  
       — Король чаще всего проводит время во дворце, — смущённо ответила девушка. — Путешествия правителя происходят в закрытых повозках. При всём уважении, его величество знает город не лучше вашего, к тому же дела страны не ждут, вам стоит подумать о другом проводнике.  
  
       — Но было бы здорово пройтись по улицам вместе с ним, — не останавливался Афель.  
  
       — Это опасно. Наш король мудр и справедлив, однако враги находятся даже у самых светлых и добрых существ, — философски заметила служанка и положила расчёску на стол. Юноша поднялся.  
  
       — Может, Алессия?   
  
       — Она дежурила сегодня ночью и, полагаю, уже крепко спит.  
  
       — А Ора?  
  
       — Госпожа Ора — младшая жена короля. Ей запрещается выходить в город вне религиозных праздничных дней.  
  
       — Тогда, может, ты пойдёшь со мной, Руди? — с отчаянием в голосе предложил он, не зная, кто ещё может составить ему компанию. Руди была не такой уж «личной» служанкой: на самом деле ей доверили убирать покои и накрывать на стол, а сверх этого — помогать Афелю освоиться. Пока тот был на занятиях или проводил время с королем, она занималась хозяйственными делами, из-за этого покинуть дворец, потому что уходит Афель, для неё было недоступной роскошью.  
  
       — Боюсь, старшая меня не отпустит, — неловко ответила девушка, под «старшей» подразумевая экономку, стоящую во главе всех слуг. Афель мог бы расстроиться, если бы не начинал злиться. Ему не хотелось идти в незнакомый город в одиночку, пусть проблем с ориентацией в пространстве он не испытывал и легко бы нашёл дорогу назад, только какой смысл идти одному, не имея возможности обсудить происходящее на прогулке, попросить совета или быть убережённым от мошеннических уловок торговцев? На родном острове он иногда попадался на красивые слова, но рядом всегда была мать, отчим или городские знакомые, отводящие беду. Провести день в одиночестве юноше не хотелось: он и так достаточно много времени провёл в четырёх стенах без возможности поговорить с кем-либо.  
  
       — Я бы очень хотел разделить прогулку с тем, кого хорошо знаю, но, видно, только у меня столько свободного времени… Значит, я сделаю так, чтобы хотя бы у тебя сегодня был выходной! — заявил он, поправив полы халата, и направился к выходу. Руди посеменила за ним.  
  
       — Что вы имеете в виду? Старшая ни за что меня не отпустит и вряд ли послушает вас.   
  
       — Я не буду с ней разговаривать, — заявил Афель решительно, выходя за пределы комнаты, и служанка вздохнула с облегчением. — Я сразу пойду к королю.  
  
       Руди, будучи в очень юном для эльфийки возрасте, схватилась за сердце, застывшее от испуга. Она рассказывала, что её прадедушка был осуждён одним из королей и выслан на Северный континент, отчего получить работу во дворце стоило ей огромных усилий. Если сейчас старшая служанка узнает, что за простую горничную просит почётный гость, то с этим прибыльным местом можно попрощаться. Наверняка прислуга дворца не станет обвинять Афеля, а сразу накинется на беззащитную девчонку, обвинив её в дерзости.   
  
       Доводы человеческого юношу не останавливали, и он шёл к королевским покоям целенаправленно, уверенно вздёрнув голову и расправив плечи. Иногда Руди казалось, что Афель уже жил во дворце довольно долго до её прихода.  
  
       Добравшись до покоев короля, юноша уже хотел войти, но стража не пустила его. Так уж повелось, что на посту разговоры были запрещены, и объяснить причину отказа никто не мог. Афель не пытался воззвать к ним: они лишь выполняли свою работу, и если бы не приказ короля, то наверняка не стали бы препятствовать. Тогда он обернулся к вздохнувшей с облегчением Руди и строго по-дружески посмотрел на неё.  
  
       — Где ещё может быть король?   
  
       — В своих покоях? — ответила она вопросом, не понимая, почему гость не может смириться с тем, что правитель не хочет никого видеть.  
  
       — Он встаёт рано, рано завтракает, и ты упомянула, что «дела страны не ждут», значит, он работает и в покоях его нет. Разве он не должен находиться в другом месте? — рассудил Афель, разведя руками, и его логику было несложно понять. Руди очень боялась обмолвиться лишним словом, но не подозревала, что у юноши такая хорошая память, ведь это она говорила, что король встаёт рано, что он рано завтракает и затем занимается королевскими делами. Единственным её врагом в этой ситуации оказался её же язык.  
  
       — Вероятно, в кабинете, — сдалась она и вызвалась проводить Афеля.   
  
       Здесь уже стража не была настроена так радикально: они открыли двери без колебаний, едва Афель встал на пороге, намереваясь для начала постучать. Он не привык, что кто-то так громко называет его имя, и содрогнулся от тяжёлого голоса кентавра. Насколько бы уверенной не была его походка по пути в кабинет, юноша ощутил себя насекомым посреди вымощенной мрамором дороги, когда перед ним открылось помещение крупных размеров, с длинными узкими окнами на противоположной стене, большим продолговатым столом и столом поменьше. Под ногами сиял натёртый паркет, отражающий лучи первого солнца после затянувшихся дождей. От стен отдавался малейший звук, усиливаясь и витая в воздухе ещё некоторое время. Напротив дверей, у окон, где стоял относительно небольшой рабочий стол, располагалось массивное кресло, поблёскивающее золотом и обитое бордовой тканью.   
  
       Афель растерялся, не ожидая от кабинета таких масштабов, и не сразу поверил, что в этом помещении вообще может кто-то находиться.   
  
       — Доброе утро, — опомнился он, и тогда же зашуршала бумага и послышался шорох одежд.   
  
       — Доброе, — ответил знакомый голос, и Афель не различил в нём раздражения. Ему показалось, король скорее был удивлён, нежели рассержен появлением гостя в рабочий час. — Выспался?   
  
       — Да, — кивнул юноша, чтобы быстрее перейти к делу, к тому же он вдруг приметил ещё одного эльфа, стоящего прямо у стола, но не мог понять, где видел этот силуэт. В любом случае, ему хотелось побыстрее получить разрешение для Руди выйти в город и больше не беспокоить Раанда в рабочий час. — Вы заняты? Это не займёт много времени. Я бы хотел попросить кое о чём…  
  
       — Оставь нас, — тут же приказал Раанд, не дослушав, и Афель со стыдом и обидой обернулся на побелевшую от страха служанку и уже собирался выйти, однако вдруг заметил прошедшего мимо посла, с которым довелось видеться в начале путешествия в Альфиору. Тот быстро вышел за дверь, успев всё же глянуть на гостя неодобрительно. Юноша осмотрелся, больше никого не заметив, и нервно сжал край пояса. По крайней мере, стало легче от осознания, что приказ был адресован не ему. — Ты тоже, — с зарождающимся раздражением добавил король, вставая, и бросил взгляд на Руди. Афелю стало казаться, будто вот-вот та упадёт в обморок.  
  
       — Постой за дверью, я сейчас, — шепнул он, ощущая эмоции девушки как свои, и она без лишних вопросов сбежала из кабинета.   
  
       К тому времени Раанд уже дошёл до середины длинного стола, предназначенного явно не для трапезы. Юноша подошёл к нему ещё более уверенно, но тут же уверенность эту потерял, когда король прижал его спиной к своей груди, потеревшись щекой о чёрные волосы и сомкнув пальцы на талии.  
  
       — Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я исполнил, любовь моя? — тихо проговорил Раанд, и по телу Афеля побежали мурашки. От его самодовольной решимости остались какие-то невразумительные крохи. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет таять от подобного обращения к себе, будто шестнадцатилетняя девица.   
  
       — Сегодня солнечно, — собрав волю в кулак, объяснил юноша. — Я бы хотел прогуляться по городу, и мне бы взять с собой Руди, но она боится, что ей нельзя покинуть дворец. Я подумал, вы можете помочь ей… нам.   
  
       — Какие глупости, Афель.   
  
       — Да, наверное, не стоило беспокоить вас по пустякам… Но я с первого дня мечтаю посмотреть на столицу, а идти в одиночку мне кажется совсем неинтересным.   
  
       — Если она нужна тебе во время прогулки, пусть идёт: никто не запретит ей покинуть дворец, чтобы сопроводить тебя. Может, ты хочешь ещё что-нибудь? — неудовлетворённо спросил Раанд, расстроенный, что просьба им никак не решалась: он мог лишь дать ответ, но не задействовал ни капли своей власти, чтобы помочь Афелю.   
  
       — Я бы с удовольствием разделил эту прогулку с вами, — сделав попытку вытянуть короля из дворца, осторожно проговорил юноша.  
  
       — Прости, я не могу составить тебе компанию, — с сожалением ответил Раанд и коснулся губами румяной щеки. — Но если тебе что-нибудь приглянется, не стесняйся, я всё оплачу.   
  
       — Не думаю, что есть потребность что-то покупать: вы и так меня полностью обеспечиваете, — неловко признался он и хотел отойти, однако объятия никак не пропадали. Юноша осмотрел кабинет ещё раз, позволяя королю вдоволь насладиться теплом его тела и запахом масел, и наконец обратил внимание на стол. Вблизи оказалось, что вся его поверхность выполнена в виде рисунка, выжженного на дереве. Линии на первый взгляд были неровными, одни замыкались, другие имели очертания деревьев и гор, а когда Афель увидел известные альфиорские буквы, он сложил все части и поражённо узнал в рисунке карту мира. Почти такая же хранилась в доме его родителей, но эта безусловно выглядела внушительнее.   
  
       Юноша неловко протянул руку и погладил приятную на ощупь поверхность стола, докуда смог дотянуться.  
  
       — Нравится? — спросил Раанд, проследив за жестом.   
  
       — Да, — восхищённо кивнул Афель. — Очень много деталей.  
  
       — Карта, которую ты показывал мне в Браймуре, отличается от этой, — пояснил король, чуть отстранившись, и подвинул гостя чуть левее. Он поставил указательный палец на одну из линий, и Афель машинально нагнулся, ощутив ладонь не своей спине. — Это твой остров. На той карте он выглядел как точка по сравнению с материками, здесь же есть название и острова, и порта, а примерно здесь жили вы.  
  
       — Наверное, сложно было сделать такой большой рисунок. У автора действительно золотые руки, — восторженно заметил юноша и, увидев один из маленьких островов с названием Руд, вспомнил о причине, по которой пришёл сюда. — Мне нужно идти, я и так сильно отвлёк вас.  
  
       — Если тебе что-то понадобится, не стесняйся просить меня, — напоследок настоял Раанд, и глаза его будто бы на мгновение засветились. — С сегодняшнего дня будет становиться всё жарче, завтра последний прохладный день этого лета. У нас принято отмечать его шумным праздником, поэтому оставь для него силы.   
  
       — Во мне столько сил, что хватит на всю неделю праздников, — хохотнул Афель, вызвав улыбку на лице короля, и, уже стоя у двери, обернулся. — Спасибо.   
  
       Дверь за ним закрылась, и заполнившая кабинет пустота расстроила Раанда.  
  


***

  
  
       Переполнившись впечатлениями от столицы, Афель вернулся во дворец совсем поздно вечером, опьянённый городом и его жителями. Он подолгу останавливался напротив масляных духов, блаженно закрывая глаза от сладких ароматов, ощупывал ткани, не идущие ни в какое сравнение с якобы качественными подделками на родном острове, его захватывали специи и глиняные горшки, ювелирные украшения из золота и серебра с разноцветными камнями, сладости разных вкусов. К большому удивлению, многие торговцы лишь зазывали по традициям рынка, но откровенного навязывания товара Афель не встретил. Он вспоминал, что между лавками в Браймуре невозможно было просто идти, даже если все вокруг тебя знали.   
  
       От запахов в какой-то момент закружилась голова, и Руди отвела Афеля подальше от парфюмерии, но в подобном месте такие методы не работали. И хотя ему было разрешено покупать всё, что только заблагорассудится, он смог устоять перед покупкой халвы с кокосом, которой продавец так щедро решил угостить юношу, и сладко пахнущего апельсинового масла. Дворец и так хорошо заботился о госте, и тратить деньги, заработанные не своим трудом, Афелю было стыдно.  
  
       Руди тоже казалась измученной после насыщенного дня, но помогла гостю дойти до кровати, умыться, переодеться и уложила того спать, сама едва не свалившись рядом. До конца работы перед её глазами так и стояли яркие разноцветные фонарики рынка, горящие свечи и блеск украшений, которые обычная служанка никогда не сможет себе позволить. Пока Афель спал, она доделывала всю ту работу, которая накопилась в её отсутствие, и широко зевала каждый раз, когда представляла расслабленное лицо юноши, когда тот наконец лёг в постель.   
  
       Утром следующего дня Афелю пришлось встать намного раньше, чем он вставал обычно. Мечты о прохладных простынях и подушке преследовали его даже после привычного утреннего обряда, глаза от недосыпа закрывались, и даже нежданные гости едва ли до конца прогнали сон. На пороге сразу после завтрака появилась Марико с охапкой цветных тканей, а за ней — ещё две служанки дворца с тем же набором вещей. Афель посильнее запахнул домашний халат, глядя, как заполняются его покои материалами для одежды, и внимательно пригляделся к перевозбуждённой паучихе.  
  
       — Поздравляю! — громко произнесла та, положив на обеденный стол деревянный планшет с закреплённым листом бумаги и угольный карандаш. В комнате сразу стало суетно, и мечты о лёгкой дремоте разбились в щепки. — Да одарит вас Создатель теплом своего солнца!  
  
       — Д-да, вас тоже, — неловко ответил Афель, осознавая, насколько не посвящён в традиции и обычаи Альфиоры. В Браймуре был праздник Последнего Дождя, отмечаемый перед зимой, и было совсем не важно, последний ли дождь шёл или дождя вообще не было: этот день отмечался скромно и больше напоминал обычный выходной. Зажиточные люди готовили роскошные обеды и приглашали гостей, семья же Афеля просто доставала нечастые на их столе продукты и жгла свечи, чтобы провести чуть больше времени вместе.   
  
       Здесь же праздник имел похожее название — праздник Первого Солнца, как успела рассказать Руди; но традиции празднования совершенно отличались. С утра начиналась генеральная уборка, стирка, усердная готовка — своеобразный обряд обновления. Встречать праздник в старой одежде было не принято, а стрижку волос часто откладывали именно на этот день.   
  
       Афель слушал рассказ о празднике с замиранием сердца, впитывая каждое слово, желая узнать больше о стране, где собирался остаться, но Руди не могла долго болтать, спеша выполнить все свои задания по уборке. Сейчас он жалел, что ещё вчера не заострил внимание на предупреждении Раанда: уже давно бы разобрался, что говорить и как отвечать на поздравления. От незнания становилось стыдно.  
  
       — Итак, — закончив с расположением тканей, произнесла Марико, сложив пальцы обеих рук у рта. — Что бы вы хотели надеть к сегодняшнему вечеру? Праздник Солнца призывает к яркости, поэтому я бы рекомендовала тёплые цвета и что-нибудь лёгкое из материала: атлас, шифон или сатин и…   
  
       — Можно на ваш вкус? — перебил её Афель, совершенно потерявшийся в незнакомых названиях и не имеющий ничего общего с модой. Вся его одежда создавалась умелыми руками Марико и никак не комментировалась, если не брать в расчёт исключительную похвалу.   
  
       — Да как же так? — заметно расстроилась она, не теряя боевого настроя. — Это ведь не повседневная одежда! Разве вам не хочется чего-то особенного?   
  
       — Сейчас я бы не отказался от предобеденного сна, — усмехнулся Афель и пожал плечами. — Признаться, я неравнодушен к красивой одежде, но мне нравится абсолютно всё, что делаете вы. Я готов полностью довериться вашему вкусу, к тому же пока не силён в правилах дворца… Мои предпочтения могут быть восприняты не очень положительно, а мне не хотелось бы опозорить короля на этом празднике.  
  
       Он посмотрел на реакцию портнихи, и та неожиданно не стала переубеждать гостя, как стали бы другие. На её лице отразилось столько эмоций, что стало не по себе: Марико сначала была удивлена, затем её ресницы чуть опустились и взгляд наполнился острым чувством ностальгии. Она будто бы на мгновение перенеслась куда-то далеко — куда-то в прошлое — и вынырнула оттуда слишком резко, чтобы не давать повода для беспокойства.  
  
       — Хорошо, но если вам не понравится, говорите сразу! — попросила Марико, и Афель дал ей нерушимое обещание, что так и будет.  
  
       Весь процесс длился до самого обеда, чего гость никак не ожидал. Портниха постоянно накидывала новые идеи, предлагала разные материалы, цвета, узоры, фасоны; к счастью, вовремя остановилась и дала возможность посетить мероприятие в одном комплекте одежды, а не сразу в нескольких. Она предложила менять наряды каждые десять минут, но Афель представил себе, как его вымотает дальнейшая подготовка к празднику, и тратить силы на постоянные переодевания не находил смысла.   
  
       Когда мерки были сняты, а набросок наряда одобрен, прибежала Руди и пригласила Афеля в столовую. Он ещё никогда не обедал вне покоев, пусть и слышал, что во дворце есть обеденные залы, почему с удовольствием последовал за служанкой. Как оказалось, его пригласили не просто на обед, а на дегустацию праздничных блюд, которые будут поданы к вечеру. Афель не знал, что на столе бывает столько еды, и уже не мог сидеть после проведённого в столовой часа.   
  
       — Одежда и еда, что ещё нужно для праздника? — спросил он иронично, в страхе, что сейчас придётся примерять или пробовать что-нибудь ещё. — Могу я посвятить пятнадцать минут моей постели?  
  
       — Но сейчас у вас занятие альфиорского, — напомнила Руди, и Афель закатил глаза.  
  
       — Мне не в тягость, но разве учителю не хочется отдохнуть? Праздник всё-таки.  
  
       — Его величество отменил вчерашнее занятие, потому что вы ушли из дворца, и преподавателю пришлось перенести занятие на сегодня.   
  
       Афель тяжело выдохнул, не настроенный учиться, пусть и мечтал уже бегло читать и взяться за книги. Если бы не яркое летнее солнце, он бы давно свалился где-нибудь в коридоре: пасмурная погода, как оказалось, действовала на него усыпляюще.   
  
       К счастью, ему удалось уговорить учителя позаниматься где-нибудь на свежем воздухе, и выбор пал именно на балкон гостевых покоев. Исписав пару листов бумаги не меняющимся кривоватым почерком, прочитав несколько страниц очередной детской книги и выслушав похвалу от преподавателя, Афель потянулся, разминая спину и руки. Раньше у него не было возможности столько сидеть — с непривычки мышцы затекали, а энергия не использовалась и превращалась в сгусток хронической усталости. Если он не расходовал силы, силы расходовали его.  
  
       Сидя у перил, он опустил голову на сложенные руки и пригляделся ко двору. Из его покоев был виден большой пруд, тянущийся едва не до высокой стены, ограждающей территорию дворца, и Афель вспомнил, как в покоях короля смотрел на залитые дождём сады. Возможно, в периоды цветения растений Раанд просыпался под запах цветов и свежескошенной травы. Юноша очень хотел в это верить, потому как его утро и в Браймуре, и в Альфиоре сопровождалось надоевшим плеском воды, пусть в пруду её было много меньше, чем в море.  
  
      В таком положении он проспал до вечера и проснулся только от смеха, не сдержанного Руди. Когда Афель поднялся, к нему пришло осознание, что в такой позе спать крайне неудобно и потом малоприятно. Схватившись за спину и едва разогнувшись, он ощутил ещё большую усталость, чем до сна.  
  
       — Гости уже прибывают, вам стоит переодеться, — произнесла Руди, и в руках её оказалась сшитая по эскизам одежда. Примерив праздничный наряд, Афель остался доволен... тем, что ушивать и перешивать его не нужно.   
  
       — Извините, но мне кажется, будто вы не в восторге от праздника, — предположила служанка и услышала, как гость тяжело вздохнул.  
  
       — Я говорю, как деревенщина, двигаюсь, как деревенщина, у меня знания, как у деревенщины... я сам деревенщина. Может, мне не стоит идти? — стал сомневаться Афель, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Для начала, наверное, нужно поучиться, прочитать хотя бы одну популярную книгу, освоить этикет и поработать над собой...   
  
       — Король будет расстроен, если вас не будет на вечере.  
  
       — Думаю, он расстроится ещё больше, если я его опозорю, — пессимистично отметил Афель, конечно же, не собираясь трусливо прятаться в покоях весь вечер. Ему хотелось поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями, и Руди подходила лучше всего. — Ладно, пойдём.  
  
      Руди стало легче от осознания, что гостя не нужно успокаивать и переубеждать: она не умела находить нужные слова. Ей было проще понятливо покивать, чем находить какие-то плюсы в ситуации, ведь она сама была той ещё пессимисткой.  
  
       — О чём вообще говорить с гостями? Ты была когда-нибудь на таких вечерах? — не унимался Афель по пути к приёмному залу. Внутри что-то дрожало, из-за чего он только сильнее боялся говорить с приглашёнными лордами. Вдруг в самый важный момент его голос сорвётся? А ещё хуже, если это случится на самой нелепой фразе. С каждым шагом приходило понимание, что такому простолюдину как он недостаточно пары недель для полного освоения в высшем обществе.  
  
       — Нет, но я слышала, что они постоянно говорят о погоде, — поделилась Руди, надеясь помочь. Она тоже не выделялась родословной и проводила время за стиркой и уборкой, а не на светских вечерах. — Постарайтесь сделать вид, что вам такая обстановка не впервой! А ещё лучше — убегайте, если видите, что кто-то хочет с вами поговорить.  
  
       Афель принял подсказку скептически, пусть и поблагодарил за неравнодушие. Он сразу представил себя, убегающего от лордов по большому залу (а зал обязан быть большим, если уж рабочий кабинет оказался внушительных размеров), и затем будто бы вживую увидел лицо Раанда, смущённого действиями гостя. Юноше самому захотелось хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу, но он вовремя осознал, что это фантазия, а не реальность.  
  
       — Удачи! Приятно провести время, — пожелала служанка живо, но не она должна была провести целый вечер в неуютном для себя обществе знатных эльфов, явно не жалующих всяких браймурских простолюдинов. Афель глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и шагнул на светлый прямоугольник на полу. Его фигуру осветили ярко горящие лампы, и он со страхом переступил порог залитого золотом зала.


	22. Chapter 22

       Из зала доносилась громкая музыка, шорох разговоров, звон бокалов, стук каблуков и шелест одежд. Объятые роскошью женщины и мужчины разбрелись по помещению, сбившись в небольшие группы, и как только Афель оказался в зале, тут же обратили на вошедшего своё внимание, чтобы затем отвернуться и продолжить разговор с собеседником. От этого стало некомфортно вдвойне: неужели он не стоит более продолжительного созерцания? Его объяла паника и беспокойство. Стоило ли поздороваться сразу со всеми? Но это выглядело бы глупо — кричать на весь зал приветствия и поздравления, и просто отойти в сторону показалось самой удачной идеей. Афель пытался хоть как-то расслабиться, убедить себя в том, что страшного ничего нет, что никому он не помешает, если постоит в сторонке хотя бы полчаса, а там можно будет и уйти, но колени едва ощутимо подрагивали каждый раз, когда кто-то проходил мимо.  
  
       В таком расположении духа до праздника дела не было, особенно сильно настроение упало, когда рядом появилась Гелин, чьи украшения блестели сильнее всего золотого зала в целом. Похоже, на праздник она надела всё, что было в её шкатулке, будто бы в попытке что-то доказать.  
  
      — С праздником вас, — произнесла она в некоторой степени надменно, а затем наигранно удивилась. — Ах, простите, вы же не исповедуете нашу религию. Надеюсь, вы славно проведёте время.  
  
      — Да, вас тоже, спасибо, — несмотря на сочащийся из неё яд, ответил Афель, и первая жена вскоре довольно ушла, будто убедившись, что с гостем больше никто разговаривать не хочет.  
  
       Решив, что раз Гелин приглашена на вечер, значит, где-то рядом есть Ора, юноша присмотрелся к толпе, но никого не нашёл, кроме пристально смотрящего на него кентавра. Хенбёрн с самого первого дня относился к Афелю негативно, пусть и не показывал это так откровенно, как Первая жена. Его удивлённое лицо застыло в памяти, и теперь он не сводил с гостя взгляд, где бы тот ни появился.   
  
      Афель спешно отвернулся, когда они застали друг друга за разглядыванием, а глава стражи прошёл вдоль стены к другому углу.  
  
      С ходом времени в зале становилось теснее, и юноша ретировался к столу, заставленному знакомыми закусками и сладостями, где он к своей радости нашёл ту самую халву, которую не купил на рынке. Съесть много не позволила совесть, но кусочек он всё же успел ухватить. Хоть что-то на этом празднике было хорошее...  
  
      — Да озарит Создатель твой путь своим солнцем, — послышался позади голос, и Афель испуганно обернулся, будто его застали за чем-то непотребным. — Ты отлично выглядишь…  
  
      — Сегодня? — от неожиданности задал он странный вопрос, быстро вытирая пальцы салфеткой.  
  
      — Всегда, — улыбнулся Раанд и подал своему главному гостю бокал вина. — У тебя вид потерянного котёнка и взгляд тигра.   
  
      — Поэтому меня все избегают? — усмехнулся юноша, наконец чувствуя себя лучше: с Раандом ему было совсем не страшно находиться среди чужих. Он принял бокал и тут же отпил на удивление короля.   
  
      — Не увлекайся: это вино крепче, чем в прошлый раз.   
  
      — Ладно...   
  
      — Что-то тебя беспокоит? — проницательно заметил Раанд, и Афель замялся, сомневаясь, будет ли хорошей идеей испортить своим нытьём королю праздник, но высказаться хотелось.  
  
      — Мне тут не очень рады, кажется... да и религия у меня не та, — мысленно поблагодарив Гелин за отговорку, намекнул Афель и увидел, как Раанд хмурится. Тому было неприятно знать, что в такой праздник гость мечтает поскорее покинуть зал и бросить короля одного, на съедение занудным лордам и смертельной скукоте. За двадцать лет своего правления Раанд так и не смог полюбить все эти званые вечера, к которым питал большую любовь его отец, но долг короля призывал постоянно организовывать подобные мероприятия, чтобы показать свою щедрость и благосклонность к подданным.   
  
      — Этот праздник давно перестал быть исключительно религиозным: теперь его празднуют вне зависимости от религии, поэтому не беспокойся. Я бы хотел провести этот вечер с тобой как можно дольше... Мы не виделись больше суток: я по тебе соскучился, — шёпотом продолжил Раанд, подойдя чуть ближе, и Афель смутился. — Признаться, я и сам не люблю всё это, поэтому как никто другой понимаю, как тебе хочется уйти.  
  
      — Хорошо, я побуду здесь ещё, — согласился он не в силах возразить и обрадовал ответом короля.  
  
      — Замечательно. Не скучай, любовь моя, я скоро вернусь. Я бы хотел тебя кое с кем познакомить, — пообещал Раанд напоследок, когда увидел прибывших гостей, и оставил Афеля в одиночестве.  
  
       Юноша наивно полагал, что король вернётся очень скоро, но тот пропал на более долгий срок. Выпив вино, Афель оглядел праздничный стол и нашёл целый поднос наполненных бокалов. На серебре в руках остались красные капельки, а в голове всё ещё было ясно. На трезвую голову наслаждаться праздником не получалось, возможно, такие мероприятия как раз рассчитаны на пьяное веселье, ведь другого здесь не получалось.  
  
       Афель поставил пустой бокал туда же, где оставил свой один из гостей, и подвинулся ближе к вину. Он уже пробовал алкоголь вне дворца и во дворце, когда Раанд приглашал его поужинать, но такой сладости не чувствовал никогда. Ему порой казалось, что вино — сплошной фруктово-ягодный сок с лёгким несоковым привкусом, отчего только к четвёртому бокалу он понял, что увлёкся. На него накатила слабость и уныние, мир стал менее статичным и более угнетающим. Лорды не решались подходить к трезвому человеку, а когда тот припал к вину, и вовсе стали обходить его стороной.   
  
       Афель отошёл от праздничного стола к колонне, поняв, что распугивает эльфов, и прислонился к ней головой, всё ещё удерживая обеими руками полупустой пятый бокал. Он видел отчима в нетрезвости, но тот обзаводился ещё большей харизмой и весёлостью, когда как Афель источал тоску, превращаясь в чёрное пятно на светлом празднике.   
  
       От света начинали болеть глаза, и юноша закрыл их, но не смог продержаться даже несколько секунд: он покачнулся и обнял свободной рукой опору, чтобы не упасть. Тут же он увидел приближающегося короля и ощутил панику. И кто же сильнее всего боялся опозорить короля? Этот пьяно пошатывающийся юноша? Он боялся за свои манеры, речь, одежду, а в итоге…  
  
       Афель хотел уйти, спрятаться за колонной, сделать вид, что спит — что угодно, лишь бы не попасться королю на глаза, но тот уже заметил его, и бежать было некуда, да и глупо. Он постарался сделать вид, что совершенно не пьян, а лишь немного заскучал и тоскует, хотя со стороны выглядело это нелепо, о чём красноречиво сказал взгляд Раанда.   
  
       Тот очень удивился, застав гостя в подобном положении, и переглянулся с человеком, которого привёл.   
  
       — Афель, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Раанд обеспокоенно, когда гость прислонился щекой к холодной колонне.   
  
       — Какое очарование, — с улыбкой произнёс спутник короля, и Афель поглядел на него заинтересованно. Раанд обещал познакомить его с кем-то и, видно, обещание сдержал.   
  
       Мужчина, не старше тридцати лет, улыбался снисходительно и по-доброму, но в его глазах оставалось немного хитрецы и лукавства. Он будто бы был открыт всему и хранил свои особые секреты одновременно, и именно из-за этого взгляда Афель не мог противостоять желанию смотреть на него. Особого шарма придавала рыжая коса длинных волос в сочетании с тёмно-синими глазами.  
  
       — Мне кажется, молодой человек немного не в том состоянии, чтобы знакомиться.   
  
       — Афель на таком мероприятии впервые… — вздохнув, оправдал гостя Раанд и встретился взглядом со смущённым Афелем, что в неловкости потёр шею, опуская ресницы. Воистину очаровательно… в своей беспомощности и незащищённости.   
  
       — Тогда, полагаю, Афелю здесь некомфортно, тем более в таком состоянии. Проводить вас до ваших покоев? — произнёс мужчина, приблизившись настолько, что Афелю пришлось поднять голову, и затем шёпотом добавил. — А если изволите, то и до постели.   
  
       — Мне правда лучше пойти спать… — кое-как выговорил тот, чувствуя себя и уставшим, и пьяным, и нерешительно бросил взгляд на протянутую руку мужчины, понимая, что сам может прилечь где-нибудь в коридоре.  
  
       Раанд ревностно сверкнул глазами, желая выстроить неприступную стену между Афелем и послом Урании, который соблаговолил поприсутствовать на празднике, но такими силами не обладал. Казалось, только Афелю в этой ситуации непонятен намёк посла. Раанд глубоко в душе знал, что юноша ещё молод и не обязан тратить свою короткую жизнь на одного эльфа, возраст которого по человеческим меркам был уже средним, но ни в коем случае не допускал мысли, чтобы проигнорировать чужие попытки воспользоваться неспособностью Афеля сопротивляться. Если уж королю суждено отойти на второй план, то подобные решения юноша должен принимать на светлую голову.  
  
       — Не утруждайте себя. Наслаждайтесь вечером, я провожу Афеля, — вызвался Раанд, отобрав у юноши бокал и сунув его в руки расстроенного посла.   
  
       Афель на удивление шёл достаточно ровно и в поддержке не нуждался, лишь иногда запинаясь о собственные ноги на поворотах. Раанд всю дорогу до покоев молчал и сохранял на лице выражение недовольства, отчего юноше становилось не по себе.  
  
       — Извините, — тихо пробормотал он на пороге комнаты и скрестил руки на груди, будто в желании согреться, пусть ночь выдалась тёплая. В покоях не были зажжены ни свечи, ни лампы, а луна ещё не достигла того состояния, при котором отчётливо читались хотя бы силуэты. — Я не хотел вас позорить.   
  
       Афель ощутил ладонь на своём затылке и был прижат головой к плечу короля, попадая в бережные объятия.  
  
       — Почему ты меня не послушался?   
  
       — Это получалось как-то само собой… Никто не хотел даже подходить ко мне. Видимо, от меня несёт деревенской кровью за версту, — стал жаловаться он, всем телом прижимаясь к Раанду в страхе того отпустить, ведь иначе король вернётся в зал, и юноша вновь останется один, пусть одиночество в пустоте тяготило не так сильно, как одиночество среди толпы. — Не злитесь на меня, пожалуйста.   
  
       — Я не злюсь на тебя, — обезоруженно выдохнул Раанд, неспособный сердиться на Афеля. Настоящая причина его эмоций скрывалась в банальной ревности и хорошем воображении — король слишком ярко представил посла, что берёт юношу под руку, ведёт к покоям, помогает раздеться и пользуется этим доверием до глубокой ночи. Его вновь передёрнуло, и Афель это ощутил.   
  
       — Я надеюсь, это не из-за того, что вы очень злитесь, — не переставал он. Алкоголь в его крови никак не давал увериться в честности Раанда, и тот мог лишь погладить гостя по волосам.   
  
       — Пойдём, тебе нужно поспать. Завтра будет болеть голова.   
  
       Афель прошёл к кровати, попутно пытаясь развязать пояс халата. Он хотел позвать Руди, что обычно помогала ему с этой проблемой, но Раанд, собираясь уходить, успел заметить.   
  
       Его пальцы скользнули по бокам и нащупали в темноте узел пояса. Афель машинально убрал руки, позволяя королю помочь, и вскоре дышать стало чуть легче. Юноша тихо поблагодарил Раанда, но тот не остановился. Он осторожно стянул короткий атласный халат, бросив тот под ноги, и принялся расстёгивать рубаху, из-за чего Афелю пришлось прижаться спиной к груди короля. Он ощущал горячее дыхание у своего уха и чуть дрожащие руки Раанда, осторожно перебирающие маленькие пуговицы. Ему становилось жарко от чужого тела, но отстраниться и раздеться самостоятельно он категорически не желал. Когда верхние пуговицы оказались расстёгнуты, тёплые ладони легли на живот, спускаясь вниз до края лёгких штанов. Афель задрожал, схватившись за чужой локоть, и Раанд в испуге обнял того. Ему показалось, что гость падает, и у юноши действительно подкосились ноги от прикосновений.  
  
       — Осторожно, — произнёс король, усаживая Афеля на кровать, но тот садиться не собирался. Он повернулся лицом к Раанду и, обняв того за шею, увлёк на постель, сминая шёлковое покрывало. Руки и колени скользили по гладкой ткани, и шорох одежд и белья был до сумасшествия интимен в ночной тишине.   
  
       — Я украл вас, — пьяно пробормотал юноша, и король вздохнул.  
  
       — Тогда ты должен взять на себя ответственность за похищение правителя Альфиоры.  
  
       — Не буду, — помотал головой он, закрывая глаза. — Похитители — бессовестные и безответственные люди.  
  
       — О, Афель, — тихо рассмеялся Раанд и припал к пахнущим вином губам. Афель неловко и неумело пытался отвечать на поцелуй, но и в трезвости был достаточно плох в этом.   
  
       Тёплые руки вновь оказались на животе, оглаживая бока, то поднимаясь к груди, то вновь спускаясь к линии брюк. Афель заёрзал, ощущая тесноту и жар, задыхаясь от сгустившегося воздуха. Раанд целовал его губы и щёки, веки, шею и грудь, гладил его юношеское тело, заставляя поддаваться навстречу, заставляя бесстыдно срываться на стоны. Он не подозревал, что овладеет им так скоро и что тот позволит собой овладеть.   
  
       У него был опыт лишь с женщинами, и как правильно вести себя с Афелем Раанд не знал, полностью доверившись своему желанию и инстинктам. Каждое движение он старался сделать мягче, чем обычно, осторожнее и нежнее, чем в ночи, проводимые с жёнами. В прикосновения Раанд вкладывал все свои чувства, и осмелевший Афель отвечал ему тем же, обнимая за шею, целуя и позволяя трогать себя где угодно и как угодно его величеству. Он кричал, сминая одеяла в кулаке, и пытался скрыть слёзы, утыкаясь лбом в постель. Для Раанда всё вокруг замерло, кроме биения собственного сердца и сердца юноши, стук которого он ощущал, лишь положив руку на белую спину. Его уже не интересовали ни лорды, ни послы, ни его жёны, дети, слуги, народ. Он хотел пропасть в этом человеке, потерять рассудок, лишиться своего «я» и стать даже самой мелкой частью его души, чтобы навсегда застрять там. Не ясно, что было лучше — соединиться душами или сжимать в объятиях горячее тело, и король, захваченный наслаждением, в данный момент не смог бы сделать выбор. Слишком сильно в нём кипела давняя неудовлетворённость, лишь разжигаемая при взгляде на яркие губы, чёрные брови и ресницы, объятую поясом талию и скрытые свободным халатом бёдра, как и жгучая заинтересованность в личности Афеля, его характере, способностях и мыслях. Ему становилось страшно от мысли, будто эта их ночь — последняя. Будто утром Афель будет в ярости. Больше всего Раанд боялся, что сейчас бессовестно пользуется своим статусом и состоянием юноши, чего совсем недавно не позволил послу. Боялся, но продолжал.  
  
       Комната медленно остывала, пока Раанд осторожно гладил спутанные волосы в страхе разбудить спящего на его плече Афеля, вымотанного подготовкой к празднику, самим праздником и его последствиями. Скоро он поднялся с кровати и, убедившись, что гость не проснулся, позвал из комнаты напротив давно уснувшую Руди.   
  
       — Приведи Ванду, — приказал король, тут же собираясь вернуться в гостевые покои, но служанка непонятливо переспросила:  
  
       — Ванду?   
  
       От взгляда правителя ей стало не по себе, и она помчалась исполнять приказ, однако когда на пороге комнаты появилась Аклинда, Раанд понял, что произвёл слишком слабое впечатление.  
  
       — Где твоя мать? — строго спросил он и, несмотря на максимально тихий голос, явно внушил врачу страх.  
  
       — Мама сегодня плохо себя чувствует и только недавно уснула. Позвольте мне… — умоляла она, но король стоял на своём.   
  
       Аклинда тяжело вздохнула, поклонившись, и в покоях снова стало тише. На обеденном столе горела свеча, оставленная Руди. Служанка быстро собрала одежду с пола, принесла чистый домашний халат и воду и по приказу побежала просить министров закончить праздник из-за отчётливо слышимой музыки. К тому времени, как на пороге появилась Ванда, стало заметно тише.   
  
       — Доброй ночи, — произнесла она, и на её лицо, покрытое морщинами, упал свет свечи. Время её не щадило, и в прошлом живая, выносливая женщина угасала, всё чаще чувствуя усталость и недомогания, но продолжала хранить верность королевскому дворцу. — Что случилось?  
  
       — Осмотри гостя. Я видел кровь, — объяснил причину Раанд, сидя на подушках за столом, и Ванда, смелая от своего возраста, не сразу прошла к балдахину.  
  
       — Могу я узнать, отчего это не может сделать моя дочь? Её медицинские способности ничуть не хуже.   
  
       — Я думаю, ты поймёшь почему.   
  
       С каплей азарта в усталых глазах Ванда приблизилась к кровати и аккуратно подняла занавеску. Раанд подошёл к ней со свечой в руках, и, как только профиль юноши стал виден, врач в ужасе закрыла рот рукой.  
  
       — Создатель!.. Возможно ли? — только и смогла произнести она и присмотрелась к королю, что не сводил глаз со спящего Афеля. — Что это значит, ваше величество?  
  
       — Выполняй свою работу, — коротко ответил Раанд, оставляя свечу на тумбе у миски с водой, и вернулся на своё место. В глазах Ванды он прочитал обещание, что без правды она из комнаты не уйдёт, но решил оставить это на потом, переживая за здоровье Афеля. Он не думал, что своей страстью может навредить, и сильно испугался, увидев на постели багровые капли.  
  
       Ванда справилась быстро — Раанд не сомневался в её опыте и способностях. Она молча опустилась напротив обеденного стола, куда поставила многострадальную свечу: ей было необходимо видеть лицо правителя в момент, когда тот всё объяснит. Ванда уже давно мучилась с головными болями, почему ей не удалось поприветствовать гостя и даже взглянуть на него хотя бы мельком, и от этого становилось обидно.  
  
       — Этот юноша… Они так похожи.  
  
       — Они не похожи, — пытаясь не употреблять в своей речи имя Афель-Эйра, произнёс Раанд, надеясь, что Ванда поймёт суть. — Это и есть он.   
  
       — Мне больно говорить об этом, но, похоже, слухи о вашем безумии имеют под собой почву, — неудовлетворённая ответом, призналась Ванда, но король отнёсся к замечанию особенно спокойно. Возможно, лет двадцать назад за такое обращение он бы запер паучиху лет на пять в темницу, чтобы у неё появилась масса времени для рефлексии, однако сейчас слишком скептически относился к своему характеру и личности в целом, наедине со старой подданной не чувствуя своё превосходство. — Он умер буквально на моих руках, ваше величество. Он закрыл глаза и не проснулся. Я видела цветы и гроб. Видела могильную плиту на кладбище. Неужели мне это всё приснилось? Нет, не только мне — всему дворцу и городским жителям: у него было много скорбящих знакомых среди горожан, — осмелевшая ещё больше после реакции правителя, продолжила Ванда.  
  
       — Я тоже порой не ощущаю реальности, но факт остаётся фактом. Он умер девятнадцать лет назад. Этому юноше девятнадцатый год. У него не такой высокий рост, немного более низкий голос… Но его характер, пристрастия, его глаза… нет, взгляд — всё это так похоже на него. Если бы ты пообщалась с ним, ты бы и сама впала в безумие, — опустив ресницы, воодушевлённо произнёс король, приподняв руки над столом, и Ванда чуть нахмурилась.   
  
       — Вы не боитесь, что это могут быть происки Браймура или даже Калерифа? — спросила она осторожно, и Раанд будто спустился с небес на землю.  
  
       — И ты туда же. Хенбёрн не перестаёт мне напоминать об этом…   
  
       — У Хенбёрна было особое отношение к Афель-Эйра: он до сих пор чувствует свою вину за то, что не остановил вас тогда.   
  
       Раанд, вздохнув, провёл ладонью от лба до подбородка, затем потёр пальцами веки. Его тяготили воспоминания, но он никуда не мог от них деться.  
  
       — Я сожалею об этом сейчас и всю жизнь буду сожалеть. Меня пугала мысль, что при встрече с ним в священных лесах Создателя Афель-Эйра возненавидит меня, хотя я не питаю к нему ненависти…  
  
       — Вы пытаетесь искупить свою вину перед Афелем? Используя тело этого похожего на него юноши, когда он пьян и не может сопротивляться? — саркастично спросила Ванда, сама не веря в сказанное. Раанд округлил глаза и покраснел, не зная, что ответить на такое грубое описание всей ситуации.   
  
       — Он был не против, — Раанд закрыл половину лица рукой, пытаясь спрятать своё смущение. Даже осознание своей королевской вседозволенности сейчас совсем не помогало ему держаться перед какой-то паучихой. — Возможно, я действительно думал, что если помогу этому мальчику выбраться в свет из деревни, помогу ему получить образование, связи, работу, то мне станет легче… но потом… Я был ребёнком, когда Афель-Эйра появился во дворце, и совсем не понимал, чем он заслужил такое внимание от всех, кто его окружал. Теперь я будто прозрел.   
  
       — Или ослепли, ваше величество, — не останавливалась Ванда. — Если произошло чудо и во дворец вернулся действительно Афель, Создатель благословил вас. Однако если же это чёрное колдовство затуманило ваш разум… так или иначе, я не буду ни во что вмешиваться, не буду говорить с вами об этом и настаивать на чём-то, но знайте — мне ближе позиция Хенбёрна на этот счёт.   
  
       Она поднялась, взглянув на короля сверху вниз. Тот выглядел уставшим и неудовлетворённым, будто бы до этого разговора искренне верил, что Ванда станет относиться к юноше так же, как относится он. Раанд и сам не поверил бы, заяви кто-то о возвращении Афеля, если бы не видел всё своими глазами, не разговаривал бы с ним и не прикасался к нему. Тёмные вязкие мысли о возможном предательстве король похоронил в своём сердце, уже готовый на всё, лишь бы подольше побыть со своим гостем.   
  
       — И да, — вспомнив о чём-то, вдруг обернулась Ванда, когда приблизилась к выходу, — в следующий раз уделите больше внимания подготовке и используйте мази или масло. И постарайтесь воздержаться хотя бы неделю или две, иначе будут осложнения.  
  
       Она учтиво поклонилась и ушла, оставив Раанда в растерянности. Он нахмурился в попытке понять, о чём говорила паучиха, а затем сильно покраснел, когда осознал совет.


	23. Chapter 23

       Раанд нервно стучал пальцами по столу, где от прохлады большого обеденного зала остывал поздний завтрак. Каждый удар отдавался где-то в кисти и приносил за собой спокойствие, вновь сменяющееся нетерпением. Шея и плечи затекали от долгого бездействия, но поменять позу он не мог и не особенно хотел: напротив располагалась дверь, через которую вот-вот должен был войти гость.  
  
       Уранийский посол выглядел немного растрёпанным от недосыпа и не скрывал своего напряжения наедине с хмурым правителем Альфиоры, как не скрывал ужасного голода, развороченного запахами и видом блюд. Он привык вставать позже, к тому же праздник оставил свой след, и даже после крепкого сна оставалась ужасная усталость. Ему ещё повезло иметь силу воли и воздержаться от алкоголя…  
  
       — Мы ждём кого-то? — учтиво спросил посол, несильно сжимая подлокотник деревянного стула, и получил рассеянный взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
  
       — Я пригласил Афеля присоединиться к нам. Меня волнует, что он опаздывает, — ответил Раанд и вновь взглянул на входную дверь, оставшуюся неподвижной.   
  
       — Может, он уже завтракал? — пытаясь намекнуть на свой ужасный голод, произнёс мужчина, и в эту же секунду в столовую вошла Руди.  
  
       — Ваше величество! Гость просил передать, что плохо себя чувствует, — от волнения громко объявила она и покраснела. — Он сожалеет, что не может присоединиться.  
  
       — Это неудивительно, молодой человек вчера увлёкся вином, — улыбнулся посол и заметил мелькнувшее смятение на лице Раанда. Губы уранийца вдруг скривились в усмешке от возникшей мысли, но он быстро привёл себя в порядок, желая остаться воспитанным человеком.   
  
       — Он позавтракал? — беспокойно спросил Раанд, чувствуя вину, и Руди только помотала головой.   
  
       — Ещё нет, сейчас его осматривает врач.  
  
       — Какое счастье не знать, что такое похмелье, — тихо рассмеялся посол и уловил внимание короля. Тут же к нему пришло осознание, что Раанд не настроен так же позитивно и пора бы помолчать.   
  
       — Сообщи, когда ему станет лучше, — приказал король, и служанка спешно удалилась, пожелав приятного аппетита.   
  
       — Сколько ему лет? — заинтересованно спросил посол.   
  
       — Восемнадцать, — ответил король без того же интереса, после праздничного вечера чувствуя соперничество с уранийцем. Он не мог выкинуть из головы слова посла и, непременно наслышанный о его любви к прекрасным юношам, ощущал опасность, пусть вчера сам встал на его место. Оттого, принимая свою вину, Раанд готовился умолять на коленях, осыпать подарками и обещаниями, что никогда больше не воспользуется Афелем, и свято верил в прощение… Во всяком случае, его чувства были выше мимолётной похоти и страсти, и юноша давно должен был понять это, поэтому уранийцу нечего ждать в этом дворце — короля обуяла такая ярость и глубокая вера в рассуждения, что он не смог контролировать выражение лица.   
  
       — Вы очень дорожите этим молодым человеком, — с нотой испуга в голосе предположил посол. — Я слышал, он из Браймура и, по слухам, совсем не из знатной семьи. После того крушения у браймурских берегов вы провели на островах много времени, пока вас не забрал Уранийский корабль…  
  
       — Семья Афеля поставила меня на ноги, дала пищу и кров. Я лишь хочу их отблагодарить, — кривя душой, ответил Раанд и взглянул на посла. Казалось, того ответ удовлетворил, но будь король на его месте, определённо признал бы в ответе недосказанность.  
  
       — Это очень благородно с вашей стороны. Если он получит образование и некоторые связи, то сможет обзавестись хорошим состоянием и помогать своей семье. Может, они даже переберутся в Альфиору. Или в Уранию. Хотя и в Браймуре его встретят с почестями, если он соврёт, что его держали в плену, — улыбнулся посол, совсем забыв о намерении придержать язык, но оправдываться уже было поздно.   
  
       — Он останется здесь, — вдруг пояснил король, будто проигнорировав большую часть фразы уранийца, и тот заинтересованно склонил голову.   
  
       — Я часто бываю в Браймуре, и, насколько мне известно, люди там очень ответственно подходят к связям со своей семьёй, особенно юноши. Пока родители не умрут, старшие дети содержат их, и, даже женившись, они приводят родителей в свой новый дом. Эта традиция, конечно, иногда обладает не совсем хорошими последствиями: если в семье нет сыновей, а только дочери, немощные родители обречены доставать пропитание своими иссякающими силами, поскольку девочки после замужества принадлежат уже другой семье, — поделился своими знаниями посол, и Раанд слушал его с особым вниманием. Он не слишком разбирался в традициях Браймура, зная только политическую сторону, и узнать об атмосфере и быте, в которых вырос Афель, ему очень хотелось. — Поэтому вашему браймурскому гостю когда-то придётся если не вернуться, то хотя бы помогать своим родителям материально на расстоянии.   
  
       — Помимо него в семье ещё четыре мальчика: там есть кому позаботиться о родителях, — будто успокаивая себя, в волнении нашёл аргумент Раанд. Он и забыл, что Афель хотел вернуться домой, и даже не подозревал, будто тот может не оставить свои намерения.   
  
       — Если он думает так же, то здесь его ждёт светлое будущее.   
  
       Раанд напряжённо кивнул, продолжая есть под отяжелевшие от беспокойства и ревности мысли. Больше за завтраком говорить было не о чем… впрочем, желания тоже не находилось.   
  
       День он посвятил рабочим делам, пока один гость развлекался в городе, а другой не покидал своих покоев. Раанд порой расспрашивал прислугу о самочувствии Афеля, и все как один говорили, что молодой человек справляется со своим недугом достойно и находится в хорошем расположении духа. Когда появлялась свободна минута, король поднимался с места, шёл к двери, а затем беспомощно возвращался обратно. Сердце заходилось от волнения. Раанд никогда не чувствовал себя таким жалким, но принимал свою ответственность.   
  
       Пойманная после обеда Руди рассказала, что Афель с самого утра читает, и этому Раанд был приятно удивлён. Вопросы о названии или теме книги остались без ответов, но известие о том, что гость начал осваивать библиотеку, очень обрадовали. Попросив передать гостю приглашение на ужин, король отпустил девушку исполнять свои обязанности и облегчённо вздохнул. Она имела нехорошее свойство нервировать, особенно когда от растерянности часто моргала. Перед правителем стояла почти невыполнимая задача — быть непредвзятым, сохранять бесстрастное лицо и холодный разум, но возможно ли соблюдать эти правила, когда кто-то рядом так настойчиво хлопает ресницами? Так часто и отвратительно. Раанд поправил костюм и, оставив всё плохое на этом самом месте, поспешил обратно в кабинет дожидаться ужина.  
  


***

  
  
       Во дворе зажглись фонари, освещая дорожки у главных ворот и в саду, и при взгляде вдаль казалось, что двор усыпан звёздами. Высокую стену, отгораживающую территорию дворца от города, можно было заметить только благодаря горящим факелам, выше неё — безоблачное вечернее небо. В Браймуре пейзаж был ограничен морем и лесом куда ни глянь, здесь — стеной, и при взгляде в окно каждый раз безумно хотелось видеть морскую гавань, корабли, городские дома и толпящийся на рынках народ — так представлял себе Афель жизнь в городе. По крайней мере, если бы он отказался от жизни в домике с родителями и перебрался в порт, именно такие виды сопровождали бы его каждый день. Но не во дворце. Афель отвернулся, когда к ужину его позвала служанка.   
  
       Однако назвать территорию дворца скучной ни у кого бы не получилось. Особенно среди всей роскоши выделялись сады, с ровными широкими дорожками, ухоженными цветами, кустарниками и деревьями, декоративными и плодовыми. Неопытный мог заблудиться, и Афелю повезло, что его проводили прямо к просторной беседке, будто сияющей изнутри. Он подошёл ближе и невольно восхитился снежно-белой древесиной, редкой и почти нигде не использующейся. Она не гнила веками, не смолила и категорически не терпела никакого покрытия, оттого позволить её себе мог только король.   
  
       Афель поднялся по белым ступеням, не удержавшись и проведя рукой по кустам лиловой гортензии, и встал прямо напротив накрытого к ужину стола. Он со смущённой улыбкой взглянул в глаза короля.  
  
       — Добрый вечер, — произнёс юноша как можно более уверенно, будто сам не был гостем дворца, и сел напротив уранийца. — Прошу прощения, что не смог разделить с вами завтрак.   
  
       Афель чувствовал, как стучит сердце от волнения. Перед ужином он заставил Руди добыть в библиотеке что-нибудь про этикет, и пусть та сама не была очень грамотной, но через некоторое время принесла необходимое. Хотя до ужина выучить всё было неосуществимо, кое-что про небольшие вечерние застолья Афель успел ухватить.   
  
       — Не извиняйся, — улыбнулся посол. — Нам наконец удалось встретиться: я о тебе наслышан.  
  
       — Афель, это Бертрам Дион — посол из Урании, — официально представил сидящего рядом человека Раанд, и тот мотнул головой.  
  
       — Это очень длинно. Дион — второе имя, доставшееся мне от отца. Я буду рад, если ты будешь называть меня просто Берт, Афель, — подмигнув, просил Бертрам, и Афелю стало не по себе. Он был немного растерян, не так представляя себе общение со взрослыми людьми из высшего света: позволяет ли этикет Урании вот так запросто флиртовать с кем-то у всех на виду? Тем более с мужчиной? — Давай на ты.   
  
       — М-мне нравится ваше полное имя, Бертрам, к тому же моё воспитание не позволяет мне называть старших сокращениями, — попытался вернуть светскую атмосферу Афель, когда вдруг увидел, как дёргается бровь Раанда.   
  
       — Что ж, детское воспитание — мощное оружие… Вчера у тебя получилось его продемонстрировать.  
  
       — Я не потерплю подобного обращения с моими гостями, господин посол, — вмешался Раанд, когда лицо Афеля запылало от стыда, и Бертрам лишь рассмеялся.  
  
       — Простите мою дерзость, — он махнул рукой, улыбаясь. Раанд знал о нём по рассказам и слухам, но не думал, что этот человек настолько своеобразный, ведь даже утром он казался более покладистым. Вероятно, притворяться ему было нелегко. Королю Альфиоры никогда не нравилась уранийская раскрепощённость — слишком отличались правила поведения здесь и там.   
  
       — Впредь воздержитесь.  
  
       — Афель, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты так напряжён, и понятно почему, но не нужно этой лишней формальности, правда. Такому цветочку, как ты, очень не идёт быть строгим и педантичным.  
  
       — Ц-цветочку? — переспросил Афель, явно недовольный этим названием. Он никогда не спорил, что отличается от других мальчишек: взять тех же братьев. Второй сын Амалии в шестнадцать лет уже начинал обрастать мужественностью и силой, когда Афель немного стыдился тонкой талии и чуть округлых бёдер, ему нравились мужчины и красивая одежда — слишком многое в себе он видел «не таким как надо», однако сравнение с «цветочком» от малознакомого человека ему совсем не льстило. Юноша не особенно желал напоминать того же Хенбёрна или его сына Хенгеста: у этих кентавров мужественности было столько, что хватило бы на весь человеческий род — от волос на груди до волевых подбородков, но хотел ли Афель выглядеть так же? Ему импонировали мягкие длинные волосы, белая кожа и нежные руки, приталенные халаты и красивая обувь — элегантно, но не по-девичьи. И если цветочек, то обязательно с шипами.  
  
       — И в глазах сладкий мёд. Таким глазам не идёт строгость, такие глаза должны сиять!  
  
       — Господин посол, — кашлянул Раанд тревожно и нервно, не привыкший слушать откровенные комплементы, адресованные кому-то третьему. В рамки приличия флиртовать при посторонних в Альфиоре не входило, и дискомфорт причиняло ещё и выражение лица Афеля, сначала смущённого бесстыдным указанием на своё вчерашнее состояние, а теперь восхищениями.  
  
       — У вас тоже красивые глаза, — ляпнул Афель, подумав, что будет правильно что-то ответить, и поймал на себе шокированный взгляд короля. Он хотел провалиться сквозь землю от изумления, отразившегося на лице Раанда, и закрыл рот рукой, чуть опустив голову и глядя на собравшихся за столом чуть затравленно, когда Бертрам стал смеяться.  
  
       — Какой же ты прелестный, Афель. Теперь я понимаю мотивы его величества.   
  
       — Давайте приступим к ужину, — решил прекратить заигрывания Раанд, посчитав, что Бертрам слишком сильно почувствовал своё положение почётного гостя. Король имел полное право вышвырнуть кого-то из своего дворца, однако сейчас сделать это не позволял огромный долг перед Уранией. Начинать ещё одну войну и даже простой конфликт от того, что посол немного заигрался, было совсем не выгодно. Раанду оставалось надеяться на благоразумность Афеля, который, хотелось верить, не повёлся на сладкие слова.   
  
       Бертрам с удовольствием приступил к еде, как и Афель, чуть более стеснительно наполняя свою тарелку и до сих пор чувствуя себя неловко из-за страха подать очередной повод для высмеивания.   
  
       — Знаешь альфиорскую грамоту? — вдруг спросил Бертрам, прожевав очередной кусок, и юноша удивлённо поднял глаза. Никому другому этот вопрос не мог быть адресован. — В Браймуре к образованию подходят не так внимательно, как здесь.   
  
       — Я учу, — ответил Афель неуверенно, соображая, правильный ли ответ дал. — Уже могу читать, правда, иногда путаю буквы.  
  
       — Насколько я знаю, ты прибыл не так давно, и уже читаешь по-альфиорски? Это достойно похвалы, всем бы таких учеников. Уже интересовался книгами?   
  
       Афель увидел в глазах сидящего напротив мужчины искреннюю заинтересованность. Этот взгляд не был похож на тот, с которым в порту у него интересовались о здоровье родителей или рыбной ловле — люди на острове вкладывали в свои вопросы столько пустоты, что от голоса Бертрама становилось тепло. В его улыбке проглядывалось крайнее внимание ко всему, что говорил собеседник. Это подкупало.  
  
       — Я не разбираюсь в литературе и читаю то, что принесла мне служанка, — сконфуженно признался Афель, но потом с возбуждением продолжил. — Книга о Рамиле I Завоевателе. Я прочёл не так много…  
  
       — Альфиорская история? Мне нравилось учить её больше, чем уранийскую. Рамиль I был выдающимся полководцем и королём, благодаря которому Альфиора разрослась до таких размеров. Он первый король, который решил разведать земли на севере.  
  
       — Я прочитал только о его семье и первых годах правления.   
  
       — Он принял решение расширить границы страны уже в среднем возрасте, — пояснил Раанд, и Бертрам мог поклясться: такую искреннюю улыбку на лице короля он видел впервые. Немного расстраивало, что она была обращена не ему. — Тогда были времена, когда начиналось исследование земель и каждая страна хотела иметь как можно больше территорий. Кровавая эпоха.  
  
       — Зато какое наследство! — взмахнул рукой Бертрам. — К тому же Рамиль I был не самым жестоким правителем, да и вёл щадящую политику. В это же время в Браймуре эльфов травили деревнями, а люди Альфиоры вполне спокойно существовали.  
  
       — Не в защиту Браймура будет сказано, но всё же работорговля в Альфиоре тогда была более распространена, и в расход шли именно люди, особенно представители древнейших родов.  
  
       — Да уж… Поэтому люди есть везде, даже в Эльм-Э-Боре.   
  
       — А… как Эйра? — попытался участвовать в разговоре Афель, и Бертрам восхищённо взглянул на него.  
  
       — Знаешь об этом роде? На самом деле, история — это не то, чем я сильно увлечён, но жизнь обязывает. Слышал, в Эйра рождались самые красивые мальчики. Род, отмеченный Создателем и уничтоженный им же.   
  
       — Его уничтожил не Создатель, а алчные работорговцы, — с недовольством произнёс Раанд, откинувшись назад.   
  
       — Это как знать. Тот случай лет тридцать назад — не так далеко от столицы, между прочим… — с лукавым прищуром припомнил Бертрам, и Афель заинтересованно переспросил. — Не так давно это было, тем более по меркам эльфов. Ещё тридцать лет назад была целая деревня Эйра, пусть и умирающая. Эйра были древнейшим родом, по некоторым легендам вообще первым на этой земле. Они чтили традиции и регулярно приносили в жертву своих же сородичей, и Создателю это, похоже, надоело.  
  
       — Как это?   
  
       — Храм горел хорошо. Может быть, кто-то посторонний совершил этот поджог, но факт остаётся фактом — все жители деревни собрались в одном здании, чтобы принести жертву, но сгорели заживо сами, преподнеся себя. Говорят, до сих пор находят свежие цветы прямо на пепелище. Грустно и смешно знать, как погибли последние чистокровные представители рода.  
  
       — Я был в той деревне: погибли не все, пара стариков ещё живы, и бездомных манят брошенные дома. Когда я изучал историю рода, они рассказали мне, что последнюю жертву выбрали быстро и не раздумывая, поскольку не все родители готовы были отдать ребёнка на благо умирающей деревне, к тому же порой для чистоты крови браки заключались между братьями и сёстрами, из-за чего дети болели и умирали.  
  
       — А жертву подготавливали с малого возраста… Что ни говори, тяжело видеть в своём ребёнке поросёнка на рагу.  
  
       — Такие ужасные обычаи и такое внимание, — недоумевал Афель, чувствуя особенную тоску от обсуждения некогда интересного ему рода.   
  
       — Не подходящая тема для этой долгожданной встречи, — кивнул Бертрам, и Раанд с ним согласился, охотно бы поведавший обо всём, что успел узнать за долгое время, но не желавший расстраивать гостей. — Давайте о хорошем: о твоих потрясающих волосах, Афель, — начал посол, и Афель задержал дыхание, а Раанд приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Такой яркий чёрный цвет. У людей он редко встречается.   
  
       — Спасибо, — не зная, что отвечать на комплименты, произнёс юноша и закрыл рот бокалом мандаринового сока. В его сознании фраза уранийца пронеслась повторно, и оттого память бросила момент недавнего падения и показала уже позабытую картину в тёмной сухой кладовке. Афель в самом деле видел немало людей, однако редко их волосы имели такой же насыщенный чёрный цвет, к тому же чаще всего брюнеты в Браймуре обязательно хвастались мелкими или крупными локонами. Прямые чёрные волосы Афеля очень бросались в глаза толпе, и это приносило дискомфорт.  
  
       — Я думал, это только в Браймуре, — признался он после молчания.  
  
       — Сочетание прямых волос с чёрным цветом очень редкое — это был отличительный признак Эйра на чёрном рынке, — похвастался знаниями Бертрам. — Хотя чёрные кудри у людей встречаются очень часто, особенно в южной части Браймура.   
  
       — Чтобы повысить доход с продажи, некоторым рабам искусственно выпрямляли волосы и выдавали за Эйра, — не отставал Раанд, будто в попытке доказать, что знает не меньше. Мнение посла ему было не интересно — больше он старался выделиться в глазах заинтересованного Афеля.   
  
       — То есть у других родов не могли быть такие волосы? — с какой-то неясной надеждой спросил Афель, и ураниец едва сдержался, чтобы не усмехнуться.  
  
       — А тебе хотелось бы происходить из Эйра?   
  
       — Нет, не в этом дело, — смутился юноша, понимая, что неосознанно задаёт свои вопросы с намёком на предположение Бертрама. — Я случайно увидел картину, на которой был изображён мужчина с чёрными прямыми волосами... слышал, что во дворце был один из Эйра…   
  
       Раанд вдруг подавился, едва сумев проглотить вино, чтобы не запачкать одежду. Афель обеспокоенно повернулся к нему, а Бертрам почти подскочил похлопать короля по спине, но тот лишь поднял руку. Вскоре он прокашлялся, держась за саднящее горло.  
  
       — Я на месте посла не так давно, поэтому не знаю, но слухи о подобном ходят. Слышал, этот человек был убит во дворце.  
  
       — Убит? — поражённо переспросил Афель и заметил, как гневно взглянул на посла Раанд. Он успел подумать, что поднял неприятную тему, но изнутри его что-то щекотало, подталкивая задавать наводящие вопросы.   
  
       — Его величество знает больше подробностей, ведь это произошло в тот же год после коронации.   
  
       — Кажется, мы не хотели обсуждать такие вещи сегодня, — напомнил Раанд, удачно подобрав повод перевести разговор в другое русло. — Не хочу омрачать этот вечер разговорами о смерти.  
  
       — Это было довольно интересно, — расстроившись, произнёс Афель, и король только отвёл взгляд.  
  
       — Афель, это действительно нехорошая тема для обсуждения за столом, — поддержал короля Бертрам, и юноша неохотно согласился, мельком посмотрев на Раанда. — Что важнее, как насчёт твоих планов на будущее? Ты ведь из Браймура. Хочешь остаться здесь?  
  
       — Да, конечно хочу, — ответил Афель на неожиданный вопрос. Уранийский посол явно имел в своём арсенале пару нейтральных тем на такой случай — чтобы заполнить неловкие паузы. — Моя семья осталась на островах, и мне не очень удобно перед ними, ведь пришлось их бросить… Но они будут расстроены ещё больше, если я вернусь ни с чем... Вообще вернусь. Мой отчим очень любит Альфиору и едва ли поверит, что мне здесь не понравилось.  
  
       — Но, похоже, родители — это не единственная причина, — догадливо предположил Бертрам, и сидящий напротив юноша смутился.  
  
       — Не единственная, — с улыбкой признался тот. — Мне очень нравится читать. В моём доме была одна книга, перечитанная десяток раз, поэтому библиотека во дворце меня очень вдохновила. Если мне будет позволено, то я бы хотел оставаться здесь, пока не ознакомлюсь со всеми книгами.   
  
       — Она ежегодно пополняется, — уточнил Раанд и хитро взглянул на Афеля. — Тебе придётся остаться очень надолго.  
  
       — Я совсем не против.   
  
       — Тяжело, наверное, жить во дворце? — не сумев проигнорировать недвусмысленные переглядывания между собеседниками, спросил Бертрам.   
  
       — Нет, совсем нет, — помотал головой Афель, тут же вспомнив Первую жену Раанда, главу стражи и нескольких советников, смотрящих свысока и чуть презрительно. Последние никак по-другому не говорили о своих эмоциях, когда как Гелин и Хенбёрн были очень откровенны в своём отношении. В любом случае, они оказывались меньшинством наряду с остальными обитателями дворца.   
  
       — В моём дворце гости всегда на почётном месте, кем бы они ни были.  
  
       — Это верно, я не берусь спорить, но если Афель задержится надолго, то будет ли он простым гостем? Во дворце постоянно позволено жить страже, прислуге и советникам, насколько мне известно.   
  
       — Не забывайте, что здесь решаю я, кому можно жить во дворце, а кому нельзя, — парировал Раанд, недовольный тем, куда клонит разговор посол.   
  
       — Прошу прощения, я действительно забылся.  
  
       Афель с проснувшейся тревогой сложил пальцы рук вместе, взглянув на ухоженные ногти. От слов Бертрама ему стало не по себе: он и раньше боялся быть выставленным из дворца, но после всего, что произошло между ним и Раандом, совсем отпустил этот страх. Сейчас в его груди вновь защемило. Не он ли хотел иметь пусть самую простую работу, лишь бы не остаться ни с чем? Король дал ему целую комнату, бесплатно кормит, оплачивает одежду и некоторые прихоти — всё это в руках Афеля на самом деле ему не принадлежит, к тому же его желание пересылать родителям немного денег всё ещё горело, но не королевских — своих, честно заработанных.  
  
       — Я бы хотел поработать, но гожусь только для физического труда… Король не стал меня даже слушать, когда я предложил себя в качестве прислуги.   
  
       — Ты никогда не будешь прислугой, — отрезал Раанд уверенно. — Это не твоё. У тебя есть потенциал к намного более интеллектуальной работе.  
  
       — Чтобы получить высокую должность, нужно звание, — напомнил ураниец, но, увидев недовольное лицо короля, тут же продолжил, — иначе другие не поймут, разве не так?   
  
       — Это уже не ваши заботы. У Афеля ещё будет время подумать, чем бы он хотел заниматься: он ещё недостаточно освоился и наверняка найдёт занятие по душе.  
  
       — Не могу не согласиться. Но, если что, всегда можешь приехать в Уранию, я помогу с работой в посольстве, — пообещал Бертрам, подмигнув, и Афель лишь поблагодарил его за предложение. В его планах посещение Урании было ещё далеко, ему совершенно не хотелось покидать Альфиору: слишком ограниченными казались его знания для таких поездок, к тому же юноша не пережил бы очередное расставание с Раандом. Не сейчас.  
  
       Он посмотрел на короля с нежностью и тут же отвёл взгляд, когда король повернулся к нему. Руди рассказывала, что к прикосновениям в Альфиоре относятся не так положительно, как привык Афель, отчего до конца вечера ему пришлось терпеть эту неистовую жажду объятий.


	24. Chapter 24

       Воспитанный в обществе четырёх младших братьев, Афель привык видеть их виноватые глаза, их страх перед наказанием, беспокойство и нетерпение, но юноша не подозревал, что те же эмоции предстанут перед ним не на детском лице, а на лице взрослого, всегда такого уверенного и непоколебимого эльфийского короля. Он закрыл рот рукой в попытке удержать смех от внезапного вопроса: «Ты злишься на меня?» Король слишком напоминал нашкодившего ребёнка, и скрупулёзно выстраиваемый образ решительного правителя вдруг растаял.  
  
       — Нет, совсем нет, — ответил Афель сквозь пальцы и засомневался, можно ли расценивать такой ответ как искренний. — Как же вам не идёт чувство вины!  
  
       — Не идёт? — недоумённо переспросил Раанд. — Возможно, но этой ночью я… не думал, что так получится, и не хотел делать тебе больно… тем более против твоей воли.  
  
       — А, вы об этом… Не помню, чтобы просил вас остановиться.  
  
       — Но ты выпил, — напомнил Раанд, отводя взгляд.   
  
       — Не так много, чтобы забыться. Может, мне и неловко думать об этом, — смущённо признался юноша, — но я не жалею и тем более ни в чём не виню вас.   
  
       — Хорошо, — облегчённо вздохнул король и улыбнулся. — Я уж начал бояться, что эта потрясающая ночь станет последней.   
  
       По щеке скользнули пальцы, убирая прядь чёрных волос за ухо и открывая вид на покрасневшую кожу.  
  
       — Напротив. Я очень надеюсь, что такого больше не повторится, — резко выдал Афель, опустив ресницы, но Раанд не успел испугаться, — будьте со мной нежнее в следующий раз: это было действительно больно.  
  
       — Да, прости, — вмиг король стал серьёзен, будто оправдывался перед учителем за ошибку. — Для меня всё тоже было впервые: до сих пор я делил постель только с женщинами.   
  
       — Некрасиво говорить об этом с тем, кого вы любите сейчас, — наигранно обиделся юноша, и пока Раанд не воспринял это слишком близко к сердцу, хохотнул. — А если бы я всё же злился, что бы вы сделали? — хитро поинтересовался он, меняя направление разговора и надеясь ещё раз увидеть тревогу короля, но тот выражение лица не изменил.  
  
       — Я бы сделал всё, чтобы получить твоё прощение.   
  
       — А если бы я захотел собственный остров?   
  
       — Я бы подарил тебе два.   
  
       Афель тихо рассмеялся, посчитав фразу абсурдной даже для короля, и в то же время загордился: не каждый день его прощение оценивали в два острова.  
  
       Вода в пруду внутреннего двора отражала огоньки зажжённых ламп, в ореоле которых кружили насекомые; изредка виднелись блестящие спинки ещё не спящих рыбок, и вечернюю безмятежность нарушали лишь два тихих голоса. После ужина и скорого ухода Бертрама атмосфера будто разрядилась, особенно свободно вздохнул Афель, что до самого конца старался держать себя подобающе в отличие от других гостей. Весь вечер он слушал метафоричные описания частей своего тела, о которых этикет позволял говорить за столом, а когда они закончились, в расход пошёл характер. Стоило отдать послу должное: от выпитого вина он позволил себе больше вольностей в общении, но руки, благо, не распускал.   
  
       — Кстати, — произнёс юноша, вспомнив о неоконченном разговоре, и тишина вновь отступила, — об Эйра...  
  
       Раанд сглотнул. За столом ему удалось мастерски избежать этой темы, и он не планировал возвращаться к ней так быстро. Прошли бы долгие десятилетия, и, если бы к тому времени король не обезумел, на смертном одре сознался бы в своих грехах, достаточно прожив бок о бок с Афелем, чтобы подарить ему всё, что только мог подарить бедному юноше правитель Альфиоры — всего себя. В этот раз стоящие отговорки на ум не приходили, и Раанд почувствовал, что сильно вспотел от волнения.  
  
       — Я знаю, что вы и Марико были знакомы с Эйра, и понимаю теперь, почему Хенбёрн пристально смотрит на меня каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо… Если этого человека многие знали, он умер недавно, так?   
  
       Раанд не смог ответить сразу. Он понимал, что рано или поздно ему бы пришлось говорить на эту тему — расплатиться за свой эгоизм и чувства, которые он не смог обуздать уже в Браймуре. Тянуть до последнего, скрывать, молчать и заставить забыть остальных — слишком непростая задача для эльфа, не обладающего силами Создателя, ведь Афель-Эйра освоил самое мощное из умений — вынуждал помнить о себе. Бесспорно, у Раанда был выбор: рассказать правду всем, только Афелю или молчать до конца — и выбор этот грозил разрушить всё. Как отреагирует юноша на правду? Будто он человек, которого убили. Человек, которого не защитил Раанд. Несложно представить, какие мысли возникнут в юной горячей голове, но какая из них будет главенствующей — это беспокоило короля. Ему не хотелось рисковать, однако Афель не из тех, кто отпустит возможность узнать о чём бы то ни было, особенно если правду всеми силами от него скрывали. С большим нежеланием, переступая через себя, Раанд сдался.  
  
       Он посчитал коридоры дворца слишком небезопасным местом для таких разговоров и, оказавшись в гостевых покоях, облюбовал кресло у письменного стола, когда Афель уместился на подушках, уже привыкнув к частому сидению на полу. Они расположились далеко друг от друга неосознанно, но разговору это не мешало.   
  
       — Этот человек появился во дворце, когда я был совсем ребёнком. Отец подобрал его с улицы, когда тому было шестнадцать, и двадцать восемь — когда он погиб. Любое его желание предыдущий король выполнял с безумной отдачей и обрекал этого человека на ненависть и зависть.   
  
       — Разве этого достаточно для ненависти? — спросил Афель, когда Раанд напряжённо подбирал слова, потирая подбородок.   
  
       — К сожалению. Его ненавидели и дети, и старики. Единицам удавалось преодолеть эту ненависть и увидеть его чутким и заботливым другом. Мать Аклинды в том числе, пусть ей помогло не стремление заглядывать другим в души, как делали Хенбёрн и Марико — Ванда знала секрет, о котором до сих пор почти никто не знает, а кто знал — уже никому не расскажет.   
  
       Афель замер в предвкушении. Пока он лишь понимал, что отец Раанда тоже был увлечён человеком, и не каким-то, а из рода Эйра. Происходило ли желание короля обладать браймурским юношей только из воспоминаний? Афелю не приносило радости думать об этом, но не думать он уже не мог: эта мысль вспыхнула в нём случайно и накрепко врезалась в душу ещё тогда — при виде картины.   
  
       — У моего отца было нездоровое увлечение, — вспоминая свой сон, со злостью пояснил Раанд. Афель-Эйра начал подвергаться извращениям именно в возрасте сидящего на полу юноши — от осознания король закрыл глаза и ощутил тошноту: всего на миг ему показалось, будто рука вот-вот сожмёт остро заточенный нож, покроет белую спину кровью и навсегда оставит рваные шрамы. Воображение разыгралось не на шутку, и, преодолевая отвращение, Раанд поспешил продолжить. — Ему нравилось причинять боль, и он скрывал это, мучаясь от своей ненормальности, пока на пороге не появился никому не нужный красивый мальчик. Мужское тело может выдержать больше, сироту никто не хватится… Именно это заставило короля забрать его с улицы, а не какое-то милосердие или колдовство, к тому же этот мальчик оказался евнухом — не мог спать с женщинами, даже если бы захотел: Эйра были последним родом, который мог использовать магические руны для подобных ритуалов. Будет честно сказать, что при этом отец чувствовал себя виноватым, почему делал всё, чтобы загладить свою вину: красивая одежда, репетиторы, вседозволенность и даже членство в совете. Некоторые заблуждаются, что этот человек делал многое для страны, но по записям собраний он лишь высказывал своё мнение, которое нечасто принимали во внимание, и не сделал ничего по-настоящему масштабного… — выговорился Раанд и ненадолго прервал давно продуманный монолог, повторяющийся из ночи в ночь. — Но он был отзывчивым, душевным и неконфликтным — такими бывают редко… И я ценю это больше, чем дела какой-то там страны, даже если теперь это моя страна.  
  
       — Он вам очень нравился, — заметил Афель с досадой, не подготовившись к рассказу в таком ключе.   
  
       — Так и есть, — честно признался Раанд, испытывая тяжесть от тоски, которую услышал в тихом вдохе юноши, и спешно продолжил. — Мне было двадцать, когда я обо всём узнал, и до тех пор всем своим детским сердцем ненавидел этого человека. Когда умер отец, во мне проснулась ещё большая злоба: я верил в колдовство, насланное на отца родом Эйра… Ослеплённый этой ненавистью, я не смог правильно понять происходящее. Я виноват в смерти этого человека не меньше заговорщиков, мечтавших убрать его из дворца… Не потому, что сделал что-то не так — я ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти его… — Раанд приложил руку к гудящей голове. — Он был мне дорог из-за детских воспоминаний: как бы я ни злился (всё-таки отец променял мою мать на человека), он хорошо относился ко мне и помогал без расчёта на выгоду. Глупым ребёнком я только и делал, что распускал грязные слухи, а он продолжал любить меня, даже когда я пригрозил ему казнью, оказавшись на троне. Даже когда бросил его в темницу. Даже когда заставил его лечь в постель с человеком, который потом сыграл не последнюю роль в его убийстве. Ты выбрал не самого достойного эльфа.  
  
       — Такое трудно оправдать, — согласился Афель, немного успокоенный уточнением короля о чувствах. Ревность едва не задушила юношу, и Раанд сумел вовремя спугнуть её, пусть не избавил окончательно: к мёртвым не ревнуют — ревнуют к воспоминаниям о мёртвых. — По крайней мере, сейчас вы раскаиваетесь. Думаю, если он по-настоящему любил вас, то уже простил.  
  
       — Как бы самоуверенно это ни звучало, я тоже так считаю… но себя я никогда не прощу.   
  
       Раанд замолчал в этот раз надолго, и Афель использовал это время, чтобы переварить всю историю. В какой-то степени его испугала мысль, будто всё повторяется: будучи безродным человеком, юноша тоже оказался во дворце по прихоти короля, пусть тот в отличие от предыдущего оправдывал своё приглашение искренними чувствами, а не плотскими желаниями. Афель знал правителя Альфиоры совсем недолго, однако, даже услышав о случившемся, верил в порядочность Раанда. Двадцать лет — достаточно много, чтобы переосмыслить свою жизнь и поведение, и такие ситуации, как с тем человеком из Эйра, наверняка больше не произойдут.   
  
       — Вы ни разу не произнесли его имя, — вдруг осознал Афель, слишком увлёкшись сутью.   
  
       — Это не важно, — тут же ответил Раанд, всё ещё опечаленный и поникший. — Пообещай мне, что мы больше не будем говорить об этом... и не рассказывай никому. Мой отец поступил подло, ради своей испорченности используя человека, которому некуда было идти, но он всё же происходил из королевской династии. В истории за ним и так закрепилось звание Праздный — я не хочу, чтобы его имя ещё больше очерняли…   
  
       — Я обещаю, — Афель вдруг оказался позади и опустил руки на плечи Раанда, что тут же сжал изящную ладонь холодными пальцами. — Не знал, что это так тяжело для вас. Мне теперь стыдно, я ведь настаивал…   
  
       — Поэтому я стараюсь предаваться воспоминаниям как можно реже, наслаждаясь нынешним днём.  
  
       Голова потяжелела: растрепав волосы, Афель прижался щекой к светлой макушке. Утешить было нечем — поздно думать о соболезнованиях после долгих лет скорби, и юноша только и мог затмить беззаботным настоящим безрадостное прошлое Раанда.  
  


***

  
  
       Руди вошла в гостевые покои и покосилась на их хозяина, стоящего на ковре в очень необычной позе: на ногах и руках спиной вниз, повесив голову так, что отросшие волосы чуть не касались пола. Выглядела картина жутко, и служанка спешно отвернулась.  
  
       — Что вы делаете? — изумилась она в страхе, что застала гостя за чем-то неприличным, и Афель лишь выдохнул.  
  
       — В последнее время я только и делаю, что ем, сплю и теперь читаю — не самые активные занятия, — пожаловался он и наконец опустился, ложась на спину и вытягиваясь. В позвоночнике приятно хрустнуло, и он блаженно улыбнулся. — Я чувствую прилив энергии, но ума не приложу, куда её расходовать. Раньше я ловил рыбу или смотрел за младшими братьями, а теперь…   
  
       — Вы не понимаете своего счастья, — буркнула Руди завистливо.   
  
       — Наверное. Но я так устал от этого счастья, что даже мост сделать не могу.   
  
       — Мост?   
  
       — Вот это, — он вновь встал в изначальную позу, и это по-прежнему смотрелось отвратительно.   
  
       — Это браймурское развлечение? Выглядит не слишком весело.   
  
       — Хочешь попробовать?   
  
       Служанка смешалась. Она привыкла, что Афель относится к ней не так, как другие: благородные эльфы предпочитали её не замечать или смотреть с пренебрежением; впрочем, по-другому и быть не могло — он был таким же безродным, как она, если не хуже… По крайней мере, предки Руди были лордами, пока прапрадедушка всё не испортил, оставив состояние семьи на Красной улице в игорном доме.  
  
       Она неуверенно приблизилась к хозяину покоев и села на пол. Афель помог ей правильно поставить руки и даже поддержал, но Руди была абсолютно деревянной.   
  
       — Плохая идея, — расстроенно заметила она и поднялась, поправляя бордовое платье.   
  
       — Просто нужно потренироваться. У нас в городе все дети так умеют, даже соревнуются, кто дольше простоит… Других развлечений нет, — рассмеялся юноша.  
  
       — Вообще-то я пришла, чтобы передать вам приглашение от посла, — объявила Руди, встав на прежнее место у двери, будто бы ничего не происходило. — Бертрам приглашает вас составить ему компанию в прогулке по городу.   
  
       — Меня? — переспросил Афель, едва в ужасе не добавив: «Наедине с Бертрамом?!» Всё-таки ураниец вёл себя очень своеобразно, возможно, вполне нормально даже для Браймура, но юноша настолько пропитался атмосферой Альфиоры, что готов был отодвинуть своё деревенское воспитание в сторону, освобождая место эльфийской морали. С другой стороны, сидеть в комнате весь день не хотелось: от книг уставали глаза и болела спина, да и Афель сам жаловался на пассивный образ жизни. Пройтись куда-то дальше, чем от комнаты до библиотеки (пусть и этот путь был не близким) казалось не такой уж плохой идеей, к тому же многолюдность столицы играла на руку, ведь приставать у всех на глазах — это слишком даже для уроженца Урании.  
  
       — Он ждёт вашего ответа на площади перед дворцом.  
  
       — Предупреди короля, что я буду в городе.   
  
       — Будете переодеваться?   
  
       Афель посмотрел на свой повседневный халат и мотнул головой. Выглядела одежда вполне прилично, а разодеваться для Бертрама не находилось желания — другое дело, если бы на прогулку пригласил сам король, однако тот всегда был занят в это время. Для юноши до сих пор оставалось большой тайной, чем занимает свой день Раанд, но одна догадка не требовала больших умственных усилий — чем-то важным.   
  
       Как и было сказано, посол ждал на площади и обрадовался, увидев Афеля.   
  
       — Прости за вечер, — неловко извинился он, приложив руку ко лбу. — Я просто не мог игнорировать сияние молодости такого обворожительного юноши и наговорил много лишнего.  
  
       У «обворожительного юноши» нервно дёрнулась бровь, но он смог подавить едкий комментарий по поводу бесполезности такого рода извинений. Афель мог лишь сказать: «Я вас прощаю», — и предложить начать прогулку.   
  
       — Думал насчёт работы в посольстве? — вдруг спросил Бертрам, и его спутник понял, что даже не придал большого значения словам посла на этот счёт.  
  
       — Понятия не имею, чем занимаются в посольстве, — неловко признался Афель. — Если честно, я далёк от всего, что не касается рыбной ловли.  
  
       — Работа в посольстве весьма увлекательная… Хотя это нужно смотреть по должности. Меня хоть и называют послом, но официально на бумаге я «представитель Урании»: моя работа — представлять интересы страны в других странах. В Урании заседает парламент, у нас нет короля или королевы, которые могли бы приехать с официальным визитом, поэтому существует моя работа. У меня есть заместители и подчинённые, из которых я набираю небольшую делегацию для путешествий. Обычно, чем опаснее обстановка, тем больше делегатов.  
  
       — Но если в стране есть король, то зачем ему посол? — спросил Афель заинтересованно.   
  
       — Даже король не всегда сам путешествует в другую страну ради переговоров: часто этим занимается посол-представитель, а если переговоры совсем несерьёзные — глава посольства. Посольство Урании в Альфиоре или Альфиоры в Урании имеют схожие функции — помогают своим жителям адаптироваться и решать проблемы. Через посольство граждане Урании могут получить временное жильё в Альфиоре, искать работу или даже просить отправить их обратно на родину… Уехать из Урании сложнее, чем вернуться, — рассмеялся Бертрам, взмахнув руками.   
  
       — А что делают в посольстве?   
  
       — Бумаги разные заполняют, составляют документы, разбирают почту, иногда выплачивают деньги тем жителям, которые попали в сложную ситуацию… только после одобрения главы, конечно же.  
  
       — Звучит не слишком весело, — Афель вздохнул, понадеявшись на нечто более интересное, но Бертрам тут же его подбодрил.  
  
       — Может быть, но есть и те, кто путешествует по стране, чтобы доставлять важные письма и бумаги. В Альфиору из Урании обычно приезжают разные торговцы, расширяя границы для своих товаров. Они заказывают такие письма, которые идут не через привычную нам внешнюю почту, а через внутреннюю — из Урании в посольство, а оттуда уже в руки адресату. И если устраиваешься туда курьером, то будь готов пройти все дороги страны.   
  
       — Это уже лучше, — улыбнулся Афель. — Хотя я сейчас не смог бы уехать далеко. Король правильно сказал: я ещё не совсем освоился — не знаю некоторые порядки Альфиоры и боюсь говорить с кем-то за пределами своей комнаты, а уж про полноценные путешествия и говорить не стоит.  
  
       — Но ты сейчас разговариваешь со мной, прогуливаясь по центральной улице столицы, — заметил Бертрам. — Это уже первый шаг к решению твоей проблемы. Для начала в посольстве всегда дают разбирать старые бумаги в архиве. Туда просто свозят все документы, раз в пару лет наводят порядок, но он длится недолго. Платят немного, к тому же попасть в посольство без рекомендаций верхов невозможно, поэтому никто особенно не рвётся... но если интересует, то я помогу.  
  
       — Я даже и не знаю, что сказать, — нерешительно ответил юноша, загоревшись желанием наконец получить собственный доход, да ещё и в Уранийском посольстве, но пока боялся делать такой большой шаг.   
  
       — Ничего, я понимаю, — кивнул Бертрам так, будто действительно всё понимал. — Можешь написать мне письмо, как надумаешь — буду рад получить от тебя пару строк. Твой почерк наверняка такой же красивый, как ты.  
  
       Афель закатил глаза, зная, как посол ошибается, и ураниец вновь рассмеялся. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие смущать спутника, но тот вдруг обрёл выдержку и за весь день ни разу не покраснел, огорчая засомневавшегося в себе Бертрама.  
  
       — Спасибо, я обязательно вам напишу, — всё-таки пообещал Афель, зацепившись за возможность стать независимым.  
  
       — Обращайся ко мне на ты — мне так приятнее.  
  
       — Я не привык.  
   
       — Что ж, надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча, и ты ещё успеешь проникнуться ко мне доверием, чтобы обращаться не так формально… Кстати, часто гуляешь в городе?   
  
       — Нет, только второй раз…  
  
       — Всего-то? Король не выпускает тебя из постели?   
  
       Бертрам победоносно ухмыльнулся, когда Афель вспыхнул до непередаваемой красноты. Несколько прохожих удивлённо оглянулись, но, казалось, большого значения словам не придали.   
  
       — Нет! Д-да разве можно?.. — заикался он, придумав много аргументов против подобных обвинений, но посол сбивал с мысли снисходительной и хитрой улыбкой. — Такая разница в возрасте, и эльф, мужчина, и я безродный мальчишка из…   
  
       — Я пошутил: не воспринимай слова так серьёзно. Если хочешь что-то скрыть, лучше согласись и посмейся.  
  
       Афель прижал руку к щеке, будто пытаясь успокоить бурлящую кровь. Так легко выдавать секреты нужно уметь, и юноша теперь чувствовал себя предателем. Оставалось надеяться, что Бертрам никому не расскажет о подробностях интимной жизни Раанда.  
  
       — За приятными разговорами не замечаешь, как идёт время, — вдруг произнёс ураниец, и Афель остановился.  
  
       Улица хвасталась простором и безлюдностью, большая часть забегаловок не работала, а работающие лавки пустовали. Он оглядел здание, к которому привёл его Бертрам, и с радостью за себя сумел прочитать название на альфиорском «Цветочная лагуна». Красная вывеска казалась немного отталкивающей из-за броскости цвета и размеров.   
  
       — Что это за место? — спросил юноша, когда спутник стал подниматься по лестнице, и поспешил за ним, боясь остаться в одиночестве на пустой улице.   
  
       — Это сокровищница, — серьёзно ответил Бертрам и развёл руками. Афель не видел выражение его лица, но мог поспорить, что на нём отразилось блаженство. — Ты только никому не говори, но это место — причина, по которой я заехал в Альфиору по пути в Браймур.  
  
       — Но Браймур совсем не по пути, — поймал его на словах юноша.   
  
       — Причина, по которой я заехал в Альфиору, даже если в Браймур не по пути, — так же воодушевлённо объяснил ураниец и толкнул дверь от себя.  
  
       Большой зал тут же выдохнул прохладой. Гостей приветствовало лишь безмолвие, будто заведение не работало, как и остальные на этой улице. Афель удивился большому количеству низких обеденных столиков в помещении, которое очень напоминало дворцовый холл, холодный и пустой, но в отличие от него здесь доминировали тёплые оттенки красного. Широкие окна скрывались за плотной бордовой тканью, лампы под потолками не горели, отчего зал освещался только лучами полуденного солнца, проникшего сквозь просветы между шторами. Каждый шаг отдавался эхом, и Афель, повертевшись и насладившись дизайном вдоволь, обратился к спутнику.  
  
       — Кажется, мы не вовремя, — засомневался юноша, но не успел получить ответ. Почти бесшумно открылась дверь на втором этаже, и у перил появились двое.  
  
       — Бертрам-лиф! — воскликнул один из них, но спустились оба, кидаясь уранийцу на шею. — Когда вы приехали? Надолго?   
  
       — Нет, ненадолго, — ответил он, для убедительности тяжело вздохнув, и обнимающие его юноши заметно расстроились. Афель поражённо взглянул на них: допускало ли альфиорское приличие носить такие короткие халаты без брюк? Он заинтересованно поглядел на их остроносые туфли, затем на оголённые едва не до ягодиц гладкие ноги, оценил шёлковый халат, надетый наспех и совсем не затянутый поясом. Волосы на концах завивались в кольца и были острижены так, чтобы закрывать уши и часть шеи. Юноши не походили друг на друга чертами лица, но их внешний вид говорил о некой униформе, принятой в данном заведении, как у прислуги в королевском дворце.   
  
       — Кто ваш друг, он сегодня с нами?  
  
       — К сожалению, он уже очарован кое-кем… — Бертрам мельком оглянулся, и, когда будто невзначай провёл пальцами по бедру, приподнимая подол и без того не слишком приличного халата, Афель разом понял, куда его привели, кто эти юноши и о чём они говорят. Ему открылась и тайна, отчего название этого места показалось таким неприятным.  
  
       — Вы могли сразу сказать, куда мы идём — я бы не пошёл, — сердито произнёс он и скрестил руки на груди. — Не имею никакого желания разгуливать по подобным местам.  
  
       Афель быстро направился к выходу и вдогонку услышал только извинения Бертрама и ещё что-то про «ты можешь подобрать кого-нибудь на свой вкус». Не озвученный вопрос: «Зачем вы меня сюда привели?» — так и остался без ответа.  
  
       Когда главная лестница оказалась позади, редкие прохожие покосились на вышедшего из здания юношу, и тот попытался поскорее скрыться, не чувствуя угрызений совести. Пусть они решили прогуляться вдвоём, Бертрам точно не останется один, если спутник уйдёт. Для Афеля этот человек оставался загадкой, которая и раскрывалась в два счёта, и сохраняла секреты. Ураниец явно был помешан на юношах, и все его сладкие слова — лишь привычка. По крайней мере, Афель теперь точно знал, что вестись на них могут только молодые люди лёгкого поведения.  
  
       Он свернул в какой-то переулок и оказался на более загруженной улице. Насущной проблемой оставалось незнание города: стоило хотя бы спросить обратную дорогу, но возвращаться в царство разврата — не самая лучшая идея. Афель шёл в толпе мимо незнакомых лавок, смотря по сторонам и убеждая себя, что дорогу он ещё успеет спросить, к тому же крыша дворца иногда появлялась в просветах между высокими домами и давала надежду на возвращение.   
  
       — Ой, не Афель ли это? — послышался впереди знакомый голос, и юноша рассеяно выхватил лицо зовущего из толпы.   
  
       — Марико, — обрадованно отозвался он и подбежал к паучихе, отпирающей двери лавки. На вывеске у входа зелёными буквами было написано «Сёстры Ко», и Афель вспомнил про приглашение на Зелёную улицу. Теперь он хотя бы знал, где находится, пусть много это информация не давала.  
  
       — Изучаешь город? — весело спросила Марико, перехватывая два рулона материала поудобнее. — Зайдёшь? Угощу тебя медовым чаем.   
  
       — Если честно, я потерялся… Не помешаю?   
  
       — В это время мало клиентов, — отмахнулась она, и Афель вошёл в лавку осторожно под звон колокольчика над дверью. В глаза сразу бросались развешанные по стенам ткани и абсолютно чистый пол. Помещение казалось очень большим для простого ателье, но размер оправдывался покупателями, ведь не все они были людьми и эльфами, а паукам, нагам и кентаврам нужно больше места для примерки. Юноша совсем к этому не привык: в Браймуре здания всегда строили с расчётом только на людей.   
  
       — Идём на второй этаж, — позвала паучиха гостя, и тот резво взобрался по лестнице. Атмосфера здесь казалась в разы приятнее, чем в «Цветочной лагуне».  
  
       — Очень уютно, — признался Афель и разместился за столом. Комната на втором этаже была чуть меньше из-за множества полок с различными инструментами и сундуков, из которых ткани так и норовили выпрыгнуть. Перед ним появилась чашка зелёного чая и тарелка халвы.   
  
       — Это комната для отдыха — я сижу здесь, когда нет посетителей.  
  
       — Ты работаешь одна? А почему «Сёстры Ко»? — заинтересованно спросил юноша, и Марико грустно улыбнулась.  
  
       — Мы открыли это ателье с сестрой, но шесть лет назад она сильно заболела и умерла.   
  
       — Ох… Соболезную, — смутившись, вполголоса произнёс Афель, разочарованный в своей любознательности: за последние два дня он уже второй раз напоминал собеседникам о неприятных событиях прошлого.  
  
       — Не расстраивайся — ты не знал. Многие спрашивают… А я всё никак не решусь поменять название, да и в названиях не сильна, — хохотнула Марико и пожала плечами.   
  
       — А давно вас нанял король шить одежду? — в попытке поменять тему, проявил интерес гость.   
  
       — Ещё во время правления предыдущего короля, для одного хорошего человека… Сейчас его нет в живых, но его величество очень мне доверяет. Кстати, его тоже звали Афель.   
  
       — Правда? — изумился он. — Я раньше не встречал людей с такими именами… Подожди… Во дворце? Для человека?   
  
       — Странно, да? Но во дворце жил человек, — поделилась Марико заговорщицки. — Сейчас об этом мало кто знает, но раньше у многих было на слуху.   
  
       — И его звали Афель? Афель-Эйра? Эйра во дворце был Афелем? — неверяще переспрашивал Афель, едва не хватаясь за голову. Вот почему Раанд скрыл его имя. Получается, король любил некого Афель-Эйра, на которого сам Афель был до безобразия похож? От осознания сердце будто упало, и по плечам разлилась похолодевшая кровь.  
  
       Марико изумилась не меньше собеседника, но только потому, что тот зацепился за имя и откуда-то узнал, как употреблять приставку Эйра. Она вспомнила обещание, данное Хенбёрну, докладывать любую интересную информацию, касающуюся гостя, и непременно загорелась желанием проведать старого знакомого.   
  
       — Да, но у вас с ним мало общего, — попыталась сгладить углы разговора Марико, но юноша отрешённо помотал головой.  
  
       — Ты знала его? Мы ведь похожи до безобразия! — чувствуя, что его пытаются обмануть, возмутился Афель. — Почему так? Я ведь родился даже не здесь и…  
  
       С пониманием перехватило дыхание. Девятнадцать лет назад умер многострадальный Афель-Эйра и через год родился Афель. Поразительное совпадение. Он вдруг вспомнил, что клялся ни с кем не разговаривать на эту тему, но так легко нарушил эту клятву, что стало тошно. Неужели по этой причине Раанд взял с него обещание? Получалось так, что король уже давно обо всём догадался. Афель вспомнил их первую встречу, и обморок, списанный на состояние эльфа после крушения, вдруг обрёл другие причины. Он закрыл рот ладонью, и Марико испугалась, посмотрев в наполненные осознанием глаза.  
  
       — Ну-ну, какие глупости, просто так совпало, — неубедительно говорила она, и Афель наконец включил голову. А стоит ли ему рассказывать всем подряд о догадке, что он точная копия Афель-Эйра? Что может измениться? Высказать всё в лицо Раанду — будто приставить нож к его горлу. Он так сожалел о случившемся, и Афель не хотел расстраивать короля даже ради собственного успокоения, пусть злая мысль истязала его изнутри — вся любовь Раанда, его подарки и исполнения прихотей шли из жалости, вины и скорби, а не от больших чувств симпатии и привязанности? Кого видел он, глядя на юношу: умершего человека или абсолютно другую личность?  
  
       И Марико тоже не рассказала ему правду, в первый же день узнав в нём погибшего, как и Хенбёрн не объяснил свою реакцию. Но почему это стало такой тайной?   
  
       Афель закрыл глаза обеими руками, а затем спустил их ниже и в полнейшем шоке взглянул на испуганную Марико.   
  
       «Ребёнок, который не будет похож на тебя».   
  
       Сказка оказалась не сказкой?   
  
       «Тогда назови его Афелем».   
  
       Неужели мать действительно встречала девушку, которая подарила ей возможность иметь детей?   
  
       На затылке волосы стали дыбом, по коже побежали отвратительные мурашки, щекоча спину и плечи. Афель провёл пальцами по губам и уставился куда-то вниз. Картина в его голове складывалась слишком стремительно, не позволяя зацепиться за мысли, и понимание будто щёлкнуло его по носу. Юноша вскинул голову.  
  
       «Я, что… родился заново?» — бредовая догадка врезалась в душу, давая совершенно невозможному обстоятельству стать чуть реальнее. Он не помнил свою прошлую жизнь, всегда полагая, будто она была у него одна. Афель не знал, что чувствовать по этому поводу: тоску от своей неоригинальности или радость от данного кем-то второго шанса. Стоит ли ему узнать о прошлом себе больше или забыть и жить дальше, как ни в чём не бывало? Жить и видеть в глазах Раанда не себя. И можно ли расценивать «себя» как «себя», а не того человека из прошлого. Афель-Эйра.   
  
       — Ты хорошо знала его? — повторился Афель, слишком обеспокоенный происходящим, и плохо представлял, кто может дать ему жизненно необходимый совет. — Я и он — одно и тоже? Не говоря об имени и внешности.   
  
       — Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь… — помахала рукой Марико, но её взгляд бегал от одного угла к другому — врать у неё получалось плохо.  
  
       — Король сказал тебе молчать? Тебе и главе стражи? Почему? Если мы — один человек, разве мне не положено знать, что случилось?  
  
       — Я правда ничего не знаю, — настаивала Марико, но Афель не верил. — Да, вы похожи, признаюсь честно. Одно лицо! Одно имя. Но ты из Браймура. Может, у вас были общие предки... и даже так подобные совпадения просто удивительны. Мёртвые не оживают, и я сомневаюсь, что ты и Афель-Эйра — один человек. Может быть, это я такая глупая и недалёкая, но если бы Создатель мог возвращать к жизни тех, кто несправедливо ушёл, почему он не вернёт мою сестру? Нельзя так просто менять судьбы — кому как не Создателю знать об этом. Если и произошло чудо, то оно точно случилось от искусного мастерства чёрных колдунов.  
  
       Афель притих, уставившись на блик в остывшем чае. Указательный палец отсчитывал секунды, ритмично ударяя по тёплой чашке в наступившей тишине. Марико скрестила руки на груди и отвела взгляд, сама не веря в происходящее, но уже почти смирившись: всё-таки для неё встреча с Афелем стала шоком ещё в день знакомства. Правильно ли говорил Хенбёрн, что этот человек — почти со стопроцентной вероятностью шпион? Все его переживания и вопросы об Афель-Эйра — прекрасная актёрская игра или оправданный интерес? Марико не имела способностей к сверхсложным логическим умозаключениям, удовлетворённая своей работой в ателье. Главе стражи, что день и ночь охранял покой короля, наверняка было виднее, ведь за его плечами скрывался огромный опыт разоблачения шпионов, предотвращения покушений и заговоров… Наверняка он умел с первого взгляда увидеть чью-то ложь и раз уж усомнился в госте короля — это неспроста.   
  
       — Знаешь, поговори об этом с королём.   
  
       — Он не хочет разговаривать об этом. Я не могу заставлять его, — вспомнив печаль на лице Раанда, вздохнул Афель.   
  
       — Тогда с Хенбёрном. Я думаю, это будет правильно.  
  
       — Я боюсь его, — признался он и повёл плечом от возникшего образа кентавра.  
  
       — Тогда молчи и никому и никогда не говори о том, что узнал, — немного рассержено произнесла Марико, увидевшая в словах гостя только страх и нерешительность. Если бы он действительно хотел узнать правду, то жуткий внешний вид Хенбёрна его бы не остановил.  
  
       — Наверное, так будет правильнее, — на удивление паучихи, согласился Афель и поднялся. — Спасибо за чай и гостеприимство. Знаешь, мне стало немного легче — теперь я понимаю, что должен делать.  
  
       Он благодарно кивнул и, получив приглашение заходить в любое время, кивнул ещё раз. Афель вышел, задев дверью колокольчики. Через считанные мгновения звон раздался повторно: Марико повернула ключ в двери лавки и взглянула на движущегося в противоположную от дворца сторону юношу. У неё было время, чтобы проведать Хенбёрна.


	25. Chapter 25

       Афель не хотел возвращаться во дворец, чувствуя себя потерянным после подробностей жизни человека из Эйра. Возможно, его судьба действительно нисколько не зависела от предыдущего «Афеля», но пока достойных аргументов не находилось. Все факты говорили об одном: юноша совсем не знал себя, даже прожив с самим собой все эти восемнадцать лет.   
  
       Он прогулялся вдоль Зелёной улицы, без интереса заглядывая на прилавки торговцев, и в итоге свернул туда же, откуда пришёл – на Красную улицу. Афель понял это по цвету вывесок и даже увидел некоторую закономерность: на Зелёной улице помимо жилых домов располагались лавки ремесленников, а на красной – таверны, забегаловки, игорные дома и бордели. Мало удовольствия приносила прогулка по подобному месту, но юноша не знал, куда себя деть.   
  
       Под вечер пустая дорога стала заполняться. Чем ниже опускалось солнце, тем больше заведений открывали свои двери, тем больше жителей и гостей столицы выходили навстречу развлечениям, и в отличие от Зелёной улицы, здесь торговцы были немного навязчивее: Афель едва смог отказаться от чудесного отвара, который, как обещал продавец, преобразил бы его ночь с любимым человеком. Он поймал момент, когда товаром заинтересовался прохожий, и ретировался, отойдя подальше от лавок.   
  
       Скоро ему удалось найти злосчастную «Цветочную лагуну», в которой остался Бертрам, но, сколько бы Афель себя ни уговаривал, открыть двери не поднялась рука. Он удручённо сел на ступени и положил тяжёлую голову на подставленный кулак. Юноша не мог знать точно, находился ли ураниец в этом заведении до сих пор, почему решил немного подождать, а затем начать поиски дороги к дворцу. Возвращаться одному показалось ему не слишком правильным: всё-таки уходили они вместе, и подставлять посла перед королём – недостойный поступок воспитанного молодого человека.  
  
       Он устало закрыл глаза и представил, будто вернулся домой: воображение успокаивало его шумом воды и солёным запахом моря, проигрывало в памяти беззаботные семейные вечера ещё до войны, и юноше смертельно захотелось увидеть Амалию. Он распахнул ресницы, и остров растаял, заставляя его увидеть городские дома и дворец вдали. На языке появился привкус тушёных овощей и рыбы, а желудок заныл. Афель ещё не привык к жаре, отчего в обед ел мало и к вечеру ощущал зверский голод.  
  
       – Ну-ну, не говори мне, что ты всё это время сидел здесь, – послышался позади голос, и юноша обернулся, глядя на Бертрама снизу вверх.  
  
       – Я только что пришёл, – соврал Афель и встал на ноги в надежде, что ураниец с этим заведением распрощался. Тот молчал, сохраняя напряжение и с улыбкой разглядывая лицо юноши.  
  
       – Тебя кто-то обидел? – спросил Бертрам догадливо. – Выглядишь, будто из тебя душу вытянули, а затем вернули обратно рваную и непостиранную.  
  
       Афель изумился тому, как точно описал его состояние мужчина. Он недоверчиво сощурился и решил не обсуждать с этим человеком свои проблемы – он вообще сомневался, что будет их обсуждать в ближайшее время.  
  
       – Просто устал, – вновь уклонился от ответа юноша и сложил руки на груди. – Так вы закончили?   
  
       – Хочешь вернуться во дворец?   
  
       – Да, наверное… – усомнился в своём желании он.  
  
       – У меня есть занятие поинтереснее прогулок по вылизанным коридорам королевского дворца, – сразу раскусил спутника Бертрам и дёрнул его за руку, утягивая за собой обратно в бордель.  
  
       – Я уже говорил, что не пойду туда! – оживился Афель, пытаясь сопротивляться, но у посла откуда-то взялись совсем нечеловеческие силы, заставившие идти за ним.   
  
       Юноша вошёл в уже знакомое заведение с опаской, недоверием и стыдом, представляя лицо короля, когда тот узнает, где был его гость. Обстановка разительно отличалась от дневной: помимо столиков в помещении появились окружающие их ширмы, из-за которых слышались голоса. Горели лампы, но света было недостаточно, чтобы залить зал полностью, отчего сохранялся ещё более опошляющий атмосферу полумрак. Афель залился краской под цвет интерьера, пока Бертрам вёл его за руку между ширм как сквозь лабиринт. Он изредка заглядывал в произвольные комнатки, то ли случайно, то ли из природного любопытства, и со смущением отводил взгляд, даже если двое, а иногда трое и больше вели обыкновенные беседы.   
  
       Вскоре они стали взбираться по лестнице. На просьбу отпустить руку посол промолчал, утягивая за собой. Со второго этажа открывался вид на все закрытые столы, и оказалось, что не такими уж целомудренными были эти «переговоры».  
  
       Двери закрылись, и Бертрам перестал тянуть, замедлив шаг.   
  
       – Будьте добры объясниться, – потребовал Афель в ужасе от своего буйного юношеского воображения.   
  
       – Я показываю тебе прекрасный мир самодостаточных и независимых альфиорских взрослых, – ответил на требование Бертрам и вошёл в одну из многочисленных комнат в коридоре.  
  
       На них тут же уставились две пары глаз – тех же, что и в первый раз. Афель встал на пороге и ощутил свободу, потерев уставшее плечо. Два массивных кресла, широкая софа и неизменный стол – мебели было вполне достаточно для заведения, призванного дарить наслаждение тем, кто не имел постоянных партнёров. Юноша отвернулся, высокомерно вскинув подбородок.  
  
       – Проходите, – подорвался один из молодых людей, освобождая место, и когда Афель повернулся к нему, Бертрам уже расположился на софе.   
  
       – Садись, Афель, не стоит так сразу отказываться от того, что тебе пытаются дать, – улыбнулся ураниец. – Это Мару, – он потянул белокурого юношу на себя. Тот ловко уместился на коленях Бертрама, обняв его за шею, и кивнул со словами: «Приятно познакомиться», – а это Шин-Мэй, – посол указал на помахавшего гостю молодого человека, сидевшего на другом кресле, и Афель уставился на них в некотором изумлении.  
  
       – Афель, – представился он несмело и, решив дать шанс продемонстрировать этот «взрослый» мир, занял предложенное место.  
  
       – Афель ваш ровесник, так что можете не обращаться к нему официально, – заметил Бертрам с покровительственным тоном.  
  
       – У тебя очень красивые волосы, Афель, – произнёс Шин-Мэй и потрогал свои тёмные, но не до черноты локоны. – Мои вьются с детства, я всегда завидовал таким волосам, как у тебя и у Бертрама-лиф.  
  
       – Нечему завидовать, – вдруг выдал юноша, за время знакомства с уранийцем выработав иммунитет к комплементам и к тому же откровенно нервничая от обстановки. Его волосами слишком уж часто восхищались в последнее время, когда он не видел в них ничего выходящего из ряда вон – Афель начинал уставать от постоянного напоминания о своей необычности... для этой страны. Его желанием было стать частью Альфиорского народа, а не выделяться среди него.  
  
       – Из-за этого и мне приходится спать с тряпками на голове: мама считает, что кудри – это очень мило и подходит к моему внешнему виду, – поделился Мару, вздохнув, но в его интонации не проскользнуло ни капли сожаления.  
  
       – С этими завитками ты ещё больше похож на облако, – улыбнулся Бертрам и под кокетливый смех уткнулся носом в острое плечо.   
  
       Афель едва не вжимался в кресло с надеждой исчезнуть из жизни этих троих на пару часов – этого должно было хватить уранийцу для всех заигрываний и ласк, которые он приберёг для свидетеля.   
  
       – Чем занимаешься, Афель? – пока Бертрам миловался с другим юношей, вновь заговорил Шин-Мэй. Он закинул ногу на ногу, отчего халат совсем перестал напоминать себя, оголяя подтянутые бёдра. Афель мельком взглянул на круглые колени и лодыжки со звенящими браслетами, стараясь обращать на это как можно меньше внимания, но признавая сексуальность образа.  
  
       – Я учусь, – ответил он, решив, что вопрос был задан о роде деятельности, и угадал.  
  
       – Учишься? Чему?   
  
       – Альфиорской грамоте и истории.  
  
       – Здорово! Нам бы тоже не мешало выучить грамоту, правда? – улыбнулся собеседник, обратившись к Мару, и тот в свою очередь скептически хмыкнул.   
  
       – Бесполезное и трудоёмкое занятие.  
  
       – Если освоить грамоту, можно прочитать много интересных и познавательных книг, – недовольно парировал Афель, не слишком уважающий собеседников, а теперь и вовсе обозлившийся. – И найти хорошую работу.  
  
       – Мы за городом в трущобах выросли и, кроме того, чем занимаемся сейчас – не умеем заниматься ничем, – проницательно пояснил Шин-Мэй, и в его взгляде промелькнуло сожаление. – Не сердись, Мару дурачок – ему и книги-то не помогли бы.  
  
       – Нахал. Это ты у нас по итне… интекле…   
  
       – Интеллектуальным… – подсказал Бертрам, но не успел договорить, будучи перебитым.  
  
       – Занудству.  
  
       – История – это, наверное, очень интересно… Вы пришли с Бертрамом-лиф, значит, тоже из Урании? – продолжил Шин-Мэй, проигнорировав выпад в свою сторону, и атмосфера в комнате стала теплее: Афель, по крайней мере, не чувствовал удушающей тошноты при мысли о том, что может произойти здесь через несколько минут.  
  
       – Нет, я из Браймура, – ответил он и увидел искреннее недоумение.  
  
       – Вот как. Понимаю теперь твоё настроение: для браймурцев такие заведения тоже дикость, не так ли?   
  
       – Я жил на острове, недалеко от небольшого портового города, но всё же большую часть жизни провёл в родительском доме. Я слышал о такого рода заведениях, но никогда не видел их даже издали…  
  
       – Наверное, это ужасно тяжело для понимания иностранцу… В Альфиоре прикосновения порой интимнее откровенных разговоров о занятии любовью, но тут всё равно есть бордели. Слышал, в Браймуре не так… Я мало знаю про эту страну, Бертрам-лиф обычно рассказывает про Уранию, и там-то подобных мест точно нет.   
  
       – В Урании очень чувствительны к слову «свобода», – кивнул Бертрам. – Вся работа там – официальная и защищает честь и достоинство горожан.  
  
       Афель вспомнил фразу: «Причина, по которой я заехал в Альфиору, даже если в Браймур не по пути». Очевидно, доступность молодых людей очень манила Бертрама. Что может быть проще, чем заплатить деньги за то, на что обычно уходят недели и месяцы ухаживаний? Юноша эту позицию не разделял.  
  
       – Я всё же предпочитаю постоянство, – произнёс он, вновь наполнившись негодованием.  
  
       – Я тоже, – отозвался Бертрам, и Афель искоса взглянул на него: едва ли можно было верить человеку, держащему на своих коленях работника борделя.  
  
       – Бертрам-лиф всегда оплачивает эту комнату, если бывает в столице: его визиты – внеочередной выходной для нас. Работа здесь не приносит много удовольствия, и получить в распоряжение целый день без обслуживания клиентов и при этом не потерять деньги – большая роскошь.   
  
       – Кажется, господин посол всё же обслуживанием доволен, – заметил Афель и подпёр голову рукой, отвернувшись.  
  
       – Ну, мы очень благодарны Бертраму-лиф: он сравнительно хороший клиент, – попытался оправдать уранийца Шин-Мэй.   
  
       – Хороший, когда не водит к нам зануд, – заключил Мару. – С такой внешностью у Афеля уж точно отбоя нет от богатеньких: живёт себе в роскоши в каком-нибудь поместье со старичком и наслаждается жизнью. А жизнь эта недалеко ушла от нашей – какая разница, брать деньги за ночь здесь или там.   
  
       Афель возмущённо открыл рот, его губы шевелились, но он не мог подобрать ни единого приличного и неприличного слова, будто разом всё забыл. Чувство гордости заставляло отстоять свою честь, а сознание так и кричало о правде, заключённой в словах Мару. Юноша жил во дворце со «старичком» по меркам людей и наслаждался жизнью, расплачиваясь только телом – с Раандом они провели вдвоём явно не последнюю ночь. Это обстоятельство ни капли не принуждало испытывать стыд: с королём Афель состоял в крепких любовных отношениях и не использовал его ради жизни в богатстве… Может, только чуть-чуть, но если бы не искренние чувства, то едва ли он позволил даже королю прикасаться к себе.  
  
       – Мару, не груби, – строго произнёс Бертрам, и юноша закатил глаза, пожав плечами. Он откровенно верил в свою правоту, особенно не услышав никаких возражений, и ураниец это понял. – Афель – достопочтенный гость его величества. Думаю, на Северном континенте будет неудобно заниматься тем, чем ты занимаешься сейчас здесь.   
  
       Афель заинтересованно взглянул на реакцию Мару, и его благодарности послу не было предела, когда молодой человек побелел от ужаса.  
  
       – Прости, мы не хотели тебя обидеть, – спохватился Шин-Мэй и выпрямился, пока его коллега искал потерянный дар речи.   
  
       – Очень грустно, что вежливость у вас находится только при упоминании короля, – хмыкнул Афель, отлично вписавшись в роль королевского гостя, способного влиять на судьбы людей одним своим словом. Безусловно, он ни за что бы не стал просить Раанда о чьём-то наказании – ничего криминального юноши не совершали, и выбор получать деньги через постель полностью лежал на их плечах, к тому же совесть никогда бы не позволила.  
  
       – Даже мне страшно стало, – восхищённо протянул Бертрам и стал подниматься. – Я хотел уйти раньше, чтобы поискать Афеля и вернуться во дворец, но он нашёл меня сам… Так что снова прощаюсь, не хочется опаздывать к королевскому ужину, к тому же сегодня топят бани – навестить Альфиору и не сходить в баню – непростительное преступление, за которое и на Северный континент попасть не жалко, – особенно выделив последние слова, проговорил посол и вновь произвёл впечатление, от которого до сих пор не отошёл Мару.   
  
       – Пойдёшь со мной в баню? – вдруг спросил Бертрам уже на выходе из комнаты, и Афель даже не обернулся к нему со словами: «Нет уж».  
  
       – Мару, – вполголоса произнёс Шин-Мэй, когда в комнате стало тихо, – если завтра нас сошлют на Север, я доплыву до материка на тебе.  
  


***

  
  
       Раанд смотрел на ужинающих сыновей строго, как, впрочем, он смотрел всегда и почти на всех. Его же тарелка была пуста: аппетит всё ещё не пришёл к нему из-за слишком затянувшейся прогулки гостей. Он не мог посадить обоих на привязь по объективным причинам, да и сам выступал за их общение, но, тем не менее, желал это общение контролировать. О каком контроле может идти речь, если эти двое почти полдня проводят вместе и не возвращаются даже к ужину? Раанд приказал слугам и страже доложить, как только они вернутся, и теперь каждую секунду посвящал ожиданию, а не общению с детьми и жёнами, напряжённо глядящими то на короля, то друг на друга.   
  
       – Как ваше самочувствие? – спросила Гелин обеспокоенно. – Обычно у вас больше аппетита. Может, стоит позвать врача?   
  
       – Я не болен, – ответил Раанд, подарив ей мимолётный взгляд, и вновь уставился на сыновей. – Как проходит обучение браймурскому?  
  
       – Учитель хвалит меня, – ответил Рамиль, дожевав, и радостно поднял взгляд на отца.  
  
       – Похвала – это не показатель знаний, – неудовлетворённо заметил король. – Хвалят и курицу, несущую яйца, хотя это заложено в ней с рождения. Не прельщайся на похвалу – ты королевский наследник, а младшие по статусу предпочитают не высказывать своего недовольства и готовы восхищаться одним твоим существованием.  
  
       – Браймурский глупый: они просто буквы на свои поменяли, – буркнул мальчик, и Раанд медленно моргнул, недовольный желанием сына оправдаться, но сохранил спокойный тон.  
  
       – Что ж, тогда, полагаю, ты уже можешь осилить серьёзную книгу на браймурском? Что ты читаешь сейчас?   
  
       – Пока ничего. Учитель ещё не даёт мне читать, – растерявшись, упомянул Рамиль.  
  
       – Ты учишь браймурский дольше, чем Афель альфиорский, а он уже осилил четыре главы исторической биографии твоего, между прочим, великого предка, имя которого тебе дали. Не стоит забывать, что Афель также был малограмотен и в отношении браймурского, в то время как ты всю жизнь учишь свой родной язык и в двенадцать лет должен быть более усидчивым. На следующей неделе я жду от тебя пересказ первых двух глав «Похода на восток».  
  
       – Но они же огромные, – негодовал юный принц. – И альфиорский проще браймурского!   
  
       – Не престало наследнику жаловаться, милый, – вступила в разговор Гелин. – Не перечь отцу.  
  
       Ора поглядела на них осторожно, нервно кусая вилку и радуясь, что её сыну пока всего три года. Она бы хотела, чтобы король воспринимал и Рахеля как наследника, но тому не посчастливилось родиться третьим, с другой стороны, Ора могла наблюдать и запоминать все требования Раанда к сыновьям, чтобы в будущем Рахель не сидел, так же опустив голову, как его старший брат.  
  
       – Афель, Афель… везде этот Афель, – проворчал Рамиль, всё ещё не отошедший от истории с медальоном и держащий зло на ябеду-гостя.   
  
       Раанд не успел возмутиться поведению сына: в комнату вошла служанка и, поклонившись, объявила о возвращении гостей. Король сразу переключился на неё, отбросив все свои негативные эмоции по поводу сказанного ранее об Афеле.  
  
       – Всё в порядке?   
  
       – Да, ваше величество. Гости в полном здравии.  
  
       – Хорошо. Пригласи Афеля. Ничего страшного, если он откажется.   
  
       – Сейчас Афель-лиф и Бертрам-лиф собираются в баню, я обяз…  
  
       – Вместе? – перебил её Раанд поражённо, и женщина поначалу растерялась.  
  
       – Бертрам-лиф так сказал, ваше величество.  
  
       – Афель ещё у себя? Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
  
       – Я предупрежу его.  
  
       – Ваше величество, – шепнула Гелин, когда служанка удалилась, а король поднялся из-за стола, – не думаете ли вы, что таким поведением можете породить неприятные слухи? – спросила она таким тоном, будто не предостерегала, а угрожала. Раанд взглянул на неё с неодобрением. – Этот мальчик пусть и не до конца, но вполне благоразумен и состоятелен, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Простите мою дерзость, но ваши попытки контролировать его очень подозрительны смотрящему со стороны.  
  
       – Ты знаешь, какие разговоры ходят о Бертраме, и я не могу допустить, чтобы между моими гостями появился конфликт – это испортит мне репутацию сильнее, чем лишняя забота о ком-то, – нашёл аргумент Раанд.  
  
       – Но Афель не даст себя в обиду, ваше величество, – мягко произнесла Ора. – Он хороший и умный мальчик, к тому же вокруг полно слуг и стражи – вам не о чем беспокоиться. В последнее время мы так редко видимся, пожалуйста, уделите нам ещё немного времени. Я уверена, Афель обязательно вам расскажет, случись что не так.  
  
       Гелин повернулась к Оре с редким для неё выражением благодарности и уважения на лице, затем взглянула на короля, которому доводы второй жены показались весьма убедительными. Он выдохнул, ещё раз всё обдумав, и вновь сел за стол на радость семье.   
  


***

  
  
       – Врёте! – послышался возмущённый голос Афеля, когда Раанд вошёл в комнату. На балконе одной из гостевых покоев стоял маленький стол с зажжённой на нём масляной лампой, вокруг которой расположились маленькие тарелки с закусками, бутылка вина и один серебряный бокал – второй находился у Бертрама в руке. Ураниец снисходительно и в то же время хитро улыбался, пристально глядя на собеседника. Юноша упрямо скрестил руки на груди и повернулся в сторону двери, только когда стража объявила короля. С чёрных кончиков волос, не прилипших к щекам, срывались капли, уже намочив ворот тёплого халата, и медовые глаза в обрамлении слипшихся ресниц вдруг загорелись.  
  
       – Не помешаю? – спросил Раанд, не рассчитывая на негативный ответ, и тут же опустился на принесённый служанкой стул. Его слишком волновало затянувшееся свидание гостей.  
  
       – Я как раз рассказывал Афелю про своё путешествие на Северный континент, но он мне не верит.  
  
       – Потому что перед этим вы пытались рассказать про путешествие в некие Белые земли, которых и на карте-то нет, – Афель нахмурился, недовольный обманом со стороны человека, который даже начал ему немного нравиться, но Бертрам лишь смеялся над ним, пользуясь неграмотностью мальчишки с глухого острова.   
  
       – Ума не приложу, что мог уранийский посол делать на корабле для ссыльных, – согласился с реакцией Афеля Раанд. – Про Белые земли звучит интересно. Слышал, вы археологией увлекаетесь.  
  
       – Есть такое, – улыбнулся Бертрам и посмотрел на недоверчиво сощурившегося юношу.   
  
       – Археология? – спросил тот, обернувшись к королю как к единственному достоверному источнику.   
  
       – Наука, которая призвана изучать историю по вещественным материалам.   
  
       – Я думал, вы не любите историю, – услышав понятное объяснение, вспомнил Афель.  
  
       – Я не люблю узнавать историю по пыльным книжкам, переписанным не один десяток раз. Многие из них вообще не дают полного представления о времени: письменность появилась не с самого зарождения этого мира; и мне интересно, что было до того, как мы впервые взяли палку и наумились написать о том, что происходит и происходило.  
  
       – Белые земли часто описываются в различных книгах, но ещё никто не нашёл этот остров, – пояснил Раанд и внезапно подумал, что пытается оправдать уранийца перед Афелем, но заинтересованность на лице юноши заставила его отбросить глупые мысли. Он часами болтал бы и на скучнейшую тему, если медовые глаза напротив так же зачарованно смотрели бы на него. – В основном эти книги религиозные и основаны на альфиорской вере. У острова много названий, но в широких кругах он более известен именно как Белые земли, поскольку они чисты из-за отсутствия там каких-либо греховных проявлений. Белый цвет в нашей религии – цвет чистоты.   
  
       – Если бы это была альфиорская выдумка, про этот остров не писали бы в Браймуре и Калерифе.   
  
       – Разбойники Калерифа грабили альфиорских купцов издавна – им ничто не мешало красть книги, даже если они не могли их прочитать. Обложки старых альфиорских книг – это особый вид искусства, а религиозные к тому же украшались камнями, золотыми и серебряными нитями. Наги падки на блестящие вещи.  
  
       – И всё-таки, если этот остров есть, я бы желал его найти. Последнее путешествие обернулось ничем.  
  
       – Тогда вам стоило с самого начала рассказать Афелю, откуда появился интерес, а не начинать с ваших безрезультатных поисков.  
  
       – У Афеля непередаваемое выражение лица, когда его душа стремится к знаниям и новым историям – я не мог упустить такой шанс.   
  
       Афель закрыл глаза рукой и затем убрал мокрые волосы назад, открывая покрасневшее лицо. Раанд взглянул на него украдкой, неожиданно приревновав этого смущённого юношу к такому человеку как Бертрам. Хотя король и увлекался историей, рассказов о путешествиях в его арсенале было в сотни раз меньше, чем у уранийского посла, а Афель горел желанием открывать для себя новое, но во дворце ограничивался чтением. Ему было бы полезнее и интереснее пройти все дороги и проплыть все моря самостоятельно, но Раанд не отпустил бы его ни за что: он был наслышан, что с молодыми людьми бывает в долгих путешествиях, и к тому же очень боялся опасностей, которые таит в себе вода.  
  
       – Служанка сказала, что вы хотели зайти ко мне, – после некоторой тишины произнёс Афель и поздно понял, что этот разговор стоило приберечь.  
  
       – Да, но я решил дождаться вашего возвращения из бани. Надеюсь, вам понравилось? – вежливо, но с отчётливым недовольством спросил Раанд, и юноше стало в какой-то степени стыдно, хотя он ничего плохого не делал.  
  
       – Королевские бани как всегда изумительны, ваше величество, – от чистого сердца произнёс Бертрам. – Я хотел, чтобы и Афель составил мне компанию, но он отказался.  
  
       – Так вы были не вместе? – Раанд повернулся к юноше чуть удивлённо, и тот непонятливо ответил на взгляд, убирая опять упавшую на лицо чёрную прядь за ухо.  
  
       – Я поговорил с Аклиндой, и она предложила подождать ещё немного, пока мой недуг не пройдёт, поэтому я только принял ванну. Один, – добавил Афель чуть сконфуженно, боясь очередной колкой вставки от Бертрама, но тот молча потягивал вино.   
  
       – Аклинде можно доверять.  
  
       Раанд не подал вида, что безумно рад недомоганию Афеля. Ужасное чувство ревности давило на вину и беспокойство за юношу, ведь неосторожность короля уберегла гостя от недвусмысленных намёков уранийца в атмосфере к тому располагающей. Раанд представил Афеля, покрытого каплями пота, обнажённого и раскрасневшегося от жары и смущения, неловко держащего полотенце на коленях – представил и сам едва не покраснел. Как хорошо, что послу не удалось это увидеть.  
  
       – Что ж, Афелю, полагаю, ещё не раз выпадет возможность посетить королевскую баню, а мой корабль уже завтра на рассвете уплывёт вниз по реке.  
  
       – Какая досада, – шепнул Афель, не вложив в слова ни капли сожаления.  
  
       – Буду по тебе очень скучать, Афель: ты на редкость милый и рассудительный молодой человек. Не забывай о моём предложении.  
  
       – Я знаком с вами всего пару дней, но готов поспорить, что за это предложение вы потребуете с меня благодарности, – проницательно заметил юноша, и ураниец рассмеялся, когда король с непониманием следил за беседой.  
  
       – Меня раскусили!  
  
       – Ты самый отвратительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, – хмыкнул Афель.  
  
       – Надеюсь, что так и останется. Я готов быть «самым отвратительным человеком» во всей твоей жизни и самым худшим обстоятельством, что с тобой случилось.   
  
       – Это хорошее пожелание, – не уловив тонкости беседы, но отметив добрую мысль в последних словах, вмешался Раанд, и его гости поочерёдно усмехнулись.


	26. Chapter 26

       Афель отвлёкся от изучения кончиков собственных волос и посмотрел на Раанда, утомлённого и расслабленного, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами и всё ещё розовевшими скулами. Юноша сидел у изголовья кровати, откинувшись назад, и не мог встретиться с ним взглядом, но слова отчётливо услышал.  
  
       – Дворянский титул? – неверяще переспросил он и пересел, заинтересованный предложением.  
  
       – Если ты станешь почётным дворянином, никто больше не посмеет упрекать тебя. Во дворце уже жили дворяне при других королях – это не будет чем-то необычным.  
  
       – Я не думаю, что титул поможет мне избежать косых взглядов, когда я утром покидаю ваши покои, – произнёс Афель с сомнением, ощутив прикосновение к обнажённым коленям.   
  
       – Скоро очередной религиозный праздник – праздник Красной Луны – начало календарного года. Я могу сделать тебя дворянином, обозначив твой род королевской благосклонностью, но для этого тебе всё же придётся кое-что сделать… – Раанд на мгновение замолк, чтобы взглянуть на внимательно слушающего юношу. – Тебе придётся сменить религию.   
  
       – Я и без того не религиозен, вы же знаете…  
  
       – Поэтому смена религии – формальность. Посвящение проходит очень торжественно, но нам это будет на руку: многие осведомлены, что ты родом из Браймура, и твоё решение стать частью Альфиоры на таком высоком для народа уровне будет принято очень хорошо.   
  
       – Это совсем небольшая цена за возможность превратиться из загостившегося браймурца в законного жителя Альфиоры. Что я должен буду сделать?   
  
       – Новорождённым на лбу рисуют метку Создателя, но смена религии происходит несколько иначе, поскольку нужно отречься от одного духа и присягнуть другому. Семидневный пост и белая одежда на это время – не самое худшее, что будет тебя ждать.  
  
       – Вы хотите испугать меня или предупредить?   
  
       – Я не сомневаюсь в тебе – лишь не хочу, чтобы некоторые вещи стали неприятной неожиданностью. Все семь дней тебе придётся читать Заветы Создателя, написанные старым, иногда даже для учёных эльфов непонятным языком, и исключить любые прикосновения…  
  
       – В Альфиоре очень странные традиции по этому поводу: мне до сих пор чуждо, что я не могу коснуться вас даже при служанках. В Браймуре рукопожатия, поцелуи и объятия – такие привычные вещи, – Афель, пребывая в бунтарском расположении духа, подался вперёд, припал губами к щеке Раанда под его тихий смешок и опустился рядом, положив голову на его плечо. – Но, думаю, я смогу продержаться неделю ради того, чтобы потом провести всю жизнь с вами, мой король.   
  
       – Это не те неожиданности, о которых я хотел предупредить, – с нотой беспокойства продолжил Раанд. – Религия Альфиоры построена на поклонении не только лесу, но и огню, как бы противоречиво это ни звучало. Считается, что пламя очищает, и проводимый обряд посвящения иногда заканчивается прожжённой одеждой или опалёнными волосами… Ещё хуже, если ритуальный факел погаснет – это будет означать, что Создатель тебя не принимает, и тогда я не смогу дать тебе титул.   
  
       – Будем надеяться, что под чутким присмотром короля Альфиоры таких несчастий не произойдёт, – оптимистично улыбнулся Афель, но в душе его поселилась тревога: как можно погасить зажжённый факел? За прошедшее время его ума коснулась только история страны, о естественных науках он узнавал всё оттуда же – из исторических книг, но никогда не углублялся в них. Недоброжелатели же вряд ли пренебрегут возможностью убрать мешающего юношу таким несложным способом – неудачным обрядом смены религии. Об этом Афель не хотел говорить: меньше всего он желал беспокоить короля своими догадками и страхами, но заранее готовился к худшему. Морально, по крайней мере.  
  
       – Слышал, ты написал в Уранию письмо, – ужалив юношу своей ревностью, припомнил Раанд, когда наступила продолжительная тишина.   
  
       – Бертрам интересовался, не нужна ли мне его помощь в местном посольстве, и я ответил отказом, – Афель лукаво улыбнулся. Его позабавила интонация, с которой король пытался упрекнуть или подловить юношу, но рассчитывать на бунтовскую реакцию казалось напрасным.  
  
       – Отказом в двух листах? – не сумел справиться с давившим на сердце вопросом Раанд.  
  
       – Мне показалось правильным ответить на его шестистраничное письмо хотя бы двумя страницами, – посмеялся Афель. – Не ревнуйте, мой король, это всего лишь письма. Если вам станет спокойнее, в следующий раз я отвечу ему одним предложением. Откровенно говоря, мне бы этого не хотелось: Бертрам хоть и отвратителен в своей распущенности, но умеет очаровать рассказами о путешествиях.   
  
       – Я не хочу препятствовать твоему общению, всё-таки ни в городе, ни во дворце нет ни единого существа, кто удостоился бы такого же внимания от тебя, как исписанные Бертрамом листы бумаги.   
  
       – У меня есть вы – этого более чем достаточно.   
  
       – По всей видимости, это не так.  
  
       Брови Афеля дрогнули. Он неловко убрал прядь волос за ухо, но не отстранился, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Раанда. Король не хотел слышать оправдания. Афель за прошедшие два с половиной месяца хорошо обдумал своё отношение к послу, и с принятием извращённого характера этого человека пришло письмо с уранийской маркой. Бертрам умел красиво и интересно писать (наверняка написал не одну сотню любовных посланий молодым людям не только в своей родной стране), и юноша прочитал все шесть страниц рассказа о путешествии в Браймур и возвращении в Уранию на одном дыхании. Афель слегка приврал, что двухстраничный ответ был написан исключительно из вежливости: он начал благодарностями за интересный рассказ, а закончил впечатлениями о наконец прочитанном многотомном историческом сборнике. Даже весточка родителям не получилась такой же лёгкой, пусть большую роль играл накопившийся опыт – книги давали о себе знать некоторой сменой речи. Иногда Афель боялся, что вовсе забудет браймурские буквы, если продолжит поглощать столько альфиорских книг, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. По итогу он отдал письмо на почту и уже второй день ждал ответа, даже зная, что адресат отправит его не раньше, чем через месяц. Теперь родилось сомнение в правильности своих поступков. Давал ли он повод для ревности? Бертрам не был примером целомудрия, но и Афель едва ли претендовал на крайнюю извращённость.   
  
       Раанд понял, что переборщил, когда улыбка на его любимых губах пропала.  
  
       – Ты можешь общаться с кем угодно, – уже мягче произнёс он и погладил юношу по голове. – Я выхожу из себя, думая, что твоё сердце может занять кто-то кроме меня, – честно признался король, и Афель неожиданно помрачнел.  
  
       – Вы говорите так, будто не знаете Бертрама. Он определённо очарователен и харизматичен, но ровно настолько же отвратителен и мерзок. Это сложно объяснить, – закатил глаза тот. – К тому же меня скорее привлекают более зрелые серьёзные мужчины, иногда ревнующие без повода, но прелестные в своей ревности.   
  
       Раанд задумчиво нахмурился и, осознав услышанное, покраснел.  
  
       – А знаете, в чём вы ещё прелестны?   
  
       – Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – смущённо отвернулся Раанд и тогда же ощутил горячее дыхание на шее. Его уха коснулись губы, и шёпот отдался в груди.  
  
       – Афель, – с упрёком произнёс он и стыдливо закрыл глаза от услышанного. – Ты нашёл это в книгах или в письме Бертрама?  
  
       Афель тихо рассмеялся, увидев сквозь возмущение истинные эмоции образованного и мудрого короля, возбуждённого глупой пошлой фразой.  
  


***

  
  
       Хенбёрна взволновала новость от потрнихи о госте дворца, но, выслушав краткий пересказ беседы, глава стражи уже начинал сомневаться в том, что мальчик – шпион. Догадка Марико была вполне реальной – Афель действительно мог притворяться, будто не знает покойного Афель-Эйра, но Хенёбрну она не обеспечивала покой. Что-то подсказывало ему, будто всё гораздо сложнее. Интуиция? Или скука? Уже достаточно продолжительное время в стенах дворца не случалось крупных заговоров, и он уже успел истосковаться по пыткам и расследованиям. С другой стороны, поддаваться азарту было чревато: король не одобрял одержимость Хенбёрна, когда тот видел в каждом посетителе дворца потенциального врага страны. Хенбёрн считал себя правым, но покорно и изо всех сил старался не действовать публично, тайком проверяя всех существ, которые посмели пройти через королевские ворота.  
  
       Он долго думал над происходящим и одной бессонной ночью предположил: Афель не шпион, а инструмент, который и сам не знает, для чего создан. Порождение чёрной магии, изобретение браймурских или даже калерифских колдунов. Хенбёрн спросил мнение об этом человеке у Алессии и Нулуса, забравших мальчишку с острова, у Марико, шившей ему одежду, у Руди, что день и ночь прислуживала ему, у Гелин и Оры, знавших его не так хорошо, но способных описать первое впечатление, и даже у Хенгеста, чудом нашедшего короля и, соответственно, хотя бы краем глаза видевшего Афеля на острове. Неудивительно, но Хенгест был единственным, кто не сделал ни единого намёка на негативное отношение к юноше, и Хенбёрна это разочаровало, хотя объективных причин не находилось.   
  
       – Слышал новости? – мягко спросила Алессия, убирая посуду со стола. Ей не нравилось видеть обычно уверенного, смелого и решительного мужчину в растерянности и сомнениях.   
  
       – Проводя большую часть своей жизни во дворце трудно не слышать новостей. Какие именно? – чуть грубовато отозвался Хенбёрн.  
  
       – Его величество собирается отметить сразу два праздника, очень ловко, – в приподнятом настроении поведала Алессия. Она взглянула на Хенбёрна, лежащего на перине кверху копытами, но тот быстро перевернулся на бок и приподнялся. – Афель изъявил желание принять нашу религию.  
  
       – Смена религии? – уточнил он, не нуждаясь в ответе. – Для этого должна быть причина.   
  
       – Может, он хочет остаться здесь навсегда? Я видела его дом и семью, так что не удивлена. Я хоть и единственный ребёнок в семье, но отчего-то никогда не хотела жить с четырьмя, упаси Создатель, братьями, тем более младшими.   
  
       – В Альфиоре нет одной религии, лишь основная – не более. Он может верить в любого Духа, в какого захочет. Это точно не может быть истинной причиной…   
  
       – Титул? – догадалась Алессия, и Хенбёрн прижал руку ко рту. – Тех существ, что верят в духа Озёр и морей, не так уж много, в основном на севере и северо-западе, а в столице не поймут, если титул получит человек другой религии.  
  
       – Не в этом дело, – Хенбёрн упал обратно в постель, ощущая острое желание куда-то идти, бежать, но понимал – некуда и не к кому. – Больше похоже на демонстрацию, что он готов отречься не столько от своей веры, сколько от своей страны и короля. Если этот мальчишка получит титул, его величество позволит ему остаться во дворце.   
  
       – Всё ещё боишься, что Афель – шпион? Ты так и не рассказал, отчего такие мысли. По крайней мере, навязчивая идея, что он покушается на жизнь короля, тебя всё-таки отпустила. Думала, станешь ворчать, когда узнаешь о них…  
  
       – Для меня это не в первой – знать о таком.   
  
       – Ты меня пугаешь, – призналась Алессия, забираясь на перину рядом. – Я больше воспринимала тебя как консерватора, а сейчас даже не знаю. Смешение рас – это тебе не внук от блудницы. Или ты не возражаешь из-за того, что в первом случае – наш многоуважаемый любимый король, а во втором – твой сын?   
  
       – Опять вонзаешь мне нож в спину, когда я не жду?  
  
       Хенбёрн был недоволен, что Алессия в очередной раз нашла в разговоре повод перевести тему на его семейные отношения. Пусть она теперь тоже была частью семьи, однако поначалу скорее стала причиной окончательного разлада, а теперь пыталась вернуть всё обратно. С Хенгестом у неё разговор выходил короткий, но Хенбёрн, ночующий с ней в одной постели, едва ли мог соскочить с темы и оставался лёгкой добычей.  
  
       – Ты зол на Хенгеста, но его сын не должен страдать от ваших разногласий.  
  
       – Я зол на всех в этой ситуации, на тебя в том числе – ты знаешь, чей это ребёнок. Девятнадцать лет прошло, а я так и не смог найти эту распутную девку, что оставила моего младшего сына одного с ребёнком.  
  
       – Злись, всё равно тебе больше ничего не остаётся. Не пытаться же наладить отношения с внуком, пока сын бесится, что ты живёшь с его бывшей напарницей, которая вот-вот станет ему мачехой. Оба вы хороши, яблоко от яблони.  
  
       Хенбёрн никогда не понимал Алессию – она говорила прямо и в лоб всё, о чём думала, но при этом даже самые неприятные слова сопровождались до мурашек снисходительной улыбкой. В отличие от самого главы стражи. Наверное, только потому они уже жили больше пяти лет вместе с разницей в возрасте около тридцати лет.  
  


***

  
  
       Шёлковый белый халат мягко скользнул по коже, чуть щекоча и прилипая. Афель приподнял ткань, лежащую на полу, чтобы сделать несколько шагов к зеркалу, и с сомнением повернулся к Марико.  
  
       – Я должен буду ходить в этом целую неделю? – недоумённо спросил он. – Халат тащится по земле, и «ходить» – это я погорячился.  
  
       – Такие правила. Пожалей жрецов: они всю жизнь так живут. Или ты хотел бы что-то более экстравагантное? Я могу дать волю фантазии и рукам, но не думаю, что Верховный жрец оценит.   
  
       «Король бы оценил», – подумал Афель, улыбнувшись краем губ, и приподнял полу халата так, что оголились ноги. Следующие семь дней он готовился провести едва ли не в одиночестве: жить предстояло в комнате при храме без слуг, разнообразия еды, нормальной одежды, книг (кроме религиозной литературы) и Раанда. На мгновение юноша подумал, что возвращается в недавнее прошлое, на родной остров.   
  
       – Я его всё же подошью немного: надеюсь, Создателя не разгневает, если твой халат будет на пару сантиметров короче.  
  
       – Думаю, Создателю уж точно не до нас, – скептически заметил Афель. – Тем более его не волнует длина моего халата: есть вещи поинтереснее.   
  
       Марико хохотнула, делая правки в своём блокноте, и юноша взглянул на неё искоса. Оценивающе. После разговора об Афель-Эйра они вдруг стали вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Афель на первый взгляд совершенно выбросил из головы такую пустяковую вещь, как перерождение, реинкарнация, возрождение души и другие непонятные миру явления, которые в разных книгах описывались по-разному. Но что ещё он мог сделать и как отреагировать? Его разум будто бы отгородился от мыслей и эмоций на этот счёт: проще было не думать вовсе, чем пытаться осознать своё существование; и причиной стал такой банальный страх. Страх узнать нечто большее, что сломает всю его жизнь, с недавних пор такую беззаботную и сладкую. Афель планировал заглянуть в историю двадцатилетней давности, но пока отодвигал желание подальше. Другое дело – узнать об Афель-Эйра. Не как о своём прошлом воплощении, а как о персонаже истории, о дорогом Раанду человеке, что не мог быть незамеченным во дворце – людей на высоких должностях в Альфиоре никогда не было или исторические книги о них умалчивают. Именно из-за страха, что через несколько лет, когда об Афель-Эйра все забудут, летописцы вовсе выбросят его из повествования о годах правления Раанда, Афель хотел найти хоть каплю информации о жизни человека в эльфийском дворце и об Эйра в целом. Стоит ли упоминать ужасную ревность, с одной стороны, к себе, с другой – к совершенно чужому человеку? Как бы Афель себе ни врал, а желание убедиться самому и доказать Раанду, что он сегодняшний намного лучше, доводило до безумия.   
  
       Следующим днём, облачившись в незаметно исправленные одежды, Афель пытался двигаться осторожно в страхе упасть прямо на выходе из дворца – перед стражей, слугами, советниками и министрами, собравшимися на площади у парадных дверей. Чем важнее было мероприятие, тем навязчивее становилось беспокойство о собственной репутации: юноша производил нехорошее впечатление на окружающих за счёт своего происхождения и отношения с королём, поэтому опозорить себя на глазах у толпы означало дать пищу для ещё большего количества слухов и сплетен.   
  
       Афель вздохнул спокойно, когда преодолел лестницу. Будучи не слишком религиозным, но порой мыслями обращаясь к Создателю, в данный момент он просил лишь об одном – чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Приближённые короля обступили юношу, и тот едва подавил в себе инстинктивное желание отойти подальше. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как принимать напутствия и пожелания в этом нелёгком пути – смене религии на одну истинно верную. Некоторые из подходивших эльфов казались действительно заинтересованными, но в лицах большинства проглядывалась обязанность. Обязанность подойти и поговорить – по этикету. Афель любил учебник по этикету, перечитав его не один раз в попытках запомнить, и действительно наслаждался своим воображением, рисующим красивые иллюстрации по каждому пункту, но на деле высший свет оказался ярмаркой не доброты и вежливости, а лживого притворства и потаённой ненависти.   
  
       Площадь всё заполнялась ожидающими начала шествия выходцами из знатных родов, но вскоре не осталось тех, кто бы не подошёл к Афелю с приветственными словами, пусть тот всё равно напряжённо сжимал пальцы одной руки, когда видел приближающегося лорда, и опускал плечи, когда эльф проходил мимо. Утреннее летнее солнце ещё не нагрело каменную кладку, и ноги в тонких туфлях мёрзли, не согревал после холодной ночи и шёлковый халат. Афель был единственным одетым не по погоде, а в угоду предстоящему ритуалу, отчего сильнее всех желал начала, чтобы согреться хотя бы в пути. За прошедшее время ожидания он вспомнил короля последними словами, поскольку лишь Раанд заставлял своих подданных и приближённых ждать.   
  
       В какой-то момент десятки взглядов устремились к крыльцу, и в сопровождении облегчённого выдоха Афеля и восхищённого замирания прочих собравшихся, в дверях появился Раанд. Юноша настолько привык видеть его без всего напущенного блеска, что до сих пор испытывал дискомфорт, наблюдая за королём, вызывавшим восторг, трепет и уважение у целой страны, а не за тем мужчиной, что каждое утро просыпался с ним в одной постели, сидел напротив за обеденным столом, помогал выбирать книги, составлял компанию в настольных играх, гулял по саду и первым справлялся, выдался ли день насыщенным.   
  
       Картину к тому же омрачало наличие Гелин, вышедшей за Раандом и не отступавшей от того ни на шаг. Афель облизнул засохшие губы и попытался не смотреть на неё так пристально: ему становилось неудобно и в какой-то мере совестно находиться с этой женщиной в одном помещении, благо, площадь дворца едва ли могла назваться замкнутым пространством. За Гелин следовала Ора и сыновья. Афель никогда не задумывался, почему в Браймуре Раанд сказал о трёх детях, но до сих пор юноша встречался лишь с двумя из них: двенадцатилетним Рамилем и трёхлетним Рахелем. Он никогда не слышал ещё одно имя на «Ра». Можно было бы подумать, что третьим ребёнком оказывалась девочка, не наследница, это оправдывало отсутствие имени на слуху. На этом Афель успокоился, не особенно заинтересованный в этой части жизни Раанда, и взглянул на того с улыбкой, когда король подошёл к нему достаточно близко.   
  
       Они молча посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Афель ощутил ещё большее беспокойство от вновь пришедших мыслей о том, что он всё-таки споткнётся, и не где-нибудь, а прямо на входе в храм…


	27. Chapter 27

       Темнота обступила его со всех сторон, вызывая панический страх и желание исчезнуть. Нестерпимое чувство тревоги овладевало им каждый раз, едва он осмеливался представить скрытый чернотой ужас, и ожидание становилось мучительно долгим, вовлекающим в безумие, пока не вспыхнул свет. Он показался белой точкой вдалеке, превратился в силуэт и наполнил собой.   
  
       Реальность встретила Афеля знакомым белым балдахином над кроватью, разбросанными вокруг подушками, ароматом апельсинового масла и прохладой. Он будто закрыл глаза, чтобы моргнуть, но очутился в другом месте и в другое время.   
  
       Последним его воспоминанием были кровавого цвета глаза, огонь и темнота. День вдруг сменился поздним вечером, в голове пульсировала боль, и дрожали колени. В комнате не горели ни свечи, ни лампа, но солнце ещё не зашло, бросая в скрытые шторами окна последние лучи. Афель приподнялся, с тревогой осознав, что всё ещё одет в ритуальный наряд. Его сердце застучало от волнения. Он боялся представить, что всё-таки произошло после того, как процессия добралась до храма: в памяти события обрывались на скрипе массивных дверей.   
  
       Афель закрыл лицо руками и провёл кончиками пальцев от век к подбородку. Он не чувствовал слабости как после сна, будто лишь на миг закрыл глаза от волнения, пытаясь набраться смелости и войти в храм, а очутился лежащим на кровати в своих покоях. Фантазия поразила сердце острой иглой. Едва ли церемония прошла успешно, если сейчас юноша лежал на кровати в чём был и не помнил о случившемся.   
  
       По тянущейся сквозь лес дороге к храму эльфы шли медленно и не возмущаясь, по большому счёту они делились на пожилых и достаточно упитанных, и Афель понял, почему жрецы требовали такую длину одежд. При всём желании он не убежал бы далеко, не подняв края до самых бёдер, отчего задавал хороший темп процессии.   
  
       Юноша поднялся с кровати и первым делом сменил наряд на более повседневный. Он не тешил себя напрасными надеждами, будто церемонию можно продолжить, и видел в ситуации только один выход – спросить у кого-нибудь о произошедшем. Провал ли это в памяти? Ударил ли его кто-то по голове? Это бы объясняло, почему прикосновения к затылку порождали острую боль и отчего сосредоточить взгляд на чём-то давалось с трудом.  
  
       Афель вышел из покоев и первым делом решил навестить Аклинду. Она не участвовала в шествии к храму, зато могла осмотреть голову и рассказать об услышанном: сорванный ритуал едва ли прошёл мимо её ушей. Пять коридоров и две лестницы вывели юношу к нужной комнате, и робкий стук обернулся приглашением.   
  
       Комната врача была довольно больших размеров для человека, но не для паука. Масляная лампа ярко освещала длинный деревянный стол, оставляя дальние углы, шкафы, забитые склянками, книгами и сундучками, веники трав и картины без рамок в полутьме. Справа лежала укрытая блестящим покрывалом перина с несколькими подушками, над ней висел лиловый балдахин, подвязанный тёмной лентой, чтобы уставший врач мог беспрепятственно упасть и забыться сном. На фоне тёмных стен и пола, грубой мебели и завешанных почти чёрными плотными шторами окон, постель выглядела очень по-девчачьи и бросалась в глаза оазисом в пустыне. Слева же ей в противовес располагалась мрачная рабочая зона.  
  
       Афель взглянул на Аклинду с неловкостью – она была чем-то занята, но всё равно подняла на гостя взгляд.   
  
       – Афель-лиф! Вам не нужно было приходить, – беспокойно воскликнула она, подорвавшись из-за стола с разложенными на нём всевозможными порошками. Баночки от резкого движения звякнули, но остались на месте. – Нужно было послать Руди. Садитесь! – она указала на низкую перину, не предназначенную для людей и эльфов, а сама сорвала с одного из висящих на стене веников ветку и мгновенно бросила её в дышащий паром чайник. – Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросила она, опускаясь напротив перины, и юноша от её напора слегка смутился.  
  
       – Немного болит голова. Не нужно так переживать, – заверил он врача и приложил руку к затылку. – Не знаете из-за чего бы?  
  
       – Не помните? – осторожно уточнила Аклинда и получила положительный ответ. – Вы упали без чувств на входе в храм. Едва переступили порог, тут же запаниковали и рухнули прямо на пол.  
  
       – Эмоции остались, но только и всего, – кивнул Афель с разочарованием от самого себя и сложил руки на подобранных коленях: перина оказалась очень мягкой, и он едва не провалился в ней, теперь сидя будто на корточках, а не на постели. Юноша отчего-то знал, что этот важный день не обернётся ничем хорошим, и не расстроился так сильно, как мог бы; теперь его пугали лишь последствия произошедшего. – Неужели меня никто не подхватил?  
  
       – Вы знаете, как тут к этому относятся, – будто стыдясь традиций своей страны, произнесла Аклинда с укором. – Я сама поверить не могла, что в такой толпе некому было протянуть вам руку и уберечь хотя бы от удара о дощатый пол… Лорды сильнее обеспокоены такими пустяковыми условностями. Если бы кто-то падал перед ними в жерло вулкана, они бы сто раз подумали, а так ли надо спасать этого несчастного и где достать палку, чтобы не протягивать ему руку.  
  
       – Чтобы помочь или подтолкнуть? – улыбнулся Афель, но в глазах его не было радости.   
  
       – Второе, думаю.  
  
       Аклинда налила в чашу отвар, чуть сморщилась от резкого запаха и бессовестно подала юноше. Горькая на вкус вода попала ему на язык и осталась на нём неприятным воспоминанием. Следующую порцию он попытался налить сразу в горло, но всё равно чувствовал вкус.  
  
       – Я рада, что с вами всё хорошо. Когда это случилось, король взбесился и прогнал всех прочь, – прошептала Аклинда, пока её пациент был занят лечением. – Мне так сказали. Когда вас принесли во дворец и я провела осмотр, его величество сидел подле вашей постели около часа, а потом ушёл в кабинет и до сих пор не вышел оттуда. Никого не впускает, не зовёт и ничего не просит.   
  
       «Он, вероятно, очень расстроен», – подумал Афель, коснувшись губами тёплой чаши. Теперь титул ему мог только сниться, а лорды наверняка ещё долго будут говорить, как Создатель не одобрил стремление развращённого юноши приобщиться к религии Альфиоры. Одного он не понимал: отчего вдруг в нём разросся панический страх? Афель не бывал в храмах до этого, пусть однажды ему снилось здание с высоким потолком и большими воротами, охваченное пламенем и истошными криками заживо горящих людей. Но это лишь сон.   
  
       Афель взглянул на блик в чаше. А если не сон, а воспоминания его прошлого воплощения? Боялся ли Афель-Эйра храмов и что могло послужить этому причиной? Этот страшный пожар? Увидеть вживую обугленные тела ещё живых стонущих людей – Афель был не против насилия, если оно совершалось по суду, но не в такой извращённой форме. Если бы не страх, то бесконечные кошмары точно замучили бы его.  
  
       – Вам стоило прислать Руди за мной: вам сейчас нужен отдых.  
  
       – Я просто переволновался, – махнул рукой Афель, посмеявшись, а когда Аклинда отвернулась к своему столу, его улыбка пропала.   
  
       – Потеря сознания случается из-за страха или волнения, – согласилась паучиха, – но в этом случае обычно нужно меньше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Вы так долго пролежали без чувств из-за удара головой. Не относитесь к этому беспечно.   
  
       – Я проснулся в одиночестве, некого было попросить позвать врача, и я пошёл сам.   
  
       – Руди обещала следить за вами, – недоумённо проговорила Аклинда и пересела за другой край стола, чтобы видеть лицо гостя, не отрываясь от своих дел. – Наверное, отлучилась как раз в тот момент, когда вы проснулись. Теперь бегает и ищет вас, – предположила она и вдруг тихо рассмеялась, еле внятно прошептав: «Поделом ей».  
  
       – Вы давно работаете во дворце? – спросил Афель неожиданно, но Аклинду внезапный вопрос не смутил.  
  
       – Лет девять, – ответила она, чему собеседник расстроился. Девять лет назад Афель-Эйра уже был мёртв. – Как закончила службу в военном лагере на островах, так сразу во дворец и попала: я потомственный врач и мне повезло иметь работу уже за сам факт моего существования.  
  
       – Военный лагерь?   
  
       – Королевский, если быть точнее. Служившим там открыта дорога во дворец, но и набор проходит в основном среди детей тех, кто уже при дворе – замкнутый круг. Я служила на одном острове с Алессией, Нулусом и Хенгестом. Вы наверняка уже знакомы хотя бы с двумя из них.   
  
       – Конечно, Алессия и Нулус забрали меня с острова. Имя Хенгест я не припоминаю… Или… «Хен» как в Хенбёрн? – догадался Афель.  
  
       – Хенбёрн его отец. Хенгест смог найти остров и нашего пропавшего короля.   
  
       Афель издал понятливое «А!» и замолчал. Отвар в чаше осел зелёной гущей на дне, которую он есть не собирался, едва осилив его в жидком виде, но продолжал греть руки о тёплую керамику.   
  
       – В военном лагере наверняка было много другой стражи, что сейчас охраняет покой короля. Почему вы выделили этих троих? – не испытывая большого интереса к вопросу, Афель всё же озвучил его, чтобы заполнить тишину и создать повод остаться в комнате врача ещё ненадолго: ему не хотелось сейчас погружаться в одиночество, ведь в пустых покоях отвратительная хандра накатит неизбежно.  
  
       – Мы хорошо общались, – резко ответила Аклинда, сосредоточив взгляд на своих порошках, и замолкла, будто рассказывать больше было нечего. Юноша заподозрил неладное, но не осмелился влезать в личное. – И я знаю, что вы виделись хотя бы мимолётно.   
  
       Афель повёл плечами, поднялся и с благодарностями поставил чашу на стол. Выслушав нотацию по поводу здоровья, он ушёл, чтобы не отвлекать Аклинду неудобными расспросами. Голова до сих пор гудела: скорее всего, отвар действовал как успокоительное, а не обезболивающее, отчего в ногах появилась слабость. Афель не хотел возвращаться в комнату ради сна. Он не хотел читать. Не хотел гулять в саду. Не хотел видеть Раанда. Последнее доставляло ему почти физическую боль, и юноша пытался оправдать себя плохим днём.   
  
       Едва последняя ступень оказалась позади, из-за поворота на лестницу влетела Руди, чуть не расшибив подбородок Афеля своим лбом. Он отклонил голову назад, сразу ощутив пронзающую боль в затылке, но поймал эльфийку за плечи, чтобы оставить её на ногах и дать возможность объясниться; та же вместо благодарности отпрыгнула от юноши как от огня.  
  
       – Я принесла вам ужин! – выпалила Руди растеряно.   
  
       – Я не голоден, – отказался Афель и хотел продолжить путь, но служанка вдруг кашлянула. Затем ещё раз и ещё.  
  
       – Кажется, я заболела. Я бы не хотела вас заражать, поэтому беру выходной… несколько выходных. Завтра к вам придёт Линра вместо меня, – неправдоподобно изобразив на лице упадок сил, предупредила Руди. Больной она совершенно не казалась, и кашель получался слишком наигранным – наверняка была какая-то другая причина отлучиться.   
  
       Афель к ней в какой-то степени привязался, вначале надеясь на крепкие дружеские отношения, однако надежда разбилась о дворцовый этикет: служанка не могла себе позволить такую дружбу; а когда по дворцу стали распространяться разговоры о ночующем в покоях короля человеческом юноше, стала совсем холодной и отстранённой, предпочитая пустым разговорам быстрое выполнение обязанностей. Он не мог винить Руди, порой стыдясь и жалея, что его отношения с королём вышли на такой уровень обсуждения. Им стоило с самого начала скрываться тщательнее, сейчас же выходом из ситуации могло служить либо полное принятие сплетен, либо позорное изгнание Афеля из дворца, чего обоим не хотелось.   
  
       – Выздоравливай, – улыбнулся Афель дружелюбно, не имея привычки ловить собеседников на таком пустяковом обмане, и Руди рассеяно кивнула и скрылась на лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж.   
  
       Он вернулся в комнату, где на столе уже остыл ужин, а кровать была расстелена ко сну. Афель скептически взглянул на маленькие тарелки с едой и протянул руку к стакану с молоком, залпом осушив его и наконец избавившись от горечи во рту. Пояс на его талии ослаб и упал незамысловатой линией, следом за ним на ковёр опустились верхние одежды, и юноша лёг поперёк кровати, сжавшись и закрыв лицо руками. В горле билось желание рыдать, но отчаянное упрямство твердило, что это очень порадует всех тех, кому он не приглянулся с самого начала. Вопреки любым утешениям день обернулся не просто плохим – сегодня Афель доказал всем, что он чужой в Альфиоре: не способен показательно принять религию своего возлюбленного короля, не способен справиться со своими эмоциями и не достоин того, чтобы его кто-то ловил при падении. Впервые за последнее время юноша захотел вернуться в родительский дом, обнять мать и просидеть с ней до утра, начав свой рассказ с самого начала и не закончив его. Говорить с ней о проблемах он не хотел: у него было достаточно сил, чтобы преодолеть их самому, однако Амалия восприняла бы его горести как свои и не отпустила так легко. Больше всего Афель сейчас желал излить душу, но едва ли те, кто был к нему ближе всего, поняли и приняли бы его откровение.  
  
       Он пролежал без движения несколько долгих минут, а затем вскочил, будто его кто-то задел или позвал, но в уши била тишина. В два прыжка он добрался до письменного стола, зажигая свечи.   
  
        _«Мне до боли стыдно писать тебе в том состоянии, что я испытываю прямо сейчас. Никогда моей душе не было так беспокойно, чтобы опускаться до жалоб в письме, которое прочтёшь ты ещё нескоро, и к тому времени, возможно, произойдут большие перемены в моём настроении и моей жизни в целом, но сейчас, пока я схожу с ума от своих чувств, позволь спросить и изволь ответить на мой вопрос, когда достаточно посмеёшься над моей глупостью._  
  
       Ты веришь в перерождение?..»  
  
       Афель просидел над бумагой до глубокой ночи, подбирая слова для всего, о чём смог узнать за своё недолгое пребывание в Альфиоре. Каждая точка и запятая рождались вместе с новым ударом сердца, а в душе постепенно угасало пламя. Голова гудела, ныла спина, а в глазах плыло – стоило послушать Аклинду и не перенапрягаться, однако всё волнение выплеснулось на бумагу так легко и плавно, что пренебречь здоровьем ради духовного успокоения казалось самой лучшей из последних идей.  
  
       Афель отложил перо в баночку и принялся раскладывать листы по страницам. Всего четыре. В сумме с предыдущими шесть. Теперь стало не так стыдно за прошлый ответ. Свечи погасли.  
  


***

  
  
       Афель встал на ноги прямо на кровати, чудом не запутавшись в одеяле, и спрыгнул с неё как ребёнок, едва не наступив на ошарашенного Раанда. Он отыскал на полу халат, так и не разобрав, кому тот принадлежал, и открыл дверь служанке, что принесла почту.  
  
       – Бертрам? – спросил король, всеми силами стараясь скрыть свою ревность, и Афель будто бы её не заметил.  
  
       Юноша ответил коротким и едва понятным «Угм», запрыгнув на кресло и принявшись читать полученный ответ на свою многостраничную жалобу. В это время безнадёжно забытый любовником король уже выливал в бокал вчерашнее вино, не потрудившись накинуть на себя что-нибудь – его домашний халат сейчас укрывал тело неразборчивого от радости Афеля.  
  
        _«Мой милый, восхитительный Афель!_  
  
       Ты – подобно капле, сорвавшейся с зелёного свежего листа раскидистого клёна, что щёлкнула по носу уставшего путника, прилёгшего под дерево отдохнуть – утешил меня своим ответом и поразил вторым письмом. Я отвечаю тебе в полном безумстве от переполняющей меня радости.   
  
       Никогда бы не стал глумиться над тобой и твоими искренними юношескими чувствами, откровенный мой. Род Эйра уже окутан тайнами и легендами по истечению каких-то двадцати лет после своего исчезновения; пройдёт столетие, и истина о нём окончательно растворится в прекрасных сказках. Тебе не стоит принимать это близко к своему нежному сердцу: наш мир полон загадок, которые никогда не будут постигнуты даже живущими больше века эльфами – им едва хватит этого времени, чтобы познать себя самих.   
  
       Если ты всё ещё переживаешь из-за тайны своего сходства с кем-то ещё, то я отвечу тебе без сомнений, что перерождение – это часть нашего общего существования. Наша бессмертная душа проклята быть привязанной к холодной земле костями и плотью, которые раз за разом ей приходится покидать. Изволь успокоить тебя и уверить, что ты – Афель, мой единственный и неповторимый. В твоих силах стать ещё лучше всех своих прошлых воплощений – это, пожалуй, единственная причина, по которой наши души обращаются снова и снова в смертную оболочку, и тебе повезло знать о своей предыдущей жизни даже ту небольшую деталь, что она была проведена под меткой Эйра.   
  
       Если бы я мог переродиться прямо здесь и сейчас, я бы более всего желал стать капелькой анаисового вина на твоих губах… »  
  
       Раанд смерил увлечённого Афеля обиженным взглядом и привёл своё выражение лица в порядок, вернув непоколебимость, тогда же юноша издал тихое, полное удивления «Хм» и посмотрел на короля.   
  
       – Бертрам отправляется в новое путешествие, – сообщил Афель и отложил письма.  
  
       – И всенепременно желает совершить его через столицу Альфиоры? – догадался Раанд и немного подвинулся, чтобы дать Афелю сесть рядом, но не слишком далеко. Юноша мягко коснулся руки короля, удерживающей вино. Тот послушно отдал свой бокал в руки Афеля, взамен получив тепло прижавшуюся к его плечу грудь.  
  
       – Письмо было отправлено месяц назад, вероятно, он собирается в путь, если уже не начал его.   
  
       – Мне письма не приходило, – заметил Раанд уязвлённо, полагая, что главнее нет эльфа во дворце и ему положено знать, кто собирается наведаться в его страну.  
  
       – Бертрам просил, чтобы я передал его желание вам и извинился за бестактность.  
  
       – Сначала он отнимает у меня твоё сердце, а затем королевское право решать, кто будет переступать порог моего дворца, а кто нет. Я начинаю испытывать к нему неприязнь.  
  
       Афель рассмеялся и мгновенно перекинул одну ногу через Раанда, опускаясь на его колени. Свободной рукой он перебрал волосы на светлом затылке и заставил короля прижаться острым ухом к своей груди.  
  
       – Это полностью ваше сердце, мой король. И ещё не поздно приказать страже не пускать Бертрама на территорию дворца: ему во всяком случае есть куда идти.   
  
       Каждое слово отдавалось вибрацией. Раанд прижался чуть крепче, закрывая глаза, и Афель с удивлением обнаружил, как ослаб на халате наспех завязанный пояс. В мгновение обе руки короля забрались под одежду – одна скользнула по спине и осталась теплом под лопатками, а вторая, мягко надавливая, провела по животу. Афель поглядел на макушку всё ещё скрывающего своё лицо короля и, не отрываясь, отпил вина из отнятого бокала.   
  
       На него накатили воспоминания, уже порядком потускневшие и не вызывающие столько эмоций, как прежде. Неудачный обряд смены религии отразился абсолютно на всех: на Афеле, Раанде, Хенбёрне, Гелин и Оре, советниках, министрах и лордах. Страшная тишина заполнила дворец на целую неделю, и даже Красная Луна была встречена не так радостно, как обычно – об этом Афелю рассказала Руди, помнящая прошлогоднее празднество.   
  
       Юноша появился перед лордами с вежливой улыбкой, которую ощущал на своём лице как фарфоровую маску. Он не чувствовал радости, счастья и веселья, не занимался любимыми делами и проводил дни в постели, не имея никакого настроения. Письмо Бертраму облегчило его душу ненадолго, а строчить письма каждый день, словно принимая лекарства, Афель не мог себе позволить: чувство стыда в отличие от остальных чувств его накрывало мгновенно. Ситуацию усугубляла напряжённость короля, проводящего всё время в рабочем кабинете и на собраниях совета – это был его способ избавиться от разочарования и стресса – забыться в делах своей страны. Он не избегал Афеля, как тот сперва подумал. При встрече в бесконечных коридорах дворца, на глазах у слуг и стражи, они обменивались лишь несколькими словами поддержки и не могли себе позволить поцелуи или хотя бы объятия, почему расходились, отводя взгляд и повесив головы.   
  
       Раанду нечем было успокоить Афеля: альфиорский народ с самого рождения своего поклонялся Создателю и слишком увяз в беспрекословной вере. Всё, что он мог сделать – позвать своего пса, несущего нужные и пресекающего лишние слухи в городе, однако даже это не помогало справиться с шёпотом дворца. Больше всего король боялся, что на фоне всей ситуации Афель захочет вернуться в Браймур. Он вскакивал с места, едва слышал в своей голове: «Я должен вас покинуть: так нам будет лучше», – и делал глубокий вдох, унимая колотящееся сердце. Никаких титулов и религии – Раанд имел абсолютную власть, и только он мог решать, кто будет жить в его дворце, кому давать титул и чью жизнь обеспечивать всем необходимым и даже больше. С этим пониманием ему стало легче и мир стал проще.  
  
       – Вы покинули меня, мой король, – Раанд наконец отстранился и поднял голову, когда прервал ленту старых воспоминаний. – О ком вы думали? Можно я займу его место?  
  
       – У тебя волосы отросли, – заметил король и накрыл его щёки ладонями, заставляя смотреть в глаза.   
  
       – Чтобы вам было удобнее хватать меня в порыве страсти.  
  
       – Письма Бертрама негативно на тебя влияют, – смущённо упрекнул Афеля он, за многие годы привыкший не разговаривать об интимной жизни за пределами постели и уж тем более средь бела дня. Афелю же хватало одного короткого слова, чтобы зацепиться за него и произнести нечто абсолютно смущающее.  
  
       – Хотите прочесть? – спросил юноша хитро, когда Раанд выпустил его лицо из своих рук и обнял за спину.   
  
       – Нет, – ответил тот быстро, представляя, что мог написать Афелю уранийский посол. Он боялся разозлиться и предать доверие возлюбленного своим недоверием, тем более не хотел портить впечатление о Бертраме окончательно.  
  
       Афель не рассчитывал на другой ответ. Раанд до сих пор не знал, чем был обеспокоен юноша с тех самых пор, как наткнулся на портрет Афель-Эйра, и тот скрывал правду ради чувств самого Раанда, откровенно не желающего возвращаться в двадцатилетнее прошлое. Афель уважал это желание, оставив переживания самому себе, и намеревался хотя бы в личной жизни обеспечить покой своему любимому эльфу... к тому же у короля наверняка была масса других поводов для беспокойства.   
  
       Стук в дверь прервал едва начавшийся поцелуй, и громкий голос служанки поубавил игривый настрой юноши и готовность Раанда поддаваться. Она назвала имя одной из жён короля, просящей аудиенции, и тот сдержано закрыл глаза, будто пытаясь овладеть своими эмоциями.   
  
       – Поговорите с женой, мой король: они вас обычно не беспокоят, – увидев, что Раанд медлит, настоял Афель и сбросил чужой халат с плеч. Юноша упал с коленей короля в сторону и облокотился на множество подушек у обеденного стола, допивая остатки вина под пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз.  
  
       – Ты не хочешь одеться?  
  
       – А вы не хотите продолжить? – тихо рассмеялся Афель, и Раанд коротко ухмыльнулся, подпоясываясь и приобретая самое строгое выражение лица, подходящее для потревоженного в ранний час правителя.  
  
       – Что ты хотела? – холодно спросил король, и звук его голоса отдался от стен просторного коридора. Афель в ожидании сел, скрестив ноги, и поболтал бутылку, надеясь найти там вино. К его сожалению, того хватило лишь закрыть дно бокала. Когда последняя капля сорвалась вниз, юноша вздрогнул от требовательного «Стой!» и встретился взглядом с нежданной гостьей, застывшей посреди комнаты.  
  
       На её лице отразилась непередаваемая эмоция глубоко шока и отвращения, и Афель уставился на неё во все глаза, не успев поменять неподходящую позу. Король возник перед Орой без промедлений. Не своим голосом он приказал ей идти прочь, и хотя её быстро вывели служанки, юноша мог поспорить – вторая жена Раанда хотела что-то сказать, но прошептала одними губами нечто невнятное – к сожалению, он не умел читать по губам. Осадок остался совершенно неприятным, как от целебных отваров Аклинды.  
  
       – Что стряслось? – поинтересовался Афель, выбирая позу более приличную, чем прежде: ему не хотелось, чтобы ещё и Гелин или Руди, пожелавшие навестить короля в той же манере, видели не предназначенное для нежных женских глаз. Благо, чувство стыда в нём ещё не умерло.   
  
       – Хотела обсудить торжество в честь дня рождения Рахеля и позволила себе войти в покои короля без разрешения.  
  
       – Рахелю скоро четыре?   
  
       – Да, скоро. Через полтора месяца, – недовольно произнёс Раанд.   
  
       Ора не производила впечатление такой самовольной натуры: наоборот, многие воспринимали её едва ли не храмовой девой, по ошибке попавшей в гарем, а не в услужение Создателя. Религиозная и оттого скромная, эта женщина едва ли была способна так просто проигнорировать приказ короля; похоже, причина была весомой – проверить, правдивы ли слухи, гуляющие по дворцу.   
  
       – Она увидела, что хотела, – подытожил король, имеющий схожие мысли, но отчего-то спокойный. Впрочем, причина была одна – Ора ни на кого не влияла и за пределы дворца не выходила, поэтому всё увиденное навсегда останется с ней в воспоминаниях и неприятных снах. Это самый безобидный свидетель из всех возможных.  
  
       Но настроение пропало.


	28. Конец второй части

       Услышав своё имя, произнесённое едва не нараспев, Афель отвлёкся от пожелтевших цветочных кустов и оглянулся. По каменной тропе королевского сада к нему спешил уранийский посол. Воспитание и возраст не позволяли Бертраму бегать, но длинные ноги и без того быстро принесли своего хозяина.  
  
       – Надеюсь, дорога выдалась удачной? – поинтересовался Афель, возбуждённый долгожданной встречей. В голове роились вопросы и истории, произошедшие со времён последнего письма, но вежливо было начать разговор именно так.  
  
       – Моя жизнь в последнее время состоит из одних только дорог, и от Урании до Альфиоры – самая короткая из возможных…  
  
       – Это хорошо…  
  
       – …потому что я еду к тебе, – перебил Афеля Бертрам, и тот удручённо вздохнул.   
  
       – Надеюсь, ты оставишь это, когда мы будем ужинать с королём.   
  
       – Ревность – пища любви, Афель.  
  
       – И всё-таки воздержись. Король второй день чувствует себя не очень хорошо – позаботься о его здоровье, пожалуйста, – печально просил юноша, надеясь, что посол поймёт его тревогу. – И что было в письмах пусть останется между нами.   
  
       – Твои тайны – мои тайны, – улыбнулся Бертрам, поднеся указательный палец к губам, и Афель жестом пригласил пойти за ним.  
  
       Близилась зима. Последние осенние дни были похожи на лето в Браймуре: тёплые, ветреные и порой дождливые. Афель расстроился, узнав, что зимой в столице Альфиоры не бывает снега, а если бывает, то смешивается с дождём или сразу тает. Он вспоминал снежные холодные месяцы на родном острове и уже испытывал тоску по сугробам и сосулькам на крыше, по горячему молоку после долгой прогулки, по растопленной печи и потрескивающим дровам, как всю ночь члены семьи по очереди вставали, чтобы следить за случайными искрами и не давать огню погаснуть.   
  
       И всё же юноша был рад наконец спавшей жаре: его сон стал спокойнее, а в теле появилась энергия, выходом для которой становился в первую очередь Раанд. Афель в какой-то степени стыдился, что своим юношеским безудержным желанием сильно выматывает не такого юного эльфа, однако остановиться не мог, как не мог и не пытался остановить его король. Лишь сильная мигрень, настигшая Раанда, заставила обоих поубавить пыл.   
  
       Двое подошли к просторной беседке, и Бертрам поднялся по ступеням первым, поприветствовав Раанда не так громко, как хотел. Сгорбленный на кресле король взглянул на него неохотно, убрал руку от искажённого страданием лица и сел как подобает королевской особе. Афель видел, как тяжело даётся ему скрывать своё самочувствие, винил себя и не знал, чем помочь.   
  
       – Дорога была удачной? – спросил Раанд у разместившегося рядом посла, мельком взглянул в печальные светло-карие глаза и улыбнулся краем губ, подавив в себе желание взять Афеля за руку. Бертрам чуть склонил голову.  
  
       – Как пешая прогулка, благодарю за беспокойство. А как ваше самочувствие?   
  
       Разговор завязывался вполне светский. Афель мог не тревожиться за дальнейший вечер, доверившись уранийцу, но не отпускал беспокойства за здоровье короля. Он просил воздержаться от принятия гостей – Бертрам бы понял причину, к тому же не гнался за дворцовыми условностями так ревностно, но Раанд настоял даже на короткой встрече, чувствуя свою королевскую ответственность.  
  
       Начинало темнеть, и воздух стал свежим и холодным. Когда слуги принесли тёплые накидки, король отказался. Он попросил прощения у своих гостей и, сославшись на страшную головную боль, вышел из-за стола. Афель едва не подскочил, чтобы пойти за ним, однако Раанд будто сквозь туман посмотрел на него с теплотой и попросил не дать послу скучать, пребывая не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы присутствовать. В его словах заключалось бесконечное доверие, и юноша не смог отказать.  
  
       – Ты ещё не решил учить уранийский? – спросил Бертрам после ухода короля, и его рассеянный от волнения собеседник взял себя в руки.   
  
       – Я бы с удовольствием, но пока слишком увлечён историей, к тому же даже если я стану учить уранийский, без практики он будет даваться мне очень тяжело. Я быстро выучил альфиорскую грамоту, потому что много читаю, да и речь альфиорцев практически ничем не отличается от браймурской.   
  
       – Ты мог бы писать мне письма на уранийском – для практики. Знаешь, мой язык правда отличается от других языков, но у них с альфиорским и браймурским общие корни: многие слова и буквы там похожи – это тебе не иероглифы Калерифа. Думаю, полгода в Урании хватило бы, чтобы освоить базовую его часть.  
  
       – Пытаешься искусить меня? – догадался Афель и услышал лишь усмешку. – Я понимаю, учить язык проще всего там, где на нём говорят… Но я не хочу пока покидать Альфиору, и король будет не рад отпускать меня, а я – расставаться с ним.  
  
       – Пусть так, и всё-таки… Сейчас Урания создаёт государственное учебное заведение – место, где желающие смогут получить узконаправленное образование. Не бесплатно, конечно: часть денег пойдёт профессорам – тем, кто имеет большие знания и опыт, на учебные пособия и нужные для учёбы материалы. Берут в основном молодёжь, закончившую школы, но если дирекция получит рекомендацию от посла, то тебя возьмут и без школьных знаний. А король оплатит обучение – для королевской казны эта сумма меньше, чем выделяемая на праздники.   
  
       – На какой срок? – заинтересовался Афель.   
  
       – Это ещё оговаривается. Пока называют три или четыре года. Такого рода заведений ещё не было нигде, поэтому опыта не то чтобы мало – его нет совсем. Первые группы начнут набирать весной на четыре факультета: медицина, инженерия, история и юриспруденция. На каждый по сотне учеников, итого четыреста.   
  
       – Звучит слишком соблазнительно, – заметил Афель, но совесть снедала его. Он знал, что Раанд ни за что не откажет ему, если попросить: деньги были не проблемой для короля; однако перспектива разлуки на четыре года пугала. – Ты же не делаешь мне такие предложения ради какой-то выгоды? Всё, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить – словом «спасибо». У меня за душой ничего нет, а моё тело не средство оплаты.  
  
       – Не обижай меня, Афель. Я просто вижу, что ты хороший человек, а хорошим людям нужно помогать вставать на ноги. Ты выбрался из-под родительской опеки под опеку короля – конечно, тут у тебя больше свобод и выбора – однако ты всё ещё зависим. Разве я не прав? Тебе бы не хотелось стать самостоятельным, добиться чего-то самому? Стать кем-то, а не просто гостем? – воодушевлённо спрашивал Бертрам, в восторге от себя закрыв глаза и приподняв руки. Юноша и сам испытывал подъём от таких слов: в нём закипало желание сорваться прямо сейчас, схватить свой мешок с вещами и отправиться покорять столицу Урании, но мысль о страдающем мигренями короле, который и без подобных новостей чувствовал себя плохо, заставляла сидеть ровно. Афель был зависим. Зависим не от денег и жизни в роскоши, а от своей любви. И пусть чувства тормозили его на пути к созданию себя сильной и уверенной личностью, отбрасывать их так просто он не хотел.  
  
       – Ты правда ни на что не рассчитываешь? – недоверчиво уточнил Афель, и собеседник пожал плечами.  
  
       – Мне не нужно рассчитывать на какую-то особую форму благодарности, очаровательный мой: если бы я захотел, ты бы давно пал к моим ногам в безумстве от нахлынувших чувств.  
  
       Афель закатил глаза с глубоким и выразительным «Пф» и прижал ладонь ко лбу, когда посол будто невзначай добавил: «А ещё я питаю слабость к кудрявеньким».   
  
       – Я думаю, тебе всё же стоит поговорить о моём предложении с королём, – вернул серьёзность в разговор Бертрам. – Или, если желаешь, я могу сам рассказать ему об этом, узнать его мнение и передать тебе. Скажу, что с тобой ещё не говорил.  
  
       – А если он прикажет не говорить? А я уже знаю, – не желая обманывать короля, недовольно спросил Афель. – Я сам поговорю с ним.   
  
       – Думаю, три-четыре года – не такой большой срок, к тому же во время обучения студентам на два месяца будет позволено вернуться домой: не так много для года разлуки, но на безрыбье рак – русалка.  
  
       Афель никогда прежде не слышал эту поговорку, и она задела его сильнее, чем вся остальная информация. Бертрам так упорно уговаривал его, что силы сопротивляться начинали постепенно убывать, и юноша принимался строить планы, как именно скажет о подобном королю. С другой стороны, он хотел обучаться в Урании не из-за призрачных уникальных знаний, а потому что мечтал посмотреть мир и пообщаться с другими существами. Урания слыла свободной страной, и там уж точно на человека не стали бы смотреть косо.   
  
       – Как только король будет чувствовать себя лучше, я подниму эту тему, – сдался Афель, и собеседник радостно поднял бокал.   
  
       – Тогда за твоё и моё счастливое будущее. Если решишься, обязательно напиши мне: я помогу тебе найти хорошее жильё и покажу город.   
  
       – Я премного благодарен…  
  
       – Может, поцелуй мне всё-таки перепадёт?  
  
       – Нет.  
  
       – Хотя бы в щёку?  
  
       – Не мечтай.  
  
       Бертрам рассмеялся, и в саду раздался звон бокалов.  
  
       Следующим днём Раанду стало лишь хуже. Афель боялся, что началом тому послужили переживания за него и Бертрама: всё-таки король оставил их наедине и мог только догадываться, к какому уровню откровения приведёт их общение. Аклинда напряжённо молчала и бегала советоваться с матерью, которая, сама страдая частыми головными болями, всё равно пришла на помощь. Дворец оживился ещё до рассвета, особенно в той его части, где располагались покои правителя. Даже завтрак Афелю принесла не Руди, а более взрослая служанка – не такая резвая и прыткая, какую требовали врачи для выполнения своих распоряжений.  
  
       Узнав о происходящем, юноша поспешил навестить короля, ибо не видел его с вечера, поздно закончив ужин с Бертрамом и не став беспокоить уже отошедшего ко сну Раанда – впервые за долгое время они не ночевали в одной комнате. Однако когда Афель подошёл к королевским покоям, стража его не пустила. Он опешил, напрасно рассчитывая узнать от них причины. Вломиться в комнату без разрешения означало навлечь на себя гнев Хенбёрна, к тому же два крупных нага отбросили бы человека одной рукой и вряд ли стали бы разбираться, кем он приходился королю: Афель не запоминал постоянно меняющуюся стражу, как и они только слышали о нём. Поражённый, он ушёл, чувствуя возросшее беспокойство, и на пути к покоям Бертрама неожиданно наткнулся на Ванду.  
  
       Юноша слышал о ней, но никогда не видел до этого момента. Её лицо было покрыто морщинами, некогда фиолетовые волосы потускнели, и в глазах проглядывался огромный жизненный опыт и мудрость. Она смотрела пронзительно, но мягко, не отводя взгляд, и поздоровалась первой.  
  
       – Меня не пустили к королю, – пожаловался ей Афель, когда паучиха хотела пройти мимо, и та на мгновение оглянулась, продолжая путь.  
  
       – Его величество приказал не пускать вас, – ответила Ванда чуть холодно и не дала никаких объяснений.  
  
       От обиды заболело горло. Король приказал не пускать Афеля? Если он не хотел свидетелей своей слабости, неужели стал бы запрещать входить в комнату только юноше? Ему стало не по себе. Пусть Афель не имел власти, денег и не мог обеспечить Раанда всем нужным, в его арсенале всё ещё оставалось искреннее сострадание. Неужели король так боялся показать себя больным и немощным?   
  
       В покои Бертрама юноша вошёл, как в свои – забыв постучать или хотя бы просить разрешения. Он хотел пожаловаться тому, кому жаловался в последнее время слишком часто, и застыл на пороге, увидев раскиданные по полу подушки, две пустые бутылки вина, эльфийского юношу из прислуги и Бертрама над ним в компрометирующей позе. Лакей быстро запахнул униформу и, весь красный от смущения, выбежал из комнаты, страшно извиняясь. Афелю было совсем не до него.  
  
       – Ты спугнул мне такую рыбку… – начал Бертрам с досадой, но, взглянув на лицо своего гостя, тут же переменился и стал серьёзен. – Что-то случилось.  
  
       Это даже не прозвучало как вопрос. Посол не нуждался в стандартом ответе «Ничего» или «Всё в порядке» – он озвучил факт и напрашивался на более развитое объяснение. Афель не мог молчать.  
  
       – При всём уважении, это действительно некрасиво со стороны его величества, – согласился Бертрам и потёр подбородок, – и не похоже на него. Может, она имела в виду, что он приказал не пускать никого, а не только тебя?   
  
       – Даже если так…  
  
       Афель приложил руку к голове, упёршись в подлокотник, и отказался от вина. Бертрам отставил бутылку в сторону, откинулся на кресле рядом, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок.  
  
       – Подожди пару дней. Возможно, это просто болезнь.  
  
       – А если это плохая болезнь? – забеспокоился Афель. – Если ни Аклинда, ни Ванда не смогут ему помочь? Если это последние дни, когда я могу увидеть его и поговорить, а он не пускает меня даже на порог!  
  
       – Тшш, тревожный мой, ты слишком много думаешь и думаешь не то, что можно думать в этой ситуации. Тебе нужно отвлечься – день-другой, и всё станет известно. Своими пустыми переживаниями ты навредишь и себе, и его величеству.   
  
       Афель взглянул на посла из-под нахмуренных бровей, не убирая руку ото лба. Ураниец понял, что его речь никак не повлияет на темноту, закравшуюся в уязвимое юношеское сердце, и поднялся, обходя кресло и вставая позади.  
  
       – Откинься назад, – просил он с привычной хитрецой в синих глазах, и Афель недоверчиво покосился в сторону. – Ну же, я покажу тебе кое-что.  
  
       Юноша помедлил и всё же сдался, соприкоснувшись затылком со спинкой кресла. Тут же его висков коснулись пальцы, и по телу прошла волна освежающего холода. Сердце, что колотилось от тревоги быстро и неровно, вдруг замедлилось, переходя на размеренный чёткий стук; руки и ноги онемели, и из его груди вырвался короткий стон. Слабость накатила мелкой дрожью и исчезла вместе с руками Бертрама.  
  
       – Что это такое? – спросил Афель, всё ещё чувствуя себя как после крепкого сна – расслабленно и бодро.   
  
       – В теле человека есть определённые точки... На голове, шее, руках и ногах и животе. Около четырёхсот, но я знаю четыреста первую. Показать тебе?   
  
       – Бертрам, мне не до твоих пошлых шуток, – чувствуя, к чему всё ведёт, Афель закрыл глаза и чуть сгорбился.  
  
       – Ладно, не сердись. Тебе нужно отвлечься. Предлагать переночевать в моей комнате бесполезно, полагаю… – произнёс Бертрам и посмотрел на юношу с надеждой, встретившись с хмурым взглядом. – Почитай что-нибудь. Если хочешь, сходим в город прогуляться…  
  
       – Вы ещё не навещали тех двух молодых людей из «Цветочной лагуны»?  
  
       – Нет, вот как раз…  
  
       – Тогда не хочу.  
  
       Посол вздохнул. Афель понимал, что сейчас ведёт себя совсем неподобающе: мало кому будет приятно разговаривать с человеком в подобном настроении. Правильнее было закрыться в комнате и держать свои переживания там, но выговориться хотелось так же сильно, как побыть в чьей-то компании в этот тяжёлый час… к тому же Бертрам вызывал бесконечное доверие после того, как со всей серьёзностью отнёсся к проблеме юноши, и становился вторым после Раанда, с кем можно было поговорить откровенно.   
  
       – Спасибо, что выслушал, – после продолжительной тишины, произнёс Афель и улыбнулся. – Я веду себя, как испорченная девица – не принимай мои тревоги близко к сердцу.  
  
       Глаза Бертрама заблестели, и он прижал руки к груди.  
  
       – Ты такой очаровательный, Афель, оставайся таким навсегда.  
  
       – Я посижу ещё у тебя? – спросил юноша, надеясь, что не слишком утомил своим негативом уранийца. – Не хочу быть один.  
  
       – Конечно, что за вопросы. Если моему лучшему другу нужны тёплые дружеские объятия или крепкий дружеский поцелуй, то…  
  
       – В тишине, Бертрам. В тишине…  
  
       Посол понятливо покивал и молча взял бутылку, отпив вина прямо из горла.   
  
       Афель ушёл к себе только под вечер и застал в покоях Руди, расстилающую постель. Она взглянула на хозяина комнаты с выразительной нерешительностью, не замеченной вошедшим юношей, и продолжила наводить порядок. Тот же, не зная, чем себя занять, направился прямиком к окнам, за которыми моросил мелкий осенний дождь, и не сразу обернулся на голос служанки.  
  
       – Что? – рассеяно переспросил Афель, отпустив занавеску.  
  
       – Король не пустил вас к себе утром, – произнесла Руди несмело, отводя взгляд и комкая фартук от волнения. – Потому что… Потому что понял… ч-что это всё бессмысленно.  
  
       Юноша непонятливо нахмурился, привыкший к молчанию Руди, и всеми силами пытался понять, о чём она хочет сказать.  
  
       – Сегодня у меня был тяжёлый день. Можешь сказать немного чётче? Я перестал соображать ещё в первой половине дня, а уж после целого дня общения с Бертрамом тем более, – сдержано просил Афель, боясь сорваться от нахлынувшей хандры.  
  
       – Король осознал, что Создатель наказал его за вашу… связь. Король больше не хочет вас видеть и поэтому приказал не пускать вас. Из-за вас его величество болен…  
  
       – Что ты несёшь? – одними губами проговорил Афель, и Руди вздрогнула, увидев на лице всегда милого и осторожного в обращении человека столько ярости. Его глаза светились жёлтым в отражении тусклой масляной лампы, будто драгоценные камни калерифской огранки, почти прозрачные и холодные до дрожи от переполняющего бешенства. – Убирайся. Вон, – приказал он ледяным тоном, не ожидав таких эмоций от себя самого, что уж говорить о полуживой служанке, исчезнувшей из покоев в ту же секунду.  
  
       Афель тяжело опустился на постель и закрыл рот ладонью. Вся его злоба вдруг обратилась в обратную сторону – на себя самого: он в одно мгновение и думать забыл о Руди, пропитавшись ненавистью к себе, к той своей части, что поверила словам отвратительной завистливой служанки.  
  


***

  
  
       Афель едва не подбежал к наконец справившемуся с недомоганием королю, бесконечно желая оказаться в его объятиях, но позади шёл Бертрам, отчего свои намерения он решил приберечь на вечер. Юноша нагнал Раанда с улыбкой, и тот обернулся на звук шагов с привычным выражением строгости. Его лицо чуть осунулось после непродолжительной болезни, а под глазами проступили синяки. Афель на мгновение замешкался, впервые увидев короля в таком состоянии: даже на острове тот выглядел более здоровым.  
  
       – Как вы себя чувствуете, мой король? – спросил он радостно.  
  
       – Приятно видеть вас в здравии, ваше величество, – поравнявшись с Афелем, произнёс Бертрам, и вдруг с непониманием взглянул Раанду прямо в глаза, будто обознался, но промолчал. Юноша скосился на него, обеспокоенный внезапной эмоцией, и решил оставить странному Бертраму его странные реакции.  
  
       – Да, благодарю, – холодного отозвался Раанд и переглянулся с Руди, что сопровождала его. Та усиленно старалась избегать Афеля, который всё ещё злился, никогда и ни к кому прежде не испытывая такого насыщенного негатива, и его отношение ярко читалось на недовольном лице. – У меня много работы. Я вас оставлю, – обратился король к стоящим перед ним мужчинам, заметив напряжённую атмосферу, и продолжил путь, будто действительно очень спешил.  
  
       Руди тут же убежала за ним, так и не извинившись перед Афелем. Когда коридор опустел, Бертрам бесцеремонно сжал плечо расстроенного юноши.  
  
       – Ты видел это? – спросил он в напряжении, и юноша помотал головой.  
  
       – Видел что? – переспросил тот и ощутил, как рука на его плече исчезла.   
  
       – Ничего. Показалось, наверное, – пробормотал Бертрам. – У тебя есть планы?   
  
       – Были до этого момента, – усмехнулся Афель, рассчитывая хотя бы пообедать вместе с Раандом, но за время болезни наверняка накопились неотложные королевские дела… В такое оправдание он верил с трудом, почти полгода проведя в стенах дворца и каждый день хотя бы раз разделяя завтрак, обед или ужин с королём, даже если тот был очень занят.   
  
       Они прогулялись по дворцу, не зная, чем занять себя и свои мысли после неприятной беседы, и ураниец не выдержал, в очередной раз взглянув на омрачённое лицо своего спутника.  
  
       – Ты на удивление спокойно себя ведёшь, – заметил Бертрам, будто всё это время только и ждал, когда юноша начнёт возмущаться. – Почему ты всё ещё здесь?   
  
       – Предлагаешь побежать за ним? – неверяще спросил Афель и заметил в глазах уранийца тот же заговорщицкий блеск, что и у себя самого.   
  
       – Хоть бы и побежать.  
  
       – Король всегда занят в это время в своём кабинете и не позволяет себе отвлекаться.  
  
       – Даже на тебя? – с сомнением спросил Бертрам, и Афель кивнул. – Не люблю трудоголиков. Если бы ко мне в разгар работы пришёл такой милый юноша, дерзко сел на стол, растрепав свои волосы, и немедленно попросил внимания, я бы...  
  
       – Я и сам не хочу становится обузой и беспокоить его. Мы и так проводим много времени вместе, и мне кажется, его холодность была скорее показательной – для тебя и Руди: всё-таки его величество очень переживает на этот счёт и старается как можно реже давать повод для сплетен.  
  
       – Тогда тебе тем более стоит его догнать и поговорить наедине. Очень сомневаюсь, что десять минут, которые король уделит этому разговору, как-то повлияют на жизнь страны, а вот на ваши отношения подобное недопонимание – ещё как. Я вижу, как ты пытаешься оправдать его величество, но сам не веришь в эти оправдания…  
  
       Едва Бертрам закончил, от стен отразился стук каблуков убегающего Афеля, и посол, проводив того взглядом, с лёгкой душой продолжил прогулку. Юноша сам не понимал, отчего так спешит, и чуть не поскользнулся на повороте, ухватившись за угол. За то время, что он провёл в Браймуре после отбытия уранийского корабля, ему порядком надоело гадать на свою судьбу. Бертрам говорил правильные вещи: можно сколько угодно оправдывать короля и додумывать его мысли, а можно спросить напрямую, чтобы развеять сомнения. Афель отдышался, пригладил волосы и приблизился к королевскому кабинету, в котором бывал нечасто, но помнил его великолепие. В этот раз стража не стала препятствовать ему и открыла двери после короткого стука.   
  
       От увиденного Афель замер на пороге. Хмурый день заставил прислугу зажечь люстры и лампы – и без того просторная комната стала казаться ещё больше; натёртые полы и мебель сверкали в свете сотен свечей, и списать представшую картину на обман зрения было невозможно.   
  
       – Кто разрешал меня беспокоить? – послышался необыкновенно строгий голос, и юноша на несколько бесконечных секунд закрыл глаза, заболевшие будто от едкого дыма. Хотелось стереть этот момент из памяти.  
  
       – Я уже ухожу, – уверенно, но тихо ответил он и немедленно отвернулся, оставив за собой только растаявший звук шагов. Дверь за ним закрылась так же быстро и оборвала брошенную вслед фразу: «Этот мальчишка в последнее время слишком много себе…»   
  
       Когда шум в ушах отступил, Афель обнаружил себя сидящим у стены пустого коридора. Кто бы мог подумать, что ветреный Бертрам, меняющий партнёров, отпускающий пошлые шутки и не стыдящийся озвучивать свои мысли, окажется намного нравственнее эльфийского короля, по натуре своей, как оказалось, лживого и имеющего дрянной вкус к любовникам. Или, скорее, любовницам. На что юноша рассчитывал, когда соглашался остаться с тем, у кого уже был целый гарем наложниц, кто врал с самого начала знакомства и едва ли планировал останавливаться только на одном объекте для своей безграничной любви? Королевская ли вседозволенность, быстро наскучивший ли человек – Афелю уже была не важна причина. Быть может, он не чувствовал бы себя уничтоженным, будь вместо Руди в страстных объятиях Раанда кто-то другой. Кто угодно. Благородные эльфийки высшего света, безродный мальчишка из Браймура и теперь паршивая служанка – кто был следующим на очереди? Афель приложил руку к груди, боясь, что сердце вот-вот разорвётся от ревности, злости и обиды. Неужели Руди уже давно имела отношения с королём и потому без страха решилась высказать всю правду человеку, в одночасье ставшему ненужным? Ещё позавчера глаза Раанда напоминали тёплый кристальный ручей, а сегодня замёрзли в жгучий лёд.   
  
       Мысль о неудачной замене Афель-Эйра навязчиво крутилась в тяжёлой голове. Афель мало напоминал человека из легендарного рода и теперь окончательно усомнился в своём сходстве с утратой короля, так активно пытающегося её восполнить. В сознание словно напустили туман. Афель до последнего старался держать себя в руках в страхе быть кем-то увиденным и высмеянным. Он поднялся на ноги с трудом: от долго сидения те затекли и не слушались, но Афель упрямо переставлял их, чтобы добраться до своих покоев. Что он планировал делать дальше? Он не знал. Он не готовил план на такой случай и не имел сил думать о нём сейчас, но вся его суть кричала об одном – это было поражение.  
  


***

  
       Служанка вошла в его покои осторожно и приблизилась к скрытой балдахином постели, сложив руки и поклонившись. В комнате было темно и прохладно, ветер слабо шевелил занавески у открытого окна, и юношеская фигура приподнялась.  
  
       – Его величество приглашает вас на завтрак.  
  
       – Я не голоден.  
  
       – Вы здоровы? Мне позвать врача? – опешив от неожиданного ответа, спросила девушка и услышала шорох.  
  
       – Оставь меня.  
  
       Афель услышал, как закрылась за ней дверь, и лёг обратно, пребывая в самом жалком своём состоянии – в состоянии уныния и обиды, из которого не смог выйти даже через сутки. Он крепко сжимал золотой медальон в руке, открывал его и закрывал, заполняя тишину комнаты и пустоту в сердце щелчками маленького замка. Именно в этом положении застал его Бертрам, прибежавший через считанные минуты после ухода прислуги.  
  
       – О, боги, Афель, что случилось?! – в нетипичном для себя беспокойстве воскликнул посол и бесцеремонно пробрался сквозь завесу на не застеленную постель. Афель перевёл на него потухший взгляд и вновь вернулся к своему занятию. – Ты отказался завтракать с королём, а тот и ухом не повёл! Его величество сейчас ест себе в удовольствие, и это после того, что ты едва с ума не сошёл от его болезни! Вы так и не поговорили?  
  
       – Бертрам, у тебя наверняка очень большой опыт в отношениях, – вдруг оживился Афель и приподнялся, не выпуская золотую цепочку из рук. В следующее мгновение он подполз к краю кровати, где сидел ураниец, и бросился к нему на шею. – Что мне делать? Что мне делать? – повторял он как в безумстве, и в последних словах Бертрам услышал надрыв. Он крепко сжал юношу в объятиях, чувствуя дрожь под ладонями, и зажмурился.  
  
       – Не плачь, Афель, пожалуйста, я не вынесу твоих слёз. Мой дорогой, любимый Афель, – прошептал Бертрам в ужасе, сталкиваясь с подобными симптомами не один десяток раз, но в этой ситуации не мог собрать разбитое сердце.   
  
       Когда Афель наконец привёл чувства в порядок, поведанная им история вызвала в уранийце негодование. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его прилюдно оскорбили и высмеяли, хотя никакого отношения ко всей ситуации не имел.   
  
       – Я знаком с его величеством не так давно, но я видел достаточно, а уж знаний в делах любви и страсти мне не занимать. Сейчас он ведёт себя, словно обижен.  
  
       – Да как же я мог его обидеть, если он не посрамился в отместку мне… С Руди. С этой мерзкой падшей женщиной! – на смену печали вдруг ворвалось раздражение и ненависть, и Бертрам похлопал юношу по плечу, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
       – Может, на фоне страшной головной боли решил, что между нами что-то произошло, и приревновал. Решил спровоцировать на ревность и тебя?  
  
       – Приревновал – это не повод для тайных свиданий. Я не думал, что он настолько низко падёт, – в отвращении всплеснул руками Афель. – И ладно бы с кем-то приличным, но с Руди! И что мне-то теперь делать?   
  
       – Ты не спешишь с выводами?   
  
       – Я рад бы ошибаться, но мне будто было недостаточно застать их в кабинете, и я на свою голову поспрашивал служанок… Они все сплетничали об одном – как прошлым вечером король пригласил Руди в свои покои, и ушла она от него счастливая и только под утро. Как я должен это расценивать? Можешь назвать меня истеричной барышней, но я в отчаянии.   
  
       Всё сводилось к тому, что Афелю рано или поздно придётся покинуть дворец. Он и думать забыл об обучении в Урании или возвращении на родину, все его прошлые желания разбились об одно упрямое «Не хочу расставаться с королём», но тот уже решил судьбу их отношений, посмев прикоснуться к своей служанке и бросить один холодный взгляд в сторону уже бывшего любовника, и другого выхода не оставалось.  
  
       – Может, тебе стоит сказать ему, что ты покидаешь дворец? – предложил Бертрам. – Если он испытывает к тебе что-то, то попытается остановить…  
  
       – А если не попытается, я упаду прямо перед ним без чувств от разрыва сердца, – продолжил Афель, и ураниец нежно погладил его по волосам, убирая мешающие пряди с красивого опечаленного лица.  
  
       – Так случается, Афель. К сожалению, Создатель создал нас такими – беспомощными перед своими сложными чувствами, как и он сам. Это твоя первая любовь, я прав? Первые отношения. Редко они оборачиваются добром, и тебе попросту не повезло. Ты поразительный: рассудительный, добросердечный, милый и невообразимо прекрасный молодой человек, – Бертрам провёл пальцем по светлой коже от скулы вниз, взяв подбородок юноши и обратив его лицо к себе. – Конечно, король – это очень высокий уровень: беспечная жизнь в роскоши и праздности манит; но королевская власть абсолютна, и монархи пользуются этим, очаровывая, а затем бросая свои игрушки. Поверь мне, Руди – это лишь жертва, которую рано или поздно выбросят, и что у неё останется? Красота? Ум? Доброта? Дружба с послом Урании? – ураниец посмеялся и с удовольствием увидел слабую улыбку на хмуром лице. – Ты достоин большего, чем быть нахлебником короля, и сможешь достигнуть тех вершин, за которыми потянешься. А я помогу тебе в этом.   
  
       – Бертрам, – растрогано произнёс Афель и глубоко вдохнул, схватив поражённого Бертрама за одежду на груди. – Возьми меня с собой. Я боюсь сделать с собой нечто непоправимое, если продолжу думать о том, что в любой момент в бескрайних коридорах могу наткнуться на короля и эту гадкую змею.  
  
       – Конечно. Сегодня же прикажу готовить на утро лошадей до порта, но тебе следует поговорить с его величеством: нужно расставить все точки перед тем, как сорваться с места.   
  
       – Я понимаю. Это будет тяжело.  
  
       Афель закрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул, будто на его плечи свалились все проблемы мира. Его душа разрывалась на куски при мысли, что ставший привычным уклад жизни опять придётся менять.  
  


***

  
  
       Чтобы поговорить с Раандом, Афелю пришлось приложить большие усилия: он прекрасно ощутил резкую перемену в отношении, когда служанки возвращались и просили подождать ещё немного, пока у короля появится свободная минута. Юноша уже распорядился собрать некоторые вещи, полагая, что его величество всё-таки позволит ему забрать хотя бы часть подарков. В основном в единственный сундук, который он намеревался взять с собой, чтобы перебраться налегке, поместилась только одежда. Афель ностальгически достал свой старый мешок, отданный Лином ещё перед отбытием из Браймура, пересчитал лежащие в нём монеты, нашёл зашитую сотни раз рубаху и расстроился пуще прежнего. К хорошему привычка рождалась быстро, и вновь обращаться в нищего не было никакого удовольствия.   
  
       Афель шёл на встречу с королём уверенным шагом, вдоволь наревевшись на плече Бертрама, но вся его суть бунтовалась, кричала и била воображаемую посуду, упрашивая остаться. Оставаться было не с кем: в нём не находилось сил простить неверность, как не находилось сил отказаться от этой треклятой любви. Юноша всем сердцем желал забыться сном и проснуться, когда всё будет хорошо, но понимал абсурдность такого решения проблем.  
  
       Двери перед ним распахнулись, и малый зал для приёмов ослепил роскошью золотой отделки и сияющим паркетом. Афель растерял всю свою решимость в тот момент, когда заметил не только Раанда и Бертрама, но и Руди, Гелин и Хенбёрна – ведущих фигур на доске его величества. Ему стало неловко публично принимать поражение, но раз уж он проиграл в этой борьбе за чувства короля, то стоило сделать это с достоинством.  
  
       – Какая невоспитанность: требовать встречи с королём и опаздывать, – тихо произнесла Гелин, но комната вопреки названию была достаточно велика, чтобы её голос отразился от стен эхом. Афель покраснел, но сохранил выражение решительности.  
  
       – Я хотел поговорить с вами наедине, мой король…  
  
       – Ты прочёл столько книг и до сих пор не усвоил, как стоит обращаться к королю? – спросил Раанд недовольно, и спокойная оболочка юноши едва не треснула. Он проглотил вонзившийся ножом ком в горле и продолжил:  
  
       – Простите мне, ваше величество. Я вынужден сообщить, что завтра утром по приглашению посла отправляюсь с ним в путешествие на неопределённый срок, и прошу вашего одобрения.   
  
       Хенбёрн удивлённо уставился на знакомый профиль, подавив в себе воспоминания, и промолчал. Просьба мальчишки была именно тем, что он хотел, однако чувство удовлетворения потерялось где-то глубоко в душе, освободив место недоверию, беспокойству и… сожалению?  
  
       – Молодому человеку будет полезно увидеть мир, – радостно согласилась Гелин, сегодня отчего-то очень разговорчивая и счастливая.  
  
       – Позвольте, ваше величество, насколько мне известно, в альфиорском посольстве в Урании сейчас очень тяжело с кадрами. Я смею предложить вам назначить Афеля на одно из свободных мест: от вас лишь потребуется письмо с официальной печатью. Послам выделяют квартиру, что поможет Афелю быстрее адаптироваться к местной обстановке, – слова Бертрама прозвучали как песня, и юноша был удивлён: этот человек умел не только делать комплименты, но и в отдельных случаях вёл себя как настоящий представитель своей страны.  
  
       – Почему его величество должен помогать посрамившему его честь мальчишке с работой? Он ловил рыбу – пусть этим и занимается, – встряла Руди, набравшись наглости, и обратила на себя взор всех собравшихся: жене Раанда явно не понравилось, каким тоном высказалась служанка, но Гелин молчаливо согласилась с её мнением. Хенбёрн нахмурился, как и Афель, открывший от возмущения рот, тогда же Бертрам лёгким жестом попросил его молчать, будто прочитав мысли взбешённого юноши.  
  
       – Афель – поразительный молодой человек, который справится с любой работой, но я искренне верю, что его призвание – история, и беру на себя обязанность проследить, чтобы он не зарывал свой талант. Сейчас Урания усердно работает над созданием государственного учебного заведения, где молодёжь сможет познавать науки от лучших учёных страны, и я предлагаю его величеству всего лишь помочь Афелю с работой, чтобы он смог своим трудом заработать деньги для обучения, к тому же он сможет свободно общаться на альфиорском и учить язык Урании в посольстве.   
  
       – Хорошо, – обдумав слова посла, согласился Раанд, но даже не взглянул на Афеля.  
  
       – Благодарю вас.   
  
       – Во всяком случае будет лучше, если его не будет во дворце, – продолжил король, и Руди закивала. Если первое юноша стерпеть смог, то жест служанки даже не пытался проигнорировать.  
  
       – Что я сделал не так? Чем заслужил такое обращение? – не сдержался он, не обращая внимания на красноречивый взгляд Бертрама, просящий быть сдержаннее. – До этого момента вас вполне устраивало моё общество, даже в постели. Неужели ваши чувства ко мне были лишь данью совести? Моя семья спасла вас от смерти, но ваша благодарность просто отвратительна. Если с самого начала его величеству нравились простолюдины, готовые боготворить его за снисхождение, то стоило сразу начать с легкодоступных эльфиек под вашим боком, а не тратить столько сил и терпения на мальчишку из Браймура.  
  
       Афель ещё многое хотел сказать, но оглушительный шлепок заставил его зажмуриться и пошатнуться, упав в руки подскочившего Бертрама. Щека горела огнём, и горячая слеза упала на блестящий паркет. Руди прижала ладони ко рту, ошарашенная произошедшим, Хенбёрн округлил глаза до невообразимых размеров, а Гелин чуть не захлопала в ладоши – наслаждение отчётливо отразилось у неё на лице. Раанд убрал руки за спину вновь, смерив юношу гневным взглядом, но тот мог поклясться: на один миг в голубых глазах, которые он так любил, промелькнуло раскаяние.   
  
       – Господин посол, проследите за тем, чтобы юношу помимо истории научили ещё и манерам.  
  
       – Обязательно, ваше величество, – почти сквозь зубы процедил Бертрам и улыбнулся. – Я распорядился, чтобы наши лошади были готовы на рассвете.   
  
       Он хотел было вывести растерявшегося Афеля из зала, но тот вдруг отказался от помощи и одним движением убрал руки посла от себя.   
  
       – Полагаю, мне это больше не нужно, – он вытащил золотой медальон из-под рубахи, снял цепочку и протянул её королю. Тот пренебрежительно взял украшение из его рук и проводил взглядом удаляющиеся фигуры людей.   
  
       Хенбёрн ощутил ностальгию, но не осмелился перечить Раанду, всеми силами убеждая себя, что так будет лучше. Он переглянулся со счастливой Гелин и засомневался ещё больше.


	29. Часть третья. Афель-Эйра

       Афель находился в полном, беспросветном отчаянии, когда поднимался на борт уранийского корабля. Ещё перед отплытием Бертрам, надеясь растормошить неожиданного спутника, рассказывал, как пройдёт их путь: сначала по реке через континент к Сердцу морей – океану, что лежал между Браймуром и Альфиорой; там долгое плавание от острова к острову и, в конце концов, к столице Браймура, а оттуда уже в Уранию. Афель собрался с мыслями и спросил лишь, почему они не могут просто пересечь Альфиору в другом направлении по суше и переплыть Шумное море, на что Бертрам загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
       – Во-первых, конечно, пусть это сэкономило бы кучу времени и ресурсов, однако почти весь Браймур – это одна большая гора Толрадо, и обойти её по суше было бы очень выматывающе и к тому же опасно: среди нас не только люди, а других существ, как ты знаешь, браймурцы не признают. Не все, не все, – спохватился Бертрам, вспомнив, с кем говорит, но Афеля слова никак не задели. – Хотя в обратный путь мы отправимся именно этим способом, потому что попросим короля обеспечить нашу защиту. Обойти же континент на корабле с северной стороны не более безопасно: там сумасшедшее непокорное течение, а мифические чудовища поджидают суда без продыха и сна. Впрочем, чудовища эти скорее острые скалы и рифы, искажённые в восприятии выживших моряков туманами, но от этого не легче.   
  
       – А во-вторых? – когда «во-первых» затянулось, спросил Афель.  
  
       – Помнишь, я рассказывал про Белые земли? Кусочек никем не виданой суши, объятый легендами и мифами? Во всех прочитанных мною книгах написано, что Белые земли находятся в Сердце морей. Может, однажды мне наконец повезёт, и я увижу этот остров воочию. К сожалению, в этом случае приходится опираться только на везение: искать Белые земли по координатам нет возможности – такой точной информации не даёт ни одна записка о них.  
  
       Афель не знал, что ответить: Бертрам был очень вдохновлён своим рассказом, а пробормотать тихое «Ясно» не хватило духа, и юноша избрал молчание. Тем не менее, посол не выглядел обиженным. Он начал этот разговор, не рассчитывая на реакцию Афеля, но старался вложить в рассказ максимум своего оптимизма.   
  
       После короткого экскурса в планы юноша не бросился исследовать корабль, а послушно поплёлся за Бертрамом, ищущим свободную койку. Афель старательно отводил взгляд в толпе на палубе, когда ураниец публично представлял его, и по пути только тихо здоровался, опуская голову. Когда открытое пространство сменилось на тесный коридор, он почувствовал себя более свободно.   
  
       – Здесь находятся каюты наиболее высокопоставленных лиц – делегатов Урании и моих заместителей. Работники корабля живут уровнем ниже. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал с ними в кубрике в гамаке – по секрету тебе скажу, что Урания хоть и славится своей толерантностью, но при этом не слишком доверяй окружающим: кто знает, какие мысли могут не давать им покоя по ночам, – шепнул Бертрам, приложив палец к губам, и встал перед одной из кают. – К тому же в Урании тебя будет ждать работа в посольстве, можешь рассказывать об этом уже сейчас, тогда точно ни у кого не возникнет вопросов по поводу твоего временного жилья. К слову, у меня есть два предложения: либо ты спишь в моей постели, либо здесь, с одной из моих подчинённых. Думаю, она не будет против принять тебя, если скажешь, что тебя интересуют исключительно мужчины… Исключительно же?  
  
       – Я буду спать с тобой, – ответил Афель незамедлительно.  
  
       – Со мной? – удивился посол.  
  
       – Я не хочу портить настроение незнакомцам, к тому же девушке в любом случае будет неудобно рядом с юношей, пусть он трижды не заинтересован в ней, – объяснил Афель и скрестил руки на груди. – Я бы предпочёл твою компанию, если, конечно, ты не пошутил про свою каюту.   
  
       – У меня одна кровать. Тут две, вторая пустует, – напомнил Бертрам и ткнул пальцем в дверь.  
  
       – Обычно я сплю спокойно и не буду тебе мешать, а если хочешь, могу вообще лечь на полу. Я доверяю тебе, –признался Афель и посмотрел обезоруженному уранийцу в глаза. – Я боялся ревности короля, хотя не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы наши с тобой отношения были более тесными, чем есть сейчас, теперь же мне бояться нечего, к тому же я уверен в твоей порядочности… Ладно, не уверен, но за себя мне не страшно.   
  
       – Хорошо. Я понимаю, – многозначительно кивнул Бертрам, осознавая, что Афель не из тех людей, кто проводит переживания в одиночестве. Он не мог отказать человеку, который на него надеялся, и без промедлений повёл того за собой, чтобы показать свою каюту. Дверь позади них приоткрылась и из проёма заинтересованно выглянула остроухая голова, взглядом провожая удаляющиеся спины.   
  
       Вещи Афеля быстро нашли своё место в небольшой каюте Бертрама. Небольшой она была только по сравнению с покоями в королевском дворце, но для путешествия вполне подходила: здесь поместился и письменный стол с множеством ящичков, и широкая для одного, но тесная для двух людей кровать и два сундука с личными вещами. Афель не заметил никакой индивидуальности в этой комнате, вероятно, потому, что Бертрам не плавал на одном и том же корабле, хотя юноша считал, что такой человек обязан привносить частицу себя в любое место, где находился больше пяти минут.  
  
       – Сколько примерно займёт путешествие до Браймура? – взглянув в небольшое окошко, расположенное над письменным столом, спросил Афель и не приготовился услышать ответ.  
  
       – Около десяти месяцев, – пожал плечами Бертрам, и юноша ошарашено опустился на кровать.   
  
       – Десять месяцев? – переспросил он и заранее испугался, сколько же потребуется времени для решения всех дел и для путешествия в саму Уранию. – Мы доберёмся до Урании… больше чем через год?   
  
       – Наверное, надо было сказать об этом заранее…   
  
       Бертраму стало совестно, но, даже если бы он сказал, сколько на самом деле будет длиться это плавание, Афель едва ли поменял свои планы. Ему больше некуда было деть себя: возвращаться домой после выхода во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь казалось постыдным, а поиск работы и жилья в Альфиоре затянулся бы на долгий срок. Занятость в Уранийском посольстве сулила хорошие деньги и место для жизни, но разве смог бы Афель освоиться в незнакомом городе без языка и проводника? Юноша тяжело вздохнул и сделал первый шаг к принятию происходящего: всё-таки торопиться ему некуда, так не лучше ли будет насладиться шансом и увидеть мир? Ведь этого он всегда хотел.  
  
       – Я помогу тебе выучить уранийский. Тут в основном все говорят на нём, тебе будет проще, и времени полно. Не переживай, браймурский и альфиорский здесь тоже знают, не стесняйся разговаривать или спрашивать о чём-нибудь.  
  
       – Хорошо, спасибо, – Афель погладил пуховое одеяло, на котором сидел, и решил воспользоваться предложением. – Тогда расскажи о мелочах жизни на корабле. Я никогда не был в плаванье так долго и за то время успел только отсидеться в каюте. Где и когда есть, где можно принять ванну и куда категорически нельзя ходить – думаю, этих знаний мне будет достаточно.  
  
       Бертрам усмехнулся и бегло рассказал о быте на корабле, игнорируя странные шорохи за дверью. Правила оказались не строгими, но при этом ураниец дал много советов и предостережений. Вскоре корабль покинул порт, оставляя столицу позади.   
  
       Через несколько утомительных дней пути Афель стал понимать, что дворец Альфиоры был его страницей жизни, а не всей жизнью, но всё ещё тосковал по своей несчастной любви, не мог не вспоминать о нежных взглядах и словах, прикосновениях наедине и жажде прикосновений на виду, и порой, по ночам, отвернувшись к стене, пытался сдержать наворачивающиеся слёзы.   
  
       Когда Бертрам наконец заметил состояние своего соседа, то не стал говорить что-то утешающее и не слишком убедительное – он уже пытался сделать это во дворце, и слова раны не лечили. Ураниец резво поднялся с кровати и стал копаться в ящиках письменного стола, в итоге ничего не отыскав. Афель вытер мокрые ресницы запястьем, наблюдая за оживлённым для столь позднего часа мужчиной, и в ещё большем изумлении проводил того взглядом до двери. Он застыл, даже не смея предположить, что происходит. Где-то за стеной послышались голоса, слабые и едва различимые, не дающие определить настроение говоривших.   
  
       Бертрам вернулся с зажжённой лампой и чем-то маленьким в руке. Поставив лампу на стул, он упал на кровать у её подножия, отчего Афель резво подобрал ноги, прижимая колени к груди.  
  
       – Ты когда-нибудь играл? – спросил ураниец, перетасовывая колоду потрёпанных карт, и юноша помотал головой. – Это хорошо. Так как мы направляемся в Браймур, я научу тебя популярной там нынче игре.  
  
       – Разве в карты играют не в игорных домах? – растерялся Афель, но быстро успокоился, вспомнив излюбленное место Бертрама в столице Альфиоры. Если ему нравились бордели на Красной улице, отчего бы ему не любить и игорные дома?  
  
       – Игорные дома предполагают, что ты будешь играть обязательно на деньги и ни на что больше. Когда садишься за карты в домах браймурских аристократов, выиграть можно всё: от их одежды до особняка. Однажды я проиграл одному старику ночь в его постели, – рассмеялся Бертрам, и Афель с отвращением поморщился. – Тут главное условия не оговаривать: я напоил его снотворным, и мы просто спали до утра. Он был в бешенстве, но мы же договаривались о ночи в постели, а уж чем там заниматься – это другое дело. Это лучше, чем играть на деньги. И интереснее.   
  
       – Едва ли интересно играть на своё тело, особенно с похотливыми стариками.  
  
       – Это ценный жизненный опыт, к тому же очень хорошо развивает умение врать и халтурить – как бы некрасиво это ни звучало, а в жизни всегда пригодится, – раскладывая карты, поучал юношу Бертрам, и тот вполне был с этим согласен. – На что будем играть?  
  
       – Может, я сначала научусь?   
  
       – Так ты научишься быстрее. Раз ты не хочешь предложить, предложу я…  
  
       Увидев хитрее обычного прищуренные глаза Бертрама, Афель стал судорожно думать, что он мог отдать в случае проигрыша с минимальными потерями. В голову ничего не приходило, ведь в его сундуке лежала только одежда и пара склянок с масляными духами – совершенно ненужный уранийцу хлам.   
  
       – Давай играть на желание, – произнёс Бертрам, так и не услышав никакой ставки от Афеля, и тот испуганно поднял глаза. – Я тебя безмерно уважаю, поэтому предлагаю тебе выдвинуть три условия, чего ни в коем случае не должно касаться моё желание, если я выиграю.  
  
       – А если выиграю я?  
  
       – Что за глупости, – зло посмеялся ураниец, и Афель посмотрел на него недовольно.  
  
       – И всё же.  
  
       – Я выполню любое твоё желание.  
  
       – Даже если я захочу, чтобы ты нагой час простоял на верхней палубе?   
  
       – О, это уже не ново, никто даже не удивится, – махнул рукой Бертрам, надеясь на что-то поинтереснее, и Афель на мгновение, будто от стыда за себя, закрыл глаза ладонью.   
  
       – Ладно. Во-первых, моё тело – исключительно моё, поэтому и речи идти не может о проведении с кем бы то ни было ночи в интимном плане. Я согласен на поцелуй в щёку или объятия – но не больше. Во-вторых, ничего постыдного. Может, для тебя час на палубе нагишом «не ново», меня это убьёт. В-третьих, я имею право отказаться от какой-то части твоего желания.  
  
       – Третье условие рушит весь интерес…  
  
       – Я отказываюсь не от всего, к тому же это логично, так как играю я впервые и с большой вероятностью проиграю не один раз, – рассудил Афель, пожав плечами. – Ладно, раз уж три условия, то и отказаться я могу только три раза.  
  
       Бертрам согласно кивнул и, наконец разложив карты по местам, рассказал о правилах игры. Побеждал тот, кто первым лишался карт, Афелю игра показалась очень простой и не такой замысловатой, как он сперва думал, однако через некоторое время понял свою ошибку. В этой игре исход решала удача, опыт и только потом умение, но юноша растерял всё своё везение во дворце и в итоге, оставшись с почти полной колодой карт в руках, проиграл.   
  
       – Ты очень открыто реагируешь. Будь более бесстрастным, а ещё лучше – всегда довольным. Оппонента это собьёт с толку, а если он и догадается, то всё равно не сможет прочитать положение дел по твоим эмоциям, – посоветовал Бертрам, и юноша ощутил надежду, что тот забудет про желание или на первый раз простит, но задумчивое лицо уранийца беспокоило. – Завтра до конца дня ты должен будешь узнать, сколько делегатов Урании на корабле и назвать всех по именам.   
  
       – Всех? – переспросил Афель чуть испуганно. Он держался от чужих глаз подальше, но для выполнения желания придётся много времени провести в разговорах с незнакомцами. – Всего за один день?  
  
       – Ты сможешь, я уверен. На самом деле их не так уж и много, и сложность заключается в том, что их в десятки раз меньше, чем обычных рабочих.   
  
       – А если не смогу?   
  
       – То я загадаю тебе другое желание, не оглядываясь на три условия, и извернуться ты не сможешь, – пригрозил Бертрам, сохраняя довольное выражение лица. – Карточный долг – это тебе не шутки. Уговор дороже непорочности.  
  
       Афель приложил руку к голове. Найти делегатов Урании на огромном корабле казалось вполне возможным, к тому же раньше у него не было проблем с общением и знакомством, однако сейчас ему тяжело давалось поддержание разговора даже с Бертрамом. В любом случае, выхода не было – юноша боялся опуститься в глазах этого человека, отказавшись выполнять уговоры, ведь он уже согласился играть в карты на желание.  
  
       – Ещё партию? Отыграешься. Можешь пожелать, чтобы я отменил своё желание.  
  
       – Или проиграть ещё одно. В следующий раз будем играть на щелбаны, – расстроенно буркнул Афель и лёг, отвернувшись к стене. Ожидание следующего дня полностью его загрузило.  
  
       – Если я снова выиграю, то пожелаю признание мне в любви – чтобы ты знал, чего ожидать от этой партии…   
  
       Юноша поднял голову.  
  


***

  
  
       Проиграв Бертраму пять раз подряд, Афель уснул только под утро и опоздал на завтрак. Он мог бы разозлиться на уранийца за то, что тот не удосужился разбудить соседа, но так уж вышло, что Бертрам сам всё ещё лежал рядом лицом в подушку.  
  
       Юноша лениво потянулся, жалея, что проснулся сегодня, а не завтра, и затем ловко перебрался через спящее тело. День закончится быстрее, если Афель выполнит все проигранные желания как можно раньше – с этой мыслью он принялся рыться в своём сундуке. Альфиорская одежда, сотворённая умелыми руками Марико и оплаченная некогда щедрым королём, была повседневной лишь в столице и на корабле вызывала неподдельное изумление. Афель чувствовал себя белой вороной, но выглядеть иначе возможности не имел, отчего лишь отворачивался и никому не смотрел в глаза.   
  
       Он осторожно переоделся, и, поколебавшись, покинул каюту почти беззвучно, хотя после затянувшейся допоздна игры ураниец не проснулся бы так легко. Афель осмотрел длинный коридор и тяжело вздохнул, зарёкшись играть с Бертрамом. Узнать количество делегатов и их имена, у каждого попросить какой-нибудь подарок и выучить десять уранийских слов (можно ругательных) – простые задания для того, кто не чувствовал внутренней опустошённости. Единственное, что заставляло Афеля выполнять их – благодарность Бертраму за отзывчивость. Впрочем, в каюте всё равно не нашлось интересных занятий: уранийские книги писались на уранийском, а постоянное созерцание берегов реки не приносило удовольствия.  
  
       Афель подошёл к ближайшей двери и нерешительно постучал, надеясь, что хозяин или хозяйка будут внутри: поиск делегатов на палубе обернулся бы огромными сложностями.  
  
       К счастью, открыла ему женщина лет тридцати, черноволосая, с тёмной кожей и почти белыми глазами. Афелю на мгновение показалось, что она слепа, однако хозяйка каюты смотрела на своего гостя осмысленно. Из-за этой детали тот не сразу заметил чёрный змеиный хвост, который мог принадлежать только нагам, отчего немного растерялся, ещё не имея опыта в общении с этой расой. Поначалу женщина выглядела совершенно недовольной, но вдруг смягчилась.  
  
       – Чем могу? – спросила она учтиво, явно удивлённая визитом.   
  
       – Доброе утро, – едва отыскав фразу для разговора, произнёс юноша, и собеседница в ответ кивнула. – Меня зовут Афель.  
  
       – Эйра? – удивилась женщина, приложив руку к груди и загоревшись интересом. Афель не ответил, не мотнул головой, а только ощутил лёгкую дрожь, округлив глаза.   
  
       – Эйра? – отозвался он эхом. Бертрам не переставал напоминать ему, что Эйра были высокими, черноволосыми и светлокожими, но Афель, не имея родителей из этого рода, тоже мог похвастаться ростом и оттенком волос, разве что кожа его из-за постоянного солнца Альфиоры была чуть загорелой. – Почему?   
  
       – Я не права? – глаза женщины заметно потухли, и она скрестила руки на груди. – «Ф» в имени. Эйра очень любят такие имена. Я Зойра, – наконец представилась собеседница и хотела протянуть ладонь, но сдержалась, будучи осведомлённой, откуда Бертрам взял своего внепланового спутника. – Могу я задать личный вопрос?   
  
       Афель ответил «Очень приятно», узнав имя, и чуть наклонил голову, готовый к любым вопросам, лишь бы затем задать свои.  
  
       – Бертрам обещал тебе счастливую долгую жизнь, если ты уедешь с ним в Уранию? – спросила Зойра без тени смущения, уверенно и прямо, словно не в первый раз.  
  
       – Да, – согласился Афель и в одно мгновение понял, какой подтекст имел вопрос. – Точнее, так уж вышло… мне обещали работу в посольстве Альфиоры в Урании, но если бы я отправился туда один, то столкнулся бы с большими трудностями. Я не знаю уранийского и в самой Урании никогда не был, а Бертрам мой друг и пообещал помочь. Он предложил путешествие, в конце которого мы окажемся в Урании вместе, где уже будет находиться письмо от короля с рекомендацией, поэтому я здесь. Прошу, не рассматривайте меня и Бертрама как… очень, – Афель выразительно произнёс последнее слово, – близких людей. Я сплю с ним в одной каюте только потому, что не хочу никого стеснять своим присутствием.  
  
       – Хочешь сказать, вы не любовники? – уточнила Зойра, и юноша кивнул. – Хорошо. А то мы уже начали беспокоиться, что он опять налил киселя в уши очаровательному юноше.   
  
       – А у кого можно узнать о делегатах Урании подробнее? – желая закрыть эту тему, Афель наконец перешёл к нужному, и женщина задумчиво убрала мешающие волосы с лица назад.   
  
       – Нас всего семеро, включая Бертрама. Или шестеро. Бертрам постоянно набирает новых делегатов и всегда разное количество, я не успеваю всех запоминать, да и общение – это не моё, если честно, – юноша едва не нахмурился этой противоречивости: Зойра была на редкость разговорчивой и отзывчивой на вопросы; но сохранил лицо, внимательно слушая. – Поговори с Трищалой, она уж точно знает всех, про всех, обо всех… Через три двери от меня.  
  
       Афель взглянул в сторону и вспомнил, что именно там его хотел поселить Бертрам. Имя Трищала, звучащее очень странно и даже смешно, обещало быть говорящим. В этом случае юноша очень обрадуется, что принял решение разделить каюту именно с Бертрамом, а не с этой девушкой.   
  
       – Спасибо, приятно было познакомиться, – Афель по привычке поклонился, и дверь перед ним почти закрылась.  
  
       – Ах да, – Зойра выглянула в небольшую щёлку, через которую не проник свет: в каюте было темно, – скажи своему другу, чтобы вернул карты. Я без них как без рук.  
  
       – Хорошо, я передам, – кивнул юноша, поняв, куда ночью уходил Бертрам, и после щелчка дверного замка наконец направился к следующей каюте, чувствуя и волнение, и душевный подъём.


	30. Chapter 30

       Высокая девушка, открывшая Афелю дверь, побагровела до слёз в карих глазах и припала к косяку, выглядывая в коридор.   
  
       – Шепелявая ты дура! – крикнула она в сторону последних кают, заставив юношу сделать шаг назад. Он ощутил вину, но пока не понимал её причину и забеспокоился пуще прежнего, когда хозяйка каюты начала зло выкрикивать нечто неясное на уранийском. Афель вслушался, отдельные слова очень напоминали альфиорские.  
  
       – Трисайла, фамилия Сай, можно Трис, приятно познакомиться, – закончив свою тираду, эльфийка протянула руку, изобразив на лице серьёзность. Ей откровенно не хотелось, чтобы новый знакомый называл её кличкой, которую нага упорно пыталась навязать. – У Зойры огромные проблемы с дикцией, – наконец улыбнулась Трис, преобразившись в ту самую приветливую девушку, которую Афель встретил до того, как задал неприятный вопрос: «Вы Трищала, правильно?»  
  
       – Я не хотел тебя обидеть, – юноша крепко пожал протянутую руку. – Афель.  
  
       – Не вини себя, она со всеми так. Ты ведь не из Альфиоры, да?  
  
       – Я родился и вырос в Браймуре.   
  
       – О, вот как. Впрочем, это сразу видно. Ты хотел о чём-то спросить? Заходи. Я достала немного печенья в портовом городе, только никому не говори, а то слетятся аки чайки. Да мне-то и не жалко, в общем-то, но тот факт, что никто из просящих сам ни за что не почешется и не пойдёт в город, ввергает меня в беспроглядное уныние.  
  
       – Хочу узнать о делегатах, – сразу сознался Афель, надеясь не быть затянутым в водоворот болтовни. Зойра, может, и шепелявила, но прозвище этой девушке дала неспроста.   
  
       – Проиграл Бертраму? – догадалась Трис, усмехнувшись. – Сколько раз? Что проиграл?   
  
       – Мне нужно выпросить со всех делегатов подарки и до конца дня выучить десять уранийских слов, – тяжело вздохнул юноша с надеждой, что дружелюбная эльфийка даст ему всю информацию и поможет в исполнении проигранных желаний.  
  
       – Значит, про подарки не уточнил?   
  
       – М?  
  
       – Подарки тоже сегодня? – переспросила она.   
  
       – Не уточнил.  
  
       – О, ну тогда можешь забыть, – махнула рукой Трис и кивнула в сторону каюты.  
  
       Афель сел на нижнюю койку двухъярусной кровати и получил мягкое овсяное печенье. Эта комната отличалась от каюты Бертрама: здесь было теснее, мебель, кроме спального места, отсутствовала, а сундук, заваленный какими-то вещами, стоял в самом углу. Лёгкий беспорядок намекал на такую же лёгкую непосредственность в характере собеседницы.  
  
       – Если не оговорены сроки, ты же вообще можешь выпросить подарки в глубокой старости. Это упущение Бертрама. Обычно он более точен в условиях.  
  
       – А что насчёт слов?   
  
       – Дай-ка подумать… – Трис изобразила на лице мыслительный процесс, приложив палец к подбородку. Светлые брови сошлись на переносице, отчего повязка на лбу опустилась. – Синий, жаба, собака, сапфир, дракон, вода, небо, лук… эльф! – загибая пальцы, восторженно проговорила она.  
  
       – Что это? – удивился Афель.  
  
       – Десять слов на уранийском, которые читаются так же, как в альфиорском, и значат то же самое. Написание немного другое, но он же ничего не говорил про написание?   
  
       – Это будет честно, но очень лениво, – восторженно ухмыльнулся юноша, пожав плечами. – Мне всё равно нужно учить уранийский, и уклоняться таким образом…  
  
       Афель вдруг подумал, что желания Бертрама – это не просто от скуки, а попытка заставить юношу взбодриться и адаптироваться, завести новые знакомства и начать учить язык. Этот распутный человек наконец стал напоминать лидера, тщательно скрытого за оболочкой сплетен и нехорошей репутации в Альфиоре.  
  
       – Кто сказал уклоняться? Просто запомни, что эти слова похожи, это ведь тоже очень важно. Я сама из Альфиоры, но язык выучила быстро. Например, слово «корабль» будет звучать как «корабель», – Трис взмахнула руками. – Ну и построение предложений чуть строже. Главное не запутаться – это сложнее. Иногда страшно представить, что случилось бы, будь в нашем мире тысячи языков, отличных друг от друга. Надо поблагодарить Создателя – он подарил нам целую группу эльфийских языков для свободных путешествий. Проблемы начнутся с калерифскими и эльмийско-борамскими иероглифами: у них много диалектов…  
  
       – Бертрам обещал меня научить языку до прибытия в Уранию.   
  
       – Посредством карточных игр? – посмеялась Трис. – Впрочем, за год уранийский вполне можно выучить, тем более на уранийском корабле.  
  
       – Он тоже так считает.  
  
       – Бертрам наше солнце, но что тебя в нём зацепило? Я бы даже с самым привлекательным мужчиной не согласилась переплыть полмира.  
  
       – Так сложилось, – грустно ответил Афель, отводя взгляд, и собеседница ощутила его печаль.  
  
       – Впрочем, если бы у меня случилось нечто ужасное, то я бы за этого мужчину тоже зацепилась и унеслась подальше от проблем.  
  
       – Мы не вместе, – вспомнив разговор с Зойрой, уточнил Афель. Для девушки это уточнение стало новостью: она прикрыла рот ладонью и ахнула.  
  
       – Ой, прости… Я просто думала, раз вы спите в одной комнате… Так это ты тот молодой человек, из-за которого Бертрам рвался в Альфиору? Обычно он так резв, когда дело касается альфиорских публичных домов, но тут он стал наяву грезить о посещении королевского дворца, хотя очень не любит находиться в обществе королей (я тебе не говорила)! Получается… ты покинул дворец, чтобы отправиться с ним в путешествие? Я… я в восхищении, признаться.   
  
       Афель понимал, о каком восхищении может идти речь: разве любому нормальному человеку, эльфу или любому другому существу не захочется жить в роскоши королевского дворца вместо каюты корабля? Он бы и сам покрутил пальцем у виска, попробуй кто доказать ему, что лучше жить в бедности. В бедности не лучше – и юноша это знал, однако если на кону стоят чувства и отношения, выбор очевиден, только собеседница всех подробностей не знала и могла уважать его за решимость.  
  
       – Это вынужденная мера. Если бы кое-что не случилось, я бы остался во дворце.   
  
       – Сбежал?   
  
       – Можно сказать и так.   
  
       – Делегаты Урании обычно остаются на корабле или в порту, если глава не достиг нужного места: многие представители власти, не предупреждённые о нас заранее, очень негативно реагируют, поэтому выразить своё почтение едет только Бертрам – за всех. Мне неизвестно, что происходило с вами во дворце.  
  
       – Бертрам хороший друг, что бы кто ни говорил, – признался Афель. Внезапно для себя он осознал, что очень открылся этой дружелюбной эльфийке, и поспешил закрыться обратно: свою историю о встрече с королём он хотел уберечь и похоронить в сердце. – Расскажи про делегатов.  
  
       – Нас шесть с Бертрамом. Меня и Зойру ты уже знаешь…  
  
       Трисайла стала подробно описывать оставшихся троих членов делегации, слишком вдаваясь в подробности и увлёкшись биографией. Афель запомнил только число и имена — остальную информацию его сознание восприняло слабо, пусть ненароком бросило воспоминание из общей столовой, где он задел плечом крупного чёрного кентавра, а тот смутился и помахал рукой, приговаривая: «Ничего страшного».  
  
       – Кажется, запомнил. Впрочем, у меня ещё целый день впереди, – задумчиво произнёс Афель и, уточнив насчёт слов, собрался уходить. – Спасибо, без тебя мне пришлось бы тяжело.  
  
       – Знаешь, я совсем не против, чтобы ты жил со мной, – вдруг произнесла Трис, сложив руки за спиной. – Не думай, что раз я девушка, то стесняюсь – я из храмовного приюта, там не было возможности расселять мальчиков и девочек… Тем более, слышала, тебе нравятся мужчины, так что я и вовсе не беспокоюсь. Неудобно жить с Бертрамом на одноместной кровати, разве нет? К тому же вы даже не любовники – это вдвойне некомфортно. Могу отдать свою нижнюю койку, если захочешь – мне не принципиально.   
  
       – Спасибо за предложение, но мне неудобно делить комнату с девушкой. Я жил с младшими братьями, а потом… опыта у меня нет, буду только мешать.   
  
       – Если вдруг передумаешь, я всегда готова освободить для тебя место.  
  
       Афель и представить не мог, что его несерьёзное знакомство с эльфийкой станет так стремительно развиваться. На следующий же день, когда колокол прозвонил к обеду, юноша по привычке сел за стол вместе с Бертрамом, радуясь, что может не искать свободные места с незнакомцами, однако через считанные минуты их ежедневное свидание прервалось. Рядом с мужчиной со звоном опустился поднос, и на стул быстро упала Трисайла, улыбаясь, будто отхватила внеочередную порцию дынного хлеба.   
  
       – Она боялась с тобой заговорить, но ты заговорил с ней первым, поэтому придётся пожинать плоды показной симпатии, – ухмыльнулся Бертрам, увидев на лице своего соседа растерянность.   
  
       – Мне просто интересно, с кем я проведу почти год в этом путешествии.  
  
       – Что-то ты к матросам не рвёшься.  
  
       – Ничего в них интересного: пашут за десятерых, читать книги некогда и беседовать с умными людьми тоже.  
  
       – С умными нет, но на тебя-то они ума найдут.   
  
       Трисайла хихикнула и воткнула вилку рядом с покоящейся рукой Бертрама, который спешно дёрнулся, спасая пальцы.  
  
       – Афель производит впечатление начитанного и воспитанного человека в отличие от некоторых, не нужно имён.  
  
       – О, Афель, не хочешь рассказать даме о себе? Я, к слову, и сам о тебе знаю не так много, – воодушевился мужчина, и Афель смущённо убрал волосы за ухо.  
  
       – Мне нечего рассказывать. Я жил в Браймуре всю свою жизнь, и только перебрался в Альфиору, в начале лета… У уранийских делегатов явно больше историй, чем у простолюдина с острова.  
  
       – Я думала, ты из знатного рода, – удивилась Трисайла, пытаясь вытащить вилку из стола, но та не поддавалась. Эльфийка сохраняла спокойствие, будто всё шло так, как задумано. – Зойра сказала: «Мальчик, вероятно, из Эйра, просто сам не знает».  
  
       – Калерифцы помешаны на Эйра. В мире столько разных родов, но Эйра в последнее время у всех на слуху, – пожал плечами Бертрам.  
  
       – Слышала, Калериф активно скупал их у работорговцев, и сейчас там среди немногих людей много полукровок. Настоящий цветник Эйра. Может, наги знают больше нас именно из-за того, что первыми стали собирать первый в мире род, пытаясь уберечь его и его знания от вымирания.  
  
       – Они владели искусством рун и не оставили даже маленькой книжки о них. Я очень хотел побывать в старой деревне Эйра возле столицы, но не успел, – раздосадовано произнёс Афель и подпёр голову кулаком.   
  
       – Думаю, тебе ещё выпадет возможность, – оптимистично заметила Трис, сдавшись в борьбе со столовым прибором, тогда Бертрам одним движением наконец освободил несчастную вилку, аккуратно положив её на чужой поднос. Трисайла тут же принялась за еду, преисполненная аппетита.  
  
       – Не знаю, – юноша заострил внимание на чужой тарелке, не желая смотреть в глаза собеседникам, накрытый волной сожалений и тоски, которую уранийцы поспешили развеять.  
  
       – А чем ты занимался в столице? Наверняка была причина перебраться из Браймура, – заинтересованно спросила Трис, не осознавая, что делает только хуже, и ответил ей Бертрам без лишних подробностей.  
  
       – О, тот случай с нападением на королевский корабль? Браймурцы просто варвары, а пытались ещё оправдаться, будто приняли делегацию за пиратов. Так, значит, король пригласил тебя в столицу за спасение? – восхищённо догадалась эльфийка. – Это достойное выражение благодарности…  
  
       – Лучше бы не благодарил, – зло прошептал Афель, нахмурившись.  
  
       – Король Раанд довольно интересная личность, – неловко посмеялась Трисайла от неожиданной эмоции юноши. – Он взошёл на трон в достаточно молодом возрасте… для эльфов, разумеется. В Браймуре королями становились и в шестнадцать. У его величества не было старших братьев.  
  
       – Отчего же не было, – не согласился Бертрам. Афель заинтересованно поднял на него взгляд. Он и сам не знал, отчего его сердце бьётся чаще, когда появляется возможность узнать о Раанде нечто новое, ведь теперь их дороги разошлись и смысла в подобных знаниях нет.  
  
       – Он был молод и безжалостен: казнил всех братьев, младших и старших, незаконнорождённых и полноправных наследников, буквально в первый же день, как на его голову упала корона. И гарем отца тоже не пощадил. Сестёр повыдавал замуж за влиятельных эльфов, издал указ, что их дети не считаются членами королевской семьи и не имеют прав на престол, и сменил совет, будто пытался отказаться от всего, что оставил ему предыдущий король.   
  
       – При этом в первые же месяцы он наладил отношения с Калерифом, пусть и не в полной мере… – попыталась оправдать Раанда девушка, но на фоне изложенных фактов звучала глупо.  
  
       – Сейчас он очень сожалеет о том времени. Он бы хотел изменить всё, что натворил, хотя бы за первый год правления, – Афель вспомнил, с какой болью Раанду давался рассказ о человеке из Эйра, за чью смерть до сих пор его снедала вина. Юноша не мог врать, что не испытывает отвращение к такому поступку – казни родных людей. Младшие братья порой выводили его из себя, и он злился на них, обижался и даже порой ненавидел, однако всё равно испытывал к ним глубокое чувство привязанности. Впрочем, Раанд был из высшего света, и такому простолюдину ни за что не понять королевские мотивы ни в отношении родных, ни в отношении любимых.  
  
       – Хотя король поступает с окружающими так, как велит ему сердце, избалованное и зачерствевшее, – продолжил Афель с отвращением, когда на ум пришла Руди и обнимающий её король.   
  
       – Афель, – Бертрам, протянув руку, некрепко сжал запястье юноши. – Просто забудь. У тебя сейчас есть много более приятных вещей, о которых ты можешь подумать.   
  
       Трисайла посмотрела на людей с непониманием, чувствуя себя лишней, что чувствовать она не любила.  
  
       – Я не в курсе, что у вас там произошло, но согласна с Бертрамом. После обеда я научу тебя уранийским буквам, чтобы освободить твои мысли от всего грустного, – пообещала эльфийка и подобно Бертраму схватила свободное запястье растерянного Афеля обеими руками. Тот уже успел отвыкнуть от публичных прикосновений, хотя не был против них и испытал облегчение, что скрывать своё неальфиорское воспитание больше не придётся.  
  


***

  
  
       Трисайла, как и обещала, принялась учить Афеля уранийскому, хотя первым вызывался Бертрам. Впрочем, юноше было всё равно, у кого учиться: ему хотелось как можно лучше знать новый язык перед прибытием в Уранию, и чем раньше он начнёт, тем больше сможет выучить. Трис оказалась не лучшим преподавателем, однако очень старалась и день ото дня бросала в сторону своего ученика мимолётные взгляды, будто тот не видел. Юноша не особенно был в этом заинтересован, сосредотачиваясь на запоминании и понимании, но вскоре не замечать откровенные взгляды со стороны девушки стало невозможно. Афель пытался игнорировать свои догадки, и Трис не останавливалась, не встречая сопротивления.   
  
       Когда день подходил к концу, он уходил из каюты эльфийки, словно покидал комнату допросов, и возвращался к Бертраму, постоянному в своих увлечениях. Вместе они либо играли в карты вдвоём, либо приглашали ещё каких-то людей, эльфов, кентавров и нагов, засиживаясь допоздна в каюте или в пустой столовой под одинокий свет масляной лампы; порой Афель возвращался совсем не вовремя, заставая своего соседа вместе с матросом или матросами в неловких ситуациях, а иногда спал в каюте один, уже не отдаваясь в объятия боли и скорби, а тихо засыпая до утра – юноша на удивление быстро привык к новому укладу жизни. Он наконец улыбался, а не отводил взгляд, когда члены команды желали ему доброго утра, не стеснялся ходить по кораблю даже без надобности, начинал общаться с другими делегатами на ломаном уранийском, но всё ещё смущался, когда его поправляли.   
  
       На первом острове, что встретился на пути корабля в Сердце морей, Бертрам купил своему спутнику для путешествия новую одежду. Трисайла сперва подумала, что выбирал наряд Афель, и усыпала того комплементами, затем ужасно смутившись из-за правды. Её попытки сделать приятное иногда и самого юношу вгоняли в краску: девушка без устали дарила ему цветы, сладости и даже украшения. От одинокой ромашки до букета полевых цветов, от маленького леденца до коробки печенья, разве что в ювелирной лавке она могла позволить себе только кольцо, налезшее Афелю только на мизинец. Трис предполагала, что такие мужчины как он наверняка имеют женские пристрастия, тягу к цветам, сладостям и украшениям. Понять её не составляло большого труда: Афель действительно одевался элегантно в отличие от остальных мужчин на корабле и не излучал мужественности даже в свои девятнадцать; однако всё же и не все женщины готовы упасть в объятия мужчины, подарившего им даже сто букетов высокогорных роз. И пусть юноша был очень благодарен за подарки, он стыдился, что не сможет дать Трисайле то, к чему она стремилась, даже за все цветы мира. Даже за остров или два. По привычке Афель гладил одежду пальцами в поисках медальона и опускал руку, ощущая потерю. Вскоре у него появилась новая манера – крутить на мизинце серебряное кольцо с рубином каждый раз, когда хотелось прикоснуться к груди.   
  
       Как Бертрам и предсказал, путешествие до столицы Браймура заняло десять месяцев, включая дорогу по суше. За это время Афель научился разговаривать на простом уранийском, перестал смущаться ругательствам, хорошо блефовал в картах, но всё ещё часто проигрывал, начал завязывать длинные волосы в хвост, узнал всех делегатов в лицо и в конце пути ощутил, как что-то внутри него оборвалось, когда до него дошли слухи о рождении нового принца Альфиоры.


	31. Chapter 31

       Афель с детства мечтал побывать в столице Браймура, когда ещё не допускал и мысли об Альфиоре или Урании. Ему снился большой город материка, о котором часто рассказывал бывавший там отчим и некоторые торговцы рынка. Многолюдный, шумный, неспящий, Трот не мог не манить полного энергии молодого человека. Афель засыпал под мечты, как однажды попадёт в центр Браймура, найдёт хорошую работу и каждую неделю будет покупать новую книгу, зачитываться до утра и от жадности выпивать остывший и уже невкусный чай. Однако юноша поубавил свой пыл, когда увидел столицу вживую не такой, какой её описывали. Было ли это влияние детской впечатлительности или же из-за сравнения с Альфиорой, но Трот оказался мрачным и серым местом, с угловатой архитектурой, хмурым небом и бледными людьми в тусклых одеждах. Афель оглядывался сперва воодушевлённо, а затем – разочаровано. Его детские мечты рушились прямо на глазах.  
  
       Поздним вечером, едва делегация въехала в город, их нагнал лакей верхом на резвой лошади и едва не преградил путь, чтобы экипаж остановился. Бертрам протянул руку в маленькое окошко кареты, словно не в первый раз сталкивался с подобным, и взял письмо с фамильной печатью. Прочитав, он согласно кивнул и недвусмысленно подмигнул растерянному слуге, заставив Афеля и Трисайлу, что сидели напротив, закатить глаза.  
  
       Немолодой мужчина, с глубокими морщинами, плотный и низкий, в своём письме довольно легко уговорил Бертрама остаться на ужин и ночь, чтобы привести себя в порядок после долгой дороги. Никто из делегатов не сомневался, что их глава согласится: они предпочитали не говорить об этом в открытую, но становилось ясно – Бертрам отодвигал момент встречи с королём как мог.  
  
       Поместье господина Харлна было совсем небольшим по сравнению с дворцом в Альфиоре и совсем огромным по сравнению с родным домом на острове. В стремительно наступающей темноте Афель не смог рассмотреть здание снаружи, но внутри оно показалось ему довольно скучным: хозяин всеми силами пытался показать свой статус коврами, шторами и гобеленами, однако всё это располагалось в уморительном хаосе и совсем не претендовало на вкус, к тому же юноша слишком устал и проголодался, чтобы внимательно рассматривать интерьер.  
  
       В столовой делегаты по очереди разместились за большим столом, едва не потирая руки от увиденных блюд, игнорируя зажженные разноцветные свечи и огромную вазу жёлтых роз, запах которых, на самом деле, был бледен и совсем не манил. Афель с улыбкой глядел, как кентавры, паучиха и нага пытаются уместиться за человеческим столом, и как бы они ни пытались выкрутиться, удобными их позы никто бы не назвал. Браймурцы не привыкли принимать подобных гостей у себя, но нужно отдать господину Харлину должное: он пытался помочь им, как только мог, чтобы не очернить свою репутацию.   
  
       Уставшие после скудной еды на корабле, делегаты ели с большим аппетитом, но пытались делать это как можно сдержаннее. Первое время Афель чувствовал себя вполне расслаблено, бывая в местах, требующих ещё большей формальности, и имея наконец подходящий к случаю наряд, однако когда общий аппетит пошёл на убыль, стали слышаться разговоры. Под уверенный голос Бертрама, что активнее всего развлекал хозяина дома историями, Афель обнаружил на своей тарелке с недоеденным клубничным десертом спелую ягоду. Он недоумённо взглянул на Трис, старательно перекладывающую ещё одну клубнику на его блюдце из своего.   
  
       «Что ты делаешь?» – шепнул Афель без возмущения. «Делюсь», – ответила Трисайла и приступила к своему куску торта.   
  
       В это время Бертрам уже рассказал гостеприимному хозяину, что по пути делегаты пересекли Альфиору, и именно на обсуждении этой страны завязалась дальнейшая беседа. Компания слушала внимательно, не посвящённая в подробности визита во дворец, кроме Афеля, знающего всё, о чём мог сказать Бертрам, однако нечаянно брошенные слова Харлина его задели.  
  
       – Наследник? – переспросил он, отставив пустой стакан, который слуги тут же наполнили местным алкоголем.  
  
       Хозяин дома был положительно настроен к Бертраму и Афелю исключительно из-за того, что оба являлись людьми. С другими делегатами он старался говорить как можно меньше, только по надобности, и теперь взгляд Харлина жадно впился в сидящего по правую руку от Бертрама юношу.  
  
       – Новость о рождении наследника добралась до Браймура в мгновение ока, – кивнул мужчина с улыбкой, приобретя нового собеседника. – Что весьма странно: обычно короли не объявляют о таком.  
  
       – Странно представить короля, который на всю округу будет кричать, что у него родился ребёнок, – усмехнулась Зойра и поболтала вино в бокале. – Эльфийские дети очень слабые и не многие доживают до десяти, хотя сами эльфы живут дольше всех. Хитрости Создателя.   
  
       – У короля Альфиоры? Ребёнок? – как заведённый повторил Афель. – От кого?   
  
       – Королевский гарем очень закрытое место, не каждому везёт узнать Первую жену, а уж про младших говорить нечего, – с умным видом объяснила Зойра.  
  
       – Какая-то служанка, говорят, с хорошей кровью, – почти перебил её Харлин с самодовольством. – Якобы её род был разжалован из-за предка, перешедшего дорогу королевской семье. Обычно детей от прислуги записывают в бастарды, только вот дамочка с родословной и оттого ей позволили официально обручиться с королём и войти в гарем. Сколько живу, а таких новостей до нас ещё не доходило. Не могу представить, чтобы его светлость король Рейнхард позволил какой-то служанке претендовать на место у трона, будь она хоть трижды дочерью влиятельного человека, лишённого всех титулов.  
  
       Бертрам быстро перевёл обеспокоенный взгляд на Афеля: тот откинулся назад и съехал на стуле, приложив свободную руку к голове. Он знал, что юноша до сих пор не отпустил всё произошедшее во дворце, но не думал, будто новость о рождении ребёнка от Руди настолько ошарашит его. Афель чувствовал разрастающуюся пустую ревность в груди. Десять месяцев он был в путешествии, и за это время служанка успела выносить ребёнка и оказаться на слуху в таком далёком месте, как Браймур. Рассчитав, сколько времени ушло на всё это, юноша ужаснулся: она забеременела сразу после отбытия Афеля? Или даже до этого? И неужели Раанд мог вот так торжественно объявить всему миру, что у него родился ещё один сын, не скрывая, что наследник от прислуги? Делал ли он то же самое с тремя другими детьми? Учитывая реакцию сидящих за столом делегатов и браймурского аристократа – нет.  
  
       Разговор перетекал в другое русло, и Афель в нём уже не принимал участия. Его рука тянулась к стакану, ставила его на место, а затем, вновь наполненный, брала вновь. Вечер продолжался, но не для юноши, погружённого в свои переживания с головой, потяжелевшей от выпитого алкоголя. Он едва справлялся с эмоциями, чтобы не разреветься прямо на виду у шести уранийцев и браймурца, и машинально кивнул, когда предложили карточную партию. Не соображая от позднего часа и выпитого, Афель согласился, несмотря на то, что его навыки ещё не позволяли играть на деньги.  
  
       Зойра и Трисайла хотели присоединиться, но сдались усталости, и из делегатов остался только Бертрам. Харлин предложил перейти из неуютной пустой столовой в маленькую гостиную, где втроём они уместились за круглым столиком.  
  
       – Будете делать ставки? – ухмыльнулся хозяин дома, тасуя колоду блестящих карт.  
  
       – Отчего же нет? – Бертрам достал из нагрудного кармана несколько монет и положил их в центр стола. – Начнём с небольшого.   
  
       Харлин поманил к себе служанку, и вскоре та принесла звенящий тканевый мешочек.   
  
       – Что поставишь? – обратился к омрачённому мыслями юноше Бертрам, и Афель выпрямился.   
  
       Он посмотрел на деньги, припоминая, что все свои сбережения оставил в сундуке, и оглядел себя: из ценного у него был перстень с рубином, одежда и собственная жизнь. Афель стал развязывать тонкий красный пояс с вышитыми золотом цветами, и вскоре монеты укрылись шёлковым одеялом.  
  
       – Надеюсь, этого достаточно, – пролепетал юноша и вновь откинулся на кресле, машинально отпив из стакана. – Паучье полотно, золотые нити.  
  
       – Это твоё дело, – пожал плечами Бертрам, и Харлин согласился с ним.  
  
       Когда раздали карты, Афель подумал, что ему попались некачественные. Однако взгляд его сфокусировался, и размытость пропала. Он пытался сосредоточиться на анализе своих возможностей и лиц собеседников, готовясь проигрывать раз за разом, как бывало на корабле, но после каждого хода в его сознании всплывали отвратительные образы, заставляя сохранять отрешённость, недовольство и рассеянность. Алкоголь должен был взбодрить, а не усилить хандру и уныние; впрочем, предыдущий опыт с крепким вином обернулся тем же. И вновь на глазах Бертрама.  
  
       Под конец партии на столе оказался червонный король, и Афель смерил его пустым взглядом. Лениво перебрав все свои карты и едва их не рассыпав, он взглянул на уже празднующего свою победу аристократа и небрежно вытянул туз. Побив карту, он оставил себе дам и валетов, а затем шёлковый пояс и шесть золотых.   
  
       – Право, думал, что у вас не осталось хороших карт, – вполне достойно отреагировал Харлин на свой проигрыш. Впрочем, ставка была не столь высока.  
  
       – Афель очень плохо играет в карты, обычно ему не везёт, – рассмеялся Бертрам, но юноша напал на стакан, проигнорировав этот выпад.  
  
       Он привык к слабому альфиорскому вину, позволяя себе бокал за завтраком и бокал за ужином с королём, а уж за время плаванья и то ни капли в рот не брал, разве что сделал глоток разбавленного компотом рома на свой день рождения. К местному крепкому алкоголю Афель не подготовился и пил его так же, как молоко – ликёр, к удивлению, действительно имел сливочный сладкий привкус. Уже за ужином градус ударил в голову юноше, но останавливать его никто не спешил: Бертрам – потому что хотел посмотреть на пьяного Афеля ещё хотя бы раз, Трисайла имела чёрную заднюю мысль, будто сможет воспользоваться данной ситуацией, остальные же не особенно беспокоились о здоровье человека и понимали его желание напиться и забыться.   
  
       Положив денежный выигрыш обратно в центр стола как ставку, Афель откинулся назад вновь. Теперь его пояс повис на спинке кресла, и шёлковый халат солнечного цвета распахнулся, демонстрируя красную рубаху. Пока Бертрам кидал на него заинтересованные взгляды, перед ними появлялись карты для новой партии, и только при объявлении козыря юноша скучающе захватил набор двумя руками, едва не поставив стакан мимо стола.   
  
       – Афель, может, воздержишься от алкоголя? – не выдержал ураниец, и хозяин дома усмехнулся под недовольное бормотание Афеля, явно передразнивающее тон ошарашенного Бертрама.  
  
       – Молодой человек очень увлёкся. Я и сам, признаться, большой поклонник наших напитков. Сразу видно браймурскую кровь! Нина, принеси ещё сливочного! – крикнул Харлин в сторону. Прислуга поставила в центр стола тёмно-бордовую глянцевую бутылку вместе с монетами и золотым браслетом в виде змеи.  
  
       – Ты не в состоянии выигрывать, пусть твоё помутнённое сознание это признает, – с тенью обиды на передразнивание обратился к Афелю Бертрам, и тот бросил в его сторону небрежный взгляд.  
  
       – Я сам решу, когда мне выигрывать, а когда нет, – словно ребёнок проворчал юноша, – а если каким-то послам не нравится проигрывать, они могут идти спать. Жаль, что послов здесь всего… три, – прищурившись, заключил он и бросил первую карту на стол. Бертрам цокнул языком и мысленно признал свою вину: ему стоило остановить своего спутника ещё после первого стакана; теперь же ураниец был обречён всю ночь слушать ворчание и недовольство, а завтра ещё и жалобы на головную боль. Но сейчас главной задачей оказалось не выдержать напор со стороны пьяного юноши, а отбиться от внезапного туза.  
  


***

  
  
       Гостям пришлось встать рано, чтобы не заставлять его величество долго ждать. Делегаты, вовремя отошедшие ко сну, очень удивились, когда хозяин дома по утру потерял всё своё радушие и разговаривал с ними почти сквозь зубы, поэтому они, не завтракая, быстро разместились по каретам. В одной из четырёх повозок, которые прибыли по распоряжению короля, всю дорогу слышались стоны от каждого ухаба и громкого звука. Похоже, его величество великодушно приказал ехать как можно медленнее, чтобы гости успели рассмотреть город, однако Афель, испытывающий страшную головную боль, ломоту в костях и стыд мечтал сойти на твёрдую землю.   
  
       И Бертрам, и Трисайла с жалостью глядели на юношу, который едва не полностью высунулся в окно, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом, однако в то же время они испытывали ужасный дискомфорт от присутствия ещё одного человека в их компании, на которого Афелю было некогда обращать внимание.   
  
       Совсем мальчишка, смуглый, худой, с тёмными кудрями, густыми бровями и горбинкой на носу сидел на одной стороне с Афелем и не издал ни звука со своим появлением. Его глаза были поддёрнуты беленой, но в отличие от Зойры он действительно ничего не видел, о чём говорил совершенно неосознанный взгляд куда-то на колени Трисайлы. Та сначала смутилась, но потом осторожно помахала рукой перед лицом мальчишки, на что не увидела никакой реакции и успокоилась.   
  
       Он появился вместе с Афелем, держась за его рукав, и никто из них не удосужился объясниться. Бертрам был бы и рад выпытать, где юноша обзавёлся ребёнком, но имел некоторую совесть и пока оставил дознание на потом. Теперь он очень жалел, что этой ночью ушёл спать и оставил Афеля одного с Харлином доигрывать партию.  
  
       – Можем мы хотя бы узнать имя молодого человека? – тихо произнесла Трисайла, не выдержав такой же тактичности, что и Бертрам.  
  
       – Михнея, – ответил мальчик, оказавшись только слепым, а не глухонемым в придачу.   
  
       – Сколько тебе лет? – не унималась эльфийка, пытаясь звучать как можно более дружелюбно, раз уж завязывался разговор.  
  
       – Пятнадцать.   
  
       – О Создатель, – прошептал Афель, и на его лице отразилось страдание.  
  
       В глазах Бертрама вдруг вспыхнула какая-то искра понимания, и он издал протяжное: «Хм».  
  
       – Ты раб, верно?   
  
       – Мне было тринадцать, когда родители продали меня хозяину Харлину, – честно ответил Михнея с той же отстранённостью. За всё время их знакомства он не показал ни единой эмоции, из-за чего уранийцы ощущали себя вдвойне некомфортно.   
  
       – Почему? – спросила Трсиайла с сожалением.   
  
       – Я был младшим и не мог работать.  
  
       – Ты слепой с детства? Поэтому они решили избавиться от тебя и заодно подзаработать? – не избегая грубых слов, спросил Бертрам. Он не боялся настроить Михнею против родителей: они наверняка уже были мертвы для него.  
  
       – Нет.  
  
       – Тогда что случилось?   
  
       – Я пытался сбежать, но меня поймали и напоили чем-то. После этого я перестал видеть.   
  
       – Ты очень откровенен, – подал голос Афель, считая, что с такой историей дети обычно замыкаются и становятся не особенно разговорчивыми.   
  
       – Это не секрет. К тому же Афель мой новый хозяин, вы имеете право знать, – ответил Михнея.  
  
       – Я не хочу быть твоим хозяином, – мгновенно отказался Афель.   
  
       – Господин Харлин выгонит меня, если я попытаюсь вернуться.  
  
       Афель не мог допустить, чтобы слепой мальчишка слонялся без призора по его вине, имея младшего брата его возраста и не представляя, как Амалия смогла бы продать своего ребёнка, будь хоть трижды поражена тремя разными смертельными болезнями. Трисайла взглянула на юношу с лёгким укором, но тот даже не повернулся в её сторону, вернувшись к своей головной боли и тошноте.  
  
       – Я не буду твоим хозяином, – повторил он, не открывая глаз. – Но это не значит, что я прогоню тебя и оставлю жить на улице.   
  
       Взгляд Трис потеплел, а Бертрам усмехнулся, понимая, что Афель даже сквозь похмелье испытывает жалость к этому ребёнку и свою ответственность.  
  
       – Я не могу выполнять тяжёлую или мелкую работу, но вы можете использовать меня в постели.   
  
       Уранийцы округлили глаза до невообразимых размеров, а Афель подскочил, ударился головой о верхнюю часть окна кареты и протяжно застонал. Он согнулся, схватившись за ушибленное место – в его черепе словно забили в барабаны. Бертрам в довесок к головной боли заразительно рассмеялся, отчего даже Трисайла улыбнулась краешком губ, залитая краской до кончиков ушей.  
  
       – Нет! – троекратно повторил Афель: ему становилось совершенно стыдно, когда он представлял, как бессовестно использует этого мальчишку для собственного удовлетворения. Жалость взыграла в нём, но едва ли была решающей в этом вопросе. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя нахлебником, но только не так!   
  
       – Как вам будет угодно, – послушно отозвался Михнея.  
  
       – Я, кстати, был очень удивлён, что у Афеля наконец проснулся талант к азартным играм, – вдоволь насмеявшись, заметил Бертрам. – Ты мастерски скрывал свою реакцию на карты.   
  
       – Я был пьян и расстроен, мне было не до карт, – оправдался юноша неохотно. – Хотя теперь у меня полный сундук золота, алкоголя и ещё вот, – он махнул в сторону Михнеи.  
  
       – Почему ты расстроился? – спросила Трис сострадательно.  
  
       – Это… личное, – увильнул Афель.  
  
       – Это из-за новостей из Альфиоры? – догадалась она, не имея других выводов, и ощутила острый взгляд Бертрама, просящий замолчать.  
  
       – Не хочу об этом говорить, – отрезал юноша и наконец взглянул на внепланового спутника. – Что важнее, не выводить же тебя в этом к королю?   
  
       Михнея хотел бы посмотреть на себя со стороны, но давно потерял эту возможность. Его длинная рубаха и шорты казались достаточно истрепавшимися и никак не претендовали на праздничный наряд.  
  
       – Всю мою дорогую одежду господин Харлин не позволил забрать.  
  
       – У тебя была дорогая одежда? Ладно, уже не важно. У меня есть один халат с короткими рукавами, можно затянуть потуже. Трис, пожалуйста, – попросил Афель, и эльфийке не нужно было ничего больше.  
  
       Она сползла с места и ненароком ударила Михнею по ногам, доставая ящик из-под сиденья. Тот резво подтянул колени к себе и так и остался.  
  
       Не без подсказки Трисайла откопала названный наряд, убедившись, что Афелю действительно досталась порядочная сумма, алкоголь, а ещё украшения и две старые книги с калерифскими иероглифами. Бертрам присвистнул, заметив пополнившийся сундук, и Трис его ревностно прикрыла. Ей льстило, что Афель рыться в вещах попросил её, а не Бертрама.   
  
       – Ой, это тебе будет мало, – наткнувшись на золотое тонкое кольцо без камней, заметила Трис, и юноша, ощущая, как состояние его улучшается, даже внимательно пригляделся к украшению в её руках, однако от сосредоточенного взгляда перед глазами всё поплыло.  
  
       – А Михнее? – вдруг спросил он. Трисайла пожала плечами, пригляделась к пальцам мальчишки, всё ещё сидя на полу кареты, и утвердительно кивнула. – Тогда пусть будет его.  
  
       – Тут какие-то надписи, – прежде чем отдать такую дорогую вещь, произнесла Трисайла. Не то чтобы ей было жалко надевать на палец пятнадцатилетке кольцо, и предвзятого отношения к рабам, даже бывшим, у неё не возникало, но всё-таки Михнея сопровождал Афеля меньше суток, а уже получил от него шёлковый халат и золотое украшение. Ей стало обидно, что, правда, не позволило ослушаться, и вскоре Михнея увлечённо крутил на среднем пальце кольцо.  
  
       Повозки уже приближались ко дворцу. Михнею быстро, но не без труда переодели: он был низким даже для своего возраста, Афель – высоким для людей, и его короткий халат спускался далеко ниже колен, плечи повисли, но рукава не закрыли даже локти, а пояс пришлось обмотать вокруг худой талии едва ли не три раза. Впрочем, наряд вполне подходил для Браймура, ведь местные не так часто посещали Альфиору, тем более едва ли о её моде знала привязанная ко дворцу королевская семья, однако Афель всё равно остался недоволен.  
  
       Дворец Альфиоры был окружён роскошными садами и находился у самого леса, от которого его отделяла высокая стена со смотровыми башнями. Афель не любил эту стену: она казалась ему очень громоздкой на фоне напоминающих пышную выпечку полукруглых крыш и тянущихся вверх пиков, высоких колонн и арок, элегантных окон с резными ставнями, широких балконов... И всё же, несмотря ни на что, дворец из светлого камня смотрелся прохладным и воздушным, когда как королевская резиденция в Браймуре встретила делегацию мощной стеной и тяжёлыми воротами.   
  
       Замок предстал перед Афелем приземистым и плотным великаном: серая кладка тяжёлых камней, маленькие окна, в основе форм – квадраты и прямоугольники, агрессивно торчащие вверх. Юноша был разочарован, надеясь увидеть цветы и залитые солнцем дорожки, по-настоящему скучая по прогулкам в Альфиоре, а вместо этого увидел лишь неплодовые лиственные деревья и хмурое небо. Дворец Браймура не был светлым и спокойным местом: он задумывался крепостью – мощной, непреклонной, безопасной.   
  
       Поскольку большую часть континента, а соответственно и Браймура, занимала гора, столица тоже находилась на горной местности. Замок стоял на одной из самых высоких точек города, в окружении леса, оттого казался ещё более неприступным. К воротам вела лишь одна дорога, ухабистая и очень крутая, и за время поездки Афель ощутил ещё большую тошноту.  
  
       Он обрадовался, ступив ногами на землю, но всё ещё чувствовал головокружение и недомогание. Их встретила прислуга и стража, облачённая в железные доспехи, всем своим видом показывая гостям, что шутить с ними не стоит.  
  
       – Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросила одна из девушек, быстро подбежавших к каждому из гостей. Они выглядели так же сдержано, как и всё вокруг – в серых платьях и белых фартуках, с туго связанными на затылках волосами и пустыми выражениями лиц.  
  
       – Сначала принесите завтрак и наберите ванну. Ещё мне нужен портной и башмачник. И хотелось бы принять что-нибудь от тошноты и головокружения, – быстро произнёс Афель, и прислуга покорно кивнула, предлагая показать гостевую комнату.   
  
       Король устраивал ужин в честь приезда, оттого решил в дневное время предоставить гостей самим себе – для подготовки к празднику и отдыху. Он знал, что делегация оказалась в столице достаточно поздно и переночевала в одном из домов на окраине столицы, однако считал правильным всё же выдержать некоторое время перед важной встречей. Афелю это было на руку: он выглядел и чувствовал себя совсем неподобающе, к тому же немного переживал, имея не совсем подходящий опыт общения с королями. Ко всему прочему из Браймура в Альфиору юноша попал незаконным путём и теперь боялся подставить свою семью и себя. Благо, главой делегации оставался Бертрам, и хотелось верить, что до его помощников король не снизойдёт.  
  
       – Ты не голоден? – спросил Афель, лёжа в тёплой ванной, стоящей прямо посреди комнаты – такой же мрачной, как и всё остальное в этом замке. Невысокие потолки и скрытые тяжёлыми шторами крошечные окна заставляли испытывать гнетущую хандру и тоску по лёгким занавескам, пропускающим солнечные лучи, открытым окнам и тёплому ветру, который ненавязчиво шевелил полупрозрачный сатин балдахина.  
  
       – Немного, – ответил Михнея осторожно. Он ещё не знал характер нового хозяина и не желал обманываться благородными речами Афеля.   
  
       – Тебе помочь? – юноша выпрямился, поставив чашу горького отвара на табуретку. Как бы ни было противно его пить, тошнота и боль отступили.   
  
       – Нет, не нужно. Я могу сам.  
  
       – Тогда ешь. Еду готовят не для того, чтобы смотреть на неё или нюхать, – с улыбкой заключил Афель и вновь откинулся назад. Железная ванная ни в какое сравнение не шла с банями Альфиоры, но и это было лучше общей ванны на корабле. Юноше повезло иметь в спутниках главу делегации, который имел первое место в очереди и щедрость.  
  
       Михнея колебался. Он сидел за прямоугольным столом, поглаживая шёлковый пояс и чуть сгорбившись. Его желудок просил еды с самого утра, и когда та предстала перед ним, голод отступил перед страхом и отточенным за два года повиновением и преклонением перед господином. Харлин ни за что бы не подпустил рабов и прислугу к своему столу, только если они не приносили еду, и те принимали пищу исключительно на кухне или в своих тесных комнатах. Михнея не мог представить, что когда-то ему позволят не просто поесть в присутствии более состоятельного человека, но ещё и сидеть за столом, предназначенным для уранийского посла (коим Афель не являлся, хотя все окружающие воспринимали его именно так).  
  
       Мальчишка осторожно взял вилку в левую руку, правой нащупывая большую тарелку с жареным мясом. Афель с интересом наблюдал, с какой аккуратностью движется Михнея, и наконец покинул ванную, когда серебряная тарелка так и осталась пуста, а часть соуса пролилась на белую скатерть.  
  
       Промокнув себя полотенцем и надев банный халат, юноша подошёл к застывшему в ужасе мальчишке. Тот вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к волосам, будто готовился к крикам и рукоприкладству за своё поведение.   
  
       – Если тебе сложно что-то делать, не нужно стесняться просить меня. Я не чудовище, – настоял Афель и взял тарелку, заполнив её разной едой и вновь опустив напротив мальчишки. – Понимаю, как тебе приходится тяжело. Когда я покинул свою семью, одному из моих младших братьев тоже было пятнадцать, а он толком воды из колодца принести не мог, хотя никаких проблем со зрением не испытывал.   
  
       – Почему вы покинули семью? – спросил Михнея чуть смелее, когда Афель наконец сел напротив и приступил к еде.   
  
       – Влюбился, – с улыбкой ответил Афель, посчитав эту причину веской.  
  
       – У вас хорошая семья?   
  
       – Да, очень хорошая… Ты можешь обращаться ко мне не так формально – мне всего девятнадцать и я не из знати, – просил юноша, и Михнея показался ему удивлённым.  
  
       – Не из знати?   
  
       – Я родился и вырос на острове в Браймуре. Отца я не помню, отчим рыбак, а мама торгует в порту. Когда шла война, я тоже ловил рыбу… А потом произошло кое-что, и я попал в Альфиору, там встретил Бертрама, и вот я здесь. Так что мы с тобой одного поля ягоды. Будем помогать друг другу пробиваться в свет, раз уж нам так повезло встретить хорошую компанию в нашем путешествии.  
  
       – Хорошо, – Михнея заметно расслабился, узнав, что разговаривает с простым человеком и принадлежит не дворянину. Теперь он мог поверить в слова Афеля, что тот не хочет иметь раба и приложит усилия, чтобы найти Михнее занятие, на которое сгодится даже слепой.   
  
       – Не против, если и я задам вопрос? – спросил Афель и усердно жующий мальчишка кивнул. – Для чего тебя купил Харлин? У него в доме и без того много прислуги. Я не понимаю смысла держать раба, когда за небольшую для аристократа плату можно содержать прислугу.  
  
       – Дом господина Харлина находится на въезде в столицу, и богатые люди часто остаются у него переночевать. У него несколько рабов, в основном девушки. Всех нас он содержал для своих гостей, если им захочется провести ночь не в одиночестве…   
  
       – Какое извращённое понятие о гостеприимстве, – неприятно удивился Афель, не считая Харлина ангелом, но и не думая о нём в таком ужасном ключе. – Теперь я рад, что он проиграл тебя мне, но остальных тоже жаль – они остались в этом мерзком доме.  
  
       – Я был не популярен среди его гостей, многие просили девочек, и меня господин Харлин воспринимал только как лишний рот, поэтому решил играть на мою жизнь.  
  
       – Хотя бы раз… ты был с его гостями? – испытывая непередаваемое отвращение, спросил Афель, и Михнея поджал губы. – Не отвечай. Мне всё равно, правда. Я не собираюсь использовать тебя так же, как он. На самом деле я не делегат Урании – просто путешествую вместе с делегацией. В Урании мне пообещали работу в посольстве Альфиоры и жильё. Если позволишь, я возьму за тебя ответственность, раз уж так сложились обстоятельства. Когда прибудем в столицу Урании, поищем тебе занятие.  
  
       – Я могу заниматься работой по дому, – отозвался Михнея, возбуждённый от мысли, что наконец покинет Браймур и побывает в другой стране. Хоть он и не мог видеть, но всё ещё был способен познавать мир через слух, осязание и вкус – услышать щебетание птиц, живущих только в Урании, почувствовать тёплое солнце на коже, попробовать уранийскую кухню.  
  
       – Вот и отлично. Начнём новую жизнь и забудем о нашем прошлом.   
  
       Михнея кивнул, и Афель удовлетворённо допил свой отвар. Встреча с королём вовсе перестала его беспокоить, что было зря.


	32. Chapter 32

       Потратив целый день на пререкание с портнихой, Афель наконец получил свой альфиорский костюм, ушитый специально для Михнеи, и пару новых ботинок, которым мальчишка оказался несказанно рад. Пусть его лицо не выражало никаких сильных эмоций, он внимательно переступал с ноги на ногу, ходил туда-сюда и ощупывал полы халата, сосредоточив всё внимание на кончиках пальцев, пока Афель сам наряжался к празднику.   
  
       Больше всего ему хотелось остаться в комнате до конца визита: несмотря на свою биографию, Браймур он не очень любил, тем более не мог пропитаться симпатией к королю, что не спешил останавливать войны и забирал кормильцев из домов. К сожалению, Афель прибыл во дворец под покровительством уранийской делегации, и не прийти на организованный в их честь ужин означало проявить неуважение и подставить Бертрама. Горько вздыхая, юноша расчесал свои длинные волосы и кудри Михнеи, взял того за руку и повёл в сторону зала. Благо, публичные прикосновения в Браймуре не порицались.  
  
       Два раза им пришлось спросить дорогу у служанок. Он удивился браймурскому гостеприимству: никто не соизволил проводить его до нужного места, но Афель не стал скандалить, молча следуя указанному пути. Впрочем, в коридорах замка, на серых неприглядных стенах, висели крупные и мелкие картины, пейзажи, портреты и натюрморты, которые так и просили рассмотреть их внимательнее. Задерживать проводника было бы совестно, а без него Афель позволил себе идти медленнее, питая к этому виду искусства особую любовь и особенно внимательно вглядываясь в черты незнакомых лиц. Перед одним из портретов он остановился, внезапно испытав острое чувство ностальгии.  
  
       – Мы пришли? – шепнул Михнея несмело.  
  
       – Нет… Ещё нет. Просто здесь очень красивые картины. Жаль, что ты не видишь.  
  
       – Я могу слышать, – помолчав, намекнул мальчишка, сжимая чужую руку чуть сильнее.  
  
       – Я при всём желании не успею описать все. Но эта… – Афель склонил голову, но не приблизился, чтобы разноцветные мазки не пестрили перед глазами. – На ней мужчина или даже юноша, около двадцати-двадцати пяти лет. Тёмные волосы и серые глаза, он в сером мундире с золотыми пуговицами и красной атласной лентой поперёк груди... Я видел картины во дворце Альфиоры, но там они были брошены в подвале под тряпьём, никому не нужные. На одной из таких картин я увидел… человека, который очень похож на меня, если темнота подвала дала мне правильно рассмотреть. А этот очень сильно напоминает мне отчима. У них одинаковый взгляд, я бы сказал. Такой уютный... Добрый. Нежный.  
  
       – Здорово, когда у тебя есть портрет. Тебя не забудут.  
  
       – Иногда мне хочется, чтобы забыли, – ответил Афель с грустью. Если бы Раанд забыл об Афель-Эйра, то наверняка не стал бы искать замену и не одурманил юную голову сладкими речами.   
  
       – Почему? – не понял Михнея, считая свою позицию правильной.   
  
       – Если тебя не помнят, то замену искать не будут.  
  
       – Тогда лучше остаться в памяти так, чтобы быть незаменимым, – вполне легко нашёл выход мальчишка, и Афель тихонько рассмеялся.  
  
       – Идём.   
  
       Стража слабо поклонилась с тихим «Добро пожаловать», и Афель кивнул в ответ, проходя мимо. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что в подобном сером и тяжёлом замке может быть такой светлый зал, по количеству украшений ни в чём не уступающий праздничным залам в альфиорском дворце. С другой стороны, из-за высокого потолка и серых стен атмосфера казалась слегка мрачной, будто созданной для сдержанных религиозных празднеств.   
  
       Афель схватил с подноса бокал, когда мимо проходил слуга, и чуть отпил, не собираясь напиваться до вчерашнего состояния, а желая лишь слегка поднять себе настроение. В меру сладкое вино осело на языке кисловатым послевкусием и принесло ожидаемое удовольствие.  
  
       – На удивление очень недурно…  
  
       – Может, не стоит? – спросил Михнея, когда почувствовал запах алкоголя: на ум сразу пришли утренние стоны в повозке. – Мне кажется, ты не умеешь пить.   
  
       – Я не обязан оправдываться. Не тебе меня учить.  
  
       – Ещё одного выигранного вами в карты раба ваш бюджет не потянет, господин.  
  
       – Ягодки, не ссорьтесь, – послышался голос позади, и оба повернулись к нему. Бертрам в то же мгновение выхватил из рук Афеля бокал и сунул другой, в котором оказался ягодный сок. Такой же он за секунду до этого вручил Михнее. – То же вино, но в голову не ударит.  
  
       – Мне что, теперь вообще пить нельзя? – расстроился юноша контролю.   
  
       – Не сегодня.   
  
       – Тебя пугает, что я могу привыкнуть? Смотри, может, когда-нибудь я напьюсь до беспамятства и позволю тебе то, что в трезвости никогда бы не позволил, – попытался шантажировать уранийца Афель, и тот лишь рассмеялся.  
  
       – В другой раз, – повторил Бертрам и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. – Афель, будь более осмотрительным. Здесь у тебя мало друзей.  
  
       Афель проводил его взглядом, не до конца осознав предостережение, и попробовал сок. Не питая большой любви к сладкому и налегая на вино только потому, что после первого бокала он становился чуть увереннее, юноша оставил сок на столе, а себя в трезвости. Впрочем, ему действительно стоило воздержаться: как бы сильно ни хотелось утопить печали в кружке, юноша боялся потерять время, тем более теперь у него появился Михнея. Ко всему прочему в недоумение вводило предостережение Бертрама. Неужели королевская семья настолько плохо относится к уранийцам? Или же дело в другом?   
  
       Начинало темнеть, когда Афель разговорился с одним из сотни приглашённых людей: о том, какая нынче плохая погода, какую погоду обещают и «а вот в прошлом году погода была…». На немногочисленных праздниках, которые повезло посетить в Альфиоре, ему удалось узнать, о чём обычно говорят незнакомые люди в высшем обществе. Когда у собеседников за плечами оставался десяток разговоров о солнце, дожде и ветре, они вдруг превращались в лучших друзей и позволяли себе говорить на многие темы – высший свет одинаков везде.  
  
       – Тебе действительно это интересно? – спросил Михнея, когда собеседник Афеля ушёл.  
  
       – Создатель упаси мне так каждый день разговаривать, – шепнул юноша, на мгновение состроив усталую гримасу. – Это называется вежливость.  
  
       – У тебя очень хорошо получается. Будто тебе действительно нравится.  
  
       – Опыт и немного таланта, – улыбнулся Афель чуть самодовольно – полбокала алкоголя говорили за него.  
  
       Михнея не стал ничего отвечать и сжал пальцами тёплую ладонь. На празднике обоим было откровенно скучно, однако Афель настаивал на том, что уходить раньше высокопоставленных людей с такого мероприятия – моветон, а этикет он знал хорошо, по крайней мере, альфиорский, и они могли только есть деликатесы, слушать оркестр, иногда говорить с людьми о погоде и порой даже здоровье, но в основном – болтать между собой, ведь делегаты Урании их настойчиво игнорировали.   
  
       – Ты ведь из Браймура. Не хочешь проведать свою семью? – спросил Михнея, держа свободной рукой колобок из шоколада и орехов. Афель большим пальцем стёр крупинку с его подбородка и пожал плечами, поздно вспомнив об особенностях своего собеседника.  
  
       – Не знаю. Я написал только одно письмо в родительский дом: Альфиора и Браймур не доверяют друг другу, какие бы соглашения ни заключали. Чего только стоит преследование эльфов – люди, почему-то, их не любят по-особенному. Конечно, я очень скучаю, но они отпустили меня с надеждой, что я добьюсь хоть чего-нибудь… А меня вынудили покинуть Альфиору из-за веяния моего сердца… – прошептал Афель в ответ. – Сейчас встать на ноги мне будет тяжелее, да и хвастаться нечем.  
  
       – Мне ужасно интересно, с кем ты завёл роман, что тебя выгнали? С женой короля?  
  
       – Что за глупости, – увильнул он.  
  
       – С дочерью? С сыном? – не переставал Михнея, сгорая от любопытства.  
  
       – Я не готов говорить об этом.  
  
       – Прошло много времени, неужели такая глубокая рана?   
  
       – Незарастающая, мокрая, гниющая, – подтвердил догадку Афель, из-за чего мальчишка отложил пирожное, потеряв аппетит.  
  
       – Тогда почему ты улыбаешься всяким незнакомцам и треплешься с ними о погоде, если тебе так плохо? Почему общаешься с этими уранийцами и помогаешь мне?  
  
       – Потому что у сердца много граней, каждая из которых отвечает за определённую любовь, и пусть грань, что отвечала за чувства к моему первому возлюбленному, покрыта трещинами, я ещё могу любить своих родителей и друзей.  
  
       – Где-то я слышал такое стихотворение, – усомнился Михнея в поэтических способностях Афеля на метафоры.  
  
       – Прочитал в одной из книг, – сознался тот, не думая скрывать этот факт. – Ты умеешь читать?  
  
       – Нет, но дочь господина Харлина любила стихи и часто читала их вслух гостям.  
  
       – Любишь стихотворения?   
  
       Михнея замялся, не зная, любит ли он стихотворения на самом деле, но всё же ответил:  
  
       – Да, наверное.  
  
       На этом их разговор прервался, и Афель во время молчания без интереса огляделся, желая найти в толпе нечто новое. К его сожалению, сдержанные костюмы браймурских аристократов окружали его без малейших изменений, над головами людей, вдалеке, возвышались головы кентавров, тоже обделённых вниманием, где-то мелькала коса рыжих волос Бертрама, что питал неподдельную любовь к общению и чувствовал свою ответственность главы делегации. Афель скучающе перевёл взгляд выше кудрей Михнеи и вдруг осознал, что две плотные фигуры пробираются сквозь расступающуюся толпу очень целенаправленно.  
  
       Ему стало не по себе от приближения людей, одетых более вычурно, нежели другие гости, но не так ярко, как Афель и Михнея с их альфиорскими нарядами. Широкоплечий мужчина среднего роста шёл уверенно и резко, отчего бархатная синяя мантия шевелилась и переливалась на свету. За светлым мехом на ней взгляд сразу находил аккуратную бороду с проблесками седины, тронувшей и каштановые короткие волосы. Серые глаза смотрели из-под нависших век строго, морщины давали понять, что мужчине около пятидесяти лет, однако слово «старик» ему не шло. Женщина рядом с ним терялась, способная заявить о себе лишь среди ещё более невзрачных слуг, не отличающаяся ростом и по-богатому полноватая. Серо-бежевое платье до пола, длинные рукава и ворот, полностью закрывающий горло, подтверждали рассказы Бертрама о приверженности Браймура целомудрию и сдержанности. Афелю стало невообразимо тоскливо от вида этой женщины, на чьём лице не появилось ни намёка на радость, даже когда она на мгновение подняла взгляд. Её голова вновь опустилась, и платок, закреплённый на голове золотой заколкой – единственной яркой вещью в её образе, – обрамил круглое лицо.  
  
       – Спутник Бертрама. Добрый вечер, – басисто произнёс мужчина, и Афель по привычке поклонился, шепнув Михнее сделать то же самое. Мальчишка на мгновение растерялся и согнулся в быстром нерешительном поклоне. – Альфиорские манеры. Бертрам сказал, что вы из Браймура, – будто поймав ложь, чуть прищурился король.  
  
       – Моя семья действительно из Браймура, ваше величество, – в надежде соврать про своё происхождение, Афель не рассчитывал, что Бертрам ему помешает. Это очень нарушило его планы, но и выставлять друга лжецом было неправильно. – Но перед тем, как попасть в Браймур, мой отчим долгое время жил в Альфиоре, где у него родилась дочь – моя старшая сестра. Волей Создателя случилось так, что её и её мужа поразила болезнь, из-за которой мне пришлось отправиться в Альфиору и долго ухаживать за ними. Создатель забрал их, но оставил на этой земле их сына, моего племянника, Михнею, – Афель быстро дёрнул мальчишку за плечо, приобнял и рукавом халата скрыл нижнюю часть своего лица, опустив веки, будто сдерживал слёзы. – Я пообещал ей, что буду за ним присматривать. Затем я встретил Бертрама, и он уговорил меня отправиться с ним в путешествие, к тому же я давно не видел свою семью и не мог упустить этот шанс…   
  
       Сердце Афеля колотилось, что чувствовал прижавшийся к нему Михнея. Тот вёл себя словно кукла, опустив голову и не шевелясь – никто не рассказал ему, какую историю придумали бывшему рабу, и он чувствовал только беспомощность, особенно когда понял, что перед ним сейчас стоит король. Афель бы и рад был предупредить нового спутника, но так уж получилось, что всю историю он выдумал буквально на ходу и едва ли вспомнил бы точную последовательность своих слов. Сейчас он мог рассчитывать только на немногословность Бертрама. Если судьба ему улыбалась, то ураниец действительно ограничился в своём рассказе только тем, что Афель родился в Браймуре.  
  
       – Соболезную вашей утрате, – лицо короля приобрело оттенок скорби, и он понятливо кивнул, отчего сердце Афеля пропустило удар и пошло в привычном темпе. – Надеюсь, Создатель поможет вам в вашем пути.   
  
       – Благодарю, ваше величество, – юноша поклонился снова, и в этот раз Михнея повторил его движение, чувствуя то спиной.   
  
       – Бертрам упомянул, что вас посоветовали в посольство Альфиоры... Вы производите впечатление добросовестного молодого человека, это неудивительно.   
  
       – Бертрам очень добр ко мне, я не заслуживаю его дружбы, как не заслуживаю ваших добрых слов, – произнёс Афель под вновь разгорающееся волнение и уже придумал, как объясниться перед королём, но тот лишь усмехнулся.  
  
       –  _Желаю вам сил и терпения в вашем путешествии._  Приятного вечера.  
  
       Афель ответил благодарностью так же по-уранийски, и король, довольно улыбнувшись и словно оценив способности юноши к языку, удалился, чтобы завязать беседу с другим гостем.  
  
       – У меня ноги трясутся, – признался Михнея, сжав руку спутника покрепче, и Афель тяжело вздохнул.  
  
       – Этот Бертрам хоть понимает, что может натворить?  
  
       До конца вечера Афель искал уранийца по всему залу, встречался с другими делегатами, но никто из них понятия не имел, куда понесли Бертрама его ноги и авантюризм. Трисайла и Зойра предположили, что он уже давно увёл к себе в покои какого-нибудь юношу или девушку (что очень удивило Афеля), и больше ничего не сказали, пребывая в задумчивом и крайне плохом настроении.  
  
       Музыканты начинали играть медленные, успокаивающие мелодии, которые намекали на конец празднества, и Афель увёл Михнею сразу после того, как зал уже покинули несколько семей баронов и даже король. Ещё около часа в зале раздавались гул голосов, музыка и топот ботинок танцующих пар, и Афель слушал их с ностальгией, вспоминая дворец Альфиоры и его праздники.   
  
       Он уложил Михнею спать в соседних покоях и прошёл мимо своих, остановившись лишь на мгновение. В нём ещё теплилась надежда найти Бертрама, и Афель попросил прислугу подсказать, где его разместили. Дорога к его покоям лежала через третий этаж, куда следовало пройти через коридор, в котором Афель нашёл заинтересовавший портрет. Он был не против ещё раз рассмотреть картины, оттого и поздний час ему не показался поздним для похода в чужие покои.   
  
       Однако его дорога вдруг оказалась наполнена препятствиями: сначала несерьёзными, с поиском лестниц и поворотов, а затем перед ним оказалась стена, преодолеть которую можно было лишь хорошей беседой.  
  
       – Доброй ночи, – произнёс Афель тихо, когда напротив приглянувшейся ему картины вдруг оказался браймурский король. Тот внимательно рассматривал молодого человека на портрете и только затем перевёл взгляд на гостя.  
  
       – Доброй ночи. Достаточно поздний час для прогулок по дворцу, – произнёс он ровно, и Афель хотел было оправдаться, но не успел даже рта раскрыть. – Ваша ложь и без того кажется подозрительной, так не лучше ли скрываться от чужих глаз в своих покоях до рассвета?  
  
       – Не понимаю о чём вы, ваше величество, – вновь соврал юноша, боясь смотреть королю в глаза. – Я лишь хотел повидаться с Бертрамом и не мог пройти мимо этой картины, поэтому вернулся сюда ещё раз.  
  
       – Этот человек кажется вам знакомым? – проницательно заметил Рейнхард. – Неудивительно, ведь вы Афель-Эйра, верно?   
  
       – Моё имя действительно Афель, но я не Эйра, ваше величество, – испугавшись, но мгновенно справившись с эмоциями, ответил Афель. – Многие считают меня похожим, но мои родители обычные люди без именитых родов.  
  
       Рейнхард задумался, изучающим взглядом окинул всего молодого человека, что стоял перед ним, и вновь обратился к картине, скрестив руки за спиной.  
  
       – Извините мне мою старческую подозрительность, – он вдруг смягчился и стал мрачен. – Не осуждайте меня. Эта история не секрет и многие при дворе её знают как поучительную.  
  
       – Об этом человеке? – решив развить тему, спросил Афель, лишь бы не возвращаться к разговорам о нём самом: он боялся случайно взболтнуть не то и запутаться в собственной истории, к тому же наслаждался чужими рассказами больше, чем беседами о себе.  
  
       – Этот человек с портрета – мой младший брат, принц Линхард. Наши родители очень избаловали его, чего я никогда не одобрял и теперь воспитываю своих детей в строгости и порядке. На моей памяти Линхард не питал страсти к юношам, уже с шестнадцати лет проводя много времени в окружении девушек и женщин, и его обаяние и детская избалованность творили чудеса – мало кто отказывал ему; а если подобное случалось, его настигало глубокое уныние. Он справил двадцать первую весну, когда решил получить то, что не могло ему принадлежать… В пятнадцать его очаровал мужчина, а в двадцать один – погубил его.  
  
       – Этого мужчину? – не понял Афель, и король помотал головой.  
  
       – Линхард был ребёнком даже на третьем десятке – он жалел бродячих псов и кошек, редко ходил на охоту и предавался удовольствиям. Я не одобряю подобное поведение, но в какой-то мере понимаю, что мой младший брат был последним претендентом на трон и мог рассчитывать только на звание герцога, оттого посвящал жизнь разгильдяйству и приключениям. Кто бы мог подумать, что его жизнь погубит ваш неполный тёзка, Афель-Эйра вместе с королём Альфиоры.   
  
       Афель в удивлении открыл рот. Он вдруг стал связывать эту историю с той, что рассказывал ему Раанд, и пока не знал, какие именно чувства вызывает у него рассказ Рейнхарда.  
  
       – Линхард хотел этого человека, он собирался привезти его во дворец и взять под своё крыло, но Афель-Эйра отказался и в тот же вечер, по странному совпадению, погиб от рук одного из предателей альфиорского дворца. Король Раанд не думая решил, будто мой младший брат в этом участвовал. Отец не поверил, расценив обвинения как провокацию, и я был согласен, что Альфиора намеренно подставила Линхарда, чтобы получить спорные земли на западе, – король помолчал, давая Афелю переварить рассказ, но это был не конец. – Линхард вернулся во дворец, а затем слёг с тяжёлой болезнью и провёл в бреду несколько дней, то не признавая себя виноватым, то вымаливая прощение у отца, пока его душу не забрал Создатель… Я был наслышан об этом Афель-Эйра, королевском советнике Альфиоры, кастрате с юношеским нежным лицом и умом взрослого мужа, пробившего себе дорогу в свет через похоть эльфийского двора. Простите мне, я назвал вас лжецом с горяча: я и Афель-Эйра были почти одного возраста, а вам я не дал бы больше двадцати. Иногда я забываю, что уже стар, и помню себя молодым и бодрым.   
  
       – Что вы, я ничуть не обижен. Понимаю горечь вашей утраты, соболезную, – переполнился скорбью Афель, но потом вспомнил, что когда-то сам был этим «кастратом с юношеским нежным лицом» и всё такое, из-за чего теперь действительно обиделся, будто речь шла о нём самом, а не о прошлом.  
  
       – Линхард остаётся для меня дорогим младшим братом, но его история – напутствие всем молодым людям. Похоть не приводит ни к чему, она не строит и несёт лишь разрушение если не в мир, то внутрь человека. Мужчина не может испытывать к мужчине белую страсть и любовь – нельзя путать высокие чувства к женщине с вожделением и желанием обладать тем, что кажется сильнее. Это погубило Линхарда. Я считаю, что Афель-Эйра одурманил его надеждами, взрастил в нём жажду, а король Раанд затем убил свою пешку, чтобы шантажировать Браймур.  
  
       – Извините мою дерзость, но я слышал про Афель-Эйра совсем другое, ваше величество, – воспротивился Афель, помня с какой виной и болью рассказывал о том человеке Раанд, и не мог ничего поделать со своим бунтарским духом. Был ли повод у короля Альфиоры врать о подобном? Юноша не мог найти причины, и злился лишь сильнее. – Он был предан своему королю и имел много друзей, которые до сих пор скорбят по нему.  
  
       – Мир слухами полнится. Даже у самых плохих людей находятся сторонники и друзья, но это не делает их хорошими. Возможно, для короля Раанда этот человек и был «белым», потому что исполнил свою роль, но для меня он самый отвратительный мужчина на этой земле, который отобрал моего брата. Я не понимаю и осуждаю связь мужчин с мужчинами, поэтому позвольте мне если не как королю, то как старшему дать вам совет – будьте разумны и примите свою природу. Я полагаю, любая молодая девушка без сомнений захочет стать вашей, если только вы попросите её. Не уподобляйтесь Бертраму и его распутству, я думаю, у вашей души есть силы сопротивляться его влиянию.  
  
       Афель поник. Он боялся спорить с самим королём и не хотел выдавать себя, к тому же устал говорить людям, что с Бертрамом их связывает только дружба, оттого замолчал и взглянул на портрет. Они простояли у картины ещё несколько долгих минут, пока Рейнхар не пожелал спокойной ночи, оставив гостя позади. Юноша проводил короля и его служанку взглядом, а затем направился куда шёл – в покои Бертрама, но уже с тяжёлым сердцем и мыслями. Это становилось традицией – идти к нему в подобном расположении духа.


	33. Chapter 33

       Афель ожидал увидеть в покоях Бертрама нечто непотребное: этому разврату он уже не удивлялся и даже позволял себе прогонять любовников из постели уранийца, когда те казались ему слишком юными, чтобы страдать из-за любви к взрослому мужчине – у него в этом, к сожалению, опыт был. Однако в этот раз Афель опешил, увидев друга сидящим на софе в одиночестве, и осторожно прошёл в комнату только после разрешения.  
  
       – Плохо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Афель, опустившись рядом и погладив Бертрама по плечу.   
  
       – Устал немного... Кому в радость праздник после долгой дороги? Особенно когда ты должен поздороваться со всеми и проявить участие, будто тебе есть дело до каких-то людей.  
  
       – В Альфиоре тебя это не мучило, – припомнил юноша.   
  
       – Одно дело, когда вокруг леса, а другое горы. Хотя при мысли даже о трёх соснах мне становится жутко, в горах я чувствую себя в опасности ещё больше.  
  
       – Не знал, что ты боишься леса и гор, – удивился Афель.  
  
       – Я и сам не знал, – опустив свою жизнерадостность, задумчиво ответил Бертрам. Он сидел чуть сгорбившись, приложив ко лбу ладонь, словно у него болела голова, и неотрывно смотрел на пустое кресло. – Что-то мне грустно.  
  
       – Кошмар, – прошептал Афель, не припоминая подобных фраз от самого деятельного знакомого уранийца. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдём, я уложу тебя.  
  
       – Если бы я хотел лечь, лёг бы. Ты пришёл поговорить, так говори.  
  
       – Какие тебе разговоры!  
  
       – Сядь туда, – Бертрам указал на край софы, и Афель послушно пересел. Через мгновение с его колен свесилась коса рыжих волос, и синие глаза смотрели снизу вверх, чуть прищуренные от усталости. – Я готов слушать.  
  
       – Я позволяю тебе это только потому, что вижу твоё состояние, – юноша положил ладонь на лоб Бертрама и отбросил назад короткую чёлку, полностью открывая приятное лицо друга. Сомкнутые медные ресницы подрагивали, норовя вот-вот распахнуться, но чужие пальцы мягко поглаживали их хозяина по голове, расслабляя и успокаивая. – Ты сказал королю, что я из Браймура и рекомендован в альфиорское посольство в Урании. Это всё? – начал Афель и уловил тихое дрожащее «Угм». Тогда он рассказал свою выдуманную историю. Бертрам молчал, внимательно слушая рассказ, и не особенно испугался за Афеля.  
  
       – Тебя это беспокоит? Что пришлось врать?  
  
       – Просто я не хочу, чтобы твоя история разнилась с моей. Будет неприятно прослыть лжецом или, что хуже, оскорбить этим короля и отправиться в другое, малоприятное путешествие. А ещё я подумал, что действительно хочу увидеться с родителями. И в Уранию тоже очень хочу. Корабль делегации может сменить маршрут и посетить один остров?  
  
       – Прости, мой милый, но корабль должен следовать своему пути, а твой родной остров находится севернее, – подумав, ответил Бертрам, и юноша заметно поник. – Знаешь, ты можешь уплыть на другом корабле, который пойдёт к острову, побывать дома, а потом отправиться в Уранию. Я напишу для тебя письмо с печатью, чтобы не возникло проблем, хотя через Браймур в Уранию в любом случае попасть проще, чем в Альфиору. Ты выиграл достаточно у Харлина – должно хватить на весь путь. А я буду ждать тебя в столице, когда ты нагостишься, и похлопочу в посольстве о твоём жилье. Рекомендация его величества Раанда уже должна была дойти, но лучше не задерживайся, а то я буду беспокоиться.  
  
       – Это было бы чудесно, – улыбнулся Афель, предвкушая встречу с родными. – Я постараюсь побыстрее, к тому же со мной будет Михнея: мне ни к чему задерживаться у семьи, они нас долго не прокормят...  
  
       – Ты так привязался к этому мальчику. Вот что значит быть старшим братом – синдром пожизненной заботы о младших.  
  
       – Мне его очень жаль. В пятнадцать быть слепым сиротой... Я почему-то не могу просто отдать его в местный храм на попечительство жрецов, где о нём будут заботиться до старости.  
  
       – Потому что ты сам не хотел бы провести свою юность в месте, где тебе ничего нельзя кроме молитв?   
  
       – Знаешь, это очень разумное объяснение. Я чувствую свою ответственность, к тому же Михнея кажется мне скромным мальчиком... Или сломанным. Ты видел его? Он даже не улыбается, когда ему хорошо. Он вообще боится лишний раз проявить эмоции. Конечно, он мог быть таким и до слепоты и рабства... Впрочем, если судить по его истории, это не удивительно: жизнь в семье тоже не была для него раем. Может, Михнея не способен видеть, но другие-то чувства у него есть.  
  
       – Слепота не повод ставить на человеке крест, – согласился Бертрам. – Это очень благородно с твоей стороны.  
  
       – Я просто хочу сделать для него то же, что сделал для меня король, – с грустью произнёс Афель. – Если бы не Раанд, я бы так и остался в родительском доме. Да, я схожу с ума от любви к нему даже после того, как он объяснялся в своих чувствах, а потом вдруг отвернулся от меня, но тем не менее, именно благодаря ему я здесь с тобой, Трисайлой и Михнеей.  
  
       – Но ты ведь мог остаться во дворце: король не собирался тебя прогонять – ты сам сбежал, – напомнил Бертрам. – Может, всё бы и уладилось.  
  
       – Я бы скорее наложил на себя руки, если бы каждый день видел короля и слышал разговоры о том, как он проводит вечера со своей новой женой. А уж наблюдать их счастье в виде детей и того противнее. Иногда мне так жаль, что я мужчина и не могу родить ребёнка тому, кого люблю.  
  
       – Рожать детей, только чтобы привязать к себе любимого – это так жестоко, Афель. Ты был бы коварной женщиной.   
  
       – Это всё равно случится, если мужчина и женщина часто проводят время в постели, так что не вижу ничего предосудительного, – Афель на мгновение сощурился, хитро и мечтательно улыбнувшись. – Но с мужчинами всё не так. Я иногда думаю, сколько детей ты бы оставил на этом свете, если бы все твои любовники оказались девушками.   
  
       – А что бы ты делал, будь у тебя ребёнок от короля при всей этой ситуации с Руди? – в отместку спросил Бертрам и с недовольством перестал ощущать поглаживание по голове.  
  
       – Хорошо, что я всё же юноша.   
  
       – Не жалеешь, что покинул дворец? Вы ведь толком не поговорили.  
  
       – Скорее жалею, что не задержался и не нашёл в себе силы узнать причины.  
  
       Афель давно хотел рассказать о своих мыслях вслух, но по прибытию в Браймур поговорить с Бертрамом с глазу на глаз никак не получалось: Трисайла находилась с ним почти всё время, а если не она, так другие делегаты; и начинать серьёзный разговор Афелю не хватало наглости.  
  
       – Я думал, что все мои эмоции в тот момент задавят мою любовь к нему, но я до сих пор чувствую боль в груди, когда думаю об этом. Я ненавижу его, и люблю через эту ненависть. Если бы у меня не было этих чувств, разве становилось бы мне так обидно всякий раз, как я думаю о нём?   
  
       – Скажу тебе откровенно, Афель: мне всё кажется каким-то ненастоящим и глупым. Я не могу поверить, что король мог так резко изменить к тебе отношение и возбудить в себе любовь к этой невзрачной эльфийке с глупым недовольством на лице. Сейчас я вспоминаю его взгляд в последний день – это были не его глаза, особенно когда он вдруг ударил тебя. До этого я говорил ту поддерживающую чушь про ветреных в привязанности королей, но, знаешь, его величество Раанд не поднял бы руку ни на тебя, ни на кого бы то ни было ещё. К тому же всё это произошло сразу после того, как он стал себя плохо чувствовать, не так ли?  
  
       Афель слушал молча, но с каждым словом ощущал жжение в груди и ком в горле. Его устраивало такое объяснение, пусть сейчас оно было слабой догадкой из вороха совпадений. Надежда унесла прочь мысли юноши из этой комнаты в альфиорский дворец, но он быстро вернулся с небес на землю.  
  
       – А может ли это быть магия? Я никогда раньше не сталкивался с ней, и едва ли кто-то из моих знакомых мог бы похвастаться, что видел колдуна хотя бы раз… Колдовство вообще в наше время кажется какой-то страшной сказкой, но вдруг? Если кто-то решил убрать меня из дворца таким способом? Меня воспринимали как любовника его величества, а не человека, который спас его после кораблекрушения… И лучше бы ему найти более подходящую партию – так некто посчитал и счёл непривлекательную служанку очень кстати, ведь она женщина и эльфийка – уж лучше человеческого юноши.  
  
       – Колдовство не сказка, уж поверь мне, – ухмыльнулся Бертрам. – Просто колдунов боятся, да и, признаться, они действительно творят немыслимые пакости: привороты, порчи, родовые проклятия – это верх их способностей. Ни один не станет волшебством заставлять кукурузу расти больше и сочнее, а колодцы наполниться водой… Хотя, скажу тебе, руны Эйра творили чудеса. Жаль, что они стёрты с лица земли вместе со своим родом.  
  
       – Ты не устаёшь напоминать об этом, как будто хочешь, чтобы я усомнился в твоих словах.  
  
       – Что ты, ни в коем случае, – ещё более подозрительно произнёс Бертрам. – В общем, что думаешь делать? Тёмное колдовство снять поцелуем как в сказке не получится.  
  
       – Приятно думать, что твой возлюбленный отвернулся от тебя из-за магии… Но я не такой смелый. По правде сказать, мне тяжело верить в нечто настолько необычное. Даже тяжелее, чем в желание короля попробовать нечто новое от разочарования во мне или усталости. Я не могу сейчас бросить всё и вернуться в Альфиору, чтобы убедиться в твоей правоте или в моём недоверии. Будь что будет. Конечно, я хотел бы побывать в Альфиоре ещё раз, она кажется мне родной – роднее Браймура, но пока рано. Я ещё ничего не добился.   
  
       – Ты так зацепился за идею стать кем-то значимым…  
  
       – Наверное, это начинает раздражать, – тихо рассмеялся Афель. – Я правда очень хочу показать всем, что могу не только читать книжки и сидеть на чьей-то шее. Понимаю, что посольство Альфиоры – это не то место, где мне светит пьедестал, но зато будут деньги… и после учёбы я мог бы преподавать, скажем, историю детям аристократов. Не представляешь, как я хочу стать независимым! Свободным. Пусть в бедности, зато без долгов.  
  
       – Ты хочешь такой оседлой жизни? А как же путешествия и огонь в глазах?  
  
       – На это у меня ещё есть время.   
  
       – У людей вообще-то очень мало времени, – заметил Бертрам и улыбка пропала с его губ. Синие глаза наполнились тяжёлыми мыслями, и цвет их стал ещё более глубоким. – Когда я умру, обещай не грустить обо мне.   
  
       – Ты хочешь умереть раньше меня?   
  
       – Думаю, это будет уже достаточно скоро, – без намёка на свою привычную весёлость, предположил Бертрам. – После смерти следует перерождение... Но мне понравилась эта жизнь.  
  
       – Не говори таких вещей тем, кто тебя любит, дурак, – Афель зажал нос уранийца между пальцев, и тот зажмурился, подняв руки.   
  
       – Я тоже люблю теб…  
  
       – Как друга, Бертрам.   
  
       Бертрам задумался, глядя в потолок и вдруг произнёс самым серьёзным тоном, на который только был способен:  
  
       – Кто вообще придумал это имя?  
  


***

  
  
       Афель был поражён, когда прислуга пришла будить его в пять утра. Даже солнце ещё не взошло, а король уже ждал гостей в столовой, чтобы разделить с ними завтрак, и ничуть не постыдился поднять их после затянувшегося праздника. Зевая и щурясь, делегация разместилась за столом: Бертрам чувствовал себя особенно вяло, о чём говорило его помятое лицо и спутанные рыжие волосы, завязанные в пучок наспех; Трисайла отросшими ногтями пыталась разделить слипшиеся светлые ресницы и постоянно приглаживала брови, глядя в начищенную серебряную тарелку; Зойра водила тонким языком по клыкам, будто примеряясь, достаточно ли они острые; и остальные подобно им делали всё то, что не успели сделать из-за раннего подъёма, а Михнея и вовсе уснул почти сразу, как опустился на стул. Афель поочерёдно рассмотрел спутников и выпрямился, когда король начал говорить.   
  
       Рейнхард поблагодарил делегацию за визит, напомнил о важности диалога Урании и Браймура и оправдал ранний завтрак тем, что любит решать вопросы с самого утра и не любит есть в одиночестве. От последней фразы Афель ощутил разлившуюся в груди ностальгию и быстро подавил её, когда король вдруг обратился к нему.  
  
       – Делегаты прибыли из Урании, а вы уроженец Браймура и наверняка будете не против, если я приглашу вас на службу в храм, – произнёс Рейнхард и будто не ждал отказа. Афелю стало неловко: он никогда не был в храмах духа Озёр и морей, оттого даже не представлял, как себя вести, а воспоминание о попытке сменить религию и вовсе заставило похолодеть.  
  
       – Своё детство я провёл в море, помогая отцу, моя семья жила далеко от города, поэтому не ходила в храм. Мне стыдно отказывать королю, но меньше всего я желаю осрамить вас моим незнанием и неопытностью, ваше величество.   
  
       – Сейчас вы не в море и храм совсем недалеко – это ли не возможность дать Создателю знать, что вы не отвернулись от него, – настоял Рейнхард. – Он простит вам вашу неопытность, если вы покажете ему свою преданность.  
  
       Если с Раандом Афель не стыдился своей безбожности, то в данный момент очень переживал и не мог сказать правду. Он не знал, чего боится на самом деле: король внушал ему иррациональный страх и трепет; кто знал, как он поведёт себя, если узнает в госте еретика? Делегатам было проще: их воспитала страна, где религия не стояла на первом месте уже давно, когда происхождение Афеля обязывало того любить и почитать духа Озёр больше родной матери.  
  
       – Д-да, вы правы, – сдался он с отвращением к самому себе. Ему бы хотелось как и остальным делегатам упасть обратно на кровать и доспать положенные часы, но после завтрака юноша был обречён одеться поскромнее и отправиться в столичный храм. Выспавшийся за завтраком Михнея пошёл с ним, и Афель вздохнул с облегчением.   
  
       Альфиорские храмы напоминали высокие деревья с пышной листвой снизу и тонкими верхушками: они строились в высоту и не скупились на башни и пики. Их делали исключительно из деревьев, посланных создателем, например, поваленных в шторм – добывать древесину для строительства категорически запрещалось. Афель видел эти здания только издалека и не помнил ни малейшей детали внутри, при первом посещении упав без чувств на пороге. Браймурские храмы разительно отличались от эльфийских: как и замок, храм духа Озёр и морей был приземистым и мощным, способным укрыть людей от ветра, дождя и гроз, а при желании – и от военных столкновений. Каменная коробка смотрела на площадь круглым стеклянным глазом-окном. Искусно сделанный витраж состоял из преимущественно синих и зелёных стёкол и внутри падал на пол в виде цветка из чистого света. Афель вошёл в храм и опешил, увидев прямо в его центре большой действующий фонтан, к которому подходили люди, вставали на колени и после непродолжительной молитвы умывали лицо. Как бы юноша ни напоминал себе о своём неприятии религии, погрузившись в атмосферу покоя и массовой веры, он и сам ненароком думал, как здорово было бы стать частью чего-то настолько сплочённого. Религия наставляла на истинный путь, диктовала мораль и обеспечивала покой тем, кто был обижен судьбой, но Афель всё же не чувствовал в себе сил взять и поверить, будто его жизнь изменится, если он попросит какого-нибудь духа о счастье.   
  
       Он подошёл к воде и, рассмотрев своё отражение, несмело опустился на колени. В нём не жила уверенность в том, что всемогущий Создатель может снизойти до какого-то человека из толпы, но юноша всё же знал, о чём просить поистине великое существо. Повторив всё то же, что делали другие, он отошёл подальше и мельком увидел одобрительный взгляд Рейнхарда. Притворство совсем не грело душу.  
  
       – Я бы ни за что не поверил, будто вы впервые приходите в храм, – поделился король, когда Афелю великодушно позволили сесть на втором ряду за местами для правителя и его семьи перед появлением жреца. Глядя на затылок Рейнхарда, Афель чувствовал себя неуверенно: обычно он разговаривал с людьми с глазу на глаз, и вести беседу со спиной казалось абсурдным.   
  
       – Ваши добрые слова и напутствие сделали меня увереннее, ваше величество, благодарю, – отозвался юноша робко и ощутил тяжесть: Михнея упёрся головой в его плечо и задремал, обняв скрытую бледно-синим халатом руку. Впрочем, Афель был рад скрываться от глаз короля.  
  
       – Знаете, один из близких ко двору графов сейчас ищет для своей дочери хорошего жениха. Девушка справила шестнадцатую весну, чистая, невинная, исправно ходит в храм. Мне кажется, ваш возраст уже располагает к мыслям о женитьбе.  
  
       Афель вздрогнул, отчего Михнея так же испуганно дёрнулся, проснувшись. Он тихо спросил: «Что случилось?» – и не услышал ответ, отчего напрягся сильнее.  
  
       – Я совершенно безроден и не смогу дать дочери уважаемого человека то, к чему она привыкла и чего заслуживает, – поспешил отказаться юноша в абсолютном ужасе от своего воображения. Жениться на браймурской набожной девчонке то же, что и жениться на Михнее – возраст у них был почти одинаковый и неспособность к самостоятельной жизни тоже, но в пользу Михнеи решал ещё и пол: Афель не представлял себя ни с девушкой, ни с женщиной, питая отвращение к одной только мысли о крохотном поцелуе, не то чтобы о постели, даже для зачатия детей.  
  
       – Молодые люди высшего света очень разбалованы и один за другим отказываются от такой жемчужины. Граф уже готов засватать дочь и за простого человека, подарив ему титул своей семьи, лишь бы не оставить бедную девочку без мужа в совершеннолетие. А вы уж лучше любого столичного простолюдина и производите впечатление ответственного человека.  
  
       Афель и Михнея не сговариваясь подумали о том, насколько непривлекательной должна быть эта девушка, если молодые люди с играющей в крови страстью отказываются от сватовства для законного и морального удовлетворения и если даже её отец понимает, что без обещания титула её даже бедняк замуж не позовёт.  
  
       – Мне жаль отказываться от такого предложения, но я долгое время буду находиться в Урании. Когда я стану человеком более состоятельным, чтобы не обидеть избранницу ни бедностью, ни глупостью, и к тому времени девушка не найдёт более подходящего супруга, мне, вероятно, выпадет честь предложить ей руку.  
  
       – Что ж, это ваш выбор. Если вам по судьбе, Создатель обязательно вас сведёт.  
  
       Афель неловко ухмыльнулся, облегчённо вздохнув, и услышал невнятный шёпот Михнеи, похожий на какое-то колкое замечание. Он не стал переспрашивать, боясь, что услышит король, отчего всё оставшееся время молчал, едва не повалившись в сон от раннего часа и монотонного бормотания жреца.  
  
       После службы юноша блаженно развалился на кровати в своих покоях и в компании Михнеи видел неприятные сны про женитьбу ещё пару часов. В таком темпе и прошли две недели в столице. Делегация уладила свои дела и вдоволь нагостилась в королевском замке, а особенно отъезду был рад Бертрам, отчего-то совсем измотанный и непохожий на самого себя. В Альфиоре и на корабле у него не было соперников в стремлении что-то делать и куда-то идти, но сдержанность Браймура до смерти давила, и этот вежливый мужчина едва первым не запрыгнул в предоставленные королём кареты.  
  
       Афель разговорился с Трисайлой, смиренно ожидающей, когда Бертрам выразит всё своё почтение и радость королю, и та подтвердила опасения.  
  
       – Вообще, мы в Браймуре не впервые, но чтобы так сильно его это тревожило… Знаешь, он просто в ужасе от целомудренности местных молодых людей, оттого и страдает. Хотя я слышала, как он с кем-то разговаривал.  
  
       – Я бывал у него в комнате по вечерам, когда совсем скучно становилось.   
  
       – Твой голос я бы узнала. А он говорил с кем-то совсем тихим, – пожала плечами Трисайла. – Я как-то раз вошла, а он там один сидит. Вот не знаю, он сам с собой от безумия или своего любовника от страха спрятал, – хихикнула она.   
  
       – Надеюсь, когда мы покинем столицу, с ним всё станет нормально, – беспокоился Афель.   
  
       – Ему просто нужна знаменитая альфиорско-бордельная терапия, – вмешалась в разговор Зойра. – Готова спорить на сундук золота: в Альфиоре он сразу оживёт, будто не было ничего.  
  
       – Но мы же не бросимся в Альфиору из-за этого? – с надеждой и опаской спросил Афель, и обе собеседницы усмехнулись. Ответ стал очевиден и немного расстроил.  
  
       – Бертрам может, но мы ему не дадим. И так много времени потратили из его прихоти переплыть Сердце морей – домой хочется, – твёрдо произнесла Зойра, нахмурившись.  
  
       – Зойра у нас дама замужняя и с детьми, – шепнула Трисайла, и Афель изумился. За время путешествия он даже не подумал спросить о таком, да и не подозревал, что у делегатов может быть семья. В это время нага уже уползла в свою карету и не собиралась показываться до следующей остановки.  
  
       – Получается, пока она в путешествии, её ждут муж и дети?   
  
       – Так и получается.  
  
       – Это нормально? Что с детьми сидит мужчина? – усомнился Афель, отравившись атмосферой консервативного Браймура.  
  
       – А почему нет? Ей что, от работы отказываться? Деньги-то платят, – недоумённо возразила Трисайла. – К тому же, историк, если ты так много книг в Альфиоре прочитал, должен знать, что принцев часто воспитывали мужчины – учителя, приставленные к ребёнку с самого детства. Обычно это был один эльф, который ставился в один ряд с женой короля, а женщин к такой работе не допускали и считали, что они только избалуют и смягчат характер наследника, – поделилась девушка самодовольно, и Афель приятно удивился её знаниям, на короткое мгновение задумавшись.   
  
       – Сейчас это не так распространено. По крайней мере, нынешние наследники короля достаточно самовольны, да и матери к ним в какой-то степени строги, – припомнил он с улыбкой.   
  
       – Расскажешь про дворец Альфиоры? И что там случилось? – спросил Михнея, появившись будто из воздуха. Ожидание в карете его совсем утомило, и он пришёл на голос Афеля, а услышав про Альфиору, и вовсе загорелся давним желанием услышать обещанные рассказы.  
  
       – По дороге всё равно нечем будет заняться, – обязался юноша.  
  
       – Мы с тобой знакомы уже почти год, но мне почему-то ты не рассказываешь, – обиделась Трисайла и поспешила в свою карету. Афель взглянул на её спину с сожалением и всё же обещал себе скрывать полную версию своей истории от всех, кроме Бертрама и теперь Михнеи. Юноша хотел не жалости, которую проявит к нему Трисайла, а услышать точку зрения не такого опытного как Бертрам человека, да и Михнея в любом случае претендовал на более близкое место в жизни Афеля, чем уранийка. Афель не хотел давать ей надежду, что её чувства могут стать взаимными: Трис не умела видеть в вежливости вежливость и очень часто принимала её за ответную симпатию, а юноша не мог ей дать того, что она от него хотела.


	34. Chapter 34

       Под качку и поскрипывание колёс Афель рассказал Михнее о том, как нашёл короля на берегу моря, затем незаметно для себя влюбился, о расставании и воссоединении, о лучшем лете в своей жизни и болезненном разрыве. Эта история не надоедала ему – будь его воля, правду узнали бы все, даже те, кто не спрашивал, однако некоторые моменты всё ещё оставались чужой тайной, и Афель не мог доверять её кому попало. С другой стороны, Михнея мог оказаться шпионом, подосланным в уранийскую делегацию, только вот юноша совершенно о том не думал, веря, что большего предательства в своей жизни уже не встретит.  
  
       – Почему ты решил, что король не врёт? – спросил Михнея, когда рассказчик замолчал.  
  
       – К чему бы ему врать? – удивился Афель.  
  
       – Ну… например, чтобы ты ушёл из дворца сам, а не по принуждению. Чтобы тебя не было там, потому что это опасно или что-то такое. Если его недомогания – это потому что его отравили, и он не хотел, чтобы ты видел, как он умрёт, – у Михнеи разыгралась фантазия, отчего его спутник похолодел. Афель поражённо открыл рот и уставился куда-то вперёд. – Может, он узнал, что тебя хотят убить, и решил быстро сделать фаворитом кого-то другого, бесполезного и ненужного. Или просто дал тебе возможность двигаться дальше и отправиться с Бертрамом в путешествие, чтобы ничто не держало во дворце.  
  
       Последнее предположение казалось самым безобидным и вывело Афеля из ступора. Воспринимая разрыв как глубокое личное оскорбление, он не допускал других объяснений и даже почти поверил в колдовство. У него будто открылись глаза, стена горечи и обиды рухнула, и волна сожаления, вины и стыда захлестнула его с головой.  
  
       – Если так, то сейчас я смиренно жду, когда случится что-то жуткое с королём? Находясь в полнейшей безопасности. Пока король, возможно, умирает от яда, болезни или ждёт смерти от рук заговорщиков? – Афель, сидевший до этого расслаблено и вальяжно, вдруг выпрямился, сложив руки на коленях. – Создатель, что я делаю! Мне нужно вернуться. Если я не узнаю, почему он так поступил, я сойду с ума!   
  
       – Это ведь просто предположения. Вполне может быть, что вы с Бертрамом правы, и он просто тебя разлюбил.   
  
       – Даже если так, я должен узнать. Даже если он казнит меня по возвращению, я хотя бы умру со спокойной совестью!  
  
       – Ты ведь можешь написать письмо?   
  
       – Чтобы написать письмо из Браймура, я должен быть уверен, что его никто не прочтёт, иначе лучше не будет. Но у меня нет доверенных лиц, которые могли бы отправиться в Альфиору и пронести мои слова через весь материк. Я могу надеяться только на почту Урании, а до неё нам ещё очень далеко, к тому же побывать в Браймуре и не навестить родных я себе не позволю. Может, мне действительно стоит из родительского дома сначала направиться в Меланию? Столица Альфиоры совсем не по пути в Уранию, но всё же… Ради своего успокоения.   
  
       – И если всё окажется так, как сказал я, ты его простишь и останешься? Просто бросишь Бертрама и всех этих?   
  
       Афель коснулся губ пальцами и крепко задумался над словами Михнеи: делегаты действительно помогли ему в трудную минуту избавиться от хандры и отчаяния, а он так просто собирался бросить их ради призрачного шанса, будто король Альфиоры не так плох, каким казался. Выбор предстоял сложный, но юноша вцепился в идею вновь отправиться во дворец как утопающий в соломинку.  
  
       – Я не имею понятия, как должен поступить. Покинуть Уранию сложнее, чем прибыть в неё, – вспомнил слова Бертрама Афель. – В Альфиору можно попасть, только если пересечь границу пешком, но Урания отделена от неё и Калерифа горами: от первой Острыми, от второго – Пропащими. И хотя Пропащие горы ниже и преодолеть их проще, за ними – пустыни без еды и воды.   
  
       – Ты обречён на жизнь в Урании, – констатировал Михнея, когда ни один вариант побега в Альфиору не показался ему удачным.  
  
       – Мы обречены, – напомнил Афель. – Я должен поговорить об этом с Бертрамом. Он сведущ в этих вопросах и наверняка сможет подсказать решение.  
  
       Михнея промолчал, не зная, что может добавить, да и ответа от него никто не требовал.   
  
       Делегация направлялась в порт на востоке материка, куда лежал путь либо через горы, либо по равнине в обход. Бертрам говорил о втором как о самом безопасном, но долгом пути, отчего времени подумать было предостаточно. Афель всё никак не решался завязать с ним беседу во время остановок у трактиров на ночь или на обед, к тому же плохо переносил путешествия в каретах и страдал головокружением и тошнотой день ото дня; когда лошади замирали, он с облегчением выходил на улицу и жадно вдыхал влажный летний воздух, пока голова не становилась лёгкой. Его недуги совсем не отвлекали от мыслей, и Афель двигался по кругу, переходя от ненависти к страху и обратно. Больше всего он мечтал разгрести завалы лжи, недопонимания и незнания, чтобы наконец вздохнуть свободно и выбрать дорогу на затянутом туманом перекрёстке.  
  
       Экипаж вдруг остановился, вырвав Афеля из череды душевных и физических недомоганий. Он приподнял голову, лёжа на сиденье, и прикинул время: обед прошёл, но солнце висело над деревьями ещё высоко. Вечерние остановки обычно проходили в городах и посёлках, которые предлагали кучера, знающие страну лучше делегатов, однако они имели привычку обсуждать планы с Бертрамом, чего в этот раз не произошло. Юноша заставил себя подняться и выглянул в небольшое окошко.  
  
       – Что случилось? – спросил Бертрам, встав на ступеньку кареты, и кучер махнул рукой.  
  
       – Дожди размыли лесную дорогу – увязнем.  
  
       – И что теперь?   
  
       – Можно через город проехать: там дорога каменная, – предложил другой извозчик, и Бертрам задумался.  
  
       – Не хотелось бы внимание привлекать, – послышался голос Трисайлы. – Кареты-то не из бедных – толпа соберётся, а компания у нас нестандартная для местных.  
  
       – Мы можем запрячь тебя, ты нас вывезешь через лес своим длинным языком, – предложила Зойра, поразившись не самому умному оправданию эльфийки.  
  
       Афель слышал лишь их голоса, поэтому не мог точно сказать, как отреагировала Трисайла на это замечание, но больше она не сказала ни слова – от стыда или от обиды.  
  
       – У нас правда нет выбора. Поедем через город, – решил Бертрам и вновь скрылся, а кони тронулись.  
  
       Афель был рад, что наконец увидит что-то кроме бесконечных деревьев: он не питал большой любви к лесу, воспринимая его как данность, зато тянулся к городам и очень хотел рассмотреть их архитектуру, людей и товары на рынке. Портовые города, города близ столицы, деревни и посёлки имели большие различия и свои особенности.  
  
       Вскоре лошади застучали копытами по главной улице небольшого города, выросшего из деревни не так давно. Кое-где мелькали маленькие деревянные постройки, где-то уже возводили двухэтажные дома, а каменная дорога вела к невычурному, приятному на вид поместью – дому главы города. Афель рассказывал Михнее обо всём, что видел, и тот слушал очень внимательно, а затем вдруг спросил:   
  
       – А что там за голоса?   
  
       Юноша поначалу удивился и тоже прислушался, слишком увлёкшись рассказом и потеряв за топотом копыт и шорохом колёс возрастающий гул голосов. По обеим сторонам дороги впереди выстроились люди, подтянувшиеся поглядеть на процессию. Афель держал шторку невысоко, заглядывая в щёлки и не показывая себя, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что многие жители города были недовольны и взволнованы.  
  
       – Толпа пришла поглазеть, – пояснил Афель запоздало и пропустил в свой голос ноту опаски.  
  
       – Не любишь толпы?   
  
       – Не люблю, – подтвердил юноша, припомнив нечто очень неприятное, и не стал долго вспоминать о событиях своего детства.   
  
       Их карета наконец поравнялась с людьми, и Афель скрылся от любопытных глаз. Напряжение в нём росло, отчего-то даже стены кареты казались ему слабой защитой от враждебно настроенных жителей города. Внимание было в тягость, хотя он, в общем-то, не отказался бы от благоговейных взглядов, если бы вдруг сделал нечто великое. К сожалению, Афель пока так и не нашёл занятие по душе и, что самое главное, по силам – читать и путешествовать было интересно, но мир не запоминает эрудитов и путешественников – он запоминает учёных, посвящающих жизнь научным трудам, и поэтов, берущих вдохновение из странствий и любви. Ни к науке, ни к литературе Афель способностей не имел и всё же не сдавался в поисках себя, возлагая надежды на учебное заведение Урании, способное поставить его на истинный путь. Он верил, что это путешествие не пройдёт бесследно.   
  
       И опущенная шторка неожиданно надулась, натянулась и выплюнула на пол кареты, будто в его мечты, что-то тяжёлое, испугав и Афеля, и Михнею. Первый тут же нагнулся и с непониманием поднял камень, не помещающийся в узкую длинную ладонь целиком. Его обуял ужас.  
  
       – Что это?   
  
       – Понятия не имею, – тихо ответил Афель, неправильно поняв вопрос, и услышал ещё один стук: в этот раз нечто крупное ударилось в деревянную обшивку, отскочив на землю. Лошади ускорили ход. – Это камни?   
  
       Грохот слышался всё чаще и чётче, смешиваясь с гулом голосов, топотом копыт и щёлканьем хлыстов. Афель пересел к Михнее, подвинувшись поближе и положив руку на его голову: камни изредка попадали внутрь, падали на пол и сиденья, один из них угодил в плечо, и юноша ощутил тяжесть и силу, которую прилагали люди снаружи. В панике и суматохе делегация оказалась за городом, на просёлочной дороге, когда вдруг кареты остановились и захлопали дверцы.  
  
       Шокированный поведением людей, не испугавшихся даже королевских карет (впрочем, как выглядели королевские кареты жители маленьких городов наверняка не знали), Афель вышел не сразу. Попросив Михнею посидеть внутри, он осторожно огляделся и заметил столпившихся делегатов, суетливо бегающих вокруг одного из экипажей. От испуга оставив тёплую накидку, юноша подбежал к Бертраму.  
  
       – Камень попал Трис в лицо, – пояснил тот, не дождавшись вопроса. Его глаза вдруг стали глубокого синего цвета, будто грозились вот-вот почернеть.   
  
       – Что-то серьёзное? – забеспокоился Афель, и Зойра повернулась на его голос:  
  
       – Из-за несерьёзного не стали бы останавливаться. У неё весь пол в крови.  
  
       – Не паникуйте: Филания с нами именно для таких случаев, – попытался успокоить их Бертрам, хотя сам пребывал в растрёпанных чувствах, и поспешил справиться о здоровье кучеров. Те, к счастью, не пострадали, поймав пару камней лишь плечами, руками и грудью. Афель не задержался на них взглядом и чуть не бегом направился к карете Трисайлы, больше волнуясь за неё.  
  
       Он всё отчётливее слышал всхлипы эльфийки, имеющей бойкий характер: её слёзы разрывали душу сильнее последних плакс и детей. Филания, паучиха, что путешествовала с делегатами в качестве врача, стояла напротив входа в экипаж и бросала красные бинты из паучих нитей на землю, шепча слова утешения. Вопреки упрямости и независимости сейчас Трис нуждалась в этих утешениях сильнее чем когда-либо, оттого и Афель решил помочь ей хотя бы словом.   
  
       Трисайла по привычке хотела поднять голову и посмотреть на подошедшего, но из рассечённой брови и глаза по загорелому лицу струилась кровь, пропитывающая бинты Филании. Пока та грела иглу, чтобы зашить хоть одну рану, эльфийка протянула свободную руку к Афелю, не зная, кто подошёл к ней в этот раз.  
  
       – Это я, – догадливо произнёс Афель, и Трис вдруг перестала издавать прерывистые вдохи и на мгновение сжала губы, выпрямившись и отразив на лице полное спокойствие. – Я знаю, что тебе больно. Не усердствуй.  
  
       – Это царапина. Всего лишь царапина, – повторяла она, но вид её совершенно тому противоречил.  
  
       Трисайла так пыталась быть сильной рядом с Афелем, что ему было совестно переубеждать её. Сколько бы он ни намекал и ни говорил прямым текстом, что между ними не может быть ничего, кроме дружбы, эльфийка надежд не оставляла, и даже сейчас, в страхе потерять половину своего зрения, только и думала о том, как бы очаровать мужчину, который в принципе не может быть очарован женщиной. На душе оставался неприятный осадок сожаления и жалости.  
  
       – Это пройдёт, уже не больно.  
  
       – Конечно, – оставив очередные откровения, согласился Афель и некрепко сжал её руку. Он пришёл поддержать Трис, а не переубеждать её в чувствах и толковать о нереальности фантазий в очередной раз, оттого решил уступить ей хотя бы сегодня. В ответ на заботу Трисайла ухмыльнулась, будто чувствовала подвох, но промолчала.  
  
       Когда Филания закончила с первой помощью, то поспешила объяснить положение дел: Трисайла выглянула из кареты, едва начали слышаться голоса и стук камней, один из которых, достаточно крупный и острый, угодил ей прямо в лицо. По итогу врач не смогла утешить ни Трис, ни её друзей: глаз эльфийки уже не спасти, и её спутник жизни – тканевая повязка. Афель понимал, что это значит для молодой девушки, вопреки любви к брюкам очень обеспокоенной своим внешним видом и женственностью, и был не одним бесконечно сочувствующим ей. Делегаты помрачнели, подавляя острую ненависть к людям Браймура и к резкости Трисайлы, заставившей её высунуться в неподходящий момент. Больше всех переживал Бертрам, понимающий, что несколько дней им придётся переждать, чтобы рана Трис зажила. При этом оставаться на месте не хотелось: никто не сомневался в способностях Филании, но первая помощь не шла ни в какое сравнение с профессиональным лечением в больнице Урании. Глава делегации терялся, и теперь Афель точно не мог поговорить с ним о своих проблемах.  
  
       Они разместились в трактире ближайшего города, всё же решив подождать хотя бы день и оставить Трисайлу в покое. Афель нервничал – путешествие затягивалось, а он планировал посетить родителей до зимы, что в Браймуре наступала стремительно и порой внезапно, особенно на родных островах. В то же время его мучала совесть за мысли о короле и за желание вернуться, и юноша решил отогнать её походом к Трисайле, проводящей своё время за лежанием в постели и наслаждением тишиной в неприятном для неё одиночестве.  
  
       – Теперь у меня совсем нет шансов, да? – произнесла он с отчаянием, неприсущим ей, и испугала этим сидящего рядом Афеля. Он не решался ответить и для уверенности уточнил:  
  
       – О чём ты?   
  
       – Я тебе не нравлюсь? Совсем? – измученная мыслями о своей дальнейшей судьбе, Трисайла спросила прямо, на что не решилась бы в обычный день. Собеседник промолчал, а она не могла его видеть: плотная повязка скрывала оба её глаза, хотя повреждён был только один, отчего напряжение в груди росло.  
  
       – Ты нравишься мне как друг, – наконец ответил Афель, зная, как мерзко звучат эти слова для влюблённого. – Это не твоя вина. Я не люблю тебя не потому, что ты некрасивая или за плохой характер, и даже не потому что ты эльфийка. Ты девушка, а я никогда не мог и не смогу смотреть на женщин так же, как смотрю на мужчин.   
  
       – Но Бертрам же может.  
  
       – Но я же не Бертрам, – парировал Афель, изучив друга за это путешествие ещё лучше. Сперва ему казалось, что Бертрам помешан на молодых людях, но в Браймуре он вдруг раскрылся как хищник, охотящийся и на юношей, и на девушек, хотя первое в его рационе сильно преобладало.  
  
       – Знаешь, – после долгого неловкого молчания снова начала Трис, – я бы меньше расстроилась, если бы ты просто сказал, что я уродина или тебе не нравится моё поведение.  
  
       – Если когда-нибудь хоть один мужчина скажет тебе такое, ты можешь смело обращаться ко мне – он быстро перестанет говорить подобные глупости, – улыбнулся Афель, на что Трисайла сильно сжала губы, чтобы не улыбнуться с ним: это всё ещё доставляло ей дискомфорт.  
  
       – Впрочем, мне легче, что я наконец сказала это напрямую.  
  
       – Ты очень смелая. А мне порой не хватает духу начать разговор о том, что действительно важно. Если бы год назад я осмелел и поговорил по душам со своим возлюбленным, то, возможно, никогда бы не попал к вам и не стал бы причиной твоих переживаний.   
  
       – Ты привлекательный, приятный и интересный человек. Думаю, тебе не стоит беспокоиться о любовных делах – помани пальцем, и любой к тебе в ноги кинется. Если честно, я не считаю Бертрама очень красивым – он просто харизматичный, и тебе стоит у него поучиться. Правда, тогда мир сойдёт с ума от переизбытка чувств...  
  
       Афель хотел бы рассмеяться нелепости, выданной Трис, если бы в какой-то степени не оскорбился и расстроился. У него всё ещё были некоторые комплексы из-за собственной скромности, и они заставляли робеть только сильнее, загоняя юношу в круг, однако он осознавал свою привлекательность и в то же время боялся доверять мужчинам своё тело без крепкой духовной связи. Афель ощущал подобную связь с Раандом с первых дней знакомства, будто знал того всю жизнь, и разделить с ним постель оказалось легче, чем решиться уехать из родного дома. Воображение, рисующее те же интимные сцены, но с другими мужчинами, заставляло скорее ощущать тошноту нежели трепет. Юноша боялся, что так и останется отравленным своей первой любовью, которая больше никогда не позволит ему полюбить или хотя бы ощутить страсть.  
  
       – Признаться, шрам от моей первой любви до сих пор не зажил. Перед тем, как вновь погрузиться в отношения, я бы хотел сперва понять, что хочу от себя и своей жизни, а уже потом думать над требованиями к своему возлюбленному. Я плыву по течению, запрыгнув в лодку Бертрама, и даже не оглядываюсь по сторонам, и пускаю в свою жизнь тех, кого бы, наверное, не пустил. Я не настолько милосердный и сострадательный, чтобы брать с собой сирот. Возможно, не произойди то, что произошло в Альфиоре, в ситуации с Михнеей я бы не стал ничего предпринимать и оставил его, если бы его лодка жизни не качалась на волнах подобно моей. Сейчас я чувствую с ним родственность душ, будто сам слепой сирота без крова, разве что для него это тревоги тела, а для меня – души.   
  
       Трис внимательно выслушала, тронутая откровенностью человека, что наконец раскрылся перед ней, и от восхищения и радости не обронила ни слова, когда юноша замолчал.  
  
       – Прости, что вываливаю это на тебя. У тебя есть свои проблемы.  
  
       – Нет, не думай так! – опомнилась она, чуть не подскочив, но улеглась обратно на кровать. – Знаешь, какие бы проблемы у меня ни были, я всегда тебя выслушаю, если ты захочешь поделиться со мной сокровенным. И никому не скажу!   
  
       – Мне очень приятно слышать это, – улыбнулся Афель и погладил Трисайлу по руке, от чего та вдруг покраснела. – Я сначала хотел поговорить об этом с Бертрамом, но раз уж у нас завязался такой диалог… Я хочу отправиться домой, немного погостить, до зимы, а оттуда… Я бы хотел вернуться в Альфиору и закончить то, на что я не решился год назад.   
  
       – А как же Урания?   
  
       – Прибуду туда, когда закончу все дела.   
  
       – Тебе хватит денег? Сначала до своего острова, потом в Альфиору, там надо будет где-то остановиться, что-то есть, к тому же ты наверняка будешь с Михнеей, это в два раза больше трат… А потом дорога в Уранию, и надо будет сохранить немного денег на первое время.  
  
       – Я могу танцевать на площади и повесить на Михнею табличку «Подайте слепому», – отшутился Афель, заставив Трисайлу хохотнуть. – У меня есть деньги. Если что, продам что-нибудь – в сундуке ещё много вещей. Они мне, в общем-то, ни к чему – такой роскошной жизни, какой я жил в Альфиоре, у меня не будет…  
  
       – Подожди, неужели ты собираешься туда без всякой надежды на что-то хорошее? Стоит ли вообще тогда ехать? – усомнилась Трис.  
  
       – Конечно, если всё-таки мне удастся всё уладить, я останусь там и откажусь от места в посольстве, – расстроил её Афель, но не испытывал большой надежды, как собеседница и предположила. – Я просто не хочу разочароваться, надумав, будто смогу исправить всё одним разговором. Михнея зажёг моё сердце, но оно не объято пламенем, тихо тлея.  
  
       – Тогда, может, отправишься в Альфиору прямо сейчас? – предложила Трисайла так легко, будто это была пешая прогулка до ближайшей хлебной лавки.  
  
       – Бросив делегацию и тебя в таком состоянии?   
  
       – Не думаю, что мы скоро отправимся в путь. Королевские кареты маленькие, и мы с Филанией не поместимся в одной, а она ходит ко мне очень часто, чтобы поменять повязку – так часто останавливаться нам будет не на руку. Для нас это работа, а для тебя – путешествие. Ты ведь ничего не потеряешь, если оставишь нас позади, к тому же вы с Михнеей люди – таких инцидентов с вами быть не должно, – рассудила она и звучала вполне убедительно.   
  
       – Я… не знаю, – опешил Афель, сложив руки на коленях, и уставился в пол. – Совесть не даст мне спать, если я брошу вас.  
  
       – Ты не бросаешь нас, а просто занимаешься своими делами, пока мы занимаемся своими, вот и всё.   
  
       – Ты права, но для меня вы не просто попутчики. Я очень благодарен, что делегация так радушно отнеслась к незнакомцу, и покидать вас в такой момент…  
  
       – Брось, я же не умираю… Не умираю же? – переспросила Трисайла, будто в страхе, что чего-то не знает, но затем усмехнулась. – Думаю, я бы почувствовала это первая.   
  
       – Тогда я должен сказать об этом Бертраму.  
  
       – Он будет не против. Даже не думаю, что он расстроится: Бертрам только и ждёт, когда ты покажешь свою решимость и самостоятельность. Ему грустно видеть тебя податливым и ведомым.  
  
       – Как ты это поняла? – удивился юноша, не заметив за другом таких эмоций и настроений.  
   
       – Так он сам сказал, – пожала плечами Трис. – Ты не единственный, с кем он говорит по душам… Не имею в виду ничего плохого, – помолчав, быстро добавила она.  
  
       – Хорошо, тогда я скажу ему… после обеда? Ладно, пойду сейчас, – исправился Афель, увидев, что Трисайла собирается что-то сказать, сморщив нос и чуть скривив губы. – Спасибо, Трис. Когда я вернусь в Уранию, первым делом отыщу тебя.  
  
       – Ловлю на слове, – она приподняла руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем вверх и нащупала шёлковый халат на покрывале. – Иди. В следующий раз я увижу тебя в Урании. Или в Альфиоре… Обязательно поеду с Бертрамом, если ты вдруг решишь свои дела хорошо.   
  
       При мысли об отъезде Афель уже испытывал тоску по этой эльфийке, по Бертраму и другим делегатам, и ощущал страх перед принятым решением... Страх, беспокойство и надежду – ком из эмоций набирал силу, но ни за что не заставил бы его отвернуться от планов. Было грустно отказываться от идеи повидать родителей, и в то же время Афель осознавал, что не хочет приносить им беспокойство: он пообещал себе возвратиться домой, только когда приведёт душу в равновесие; пока же путь лежал в центр бури.


	35. Chapter 35

     Делегация проводила Афеля с теплотой, и даже Бертрам ни секунды не потратил, чтобы уговорить дорогого друга остаться с ними. Он не был хозяином этому человеку, погружённому в личные проблемы, которые требовали решений, и оттого не рыдал на его плече, умоляя остаться – юноша напрасно боялся осуждения с его стороны и со стороны приобретённых товарищей. Афель сохранил в сердце эти тёплые чувства и отбыл следующим же утром, пообещав, что в будущем обязательно встретится с каждым и не один раз.   
  
       Испытывая тоску от расставания, в пути он долго молчал и о многом думал, а Михнея не спешил нарушать тишину – такой темп был задан их путешествию, и следующие три недели качки и безмолвия наскучили обоим. Время, проводимое днём в карете, а ночью в трактирах, показалось Афелю невыразимо долгим. За это время он уже успел несколько раз передумать, планировал всё же посетить родной остров, потом думал повернуть обратно, но каждый раз мысленно бил себя по губам, раскрывающимся в нерешительности. Тревоги оставляли его только после бокала вина или стаканчика сливочного ликёра, позволяя забыться сном, и скоро привычка засыпать под алкоголь стала традицией, успокаивающей бурю в душе.   
  
       Когда экипаж наконец достиг портового города, юноша принял своё упрямство. Он уже сделал выбор, и отказываться от планов в последний момент казалось проявлением слабости. Всё-таки Афель хотел укрепить свой дух в этом путешествии, а не потерять его.  
  
       – Морем пахнет, – заметил Михнея, когда копыта застучали по вымощенной дороге, и оторвал спутника от самокопания.  
  
       – Мы в порту, – улыбнулся тот, счастливый от наконец подошедшего к концу кошмара. – Сейчас найдём корабль Урании.  
  
       Бертрам, отпуская своего друга в свободное плаванье, вдруг кинулся за бумагой и чернилами, будто ошпаренный. Через некоторое время он принёс свиток с печатью в виде колоса пшеницы – точно такой же был изображён на флагах Урании. Оказавшийся у Афеля документ гарантировал, что денег с пассажиров не возьмут и все траты команды лягут на плечи уранийской казны. Юноша мог бы отказаться, но был не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться деньгами из вежливости, оттого горячо отблагодарил Бертрама и едва не повредил ему нос, когда почувствовал чужие руки не там, где им положено быть в дружеских объятиях.  
  
       Помимо письма Афель взял кинжал, не слепящий дороговизной, но элегантный и острый – Зойра посоветовала держать оружие в дороге при себе и радушно отдала своё. Впрочем, она пообещала подарок непременно забрать, но юноша понял, что это лишь повод для встречи.  
  
       Кучер помог Афелю вытащить сундук из повозки. Небольшая пристань сверкала от непривычно тёплого солнца, что медленно плыло по небу к горизонту. Людей в порту было досточно много, отчего Афель находился в растерянности: он не мог оставить Михнею следить за вещами, ведь тот был слеп и слаб, чтобы защищать деньги и ценности, но и боялся отправить того на переговоры с капитаном. Пока мальчишка послушно сидел на объёмном багаже, Афель расхаживал туда-сюда в надежде, что кто-нибудь к ним подойдёт: корабль с уранийским флагом находился совсем неподалёку, и, возможно, кто-нибудь из экипажа обязательно окажется рядом…   
  
       – Могу я вам помочь? – будто чудо Создателя раздался голос позади, и Афель обернулся с трепещущим сердцем. Перед ним оказался молодой человек, на вид того же возраста, что и сам Афель; элегантно одетый и причёсанный, при том хорошо загорелый, пусть на его лоб падали светлые волосы. В его голосе отчётливо слышался акцент, а на плечах висел китель с уранийской брошью.  
  
       – Нам нужно попасть на корабль, – поделился с ним юноша. – Не знаете, как бы мы могли поговорить с капитаном? Проблема в том, что наш багаж очень большой, и оставить мы его не можем.   
  
       – Я как раз из Урании, прибыл по торговым делам на этом корабле, – радостно заметил незнакомец, указав пальцем на судно с зелёным флагом. – Мы будем в порту весь следующий день, так что можете снять комнату в гостевом доме, оставить там багаж и потом спокойно поговорить с капитаном. Он отзывчивый эльф, особенно если дело касается стороннего заработка.  
  
       – Это потрясающе. Благодарю, – улыбнулся ему Афель, положив руку на сердце, и тогда его собеседник встрепенулся.  
  
       – Что ж, может, я могу помочь вам донести багаж до гостевого дома? Ваш спутник вряд ли осилит эту ношу. Тут не так далеко – я сам взял комнату: люблю по возможности пожить один, а не среди матросов, – рассмеялся он, неожиданно разговорившись. – Двуместный номер стоит всего два золотых в день и один за ночь.  
  
       Афель посмотрел на Михнею – обоим любезность незнакомца казалась подозрительной. Впрочем, проведённое среди уранийцев время показало радушие людей этой страны, к тому же путешественники действительно нуждались в помощи. Юноша недолго думал над предложением и неловко согласился на радость незнакомца. Тот вёл себя очень оживлённо, и Афель ненароком подумал, что может представлять для него особый интерес, но сразу отбросил эту мысль, не желая сейчас задумываться о более тесном общении.  
  
       Гостевой дом действительно находился недалеко. Небольшое двухэтажное здание с входом прямо на портовую улицу выглядело вполне ухожено – складывалось впечатление, что хозяин очень заботился о данном заведении и, что самое главное, на эту заботу денег у него хватало с лихвой. В самом деле, цена за ночлег была не такой уж и маленькой, как описывал её незнакомец: комнату за два золотых за день и один за ночь мог позволить себе не каждый скиталец, но в порту стояло много торговых кораблей, переполненных моряками, желающими отдохнуть с комфортом перед предстоящим затяжным путешествием.   
  
       – Не знаю даже, чем вас отблагодарить, – растерялся Афель по прибытию, желая предложить деньги, но человек, снимающий не самое дешёвое жильё, вряд ли нуждался в финансовом вознаграждении.  
  
       – О чём вы! Я же не просил ничего взамен! – поднял тот руки, улыбаясь. – Хотя, впрочем… Знаете, – вдруг смещался он, отбросив светлую чёлку назад, – может, составите мне компанию за ужином? Признаться, всё, от чего я страдаю в данном месте – нехватка общения: браймурцы такие неразговорчивые… То ли дело иностранцы!  
  
       Афель не стал отказывать. Во-первых, подкрадывался вечер, и уходить в другое место, чтобы случайно не встретиться с этим молодым человеком, казалось по-детски смешным, во-вторых, это был всего лишь ужин и безобидное общение, недостаток которого путешественники за три недели отменно ощутили.  
  
       Через некоторое время непродолжительных сборов, приведя себя в порядок, Афель и Михнея спустились в ресторан и нашли за центральным столиком уранийца, имя которого так и не довелось узнать.   
  
       – Что ж вам имя! – рассмеялся тот, когда приглашённые сели с ним за один стол и заказали несколько предложенных блюд. Он выглядел очень радостным, и Афель сразу заметил открытую бутылку вина. – Признаться, это моя нелюбимая часть знакомства – данное родителями имя мне ужасно не идёт… Называйте меня Бон – это сокращение, но лучше уж им.   
  
       – Меня зовут Афель. Это Михнея.  
  
       – Афель – звучит как флейта – очень мелодично! А Михнея – это точно что-то южное. Я часто бываю на юге Браймура – там погода намного мягче, почти как в Альфиоре… Кстати! На вас альфиорская одежда – я сразу заметил, но вы всё равно отправляетесь в Уранию?   
  
       – Да, так уж сложилось, что я какое-то время был в Альфиоре, но в Урании мне предложили работу, а здесь я по некоторым неприятным обстоятельствам...  
  
       – То есть в Урании вас сейчас никто не ждёт? Какое разочарование! Ваша семья, должно быть, осталась в Альфиоре? – не останавливался Бон, давая Афелю совсем мало времени, чтобы подумать, и щедро разливая вино по принесённым стаканам. Когда наполнился стакан Михнеи, Афель плавно пододвинул алкоголь ближе к себе.   
  
       – Нет, я из Браймура, – спешно ответил он, испытывая небольшой дискомфорт от напора.   
  
       –  _О, а как ваш уранийский?_  
  
       – Я изучал его всего год, но могу кое-что сказать и понимаю простые фразы. Я давно не говорил на уранийском и очень надеюсь, что на корабле ни у кого не завянут уши от моего акцента… – тихо рассмеялся юноша. – Это ваш родной язык?   
  
       – Да, но и браймурский мне подвластен, как видите – работа обязывает. Ещё я знаю калерифский и даже хотел выучить один из диалектов Эльм-Э-Бора, но с ними мы дела не ведём, так что ни к чему было… Смотрю, вы очень близки… – резко заметил собеседник, когда Афель помог Михнее взять столовые приборы и пододвинул к нему тарелку с принесённой едой.  
  
       – Афель – моя мама, – выдал Михнея перед тем, как съел первый кусок.  
  
       – И дедушка, и старшая сестра, – добавил Афель непринуждённо, рассмешив сидящего напротив юношу.   
  
       Он разговаривал с человеком, имя которого вовсе забыл, ещё очень долго – так долго, что после ужина пришлось увести Михнею в комнату, а затем вернуться. Ему было уже всё равно, как зовут приятного собеседника, иногда перескакивающего с темы на тему, но оттого не менее интересного: истории лились плавно и живо, начинаясь не успев закончиться и не оставляя осадка. После первого стакана крепкого красного вина Афель и вовсе расслабился, чего не мог сделать уже давно. После второго ему стало ещё веселее, а третий напрочь сбил всю его жизнерадостность, выкинув в пучины хандры и отчаяния, но даже в таком состоянии юноша ни за что бы не рассказал секреты – свои и чужие – зато охотно делился душевными переживаниями: потерей возлюбленного, ненавистью к сопернице, расставанием с другом в сложной для того ситуации... Незнакомец слушал так внимательно, что Афель едва не кинулся его целовать, но вовремя одумался, опустив голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
  
       – Хотите ещё вина? – спросил собеседник чуть вяло – то ли от усталости, то ли от алкоголя.   
  
       – Мне хватит... Я не дойду, – кое-как пролепетал Афель, чьи блестящие глаза на фоне заалевших щёк, казалось, горели изнутри, отражая свет. Даже будучи совершенно пьяным, он выглядел очаровательно и беззащитно – и сам это осознавал, однако не спешил убегать к себе. Афель не сомневался в намерениях собеседника – на это намекало и вино, и комплименты, и помощь, рассчитанная на не денежную благодарность. В трезвости он бы не спешил делать выводы, но туман в голове позволил найти только мысль о постели и постыдном утре, с чем Афель уже смирился. От воспоминаний стало невыносимо грустно и тоскливо, и вместе с тем пришло безразличие и покорность.  
  
       – Тут осталось совсем немного, – юноша напротив поболтал бутылку в руках и вылил остатки вина в стакан. Когда последняя красная капля сорвалась с горлышка, Афель рассмотрел мутноватый сок с осадком и нахмурился.  
  
       – Плохое вино.  
  
       – О, нет! Лучшее, что здесь есть, – попытался оправдаться собеседник, улыбаясь.  
  
       – Лучшее, что есть. Но не хорошее, – в привычной манере проворчал Афель, превращаясь в подобных ситуациях в брюзгу, но всё равно выпил остатки, едва закрывшие дно стакана. – Вы просто не пили хорошего вина. Самое лучшее вино…  
  
       Афель опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки и продолжил фразу совсем невнятно, медленно проваливаясь в сон. Усталость накатила на него не так уж и внезапно – он вымотался в дороге и истратил все силы на алкоголь. Его ресницы медленно опустились, и шум на фоне стал утихать. Темнота заполнила его мир.  
  


***

  
       Афель ещё никогда не просыпался так тяжело. Даже после первого праздника в альфиорском дворце, даже в доме бывшего хозяина Михнеи – нигде алкоголь так сильно не бил по голове. Юноше даже показалось, что его действительно ударили чем-то тяжёлым, из-за чего теперь даже в темноте всё кружилось и вертелось. Афель вырвался из глубокого сна с трудом, но не нашёл сил открыть глаза. Первые несколько секунд он посвятил воспоминаниям и понял, что именно в новом пробуждении ему кажется необычным – не слишком удобная подушка под гудящей головой и холод. Собрав волю в кулак, Афель приподнял веки, боясь быть ослеплённым утренним солнцем, но к своему удивлению нашёл комнату совершенно тёмной, с рассеянным светом от свечи. В глаза будто насыпали песка, и он вновь опустил ресницы.  
  
       – Афель, – тихо позвал Михнея откуда-то сверху. Афель тихо простонал в ответ, будто хотел сказать: «Давай не сейчас», – но вновь услышал своё имя. Через мгновение он осознал, что лежит не на неудобной кровати, а на полу, положив голову на колени Михнеи, и хотел вскочить, однако тело было неподъёмным. – Как ты?   
  
       – Отвратительно, – пожаловался Афель и осторожно протёр глаза. – Почему мы на полу? Ужасно холодно.  
  
       – Мы на корабле, – безрадостно сообщил Михнея.  
  
       – Отлично, но вопрос остался, – недовольно скривился Афель и приложил руку к голове. Тогда же он заметил на своём запястье тугой железный браслет с нацарапанным символом, который не смог рассмотреть в темноте. Тяжёлый металл натёр кожу до неприятной боли, и Афель тревожно осмотрелся. Света настенной свечи в коридоре хватало, чтобы увидеть решётку и маленькое поблёскивающее окошко под самым потолком – в него не проникал свет из-за позднего часа и новолуния. Это была очень тёмная ночь. Осознание пришло неожиданно: головокружение, конечно же, никуда не делось, но вокруг всё качалось взаправду, а не в похмелье – в борт корабля били волны и ветер.  
  
       – Что это за браслет? – спросил Афель волнительно, и Михнея ощупал его запястье, мгновенно помрачнев.  
  
       – Это не браслет, – тихо проговорил он, аккуратно очерчивая пальцем символ. – Это метка банды работорговцев, – Михнея шестым чувством ощутил смятение и тревогу Афеля от произнесённых слов и решил не томить его ожиданием. – Кто-то пришёл в комнату, зажал мне рот, что чуть не выдавил все зубы, и просто вынес на улицу. А потом принёс сюда, к тебе, и запер.  
  
       – Это смешно! Похитить людей прямо в браймурском порту! – недоумевал Афель с испугом и приложил все усилия, чтобы сесть. Он покрутил браслет на руке, пытаясь нащупать замок, но не разглядел ни единого шва. Казалось, металл отлили прямо на руке – настолько он подходил и казался целым. Михнея, хоть и чувствовал суету своего спутника, не заражался ею, лишь скорбно добавив, что это не самое страшное.  
  
       И в подтверждение его слов, когда маленькое окошко под потолком посветлело, в камеру вошли двое мужчин. К этому времени Афель оставил надежду снять с руки браслет, натерев кожу до жжения. Его голова всё ещё болела, он горячо обещал себе никогда больше не пить, тем более плохое вино, тем более с незнакомцами — возникшие похитители не делали ситуацию приятнее. Намерения их остались загадкой даже в момент, когда один из них взял Михнею за плечо, грубо выплюнув приказ не дёргаться. В рассветной полутьме мелькнула искра. Афелю понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать её природу и ужаснуться.  
  
       Он не надеялся справиться с двумя амбалами в одиночку, но, не ожидая от самого себя, бросился за Михнеей. От неожиданного удара мужчина пошатнулся, а его спутник чуть не выронил горячее тавро, нарисовавшее яркую красную линию в воздухе. Афель ощутил самодовольство, страх и дикую головную боль, вырвав мальчишку и спрятав того за своей спиной. Геройствовать оставалось недолго, но совесть была чиста.  
  
       Пока один из похитителей пытался поймать Афеля, другой только смеялся и не замолчал, даже когда юноша был схвачен за длинные волосы и опрокинут на пол. Ногти впились в дощатый пол, а зубы сжались до боли, но сил не хватило даже оторвать саднящую щёку от шершавых досок. Он не видел, что происходит сверху – только стоящего у стены Михнею, в чьих бледно-серых глазах отразился свет. Сердце билось в ушах, и в один момент звуки исчезли за оглушающим звоном. Боль разлилась по всему телу, выкатившись слезами на ресницах и криком. Ощутив свободу, Афель тут же схватился за бедро, в панике убирая тлеющую одежду, и прерывисто выдохнул, вновь опустившись на пол.   
  
       Со стороны глухо послышалось: «У этого есть», – и камера опустела так же быстро, как рядом оказался Михнея, подобравшийся на четвереньках. Он не знал, чем может помочь, но помнил ту боль, которую оставляло клеймо раба.   
  
       Браслет на руке исчез. Кожа на бедре не остывала, причиняя Афелю страдания, к которым он не был готов. К этому ли он стремился, покидая Бертрама? Юноша хотел показать свою самостоятельность и зрелость, а в итоге был обманут первым встречным... Винить некого — Афель сам проявил наивность, забыв об осторожности и своём прошлом, и предал надежды Михнеи на будущее вне кандалов рабства. Хотелось рыдать и проклинать себя и Создателя, пославшего в мир бесполезное перерождение ненавистного всеми человека, но от разрывающей боли Афель потерял сознание на руках у Михнеи.


	36. Chapter 36

       Михнея не видел сменяющихся дней и ночей – его слепота не позволяла сказать, светло ли в камере или темно. Он так же не считал секунды, минуты и часы, но примерно угадывал, когда у решётки появится вода и немного еды. Всё, на чём он мог сосредоточить своё внимание, был Афель – молчаливый и почти не двигающийся. Михнея не слышал даже шороха одежд, казалось, на протяжении нескольких дней, но сидел так близко, что улавливал каждый вдох в страхе однажды его потерять. Не выдержав, мальчишка протянул руку и коснулся жёстких волос, провёл по ним пальцами и, добравшись до лба, едва не опалил кожу.   
  
       Михнея не видел сменяющихся дней и ночей – он боялся, что однажды Афель перестанет дышать и оставит его одного, кинувшись в руки Создателя. Несколько дней ему приходилось отдавать свою воду спутнику, сгорающему изнутри от всех бедствий извне. Афель тихо и еле внятно шептал, что хочет быть сильнее, чтобы оберегать близких и не давать им беспокоиться о себе, чтобы наказать тех, кто захочет отнять у него даже апельсиновую корку. Раз за разом он повторял это в бреду, и замолчал, лишь когда лихорадка отпустила его. В волнении Михнея пытался поговорить с ним, но не услышал больше ни слова, и был обречён провести весь путь в тишине, поглаживая порой лежащего у него на коленях Афеля по голове.  
  
       Афель чувствовал себя полностью раздавленным и даже готовым умереть – что угодно, лишь бы не стать чьим-то рабом. От скопившихся переживаний его недуг повторился: голос пропал прямо как тогда, дома, после отбытия Раанда; и Михнея лишь делал хуже, пытаясь разговорить того, кто говорить не мог.  
  
       Корабль качался на волнах почти три месяца, и за это время состояние Афеля нисколько не улучшилось, а Михнея заразился его подавленностью. Они почти сгорели в одиночестве и тишине, перестав обращать внимание на окружение. Иногда Афель будто засыпал на ходу, когда их и ещё несколько людей вели куда-то по горячему песку босиком: закрывал глаза в одном месте днём, а открывал под вечер. Они спали на быстро остывающей земле, прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы весь следующий день изнывать от жары. Афель равнодушно поднимался, позвякивая металлическими кандалами, но всякий раз бережно укрывал голову Михнеи куском ткани, доставшейся от заботливых работорговцев.   
  
       Однажды всех согнали в большую повозку, укрытую полотном, словно рабам не было дозволено смотреть по сторонам, но снаружи отчётливо раздавался гул голосов, будто на улице большого города, и колёса подпрыгивали на вымощенной камнем дороге. Афель ощутил, как сжалось его рука в ладонях Михнеии и мокрый от жары лоб уткнулся в плечо. Он понимал, что не единственный испытывает страх и обречённость, и не мог утешить никого из людей, собранных в закрытой повозке, в том числе и себя.   
  
       Однако, когда он вновь окунулся в жар улицы, в глазах его на миг сверкнул блеск, потухший из-за неприятного удара в спину. Афель возобновил шаг, так и не рассмотрев здание, в которое их вели.   
  
       Под ногами расстилалась каменная кладка, ровная и почти неощутимая. Скоро жёлтая дорога и колонны дополнились зелёными кустами, растущими из объёмных горшков, и редкими прямоугольными флагами, полотнами висящими на стенах. Афелю хватило секунды, чтобы вспомнить знакомый красный флаг с золотым узором в виде солнца. Странно, что он раньше не понял, где оказался: душные дни и холодные ночи, песок и палящее солнце – Калериф предстал перед ним таким, каким его описывал Рамиль I, бывавший здесь не единожды. Со слов автора книги, конечно же. Впрочем, до этого момента Афель совсем не интересовался тем, куда попал и что с ним будет дальше: на второй вопрос ответ нашёлся намного раньше – ничего хорошего.   
  
       Улица сменилась тесным коридором, в котором людей заставили сесть у стены и молчать. Афель выполнял приказ с особым рвением и, немного оживлённый своей догадкой о месте пребывания, огляделся ещё внимательнее, но стены были голыми и неинтересными, а люди вокруг измотанными и подавленными. Взгляд скользил по помещению до тех пор, пока вдалеке не показались две фигуры: старая нага с ровной осанкой, одетая аккуратно и скромно, не по-богатому, и сгорбленный старик с тростью, отличающийся яркой одеждой и выделяющийся на фоне спутницы. Его седые волосы были собраны в низкий хвост, как и борода, спускающаяся до груди. Сжимающие золотую трость худые пальцы едва выдерживали перстни с крупными камнями, а покрытое морщинами лицо придавало глубокую мудрость. Он привлёк внимание Афеля больше, чем нага, и вскоре юноша был замечен за разглядыванием, за что получил ладонью по голове от работорговца. В глазах заплясали звёзды, и Афель бы упал, не сиди он у стены.   
  
       Ему не удалось увидеть, как сморщенные временем глаза старика расширились до таких размеров, какими не были в молодости. Он бросил свою трость где-то на середине смотра и прошаркал к Афелю с такой скоростью, будто бежал от стаи голодных собак. Нага чуть недовольно проводила его взглядом и не успела задать вопрос.  
  
       – Мальчик! Какой мальчик! – проскрипел старик и обеими руками приподнял лицо Афеля, ощутившего лёгкое омерзение от приблизившегося лица и металлических перстней на щеках. Он настороженно смотрел в горящие пламенем глаза медового цвета, почти как у него самого, и подавлял накатывающее раздражение от вздохов восхищения. – Отпусти его! Отпусти! Отпусти!  
  
       Люди в Браймуре порой были правы, называя стариков пожившими детьми, и человек перед Афелем действительно напоминал ребёнка, увидевшего блестящую игрушку на рынке. От сравнения становилось тошно, но оковы с уставших рук рухнули тяжёлым грузом, будто камень с души. Юноша не мог радоваться этому факту, ведь, получалось так, что его выбрали. Для чего? Зачем он мог понадобиться старику?   
  
       – Как тебя зовут? – приподняв руки с растопыренными пальцами, будто пытаясь успокоиться и успокоить юношу, учтиво спросил старик. Афель не хотел отвечать, да и не мог, и за него вдруг вступился Михнея.  
  
       – Он не разговаривает, – произнёс тот и замолчал, повесив голову. Афель повернулся к нему, а затем вновь обратился к своему, похоже, хозяину и напряжённо кивнул.   
  
       – О! – неприятно и сочувственно удивился старик. – Тогда… Тогда просто кивни, хорошо? Хорошо?   
  
       Он выглядел так, будто разговаривал с ребёнком знатного лорда, а не рабом, что очень нервировало и загоняло в тупик, но стоило подчиниться, ведь других вариантов не оставалось, к тому же это были всего лишь вопросы.  
  
       – Ты Эйра?   
  
       Афель наконец понял, к чему такой раболепие. Он вспомнил, как Зойра в первый день знакомства задала ему подобный вопрос, но не вспомнил, кто именно говорил, что в калерифцы помешаны на этом роде, незнаменитом в других странах. Сердце забилось учащённо, и в медовых глазах наконец появился блеск.  
  
       – Я Афель, – улыбнулся юноша чуть заговорщицки, самоуверенно и триумфально. – Афель-Эйра.  
  
       Афель и не подозревал, что произведёт такое впечатление: с ним старик едва не под руку готов был унестись куда-то, но купленный им раб настоял, что без Михнеи, своего племянника, никуда не уйдёт. Смекнув, что племянник Эйра тоже Эйра, старик без промедлений заплатил и за него.  
  
       Оба испытывали жалость к другим рабам, но вряд ли кто-то поверил бы, что все рабы оказались из Эйра, хотя многие из последних сил кинулись наперебой объявлять, будто тоже относятся к этому незнакомому, но почитаемому в Калерифе роду. Впрочем, почитаемому ли? Не поторопился ли Афель с выводами? Может, старик действительно имел к этому роду страсть, а не уважение? Юноша немного разволновался, когда шёл позади нового хозяина, ведя Михнею за руку. Он не жалел, что прихватил мальчишку с собой: во всяком случае, им лучше быть вместе, чем думать о том, не попал ли другой в злые руки – ещё более злые...  
  
       Страх и беспокойство не отошли даже во время тёплой освежающей ванны с ароматом мяты. Афель встал перед зеркалом, обернувшись полотенцем, и нерешительно сбросил то на пол. С замиранием сердца он повернулся боком и сжал губы: на бедре, почти у самых ягодиц, уродливо расплылся ожог со слабыми очертаниями символа работорговцев. От прикосновений боль пронзала тело и душу, и Афель скрыл от себя метку за мягким полотенцем. Не считая этого, всё было не так уж и плохо.  
  
       Ещё вчера он еле волочил ноги по горячему песку, а сегодня лежал на софе перед тарелкой экзотических фруктов после горячей ванны и вкусного обеда. Михнея лежал на другой половине софы и пальцами перебирал кисточки шёлкового пояса, обхватившего худую талию вместе с длинной жёлтой рубахой. Чёрные шаровары до колен оставляли ноги на половину голыми, но жара Калерифа не шла ни в какое сравнение с альфиорской погодой. Благо, во дворце было достаточно прохладно и свежо.   
  
       Закрывая глаза, Афель представлял, что всё пережитое им – страшный сон, и сейчас он ждёт короля в его покоях, чтобы разделить ужин или отправиться на прогулку. Ресницы поднимались неохотно, выдёргивая из грёз.  
  
       Афель затянул пояс потуже, в тесной одежде чувствуя себя в безопасности. Он взглянул на Михнею и виновато отвёл взгляд. Его голос появился так внезапно, что стало совестно, будто юноша специально молчал всё это время. По лицу Михнеи никогда не было понятно его настроение – оно угадывалось лишь по движениям: пальцам, кистям, плечам и спине. Сейчас Афель мог сказать, что мальчишка немного испуган и встревожен, но обижен ли? Скорее всего нет.  
  
       – Тебе страшно? – спросил Афель тихо, и Михнея не оторвался от своего занятия.  
  
       – А тебе нет? – парировал тот. – Рабов покупают не для красоты… Точнее, в двух случаях: для тяжёлой работы или для мерзкой, в покоях. Я не знаю, как ты выглядишь, но по реакции окружающих, по крайней мере, очень привлекательно, а я слепой и делать ничего не могу. Для чего нас купили, понимаешь?   
  
       – Этот старик так обрадовался, когда узнал, что я Эйра. А если бы я сказал правду? Стал бы он выручать нас из лап работорговцев? Стал бы мыть, одевать и кормить? Поселил бы нас в эту комнату? Если бы ему нужны были просто красивые мальчики, факт того, что они из Эйра, не стал бы решающим, разве не так?   
  
       – Так, но… – Михнея всё ещё сомневался, но не мог ничего противопоставить, к тому же в тот момент двери в комнату распахнулись.  
  
       Афель привык, что во дворце Альфиоры вход был скрыт длинной ширмой, чтобы вошедшая прислуга не застала хозяина покоев за чем-то непотребным – личное пространство очень ценилось эльфами. В путешествии в Браймур и на корабле Афель эту потребность не ощущал, но здесь так остро заметил сходство Калерифа и Альфиоры, что к некоторым обычаям относился с лёгким недовольством… пока не вспоминал, в каком положении находится.   
  
       Вошедшим оказался тот самый старик, перед глазами которого два купленных им юноши расположились на софе. Михнея застыл, будто так и ждал, что сейчас их прогонят или, что хуже, начнут использовать по назначению, и вздрогнул от прикосновения к колену. Тут же он успокоился – это была рука Афеля.  
  
       – Как вы себя чувствуете? – ласково спросил старик, прижимая к груди большой мешок и опираясь на золотую трость. Он освободил руки, разложив принесённые вещи на низком столике в центре комнаты, и Афель сел ровно, сменив вальяжную позу.  
  
       – Превосходно, благодарю, – учтиво улыбнулся он, держа спину прямо и сложив руки на коленях. – Мы очень признательны вам за вашу доброту. Позвольте узнать имя такого щедрого человека?  
  
       «Ах, да, да, да», – забормотал старик, оглядевшись, медленно сел в кресло, сгорбился и вздохнул с облегчением.   
  
       – Афель, – произнёс он чуть устало и спокойно. – Афель-Эйра. Впрочем, так не принято, поэтому, наверное, просто Афель. Ты ведь не против? Даже если против, прости старику. Моё имя Фаул-Эйра.   
  
       – О! Вы тоже Эйра? – обрадовался Афель, вместе с тем ощутив лёгкий страх.  
  
       – Я родился и вырос в Альфиоре, в деревне с именем Эйра. На самом деле, называлась она по-другому, но все привыкли называть её так, да и я сейчас не вспомню настоящего названия – тридцать лет уж прошло – но я помню день, когда её не стало. Мне было почти тридцать, когда старейшина деревни выбрал мальчика, чтобы… Ты знаешь об этом?   
  
       – О жертвоприношениях? – нетерпеливо спросил Афель, и рассказчик кивнул.  
  
       – И его имя стёрлось из моей памяти. Помню, что был хороший мальчик. Красивый. Всё как нужно… Я вырос среди Эйра, знал о жертвах, но даже моё жёсткое мужское сердце болело, ведь у меня самого было двое детей чуть младше него. Иногда я задумываюсь, как бы поступил, пади внимание старейшины на моих детей, но родители того мальчика были нисколько не против. Они едва могли дышать от мысли, что смогут отдать Создателю нечто очень дорогое, и надеялись на соответствующую награду. С того момента жила семья беззаботно, ела и пила всё, чего захочется, а сын их тем временем жил в храме, где его готовили к встрече с Создателем. Казалось бы, если ребёнку внушать, что его смерть – это нечто великое, это совсем не страшно, это так надо – он ведь к шестнадцати годам примет это за истину? Но этот мальчик не принимал, будто кто-то другой за спинами жрецов шептал ему, что всё это неправильно. Спросишь, откуда я знаю? Я был среди этих жрецов. Мальчик не давался в руки, доставал откуда-то мясо и молоко, которое ему запретили, едва не выцарапал мне глаза, когда нужно было выжечь руны холощения... Моя душа горела за него.   
  
       – Это было первым жертвоприношениям при вас? Слышал, совершались они раз в сотню лет: не каждому человеку доведётся это увидеть, – припомнил Афель, и старик покачал головой в знак уважения его знаниям.  
  
       – Так и есть, но я надеялся, что ритуал позабыт – нас становилось всё меньше из-за работорговцев и Равира Праздного, что ничего не делал для нашей защиты.   
  
       Афель на мгновение задумался и отыскал в закромах это имя – Равир Праздный был отцом Раанда, эльфом, что приютил Афель-Эйра за очень высокую цену. Равир получил своё прозвище за многочисленные праздники во дворце и за отсутствие внимания проблемам вне дворца. При нём была всего одна непродолжительная война: скорее всего, сказалась наполненная войнами юность и жёсткая политика отца, из-за чего Равир умер в достаточно молодом для эльфов возрасте – в восемьдесят три года – и оставил трон совершенно неопытному двадцатилетнему сыну.  
  
       – Впрочем, наверное, в этом и была причина: если не помогает король, то поможет Создатель.   
  
       – Насколько я знаю, Создатель действительно очень подсобил, уничтожив храм в огне.  
  
       – В тот день я остался с детьми в доме – за попытку помочь мальчику увидеться с сестрой хотя бы в последний раз меня отстранили от службы и обещались вовсе казнить... Мне безумно повезло в тот день. Когда храм объял огонь, я не думая схватил сына и дочь, какие-то деньги и вещи, и уже через день был очень далеко от деревни. Я знал, что это не просто случайность – это гнев Создателя, уставшего от наших издевательств друг над другом. Храм выгорел как спичка за несколько часов, но я уже не видел этого – только чёрный дым среди деревьев, но за деревней было не безопасней – в лесу мы наткнулись на работорговцев и так же, как и вы, попали в Калериф.   
  
       – Сочувствую вам, – искренне произнёс Афель, но старик не услышал.  
  
       – Мы попали во дворец шейха, что выкупил нас за большие деньги. Тогда же моя счастливая звезда сверкнула в небе вновь: его превосходительство по достоинству оценил мои знания и способности, и по сей день я стою у его трона как придворный чародей.  
  
       – Чародей? – внимательно выслушав, неверяще повторил Афель и услышал, как скептически усмехнулся Михнея.  
  
       – Пойдём сюда, – помахал рукой Фаул и кое-как поднялся. Он наконец сел за столик в центре комнаты, пыхча и сетуя на больную спину, и Афель проследовал за ним, присаживаясь напротив. – Я хочу посмотреть твоё прошлое и, возможно, скажу тебе про будущее.  
  
       Юноша удивлённо вскинул брови, но промолчал, глядя как маленький шёлковый мешочек в руках старика побрякивает содержимым. По приказу он вытянул руку вперёд и несколько камешков высыпались в его ладонь.  
  
       – Брось их на стол! – воскликнул старик, и Афель испуганно разжал пальцы. Камешки оказались разбросаны по блестящей лакированной древесине совершенно хаотично. Тогда же Фаул протянул многозначительное: «Тааак», – и прищурился.  
  
       – Север – это твоя жизнь в прошлом. Руна ветра легла на север вниз лицом – в твоей жизни произошло много потрясений, – загадочно начал он, приглаживая бороду. – В этих невзгодах, благо, тебе было на кого положиться. Ты неудачлив в событиях, но удачлив на знакомства. Ещё одна руна гор легла лицом вниз на Юг. Юг – это твоё будущее, значит, в будущем тебе тоже будет с кем разделить свои тяжбы. Руна леса на западе – есть кто-то, кто очень дорог тебе. Дороже, чем все остальные. И будто в зеркале такая же на востоке – ты так же кому-то очень дорог. Вижу, свою судьбу ты уже нашёл.  
  
       – Нет, в этом вы ошибаетесь, – снисходительно улыбнулся Афель, скептически относясь к этому гаданию. Ничего кроме общих фраз он не услышал: точно те же слова могли быть предназначены Михнее или Бертраму.   
  
       – Хочешь погадать на любовь? Право, такому юноше не престало заботиться о любви, – посмеялся Фаул, собрал все камешки обратно в мешок, попутно бормоча что-то про свою молодость и «девок, которых он охмурил», потряс и протянул над столом. Афель колебался, но решил подыграть из вежливости. Руны, постукивая, вновь упали на стол.  
  
       – Нет, я прав. Твоя судьба уже бывала на твоём пути. И ох!.. Как всё нехорошо, – прежде радостный, Фаул нахмурил седые брови, заставив юношу податься вперёд. Тот уже сам хотел прочитать, что же руны написали о его судьбе, но такими знаниями не обладал. – Руна леса на севере – тот, кто предназначен тебе Создателем – перевёрнута вниз лицом и к тому же направлена к тебе вверх ногами. Судьба твоя на пороге крупной неприятности или даже смерти, – Фаул морщился и щурился, в то время как Афель слышал биение своего сердца. Его скептицизм растворился при мысли, что Раанд действительно в большой опасности и предположение Михнеи может оказаться правдой. – Неприятности того, кто предназначен тебе, исходят от некой женщины.   
  
       – Жены? – тихо предположил Афель, и старик снова его не услышал – слух его с возрастом покинул.   
  
       – Руны легли далеко от тебя – судьба твоя совсем не близко отсюда. Мне кажется, ты знаешь, о ком я говорю.  
  
       – Тогда можете погадать на его судьбу? Сказать, что было в прошлом, как и мне? – спросил Афель настойчиво и решительно, глядя на Фаула из-под бровей.  
  
       – Могу сказать лишь то, что у вас общее, – предупредил старик и повторил весь ритуал.   
  
       Когда пальцы Афеля разжались, руны посыпались вниз. Размеренный стук будто затих, когда один из камней громко ударился о столешницу, затем ещё и ещё, пока не соскочил со стола и упал на мягкий ковёр, лежащий у столика. Юноша не придал бы тому значение, если бы не поражённое выражение лица Фаула.  
  
       – Какая там руна? – встревоженно спросил он, и Афель потянулся за камнем. На гладкой поверхности бледно-жёлтого цвета был нарисован символ, напоминающий дерево. – Лес! Судьба твоя действительно в опасности, и осталось ей совсем немного. Руны ветра легли в круг – это чёрное колдовство, которое режет нить между вами. Если она порвётся, то вас обоих заберут звёзды. Те неприятности, что я увидел прежде – это не просто смерть. Какая-то женщина – смотри! Руна ветра вновь легла на ребро и прямо в центр круга – хочет разорвать узы, сплетённые Создателем – это страшнее смерти.   
  
       – Тот, кого я любил всем сердцем, вдруг отвернулся от меня, обратив свой взор на мерзкую женщину, которую никогда не воспринимал всерьёз, – откровенно признался Афель, надеясь, что это поможет Фаулу рассказать точнее.  
  
       – Тогда, полагаю, эта женщина сама или с чьей-то помощью, а может, кто-то без её ведома, решил оторвать твою судьбу от того человека. Это называется приворотом и не сулит ничего хорошего, особенно для вас: узы, сплетённые Создателем, очень крепки между вами – Создатель очень хотел, чтобы именно ваши души прошли всю жизнь бок о бок, и такое вторжение в его планы!.. Чудовищно.  
  
       – Что я могу сделать? Я могу что-то сделать? – спросил Афель испуганно – Фаул так усердно нагонял на него страх, что скептик внутри юноши умер бесповоротно.   
  
       – Не знаю, не знаю, – юлил старик, поглаживая бороду. Хоть тревога и окутывала его, в то же время казался Фаул каким-то радостным. – Впрочем, я могу кое-чем помочь. Но судьба-то твоя – ты сам и должен разобраться.  
  
       – Что я должен сделать? – Афель распереживался так, что ненароком схватил старика, и тот вздрогнул.   
  
       – Горячий юноша, – Фаул не разозлился и лишь похлопал Афеля по руке. – Тебе, должно быть, любопытно, отчего я так рад твоему имени. Я отчаялся встретить Эйра на этой земле. Многих в прошлом продали в рабство, они забыли свои имена, не передавая их своим детям… У меня самого были дети, но дочь погибла сразу после того, как нас привезли в Калериф – она была совсем маленькой и не вынесла тех условий, в которые нас поставили... А мой сын умер от белой чумы ещё три года назад, оставив мне внучку. Как бы я ни хотел, никто из них не желал обучаться рунам. По правде сказать, я не хочу передавать эти знания кому-то вне рода, оттого долгое время был в отчаянии. Теперь же появился ты по велению моей счастливой звезды! Скажи же, Афель, хотел бы ты обучиться искусству рун?   
  
       – Научиться гадать? – переспросил Афель с непониманием, желая узнать, как помочь Раанду, а не как гадать на судьбу.  
  
       – Это только малая часть! Руны Эйра – это не тёмное колдовство, наводящее порчи, проклятия и привороты. Сила рун безгранична, главное – фантазия, опыт и знание основы. Может, ты не против сделки? Я помогаю отвести беду от твоей судьбы, а ты обучаешься всему, чему я захочу обучить тебя?   
  
       Афель растеряно глядел на старика. Он никогда особенно не верил в колдовство, считая его сказками для детей, но и Бертрам рассказывал о чёрных колдунах без доли шутки… и руны Эйра он упоминал. Юноша поражённо вспомнил слова друга, сказанные ещё в Браймуре: «Скажу тебе, руны Эйра творили чудеса. Жаль, что они стёрты с лица земли вместе со своим родом». Это не могло быть совпадением.  
  
       – Я согласен. Если это поможет уберечь того, кто мне дорог, я готов обучиться всему, что вы мне дадите. Как скоро я смогу?..   
  
       – Чтобы помочь своей судьбе, тебе понадобится около четырёх месяцев, – предугадал вопрос Фаул, но Афеля ответ не устроил.  
  
       – Разве мне не нужно торопиться? Прошло почти полтора года с того момента, как с моим возлюбленным начали происходить изменения. Именно тогда на него наслали колдовство – по-другому быть не может. Мне нельзя терять время, если вы правы и не лжёте мне.  
  
       – У тебя есть время. По крайней мере, колдовство так быстро не убивает – ослабляет дух, затем тело. Вытягивает жизнь и состаривает… Впрочем, всё зависит от тебя – если ты обучишься всему раньше, чем пройдёт четыре месяца – так и быть.  
  
       Афель кивнул, уже загоревшись идеей освободить Раанда от колдовства. Он был уверен, что именно Руди сделала нечто чёрное, чтобы король, испытывающий к ней нетерпение, посмотрел в её сторону со страстью и любовью – со всем, что испытывал к Афелю. Юноша вдруг разозлился до боли в сердце: на неё и на себя; но воспоминания о Раанде заставили бурю утихнуть.   
  
       – Знаете, я всё же рад, что мы не попали в руки плохого человека, – после некоторого молчания, произнёс Афель и взглянул на Михнею, что тихо сидел на софе. – На самом деле, мне пришлось вас обмануть. Михнея не мой племянник. Он раб, которого продали родители. Так уж вышло, что судьба свела нас вместе, и расставаться с ним я не хотел и не мог.   
  
       – Неудивительно, что он не Эйра – ни светлой кожи, ни прямых волос, ни роста, – усмехнулся Фаул тяжело. – Мне достаточно и одного тебя. И раз уж на то пошло, то ты останешься здесь ровно настолько же, насколько останется здесь этот мальчик. Михнея, верно? – спросил старик и собрал все руны в мешок. – Иди же сюда. Я погадаю и на твою судьбу.  
  
       Михнея неловко поднялся и сел на место Афеля, что помог тому найти стул. Едва мальчишка опустился, в дверь постучали, и слуга объявил о желании шейха встретиться с прибывшим.  
  
       – Я не знаю калерифского, – когда Фаул перевёл ему слова слуги, напомнил Афель.  
  
       – У шейха есть толмач, не беспокойся. У тебя ещё будет время выучить язык.  
  
       Юноша испытывал непередаваемую тревогу и растерянность, когда старик от раза к разу напоминал ему, что Афелю придётся очень задержаться в Калерифе. Тем не менее, он был слишком одурманен идеей обучиться этим загадочным рунам, с помощью которых можно рушить колдовство.   
  
       Афель шёл за слугой по пятам с мыслью, что не каждый представитель Урании встречался с тремя королями, не то чтобы бедный мальчик из Браймура. Он подавлял ухмылку на лице переживаниями от предстоящего разговора.


	37. Chapter 37

       Вся красивая одежда Афеля досталась работорговцам и ходить приходилось в не очень качественных нарядах по средствам. На праздник же юноша выбрал самое лучшее, что было в его гардеробе: красные брюки до щиколоток, чёрные туфли и утянутую поясом жёлтую рубаху. Так одевались многие люди в столице, не знатные, но зажиточные, и Афель претендовал быть серым пятном на празднике. Впрочем, в его цели не входило произвести на гостей шейха впечатление – план был куда более серьёзным, нежели блистать среди знати. Он тщательно расчесал волосы, перевязав их длинной лентой, накинул плащ, чтобы согреться холодной пустынной ночью, и покинул дом.  
  
       В дворцовый сад стягивалась элита столицы, кто пешим шагом, кто на лошадях и в каретах. Афель передал лакеям свою пригласительную монету с оттиском герба и беспрепятственно вошёл. В центре сада находилось большое строение: под шестью массивными гладкими колоннами, поддерживающими крышу, располагался стол с едой и напитками. Афель с удовольствием взял узкий бокал, наполненный вином наполовину, и быстро осушил его. Вытерев большим пальцем каплю на губе, он отправился искать того, ради кого, собственно, и пришёл на этот маскарад лицемерия и подхалимства.  
  
       Маневрируя среди толпы и вежливо улыбаясь знати, Афель благодарил Создателя за необразованность высшего света Калерифа: никто из повстречавшихся ему дворян не мог вымолвить и слова по-браймурски, однако многие знали уранийский, как удалось узнать за полгода беготни по площадям. Но даже так Афель уходил от разговоров хорошо выученной фразой: «Извините, плохо говорю на калерифском» или «...на уранийском» в зависимости от того, как к нему хотели обратиться. От немногочисленных знакомых, которых он видел во время своих выступлений, так легко отделаться не получалось и приходилось заводить короткую беседу.   
  
       Безрезультатные поиски убивали надежду на скорое возвращение. Юноша вглядывался в лица незнакомых нагов и людей, но так и не нашёл хотя бы одного уранийца из делегации. Возможно, он напрасно тешил себя иллюзиями – видно, на празднике присутствовал другой представитель страны, не Бертрам, и для пущей уверенности Афель поймал Фаул-Эйра за локоть, дабы расспросить.  
  
       – Я не требую объяснений, просто ответьте мне: гость его светлости – не Бертрам Дион ли из Урании? – спросил Афель мягко, пока они прогуливались с Фаулом вдоль красных маков по обеим сторонам тропинки, иногда кланяясь прохожим.  
  
       – Бертрам, Бертрам… – несколько раз повторил Фаул, задумавшись. – Какое знакомое… О! Тот молодой человек из делегации! Помню такого! К его приезду в прошлый раз шейх купил шесть рабов, и всех шестерых посол потребовал в первую же ночь, а потом они сами не хотели от него уходить.  
  
       Афель тяжело вздохнул, порицательно покачал головой и всё же испытал радость, услышав знакомое имя.   
  
       – Нет, не он, – разрушил его надежды старик. Юноша, слишком долго лелеющий надежду на воссоединение, заметно поник. – Но гость уже здесь. Хочешь познакомиться?  
  
       – Если это не Бертрам, то уже не хочу, – расстроился он, словно избалованный ребёнок, оставшийся без внимания.  
  
       – Я удивлён, что ты знаешь Бертрама. Личность это незаурядная, и, пусть редко бывает в Калерифе, здесь наслышаны о нём… Не пал ли ты перед его чарами? Может, именно этот человек твоя судьба?  
  
       – Он мой хороший друг, – тепло улыбнулся Афель. – Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться домой. Я так желал, чтобы гостем оказался Бертрам, что теперь потерял весь интерес к празднику.  
  
       – Что ты! Даст Создатель, вы ещё не раз свидитесь, а праздники его светлости – событие неповторимое. Ты ещё плохо говоришь на калерифском, но, может, всё-таки гость составит тебе компанию? Или лучше ты ему. Он, по правде говоря, имеет ужасный акцент и произношение, а местные, как ты понимаешь, группу хосийских языков знают из рук вон плохо.  
  
       С одной стороны, Афель не хотел ничего делать и ни с кем говорить – он уже представил, как возвращается в пустой дом и ложится спать, предаваясь воспоминаниям и жалея себя за злую судьбу до утра. С другой, он прекрасно понимал неприятные чувства того, кто не мог общаться на празднике с кем бы то ни было, вынужденный стоять в стороне. Афель коротко кивнул, но обещал задержаться совсем ненадолго, чтобы развеять скуку незнакомца.   
  
       По пути к месту, где Фаул в последний раз видел гостя, Афель успел ухватить ещё бокал с вином и вновь одним движением залился им. Алкоголь ударил в голову чуть сильнее, и вдохновения прибавилось.  
  
       Они приближались к высокому кипарису, у которого с капюшоном на голове стоял гость, лениво беседующий с кем-то из знати – оглядываясь по сторонам, не жестикулируя и очень медленно моргая. Афель так и встал на месте, из-за чего Фаул так же остановился. Он прочитал в глазах юноши неподдельный ужас и трепет, бесконечный страх, лопнувший за мгновение будто мыльный пузырь и оставивший вспыхнувшее пламя в медовых глазах. Пламя безудержной радости и надежды.  
  
       – Это он! – едва не закричал Афель, но вовремя спохватился.  
  
       – Гость? Верно, – непонятливо кивнул старик, опершись на трость обеими руками.  
  
       – Тот, кто назначен мне судьбой! Фаул-Эйра, гость его светлости – король Раанд? – шёпотом спросил Афель, а Фаул так и шикнул на него, поднеся к губам палец.  
  
       – Расскажи пойди всем! – возмутился тот так же шёпотом. – Это князь Варис, из Альфиоры, прибыл по поручению короля, – рассказал он историю, выдуманную для гостя, чтобы обезопасить того. – Он очень слаб, поэтому прибыл с врачом.  
  
       Последнее Афель уже слышал смутно, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Он лишь взглянул на этого эльфа, однако уже ощутил жар, головокружение, тоску и жалость. Раанд выглядел не так хорошо, как два года назад: у него появились морщины – слишком много для эльфа сорока лет – и поседели волосы, по крайней мере, на видимой из-под накидки чёлки. Юноша едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться и не кинуться к нему, но воспоминания об отъезде из Альфиоры больно ранили сердце. Его король сейчас находился под чарами, если верить Фаулу, и разрушить их можно было с помощью рун Эйра, ещё неподвластных Афелю.  
  
       – Так князь Варис окутан тьмой? – вторя его мыслям, догадался Фаул-Эйра и покачал головой, поглаживая бороду. – Какой кошмар! То-то и оно, что Альфиора вдруг решила наладить с Калерифом законную торговлю драгоценностями, да ещё и с пониженным налогом. Кто в здравом уме захочет продавать материалы по дешёвке, чтобы потом покупать их втридорога, но обработанные?  
  
       – За этим он приехал сюда? – неверяще переспросил Афель.  
  
       – Чёрт знает! Его светлость и сам удивился письму. В Альфиоре, впрочем, сейчас неспокойно: слышал, налоги в прошлом году вдруг внезапно упали, а когда казна стала стремительно пустеть, поднялись на небывалую высоту. Такого раньше не было, пошли даже слухи, что кто-то оказывает влияние на короля… Кто-то несведущий в государственных делах. Народ беспокоится, на Севере начались волнения.  
  
       У Афеля вовсе не осталось сомнений, что здесь замешано колдовство. Раанд был королём вот уже двадцать лет и такие эксперименты едва ли стал бы проводить. Юноша с сожалением закрыл глаза, всё ещё стоя на середине дороги спиной к своей судьбе.  
  
       – Фаул-Эйра, вы говорили, что способны рушить колдовство. Могу я вас просить сделать для меня одолжение? Я совсем неопытен и мало ещё знаю, но мне выпал шанс, и упускать его чревато. Ближайшие пять лет я точно не смогу покинуть Калериф, и знания пусть будут со мной в будущем, но, боюсь, уже не будет того, кто предназначен мне. Хоть я и согласился обучаться вашему искусству, только чтобы помочь моему королю, клянусь, я не сбегу, когда проклятие будет снято. Я должен шейху много денег и не покину город, пока не добуду их. Впрочем, за прошедшее время я осознал, что руны меня притягивают и вдохновляют. Прошу вас, помогите мне – вы ведь более опытны, учитель…  
  
       Фаул обрадовался, когда его назвали «учителем», и с прищуром погладил седую бороду, обернувшись к гостю.  
  
       – Хорошо, но мне нужно время. Час или два. Приходи, и я расскажу, что нужно будет сделать. Будь готов к тому, что важнейшую часть тебе придётся проводить самому – ваша нить судьбы усилит действие рун, и злое колдовство отступит быстрее.  
  
       – Спасибо вам! – едва не вскричал Афель и обнял Фаул-Эйра, быстро отстранившись. – Я должен пойти к шейху!  
  
       – Зачем? – удивился старик, но юноша уже убежал, так и не раскрыв замысел.  
  
       Шейх хотел приобрести рабов для гостя. Гостем оказался Раанд. Если бы Афель с самого начала знал об этом, то не стал бы брать свои слова назад. Теперь же у него появился шанс уменьшить сумму долга, да ещё и поговорить с Раандом наедине.  
  
       Просив внимания правителя, Афель вошёл в шатёр, где в окружении женщин лежал шейх, довольный и расслабленный. Вид человека его настроение не испортил, и это уже было хорошо.  
  
       – Ваша светлость, – юноша низко поклонился, вкладывая в движения как можно больше раболепия и почтительности. – Доброта ваша не ведает границ, и справедливость льётся рекой в пустыне! Меня переполняет стыд просить вас о большем, чем об одном вашем внимании, однако нижайше прошу вас о милости! Позвольте мне сегодня стать развлечением вашему достопочтенному гостю – тем, для чего вашей снисходительностью я был вырван из лап работорговцев.  
  
       – Ещё полгода назад Фаул едва отговорил меня делать из тебя раба, а теперь ты заявляешься ко мне и просишь вновь? Что за ребячество! – презрительно фыркнул шейх, но всё же не оставил высокомерную улыбку. Он жаждал уговоров и мольбы.  
  
       – Фаул-Эйра, мой учитель, совсем не против того, чтобы этой ночью я составил почтеннейшему гостю компанию.  
  
       – Отчего такая перемена? Неужели гость так приглянулся тебе?  
  
       Афель замолк, не глядя на шейха. Он судорожно обдумывал, что ответить – согласиться или разразиться негодованием: «Что вы! Эльф и человек! Я делаю столь постыдные вещи лишь из бесконечного уважения к вам и из-за долга, в котором нахожусь!»; но такой ответ показался юноше совсем неправдоподобным – слишком сладким для ушей шейха, явно желающего ощутить свою власть и возвыситься над подданными.  
  
       – Вы видите своих подданных насквозь, ваша светлость. Эльф этот будто воплощён Создателем из моих грёз. Прошу вас, дозвольте провести с ним ночь. Я был с мужчинами и опытен в покоях, к тому же моя страсть к нему не оставит достопочтенного гостя в недовольстве. Молю вас!  
  
       Афель напряжённо молчал, но не собирался отступать, готовый молить на коленях, лишь бы стать на один день тем самым рабом, которым ему быть не хотелось. Шейх же задумчиво потирал подбородок пальцами, тяжёлыми от перстней. Одна из девушек, что окружали его, вдруг приблизилась и с улыбкой что-то нашептала. Шейх с сомнением взглянул на кокетливо прикрывающую губы нагу и снисходительно кивнул.   
  
       – Что ж, раз ты так желаешь этой ночи, то в твоих же интересах оставить гостя довольным, – в то же мгновение Шейх махнул рукой и позвал служанок. – И если гость тебя похвалит, то, пожалуй, треть долга я тебе прощу.  
  
       – Всемилостив и щедр наш повелитель, – радостно зашипели наложницы шейха.  
  
       Афель благодарно раскланялся, готовый подпрыгивать от счастья, и те два часа, которые дал ему Фаул, провёл в компании слуг. В основном всё время ушло на подбор украшений, поскольку юноша в силу возможностей ухаживал за своими волосами и ногтями, а подведение глаз не заняло и пяти минут. Афель никогда не носил столько золота, и его руки казались неподъёмными от браслетов и колец. Его талию объяла золотая цепочка с красным камнем, призывно раскачивающимся внизу живота, к ней шли серьги, но юноша не имел возможности их надеть – в последние несколько лет ему было не до прокалывания ушей, да и в родных местах мужчины столько украшений не носили. Здесь же наоборот, чем больше у мужчины или женщины было золота на теле, тем выше был их статус… или статус их владельца. Калериф отличался большим количеством непривычных и странных традиций.  
  
       Единственное, что не смогли помочь спрятать служанки – большой ожог на бедре, из-за которого Афель чувствовал себя особенно некомфортно.  
  
       – Не переживайте, господин, – вдруг заговорила служанка на калерифском, и Афель, ещё плохо обученный языку, всё же понял её и махнул рукой, будто со словами «не беспокойтесь».   
  
       Однажды Калфа случайно увидела его шрам и тут же вспомнила, что у её отца тоже была метка работорговцев. Тому часто приходилось снимать рубаху в кузнице, чтобы не получить тепловой удар, и клиенты постоянно звали хозяина, думая, что перед ними раб. В сознательном возрасте он нашёл мастера и сделал рисунок белого тигра во всю спину. Его клеймо было спрятано саблезубой пастью и гибким телом зверя, перечекнув историю с работорговцами. Афель заинтересовался способом избавиться от уродующего шрама, но из-за повседневных забот вовсе выкинул идею из головы, а теперь жалел, что не спохватился раньше.   
  
       По пути к гостевым покоям Афель заглянул в комнату Фаула, что уже дремал за столом. Прикосновение к руке разбудило старика, и тот, прозевавшись, резво стал объяснять, что сумел сделать.  
  
       – Колдовство, что так распространено в Альфиоре и Браймуре, на самом деле отчасти беда Эйра, что передали знания плохим людям. Привороты – это сила руны Ветра, искажённая и преображённая. Ветру противопоставляется руна Гор, незыблемая и стойкая. Она возвращает в реальность, растворяя иллюзии. На этом кольце внутри я нацарапал руны. Их силы хватит, чтобы рассеять туман и не дать ему вернуться. Остаётся лишь найти того, кто колдовство затеял…   
  
       – Об этом не беспокойтесь. Я найду, – пообещал Афель со всей ненавистью и решительностью, и надел кольцо на свой палец, чтобы оно затерялось среди прочих.   
  
       Он спешил к покоям Раанда с замирающим сердцем. Голова кружилась от волнения, но юноша не позволял себе терять самообладание. Единственное, о чём он молился – чтобы гостевые покои не охраняли знакомые стражи из Альфиоры. Будет неудобно, если король взял с собой в путешествие Хенбёрна, ведь тот ни за что не пропустит человека, почти изгнанного из дворца.  
  
       Афель сначала обрадовался, увидев двух неизвестных нагов, а затем с досадой всё же узнал в одном из них Нулуса, что так же узнал его, округлил глаза и промолчал. Юноша едва не покрылся холодным потом, но вовремя спохватился. Нулус не был настроен к нему негативно, к тому же выполнял роль молчаливого стража и лишних вопросов не задавал.  
  
       – Его светлость послал меня гостю, – Афель мягко поклонился, зная, что стража должна быть предупреждена о визите. Он встретился с удивлённо-сочувствующим взглядом Нулуса и прошёл в комнату без происшествий.  
  
       Юношу объяла ностальгия по тёплым альфиорским вечерам: в комнатах так же были открыты двери на балконы и распахнуты окна. В Калерифе, разве что, не пользовались балдахинами и ширмами, и ему было непривычно видеть короля спящим вот так, на виду. Поздний час заставил Раанда уснуть и, похоже, уже давно: светлые волосы с проблесками седины разметались по подушке, а одеяла и простыни чуть сбились. Афель опустился на перину с желанием разрыдаться от тоски по этому эльфу, по его нежному взгляду и прикосновениям. Он приходил в недоумение от мысли, что провёл с Раандом вместе не больше полугода, но тянулся так, будто весь смысл его жизни заключался в нём. Могло ли это быть влиянием предыдущей жизни Афеля, воплощённой Афель-Эйра? Юноша уже не ревновал короля к своему прошлому так сильно и лишь смеялся над собой и своей глупостью.  
  
       Он снял заколдованный перстень с руки, легко коснулся пальцев Раанда и содрогнулся от крепкой хватки. Хриплый, будто незнакомый голос раздался громом: «Кто позволял тебе войти?»  
  
       Афель испуганно дёрнулся в попытке освободить руку. Ледяные глаза смотрели на него презрительно и гневно, и юноше показалось, будто он находится в дыму – хотелось зажмуриться от резкой боли. Неспособный вырваться, он понимал, что потерял шанс из-за своей чувствительности и должен как можно скорее отдать кольцо королю.  
  
       – Его светлость шейх послал меня разделить с вами эту ночь, – спешно оправдался Афель, пытаясь успокоить Раанда, но тот не ослаблял хватку. Казалось, король не помнит юношу – была ли это заслуга длинных волос и подведённых глаз, либо колдовство настолько затуманило его разум?  
  
       – Хотите взять меня грубо, мой король? – улыбнулся Афель и ощутил, как пальцы на мгновение ослабли, но не успел вырваться. – Разве вы можете позволить себе касаться кого-то настолько ненавистного.  
  
       – Убирайся, – Раанд отбросил чужую руку от себя, но не перестал смотреть на юношу в ожидании, что тот поднимется и уйдёт. Афель не спешил выполнять его желания.  
  
       – Шейх казнит меня, если я уйду из ваших покоев раньше рассвета. Разве я вам не по вкусу? Раньше вы были рады видеть меня в своей постели.  
  
       – Это было бы самое мерзкое, что я мог бы сделать в своей жизни.  
  
       – Вы не помните меня? – спросил Афель с отчаянием, пусть не особенно желал ассоциировать себя со словом «мерзкий». Он не знал, до каких закромов души добралось проклятие, насланное кем-то во дворце. Сможет ли амулет Фаула разрушить его и сделать Раанда прежним?   
  
       – Мне ещё не приходилось видеть столь безвкусных и развратных людей! Сколько постелей ты смял перед приходом ко мне, мальчишка?   
  
       Афель на мгновение представил, будто Раанд искренен… будто он не находится под заклятием и говорит всё, что действительно думает. Юноше стало невыразимо обидно, но он всё ещё медлил и боялся оказаться правым.  
  
       – Раз вы так против моего присутствия, позвольте передать вам подарок шейха. И я сразу оставлю вас.   
  
       Раанд презрительно сморщился.  
  
       – Из твоих рук я не приму и чаши воды. Сколько раз тебя прогнать? Я зову стражу.  
  
       Афель начинал сердиться: отдать кольцо по-хорошему у него никак не получалось. Признаться, представлял он себе всё иначе – он видел, как входит в комнату и нежно надевает кольцо на руку Раанда, а затем падает в его объятия и остаётся так до утра. Но этот упрямый заколдованный эльф совсем ничего не понимал в романтике и не желал становиться прежним. Юноша хмурился всё сильнее, глядя на такого же нахмуренного короля, и бросился на него, будто бездомная собака на кусок хлеба. Раанд испуганно отпрянул и ударился затылком о спинку кровати, коротко вскрикнув от боли. В этот момент, подавив всю свою жалость и сострадание, Афель всё же смог уместить кольцо на безымянном пальце короля, и тот обмяк, совсем перестав сопротивляться.   
  
       Земля не разверзлась, не упали небеса и не погасла луна – магия Эйра не действовала так глобально. В беспокойстве юноша поднялся, посмотрев в искажённое болью лицо, припал к груди, чтобы уловить стук сердца, и снова пригляделся к подрагивающим ресницам. Он ждал, когда же Раанд откроет глаза, и колкий лёд в них сменится ясным небом, но тот никак не приходил в сознание. Юноша снял все перстни с уставших пальцев и коснулся лба под светлыми волосами, тогда же кожу опалило огнём. Прижав всю ладонь к шее короля, Афель соскочил и тогда вспомнил об Аклинде.  
  
       Она была до смерти удивлена, увидев Афеля, и вместе с тем очень рада, что он вообще жив. Юноше было совершенно не до разговоров, и вскоре они вновь оказались в гостевых покоях короля.   
  
       Аклинда не стала поднимать шум и лишь попросила воды у служанок. Она понятия не имела, из-за чего у короля началась лихорадка, но с унынием отметила, что такое случалось достаточно часто.  
  
       – Король выглядит очень плохо, – не стал кривить душой Афель.  
  
       – Это началось почти сразу, как ты покинул дворец, – объяснила Аклинда с грустью, пытаясь сбить высокую температуру Раанда, пока юноша сидел неподалёку. – Его величество был слабым ребёнком и часто болел, и даже будучи взрослым простужался… Но после того, как Руди стала женой, всё стало ещё хуже. Частые лихорадка и бред – ни моя мать, ни тем более я так и не смогли понять, отчего они появляются и исчезают по ночам, во сне… И всё же стоит признать, сейчас это происходит не так часто. Мы с дрожью предполагали, что его величеству осталось совсем недолго, но, слава Создателю, всё обошлось. Несколько первых месяцев, после того, как ты отбыл с уранийской делегацией, король называл твоё имя в бреду. Звал тебя, – тихо поделилась Аклинда, уставшая молчать об этом во дворце. – Потом всё реже и реже… Пока не замолчал, мучаясь в безмолвии. Он постарел, как не стареют эльфы его возраста: стал быстро уставать и много спать, забывал о важных вещах… забывал обо всём, кроме Руди.   
  
       – Мерзкая женщина, – вырвалось у Афеля, и Аклинда изумлённо поглядела на человека, что два года назад был более сдержанным.  
  
       – Что ты делаешь здесь? – наконец спросила она. – Ведь ты должен быть в посольстве Урании.   
  
       – Это очень долгая история, – улыбнулся юноша загадочно, но вдруг решил не дразнить паучиху. – Впрочем, если вкратце, то я путешествовал с делегацией, пока тёмные силы не дёрнули меня вернуться в Альфиору. Я покинул Бертрама, попал к работорговцам, и здесь меня выкупил один хороший человек. Я не раб, если ты хочешь спросить меня об этом. Я лишь был приглашён на праздник и захотел увидеться с королём – это вышло случайно.   
  
       – Его величество уже был в таком состоянии, когда ты пришёл?  
  
       Афель замешкался, но в итоге кивнул. Он не хотел рассказывать ещё и про свою связь с Эйра, о рунах и проклятии – Аклинда могла взболтнуть лишнего при короле.  
  
       – Похоже, король не уделит сегодня мне внимания, – раздосадовано произнёс Афель и поднялся с кресла. Он нашёл на письменном столе бумагу и свежие чернила, зажёг свечу рунами и опустился перед чистым листом. Перо размеренно скрипело в ночной тишине комнаты, свеча иногда потрескивала, волосы выбивались из-за уха, но Афель продолжал писать, ловко убирая пряди обратно. Вскоре он опустил перо в чернильницу, сделал несколько взмахов листом и неплотно скрутил его.  
  
       – Передашь королю? – спросил Афель, положив письмо на столик у кровати, чтобы Аклинда не трогала его мокрыми руками.  
  
       – Ты можешь передать его утром, когда король проснётся, – с непониманием предложила она, и юноша помотал головой.   
  
       – Я больше с ним не увижусь... В ближайшем времени, – уточнил Афель с улыбкой. – Мне нужно закончить кое-что перед тем, как я смогу встретиться с королём… Впрочем, до того как отдать письмо, спроси его величество обо мне, и если он скажет, что никогда не знал меня – сожги. Если захочешь, перед этим можешь прочитать – мне всё равно.   
  
       Афель боялся лишний раз напоминать о себе, если Раанд действительно ненавидел его настолько, что предпочёл забыть, или после всего не хотел возвращаться к старым отношениям. Оставалось только два варианта: исчезнуть из жизни дворца насовсем или стать горячо ожидаемым его гостем.   
  
       Ночь близилась к концу. Лихорадка постепенно покидала короля, и юноша, так и просидевший всё это время в комнате, ушёл как только рассвело. Аклинда тихо пожелала ему удачи, обещая выполнить просьбу, пусть ничем не была ему обязана. Отчего-то она жалела юношу так же, как жалела своих близких друзей... Возможно, потому что уже видела отношения столь же сложные на фоне сильных искренних чувств.


	38. Chapter 38

      Калфа настороженно глядела на непривычно безрадостного гостя, который заявился на рассвете, когда жители Калерифа после праздника уже ложились спать или видели седьмой сон. Обычно Афель с самого утра бегал по площадям, не жалея голоса и ног, но прошедшая ночь подарила ему опухшие глаза и усталость, чем испортила внешний вид.  
  
       Заварив чай покрепче, Калфа села рядом с Михнеей, что ночевал в её доме, и сложила руки на столе.  
  
       –Так рвался на этот праздник, а пришёл под утро без настроения, – констатировал Михнея, не способный увидеть эмоции Афеля, но отменно уловивший их в одном лишь вздохе.  
  
       – Я кое-кого встретил.  
  
       – Это ты и планировал.  
  
       – Верно. Планировал встретить кое-кого, но встретил не того, хотя всё равно кого надо, – путанно ответил Афель и попробовал чай, едва не скривившись от вкуса, однако один глоток позволил ему чуть взбодриться, оттого вскоре чашка оказалась пуста. Недостаток сна она не восполнила, но помогла некоторое время продержаться, пока юноша рассказывал, что именно произошло.  
  
       Калфа была не совсем в курсе истории Афеля, но вопросы не задавала, оказавшись ещё молчаливее Михнеи, который на один вопрос всё же расщедрился:  
  
       – Как узнаешь, прочитал он письмо или нет?   
  
       – Я совсем не подумал об этом. Это было под утро, я ужасно хотел спать, и моё сознание придумало такую ерунду. Действительно, почему я просто не остался? Зачем отсрочил то, что можно было решить на месте? Как всегда, – корил себя Афель, упёршись локтями в стол и сложив ладони на лбу.   
  
       – Ты можешь свободно приходить во дворец, так что не вижу проблемы, – подала голос Калфа, скрестив руки на груди. – Просто найди его там и спроси напрямую.   
  
       – Если я узнаю, что он пришёл в себя и всё ещё испытывает ко мне чувства… Я не сдержусь и уеду с ним в Альфиору. Но мне нельзя. Я пообещал твоему деду, что научусь рунам, к тому же здесь вопрос не только обещаний… Вся моя жизнь пройдёт в сожалениях, если я брошу начатое, ведь Фаул едва ли не последний Эйра, способный к магии. Да и мой король не поймёт, если я откажу ему, или очень расстроится, что не может забрать меня во дворец. Снова. Вся наша жизнь – это расставания и встречи. И я хочу верить, что это последняя наша разлука.  
  
       – И всё же не думаю, что тебе будет приятно мучиться от незнания, испытывает он к тебе что-то или нет. Зачем ты всё усложняешь? Разве нельзя уладить всё разговором? Люди обычно говорят – для этого Создатель дал нам рот. Если бы он хотел, чтобы мы молча расходились от недопонимания, то склеил бы нам губы и закрыл глаза.   
  
       Афель вновь тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что Калфа рассуждает вполне трезво в отличие от него. Страх подавлял желание сделать выбор, ведь предыдущие шаги в будущее оборачивались хаосом: от спонтанного решения путешествовать с делегацией до пленения работорговцами. Афель в своём текущем состоянии едва ли был способен оценить ситуацию, оттого его юношеский огонь в сердце подсказывал идти напролом, а опыт шептал, что нужно поменьше чувствовать и побольше думать. Но не чувствовать оказывалось роскошью.  
  
       – Сколько ты выпил? – спросил Михнея чуть погодя.  
  
       – Немного на празднике, – ответил Афель, не совсем понимая, к чему этот вопрос.  
  
       – Не немного и не на празднике.  
  
       – В гостевых покоях стоял сосуд с вином, – резко сдался юноша и показал размер действительно небольшого кувшина, добавив: – Делать было нечего, и я выпил совсем чуть-чуть… Бокала два или три…   
  
       – В таком кувшине больше пяти бокалов и не поместится, – заметила Калфа, и Афель тяжело опустил голову от стыда и усталости. Для девушки любовь Афеля к вину не была новостью: он любил перед своим «рабочим днём» немного выпить и к вечеру отходил; однако в таком депрессивном состоянии лицезреть его ещё не приходилось. Это не касалось Михнеи, ведь жили они в одном доме и редкие запойные вечера мальчишка наблюдал и старался не допускать, насколько то было возможно – Афель становился совершенно невыносимым нытиком после трёх-четырёх бокалов.   
  
       – Бестолку с ним разговаривать, – констатировал Михнея, поняв ситуацию. – Ему надо проспаться и протрезветь, чтобы до него дошла его глупость и слабохарактерность.  
  
       – Ты стал таким жёстким, – обиженно прошептал Афель, пока Калфа расстилала ему постель.  
  
       В то же время дворец Калерифа был совершенно тихим местом, в коридорах которого изредка пролетала прислуга, не беспокоя высокопоставленных господ своим присутствием. После рассвета столы в саду уже пропали, погасли фонарики и исчезли украшения. Пока двор спал, праздник постепенно уходил, и за этой сменой настроения наблюдал Раанд, хорошо отдохнувший за ночь и не желающий проводить время в постели в солнечный день. Аклинда пыталась уговорить его на отдых, но он будто физически чувствовал потерянное время, оттого лежать в кровати наотрез отказывался.  
  
       Проснувшись, он не сразу осознал, что находится не в своей постели, однако сразу же подскочил и огляделся. Вместо юноши из своего сна Раанд увидел лишь врача с письмом в руке, которое та мигом отправила за спину. Она быстро пожелала доброго утра, при этом сохраняя на лице выражение испуга и неловкости, а затем задала странный вопрос: «Вы помните Афеля?»  
  
       – Это был Афель? – переспросил Раанд неуверенно, в темноте не разобрав толком, да и последние два года помнил он так, будто смотрел на всё через мутное стекло. Сейчас ему в каждом очертании дерева хотелось увидеть юношу; впрочем, он охотно поверил бы и в то, что этой ночью ему явился покойный дух Афель-Эйра.   
  
       – Да, это был он, – Аклинда стала менее напряжённой и приобрела вид радостный. Ей давно не доводилось разговаривать с королём в подобном тоне – спокойном и сдержанном. Всё время, что они провели в путешествии, Раанд был раздражительным, нервным, суетливым. Грезил наяву, как бы побыстрее решить дела и вернуться во дворец, ведь там, среди возведённой едва не в ранг заклятых врагов прислуги, осталась его Руди, беззащитная и расстроенная разлукой, причиной которой сама же и являлась.   
  
       – Не обманывай меня. Афель не может быть здесь, – покачал головой Раанд, и тогда же увидел протянутое письмо.  
  
       – Я сама была удивлена. Этот человек полон сюрпризов, – «как и говорила мама», – едва не добавила Аклинда, но решила помолчать.  
  
       Король без колебаний принял протянутый свиток и тут же развернул его, всё ещё слабо доверяя своим глазам и словам паучихи. Некрасивый размашистый почерк всё же начал постепенно переубеждать Раанда в сумасшествии: кто ещё кроме Афеля так настойчиво мог бы изменять буквы и делать столько ошибок в простых словах?   
  
        _«В одном письме я не смогу объяснить вам всё, что произошло со мной за эти годы – почему я здесь, и почему здесь вы. Нам нужно благодарить Создателя, скрепившего наши судьбы столь прочно, что даже колдовство не в силах разлучать нас так надолго. Я желал провести эту ночь с вами, и моё желание исполнилось, пусть в мечтах моих всё выглядело иначе… Оттого это письмо – моя невоплощённая мечта поговорить с вами, мой король. Кольцо на вашей руке – подарок одного хорошего человека. Пусть я никак не причастен к этому, всё же прошу считать его и моим подарком для вас. На внутренней стороне кольца есть письмена, которые будут оберегать вас от зла, поэтому прошу, не снимайте его ни на мгновение, как только окажетесь во дворце._  
  
       _Я боюсь предполагать, кто посмел посягнуть на вашу жизнь и ваши чувства посредством колдовства, но я уверен, что в центре всего стоит Руди, положение которой так резко изменилось. Это будет наглостью или глупостью, но второй моей просьбой станет ваше бездействие. Я бы хотел, чтобы до моего возвращения всё оставалось так, как было до вашего отъезда – не пытайтесь найти виновных, лишь наблюдайте за вашими подданными. Боюсь, если среди них есть тот, кто освоил колдовство или тесно связан с колдуном, ваши активные поиски могут его спугнуть или сделать более искусным. Я лишь не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали из-за меня, поэтому делайте вид, будто здесь, в Калерифе, с вами ничего не произошло так долго, как сможете._  
  
_Третья моя просьба покажется вам смешной. Когда шейх спросит вас о прошедшей ночи, похвалите меня перед ним так, как похвалили бы полководца, что выиграл решающую битву. Обманом я смог войти в ваши покои, прикрывшись рабом для утех, взамен на одну услугу. От этого будет зависеть, как скоро я смогу вернуться в Альфиору, но в лучшем случае это произойдёт через два-три года._  
  
_Хотите вы того или нет, но я вернусь, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Но совсем другой вопрос, после стольких лет разлуки захотите ли вы, чтобы я остался, и будете ли ждать меня по прошествии этого времени?_  
  
_Не пытайтесь найти меня, ведь вы легко сможете сделать это, лишь попросив шейха, однако тогда я буду бесконечно сожалеть о том, что написал это письмо. Надеюсь на ваше великодушие и благоразумность._  
  
_Горячо любящий вас,_  
  
_Афель-»_  
  
       Раанд сидел с самым мрачным выражением на лице, изредка поглядывая на кольцо, а затем вновь возвращаясь к письму. Аклинде стало до смерти интересно, что же Афель написал, но она не посмела даже заглянуть внутрь, хотя получила разрешение сделать это… пусть и при других обстоятельствах, но никто бы никогда не узнал.  
  
       Король наконец отложил свиток, провёл ладонью по лицу и закрыл ею глаза. Он просидел так совсем недолго, затем запястьем потёр ресницы и глухо произнёс:  
  
       – Зажги свечу.   
  
       Аклинда спешно выполнила просьбу, и тогда Раанд сам подошёл к столу, на котором Афель писал письмо – тот был немного закапан тушью, а в чернильнице так и осталось перо – и поднёс свиток к пламени. Бумага в миг начала окрашиваться в чёрный и осыпаться прямо на стол. Дым растворялся в воздухе и заполнял лёгкие Раанда ароматом гари. Ароматом безопасности.  
  
       – Забудь, что видела здесь Афеля. Этот человек сейчас совершенно точно в Урании, в посольстве Альфиоры, и никаким образом не мог попасть в Калериф.  
  
       Слова короля Аклинде было тяжело воспринимать: она была уверена, что он наконец пришёл в чувства, но после приказа забыть о человеке, который совершенно точно просидел всю ночь в этой комнате рядом с ней, её вера начала ослабевать. Однако не подчиниться приказу она не могла, да и рассказывать о юноше было особенно некому. Тут её прошиб пот.  
  
       – Ваше величество, – тихо произнесла паучиха, и Раанд повернулся, стряхнув последний пепел в тарелку, – ваши покои сегодня охранял Нулус… страж, что привёл Афеля во дворец впервые. Он определённо узнал Афеля.  
  
       – Об этом я позабочусь. Можешь идти.  
  
       – Как вы себя чувствуете?   
  
       – Отлично, не беспокойся. У меня больше не будет лихорадки.   
  
       – Обязательно пришлите за мной, если почувствуете недомогание.  
  
       Раанд не стал отвечать и молча проводил Аклинду взглядом, будто она сказала нечто абсолютно глупое. Он тяжело опустился за письменный стол, глядя на горстку чёрного пепла, в который превратилось письмо. Вместе с сожжёнными словами пропал и голос Афеля в голове, чему король был совершенно не рад. Пытаясь заглушить пустоту, он разглядывал кольцо на руке, плотно обхватывающее безымянный палец, и в его воспоминаниях промелькнул факт, о котором задумываться не приходилось: в Браймуре люди таким образом носили кольца в знак взаимной любви и брака. Раанд подумал, что действительно никогда не снимет его.


	39. Chapter 39

       Огромные часы в холе Уранийского корпуса внешних министров отсчитывали секунды до наступления обеда. Высокий потолок и пустота заставляли щелчки механизма раздаваться во все кабинеты, нервируя непривыкших к ним работников. Именно эти часы вынуждали многих новичков вскакивать с перспективных мест и бежать куда подальше, оттого оставались лишь самые стойкие и уравновешенные, что могли даже уснуть под беспрестанное тиканье.  
  
       Трисайла резко поднялась, когда по её лежащей на столе голове смачно прошлась деревянная линейка. Половина лица её затекла, и оставшийся глаз практически не открывался. Тем не менее, она уже поняла, кто мог разбудить её в столь грубой форме.  
  
       – Сколько у тебя детей? Пять? Шесть? Это они выматывают тебя по ночам? – начала причитать Зойра, ещё раз приложившись линейкой к светлым волосам на макушке, и Трисайла дёрнулась, закрывая голову руками. – Может, у тебя появился мужчина, который не даёт тебе спать?  
  
       – Да вроде того, года четыре уже, – буркнула девушка, и нага лишь покачала головой, уперев руки в бока. – Что, опять проверка?   
  
       – После обеда рейд по документам, к нам зайдут первыми. Почему бы тебе не продолжить то, что ты должна была уже закончить?  
  
       – Почему Бертрам берёт выходные именно во время проверок? Как у него это получается?   
  
       – Потому что у ревизора есть симпатичный сын, – пожала плечами Зойра, закатив глаза, и занесла линейку над головой, чтобы Трисайла вновь подпрыгнула, защищаясь. – Тебе ещё на отчётах с прошлого визита в Браймур ставить печати и подделывать подпись Бертрама. Не отвлекайся.  
  
       Трисайла скривилась от вида кипы бумаг на краю её стола и тяжело вздохнула, скатившись на стуле. Кабинет действительно утонул в суете и бумажной волоките, убивая мечты о скором обеде и отдыхе. С тех самых пор, как Трисайлу повысили до второго уровня внешнего министра, прошло уже два года. За это время мало что поменялось в её жизни, разве что финансово, но удовлетворения деньги не приносили. Она всё так же проводила выходные с друзьями в ресторанах и иногда ходила в театры, на праздники и просто гуляла по набережной время от времени. Ничего из этого больше её не радовало с того момента, как четыре года назад она вернулась из кругосветного путешествия. Многие списывали её перемену на потерю глаза, но Трисайла знала, что потеряла отнюдь не глаз, а целого человека, что обещал прибыть в Уранию и просто растворился, будто и не было его никогда.   
  
       Бертрам был тоже обеспокоен потерей связи с другом и при первом же удобном случае отправился в Альфиору, куда Трисайла по болезни его сопровождать не могла, но вернулся непривычно мрачным и задумчивым. Афеля в Альфиоре не оказалось, даже более того, король не желал слышать этого имени, а порой даже переспрашивал, будто вовсе забывал. Трисайла была наслышана, какие изменения произошли в этой некогда перспективной стране: едва правительство Урании начало думать, что Альфиора встала на путь развития и освобождения, её король резко поднял налоги, чтобы вновь наполнить казну, почти опустевшую от пышных празднеств и усмирений волнующегося народа на севере. Всё это совпало с пропажей Афеля, и Трисайла всерьёз беспокоилась, что тот попал под горячую руку недовольного народа.  
  
       Сообщений в альфиорское посольство не приходило, хотя там нового работника ожидали как выходные на Новый год. Когда он не прибыл с делегацией, в столицу Альфиоры было послано письмо, оставшееся без ответа. Если бы не Бертрам, попросивший держать место, то королевскую рекомендацию смяли бы и выбросили, но с его подачи та до сих пор лежала в столе и ожидала человека, которому предназначалась.  
  
       К настоящему моменту ситуация в Альфиоре стала стабильной. Новостей о восстаниях больше не приходило, и те небольшие предпосылки к внутренней войне испарились, за четыре года став просто историческим фактом. Отношения Урании и Альфиоры охладели и делегатов не отправляли теперь туда так часто, как привыкли послы. Больше всех расстраивался Бертрам, которому только и оставались путешествия в ненавистный Браймур, да выходные, которые он проводил на одном из озёр Урании вдали от шумной столицы. Ему даже приходило в голову оставить пост главы, но длительные уговоры и повышение зарплаты его остановили… Хотя Трисайла думала, что Бертрам действительно испытывал некий кризис, от которого не отошёл до сих пор.  
  
       – Где Бертрам? – послышался голос из коридора, и Трисайла навострила уши в страхе, что пришла проверка.   
  
       – Он взял выходной на всю неделю. Трисайла за него, – ответили говорящему, и эльфийку прошиб пот.   
  
       – Там корабль из Калерифа прибыл. У четверых пассажиров нет документов и разрешения на въезд в страну. Их представитель говорит, будто рекомендован в посольство, но в посольстве только головой покачали и сказали, что рекомендацию давно выбросили… Да и никаких документов у него нет.   
  
       – Пусть с этим разбирается охранный отряд, к чему здесь мы?  
  
       – Он клянётся, что Бертрам знает его.  
  
       – Это не аргумент. Бертрам столько улиток не съел, в скольких постелях побывал. Кто не знает Бертрама?   
  
       – Что шумите? Работать мешаете, – произнесла Трисайла, выходя в коридор, и сделала вид очень деловой женщины. Разговаривающими оказались член пограничного охранного отряда и Зойра. – Кто-то Бертрама ищет? Опять?  
  
       – Да, люди: мужчина лет двадцатипяти и его спутники – пара с ребёнком.   
  
       – Очень чёткое описание, – усмехнулась Трисайла, намекая на продолжение, но её так и не поняли. – Может, я их знаю. Опиши подробнее. Не тревожить же Бертрама по пустякам, да и не успеет он даже к вечеру в столицу добраться.  
  
       – Ну, мужчина высокий такой, с длинными волосами чуть не до поясницы и с чёрными такими, как будто в золе их измазал. И глаза такие жёлтые! Не видел ещё таких. Ещё с ним женщина тоже не маленькая, с плечами широкими и подстрижена как мальчишка, коротко совсем. Родственники, наверное. И ещё юноша не старше двадцати, слепой, кажется. А! И ребёнок.  
  
       – Мужчина с чёрными волосами и слепой юноша? – переспросила Трисайла, раскрасневшись. Зойра взглянула на неё непонятливо и в изумлении представила первых же людей, что пришли ей на ум.   
  
       – Они представились? – спросила та, когда Трисайла потеряла дар речи.  
  
       – Сейчас, – пограничник достал из-за пазухи небольшой планшет с листами и отыскал на последней странице записанное имя. – Мужчина назвался Афель-Эйра.  
  
       В то же мгновение Трисайла сорвалась с места, не услышав возмущённый возглас Зойры о скорой проверке. Она выбежала на улицу и вскочила на лошадь пограничника, направив ту в сторону порта. По дороге она едва не сбила нескольких кентавров и пауков и натравила на себя городской охранный отряд, свистящий ей в след. Погоня заставила её лишь ускориться. Промелькнувшая мысль о забытом удостоверении министра тут же забылась, оставляя всё сознание одной лишь надежде, радости и безумному счастью.   
  
       Когда лошадь застучала копытами по мостовой, Трисайла наконец потянула вожди и в скором времени спрыгнула у корабля с Калерифским флагом. Берег уже заставили товаром и грузами, среди которых потерялся трап. Побродив между ящиками, бочками и сундуками, эльфийка наконец нашла путь на корабль, но сделала лишь шаг и тогда же подняла голову. Её глаз засветился, когда она увидела стоящего у борта человека, скучающе подпиравшего голову рукой. Он так же смотрел на неё, но выражение его лица было более сдержанным: от лёгкой улыбки он чуть прищурился, но из-за длинных ресниц казалось, будто его глаза вовсе закрыты.   
  
       Трисайла побежала на борт, игнорируя крики городовых и матросов как стук секундной стрелки часов в холе, и чем ближе была палуба, тем чаще стучало её сердце. Она кинулась в объятия прибывшего человека и разревелась, будто ей едва исполнилось три года.  
  
       – Прости, что пришлось задержаться, – произнёс Афель тихо, успокаивающе погладив эльфийку по голове. Та же отстранилась, вытерла глаз ладонью, размазав слёзы по щеке, и поправила чёрную тканевую повязку.   
  
       – Добро пожаловать в Уранию, – кашлянув, отчеканила она и заложила руки за спину. – Внешний министр второго уровня Трисайла, фамилия Сай. Поскольку первый министр по внешней политике Бертрам Дион сейчас не находится при исполнении в связи с государственными семидневными выходными, позвольте проводить вас в посольство для оформления документов, связанных с вашим прибытием.  
  
       Афель прикрыл рот ладонью, прыснув от смеха. Трисайле совершенно не шёл образ строго дипломата, но справлялась она с ним отлично, и подыграть хотелось смертельно.  
  
       – Благодарю вас за сотрудничество. Моё имя Афель-Эйра, я рекомендован в альфиорское посольство, но в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами моё назначение было отложено на долгий срок. Позвольте представить моих спутников: супруги Михнея и Калфа-Эйра; и их дочь Фейн-Эйра, – Афель указал на высокую широкоплечую девушку, что копалась в большом рюкзаке за спиной у юноши с ребёнком на руках. Трисайла узнала Михнею и улыбнулась, чтобы поприветствовать его, но собеседник продолжил. – Цель нашего визита – получить разрешение на пересечение границы с Альфиорой.  
  
       – Ты не останешься? – раздосадовано переспросила Трисайла, сбросив маску дипломата.  
  
       – На некоторое время. Потом я должен вернуться в Меланию.   
  
       Афель понимал, что расстроил девушку так же быстро, как обрадовал, но он взялся за исполнение обещаний как только смог. Одно он уже сдержал – встретился в столице Урании с Трисайлой. Оставались ещё другие делегаты, но главное обещание всё ещё висело мёртвым грузом. С ним он достаточно припозднился и испытывал муки совести.  
  
       Хоть Трисайла и выглядела несчастной первую минуту после известий, в ней нашлись силы вернуть радостный вид и повести гостей столицы на мостовую, где её ждали неприятности. Впрочем, пограничник, сообщивший о людях, уже подбежал к кораблю и всё объяснил, показывая золотую медаль с отчеканенным символом Урании. Трисайла поблагодарила его и прицепила медаль на грудь – туда, где ей положено быть всегда.   
  
       – Так где ты был? Мы с Бертрамом чуть с ума не сошли за все эти годы, – начала разговор она, поймав проезжавшую карету и воспользовавшись положением, чтобы не идти до корпуса на своих двоих.  
  
       – Мы благополучно добрались до порта в Браймуре, но там меня… обманули…  
  
       – Опоили, – уточнил Михнея.   
  
       – Думаю, в вине было снотворное, потому что я быстро уснул и потом тяжело проснулся. Когда открыл глаза, мы уже были на корабле. Михнея сталкивался с этим и сразу понял, что нас схватили работорговцы.  
  
       – Вы попали в рабство? – Трисайла беспокойно наклонилась вперёд и затем вновь села ровно.   
  
       – Да, ненадолго… Около полугода мы добирались до Калерифа. Честно признать, из моей памяти эти моменты почти стёрлись, я был будто не в себе. Но нам очень повезло, что придворный чародей, Фаул-Эйра, признал во мне человека из своего рода.   
  
       – Эйра? Как Зойра говорила?   
  
       – Он выкупил меня и Михнею и обучал искусству Эйра на протяжении почти пяти лет.   
  
       – Поэтому ты задержался?  
  
       – Да, но всё же по большей части меня удерживал долг, который шейх приказал мне вернуть в обмен на полную свободу, – посмеялся Афель на радость Трисайлы: она полностью уверилась, что её друг действительно в порядке. – Мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы сделать это.  
  
       – Так ты не был в Альфиоре? – уточнила Трисайла, и собеседник помотал головой.  
  
       – Всё это время я был в Калерифе.  
  
       – Мы тоже давно не бывали в Альфиоре. Один раз Бертрам отправился туда, но вернулся быстро и без настроения.  
  
       – Где он, кстати? – заинтересовавшись больше другом, чем Альфиорой, спросил Афель. Трисайле показалось, будто он нарочно меняет тему, но затем она вспомнила, что эти двое действительно были близкими друзьями и отбросила подозрения. – Ты сказала, что он взял выходной, да?  
  
       – Бертрам в последнее время часто берёт выходные. Он бы ушёл, если бы в министерстве за него так не держались… Года три назад построил себе дом далеко от столицы и каких-либо деревень и каждые свои выходные уезжает туда в полном одиночестве… По другой версии, он всё же берёт с собой какого-нибудь хорошенького молоденького спутника, но это лишь слухи и никто не видел.  
  
       – Он стал отстранённым? Поверить не могу, что Бертрам запирается в глуши.  
  
       – Честно говоря, он сильно изменился после нашего совместного путешествия и твоей пропажи. Первое время он действительно искал тебя, а потом резко успокоился.  
  
       – Когда я экспериментировал со снами, я хотел присниться ему, – задумчиво погладил подбородок Афель. – Но в отличие от остальных снов, этот совершенно забыл.  
  
       Со стороны послышалось тяжёлое «Эуф» и двое взглянули на Михнею, чуть скривившегося от воспоминаний.  
  
       – Это был единственный способ избавить тебя от кошмаров, – улыбнулся ему Афель. Трисайла чувствовала себя лишней в этой беседе, поэтому быстро завела новую тему.  
  
       – Так что будешь делать? Поработаешь в посольстве или отметишься, получишь разрешение и отбудешь в Альфиору?   
  
       – Скорее второе, – кивнул Афель, вновь обратив взгляд к ней. – Вы случаем не планируете посетить Меланию?   
  
       – Ходят разговоры, что надо бы восстанавливать общение с Альфиорой. Сейчас ждём письмо из дворца с разрешением на визит. Если получится, то в течение месяца соберёмся.  
  
       – А когда будет известно, получится ли?   
  
       – Предложение около месяца назад отправили, уже должно прийти. Может, почта задерживается.  
  
       – Тогда мы подождём это решение. Вы не против? – он наконец обратился к своим молчаливым спутникам, занятым больше друг другом и ребёнком, нежели беседой с малоизвестной эльфийкой. Калфа в принципе была необщительной, к тому же в Калерифе не было эльфов, и для неё эта встреча оказалась в новинку. Михнея же не особенно любил Трисайлу и не привязался к ней так, как Афель за время их путешествия.   
  
       – Если бы мы были против твоих планов, остались бы в Калерифе, – улыбнулась Калфа и Михнея кивнул. – К тому же когда ещё нам выпадет шанс посмотреть столицу Урании?  
  
       – Отлично. Тогда мы останемся, пока не будет решён вопрос с вашим отъездом. Если всё уладится, мы подождём месяц здесь.  
  
       Трисайла обрадовалась этой новости и хлопнула в ладоши, испугав двухлетнюю Фейн. От пронизывающего взгляда чёрных глаз эльфийке хотелось раствориться, но Калфа лишь смотрела пронзительно, не собираясь набрасываться на неё.  
  
       Афеля в корпусе встретили знакомые делегаты, приятно удивлённые его визитом. Рекомендательное письмо нашли в ящике стола Бертрама и быстро оформили документы. Один из кентавров сам сбегал по всем инстанциям и расставил печати, в то время как Афель и его компания распивали чай прямо в кабинете министерства. Веселье длилось ровно до того момента, как пришла проверка, и все сразу же разбежались по делам.   
  
       Для пересечения границы требовалась медаль с двумя гербами: Урании и Альфиоры. И если подписанный документ на первую выдали сразу в корпусе министерства, то саму медаль нужно было получить в альфиорском посольстве.  
  
       Афель порядком вымотал своих спутников, оттого решил дать молодой семье время на себя и отдых, чтобы заняться делами самостоятельно. Посоветовавшись со знакомыми, он нашёл пару комнат в местном четырёхэтажном доме. Такие комнаты уранийцы называли квартирами, и всем троим было в новинку видеть один большой дом с множеством дверей и лестниц, у которого был бы не один хозяин.   
  
       Так называемые квартиры были всё же больше, чем обычные комнаты: снятые компанией помещения разделялись на кухню и спальню, а также был небольшой туалет с железной ванной. Афель был в безумном восторге от благ цивилизованной Урании: впервые его ожидания совпали с реальностью. Калфе тоже понравилась обстановка и сама концепция жилья, а также погода и относительная дешевизна таких условий для жизни.   
  
       – Не хотите остаться здесь? – спросил Афель без задней мысли, когда они осматривались в новой квартире. В свою он пока не заходил, торопясь разобраться с делами.   
  
       – Здесь неплохо… Но мы ведь уже обо всём договорились. Да и деду пообещали, что не бросим тебя. А ты нас.   
  
       – Обещания обещаниями, но Фейн могла бы расти в такой замечательной стране... Тем более здесь ты бы точно нашла работу без проблем.  
  
       – Ты пообещал ей место в королевской кузнице, отцепится она от тебя, как же, – ехидно заметил Михнея, в новой обстановке боясь сделать хоть шаг, но почувствовал боль в области бока – Калфа ущипнула его, цыкнув, пусть вся перепалка была переполнена дурашливостью.  
  
       Афель лишь рассмеялся и покинул их, чтобы наконец разобраться с документами. По пути к альфиорском посольству из любопытства он сорвал печать с письма и вытащил идеально приглаженный от времени листок. Теперь ему не нужна была эта работа, но желание узнать, что опьянённый чарами король написал в рекомендации, съедало изнутри. Афель зажал пустой конверт под мышкой и развернул лист, горько усмехнувшись. Он хотел рассмеяться в голос, но ситуация была до слёз печальной: на бумаге не оказалось ни единого слова.


End file.
